El Ángel y el Príncipe
by Marie Lillian Swan Cullen
Summary: Isabella, el mejor guerrero de Francia y líder de su armada, es conocida como el Ángel de la Muerte por sus increíbles victorias. Captura a Edward, el Príncipe de la Oscuridad, temido líder de las fuerzas inglesas, para demostrar a su padre que ella, como caballero, es tan capaz como sus hermanos. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Síntesis

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la escritora: Laurel O'Donnell - Entre Dos Tierras.

Síntesis

Isabella, el mejor guerrero de Francia y líder de su armada, es conocida como el Ángel de la Muerte por sus increíbles victorias. Captura a Edward, el Príncipe de la Oscuridad, temido líder de las fuerzas inglesas, para demostrar a su padre que ella, como caballero, es tan capaz como sus hermanos. Las cosas se complican rápidamente cuando Isabella descubre su creciente atracción por su enemigo. En el castillo de su padre se da cuenta de que ha llevado a Edward a su muerte y de que su padre no ha cambiado de opinión respecto a ella. No obstante, su lealtad a Francia y su código de caballería entran en conflicto cuando los caballeros del castillo retan a Edward en una justa. Queda en manos de Isabella el encontrar una manera de salvarle.

Edward escapa y en la batalla de Agincourt toma a Isabella como prisionera y vuelve a Inglaterra. Como toda Francia cree que Isabella se ha convertido en una traidora no puede volver a su hogar. Isabella se rige por el código de caballería y lealtad, pero su amor por Edward es innegable.


	2. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

Francia, 1410

El coro de voces subió hasta los rincones más lejanos de la catedral, donde los ángeles esculpidos escuchaban con sus caras sombrías las palabras en latín. Brillantes pilares de mármol blanco descendían en espiral hacia las escaleras del gran altar. En el escalón superior estaba el rey Carlos VI y, detrás de él, ocho muchachos muy jóvenes vestidos con inmaculadas túnicas blancas, cada uno sosteniendo una almohadilla de terciopelo rojo con borlas doradas. Sobre cada una de las almohadillas había una espada resplandeciente. Encima y detrás de los muchachos, las estatuas doradas de los santos abrían sus fríos brazos, con ojos invisibles, en señal de bienvenida y de perdón.

El rey cambió su postura regia y dirigió su mirada hacia las altas puertas de madera, en la parte de atrás de la iglesia. Sabía que ocho hombres jóvenes esperaban ansiosamente afuera, con el aliento contenido en el pecho y con las palmas de las manos empapadas de sudor nervioso. Cada uno entraría como un escudero, lleno de aprensiones y recelos infantiles, y saldría convertido en un caballero del reino henchido del orgullo del guerrero.

Uno de los estandartes le llamó la atención. Se trataba del perteneciente al tercer hijo del barón Aro de Swan. Los ojos del rey Carlos pasaron por encima de la masa de personas que había a su alrededor y se posaron en dos hombres: los hijos mayores del barón. Eran altos, aun para los cánones caballerescos. James destacaba por su belleza; se rumoreaba que su pelo color miel, sus ojos azules y su mirada de niño le habían costado la virtud a más de una doncella. Ambos se habían hecho notar por sus habilidades como expertos guerreros y esto complacía al rey, que adivinaba que el tercer hermano también sería una excelente adquisición para sus tropas. Su Majestad estudió a los dos hermanos con detenimiento. Vio cómo se apoyaban alternativamente, con cierto nerviosismo, en uno y otro pie, y notó que incluso Alec, por lo general el más calmado, parecía un tanto inquieto. El rey frunció el entrecejo. A lo mejor los dos gigantes se sentían incómodos ante la parafernalia civil que los rodeaba y deseaban que la ceremonia terminara pronto, para así poder abandonar la iglesia, cosa que Carlos comprendía. Los hermanos de Swan, al fin y al cabo, no eran conocidos por su sociabilidad, sino por sus proezas en los campos de batalla.

El rey paseó su mirada sobre filas y más filas de nobles vestidos con sus mejores trajes de seda y de satén. La condesa de Borgoña estaba allí. No lejos de ella, el llamativo sombrero dorado de la duquesa de Orleans llamó su atención. Poco a poco, su frente se frunció al terminar de inspeccionar a la nobleza que había concurrido a la cita. ¿Dónde estaba el padre de los hermanos de Swan?

El coro de voces que había llenado el recinto se interrumpió de manera repentina, haciendo que sus últimos ecos resonaran a lo largo y ancho de la catedral antes de desaparecer en la nada.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia los pajes que esperaban su señal en el triforio, el rey Carlos asintió con la cabeza. Cuando aquéllos pusieron los largos cuernos dorados sobre sus labios, comenzó a sonar la música triunfante y todo el mundo volvió sus ojos hacia las pesadas puertas de roble en el momento en que se abrían lentamente en la parte de atrás de la iglesia.

Ocho escuderos avanzaron por la nave engalanada, uno detrás de otro.

La luz del sol entraba por los vitrales coloridos de las ventanas, reflejando el brillo de las cotas de malla plateadas y doradas que adornaban las armaduras de los caballeros. El rey Carlos entrecerró los párpados al recibir en sus ojos un rayo de luz. Se preciaba de ser un soberano imparcial, que juzgaba a todos sus hombres de la misma manera, pero estaba ansioso por ver a Swan, alrededor del cual se habían levantado tantos rumores y tantas controversias. La primera vez que su nombre había llegado a oídos del rey fue con ocasión de la captura y posterior sometimiento del castillo Picardy, la hazaña que le había valido el título de caballero. El rey Carlos había escuchado la misma historia varias veces, y en todas ellas los logros del hijo menor parecían adquirir proporciones hercúleas. Desde entonces, el nombre de Swan había surgido de tiempo en tiempo en las conversaciones casuales que mantenía con su corte. Las maniobras estratégicas de aquel hombre eran, efectivamente, muy ingeniosas.

Los iniciados subieron las escaleras hasta el gran altar, se inclinaron delante del rey y luego se apartaron y formaron una fila a un costado de su amo y señor. Mientras el escudero que precedía a de Swan se ponía de rodillas, el rey Carlos trató de que no pareciera demasiado obvio que estaba mirando por encima de la cabeza del hombre para captar la imagen del muchacho. Finalmente, como cuando se corre una cortina, el escudero se hizo a un lado y reveló al joven de Swan ante el rey Carlos. El iniciado aún llevaba su yelmo. Todos los trazos de benevolente sorpresa desaparecieron del semblante del rey, y la furia descendió sobre él. Era una falta de respeto llevar puesto el yelmo en la casa de Dios, y mucho más cuando éste le cubría la mayor parte de la cara, con excepción de los ojos. El rey Carlos pudo ver el intenso azul que rodeaba sus pupilas, un azul que brillaba bajo la sombra del yelmo como un inmenso cielo sin nubes. Sus ojos escrutaron al joven una vez más. «Es de muy baja estatura», pensó el rey. «No puedo creer que el gran barón de Swan haya engendrado a este enano. La ausencia del barón De Swan se debe quizás a que se siente molesto por el tamaño de su hijo».

Mientras lo miraba, el rey se dio cuenta de que el azul profundo de los ojos estaba lleno de orgullo, pero también de algo más. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera discernir qué era ese algo más, el extraño brillo que se desprendía del azul de sus ojos, el joven se arrodilló ante el soberano e inclinó la cabeza en señal de reverencia.

Algo más sosegado, el rey Carlos le ordenó con voz tranquila que se despojara del yelmo y luego se volvió para recibir de uno de sus asistentes la espada ceremonial que reposaba sobre una de las almohadillas de terciopelo. Mientras levantaba la espada con suma reverencia, el rey oyó el crujido de la armadura a sus espaldas y supo que se había quitado el yelmo.

De repente, un murmullo de asombro colectivo se extendió entre la muchedumbre, como cuando silba el viento en un campo de trigo.

El rey Carlos se sobresaltó, y sus ojos se abrieron aún más al descubrir la razón por la cual la diminuta estatura del joven se hizo de pronto tan evidente. El «hombre», al fin y al cabo ¡no era un hombre!

¡Él era ella!

¡No podía tener más de quince años! El asombro lo afectó como un golpe en el estómago, dejándolo sin aliento y perplejo. El sedoso pelo negro de la muchacha caía en mechones ondulados sobre las láminas metálicas que cubrían sus hombros. Su nariz era una delicada escultura tallada a la perfección, al igual que sus labios carnosos. El mentón era fuerte, con una pequeña hendidura grabada deliciosamente en el centro. La belleza brillaba bajo sus rasgos infantiles. Tenía la cara inocente de un querubín. El rey Carlos la contempló durante un largo momento, y de pronto comprendió qué era aquel extraño brillo de zafiro que iluminaba sus ojos: era la luz del desafío, que acentuaba sus rasgos con firme determinación.

El rey se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus hermanos. Alec disimulaba, había encontrado un interés repentino en una hilacha imaginaria aparecida sobre su túnica de seda blanca; y James fingía escudriñar los ángeles pintados en las coloridas vidrieras de las ventanas de la iglesia. Los labios del rey Carlos se afinaron y su mirada se volvió a Isabella.

¡Una muchacha! ¿Cómo había conseguido mantener ese secreto? se preguntaba.

El rey Carlos se sentía anonadado. «Ahora me explico la ausencia del barón De Swan», pensó intentando que no se le alterase el gesto. Agarró con fuerza la espada, hasta que los nudillos le dolieron con el esfuerzo. Sabía que no debía hacerla caballero del reino y que debía castigarla por su audacia, pero sus hechos sobrepasaban el desafío que planteaba su pequeño y terco mentón. La quería en su ejército. Necesitaba sus cualidades estratégicas. No en vano, corrían tiempos desesperados.

Levantó la espada con un gesto ampuloso y notó que el cuerpo de ella se ponía rígido, como si esperara recibir un golpe. Con el filo de la espada tocó ligeramente cada uno de los hombros de su súbdita, según la tradición centenaria, y terminó la ceremonia con un «¡Levántese, caballero Isabella de Swan!».

La joven guerrera se irguió lentamente y un tanto insegura. Sus grandes ojos abiertos brillaban de felicidad; sus rosados labios se abrían en un gesto de incredulidad.

El rey Carlos se le acercó y colocó las manos encima de sus hombros.

—Isabella, el camino que te espera estará lleno de dificultades. Tendrás que ser un verdadero caballero; tendrás que demostrar coraje ante tus enemigos; tendrás que comportarte con valentía y rectitud. Y recuerda que provienes de una línea de sangre que ha sido siempre fuerte.

—Así lo haré —dijo Isabella con expresión solemne y sincera.

El rey le acercó la espada. Isabella la recibió muy cuidadosamente, la acarició con sus dedos desnudos y posó los labios sobre ella antes de aceptarla de las manos del rey Carlos. La estudió durante un breve momento, con sus suaves rasgos faciales encendidos de orgullo, y luego la enfundó en la vaina que llevaba al cinto.

El rey Carlos se inclinó y le susurró al oído:

—No obstante, si tú y tus hermanos me volvéis a hacer un truco como éste, ordenaré que os corten la cabeza a todos.

Se enderezó de nuevo y proclamó:

—¡A partir de ahora, seréis un caballero!

En señal de obediencia, lealtad y gratitud, Isabella se inclinó hacia delante, en dirección al rey Carlos. El monarca repitió la ceremonia siete veces, después de lo cual se retiró un paso atrás y se quedó mirando cómo los hombres —y la mujer— se volvían al unísono para ponerse de frente a las personas congregadas en la catedral. Isabella encabezó el desfile por la nave principal de la iglesia, y al pasar delante de sus atemorizados hermanos, el rey vio cómo les lanzaba una orgullosa y triunfal mirada. Echando los hombros hacia atrás y sosteniendo el mentón bien alto, el caballero Isabella de Swan avanzó confiadamente ante los ojos de la muchedumbre que se agitaba y murmuraba a su paso.


	3. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

Inglaterra, 1414

Los vítores de la multitud reunida sonaban como un aguacero tormentoso al tiempo que los caballos se embestían el uno al otro, levantando con sus cascos salpicaduras de barro del campo cubierto de hierba. Los dos caballeros, completamente armados para el torneo, se inclinaban sobre las cabezas de sus monturas, tan protegidas como ellos mismos, y asían firmemente sus coloridas lanzas. La pluma blanca del yelmo del caballero retador parecía derrotada, sumisa, al ser abatida por el aire que desplazaba el veloz semental en su carrera. El campeón levantó su escudo hasta colocarlo frente al cuerpo, donde el contrincante pudiera ver con claridad su emblema: un lobo rojo sobre fondo negro. Tras el visor del yelmo de su oponente, el campeón vio los grandes ojos asustados del retador. Segundos después, la lanza del campeón chocó contra el pecho del retador, lo que hizo que la punta de madera se rompiera en pedazos al estrellarse contra la armadura. Alcanzado, el retador fue arrojado al suelo estrepitosamente.

La multitud se puso de pie, embriagada, prorrumpiendo en aplausos y gritos de alegría. El campeón tiró de las riendas de su caballo y giró sobre sí mismo, levantando el visor de su yelmo para revelar el brillo de unos ojos negros e impenetrables. Sus pupilas contemplaron con paciencia cómo el escudero ayudaba a levantarse a su tambaleante rival. Edward Cullen esperó a que el derrotado caballero saliera dando tumbos de la arena antes de clavarle las espuelas a su caballo para dar la vuelta triunfal delante de los asistentes.

Los campesinos que se alineaban alrededor del campo de justas le aclamaban: «¡Viva el príncipe! ¡Viva el príncipe!».

La arrebatada sensación de poder que corría por las venas de Edward en cada torneo, en cada triunfo, le daba un agradable sentimiento de invulnerabilidad, que él saboreaba, en medio de los gritos de la multitud, como si fuera uno de sus vinos favoritos. Nunca había conocido la derrota, ni en las justas deportivas ni en los campos de batalla.

Mientras cabalgaba hacia el palco de los nobles, todas las mujeres parpadearon con visible nerviosismo, y algunas se inclinaron sobre el pasamanos de madera para dejarle entrever sus encantos. Él los contemplaba feliz, pero a sus dueñas les devolvía sus cálidas y lujuriosas miradas con un frío desdén. Aquellas mujeres consentidas y empolvadas sólo le inspiraban algunas ráfagas ocasionales de curiosidad. Eran todas demasiado parecidas para despertar en él un verdadero interés. Algunos hombres le lanzaban miradas envidiosas, mientras que otros bufaban en silencio, con ira contenida. Finalmente, Edward detuvo su montura frente al trono del rey Enrique. Se bajó del caballo y se inclinó ante su soberano.

Enrique le sonrió abiertamente y se levantó de su sillón real. El monarca era un hombre alto y musculoso, con el pelo castaño cortado a tazón.

La multitud guardó expectante silencio cuando Edward se aproximó al palco. Se quitó el yelmo que le cubría la cabeza, revelando una tupida cabellera negra que le caía más allá de los hombros y que brillaba, sudorosa, a la luz del sol. Las facciones de la cara estaban bronceadas. Había algo poderoso en la forma de su mandíbula, en la curva sensual de sus labios, en la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros.

—Como siempre, hoy lo has hecho muy bien —dijo el rey Enrique, hablándole en voz alta, para que todos pudieran oírlo—. Eres el verdadero campeón de Inglaterra.

Hurras y gritos jubilosos se confundieron en un rugido ensordecedor.

Enrique se inclinó hacia Edward.

—Ven, sígueme, Edward —le ordenó.

Cuando Edward le estaba entregando las riendas de su caballo al escudero que lo acompañaba, un muchacho joven traspasó la cerca de madera que rodeaba el campo y se le acercó corriendo. Edward sonrió satisfecho, agitando su negra cabellera mientras el muchacho exclamaba, con los ojos iluminados por la admiración:

—¡Has estado muy bien! Sabía que no iban a derrotarte.

—¿No tenías ninguna duda, Anthony? —le preguntó Edward, haciéndole una mueca divertida.

—¡Ninguna! —contestó Anthony.

Edward no pudo ocultar una sonrisa ante el orgullo y el amor sin límites que emanaban de aquellos ojos grandes, azules e inquisitivos. Se fijó en la mugre que ensuciaba las pequeñas manos de Anthony cuando éste trato de tocar su yelmo. Edward inspeccionó rápidamente la túnica de algodón marrón que llevaba puesta el muchacho y cayó en la cuenta, con algún fastidio, de que estaba cubierta de barro. Pasó un dedo por una de las mejillas de Anthony, dejando un rastro de piel limpia entre la suciedad que le ocultaba el resto de la cara.

—Deberías bañarte —le dijo Edward, mostrándole las manchas que tenía en la punta de los dedos.

—Odio los baños —gruñó el muchacho mientras se le acercaba más, arrastrando los pies.

Edward le entendía bien. Cuando era más joven, él también odiaba los baños. Le quitaban demasiado tiempo y había cosas más importantes que hacer, como imitar a los caballeros.

—Un caballero no puede salir al encuentro del rey con la cara sucia— explicó Edward al muchacho, quien asintió de mala gana.

—Está bien.

Edward buscó con sus ojos oscuros la tarima del rey, y como la encontró vacía resolvió seguir el rumbo de los ricos trajes azules y dorados de la corte, hasta que distinguió entre ellos al monarca, que en compañía de sus asistentes encabezaba la marcha por las calles que conducían al centro de la ciudad. Cuando se volvía para despedirse, oyó que Anthony le decía:

—Espero ser un caballero tan grande como tú algún día.

Edward se detuvo y miró al muchacho, que lo observaba con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de respeto y de admiración.

—Lo serás —le prometió Edward antes de moverse en dirección al séquito real.

Una procesión de damas y caballeros elegantemente vestidos seguía, como siempre, al rey. Por el peso de la armadura, que dificultaba sus movimientos, a Edward le costó bastante trabajo alcanzarlos. En su afán por hacerlo casi pisa la larga capa verde de un duque. La duquesa, que acompañaba al duque, le dirigió una tímida sonrisa, lo que hizo que se agitara un mechón de su cuidada cabellera. Edward se inclinó ligeramente ante ella y la adelantó. Caminando con rapidez, logró llegar a donde estaba el rey Enrique, que en ese momento hablaba con un vendedor de sidra.

—La sidra de la aldea es maravillosa —le comentó el rey a Edward—. A pesar de que lo han intentado con ahínco, mis sirvientes nunca han sido capaces de hacer una igual —añadió llevándose una copa a los labios.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Se quedó mirando a los nobles que seguían los pasos del rey y trataban de atraer su atención como si fueran halcones bien entrenados. No se le ocultaba el hecho de que muchos de los nobles presentes le devolvían miradas llenas de desprecio. Él también los despreciaba, como desdeñaba sus modales presuntuosos. Si buscaban la atención del rey lo que tenían que hacer era actuar, arrebatarle un castillo al enemigo o contribuir a financiar los gastos de la guerra que se avecinaba; pero en vez de ello procuraban ganarse los favores del monarca luciendo bellos trajes, mostrando sus lindas caras y prodigando palabras pretendidamente ingeniosas. Era un honor para Edward que Enrique hubiera preferido hablar con él antes que con la emperifollada nobleza que lo rodeaba. El rey podía ser cualquier cosa menos tonto.

—Me han dicho que se trata de un secreto de la familia Roza— comentó el conde de March, que vestía una larga capa dorada, embellecida con bordados de flores, que llegaba hasta el suelo. Los bordes de sus anchas mangas tenían forma de hojas y estaban adornados con rutilantes joyas. Sin lugar a dudas, era el más elegantemente vestido de todos los nobles.

—Bueno, sí… —contestó el rey, acompañando su voz con un amplio gesto de la mano, como haciendo caso omiso del asunto y del propio conde, y continuó su camino por la calle embarrada. El sol calentaba con intensidad, y empezaba a resecar el suelo, del que ya se levantaban pequeños remolinos de polvo.

Edward caminaba al lado del rey Enrique, destacándose por encima de todos los caballeros presentes, a quienes sobrepasaba ampliamente en estatura. Edward Cullen tenía una planta realmente envidiable.

—¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo, Edward, en que hay demasiado chismorreo en las calles? —preguntó el rey Enrique.

—Cómo no —contestó Edward, y siguió al rey mientras éste dejaba atrás la aldea y se internaba en el campo.

El conde de March trató en vano de mantener el paso y, jadeante, sacó del bolsillo un pañuelo de encaje y se secó con él la frente.

—Es un día caluroso, señor, ¿no es cierto? —exclamó.

El rey Enrique le dirigió una mirada desabrida.

—March, ¿por qué no vas con la condesa? —le sugirió—. Me parece que le cuesta trabajo andar a tu velocidad.

Los ojos de Edward se volvieron hacia la condesa, quien se había desplomado en los brazos de un hombre y en ese momento estaba siendo acomodada en el suelo. La mayor parte de la corte había quedado atrás en ese momento, y a Edward le pareció evidente que el rey deseaba hablar con él en privado. Se preguntó si el conde era verdaderamente tan indiscreto, justo cuando éste se inclinó en señal de reverencia y pronunció unas breves palabras:

—Como usted quiera, señor.

El rey Enrique continuó su marcha campo a través, entre los pastizales. Edward lo siguió, aunque no pudo dejar de pensar que hacía ya demasiado calor para andar por caminos rurales arrastrando los treinta kilos que pesaba su armadura.

—¿Cómo te van las cosas, Edward? —le preguntó el rey Enrique al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de la sidra.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—El Castillo Oscuro está en manos muy capaces, señor. Los campesinos producen lo suficiente para mantener las tierras. Creo que será un buen año.

—Bien —respondió Enrique, que dejó de caminar de pronto y se detuvo a contemplar los campos que se extendían delante de él. La hierba silvestre parecía suspirar cuando la brisa la acariciaba. Estaba tan alta que le llegaba a Edward hasta bien arriba de la pantorrilla.

—¿Entonces estás preparado para abandonar Inglaterra en el momento en que sea necesario?

—Por supuesto —replicó Edward ansiosamente, ya que había esperado durante meses a que los barcos de la flota inglesa lo llevaran a las costas de Francia—. ¿Zarpamos pronto, pues?

Enrique lo miró con cierta dureza.

—Hay rumores de que se trama un complot contra mi vida, de modo que temo no poder llegar a Francia tan pronto como quisiera.

Edward frunció el ceño. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, lleno de ira contenida.

—Naturalmente, le ofrezco mis servicios, señor, si desea averiguar si los rumores son ciertos.

Enrique esbozó una sonrisa preocupada.

—Tengo a otros que serán mis oídos y mis ojos —contestó.

Edward, listo para replicar, volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero Enrique continuó:

—No, Edward, tú eres un guerrero. Te necesito en Francia. No puedo abandonar Inglaterra antes de resolver este asunto —añadió llevándose de nuevo la copa a los labios, y siguió su camino—. ¿Has oído hablar de un caballero francés al que llaman el Ángel de la Muerte?

El ánimo de Edward se agitó como si fuera una bandera movida por la suave brisa del atardecer. El caballero había oído hablar de sus hazañas, pero sabía muy poco del hombre al que se refería el rey. Sin embargo, por la manera en que le había preguntado, le pareció entender que le estaba probando.

—He oído su nombre.

Enrique se volvió a mirar a Edward. Sus ojos inquisitivos parecían pedir detalles y sus cejas levantadas lo animaban a hablar.

—Sé que ha conquistado muchas tierras para los armagnacs— continuó Edward. Una sonrisa se insinuó en los labios del rey mientras su interlocutor trataba de esquivar su mirada, sintiendo que no había aprobado el examen, lo que no dejaba de molestarlo—. Y sé que ha hecho muchas cosas buenas por su país —agregó con cierta incomodidad.

—Así es —confirmó Enrique.

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

—Mucho.

Gradualmente, la sonrisa de Enrique se borró de su cara mientras iba aminorando el paso. Sus palabras habían sido muy bien meditadas, y estaban llenas de aflicción.

—El Ángel de la Muerte ha causado más bajas enemigas que cualquier otro caballero francés. Es un caballero que no tiene comparación con ningún otro de los que se han cruzado en nuestro camino.

—Pero es mortal —arguyó Edward—. La sangre corre por sus venas, y esa sangre puede ser derramada.

—De acuerdo con los rumores, a este Ángel de la Muerte no le corre sangre, sino hielo por las venas.

—Claro. Los rumores son el cotilleo de los cobardes.

—Sí, supongo que sí, Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

La respuesta del monarca sorprendió a Edward. Sabía que era natural que el rey conociera el sobrenombre, pero no pudo reprimir el estremecimiento que experimentó su cuerpo. Los rumores habían viajado rápido… ¡y lejos! Eran producto de la corte, que vivía propagando a sus espaldas toda clase de chismes.

—Los campesinos me llaman así —explicó.

—Y no sin razón, según lo que he escuchado.

—Sólo soy despiadado con nuestros enemigos, señor.

—Y por eso mismo debes ir a Francia a encontrarte con el Ángel de la Muerte. Ya te están esperando los barcos que conducirán a tu ejército a través del Canal.

—¿Mi señor desea que lo capturemos para luego pedir por él un rescate?

—Preferiría, desde luego, que lo capturaras y que el pago del rescate nos sirviera para financiar la guerra; pero si no puedes capturarlo, quítale la vida. Me uniré a ti en Francia tan pronto como sea posible.

—Como usted desee, señor —dijo Edward inclinándose ligeramente.

—Muchos hombres han caído ante la fuerza de la espada de este caballero —añadió Enrique—. Te ordeno que actúes con cautela.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado. El rey le tomó la mano nuevamente.

—Te lo advierto, Edward. No subestimes al Ángel de la Muerte.

El rey Enrique vio cómo su acompañante se alejaba de él. Tal vez debía habérselo dicho, pero si Edward conociera la verdad, estaba seguro de que subestimaría aún más a su enemigo. Además, aquel hombre necesitaba que le rebajaran un poco su excesiva confianza en sí mismo. Sólo esperaba que Edward fuera capaz de matar al Ángel de la Muerte cuando se enterase de que el Ángel de la Muerte era mujer.


	4. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

Al este de Yprès, Francia, 1415

El ruido de metal contra metal sonó en el amplio claro del bosque cuando las dos espadas se encontraron, extendiendo el eco melódico de su choque a través de la espesura que rodeaba el lugar.

—¡Atento a sus fintas! —gritó una voz que se unió a la reverberación en los árboles cercanos. Alec de Swan estaba acostado a su lado, sobre la hierba gruesa del claro, escudriñando con sus ojos marrones a los combatientes que blandían pesados sables. Asintió con satisfacción cuando la joven, minúscula en comparación con el peso y los anchos hombros de James, detuvo con facilidad una embestida de su hermano. Alec se rió entre dientes, parpadeando de felicidad. Su hermana era buena guerrera. Conocía muy bien las limitaciones de su espada y de sus propias fuerzas; sabía observar y ser paciente, lo que hacía de ella, a pesar de su tamaño, un peligroso enemigo, siempre digno de tenerse en cuenta.

Al hacer un amago, Isabella se hizo daño en un brazo por el impacto de las armas, que volvían a chocar en ese instante. Jadeante, se echó para atrás. Un hilillo de sudor en las mejillas, que le caía desde la línea del pelo, brillaba como un diamante a la luz del sol. Con su brazo libre, se quitó de la frente un mechón de pelo.

Una gran sonrisa iluminó la cara de niño de James.

—Vamos, vamos. ¡No me irás a decir que estás cansada por haber intercambiado apenas unos cuantos golpes!

Una mueca fría se dibujó en los finos labios de ella.

—No te he dicho nada hasta ahora, hermano, pero te aconsejo que cuides tus partes ciegas —contestó Isabella antes de acometerle

James detuvo el golpe con bastante esfuerzo, colocando la espada, a modo de protección, sobre su propia cabeza. Luego contraatacó.

Isabella esquivó el movimiento, la espada de James se clavó en el suelo, y cuando la sacó notó que la punta se le había llenado de tierra.

—Ya sabes que es demasiado rápida para ti, James —le gritó Alec.

Isabella se burló de la tierra que ensuciaba el extremo de la espada de su hermano.

—No te ensañes con el suelo, James. Tu oponente está delante de ti, no debajo de ti.

James arremetió contra Isabella con dos veloces sablazos, pero ella los esquivó con gran agilidad, se hizo a un lado y se quedó mirándolo con ojos desafiantes.

—Estás creciendo, hermanita —comentó James.

—No la provoques, James —le aconsejó Alec, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Isabella embistió de pronto a su hermano y con el hombro le golpeó en el estómago. El impacto lo hizo caer de espaldas. Sin aliento, James quedó anonadado durante un momento, y antes de que pudiera recobrarse, Isabella se plantó ante él y colocó la punta de la espada en la garganta del hermano.

—O te rindes o te mueres —dijo ella.

—Me rindo ante el Ángel de la Muerte —contestó James de buena gana.

Isabella retiró la espada y le dio un golpe en el hombro con el puño libre.

—Odio que me digan hermanita —masculló.

—No volveré a cometer ese error —contestó James.

Isabella se retiró un paso atrás y tendió la mano a James, para dar por terminado el combate.

—Ha sido un buen movimiento —comentó James—, aunque un tanto imprudente.

—Pero te he vencido —respondió Isabella, agachándose para recoger una prenda del exuberante pasto.

—Si hubiera movido mi espada, habrías corrido ciegamente hacia ella.

—Pero no lo hiciste —dijo su hermana, limpiando suavemente con la prenda la hoja de su espada—. No critiques mi movimiento sólo porque terminaste con las nalgas en el suelo. Tú te rendiste. Yo gané. Aquí no hay «síes» que valgan.

—Tiene razón —comentó Alec mientras se les acercaba—. Te ha derrotado, y me temo que eso te hace rechinar los dientes.

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó James, sacudiendo la hierba que se había pegado a su túnica amarilla—. Yo simplemente…

—¡Ángel! —se oyó una voz aguda, procedente del bosque, que interrumpió a James.

Isabella volvió la cabeza y vio que su paje, Gavin, venía corriendo hacia ella. Su capa de algodón marrón se enredó con la rama de un árbol, pero con una rapidez increíble se liberó y consiguió llegar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el «Ángel».

—Toma aliento, Gavin —le dijo Isabella, colocándole una mano encima del hombro—, y cuéntame qué ha pasado.

—Hemos… —comenzó él a farfullar, agotado.

—Respira hondo —insistió Isabella.

—Hemos… —siguió diciendo Gavin, después de tomar aire y recobrar la compostura—, ¡hemos capturado a un inglés, mi señora!

Isabella levantó la mirada hacia Alec antes de decidirse a marchar por donde había llegado Gavin. Oyó las fuertes pisadas de sus hermanos, que la seguían. El olor de la carne de venado que traía una brisa ligera procedente del oeste afectó a su vacío estómago, a pesar de la ansiedad que la dominaba. Maniobró como una experta entre las tiendas desordenadamente levantadas en distintos sitios, esquivando a los perros que ladraban a su paso y atropellando a dos hombres absortos en una partida de ajedrez.

Aminoró el paso al ver que Laurent Revin, su explorador, se le acercaba.

—¿Tú lo encontraste? —preguntó.

—Así es, mi señora —contestó Laurent.

A Isabella siempre le molestaba hablar con Laurent, porque, aunque era el mejor explorador que tenía, mirarlo a la cara era como mirar a un abismo, o mejor a un ser desprovisto de emociones. Tenía los ojos oscuros, tanto que ella no podía distinguir la pupila del iris. Laurent no había hecho nunca nada que indujese a sospechar de él; por el contrario, era un luchador leal, tan experto en el manejo de la espada como hábil para desaparecer en las sombras, pero había algo frío en su carácter que encendía las alarmas de Isabella. Evitaba el sol, de modo que su piel permanecía siempre blanca, casi tan blanca como la muñeca de porcelana que alguna vez su padre le había regalado a su hermana. Su destreza para infiltrarse entre los ingleses le había ganado el respeto de Isabella, y su dominio de la lengua inglesa era incluso superior al suyo propio.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó.

—Al noroeste de aquí —repuso Laurent—. Dijo que se había separado de su ejército. Que se había perdido.

Isabella continuó la marcha, ansiosa por ver a su enemigo, y cuando se acercó a las tiendas de los prisioneros notó que, sospechosamente, varios de sus hombres estaban sentados cerca de la entrada de una de ellas. Todos disimulaban ahora, con la cabeza agachada, como si les absorbiese alguna labor: algunos afilaban sus armas y otros limpiaban sus escudos hasta dejarlos brillantes como gemas. Isabella sabía que todos estaban pendientes del resultado del interrogatorio. Hacía más de dos semanas que no habían participado en una batalla, y estaban deseosos de enfrentarse a los ingleses lo antes posible.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo, Ángel? —preguntó Gavin.

Isabella se detuvo y el muchacho se colocó delante de ella. Jadeaba vigorosamente, e Isabella sabía que había tenido que correr para seguirle el paso. Le sonrió, le acarició la hirsuta cabellera y le entregó su espada.

—Llévala a mi tienda —le ordenó—, y dile a Mel que me la cuide.

—Así lo haré, señora —murmuró Gavin con tono reverente, mirando la espada con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego la llevó, despacio y con cuidado, a la tienda de su Ángel.

Isabella intercambió una siniestra mirada con James antes de continuar. Dos guardias custodiaban la entrada de la tienda. Más que hombres, parecían gárgolas de piedra colocadas sobre los pilares de una iglesia. Vestidos con cotas de malla, sus túnicas blancas sobresalían encima de los tejidos metálicos que protegían sus cuerpos.

Isabella retiró la colgadura que servía de puerta de la tienda y entró.

El prisionero se encontraba atado a una gran estaca plantada en el suelo, amarrado por las manos y los pies. De constitución más bien pequeña y vestido con un jubón de cuero, el inglés le pareció a Isabella más un escudero que un soldado de infantería. Su mandíbula denotaba determinación y sus ojos oscuros eran cautelosos y desconfiados. Evaluó a James y a Alec con una rápida mirada y sus labios se contrajeron de inmediato en una mueca de desprecio. Cuando volvió la cabeza hacia Isabella, sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos. No esperaba encontrar a una mujer.

No estaba sucio. Sus mejillas no estaban hundidas por falta de alimentos, ni sus labios estaban resecos por falta de agua.

—No creo que se haya perdido —dijo ella, sin pensar que el prisionero pudiera entender el significado de las palabras francesas que había pronunciado.

—Estoy de acuerdo —declaró Alec.

Isabella se acercó al prisionero. James la siguió, protegiéndola, y se quedó a su lado

—¿A qué señor le prestas tus servicios? —preguntó Isabella al hombre en un inglés perfecto.

La frente del prisionero se arrugó, en clara señal de confusión, y su mirada viajó por el cuerpo femenino de ésta, valorándolo despacio y con un agrado difícil de disimular. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, ligeramente insolente, y al final clavó sus ojos en los del prisionero.

James le dio una bofetada en la cara. La cabeza del hombre se inclinó hacia un lado.

Una cadena de plata alrededor del cuello del prisionero brillaba a la luz de las velas. Isabella avanzó hacia él y el hombre la miró con ojos desafiantes cuando ella retiró la tela del jubón que le cubría el pecho, y allí, colgada de la cadena, apareció una medalla de plata con la figura de un lobo encerrado en un círculo. Isabella contempló la medalla durante largo rato. Apretó los dientes con cierta dureza y su mano tembló de ira al asir la medalla con los dedos. El metal frío le mordió la palma como si fuera un ser vivo.

—Está más cerca de lo que pensábamos —dijo James con tono burlón.

—Mucho más cerca —asintió Isabella, volviendo a poner el medallón sobre el pecho del hombre.

Sus ojos azules se elevaron muy despacio hasta encontrar la mirada del enemigo.

—Tráeme los polvos de la verdad, James —dijo Isabella, viendo cómo la cara del prisionero se llenaba de temor y de incredulidad.

—El Ángel de la Muerte —murmuró con la voz entrecortada.

—Ya nos dirá dónde acampa el ejército inglés. Mañana, antes del amanecer, tendré en mi poder al Príncipe de las Tinieblas.


	5. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

Edward se despertó con un presentimiento, una sensación de hormigueo que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Algo había salido terriblemente mal. Se sentó, tratando de penetrar la oscuridad con sus ojos, y sus oídos hicieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano por escuchar algo entre el silencio reinante. Después de un largo rato sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pero siguió siendo incapaz de oír nada.

Trató de relajarse pasándose las manos por su negra cabellera, pero no lo consiguió. Cada minuto que pasaba crecía dentro de él un sentimiento de desastre inminente que lo carcomía por dentro. Hacía más de un día que los guardias que mandara de avanzadilla tenían que haber regresado, y hacía más de un día que Edward sentía un nudo en el estómago.

Se incorporó, bajó las piernas del camastro de paja y se puso de pie. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, esperando calmar la ansiedad que se había apoderado de él, pero su mente estaba en la guerra… y en el motivo por el cual se había metido en problemas. El Ángel de la Muerte había demostrado ser un oponente astuto. El ejército francés había descubierto su rastro en varias ocasiones y enseguida había vuelto a apoderarse de los pueblos franceses que Edward conquistara en nombre del rey Enrique.

Ese Ángel de la Muerte era un adversario digno de tal nombre, y Edward había aprendido a respetarlo. Y el día anterior, en medio de su creciente ansiedad, le había llegado nuevamente un rumor —hasta ahora el más desconcertante de todos— acerca del caballero. Se decía que el Ángel de la Muerte era una mujer.

De repente, con rapidez, Edward buscó sus ropas. Luego se ajustó las botas negras de cuero y abrió la cortina de la tienda para contemplar la noche estrellada.

¿Y qué pasaba si el Ángel de la Muerte era, en efecto, una mujer? Tal cosa tal vez explicaría la manera irracional, impredecible, y a los ojos de Edward completamente alocada, en que se movía el ejército francés.

Pero ninguna mujer era así de brutal. Ninguna mujer tenía la inteligencia suficiente para dirigir un ejército. Y, ciertamente, ninguna mujer podía blandir una espada con la fuerza necesaria para desarmar a un hombre y, mucho menos, para derribarlo en un torneo de caballería, como contaban las leyendas que hacía una y otra vez el Ángel de la Muerte.

Un movimiento llamó su atención y Edward volvió la cabeza para ver una sombra pequeña y familiar que caminaba por su campamento.

—Anthony —le gritó.

La sombra se detuvo y lo miró. Antes de desaparecer tras una nube, la luna se detuvo por unos instantes para reflejarse en los ojos del muchacho y, una vez más, Edward sintió una momentánea punzada de culpa. Anthony era demasiado pequeño, demasiado joven, para estar allí. Debía haberlo dejado en Inglaterra. Pero tan rápidamente como habían salido a la superficie, las dudas se esfumaron. Anthony estaba donde debía estar, con él.

Mientras el muchacho se acercaba, Edward le preguntó:

—¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora de la noche?

Anthony lo miró a través de su rebelde pelo negro y se negó a ser devuelto a la cama.

—No puedo dormir —contestó.

—¿Tú tampoco? —dijo pensativamente Edward, tornando su mirada hacia el horizonte, a una hilera de colinas situada más allá del campamento. Aguzó la vista, tratando de ver algo que no estaba allí. Le molestaba mucho, incluso más de lo que podía admitir, que Anthony no pudiera dormir. Y le inquietaba. Anthony y él tenían la misma sangre, y los dos compartían un especial sentido de la supervivencia, un instinto que trascendía cualquier pensamiento racional.

Contemplando las suaves colinas que recortaban el horizonte, los recuerdos le inundaron la cabeza. Recuerdos amargos. Su padre estaba enfermo, muy enfermo. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie cuando le colocaban la armadura encima de sus hombros, y en alguna ocasión había sido necesario designar a dos caballeros para que cabalgaran junto a él y le ayudaran a no caerse de la silla. En un encuentro con el enemigo era imposible mantenerlo encima del caballo, y en todos los torneos era el primero en perder el equilibrio. La gente comenzó a llamarlo «el caballero que se rinde», y la nobleza, siempre venenosa, adoptó rápidamente la maldita frase.

Su enfermedad se prolongó durante la mayor parte de la niñez y de la juventud de Edward. Tenía cinco años cuando su padre comenzó a perder en los torneos, y apenas seis cuando los otros niños empezaron a burlarse de él. Más de una vez había acabado con un ojo negro tras las peleas en las que defendía el nombre de su padre, que al fin y al cabo era su propio nombre.

Los caballeros que estaban al servicio de su padre comenzaron a abandonarlo y su progenitor tenía que reemplazarlos con viles mercenarios. Contrató a un grupo llamado La Jauría de los Lobos, cuyos miembros vestían gruesas pieles de animales salvajes y nunca se bañaban. Llevaban el pelo, las barbas y los bigotes enmarañados, descuidados y sucios. Durante las comidas se sentaban en el suelo y esperaban ansiosamente a que les llegara el turno para abalanzarse sobre su buen pedazo de jabalí asado. En cuanto el padre terminaba el suyo y volvía a su asiento, atacaban la comida como si se tratara de una presa, con la furia de los animales salvajes. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, arrancaban los trozos de carne, se retiraban a un rincón de la habitación y comían en la oscuridad, lejos de aquellos que pudieran robarles su alimento. Edward se preguntaba con frecuencia por qué los mantenía su padre, por qué les pagaba para tenerlos en su casa.

Un día Edward se hallaba holgazaneando por los campos, viendo cómo ejercitaban sus habilidades los pocos caballeros que aún quedaban al servicio de su padre. Tenía nueve años y sentía una fuerte urgencia, casi una necesidad, de pelear. Su padre nunca le había preguntado si quería aprender, y por lo tanto, Edward se contentaba con mirar a los caballeros cuando practicaban y luego trataba de imitar sus movimientos en la soledad de su habitación. En esa ocasión, tres caballeros se encontraban entrenándose en el campo, dos de ellos blandiendo sus espadas y un tercero observándolos y gritándoles consejos desde la cerca de madera que rodeaba el escenario del combate. La Jauría de los Lobos se acercó desde el bosque. Casi siempre se desplazaban en grupos, y en esta ocasión no hicieron una excepción. Cinco hombres entraron al recinto donde practicaban los caballeros, y Edward se preguntó si éstos serían capaces de poner en su lugar a semejantes salvajes.

Los caballeros les dijeron que no estaban autorizados para entrar al campo.

Los de La Jauría de los Lobos se miraron los unos a los otros y uno de ellos dio un paso al frente. Sus cabellos eran negros y en la cara tenía una cicatriz que iba desde la mejilla izquierda hasta la parte inferior del cuello. Parte de la marca quedaba cubierta con una piel de lobo que llevaba por encima de su túnica deshilachada. Sus botas estaban descosidas a la altura de los talones por lo que parecía ser el corte de un cuchillo. Su estatura no se equiparaba a la del caballero, pero su constitución era la de un muro de piedra.

—Nosotros iremos adonde nos plazca —dijo con la voz ronca.

—¿Eso significa que nos estás retando? —preguntó sonriendo uno de los caballeros.

—Nosotros no retamos a nadie —contestó el hombre—. La gente nos permite hacer lo que queramos.

—No esta vez, bárbaro —replicó el caballero mientras se le aproximaba con la espada en la mano—. Ya te he dicho que aquí no eres bienvenido.

El hombre retiró con cierta parsimonia la piel de lobo que cubría su túnica y sacó una espada que tenía ajustada al cinturón. El caballero lo atacó de inmediato y el hombre se defendió durante un breve tiempo. Después, con un rugido, avanzó hacia su contrincante y Edward vio con ojos desorbitados por el asombro cómo lo desarmaba en dos movimientos.

—Creo que el que no es bienvenido eres tú —dijo el hombre poniendo la punta de la espada en el cuello del rival.

Los tres caballeros huyeron del campo con la poca dignidad que les quedaba, y dos días más tarde renunciaron al servicio de su padre. A la mañana siguiente, Edward comenzó a seguir los pasos de La Jauría de los Lobos y, lo que es más importante aún, a seguir los pasos del hombre de la cicatriz, al que supo que llamaban Noche. Empezó a imitarlo en todo. Durante las comidas esperaba a que su padre se sentara y luego corría hacia el festín de la carne y agarraba los pedazos con las manos desnudas. Dormía en el gran salón, con La Jauría de los Lobos, y a Noche lo espiaba cuando hacía la guardia, aunque éste nunca le prestó atención.

Hasta que una noche lo atacaron dos escuderos cuando caminaba solo por el pueblo. Lo acosaron a empujones, lo humillaron y, desde luego, lo tildaron de «muñeco» y de ser el «hijo del caballero que se rinde». Cuando Edward les asestó el primer puñetazo, saltaron sobre él y lo dejaron indefenso, ya que además de torpe y poco ágil, era dos años menor que los que lo agredían. Lo abandonaron con la nariz ensangrentada, los labios rotos y más moratones en el cuerpo de los que podía contar. Logró ponerse de rodillas tembloroso, se limpió con las mangas de la camisa la nariz ensangrentada… ¡y los vio! Hacia la parte baja de la calle, tres hombres pertenecientes a La Jauría de los Lobos lo estaban mirando desde la esquina. Despacio, le volvieron la espalda y se alejaron. Edward se sentía demasiado aturdido para seguirlos, y sólo a la mañana siguiente se dio cuenta de que en realidad eran ellos los que lo vigilaban a él.

Había amanecido con los músculos doloridos y mareado. Logró levantarse de la cama, con bastante trabajo, y ya se encaminaba por el corredor del castillo hacia la estancia de su padre cuando oyó una voz que lo llamaba.

—¡Niño!

Edward se detuvo, se volvió a mirar y encontró a Noche al borde de la sombra de las escaleras.

—Me has estado siguiendo.

Edward no se movió. Quería huir, pero sabía que era imposible, que sus piernas no le hubieran obedecido.

—Te ayudaré, niño.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron.

—¿Me enseñarás a pelear?

—No —contestó Noche—, te enseñaré mucho más que eso.

Durante los meses siguientes, Noche le enseñó a descubrir las huellas de los animales y a cazar, pero sobre todo le enseñó a luchar. Día y noche debía estar alerta, esperando los ataques inesperados de Noche, anticipándose a sus próximos asaltos. Su innato sentido de la supervivencia se fue afilando hasta adquirir la agudeza de una cuchilla de afeitar.

Una tarde, cuando Edward apenas tenía doce años, se hallaba sentado muy cerca de Noche, delante del fuego de la chimenea del gran salón del castillo, cuando el hombre lo agarró del brazo y le hizo un corte con un puñal. Más por la impresión que le produjo el corte que por el dolor, Edward retiró el brazo y, con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenadamente, vio cómo Noche se hacía otra herida a sí mismo con el filo del puñal. A continuación, volvió a agarrar el brazo de Edward, como si estuviera ejecutando un rito milenario, lo apretó contra el suyo e hizo que la sangre de las dos heridas se mezclara.

—Recuerda siempre que eres uno de los nuestros —le dijo, y le estrechó la mano mirándolo de frente a los ojos.

Al día siguiente, cuando bajaba las escaleras de piedra que conducían al gran salón, Edward se enteró de que La Jauría de los Lobos se había ido. Se puso furioso. No podía entender por qué se habían marchado, y lo que era todavía más importante, no podía entender por qué no se lo habían llevado con ellos. Cuando su padre trató de consolarlo, Edward lo rechazó, y esa misma tarde tuvo su primera confrontación con los muchachos del castillo.

Era una tarde húmeda y nublada, y Edward aún podía recordar el penetrante olor a cuero que siempre imperaba en el taller del herrero. Mientras esperaba a que el hombre le entregara la espada de su padre, que se había comprometido a recoger, había estado pensando en la conversación que escuchó entre su padre y uno de sus mayordomos, quien le manifestaba sus temores de que los mercenarios pudieran volverse en contra suya y tratar de apoderarse del castillo. Perdido en estos pensamientos amargos, Edward dobló una esquina y chocó con tres escuderos. Hizo lo posible por pasar de largo, pero ellos le cerraron el paso y comenzaron a mofarse de él y a provocarlo. La ira que surgió en su interior lo consumió por completo. Dejó a un lado la espada de su padre y atacó al que tenía más cerca. Rodaron por el suelo, entre la mugre y el barro, lanzándose furiosos puñetazos. Tras unos instantes de intercambio de golpes, los otros dos forajidos intervinieron en la pelea y lo golpearon sin misericordia. Edward no recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido entonces, salvo que cuando todo terminó se hallaba de pie en mitad de la calle, con los puños listos a enfrentarse al enemigo, y que los tres escuderos huían de él.

Desde aquel día no había perdido una sola batalla. Noche y su Jauría de los Lobos le habían enseñado lo que tenían que enseñarle. Y sin embargo, aquella vieja sensación de ansiedad aún lo atormentaba. Bajó la mirada hacia Anthony, que estaba junto a él, escrutando el horizonte, tal como Edward lo había hecho antes. Se arrodilló junto al muchacho, colocándole una mano en el hombro, y esperó a que levantara sus grandes ojos azules.

—En caso de un ataque, recuerda lo que te dije.

Anthony asintió con entusiasmo.

—Que hay que pelear con honor.

—No —agregó Edward frunciendo el entrecejo—. Debes irte donde está la retaguardia del ejército y esperar el desenlace del combate.

—Yo quiero pelear —dijo Anthony, haciendo con sus labios una mueca de desaprobación—. Quiero cortarle la cabeza a uno de esos franceses.

Edward sonrió con cierto orgullo, pero el pensamiento de que Anthony pudiera resultar lastimado lo contuvo.

—Esto no es un juego, Anthony. Estamos en medio de una guerra. Lo que quieren esos hombres es matarte. Eres demasiado pequeño para enfrentarte a un hombre armado.

—Pero si he estado practicando —objetó Anthony con terquedad.

—Lo sé. Y sé también que has progresado, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacerle frente a un hombre que te dobla en tamaño —le explicó Edward pacientemente—. Prométeme, Anthony, que te irás adonde está la retaguardia del ejército.

Anthony suspiró, mostrándose más que desilusionado, y levantó de una patada el polvo del campo.

Edward le apretó el hombro con gentileza.

—¿Me lo prometes, muchacho? —insistió.

—Te lo prometo —dijo Anthony a regañadientes.

Edward contempló su alicaído rostro. Rechazarlo le rompía el corazón, pero no estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro la vida del muchacho en un encuentro con el enemigo. Levantó la mano y con ella retiró el mechón de pelo negro que ocultaba sus ojos.

—Trata de descansar, Anthony —le aconsejó—. Si no me equivoco, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que entremos en batalla.

Anthony se escabulló en la oscuridad.

Edward volvió a su tienda, y después de colocar en su sitio la cortina que hacía las veces de puerta, se dirigió hacia una palangana de agua que sus criados habían colocado en una mesa al lado de la cama. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyó las manos a uno y otro lado de la palangana y se quedó mirando el reflejo de sus facciones en el agua. ¿Qué le había sucedido a su avanzadilla?

—¡Diablos! —gruñó, y sumergió sus manos en el agua para luego lavarse la cara, sintiendo el frío del líquido contra su templada piel.

Se echó varias manotadas de agua en la cara y dejó que le escurriera por las mejillas hasta caer de nuevo en la palangana. Suspirando, se limpió los restos de agua que quedaban en sus ojos y pensó que faltaba menos de una hora para que despuntara el amanecer. No valía la pena, por lo tanto, acostarse de nuevo.

La luz de una sola vela, que descansaba al lado de la palangana, hizo brillar su imagen temblorosa en la superficie ya quieta del agua. Mientras Edward la observaba, la imagen cambió, moviéndose ligeramente. Poco a poco, el agua comenzó a rizarse, distorsionando la imagen de la luz de la vela. Las ondulaciones se volvieron más fuertes y más pronunciadas, y entonces oyó en la distancia un retumbar estruendoso que con el transcurso de cada segundo iba creciendo en intensidad. Edward se enderezó rápidamente.

¡Caballos! ¡Caballos que corrían hacia ellos al galope!

Desenvainó la espada, que brilló con la misma luz de la vela que antes se reflejara en el agua y, respirando profundamente, retiró con urgencia la cortina de la tienda y salió al exterior.

De inmediato sintió que unos tenebrosos cascos negros se le echaban encima. Saltó hacia atrás de manera instintiva, cayó al suelo y rodando por él. El caballo sin jinete, que echaba espuma por la boca, relinchó y pasó corriendo a su lado.

Los gritos de batalla resonaban a lo largo y ancho del campo. «¡Por la sangre de Dios!», pensó. «¡Nos están atacando!». Alguien dio un alarido de dolor a sus espaldas. Edward se arrastró, tan agachado como le fue posible, hasta el lugar del que procedía la voz, aferrando firmemente la empuñadura de su espada. Cruzó a la derecha, moviéndose alrededor de una tienda, y vio a uno de los atacantes desplomado sobre un tonel. Edward sonrió con amargura cuando notó que Emmett McCarty limpiaba su espada con la túnica del hombre muerto. McCarty era su segundo al mando, lo más parecido a un amigo que había podido encontrar durante los años que había pasado librando guerras contra los enemigos del rey Enrique.

McCarty alzó los ojos y le hizo señas de que se aproximara.

—¿Qué diablos les ha pasado a nuestros centinelas? ¿Por qué no nos han avisado? —preguntó Edward en medio del jaleo que amenazaba con ahogar sus palabras.

—No sé —gritó McCarty.

—¿Quiénes son?

McCarty se agachó para palpar el cadáver del invasor y le arrancó un pedazo de la túnica, que de inmediato le entregó a su señor.

Edward tomó en sus manos el trozo de tela y lo miró. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de desprecio y sus ojos se tornaron fríos cuando apretó las hilachas del tejido. Reconoció inmediatamente el símbolo: la silueta de un ángel negro contra un fondo blanco.

La marca del Ángel de la Muerte.

Isabella terminó de batirse con un inglés, hiriéndole limpiamente el brazo con el que sostenía la espada, y alzando rápidamente la vista para valorar la situación. Sus caballeros, bien armados y entrenados, intercambiaban golpes con hombres que estaban apenas parcialmente vestidos. Muchos de los ingleses habían caído, y sus tropas ya cercaban al resto. La batalla casi había terminado. El sabor áspero del humo llenaba su boca, y podía oírse el crepitar del fuego que incendiaba las tiendas vecinas, con deslumbrante resplandor.

Se quedó mirando el campo de batalla. Sólo unas cuantas tiendas permanecían en pie, y sólo unos pocos ingleses insistían en defender el terreno y se negaban a salir corriendo. Entre los caballeros armados que aún blandían sus espadas, se fijó en un hombre que se destacaba de los otros por su estatura. Su negra cabellera reflejaba como en un gesto de desafío infernal las chispas que se desprendían de su espada cuando ésta detenía las arremetidas de la infantería. Mientras lo observaba, vio que derribaba a uno y luego a otro de sus caballeros. Iracunda, Isabella espoleó su caballo blanco, que le gustaba montar en horas de peligro, pero una densa nube de humo nubló de pronto su visión. Con el escudo abanicó, furiosa, el humo, pero cuando éste se desvaneció en el aire se dio cuenta de que el hombre ya no estaba. Dirigió su mirada hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, pero en ninguna parte podía verlo.

Se bajó del caballo a inspeccionar la escena que tenía delante de sus ojos. El sol, dubitativo, apenas permitía distinguir la línea del horizonte, como si estuviera temeroso de iluminar la muerte y la destrucción que cubrían por doquier el campo de batalla. Casi todas las tiendas habían sido pisoteadas por los cascos de los caballos, y los hombres yacían despatarrados, muertos o muriéndose, en todos los rincones del terreno. Alcanzó a ver cómo huía hacia el bosque el último de los ingleses, y cuando James soltó las riendas de su montura para galopar tras él, lo detuvo con un gesto firme y sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Déjalo ir, pareció decirle. Servirá para nuestros propósitos. Correrá la noticia de nuestra victoria y se conocerá la derrota del Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

—¡Encuentren al Príncipe de las Tinieblas! —ordenó Isabella.

Estaba segura de que se había escondido en alguna parte. Él nunca hubiera huido y, por lo tanto, o estaba muerto o estaba inconsciente. Esperaba que no estuviera muerto, ya que quería conocerlo. De él se decía que tenía los ojos negros, que su cabellera oscura le erizaba los cuernos al mismo demonio, que había sido criado por los lobos y que la fortaleza de sus brazos era suficiente para cortarles la cabeza a cinco hombres con un solo movimiento de su espada. Isabella sonrió para sus adentros. Se trataba, probablemente, de un hombre flaco y enjuto, sin ninguna relación con las habladurías que adornaban sus hazañas, pero Isabella prefería imaginarse a su odiado enemigo a la luz de las versiones más oscuras que corrían sobre él. Esto se sumaba a su misterio, a su leyenda, según la cual, con una sola mirada, una mirada que parecía provenir de las profundidades del infierno, podía robarle el corazón a una mujer.

Una vez más, sus ojos se fijaron en la carnicería que había a su alrededor. «Verdaderamente», pensó con amargura, «hoy me he ganado mi reputación». Caminó a lo largo de lo que quedaba del campamento de los ingleses, viendo el espectáculo de las tiendas incineradas y de los cadáveres atravesados por lanzas y cuchillos. De pronto tropezó con un caballero caído que sangraba profusamente por una herida en el pecho y al que se le notaba, debajo de la armadura, el brillo de una cadena metálica. Se detuvo, odiándose a sí misma por ello, consciente de que cuanto más mirara al hombre más humano le parecería.

Isabella contempló el color de sus ojos y se preguntó, como mil veces lo había hecho antes, si tenía familia. ¿Quién lo lloraría, ahora que estaba a punto de morir? ¿Una esposa? ¿Unos hijos? ¡Oh!, se odiaba a sí misma. ¿Por qué se atormentaba? No era ni la primera ni la última vez que ordenaba matar a un hombre, así como no era tampoco ni la primera ni la última vez que caminaba entre un reguero de cadáveres haciéndose las mismas preguntas. ¿Qué sentía una persona al ser amada? ¿Qué sentía una persona al ser despedida con un beso antes de irse a una batalla?

Las manos del hombre se movieron e Isabella se le acercó. Sus párpados se cerraron y un quejido escapó de sus labios. Isabella se arrodilló al lado de su enemigo. La preocupación se le notaba en la manera de arrugar la frente. Era posible que, después de todo, volviera a reunirse con la gente que lo amaba. Le quitó el yelmo y buscó algo en los alrededores para contener el flujo de sangre que manaba de su pecho. Sus ojos se fijaron en un pedazo de túnica que estaba tirado en el suelo. Lo agarró y le presionó la herida por encima de la malla que le servía de coraza.

Sus ojos se abrieron, llenos de dolor febril.

—Descansa —le dijo Isabella en inglés—. La batalla ha terminado.

La mirada del hombre se concentró en ella y la confusión se apoderó de sus rasgos cubiertos de sangre y de barro. Isabella se dio cuenta de que la observaba con un gesto de desprecio en la boca.

—¿Eres el Ángel de la Muerte? —le preguntó con voz burlona.

Isabella lo ignoró, presionando el pedazo de túnica contra la herida y tratando de despojarlo de su armadura.

—Necesitarás un médico —señaló—, o no sobrevivirás.

Elevó sus ojos hacia los de él, y retrocedió ante el destello de odio y desprecio que brillaba en sus pupilas.

—Preferiría estar muerto antes de permitir que tus sucias manos me toquen —replicó antes de escupirle a la cara.

Sorprendida, Isabella se levantó de nuevo. ¡Había tratado de ayudarlo! ¡Había tratado de salvarle la vida para que pudiera volver a reunirse con la gente que lo amaba! Pero sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. La sorpresa se convirtió rápidamente en furia. Su boca se cerró y los ojos se estrecharon. El viento echó hacia atrás la capa que llevaba puesta y levantó pequeños remolinos de polvo en el campo de batalla. El turno del desprecio le había llegado a ella, y sus ojos lo miraron con un odio concentrado al limpiarse de la cara el escupitajo.

El viento dejó de soplar. Cuando Isabella volvió a mirarlo, todo estaba en calma.

—Entonces morirás —sentenció, y se dispuso a abandonarlo.

—¡Isabella! —era la voz de su hermano, que estaba tras ella.

Se volvió con los ojos encendidos de ira.

—¿Qué quieres? —indagó.

James se despojó del yelmo, lleno de excitación, y sus ojos azules brillaron más que de costumbre.

Isabella conocía esa mirada. Había visto esa confianza muchas veces antes. Significaba sólo una cosa: éxito. La furia se esfumó y sintió que la sangre fluía precipitadamente por sus venas. ¡Lo tenían! ¡Estaba en su campo y era su prisionero! ¡El Príncipe de las Tinieblas era suyo!

—Lo llevaré a la tienda para someterlo a los polvos de la verdad —dijo James.

Isabella asintió. Luego, cuando James se retiraba, su mano le agarró el brazo al prisionero. Y cuando éste levantó la vista, ella inclinó la cabeza sobre el caballero caído.

—Y llama a un médico para que vea a este canalla —ordenó.


	6. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

La nube blanca se desvaneció lentamente ante Isabella cuando atravesó el suave humo que soltaban las antorchas encendidas colocadas alrededor de la tienda. Un escalofrío, casi un presentimiento, erizó su piel cuando vio que las volutas subían en espiral alrededor de las formas que permanecían en sombra. Se detuvo, tratando de que la excitación no se disipara de sus venas. En el pasado, los hombres habían sido tantas veces incapaces de colmar sus expectativas, que ahora temía ser defraudada una vez más por éste, la más poderosa de todas las leyendas. Pero su sombra la atraía, lo que hizo que dejara a un lado las dudas. Tenía que conocer sus secretos.

Isabella continuó moviéndose a través del humo hasta que el oscuro aspecto borroso del cuerpo masculino adquirió una forma sólida. Había luchado hasta el final, pensó, tal como ella lo hubiera hecho. James le había contado que se habían requerido veinte hombres para someterlo. ¿Veinte hombres? Ella quería creerlo, pero no podía descartar que James estuviera exagerando, aunque no era su costumbre inflar la verdad. Saliendo de la niebla que la rodeaba, avanzó hacia la figura encadenada a un poste en la tienda.

La cabeza le colgaba hacia abajo y la melena negra le cubría el pecho. De modo que tiene el pelo negro, pensó, y se preguntó si era verdad que debajo del pelo se escondían los cuernos.

Isabella se le acercó despacio, procurando apreciar la complexión de su cuerpo. No se desilusionó. La necesidad que sentía de tocarlo era abrumadora. Tendió la mano hacia el pelo que cubría su torso desnudo y se maravilló ante el tamaño de sus músculos, duros, poderosos, curvas esculpidas sobre carne caliente. «Magnífico», pensó, y se dejó envolver por el olor a almizcle que emanaban sus poros.

El prisionero se movió hacia un lado y otro, como si estuviera tratando de aclarar su mente. Levantó la cabeza muy despacio, y una extraña emoción pasó por la columna vertebral de Isabella cuando sus ojos negros, los ojos de la medianoche, iluminaron su cara con un brillo parecido al de la luz de la luna.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —le preguntó con voz baja y sugestiva.

A través de la oscuridad que lo envolvía como un velo, distinguió el fulgor de sus dientes blancos. Isabella retiró su mano del torso del prisionero y se quedó mirando cómo las sombras desaparecían cuando su cara comenzaba a ser iluminada por la luz de las antorchas. Un estremecimiento la recorrió. La luz de las antorchas le reveló los rasgos de una boca sensual, ahora decorada por un gesto cínico, y un mentón espartano que parecía heredado de un linaje de guerreros antiguos.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración mientras admiraba al ejemplar del sexo masculino que tenía delante de ella. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Era éste el hombre que había nacido sin corazón? ¿Era éste el hombre que tenía pactos con el diablo?

¿El más temido de todos los bárbaros que poblaban Inglaterra?

Y si era así, ¿cómo podía ser tan bien parecido?

Ignoró sus comentarios anteriores y dio un paso atrás. Las brumas envolvían su cuerpo como si fueran una capa desplegada alrededor de ella. Rápidamente recobró la compostura y sus ojos azules volvieron a depositarse en él sin emoción alguna.

—De modo —murmuró— que eres el Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos, como si estuviera leyéndole la mente. Isabella vio las emociones que pasaban por su cara: reconocimiento,

incredulidad y, por supuesto, ira. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más que antes.

—¿El Ángel de la Muerte? ¿Una mujer?

—¿Has oído los rumores que corren?

—¡Quítame las cadenas en este mismo instante!

Isabella no pudo dejar de reír cuando vio cómo trataba de soltarse de las cadenas y le daba órdenes como si ella fuera una sirviente cualquiera.

—Te doy la bienvenida al campamento —le dijo.

Sus ojos se volvieron fríos, y se cerraron hasta convertirse en una especie de línea tan delgada como una cuchilla de afeitar. Y cuando habló, su voz sonó como un gruñido despectivo.

—No percibo mucho calor en tu saludo, mujer. Es posible que estés hecha de hielo, como cuentan las historias.

Isabella sintió cómo el calor de su mirada de odio pasaba por su cuerpo, congelándole la sangre.

—¿Y es que debo recibir con los brazos abiertos al más mortal de nuestros enemigos? —preguntó con suavidad mientras su mano delgada volaba al cinturón de su túnica y, con un movimiento rápido, sacaba de su vaina un puñal afilado—. ¿No debería saludarte, más bien, con el filo de esta daga? —añadió, esperando ver el miedo reflejarse en los bellos rasgos de su cara.

Pero no lo vio.

Al contrario, el prisionero soltó una carcajada. Una ira inmediata y ardiente recorrió su cuerpo, arropándolo con una nube negra de rabia. Como un rayo cegador que estalla de repente en una oscura tormenta de furia, arremetió contra él. El filo del puñal le hirió las mejillas, cortándole la piel, y el corte comenzó a escupir una sangre brillante, intensamente roja. Vio cómo le escurría por la cara, y un sentimiento de horror enfrió su arrebato. No había querido lastimarlo.

La risa no abandonó al Príncipe de las Tinieblas mientras alzaba la cabeza.

—Eres de verdad valiente, mi señora —afirmó—. Se necesita tener el corazón robusto para golpear y herir a un hombre indefenso.

Ella recobró la compostura tras soltar una risa nerviosa.

—¿Me tomas por tonta? —inquirió—. ¿Crees que debería quitarte las cadenas para que luego me estrangularas con tus propias manos?

Él volvió su mejilla sana hacia ella.

—¿Tal vez preferirías herirme el otro lado de la cara?

Isabella quedó asombrada. Sin embargo, el aguijón de su pregunta hizo que la idea le pareciera atractiva, motivo por el cual levantó la hoja de su puñal, presionándolo contra la piel del prisionero. Los nudillos de la mano alcanzaron a rozar su mejilla y un leve temblor agitó su columna vertebral.

Se quedó mirándole el perfil un largo rato, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él y comprendiendo que el escalofrío que sentía en su cuerpo no era de frialdad ni, mucho menos, de repulsión. Por el contrario, sintió que disfrutaba tocándole la piel. Se puso furiosa consigo misma, entornó los ojos e hizo rechinar sus dientes. Su mano tembló al retirar de su mejilla la hoja del puñal.

—No te gustaría demasiado —le dijo.

—¡Puta! —contestó él.

Isabella ignoró su explosivo comentario.

—Cuéntame cuántos hombres tiene Enrique en su ejército.

Como esperaba, la ingeniosa boca del Príncipe de las Tinieblas permaneció cerrada, y ella retornó la daga a su funda.

—¿Está entre sus planes atacar a Francia? —preguntó con voz inquisitiva, mirándolo de frente mientras dejaba que las yemas de sus dedos entraran en contacto con el contenido de la bolsa que llevaba atada al cinto. Se trataba de una extraña mezcla de hierbas, raíces y flores silvestres, machacadas hasta que quedaban convertidas en un fino polvo. James había aprendido la receta de una gitana a quien llamaba con frecuencia para que le adivinara el porvenir. Isabella también la había usado en repetidas ocasiones, y era testigo de que sus misteriosos poderes le añadían un potente combustible al miedo que su leyenda había despertado entre las mentes débiles de sus enemigos franceses.

—Si verdaderamente esperas que conteste tus preguntas con sinceridad, eres todavía más imbécil de lo que la leyenda dice sobre ti —replicó él en tono desafiante.

Isabella hizo caso omiso del insulto y se inclinó sobre su cara hasta que sus labios casi tocaron los del prisionero.

—Ya me contarás tus pensamientos más profundos —le dijo—. Ya me contarás tus secretos.

—No lo creo —respondió el prisionero.

Isabella, viendo la confusión que denotaban sus ojos, a pesar de sus provocadoras palabras, sonrió burlonamente. Alzó los dedos, a los que ya se les había pegado el polvo de las hierbas, las raíces y las flores silvestres machacadas, y se los pasó seductoramente por los labios antes de que él volviera el rostro y, escupiendo con fuerza, moviera la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

De repente, sus dientes comenzaron a castañetear, y unos instantes después todo su cuerpo se estaba retorciendo en convulsiones horribles. Isabella sabía que algo parecido a dagas de hielo, delgadas y afiladas, corrían por su torrente sanguíneo, solidificándolo, y amenazaban con hacer estallar sus venas. Él trató de hablar, pero el polvillo que moteaba sus labios se lo impidió.

—Yo… yo… —alcanzó a murmurar antes de que lo acometiera otra convulsión por todo el cuerpo—. Yo…

—Sí, tú terminarás hablando —aseveró Isabella, con el ceño fruncido y sintiéndose un tanto desilusionada. Había sido relativamente fácil someter al Príncipe de las Tinieblas. «No es en realidad un príncipe», pensó. «Es sólo un hombre como cualquier otro».

Vio cómo se esforzaba por dejar de temblar y cómo la miraba con los ojos encendidos por el fuego de la venganza.

—Yo… yo… yo te mataré algún día por esto —alcanzó a decirle con los dientes apretados.

Los ojos de Isabella brillaron con el desafío. A ningún otro hombre había tenido que aplicarle dos dosis seguidas, pero en este caso se trataba del gran Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Una segunda dosis debería rendir su voluntad, pensó mientras sus dedos tocaban nuevamente el polvo mágico, que se adhirió inmediatamente a ellos. Levantó la mano, pero cuando la acercaba a sus labios, él volvió la cara y sus dedos rozaron su mejilla herida, empapándose de sangre. En ese mismo instante vio que el Príncipe de las Tinieblas emitía un grito de dolor. Sabía que era frío, muy frío. Sus hombros se encorvaron, temblorosos por la sensación ardiente que le producía el polvo. Ella contempló su torso desnudo, y no pudo dejar de admirar la fortaleza de su cuello, la firmeza de su pecho y la dureza de su estómago. El cuerpo del prisionero sufrió una última sacudida, y luego se calmó del todo.

Isabella dio un paso hacia él. Tenía los ojos en blanco, como si su mente se hubiera quedado vacía de repente.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó frotándose los dedos.

—La gente me llama el Príncipe de las Tinieblas —dijo la voz apocada del prisionero.

—Pero ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

—Edward Cullen.

—¿Cuántos soldados hay en el ejército del rey Enrique?

—Los suficientes para destruirte sin misericordia de ninguna especie —fue la respuesta desprovista de emoción que obtuvo.

—No te estaba pidiendo tu opinión —replicó Isabella—, te estaba preguntando por los números. Habla.

—Dos mil arqueros y cinco mil hombres en armas.

Isabella sonrió, ya que se trataba de una información valiosa.

—Háblame de los arqueros —agregó—. ¿Son tan buenos como dice todo el mundo?

—Sí, pero… —dijo Edward, y luego se quebró su voz.

—Continúa. Tienes que contarme todo lo que sabes —insistió ella.

—Los arqueros… —murmuró—… no sirven para nada en este momento. Muchos de ellos han muerto, y entrenar a quienes puedan reemplazarlos tomará no menos de seis meses.

Isabella no pudo controlar la risa que se le agolpaba en la garganta.

—¿Atacar a Francia es parte de los planes del rey Enrique? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Sólo está planeando reconquistar las tierras que con todo derecho pertenecen a Inglaterra —reveló Edward sin tapujos de ninguna índole.

—¡De modo que sí piensa atacarnos! ¿Cuándo? ¡Habla!

—No sé —declaró finalmente el hombre.

Durante un instante, Isabella pensó que había visto un destello de luz detrás de las pupilas de sus ojos negros. Frunció el ceño. Un momento de duda paralizó su razonamiento. ¿El polvo será lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿Le estará haciendo efecto? Borró toda incertidumbre que pudiera abrigar su pensamiento. El polvo no le había fallado nunca y no tenía razones para desconfiar de él ahora, aunque estaba segura de que su efecto no duraría mucho tiempo más.

Isabella estudió a su prisionero. Sus ojos eran oscuros, inescrutables y misteriosos. Le recordaban, extrañamente, a los ojos de los lobos, pero también sabía que la leyenda podía enturbiar sus pensamientos. El pelo rebelde de Edward brillaba a la luz de las antorchas, dándole una aureola de animal salvaje. El amago de un incierto sentimiento de culpa tocó el corazón de Isabella cuando vio que un mechón de su negra cabellera se había humedecido con la sangre que aún corría por su mejilla. «¿Cómo pude cortarle la cara?», se dijo. «Una cara tan bella y perfecta…».

Quiso aproximarse para quitarle el pelo de la herida, pero su mano se congeló a mitad del camino. «¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Él es el enemigo! ¡Se merece mucho más que un simple corte en la mejilla!». Se apartó de nuevo, sintiéndose mareada por los sentimientos que agitaban su interior y que la hacían verse como un ser débil. La ira volvió a apoderarse de sus emociones. ¿Cómo era posible que él suscitara en ella unas ganas irresistibles de tocarlo? ¿Cómo podía mostrarse blanda de corazón cuando sus palabras estaban llenas de odio? ¡Al diablo! ¡Granuja! Le dio la espalda durante un momento, abriendo y cerrando las manos, y cuando se volvió a mirarlo se sintió próxima a explotar, a golpearlo sin descanso por haberla convertido en una mujer débil, dócil e indefensa.

Una ráfaga de viento les llegó de afuera, levantando la cortina de la tienda y haciendo que el pelo de Isabella volara por encima de su cara y de sus hombros. El fuego de su alma le enrojeció las mejillas e imprimió en sus ojos azules una brillantez extraordinaria.

Él abrió los suyos y quedó estupefacto.

Isabella se contuvo, confundida al ver la maravillosa expresión de su cara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó retirándose el pelo que cubría sus ojos.

—Eres bella —murmuró el prisionero. El impacto de sus palabras reemplazó la furia que sentía hacia él.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Edward desvió su mirada.

Isabella había escuchado sus palabras con absoluta claridad, pero su mente se negaba a reconocerlas. «Bella» no era un adjetivo que los hombres usaran comúnmente para describirla. El Ángel de la Muerte. La Reina de Hielo. Éstas eran las expresiones que usaban los hombres para referirse a ella.

Se sentía tan sorprendida por su declaración que no supo cómo comportarse. Los nervios la habían paralizado. Estaba perdiendo segundos muy valiosos. Tenía que pensar en una nueva pregunta. Una pregunta…

Bella. Él había dicho que ella era bella. Se sentía reblandecida, y ya no lo miraba como se mira a un enemigo sino como…

¡No!

Salió de la tienda para respirar el aire de la noche y pasó al lado de un grupo de hombres que jugaban a los dados. Dentro de su cabeza, la voz de Edward repetía suavemente el adjetivo una y otra vez. En su afán, casi atropella al cocinero que estaba preparando un pato ahumado para la cena. ¡Bella! La palabra sonaba en sus oídos como una plaga que se le extendía por todo el cuerpo y le afectaba el pensamiento. Llegó a su tienda y, antes de desaparecer en el interior, apenas alcanzó a decirle al guardia, que vigilaba la cortina de la puerta como si fuera una estatua de piedra, que no deseaba ser molestada.

Cuando ya se encontraba a salvo en sus cuarteles, Isabella miró a su alrededor hasta que la vista se posó en un cofre de madera ceñido por anchas bandas de plata. Se acordó de que una tía suya se lo había regalado hacía cinco años, con la esperanza de que se volviera más femenina. Ella nunca había hecho uso de lo que había dentro del cofre: trajes insinuantes, finísimas prendas interiores, elaboradas peinetas y piezas de joyería, todo lo cual consideraba indignas muestras de feminidad.

Abrió el cofre. Después de años de desuso, la madera crujió en señal de rechazo. Se dejó caer de rodillas y metió sus manos entre los vestidos de terciopelo, los camisones de seda, los collares de perlas, los pendientes de rubí y los anillos de oro, elementos todos que había acumulado a lo largo de los años, hasta que encontró el objeto que buscaba.

Era un espejo con incrustaciones de oro y diamantes, esculpidas delicadamente en el marco de metal. Lo cogió con ambas manos y se quedó mirando a la persona que le devolvía la mirada desde la brillante superficie. Ya no era la niña que había sido cinco años antes.

La piel de su rostro le pareció tan tersa y suave como antes, al igual que los huesos de sus pómulos, y en el azul de sus ojos creyó ver el color de los océanos más profundos.

Isabella movió el espejo, tratando de verse de perfil. No podía ver nada que la hiciera atractiva, nada que la hiciera diferente. Y, sin embargo, él le había dicho que era bella, algo que ella no pensaba de sí misma y que nadie le había dicho nunca hasta entonces. Nunca.

Estaba inspeccionando sus facciones cuando vio en la superficie del espejo que la cortina de la tienda se abría y que James se deslizaba a su interior.

—¿Qué has descubierto? —le preguntó con palabras que apenas ocultaban la excitación que sentía.

Isabella lo ignoró, mirándose a sí misma en el espejo y procurando descubrir en su reflejo la belleza que Edward había visto en ella. Era lo único que le importaba.

—¿Isabella? —la llamó de nuevo James, arrugando la frente en señal de confusión y despachándose luego con rabia—. ¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Qué te ha hecho? Debería haberte acompañado alguien durante el interrogatorio…

—James —contestó Isabella, medio ausente, volviendo su cara hacia el espejo—, ¿piensas que soy bella?

Un gestó de sorpresa apareció en su cara de niño, y durante un momento lo mantuvo inmóvil. De pronto, no obstante, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reír con unas carcajadas que brotaban de su garganta como si ésta fuera una fuente inagotable.

El rostro de Isabella se ruborizó intensamente, y sus ojos pasaron del azul de la inocencia al azul profundo del mar embravecido. Lentamente, y con la mandíbula rígida por el incontrolable enfado, colocó el espejo a un lado y cerró la tapa del pesado cofre de madera.

James interrumpió su risa cuando captó un destello asesino en los ojos de su hermana.

—Lo siento mucho, Isabella —dijo con cierto nerviosismo—. No era mi intención reírme de ti. Es sólo que… bueno, es sólo que si hace un rato te hubiera sugerido que eres bella, me habrías cortado la lengua.

Aún tenía la mandíbula rígida, tanto como la piedra, y lo que indicaba su actitud era que nadie, absolutamente nadie, tenía derecho a reírse de ella.

—Por favor, Isabella —dijo James sinceramente—. Perdóname.

—Vete —le contestó su hermana dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué?

—Que te vayas antes de que diga algo de lo cual después me arrepienta —aclaró secamente Isabella.

James la estudió durante algunos segundos y luego abandonó la tienda. Después de que los pasos de su hermano se perdieran en la oscuridad, Isabella se castigó a sí misma. «No eres bella», se dijo. «Eres un guerrero, un caballero, y los caballeros no son bellos. Son fuertes, curtidos, implacables. Yo nunca seré bella».

Y, sin embargo, a los ojos de la más poderosa de todas las leyendas, a los ojos del más osado caballero inglés, ella sí era bella.

El polvo de la verdad nunca mentía.


	7. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

El sol calentaba los hombros desnudos de Edward. Sus manos estaban atadas por delante y le habían amarrado los pies, de un tobillo al otro, con una cuerda que pasaba por debajo del caballo en el que iba montado. Nada de esto le molestaba, aunque habían estado cabalgando desde primeras horas de la mañana. Su mente se encontraba absorta en la persona que lo había capturado. No podía dejar de mirar cómo presidía, tan estirada, la marcha del ejército. La rabia lo consumió. Podía sentir cómo las cuerdas que tenía alrededor de las muñecas se le enterraban en la carne cuando apretaba las manos. ¡Era una desgracia haber sido capturado por una mujer! Distraído con estos pensamientos, sin embargo, su mente trataba de encontrar la manera de escapar, pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a quien cabalgaba delante de sus tropas con tanta propiedad, con tan extraña gracia.

Si sus compañeros de la Jauría de los Lobos lo hubieran visto ahora, ¡cómo se hubieran reído! ¡El gran Príncipe de las Tinieblas capturado por una mujer! ¡Increíble! El pensamiento de que aquellos hombres pudieran burlarse de él lo hacía apretar los dientes. «¡Maldita sea!», se dijo. «¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Todos los sentidos de mi cuerpo me lo había advertido, y sin embargo, ignoré los avisos que me hacían mis instintos!». Ella era tan calmada, tan engañosa. ¿Cómo pudo burlar a sus centinelas? Volvió a apretar los dientes, lleno de frustración. «¡Es suficiente!», pensó. «Ya todo ha terminado. Lo que debo hacer es afrontar los hechos tal como son y esperar a que se presente alguna oportunidad. Tarde o temprano se presentará, y cuando suceda, estaré listo para aprovecharla».

Ella ordenó que el ejército de detuviera y desmontó. Los ojos de él siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos cuando se puso delante de un hombre que casi la doblaba en estatura y comenzó a hablar con él. ¿Cómo era posible que aquellos hombres se dejaran dirigir por una mujer?, se preguntó Edward, quien creyó ver que ella lo miraba antes de desaparecer tras los árboles de un pequeño claro del bosque.

De pronto sintió un tirón en las cuerdas que tenía apretadas alrededor de los tobillos y vio cómo dos hombres deshacían los nudos. Estaban bien armados, pero ninguno de ellos llevaba el yelmo puesto. Podría escaparse, aunque con las manos atadas nunca hubiera podido pelear con ellos.

Permitió que lo bajaran del caballo y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Le ayudaron a ponerse de pie y lo condujeron a empujones hacia delante. Las piernas le dolían después de tanto tiempo de inmovilidad, y por poco tropieza en el camino. Se enderezó rápidamente cuando oyó una risa contenida entre los hombres que lo iban siguiendo a sus espaldas. Se preguntó adónde lo llevaban, pero otro empellón contestó por él la pregunta. Lo llevaban hacia más allá del claro del bosque, y cuando pasó delante del ejército notó que los soldados se volvían a mirarlo. Había ira y resentimiento en sus ojos, y Edward tuvo un momento de satisfacción.

«Deberían odiarme», pensó, «tanto como yo los odio a ellos».

Al terminar de recorrer el claro del bosque la vio en pie al lado de un árbol muy alto. Se detuvo de inmediato, paralizado por el pensamiento de que ella lo había mandado llamar. «¿Qué querrá de mí? ¿Volver a torturarme?», se preguntó.

Los soldados lo arrojaron a los pies de ella y lo obligaron a morder el polvo, haciéndole sentir náuseas. Escupió, se puso de rodillas y se quitó la mugre de los ojos con las manos atadas.

Los soldados que lo vigilaban le pasaron una cuerda alrededor del cuello y le entregaron el extremo opuesto a la jefa. Durante algunos segundos se inquietó ante la perspectiva de que lo fueran a colgar de alguna rama, pero luego vio que ella aseguraba el otro extremo de la cuerda a la base del árbol. ¿Pretendía humillarlo como a un perro? Cuando terminó de atar la cuerda, les ordenó a los soldados que se marcharan.

Edward los siguió con la mirada, inspeccionó con gran curiosidad el claro del bosque y se volvió hacia ella.

Estaban solos.

Su enemiga, su acompañante ahora, era muy valiente o, por el contrario, muy estúpida, pero en todo caso había ocupado el centro de sus pensamientos desde el momento mismo en que la vio por primera vez, atravesando la neblina que producía el humo de las antorchas, como un ángel que de pronto sale de las nubes. Ella le dio la espalda y Edward sintió una punzada de frustración: ¿cómo podía conocer sus intenciones si ni siquiera podía distinguirle la cara?

Se puso de pie y, dando un paso hacia ella, murmuró muy suavemente:

—¿Crees que amarrándome a un árbol estarás a salvo, Ángel?

La notó rígida. El pelo de la muchacha acarició los nudillos de sus manos cuando, con descaro, las colocó sobre sus frías cotas de malla.

—¿A salvo de qué? —dijo ella con la voz temblorosa, pero sin apartarse—. Tú eres mi prisionero. ¿O es que lo has olvidado?

—Es cierto que estoy atado —murmuró Edward al levantar las manos para luego dejarlas descansar alrededor del cuello de ella—, pero también es cierto que mis manos están lejos de no poderse defender.

«Aprieta», se dijo a sí mismo.

Ella lo miró y Edward se sintió paralizado. Aquellos ojos, del color del más profundo de los mares, lo mantuvieron congelado en su sitio. ¿Se trataba de otro de sus trucos mágicos? Aquellos labios, tan llenos y tan rojos como los pétalos más suaves de una rosa, lo extasiaban.

La mujer se movió, colocándose con facilidad fuera de su alcance. Edward se quedó dónde estaba, delante del árbol, absolutamente estupefacto. ¿Era ésta la mujer que lo había capturado? ¡No podía ser! ¡Por la sangre de Cristo, si era un bocado delicioso! Incluso en aquel indigno y extraño momento, sintió que un torrente de pasión lo recorría por dentro como una corriente tormentosa.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¡Le había puesto las manos alrededor del cuello! ¡La hubiera podido estrangular ahí mismo! ¿Le habría hecho perder el juicio con esos polvos mágicos que utilizaba? En vez de torturar a sus prisioneros como lo hacían los auténticos caballeros, ¡ella se valía de pociones misteriosas y de otras artimañas propias de las mujeres! ¡Cobarde!

La buscó con la mirada. Ahí estaba, contemplándolo con ese brillo de los ojos tan cautivador y, sin embargo, amenazante. ¡Era tan pequeña! El hecho de que dirigiera un ejército le parecía a Edward algo inconcebible.

Pero ella fue capaz de capturarte, le dijo, riéndose de él, una voz interior.

Isabella se alejó haciendo un movimiento para que su pelo luminoso cayera en cascadas sobre sus mejillas y luego le llegara hasta bien abajo de los hombros, brillando a la luz del sol como el ala de un esbelto pájaro negro.

¡Una mujer!, pensó Edward. ¡No podía ser! Tenía que haber un hombre que la ayudara.

—Se rumorea que los comandantes del ejército son tus amantes —aventuró, medio afirmando, medio preguntando.

Unos ojos furiosos le devolvieron la mirada.

—No necesito que me ayuden a comandar mi ejército —respondió, captando el sentido oculto del comentario del prisionero.

«¡Miente!», se dijo con el ceño fruncido. «Ninguna mujer hubiera sido capaz de capturarme sin la ayuda de un hombre». Se encogió de hombros ante el profundo sentimiento que nació dentro de él y que le revelaba que ella estaba diciendo la verdad. Aguzó la vista, tratando de apreciar en sus debidas dimensiones a la mujer real que tenía delante de sus ojos, pero mientras la estudiaba con toda la atención del caso notó que su frente se arrugaba y que sus labios se apretaban, sólo para resaltar su deslumbrante belleza. Maldijo su suerte.

Sin previo aviso, y con una rapidez inusitada, ella se agachó a recoger un frasco que yacía en el suelo.

—Debes de estar sediento —murmuró con la voz alterada por una furia contenida.

Edward no respondió. El frasco, ¿no contendría alguna pócima, quizás algún veneno?

Ella se le aproximó, balanceando ligeramente las caderas. Se detuvo delante de él y le ofreció el frasco. El hombre lo miró durante un rato largo y, luego, dirigió sus ojos hacia ella y notó que en sus labios comenzaba a dibujarse una sonrisa. ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que él desconfiaba.

Isabella abrió el frasco y se lo llevó a la boca, y Edward no pudo dejar de observar los delicados movimientos que hacía su garganta al beber. Cuando sació su sed se lo ofreció de nuevo. El pensamiento de que sus labios tocaran lo que momentos antes habían tocado los de ella atemperó la rabia y el deseo del caballero cautivo. La hubiera podido tomar entre sus brazos y besarla con toda la pasión y toda la frustración que sentía fluir por sus venas, pero lo que hizo fue recibir el frasco, llevárselo a los labios y beber un vino que le supo a gloria. El maravilloso líquido rodó por su garganta, refrescándole, y mientras se alegraba de poder tomarlo sintió que su rabia, de alguna manera, lo abandonaba. Tenía sed, mucha sed, y cuando bajó el frasco y miró al Ángel de la Muerte, comprendió que su sed se había calmado, pero que su hambre seguía viva.

Ella le dio la espalda y se agachó. Edward la siguió con los ojos en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, observando cómo la cota de malla le ceñía la figura y cómo sus manos delicadas recogían una hogaza de pan para ofrecérsela.

Miró el pan con cierta cautela. Ella lo partió por la mitad y le ofreció un pedazo, que Edward aceptó de buena gana.

—¿No tienes a nadie más para atenderme? —preguntó con fingida inocencia.

Una sonrisa asomó a su cara, relajando el ambiente y acabando con la tensión y la solemnidad del momento; Edward sintió que su espíritu, o quizás la pasión, se elevaba por encima de su voluntad.

—¿No harías tú lo mismo si yo fuese tu prisionera? —preguntó.

«Claro. Haría lo mismo, aunque de una manera totalmente diferente», pensó él. Mordió el pedazo de pan.

La joven pareció azorarse durante un momento y dejó de mirarle, lo que le indicó a Edward que estaba muy confusa. La única imagen que una y otra vez se le venía a la cabeza era la estampa de su blanca y deliciosa garganta femenina en el momento de beber el vino. Se sentía ridículo. No podía creer que una mujer tan frágil mandara el ejército francés que había derrotado a sus tropas y lo había hecho prisionero. La mayor parte de las mujeres que había conocido en su vida se sentían intimidadas ante su presencia. Ésta, sin embargo, no.

—¿No me tienes miedo? —le preguntó Edward.

Isabella le devolvió la mirada.

—Un caballero nunca siente miedo —contestó.

Él se le acercó aún más. Notó, divertido, que se sonrojaba, y cuando pudo penetrar en las profundidades de sus ojos azules susurró:

—Pero tú, además de un caballero, también eres una mujer.

—Soy una mujer, no obstante, que no conoce el miedo —replicó con insolencia.

—Algún día lo conocerás —murmuró Edward, sonriente, mientras desgarraba el pan con los dientes.

—Supongo que en cuestión de miedos tienes muchas cosas que enseñarme —infirió ella.

—Así es.

—Entonces enséñame —contestó con un brusco movimiento de sus hombros que hizo que varios mechones de su cabellera cayeran a la altura de sus senos—. No tardarás en ver que soy una pésima estudiante.

Edward le tomó el pelo con la yema de los dedos y lo acarició hacia un lado y otro, estudiándolo con delicada atención. Se sentía fascinado por su suavidad, una suavidad que jamás hubiera esperado encontrar en el pelo de un guerrero.

—¿Es ésta tu manera de hacer las cosas? —preguntó ella de pronto—. ¿Intimidas siempre a la gente?

Sorprendido, Edward levantó los ojos.

—No sabía que te estuviera intimidando.

Ella retiró el pelo de sus manos.

—Parecías devorarme con la mirada.

La sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Edward se asemejaba al feroz gesto de los lobos.

—La idea no me atrae.

Isabella pareció primero sorprendida y luego furiosa. Sus mejillas adquirieron la tonalidad del rojo profundo, y Edward comprendió, no sin cierto desasosiego, que la pasión había vuelto a florecer en sus entrañas.

—Aunque seas francesa —remachó.

Las mejillas de la dama se tornaron aún más rojas, sus labios se volvieron aún más delgados y sus ojos azules comenzaron a brillar con una fuerza incandescente.

—¿Tan poco atractivas encuentras a las mujeres francesas? —preguntó.

Él se encogió de hombros, contestando la verdad.

—En general, sí.

—Pero yo he escuchado lo contrario. Lo que me dicen es que en todas partes te apoderas de las hembras, sean ellas inglesas o francesas… bovinas o porcinas.

Él hizo rechinar los dientes. Las palabras de ella eran verdaderos dardos envenenados. Si no tuviera las manos atadas, pensó, no se atrevería a pronunciar esas palabras, y mucho menos delante del Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

—Desátame —le ordenó.

—Tratas a todas las mujeres como si ellas fueran tus sirvientas —le dijo delante de sus propias narices—. Pues bien, lord Cullen, aún tienes mucho que aprender, y yo estaré contenta de enseñarte. Por ahora, sin embargo, no eres mi alumno, sino mi esclavo.

La ira de Edward se desató por completo. Si tuviera otra oportunidad… Si pudiera escapar… Si no la hubiera subestimado hasta el extremo en que la había subestimado…

De repente, no obstante, la tenía delante de él, agarrándole la cara con una mano y obligándole a bajar el mentón. Desconcertado, agachó la cabeza y sintió cómo los labios de ella se unían a los suyos, con ansiedad contenida, y le robaban por las bravas un beso.

Edward se quedó tan sorprendido que al principio fue incapaz de reaccionar, aunque enseguida sintió cómo se ponía en tensión cada nervio de su cuerpo.

Los senos de Isabella subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración, mientras sus grandes ojos lo miraban extasiados y, de pronto, al notar que él se le acercaba todavía más, quizás con la intención de devolverle el beso, dio un paso atrás y le volvió la espalda.

Una inquietante sensación de rabia lo invadió por todas partes. Se maldijo a sí mismo por la instantánea respuesta que sus labios le habían dado a los suyos, por ese incontrolable acceso de placer que había encendido todo su cuerpo en un instante. Se maldijo mil veces. ¿A qué estaba jugando esa mujer? ¿El beso que había estampado en su boca era el comienzo de las lecciones que le había prometido? Si lo era, él tenía poco que enseñarle. Ella debía saberlo todo, pues… ¡qué manera de besar la de esa odiosa dama!

—¡Guardia! —gritó entonces Isabella.

Edward se puso alerta al ver que varios hombres armados se le acercaban desde el claro del bosque y lo miraban con ojos acusadores.

—Continuamos nuestra marcha—les dijo—. Vuélvanlo a subir a su caballo.

Cuando Edward abrió la boca para hablar, se dio cuenta de que ella se alejaba por el claro del bosque. Cerró los labios despacio y descubrió que le estaban rechinando los dientes. Se miró las manos atadas. El pan se había deshecho en migajas, y las migajas caían por sus dedos al suelo.


	8. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6

—Debimos detenernos hace tiempo ya para pasar la noche —dijo James a espaldas de Isabella. La mente de Isabella se negó a concentrarse en sus palabras. Vio cómo el sol se ocultaba tras la línea del horizonte, manchando el cielo con un trazo de sangre roja, y aunque una voz dentro de ella le decía que James tenía razón, estaba preocupada y, más que preocupada, asustada por los sueños que la noche traería consigo: sueños relacionados con unos labios cálidos y una cara oscura con los ojos del color de las sombras más profundas. Él estaría ahí, en sus fantasías, haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

Clavó las espuelas a su caballo. «¿Por qué lo hice?», se preguntó, viendo cómo los nudillos de sus manos se volvían blancos a causa de la fuerza con que sostenía las riendas. «¿Por qué lo besé? ¿Fue para demostrarle que no era más que uno de mis muchos prisioneros?». Incluso mientras lo pensaba, Isabella sabía que no era cierto. Había querido besarlo desde la primera vez que lo vio, atado y hermoso, en la tienda.

Incluso ahora, después de las interminables horas que habían transcurrido, no podía concentrarse. Él ocupaba su mente y dominaba sus pensamientos. «¡Es el enemigo!», se dijo, y en ese momento tiró de las riendas del caballo y permitió que la montura de James, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, la sobrepasara. Alec venía junto a su hermano, mirándola también con inquietud, y detrás marchaban los demás caballeros, cansados ya de la larga cabalgata que los acercaba cada vez más al castillo de los De Swan y que los hacía refunfuñar constantemente. Isabella no les prestó atención, ya que sus ojos buscaban la columna de hombres que custodiaban al prisionero.

Lo encontró inmediatamente. Su alto torso se erguía, muy derecho, sobre el caballo, y como tenía el sol a sus espaldas, los hombros habían adquirido un encantador color rojizo. Sus manos estaban amarradas, al igual que los tobillos, asegurados con una cuerda por debajo del vientre del caballo, y pese a ello los guardias se mantenían a prudente distancia.

—Ciertamente no pareces el Príncipe de las Tinieblas —oyó Isabella que le decía uno de los guardias.

—Es que los ingleses le dan un título nobiliario a cualquier mendigo que encuentren en la calle —se mofó el que marchaba al lado.

—¿Dónde están tus cuernos?

—¿Y dónde está tu fuerza legendaria?

—Si esto es lo mejor que tiene Inglaterra para hacernos frente, entonces no debemos preocuparnos por nada, ¿no crees?

—Vamos, vamos… —añadió otro de los guardias—. Muéstranos lo fuerte que es Inglaterra.

La cabeza de Edward permaneció inclinada y con los párpados caídos, como si estuviera descansando, pero Isabella vio cómo sus hombros se contraían y después se relajaban. Cuando el hombre giró un poco la cabeza vio que tenía la mandíbula apretada.

—Fuerza no tiene —comentó un tercero—, y eso es así hasta el punto de que me atrevería a decir que mi mujer sería capaz de ponerlo de rodillas.

—Y seguro que le gustaría —dijo entre carcajadas el primero.

El segundo guardia le enterró al chistoso un puño en las costillas.

—¿Crees que nos entiende? —preguntó otro—. A lo mejor no habla francés.

—Pero lo entiende —dijo Isabella, conduciendo a su caballo al lado del de Edward—. Mírenle los ojos y vean cómo brillan de odio. Todos los fuegos del infierno están encerrados en su cuerpo.

—Y arden sólo para ti, Ángel —repuso Edward en inglés, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia ella.

Isabella se sintió arrastrada por el calor de su mirada. Su corazón se aceleró y las llamas del deseo comenzaron a quemarle la columna vertebral, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, dejándola débil y, por supuesto, vulnerable. No podía quitarle la vista de encima, y cuando los caballos aceleraron su marcha, ansiosos de llegar a casa, pudo apreciar la fortaleza de sus piernas. Isabella sintió, a lo largo y ancho de todo su cuerpo, un estremecimiento inconfundible.

—¿Has venido a torturarme con tus besos? —le preguntó con la voz ronca.

Isabella no pudo dejar de admirar cómo sus labios acariciaban cada palabra que pronunciaba, y acordándose del beso que se había atrevido a darle, cayó en la cuenta de que un ligero hormigueo le alteraba los nervios. Finalmente retiró la mirada de sus labios, y al hacerlo se pasó la lengua por los suyos. La suave risa de Edward llegó a sus oídos, y ella enderezó los hombros.

—Es evidente que tu leyenda te precede —exclamó Isabella para cambiar de tema.

Edward no respondió, e Isabella elevó sus ojos hacia él, viendo cómo se arrugaba su frente con evidente confusión.

—Rendirás cuentas a mucha gente —añadió Isabella—, y pagarás por los pecados de tu rey.

—Lo haré gustosamente —respondió Edward al tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula.

Isabella lo volvió a mirar, sorprendiéndose por la sensación de pesar que oprimía su pecho. Lo arrojarían a un calabozo y pondrían su cabeza en la tabla del verdugo. Contra toda lógica, Isabella deseó…

Pero no tenía derecho a desear nada en lo que a él se refería. Su prisionero había asesinado a muchos de sus hombres, había saqueado las ciudades francesas y, sin embargo, tenía unos ojos misteriosamente extraños…

Bajó de nuevo la mirada.

—Es posible que el corazón del Ángel de la Muerte no esté hecho de hielo, como cuentan las historias —se aventuró a decir Edward.

Isabella reprimió las emociones que sobresaltaban su corazón.

—Te equivocas.

—¿Estás segura? —el prisionero sonrió con suavidad.

Isabella lo miró de nuevo. Era un error, lo supo de inmediato. Él le devolvió la mirada con las comisuras de los labios curvadas en una amable sonrisa, y ella sintió que un hormigueo cálido recorría otra vez su columna vertebral y que el fuego del deseo se instalaba como un descarado huésped en su bajo vientre. Quería tocarlo. Sentía una urgencia abrumadora de pasar los dedos por el salvaje pelo negro de su cabellera y se alteró al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de hacerlo. Se contuvo rápidamente, no obstante, consciente de los impulsos que la desgarraban por dentro. Tenía que escapar de los inconfundibles temblores que le acariciaban el cuerpo. «¡No estoy haciendo bien las cosas!», pensó, y espoleó al caballo para regresar al sitio que le correspondía, al frente de su ejército, deseando ardientemente librarse de las emociones que suscitaba en ella el Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

—Eres bella —le susurraba Edward al oído, rozándole la nuca. Sus fuertes manos le acariciaban la espalda, con la suavidad de las plumas, antes de rendirla con un estrecho y volcánico abrazo. Sus cálidos labios viajaban delicadamente por su cuello, buscaban la línea tenue de su mentón y se depositaban en su boca. Sus besos sabían a…

Un sueño, o quizás una pesadilla. Isabella abrió los ojos a la solitaria oscuridad que la rodeaba. El colchón donde yacía estaba frío, y los sonidos de la noche llegaron a su tienda: lanzas que chocaban las unas con las otras, palabras murmuradas, hombres que afilaban sus armas, ruidos familiares a los que no prestó atención.

Su mente ardía con el recuerdo del beso, pero los sentimientos de culpa aún ensombrecían su corazón. En la oscuridad de su propia tienda dejó que sus pensamientos volaran libremente, y volaron hacia Edward, hacia el Edward de sus fantasías, hacia el hombre del tacto gentil, de las palabras suaves y de la tierna sonrisa.

Isabella no entendía qué era lo que la atraía irresistiblemente hacia aquel hombre, ni por qué no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su cuerpo. No quería pensar en él, pero cuando lo hacía surgían dentro de ella innumerables imágenes deliciosamente placenteras.

De pronto se abrió la cortina de su tienda y el roce de la lona la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. De inmediato se inclinó sobre la estera donde había dormido, y sus manos buscaron instintivamente la espada.

—Isabella —oyó que la llamaba una voz familiar.

—Alec —contestó, y apartó su mano del puño de la espada, sentándose, ya más tranquila, en la cama.

—Ordené que dos hombres se adelantaran para anunciar nuestra llegada al Castillo de los De Swan —le informó Alec.

—Bien —comentó Isabella distraída. Su camisón rozó su piel con suavidad cuando encogió las rodillas y se abrazó las piernas dobladas—. A nuestro padre le encantará conocer la noticia de que estás a punto de llegar a casa.

Su hermano se paró por un momento al lado de la estera que hacía las veces de colchón. Aunque ella alcanzó a distinguir un resplandor de luz en las cotas de malla que llevaba puestas, no podía ver la expresión de su rostro. Sabía que la estaba estudiando con detenimiento, y por ello, porque no quería revelar sus pensamientos traidores acerca del prisionero, pensamientos que hasta hace poco le habían parecido peligrosamente maravillosos, se alegró de que la oscuridad aún fuera capaz de protegerla.

—No es justo —dijo él.

Isabella lo miró confundida.

—A nuestro padre —aclaró— le encantará verte a ti también.

—Tal vez —respondió con un gesto dubitativo—. Al fin y al cabo, le traigo al Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

—A nuestro padre siempre le ha encantado verte.

—Pero no me toma en serio. Es a vosotros dos a quienes considera verdaderos caballeros.

—Lo único que nuestro padre ha querido siempre, Isabella, es que seas feliz.

—Nuestro padre quería que fuera como Kate. Cada vez que regreso a casa al frente de este gran ejército, me pregunta por la corte y por las modas imperantes en los círculos de la nobleza. ¡Como si yo las conociera o me interesara por ellas!

—Nuestro padre quiere lo mejor para ti.

—Nuestro padre quiere que yo sea una dama. Nunca me ha visto como un soldado. Alguna vez pensé que cuando me convirtiera en caballero de este ejército me miraría como os mira a ti y a James. Pero no. Nunca me ha mirado así.

—Por eso querías capturar a toda costa al Príncipe de las Tinieblas, ¿verdad? Buscas su admiración. Como cuando arremetiste contra el castillo de los Burgh.

—Esta vez será diferente —continuó diciendo ella, ignorando por completo la presencia de Alec—. Nuestro padre se dará cuenta de que yo también soy caballero de su ejército y de que fui yo quien capturó al Príncipe de las Tinieblas —añadió con una mezcla de orgullo por haberlo capturado y, al mismo tiempo, de inquietud por los perturbadores sentimientos que en su alma despertaba el prisionero.

Alec se arrodilló delante de ella.

—Isabella… —le dijo con preocupación en la voz.

Su hermana no le respondió. No podía responderle. Hubiera debido sentirse jubilosa ante la perspectiva de arrojar al Príncipe de las Tinieblas a los pies de su padre, pero de repente sintió una especie de desasosiego y de temor por un inminente desastre. Recogió las manos sobre su regazo.

Alec estaba tan quieto que no oía ni su respiración.

A Isabella no le agradaba sentir sobre ella la mirada intensa y escrutadora de su hermano. Se levantó de la cama de campaña y pasó a su lado restregándose el pelo con los dedos, como un tigre atormentado.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? ¡Por Dios, Señor! ¡A veces creo que estoy perdiendo la razón, pero sencilla y llanamente no puedo dejar de pensar en él, hasta el punto de que en ocasiones pienso que soy yo su prisionera, y no al revés!

—No tienes que preocuparte por tus sentimientos —insinuó Alec—. Cuando lleguemos al castillo de los De Swan, nuestro padre lo encerrará en las mazmorras.

—¡Nadie le pondrá la mano encima, excepto yo! —exclamó Isabella con una ardiente determinación, y cuando sus palabras salieron de su boca se sintió sorprendida al comprender que la necesidad de proteger a Edward se había convertido en una especie de segunda naturaleza.

—¡Entonces hazlo! —ordenó entre dientes Alec.

Isabella se volvió a mirarlo, confundida, y trató de distinguir sus rasgos en la oscuridad.

—No te entiendo —le aseguró—. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Tómalo como tu amante.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó Isabella—. ¡Es nuestro enemigo!

—Es un hombre.

—¡Jamás pensaría en traicionar a nuestro país acostándome con el Príncipe de las Tinieblas!

—Una noche de pasión no constituye una traición al país.

—¡No lo haré!

Alec se quedó mirándola olímpicamente, como uno de aquellos dioses de la Antigüedad que impartían justicia a diestro y siniestro.

—Sácatelo de la mente —le dijo—. Te está nublando el juicio.

Tomar como amante al Príncipe de las Tinieblas… ¡Qué ocurrencia! El simple pensamiento la horrorizaba, y, sin embargo, notaba en su estómago un extraño tintineo de excitación cuando se imaginaba que sus labios la besaban y que sus manos acariciaban su piel desnuda. Las palabras de Alec alteraron su ánimo y su cuerpo como una piedra al caer en un estanque tranquilo.

—Te daré el mismo consejo que le daría a cualquier otro guerrero— advirtió Alec—: creo que, en tu estado actual, serías un comandante poco eficiente y, además, un blanco fácil de alcanzar —y se incorporó para salir de la tienda.

—Alec —Isabella lo detuvo con gentileza—. ¿Es así como los hombres apresan a las mujeres?

Alec sonrió.

—No bajo tu mando —le dijo—, pero en otros ejércitos es así. Los hombres toman prisioneras a las mujeres de las aldeas, y casi siempre con el mismo propósito.

—¿Y tú crees que Edward estaría dispuesto? —preguntó al sentir una oleada de deseo que recorría todo su cuerpo.

—Nunca he conocido a un hombre que rechace a una mujer.

—¿Y qué consejo adicional le darías, no a tu jefe, sino a tu hermana?

—Hace cinco años le aconsejé a mi hermana que se quedara en casa… —le respondió—. Te lo traeré enseguida.

—¡No, espera! —suplicó Isabella, pero su hermano ya había salido. Ella retiró su mirada de la entrada de la tienda y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente de un lado para otro. «No me traerá a Edward», pensó. «¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse de mí? Pues bien, tomaré a Edward como amante sólo para fastidiarlo».

Continuó caminando como una fiera enjaulada, a la espera de que algo ocurriera. Sentía nudos dentro del estómago y las rodillas le temblaban. Apretó las manos sobre los codos, se abrazó, tratando de protegerse del frío, y cuando pasaron varios minutos y Alec no regresó, se sentó sobre el camastro donde había dormido. «Alec no será capaz de traérmelo», se dijo en un acceso de desilusión. Él no permitiría que su hermana fuese violada, pero para un guerrero como ella, no se trataría de una violación sino de un desahogo. O en todo caso la violadora sería ella. ¿Por qué todo resultaba mucho más sencillo para un hombre?

Isabella esperó unos minutos más, y al ver que nadie aparecía en su tienda, se recostó sobre la estera. Comprendió que se llenaba de una inexplicable sensación de vacío, y cerró los ojos.

Él no iría.


	9. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7

El ruido de unos pasos ligeros la despertó. Isabella se enderezó para enfrentarse al intruso y al instante supo quién era la sombra que se recortaba en la oscuridad. Se inclinó sobre una mesa pequeña que había al lado del camastro para encender una vela y lo miró. La luz temblorosa de la llama se deslizó sobre sus músculos como si fuera oro líquido. ¡Era tan poderoso, y tan endiabladamente guapo! Las cuerdas le atenazaban las manos por detrás de la espalda, pero él no parecía molesto al dirigirle la mirada penetrante de sus ojos negros.

—¿Solicitaste mi presencia? —preguntó con frialdad.

Isabella sacó las piernas de debajo de las mantas y se puso de pie. Sabía que no debía sentir por él lo que sentía, pero no pudo negarse a dar un paso en dirección al hombre deseado.

Los ojos del prisionero recorrieron atrevidamente todo su cuerpo. La luz de la vela hacía de su camisón una prenda virtualmente transparente, permitiéndole contemplar todas sus curvas. Ella vio que su respiración se detenía y avanzó hacia él un paso más, y luego otro, hasta que quedó frente a él, muy cerca. ¡Cómo quería que la tocara! El fantasma de una sonrisa pasó por sus labios ante la ironía de la situación. Finalmente había encontrado a un hombre cuyas caricias anhelaba, pero ese hombre era su enemigo. Cuando levantó la mirada y la clavó sobre sus ojos negros, notó un gesto de irritación y de confusión en él. Deseaba que se sintiera seguro. Alzó una mano para palparle la herida que ella le había hecho en la mejilla, pero Edward se retiró de inmediato.

—No te haré daño —susurró, dándose cuenta de lo absurdas que sonaban tales palabras en cuanto salieron de sus labios. La cicatriz que atravesaba su mejilla era la prueba permanente del dolor que ella le había causado. Retiró la mano y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Para qué me has citado en tu tienda?

Ella desvió la mirada y se acercó al camastro donde había dormido.

—Eres un hombre muy atractivo —aseguró.

—¿Y por eso me mandaste llamar? —le contestó con un tono claramente receloso.

Tal vez era ridículo, pensó Isabella. Los hombres no parecían tener problemas para apoderarse de lo que querían o de quien querían. «A lo mejor estoy complicando más las cosas de lo que debiera», pensó, y enderezando los hombros se volvió a acercar a él.

—En cierto modo, sí —le contestó, viendo cómo arrugaba la frente.

«No le tengo miedo», se dijo a sí misma, y se le acercó todavía más. «Él es mi prisionero».

—No te diré absolutamente nada —gruñó él—. Aunque me hagas beber otra vez tus venenos.

—No quiero saber nada más —respondió ella, tocando su brazo con la yema de los dedos y maravillándose de nuevo ante la fuerza y la elegancia de sus músculos. Él apretó el puño y ella sintió que sus tendones se contraían al contacto con sus manos. El poder explosivo que se movía bajo las yemas de sus dedos la asombró y, con el corazón latiéndole desbocadamente, continuó viajando por la parte superior de su brazo hasta llegar a su pecho.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, mujer? —le preguntó en un francés sin acento.

—Tu presencia ha sido una… ha sido una alteración para mí, un problema que quiero resolver enseguida.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con aquellos ojos oscuros que la contemplaban desde arriba. La cabellera negra le caía sobre sus poderosos hombros, y ella levantó la mano para tocar su gruesa cota de malla.

Edward se echó hacia atrás instantáneamente, intentando ver de reojo si en las yemas de sus dedos tenía adherido el temible polvo blanco.

Isabella le acarició el pelo con delicadeza, inclinándose cada vez más sobre su fuerte pecho.

—¿Te asusta que te toque? —le susurró con un suspiro suave.

Los ojos negros de Edward le examinaron las facciones de la cara, pero Isabella no pudo leer sus pensamientos. Su enigmática mirada se depositó en su cuello y luego bajó hasta las profundidades de sus senos, que ya rozaban su pecho. Ella sintió un ligero temblor, como si él los hubiera acariciado, y luego escuchó la respuesta:

—Aborrezco que me toques —replicó.

—Pero tu cuerpo te traiciona.

—¡Apártate de mí, bruja! —gruñó.

Isabella nunca había recibido órdenes de buena gana, y mucho menos cuando provenían de uno de sus prisioneros. Se puso de puntillas y presionó sus labios contra los del caballero. Al principio le parecieron tan insensibles como un muro de piedra, pero de pronto se abrieron y a través de ellos comenzó a fluir esa pasión cálida que había tratado de esconder y que ahora quedaba liberada. La lengua se deslizó en su boca, explorando todas sus cavidades, y sus manos se hundieron en sus caderas. Luego, con un gemido, volvió la cabeza y apartó sus labios.

—No te olvides de quién es el prisionero —le dijo ella, que no podía resistir el impulso febril de tocar con sus manos los contornos de su ancho pecho, una obra perfecta, semejante a una escultura labrada en el más puro de todos los mármoles, sin una sola veta defectuosa. Como si estuviera moldeando el cuerpo con sus propias manos, acarició con ellas la curva del torso y continuó descendiendo hacia sus piernas, donde se topó con el borde de los pantalones. Se preguntó si las partes que cubrían serían tan perfectas como su pecho desnudo. Quería palpar y ver el resto, no sin antes haberse maravillado ante los exquisitos detalles de sus músculos en flor. Pero no podía hacerlo. Apartó de inmediato las manos.

—¿Asustada? —le preguntó el prisionero con ironía.

El desafío era suficiente. Sus manos se movieron alrededor de la apertura de los pantalones, tratando de desatarlos, pero de pronto se contuvo y se apartó otra vez de él. Temblaba de la cabeza a los pies y sabía que no era a causa de la rabia. Elevó los ojos hacia las alturas en busca de un consejo, de una guía, de algo, ¡de cualquier cosa! Edward se le acercó y la volvió a tocar con los ojos encendidos.

—Desátame —le suplicó.

Como si estuviera bajo los efectos de un extraño embrujo, ella obedeció. Se dejó caer sobre los músculos de su pecho, le pasó las manos por la espalda y le quitó las cuerdas con que los guardias le habían atado las muñecas. Las ligaduras cayeron al suelo, amontonándose alrededor de sus pies, e Isabella notó el cambio de inmediato. Sus hombros se enderezaron, en señal de confianza, y sus ojos brillaron de ansiedad. Una de las manos del caballero serpenteó por su nuca y la otra fue a explorar sus senos, al tiempo que las caderas de ambos se entrelazaban. Isabella se quedó sin respiración al sentir el aliento de él sobre sus mejillas.

—¿Es ésta la cura que estabas buscando? —le preguntó a Edward con una voz profunda.

Isabella sintió que su cuerpo respondía al duro contacto muscular que la presionaba tan íntimamente, y sin embargo, la furia animal que adivinó en los ojos del hombre la paralizó. Se juró a sí misma que había visto en ellos, cuando él descendía hasta sus senos, que se erguían y vibraban bajo el camisón al ritmo de su respiración acelerada, el fuego del infierno. Levantó una mano temblorosa y la depositó sobre su ancho pecho desnudo. Una hoguera se encendió en su sexo cuando él volvió a acariciarle las caderas, y echando la cabeza hacia atrás abrió los labios y lo invitó a besarla de forma plena, larga y profunda.

Edward contempló sus labios húmedos y se movió con premeditada lentitud hacia ellos, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de tocarlos se detuvo abruptamente, emitiendo un suspiro feroz. Le colocó una mano alrededor de la garganta, haciéndola temblar de miedo y de deseo, y con el dedo índice le acarició un lado de la nuca. Ella vio que su dura mirada comenzaba a suavizarse y percibió una calidez tan íntima en los rasgos de su cara que quiso arrojarse entre sus brazos. Luego, sin advertencia previa, él se puso rígido y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de rabia. Tiró del cuello de su camisón y lo hizo pedazos.

Sorprendida, Isabella trató de apartarse de él, pero sus manos la aferraban firmemente y sin vacilaciones. Creyó ver una sombra de satisfacción en su cara, y comprendió que se había equivocado: los ojos del prisionero no brillaban de lujuria, sino de deseo de venganza.

Y sin embargo, la mirada masculina recorrió su cuerpo y una de sus manos le apretó los senos, cuyos pezones erectos parecían más firmes que nunca. La acercó hacia él todavía más, presionándole la base de la espalda con la otra mano, y luego le besó los senos con la urgencia de un hambriento.

Isabella se arqueó hacia él. Puñaladas de placer le herían el vientre, añadiendo combustible a un fuego que ya se había encendido. Sentía sensaciones que nunca había sentido antes, y quería sentir más. Deseaba que él colmara todos los deseos de su corazón, y sabía que antes de que terminara la noche le susurraría su nombre al oído. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, se abrazó a su pecho y enterró la cara en su negra cabellera.

—Edward —murmuró.

Edward dejó que su mano llegara aún más abajo, hasta posarse en la redondez de las nalgas, y cuando ella suspiró hundió sus dedos entre los pliegues de su feminidad. Con gentileza, le mordió los pezones e introdujo un dedo en la vagina.

Espirales de éxtasis pasaron volando por su mente al empezar a mover las caderas al ritmo de su mano. ¡Jamás se había imaginado que pudiera existir un placer semejante!

Edward la agarró del pelo y la obligó a doblar la cabeza hacia atrás. Qué fácil sería para él hundir los dientes en la carne blanca y cremosa de su cuello hasta matarla, pero qué delicias tan indescriptibles sintió cuando sus labios rozaron su piel y mordisquearon el delicado cuello de la francesa.

Isabella se perdió, se entregó por completo a un mundo en el que sólo existía Edward, cuyos dedos expertos enviaban oleadas de éxtasis a través de todo su cuerpo.

La dejó caer al suelo cubierto de alfombras y se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

Cuando la cubrió con su cuerpo, Isabella no pudo dejar de pensar en la imagen de un lobo al acecho. Sintió que algo le rozaba los muslos y miró hacia ellos. El tamaño de su masculinidad la dejó asombrada— ¡seguramente la partiría en dos! —y de repente sintió que los nervios le fallaban y trató de esquivar su arremetida erótica.

—Esto te curará todos tus males, Ángel —le dijo él con amargura, mientras miraba su miembro viril, que latía de lujuria, y luego lo tomaba con la mano y lo dirigía como un proyectil hacia ella.

Isabella cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo peor, y dobló su cuerpo ante la embestida.

—Abre los ojos —ordenó él.

Ella los mantuvo cerrados.

—¡Mírame!

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Isabella abrió los ojos y vio la infinita negrura del odio reflejada en sus ojos. La penetró con enorme dureza. Sólo años de disciplina militar le impidieron gritar en su agonía. Se agarró firmemente de sus hombros, confiando en que eso fuera todo lo que significaba «penetrar» a alguien, y esperó que él no se moviera.

Pero comenzó a moverse suavemente hacia delante y hacia atrás, hacia delante y hacia atrás, hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Se mantuvo rígida ante su asalto, y con cada movimiento de su miembro, sus fantasías se convertían en cenizas. El dolor le llenó los ojos de lágrimas, pero desde el principio supo que nunca las derramaría. Se mordió los nudillos de una mano para no ponerse a llorar, y con la otra trató de apartarlo. ¡Eso no podía ser así!

Isabella sintió que su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más rígido y oyó que él gruñía hasta quedar completamente quieto encima de ella. Experimentó una especie de respiro y por primera vez desde que él la había penetrado pudo relajarse. Le acarició los hombros delicadamente, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo con los suyos. ¡Había sido tan brutal! Para olvidar la dureza de su comportamiento necesitaba que él le susurrara una palabra tierna y que pronunciara su nombre en medio de un suspiro.

Él le apartó las manos de su pecho y le acercó la cara al oído.

Ella supo que ahora lo diría, que ahora le susurraría su nombre suavemente.

—¡Mujerzuela! —le dijo, sin embargo, con desprecio.

Los últimos vestigios de su fantasía se rompieron en pedazos y quedó anonadada y herida. Afrontó su mirada, sintiéndose totalmente vulnerable por primera vez en su vida, y buscó en los duros ojos de Edward alguna explicación.

La decepción llenó la expresión de su cara cuando vio lo que estaba escrito en el rostro de él.

Edward se incorporó y comenzó a vestirse.

Ella cubrió su desnudez con una piel de oveja que había encima del camastro y esperó a que él saliera de la tienda. Luego apagó la vela, tan rápido como le fue posible, y se ocultó en la oscuridad.


	10. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8

—¡Maldita sea! —murmuró Edward al abrir la cortina de la tienda con toda la rabia que estremecía su cuerpo—. ¡No puedo matarla! Aunque sabía que me estaba usando como a un perro cualquiera para saciar su lujuria, ¡no pude decidirme a estrangularla, a eliminar la existencia de su endemoniado cuerpo!

El aroma de la carne de venado recién asada le llegó con la suave brisa que desordenó su pelo. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza y de repente comprendió que estaba fuera de la tienda, desatado, y, además, sin guardias a su alrededor.

¡Huir!

Apenas había acariciado el pensamiento cuando poderosas manos lo agarraron de los hombros y los brazos y lo obligaron a ponerse de rodillas. Luchó, pero le inmovilizaron los brazos sin que pudiera evitarlo y le colocaron cadenas alrededor de las muñecas y de los tobillos antes de que tuviera tiempo de respirar de nuevo.

Maldijo silenciosamente. La ramera lo había perturbado una vez más, y de nuevo pensar en ella le había impedido escapar. Su imagen le había quitado segundos preciosos. Lo hicieron levantase y lo empujaron hacia delante. Cuatro hombres le condujeron nuevamente a su tienda, donde fue encadenado a una estaca. Bien encadenado, lo dejaron solo.

Sentado sobre el duro suelo en medio de la más profunda oscuridad, Edward cerró los ojos y trató de convertir su rabia en pensamiento práctico, útil para escapar. Ya le llegaría la hora de la venganza, pero por el momento era necesario esperar. Soltó aire despacio, controlando la respiración, al tiempo que el pensamiento de lo que había ocurrido pocos minutos antes se agitaba en la superficie de su mente. No había sido más que un semental, un instrumento para satisfacer los deseos de la prostituta. Volvió a sentir que la rabia le inflamaba el pecho y apretó sus labios. ¡Por la sangre de Cristo!, pensó. ¿Cómo podía ser tan fría? ¡Quizás había plantado su semilla dentro de ella! ¿No se había dado cuenta?

Tal vez no lo sabía.

Ese pensamiento lo anonadó, como si hubiera recibido un golpe en la cabeza. No, pensó, no podía ser. Ella no era una ramera. La manera tan seductora en que se había plantado delante de la luz de la vela, envuelta en su fino camisón, se le había grabado en la memoria como una marca de fuego. No era posible que fuera tan inexperta en estas cosas. Pero mientras pensaba esto, su mente volvió a repasar la secuencia de acontecimientos que lo habían llevado a hacerle el amor. Le había parecido dubitativa en el momento de tocarlo y tímida por su desnudez, pero no podía descartar que todo aquello fuera un truco. Su forma de besarlo, los arqueos y suspiros de su delicado cuerpo, el despreocupado abandono al que se había entregado le indicaban que tenía experiencia en el arte del amor.

Aun así, en el momento de penetrarla había notado un cierto temor en su cara. El recuerdo del cuerpo femenino apretado contra el suyo le provocó una erección. «¡No puedo matarla!», pensó de nuevo. «¡Imposible hacerlo, con esos brillantes ojos azules que me traspasaban el alma y que me mostraban la calidez de su deseo tan naturalmente! A lo mejor no he debido ser tan rudo… ¿Qué me está pasando? ¡Es francesa! Me utilizó y yo siento lástima por ella». Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca al cambiar de posición. Lentamente, su frente se arrugó al pensar en el momento en que la había poseído, y se arrugó aún más cuando se preguntó si entre los dos no se habría interpuesto una barrera insalvable.

Colocó como pudo su mano atada entre las piernas y sintió la humedad que había allí, la única evidencia física de que en verdad habían estado juntos. Levantó la mano y se la puso delante de la cara, estudiando la mancha adherida a la punta de sus dedos. Su ansiedad se hizo aún más honda al preguntarse qué clase de demonio era la mujer que lo había capturado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho ir a su tienda para luego seducirlo? ¿Qué podía ganar ella con el encuentro amoroso que habían tenido?

Las dudas emponzoñaban su mente como si fueran mosquitos molestos. Recordó de nuevo las intimidades del encuentro y comprendió que, si por él fuera, lo repetiría cientos de veces en el futuro. Pero tenía que saberlo. ¿Le había robado su virginidad?

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con extremada lentitud, y por más que lo intentara, sencilla y llanamente no había suficientes cosas en las que pudiera ocupar sus pensamientos. Las imágenes y las sensaciones que deseaba olvidar volvían una y otra vez: los rizos rebeldes que ocultaban la curva suave y delicada de su cuello; los labios seductores y abiertos que prometían el sabor de la miel, una dulzura que hubiera querido saborear.

Edward golpeó el suelo por enésima vez, ahondando el hueco que ya había allí.

Tenía que saber si había sido él quien le había robado la virginidad. Si había sido así… entonces se había comportado como un perro salvaje. Si lo hubiera sabido, nunca la hubiera poseído de aquella manera. No, pensó con decisión. Tenía que estar acostumbrada a seducir a los hombres. Al fin y al cabo, eran muchos los prisioneros que estaban a su disposición. Y él, con seguridad, no había sido el primero. ¡No podía haber sido el primero! ¿Por qué habría de escoger a un enemigo para entregarle su virginidad?

Él había llevado a la cama a muchas mujeres, sobra decirlo. Algunas de ellas casadas con grandes señores de la nobleza, otras simples rameras. Pero nunca se había acostado con una virgen, ya que, por lo general, ponían demasiados problemas, como le había enseñado un amigo mucho tiempo atrás. En efecto, en el pasado, cuando apenas era un escudero próximo a recibir los honores de la caballería inglesa, su amigo Charles Burke había pasado una noche con la hija virgen de un granjero que luego lo acusó de haberla violado. Burke había tenido que pagar una enorme suma de dinero, aun cuando la puta había mentido.

Edward, por lo tanto, solía evitar a las vírgenes como quien huye de una plaga. Incluso en el Castillo Oscuro, donde era costumbre que los señores durmieran con las campesinas durante su primera noche nupcial, nunca había ejercido ese derecho. Si la esposa de algún noble se detenía en el Castillo Oscuro y estaba interesada, la llevaba a la cama sin ningún remordimiento. Muchas de aquellas mujeres valoraban una noche con el Príncipe de las Tinieblas porque sabían que sus pares las envidiarían. Él les daba lo que querían y luego las apartaba de sus pensamientos, pero con Isabella, su enigmática enemiga, no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Ella lo había seducido. Lo había invitado a sus aposentos a sabiendas de que la podía estrangular, y se había plantado delante de él como una atrevida tentación.

¡No podía ser virgen! ¡Imposible!

A la hora de hacer el amor, ninguna mujer decente había estado a su altura. Ni siquiera el Ángel de la Muerte. «No le diste la oportunidad de estarlo», le susurró una voz interior, pero inmediatamente la hizo a un lado. Todas las mujeres, mientras yacían bajo su cuerpo, pretendían tenerle miedo al Príncipe de las Tinieblas y se comportaban como señoritas indefensas. Las despreciaba una vez que había terminado, como despreciaba a la francesa que lo había hecho prisionero.

Las prostitutas, por el contrario, a la hora de hacer el amor se colocaban a su altura. A dos de las mejores las mantenía en un castillo que tenía cerca de Sussex. Una de ellas era Elli, la rubia. En recuerdo de las mujeres de la Jauría de los Lobos, la había obligado a cortarse el pelo. A ella le encantaba complacerlo y, efectivamente, lo complacía, al igual que a la mayoría de sus hombres, cosa que no le molestaba.

Y estaba también Charlotte. Le gustaba enredar sus manos en su larga cabellera negra y tirar de ella cuando la poseía como un perro, por detrás. Tenía los senos grandes, los más grandes que había visto en su vida, y comía como una bestia para mantenerlos así. Edward sabía que nunca se acostaba con otros hombres. Creía ser suya, y cuando él se revolcaba con Elli, se ponía furiosa. Ya se le había olvidado cuántas riñas, por dicha causa, había presenciado entre las dos rameras.

Pero ninguna de las dos putas era virgen cuando él la penetró por primera vez. Ninguna de estas dos mujeres había llegado virgen a él, y si el Ángel…

No, pensó. ¿Por qué le habría escogido a él? ¿Por qué no habría escogido a uno de sus propios hombres? Debía de haber un montón de franceses capaces de satisfacerla. ¿Acaso no tenía pretendientes? ¿O era más bien que las leyendas que circulaban alrededor del Príncipe de las Tinieblas la intrigaban?

El recuerdo de la noche anterior lo asaltó una vez más, paralizándolo de pura ansiedad. ¿Había plantado una semilla inglesa en el vientre de una mujer francesa? Por la sangre de Dios, ¿qué había hecho? Con todas sus mujeres había sido muy cuidadoso, y cuidadoso hasta el punto de que en varias ocasiones, en el momento de llegar al éxtasis, se había retirado de ellas para no preñarlas. Con el Ángel, sin embargo, había sido diferente. No había pensado las cosas. Lo único que quería era castigarla y mostrarle la fortaleza de Inglaterra. Ésta era una manera de incapacitar al Ángel de la Muerte, pensó con cierto sarcasmo. Se sintió humillado ante la idea de tener un bastardo francés. Nunca había eludido sus responsabilidades, y si ella tenía un hijo, él lo cuidaría como es debido.

¿Pero cómo proteger a un niño francés de las chanzas ridículas a las que lo someterían los ingleses?

¡Estas preguntas lo estaban volviendo loco! Tenía que conocer las respuestas. Tenía que verla.

—¡Guardia! —gritó.

Isabella no había dormido bien, ya que sus sueños le traían a la mente las palabras condenatorias de Edward. Deambulaba distraídamente por el campo mientras recordaba los sucesos de la noche anterior: la forma en que lo había citado a su tienda, cómo había permitido que él la tocara. No se había comportado mejor que las putas del campamento. Se había comportado exactamente igual, como una ramera.

La palabra todavía resonaba en sus oídos. Cada vez que pensaba en ella, se sentía como quien se echa sal en una herida, a una herida muy profunda. Él no había sido gentil. ¿Cómo había podido ver alguna muestra de ternura en las miradas de odio que él le dirigía? Él era su enemigo, y aunque ella lo hubiera olvidado, o pasado por alto, Edward no.

—Me estás esquivando.

Isabella levantó la mirada y vio que Alec se había unido a ella. Su frente y su larga túnica roja estaban empapadas de sudor, y su espada colgaba de la vaina, al cinto.

—No, no te estoy evitando. He estado muy ocupada esta mañana.

—¿Preparándote para el encuentro con nuestro padre?

—Sí —mintió ella, quien no había considerado el encuentro con su padre ni un instante, ya que sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en Edward.

Alec la miró con detenimiento. Los segundos se volvieron minutos, y aunque ella no le devolvió la mirada, él continuaba observándola, ejerciendo sobre la joven una presión silenciosa.

—Bueno, no exactamente —admitió sin tapujos mientras paseaba sus ojos por el suelo.

—¿Cómo te fue anoche? —le preguntó.

—Vino a mi tienda, como sabes.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿Seguiste mi consejo?

—Sí.

Pasó un largo momento de silencio e Isabella elevó su mirada hacia el cielo azul que iluminaba el horizonte, moviendo los hombros para que la cota de malla se ajustara a ellos confortablemente.

—¿Te deshiciste de él? ¿Le has olvidado tras desahogarte? —preguntó Alec con suavidad.

—Sí. Absolutamente —declaró Isabella con más énfasis del necesario—. No quiero volver a verlo nunca más.

Alec suspiró aliviado.

—Entonces funcionó —dijo—. Bien. Porque está pidiendo verte.

Isabella apretó sus labios. ¿Qué quería Edward? ¿Abrazarla y besarla delicadamente?, se preguntó con amargura. No era probable.

Isabella levantó su mentón, entornando los ojos, y le dio a Alec su respuesta.


	11. Capitulo 9

CAPITULO 9

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no desea verme? —preguntó Edward indignado. Durante horas había estado esperando una respuesta que estaba seguro sería afirmativa, y hasta había pensado en la posibilidad de que Isabella lo visitara por propia iniciativa. ¡Tenía que verla!

El guardia lo vigilaba en silencio, y la suciedad de su cota de malla reflejaba la sosa expresión de su rostro. Habló con ecuanimidad:

—Ella, en resumidas cuentas, no quiere verte a ti —respondió—. Es bien sencillo.

Edward ardió por dentro de ira y caminó de un lado a otro, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, aunque las cadenas que le habían amarrado a los tobillos, pese a no estar ahora fijadas al poste, no le permitían sino arrastrar los pies por el suelo. Se volvió hacia el guardia y le repitió sus palabras:

—¡Debo verla!

El guardia permaneció en silencio, con una mueca de diversión en la cara.

—Deja de reírte de esa manera, imbécil —gruñó Edward.

El guardia esbozó una sonrisa aún más amplia, dejando ver sus dientes.

—¡Maldito bastardo!

Edward se le echó encima y con toda su furia reprimida arremetió con la cabeza contra el pecho del guardia. La cota de malla del hombre se dobló con el impacto. Edward quedó aturdido durante algunos segundos, pero cuando el guardia se quejó con un gruñido lastimoso y se desplomó a sus pies, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cortina de salida de la tienda y se precipitó hacia el exterior… con tan mala suerte que cayó en los brazos de tres guardias que lo vigilaban desde afuera. Lo arrojaron al suelo y uno de ellos le colocó la rodilla en la espalda.

—¡Ángel! —gritó Edward antes de que uno de los guardias lo golpeara hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

La cabeza le latía con fuerza. Le hubiera gustado darse masaje con las yemas de los dedos, pero las cadenas con que lo habían sujetado a una estaca enterrada en el suelo no le permitían hacerlo. ¿Acaso pensaban que podía morder los eslabones metálicos hasta romperlos? Quería soltar una sonora carcajada ante tan absurda idea, pero la cabeza le dolía demasiado.

«Isabella no quiere verme», pensó. Sus labios se retorcieron en una mueca de desagrado. «No era virgen», se dijo. ¿Cómo podía serlo, estando al frente de un ejército de hombres que la seguían a todas partes? La simple vista de sus dulces nalgas y de sus caderas cuando montaba a caballo hubiera enloquecido de lujuria a cualquier hombre, y era posible que al menos una docena de nobles caballeros hubiera disfrutado sus encantos.

Sacudió la cabeza en señal de disgusto. «Debí matarla», pensó. Suspirando, se acostó en el suelo, y a través de la ranura de la cortina de la entrada, que estaba medio abierta, distinguió las llamas de una hoguera que alguien había encendido en medio de la oscuridad.

Cuando recobró la conciencia, encontró a su lado unos trozos de pan y un pedazo frío de carne de pato. Y aunque no tenía hambre, se lo comió para obtener la fuerza que necesitaba para escapar.

De repente, sus cinco sentidos se pusieron en estado de alerta. Había extraños movimientos en la parte exterior de la tienda y escuchó sobre las ramas que cubrían la tierra del campamento los desplazamientos de alguien que… de alguien que no estaba armado, a juzgar por la ligereza de sus pasos. A través de la ranura de la cortina pudo ver que una sombra se interponía entre él y la hoguera. La sombra era pequeña, demasiado pequeña para ser la de un guardia y demasiado estilizada para ser la de un caballero.

Edward se apoyó sobre los codos, frunciendo el ceño. La cortina se abrió y la figura entró a la tienda. Vestía una andrajosa túnica de algodón y unos calzones negros que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

La furia y el miedo pugnaron por dominarlo, apretándole el estómago y afinando sus labios.

—Anthony —susurró.

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara del muchacho.

—Estoy aquí para liberarte —dijo Anthony, apartando con su mano un mechón de pelo negro que cubría sus ojos—. No sé todavía cómo, pero te liberaré.

Edward intentó acercársele, pero las cadenas que lo mantenían atado a la estaca se lo impidieron.

—Quiero que te vayas inmediatamente —le dijo—. Ahora mismo.

Los labios de Anthony se doblaron hacia abajo y su pequeña cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado.

—No puedo dejarte aquí —le contestó.

—Te dije que te mantuvieras en la retaguardia del ejército. ¿Es que acaso no me escuchaste? —le preguntó con una ira que había ahogado su miedo.

—Te escuché muy bien —respondió Anthony disgustado—, pero entonces salieron corriendo —añadió mostrando una terca obstinación en sus grandes ojos de felino.

«Él nunca saldría corriendo», le dijo a Edward una de sus voces interiores. Edward le había enseñado a no salir corriendo jamás, pero sentía pánico al pensar que el muchacho estaba en pleno campamento enemigo, arriesgando su vida por tratar de salvarlo.

—Debes irte ahora mismo —le ordenó, furioso consigo mismo por no poder sacarlo de la tienda de inmediato.

—No me iré sin ti —repuso Anthony con una leve sonrisa.

Edward sabía que las órdenes no funcionaban ni con él ni con el muchacho, pero aun así luchó por controlar sus emociones.

—Escúchame, Anthony —le dijo apretando los dientes—. Eres todavía un muchacho, y no puedes permitirte el lujo de enfrentarte tú solo a todo un ejército francés.

—Te tengo a mi lado —respondió Anthony con sencillez.

—Estoy encadenado —agregó Edward, mostrándole los grilletes que le maltrataban los tobillos, y que brillaban a la luz de la hoguera, que se filtraba por la cortina de la tienda—. No te serviré de nada.

—Te liberaré —insistió Anthony.

Una inocultable sensación de rabia se apoderó de las entrañas de Edward, que pudo sentir cómo sus puños se cerraban. El muchacho, temeroso, dio un paso atrás y se acurrucó en el suelo.

—Es peligroso, Anthony. Estás rodeado de enemigos por todas partes. A mí me vigilan los guardias muy de cerca. No puedes liberarme. Debes escapar de inmediato.

—No soy un prisionero —dijo Anthony—. Ellos están convencidos de que soy uno de esos muchachos del pueblo que vienen a ayudarles en el campo de batalla. Los guardias me dejaron entrar para que recogiera las sobras de tu comida —concluyó con un orgullo mal disimulado.

Sin embargo, todo lo que Edward veía era el peligro en que se encontraba el muchacho. ¿Qué iba a suceder si el Ángel de la Muerte lo descubría? ¿Qué iba a suceder si ella lo apresaba para sonsacarle información? ¿Podría sobrevivir a las torturas, o él tendría que convertirse en un traidor a su país para salvar al chico? ¿Y qué ocurriría si ella se enteraba de que su único punto flaco en la vida se hallaba indefenso en medio del campamento enemigo?

—Tú no sabes lo que puede suceder aquí, Anthony —murmuró en voz baja—. Debes confiar en mí cuando te digo que no puedes quedarte.

—Yo no estoy en peligro —contestó el otro.

—Sí lo estás. Mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Y al estar aquí, me colocas en una situación de peligro aún mayor.

Imitando a Edward, Anthony arrugó la frente y miró hacia el suelo.

—Yo sólo quería impedir que te hicieran daño —alcanzó a decir entre dientes.

El corazón de Edward se enterneció inmediatamente. Quería ayudar al muchacho. Quería decirle que lo que estaba haciendo estaría bien si fuera un hombre hecho y derecho. Quería contarle que algún día sería un valiente caballero y que se sentía orgulloso de que hubiera tratado de rescatarlo. Pero sabía que, si lo hacía, Anthony sacaría la conclusión de que debía quedarse para liberarlo. Tenía que ser firme.

—Ven aquí, muchacho —le ordenó.

Anthony se le acercó, mirándolo con ojos desilusionados.

Edward le colocó las manos encima de los hombros y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

—Yo puedo cuidarme a mí mismo. Necesito que abandones el campamento, que encuentres al rey Enrique y qué te quedes donde él está.

—Pero yo sé que puedo liberarte, Príncipe —alegó con sinceridad.

Las arrugas en la frente de Edward se hicieron aún más profundas. Qué terquedad. Qué persona tan supremamente terca. ¿Por qué no era capaz de hacerle caso?

—No. No puedes quedarte. No serás capaz de liberarme. ¡Te quiero fuera de este campamento ahora mismo!

Nunca antes le había levantado la voz al muchacho, pero tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón.

—¡Anda! —insistió—. Déjame aquí. Te veré en el campamento del rey Enrique —y lo incitó a caminar hacia la cortina de la tienda—. ¡Vete!

Anthony apartó con su mano el mechón de pelo que caía delante de sus ojos, y Edward vio que una lágrima corría por sus mejillas cuando se agachaba por debajo de la cortina de la tienda y desaparecía en la oscuridad.

—¿Le tienes miedo al Príncipe de las Tinieblas, piojoso?

Edward se enderezó en la tienda al oír las ridículas voces de los guardias.

—¡Oye! ¡No nos trajiste las sobras de su comida!

Malditos guardias. Una ira nacida de su instinto protector explotó en el interior de Edward. Quería cortarles la garganta por hablarle a Anthony con semejante falta de respeto.

—¡Cobarde!

Soltaron una carcajada y Edward explotó, tratando de lanzarse hacia delante. El muchacho tenía más coraje que cualquiera de ellos. Sus cadenas, sin embargo, le impidieron avanzar. Aun así, hizo lo posible por salir de la tienda. Las risotadas que seguía oyendo en el aire de la noche lo enardecieron. Los grilletes se le clavaban en la carne de los brazos y de los tobillos, a pesar de lo cual luchó contra ellos con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Poco a poco, las burlas de la soldadesca francesa amainaron. Hundiendo los pies en la tierra, Edward trató, una vez más, de deshacerse de sus cadenas, pero toda la fortaleza de sus músculos no fue capaz de romperlas. Finalmente desistió, dejando caer los agotados brazos. «Estoy encadenado y no sirvo para nada», pensó. «Ni siquiera para defender a Anthony». Nunca olvidaría este sentimiento de impotencia, y nunca perdonaría a quienes se lo habían causado.

A la mañana siguiente, uno de los hombres de Isabella fue a llevárselo. Le ordenó que se pusiera de pie y que saliera de la tienda. El sol apenas despuntaba en el horizonte, y Edward sabía que era muy temprano. El campamento estaba silencioso y en calma, y sólo algún que otro hombre caminaba entre las tiendas.

El guardia lo condujo hasta los límites del campamento y luego le hizo tomar un camino que se abría paso entre arbustos espesos hasta lo más profundo del bosque. Grandes árboles se levantaban a su alrededor. El sol de la mañana los miraba a través de las hojas, desde las alturas, y numerosas semillas y raíces salpicaban la senda. La idea de escapar pasó por la mente de Edward, pero los grilletes que le apretaban los tobillos y las muñecas, más la espada que el hombre cargaba al cinto, lo disuadieron. El guardia lo empujó hacia una estrecha línea de matorrales y de pronto salieron a un ancho claro. Edward se detuvo.

Isabella estaba allí.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor brillaban en su frente, y no lejos de ella había un sable clavado en el suelo. Llevaba una amplia túnica verde, de mangas anchas, amarrada a la cintura por un fino cinturón de cuero. Unos pantalones blancos se ajustaban a sus estilizadas piernas, y unas botas negras acentuaban las curvas de sus pantorrillas. Una ráfaga de deseo atravesó el cuerpo de Edward, que de inmediato se maldijo en silencio. La luz del sol brillaba sobre el yelmo que Isabella había colocado a sus pies, y su pelo suelto se derramaba en desorden sobre los hombros.

—¿Eras virgen? —inquirió con inocultable brusquedad al acercársele. La pregunta salió de sus labios sin haberla pensado, como si su obsesiva atención a ella les hubiera dado vida propia. Esperó que lo abofeteara por su audaz interrogante, especialmente por hablar delante del guardia, pero cuando vio que nada había sucedido, supuso que el hombre no entendía el inglés.

Pero Isabella sí lo entendía.

—No me lo preguntaste cuando me estabas haciendo el amor —le contestó achicando los ojos.

—Quiero saberlo —dijo él ya más calmado.

—No importa —le contestó Isabella, mirando hacia los árboles que delimitaban el claro del bosque—. En todo caso, ya no lo soy.

—Ángel —murmuró Edward confundido, sintiendo un deseo abrumador de tomarla entre sus brazos y estrecharla contra su pecho—. Me hiciste llevar semidesnudo a tu tienda en medio de la noche. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—Hiciste todo lo que yo esperaba que hicieras —repuso ella con amargura.

—Entonces no eras virgen.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto saberlo?

Edward la miraba con atención, escuchando los cambios que se producían en su voz.

—Que me lo digas es lo menos que espero de ti. Al fin y al cabo, te presté mis servicios adecuadamente.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo con sus ojos de zafiro llenos de rabia.

—¿Adecuadamente? ¡Sangré esa noche! ¡No te debo nada!

—Todas las vírgenes sangran.

Isabella esquivó su mirada. Una ligera turbación apareció en sus mejillas, pero Edward tenía su respuesta preparada.

—¡Por la sangre de Dios! —lamentó—. ¿Por qué escoger a tu enemigo para que te enseñe las artes del amor? ¿Por qué no elegiste a un francés? ¿Por qué no escogiste a uno de tus propios hombres?

Ella apretó unas bolas pequeñas que tenía en la mano.

—¡Desátalo! —le ordenó al guardia en francés.

El guardia levantó las manos de Edward y le quitó los grilletes, y cuando se agachó para despojarlo de las cadenas de los tobillos, Edward se restregó los puños, tratando de activar en ellos la circulación de la sangre. Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar a Isabella con curiosidad. ¿Qué estaría tramando?

—Entrégale tu espada —le dijo Isabella al guardia.

—¿Cómo dice, mi señora? —contestó el guardia.

—¡Que le entregues tu espada! —gritó Isabella.

El guardia dudó sólo un segundo antes de sacar la espada de su funda y tender a Edward su empuñadura. El prisionero miró la espada en las manos del guardia y luego levantó la vista hacia Isabella, que respiraba con dificultad al desenterrar la punta de su sable y encaminarse hacia él.

Las cejas de Edward se alzaron, divertidas. ¡Ella quería luchar con él!

—Hice todo lo que hice porque tú querías que lo hiciera —dijo Edward mirando de reojo al guardia, un hombre viejo y experimentado en el campo de batalla, muy probablemente, pero más pequeño y pesado que Edward. Podía derrotar al guardia, y el Ángel no era un enemigo para él.

—Esta es la lección número dos —fueron las palabras dulces de Isabella.

Edward sintió la empuñadura de la espada en la palma de su mano. Sabía que podía derrotarlos a ambos, pero si quería escapar primero debía atrapar al Ángel.

—No me tomes por tonto —le dijo—. Tu guardia me hará pedazos en el instante mismo en que vea que tu vida está en peligro, aunque le ordenes lo contrario.

—Trae a Alec —ordenó de nuevo Isabella al guardia.

—¿Dejándola sola, mi señora? —respondió el hombre. Una sonrisa afloró en las comisuras de los labios de Edward.

—¡Te he dado una orden!

El guardia se puso rígido, y se volvió para irse, aunque antes de hacerlo le quitó la espada a Edward, cuyas esperanzas se desvanecieron. ¿Isabella había cambiado de parecer? ¿Ya no quería luchar con él? Pero entonces, ¿por qué quería quedarse sin protección en el bosque? ¿No sería que deseaba asesinarlo?

—Déjale la espada —le ordenó Isabella una vez más.

El guardia se volvió a mirarla. Hizo una pausa, contemplando el filo de la espada que tenía en sus manos, y luego la tiró al suelo y desapareció tras los árboles y los arbustos.

Isabella sonrió a Edward, retándolo con los ojos.

—Tienes algunos minutos para derrotarme antes de que mi ejército caiga sobre ti —le dijo—. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

—Sin duda alguna —contestó Edward.

Había llegado su oportunidad. Este ángel, a no dudarlo, no sabía medir los riesgos, pero Edward no tenía más remedio que admirar su coraje. Una sonrisa pasó por su cara en el momento de ir a recoger la espada. «Si lo que ella desea es luchar, que así sea», pensó. Se quedó mirando el filo de la espada durante unos cuantos segundos y… y arremetió contra ella, sin previo aviso, blandiendo en alto el arma.

Ella esquivó su arremetida con facilidad.

—Si eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer —le dijo—, te espera una triste derrota.

La cara de Isabella se suavizó y Edward aprovechó el descuido, que la hacía vulnerable, para atacar. Embistió contra ella con la punta de la espada hacia abajo y cuando estaba cerca levantó la hoja y apuntó a su estómago.

De repente, la espada de Isabella adquirió vida, contrarrestando el golpe, y con un rápido giro de su muñeca hizo que la espada de Edward saliera volando por los aires y cayera al suelo, tras lo cual se le acercó con ojos desafiantes y le colocó la punta de la espada en el cuello.

La sorpresa paralizó a Edward antes de que fuera capaz de disimular con una sonrisa forzada. ¡Nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación tan comprometida! «He estado jugando con ella», trató de pensar, para consolarse. Pero no había sido tan astuto como para prever su deslumbrante defensa. Considerando que tenía enfrente a una mujer, debía aceptar que era buena guerrera.

—¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer? —le preguntó de nuevo.

—Para pelear con la espada eres más hábil que para seducir a los hombres —le contestó.

—Recógela —le dijo ella.

Llegó la hora de ponerla en su sitio, pensó Edward al recoger la espada y volverse hacia ella.

La joven respondió con la más amplia de todas sus sonrisas, lo atacó de manera inesperada y cuando entrechocaron sus espadas le agarró del puño.

El contacto de su pequeña mano con su piel le produjo un tintineo interior que se le extendió por todo el brazo. Lleno de furia, Edward liberó su puño y la empujó hacia atrás, pero Isabella logró sobreponerse y lo atacó una vez más, obligándolo a blandir su arma lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Por qué estás tan amargada, ángel? —provocó en posición de asalto—. Te di todo lo que me pediste.

—¿Todos los hombres terminan así de rápido? —preguntó ella al detener el golpe.

—Si no te hubieras comportado como una prostituta en celo, te habría tratado con mayor delicadeza.

—¿A sabiendas de que era tu enemigo? No me digas mentiras. Querías herirme, así como ahora quieres matarme.

—Matarte sería demasiado fácil.

—No te hagas ilusiones sobre tu valía, ya que no eres tan bueno como piensas —contestó Isabella atacándolo con fuerza.

Edward esquivó el golpe y detuvo su avance, y cuando ella levantó su espada y la estrelló contra su acero, iluminando con sus chispas las hojas del metal, la cara se le quedó a muy pocos centímetros de distancia, lo que le permitió apreciar sus ojos azules.

—Eres hábil, Ángel, debo admitirlo.

Sus labios llenos, tan cercanos, le parecieron increíblemente sensuales. Concentró todas sus energías en la espada, arrimándose a su cara cada vez más. Ella resistió valientemente, pero en vano, ya que su enemigo la aventajaba en fortaleza física, lo que le permitió casi rozar sus labios.

—Siempre consigo lo que quiero, Ángel. Ríndete.

—Nunca —murmuró ella.

—¡Isabella! —gritó una voz en la distancia.

Edward se apartó de ella y se volvió para mirar hacia los árboles de donde había salido el grito.

—Baja tu arma —le aconsejó Isabella en tono imperativo.

Edward la miró. ¿Había algo de preocupación en su voz?

—¡Isabella! —volvió a sonar el grito, esta vez más cerca.

Edward miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y de inmediato dobló la cabeza en dirección contraria. Las ramas de los árboles ubicados en el extremo opuesto del claro se balanceaban con la brisa, como haciéndole señales desde lejos, pero él sabía que no conseguiría escapar. Sería imposible, con la rigidez que sentía en sus piernas, causada por el largo confinamiento. Una flecha en la espalda lo derribaría antes de que alcanzara a esconderse en el bosque. Miró a Isabella. Con el brazo de la espada descansando en sus caderas, ella le devolvió la mirada con aquellos claros ojos azules que parecían esperar a que él hiciera su próximo movimiento. Su primer impulso fue echarse encima de ella, colocarle la espada en la garganta y amenazar a sus hombres con matarla si no se retiraban en el acto. Avanzó un paso hacia ella y le atenazó las muñecas. Para su sorpresa, Isabella no opuso resistencia. Edward supo que podía doblegarla y que ella se lo permitiría, y durante un instante se sintió confundido y perplejo. Oyó el eco de unas voces en el claro, y cuando por fin se decidió a lanzarse sobre la mujer, los árboles se abrieron como por arte de magia y un grueso grupo de hombres avanzó hacia él, amenazándolo con sus armas y gritándole palabras soeces.

Edward soltó las muñecas de Isabella y arrojó su espada al suelo. Levantó las manos y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero un hombre rubio lo golpeó por la espalda y lo derribó. Los otros soldados lo rodearon y comenzaron a darle puñetazos y patadas sin misericordia. Edward se defendió como pudo, conformándose con asestarles algún que otro rodillazo a aquellos bastardos franceses, que eran demasiados. Trató de protegerse la cara con los brazos, mas una bota lo golpeó en la nuca y su visión se hizo borrosa al mismo tiempo que un dolor intenso le torturaba el cráneo.

Al recobrar la visión, aún adolorido, vio que una espada muy pulida se posaba encima de su abdomen, centelleando.


	12. Capitulo 10

CAPITULO 10

—¡James! —gritó Isabella, intentando agarrar el brazo con el que su hermano blandía la espada.

Alec lo alcanzó primero, deteniendo con la palma de la mano el impulso de su antebrazo.

Isabella sintió estallar el corazón dentro del pecho. El terror absoluto que se apoderó de ella al ver que su hermano estaba a punto de matar a Edward se disipó, para ser reemplazado casi de inmediato por una furia lacerante. Tenía que llevar a Edward al campamento, lejos de James y de sus hombres. Temblando de miedo y frustración, Isabella miró a Edward.

—Levántate —le ordenó.

Edward movió los brazos que le protegían la cara y dirigió sus ojos hacia ella, quien vio en los suyos un destello de incredulidad. Después, con un gemido, se enderezó sobre su estómago, ayudándose con las manos y con las rodillas.

Isabella se movió hacia él, experimentando en su interior un cierto impulso de protegerlo.

—¡Que te levantes! —le gritó James mientras le daba tal patadón en las costillas que volvió a tirarlo al suelo.

Isabella se volvió hacia James con los puños de las manos apretados.

—Si lo vuelves a tocar haré que te arrojen a una mazmorra —le dijo, y se arrodilló al lado de Edward.

Yacía de espaldas, agarrándose el estómago con ambas manos. Isabella vio que el dolor le torcía la boca y notó que la tensión le endurecía los músculos del cuello. Por lo demás, su cara estaba desprovista de cualquier tipo de emoción. Cerró los ojos durante un rato largo, como si tratara de controlar el dolor, y cuando los abrió los tenía más negros e impenetrables que nunca.

Isabella levantó la mirada, buscando a James entre los hombres, y se le enfrentó sin miramientos.

—¿Estás loco? —le preguntó—. ¡Hubieras podido matarlo!

James juntó las cejas y apretó el mentón.

—Y él hubiera podido matarte a ti.

—Yo no estaba en peligro —dijo Isabella con brusquedad.

—¿Que no estabas en peligro? —gruñó James, a quien las palabras le salían de los labios como las flechas salen disparadas de los arcos—. ¡Si hasta le diste una espada! Tenemos en nuestro poder a un asesino sin entrañas, que ha matado a miles de personas, ¡y tú le das una espada!

—La decisión debía tomarla yo y nadie más. ¡Él es mi prisionero, y puedo hacer con él lo que me dé la gana!

—Isabella, James… —intervino Alec, interponiéndose entre los dos—. Éste no es el sitio, ni la hora, para discutir estas cosas —añadió con suavidad, pero con decisión.

James se asomó por encima de los hombros de Alec para encararse con su hermana.

—No permitiré que le des un arma. Te pones en peligro a ti misma y pones en peligro a todo el mundo.

—¿Que tú no me lo permitirás? —vociferó Isabella con los ojos encendidos de rabia—. ¡Soy yo la que no permitiré que lo sigas golpeando!

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? Se trata de un inglés, y a los ingleses puedo golpearlos como a mí me dé la gana.

La furia de Isabella se desbocó. Quería agarrar del cuello a James y sacudirlo hasta que comprendiera la tremenda estupidez de sus palabras. Se quedó absolutamente quieta durante algunos segundos, sabiendo que si se movía, o que si James decía una palabra más, ¡una sola!, explotaría. Apartó la vista de James, procurando controlar su rabia, pero sus ojos terminaron posándose en Edward, que estaba sentado en el suelo, sin fuerzas para levantarse, y con un brazo alrededor del estómago. La miraba con curiosidad y, al mismo tiempo, con cierto regocijo.

—Lleváoslo de aquí —murmuró ella.

—¡Ya habéis oído! —gritó James—. ¡Llevad al perro a su tienda!

—No me refería a él —dijo ella con los ojos encendidos—. ¡A ti!

James la miró con incredulidad, pero cuando ella le devolvió la mirada, dio la vuelta y se abrió paso por entre los hombres que lo rodeaban.

Los ojos de Isabella volvieron a Edward.

—Haré que lo lleven a su tienda —le susurró Alec al oído—, y tú vete a descansar un rato. Más tarde vendré a verte.

—Lo quiero en mi tienda hasta que sanen sus heridas —dijo Isabella.

—Pero Isabella… —comenzó a farfullar Alec.

—Me siento responsable —adujo ella—. Si no le hubiera dado la espada, nada de esto habría sucedido. Sólo deseo estar segura de que se recupera. Ningún prisionero debe ser tratado así.

Alec levantó la mano para indicar a sus hombres que se llevaran a Edward. Cuatro soldados dieron un paso hacia delante y se agruparon alrededor del prisionero. Uno de ellos se agachó y le ofreció la mano, pero Edward la rechazó —despreciaba todas las ayudas que un francés pudiera prestarle—, y lentamente se puso de pie.

Isabella sintió que su mirada no se apartaba de ella. Sus ojos le quemaron la piel y le llegaron al alma cuando se enfrentaron a los suyos. Tenía unos ojos misteriosos, oscuramente misteriosos, que enviaban dardos que se clavaban en lo más íntimo de ella.

Alec le indicó el camino y los hombres comenzaron a moverse hacia el campamento.

Tras esperar un momento, Isabella los siguió a través de los arbustos. La brisa que soplaba desde el bosque le hizo sentir frío, motivo por el cual se agarró los codos con las manos. ¿Por qué había permitido que todo esto sucediera? ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de detener a sus hombres? ¿Habían actuado así porque estaban preocupados por ella, o simple y llanamente porque odiaban a Edward?

Edward. A lo lejos, entre los hombres que lo conducían al campamento, distinguió sus poderosas zancadas. Sus ojos se fijaron en su torso desnudo, en su fuerte cuello, en sus amplias espaldas, y luego se posaron en las señales rojas sobre las costillas. Tenía tantas ansias de cuidarle, curarle aquellas magulladuras, que por poco tropieza con una raíz y cae al suelo.

Alec miró hacia atrás y vio cómo ella, rápidamente, recobraba la compostura. Era necesario darse prisa, pensó Isabella, sintiendo una especie de urgencia que la carcomía por dentro. Tenían que llevarlo al campamento para que ella pudiera vendarle las heridas cuanto antes. La piel de su pecho, ligeramente bronceada por el sol, le llamó de nuevo la atención. «Todo ha sido culpa mía», pensó, y sintió que una puñalada le atravesaba el corazón. Nunca debió permitir que abandonara su tienda. «No debí llevarlo al bosque. No he hecho más que perjudicarlo».

Después enderezó los hombros. No. Ella no era la responsable de lo sucedido. Fue Edward quien pidió verla… y ella debería odiarlo, pensó, entornando los ojos.

Pero incluso cuando se decía a sí misma esas cosas, el recuerdo de sus ojos suscitaba en ella ondas de calor que destrozaban su odio y lo convertían en algo completamente distinto.

Finalmente, emergieron de los árboles del bosque y entraron al campamento. Una brisa suave agitó su pelo y lo desordenó sobre los hombros. Mientras se movían alrededor de las tiendas y de las hogueras apagadas, los ojos de Isabella continuaron estudiando al prisionero. Vio que tenía cicatrices en los brazos y que varios cardenales le cubrían el estómago, pero las magulladuras que se habían formado cerca de sus costillas eran las que más la preocupaban.

Cuando se acercaron a su tienda, aceleró el paso para sostener la cortina de entrada, observó atentamente cómo sus hombres lo escoltaban hasta el interior, y cuando los cuatro guardias se retiraron, Isabella vio que Alec se quedaba junto a la puerta sosteniendo las cadenas en sus manos.

—Deja que al menos lo encadene, Isabella —le suplicó.

Isabella miró a Edward antes de asentir, y Alec avanzó hacia Edward. Observó cómo le agarraba los puños, y vio que los brazos de Edward se tensaban cuando Alec le colocó los grilletes alrededor de las muñecas y, luego, de los tobillos. Alec se cercioró de que el trabajo quedaba bien hecho, y después se acercó a Isabella.

—Aquí estás en peligro, hermana —le susurró al oído—. Estás obcecada y no te das cuenta de ello. James tiene razón, debes comprenderlo.

—James se lo buscó —se defendió ella—. No tiene derecho a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

—Me refiero a lo que sientes por el inglés —agregó Alec sacudiendo la cabeza—. Me equivoqué cuando te sugerí que lo trajeras a tu tienda. Eso sólo ha contribuido a aumentar tu atracción.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —preguntó Isabella—. Lo único que siento por ese hombre es desprecio.

—No puedes despreciarlo cuando lo miras con tanta ternura.

Isabella miró a Edward, con sus sentimientos convertidos en un campo de batalla. Debería odiar a ese hombre, a ese enemigo de Francia, por la forma en que la había tratado. Debería saber que no hay bondad ni gentileza en Inglaterra. Y, sin embargo, cuando lo miraba, su corazón se volvía cálido.

El prisionero tenía una voluntad férrea, implacable en su determinación de no dar un paso atrás. Incluso ante las adversidades más grandes, se hallaba decidido a no rendirse. Ella observaba, y sin poder evitarlo admiraba su capacidad de resistencia cada vez que contemplaba sus ojos negros.

Una lluvia de luz solar atravesó la cortina de la tienda, dando a Edward un baño de luminosidad que le resaltó los músculos de los brazos y las cadenas que le habían colocado alrededor de las muñecas. ¿Y si él hubiera nacido francés?, pensó. ¿Si en vez de ser enemigos hubieran sido aliados?

—Nunca antes te habías peleado tan abiertamente con James —dijo Alec—. Defendiste al prisionero por encima de tu hermano, ¡y lo hiciste delante de todos los hombres!

—¡James se comportó como un bárbaro, e incluso los hombres actuaron como simples animales! ¿Qué ha pasado con el honor y con el orgullo? Edward había depuesto su espada. ¡Estaba indefenso!

—Te estaban protegiendo, Isabella. James y los hombres creyeron que podía lastimarte.

—No necesito que me protejan de Edward.

—¿Estás segura?

Isabella miró de nuevo a Edward, frunciendo la frente. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo aquel hombre a ella? Bajo la mirada, él movió los brazos y los grilletes metálicos sonaron como una campana.

—Necesitas protegerte de él más de lo que te imaginas —murmuró Alec antes de abandonar la tienda con gesto de grave preocupación.

Isabella se acercó cautelosamente a Edward. Un mechón de pelo negro caía sobre su frente bronceada. Sus ojos se encontraron. Ella se sorprendió al hallarlos pensativos. La mirada de Isabella se dirigió a las costillas, a los hematomas aún rojos que las cubrían. Trató de tocarlos con sus manos, pero Edward se retiró. Isabella lo miró con inquietud, y luego la resignación bañó su cara y le hizo desviar la mirada.

Él levantó los puños, mostrándole las cadenas.

—¿Crees que son necesarias?

—Muchos creen que sí —replicó ella con suavidad.

—¿No eres tú quien manda el ejército? ¿Tu palabra no es la ley?

—No te volverán a tocar.

—No puedes asegurar que no seré atacado de nuevo.

Por la mente de Isabella pasaron las imágenes de las botas que lo pateaban y oyó de nuevo las órdenes no atendidas que ella misma había dado a sus hombres para que se detuvieran.

—Quieren matarme —afirmó Edward.

—Eres el enemigo —contestó Isabella con estoicismo.

De repente, las manos atadas del amado prisionero estaban sobre sus mejillas, obligándola a volver la cara hacia él.

—Isabella —le dijo, y su nombre salió de sus labios como un suspiro—, tus hombres tratarán de herirme nuevamente.

Isabella sintió el calor de las manos en sus mejillas. Estaba tan cerca que su aliento le besaba los labios, y durante un momento apenas pudo moverse, apenas pudo respirar.

Los dedos de Edward le acariciaron la línea del mentón, haciendo que el calor de sus caricias se extendiera por todo el cuerpo.

—Desátame —murmuró.

Isabella vio cómo sus labios acariciaban las palabras mientras hablaba, y sobrecogida, impulsada por una fuerza irresistible, acercó sus labios a los del hombre y los abrió en señal de entrega, ofreciéndolos, ofreciéndose entera.

—Déjame ir.

Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, aterrorizada ante semejante idea. Con firmeza, se negó a aceptarla; las rodillas le temblaron cuando dio un paso atrás.

—No puedo.

Edward cerró los ojos, y un gesto de desilusión apareció en la tenue línea de sus labios.

—¿Cómo me puedes pedir que traicione a mi país —preguntó ella—, que abandone el juramento que le hice a mi padre, y que además lo haga por ti? Tú no harías lo mismo por mí.

—Tú eres mujer —dijo Edward, que intentaba razonar mientras sus ojos, llenos de rabia, se concentraban en los de la joven.

—¿Verdaderamente crees —inquirió ella levantando los hombros— que, sólo por el amor de un hombre una mujer debería dejar todo lo que ha conseguido tan duramente durante tantos años?

—Sí —replicó él.

Isabella sacudió su cabeza.

—Yo no haría eso. Y mucho menos por ti, un hombre que no tiene amor dentro de él. Un hombre sin alma, sin nada que ofrecer.

Se miraron con cierta desconfianza durante un rato largo, mientras Isabella sentía que una corriente de pesar y tristeza la inundaba por dentro. La cara de Edward era dura y fría, inflexible ante las emociones. Ella se volvió para coger el recipiente de agua que había encima de su mesilla de noche, al lado del camastro de campaña.

—Cuidaré tus heridas —le dijo.

Él le dio la espalda cuando ella se acercó.

—Ningún hombre francés, ninguna mujer francesa, podrá infligirme jamás heridas de las cuales yo no sea capaz de curarme con mis propios medios —declaró.

Ella se detuvo a mitad del camino que había entre Edward y la mesilla de noche. «Debe de odiarme mucho… tanto como yo lo odio a él», pensó, y volvió a colocar el recipiente de agua en su lugar.

—En el castillo de los De Swan estarás a salvo —le explicó—. Mi padre nos está esperando. Es un hombre de honor.

—Tu padre no será diferente de tus otros hombres —dijo Edward con desprecio.

Isabella se irguió de indignación.

—Él es mi carne y mi sangre. Hay una parte de él en mí. Será diferente.

—Él es un hombre y, como tal, no mostrará ni gentileza ni misericordia hacia un inglés.

Se encaró con él, furiosa.

—Eres demasiado rápido y ligero a la hora de juzgarnos. ¿Nos conoces tan bien? —le preguntó, acompañando cada una de sus palabras con un toque de amargura.

Edward alzó sus ojos negros hacia ella. Como si fueran de fuego, la quemaron por dentro hasta que su corazón se derritió. Sintió que una llamarada ardía en su interior; no podía mirarlo sin sentir la urgencia de tocarlo. ¿Qué misterioso hechizo ejercía sobre ella?, se preguntó. ¿Estaba delante de un auténtico demonio?

—Creo que te conozco bien —susurró con una voz burlona y seductora al mismo tiempo—. Si me llevas delante de tu padre, será como enviarme a la muerte.

Un repentino escalofrío ahogó las llamas que su mirada había encendido en ella. No podía entender la finalidad de sus palabras. Se apartó para abandonar la tienda, y al salir les dijo a los soldados que condujeran a Edward a la tienda de los prisioneros. No lo tendría con ella.

Durante el resto del día y hasta bien entrada la noche, no pudo olvidar las palabras de su prisionero: «enviarme a la muerte». Luchó contra la imagen de Edward muerto sobre un charco de sangre, y no pudo creer que su padre fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa. Todo lo que quería era que su padre viera al Príncipe de las Tinieblas y que supiera que había sido ella quien lo había capturado.

Isabella recordó el día en que decidió convertirse en caballero y el momento en que pronunció los juramentos de rigor. Le estaba contando a su padre cómo eran las lecciones que recibía y se encontraba tan excitada que hubiera sido capaz de correr indefinidamente alrededor del campo del torneo. Su padre había asentido y sonreído con sus historias, pero sus ojos se hallaban fijos en el espacio donde Alec se estaba ejercitando. Cuando le contó a su padre que su maestro le había dicho que era muy superior a muchos de sus alumnos hombres, su padre había gritado en señal de júbilo y había levantado las manos en el aire. Una sonrisa iluminó su cara al ver el orgullo que brillaba en sus ojos. Orgullo y cariño…

Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que su padre miraba hacia el campo de justas, donde Alec había derribado a su oponente al suelo. El orgullo que habían desplegado los ojos de su padre no estaba dedicado a ella, sino al talento guerrero de Alec.

Desde aquel día, Isabella había querido que su padre la mirara de la misma manera en que miraba a Alec, de la misma manera en que miraba a James. Sin embargo, cuando la miraba a ella, lo único que denotaban sus ojos era tolerancia y, en el mejor de los casos, una cariñosa condescendencia, a veces teñida de cierta irritación.

Cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y se quedó mirando el techo de la tienda. Imaginó que los ojos de su padre la miraban, y que sus labios se abrían en una gran sonrisa al ver que ella le había llevado al Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Se sentiría orgulloso de su hija y le diría…

Un grito agudo interrumpió el silencio de la noche:

—¡Fuego!


	13. Capitulo 11

CAPITULO 11

¡Fuego!

El urgente grito de alarma despertó a Edward del sopor en que estaba y lo impulsó a ponerse de pie con todos sus sentidos instantáneamente alerta. Algunas veces había oído el grito en el castillo en que transcurrió su infancia, mientras crecía, y había sido entrenado para responder con rapidez. Sus compañeros de armas luchaban contra la amenaza de las llamas con la misma energía con que rechazaban a cualquier atacante.

El fuego era un enemigo odiado por todos los hombres. La parte trasera de la tienda-prisión de Edward brillaba ligeramente con la luz anaranjada de las llamas. ¡El fuego estaba cerca! El humo entraba por la rendija que había entre la carpa de la tienda y el suelo, y lentamente se elevaba hasta el techo.

En el exterior de la tienda podía oír los gritos de los hombres que pedían más agua. Un caballo relinchó asustado y luego se alejó al galope.

De repente, un amenazante destello de luz brilló en la pared de la tienda. Se acercaban a ella las llamas del incendio. Edward sintió que la temperatura se elevaba dramáticamente en su prisión. Gotas de sudor surgían de su frente para después caer al suelo, mientras que un velo de humedad aparecía en sus brazos y en sus piernas. El grillete de su pie izquierdo se deslizó sobre su tobillo. Edward se agachó y comenzó a tratar de deshacerse de él: tiró de él, lo retorció, hizo todo lo posible por abrirlo como fuera.

Detrás de él la pared se iluminó. Detuvo su lucha con el grillete el tiempo suficiente para ver que una lengua de fuego serpenteaba por debajo de la tienda y comenzaba a escalar por la pared de tela.

Volvió su atención hacia el tobillo. Cuando los guardias desistieron de encadenarlo a la estaca del suelo, comprendió que eso le daba una oportunidad. Había conseguido quitarse una de las botas y algo había progresado antes con las argollas. Ahora, cuando el sudor le lubricaba los grilletes, estaba seguro de que podía quitárselos. Tenía que hacerlo. Nadie parecía preocuparse por sacarlo del lugar en que se hallaba. Era el momento.

Fuera, los gritos crecieron en intensidad, en competencia con la furia de las llamas. Más y más hombres pedían agua a voz en cuello, corriendo en todas las direcciones, y más y más caballos relinchaban llenos de terror.

Edward se esforzó por librarse de los grilletes de sus tobillos, hablando consigo mismo para darse ánimo. «Voy a escapar. Todo lo que necesito es quitarme las cadenas y escapar. La noche será mi aliada, mi manto encubridor. Ella sabrá esconderme, como tantas veces lo ha hecho en el pasado».

El calor que se sentía dentro de la tienda creció. El sudor salía cada vez más libremente por todos los poros de su cuerpo. El grillete se deslizó aún más hacia abajo, cortándole la piel y haciéndole sangrar por las heridas. Tiró de las argollas con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, ignorando el dolor que se causaba. Al fin y al cabo, ese dolor no era nada comparado con lo que sucedería si no podía escapar de aquella tienda, que se estaba convirtiendo en un llameante infierno.

De pronto, para su sorpresa, su pie quedó libre. Se levantó de inmediato y cojeó hasta la cortina de entrada, haciendo sonar las cadenas que aún tenía sujetas al pie derecho. Detrás de él, las paredes de la tienda desaparecían en las fauces del infierno, devoradas por el fuego que lo rodeaba sin tregua. Al correr hacia fuera alcanzó a oír el rugido ensordecedor de las llamas.

Los guardias habían abandonado sus puestos de vigilancia para ir a combatir el fuego. Vio que al menos quince tiendas ardían en la oscuridad, y que muchas otras estaban ya convertidas en cenizas negras. Se escondió detrás de una tienda vecina, miró hacia la izquierda y vio que en la distancia se abría un camino hacia el bosque. Comenzó a moverse hacia los árboles, pero con el rabillo del ojo notó el movimiento de una pequeña sombra en un rincón, que lo hizo volverse hacia su antigua prisión.

El humo ocultaba parcialmente la figura del muchacho que corría hacia la tienda en llamas. ¡No! ¡No podía ser! Edward se lanzó detrás de él.

Se detuvo en seco al entrar. El fuego estaba en todas partes y el calor era insoportable. Edward entornó los ojos para resistir la agresión del humo. Sus finos oídos escucharon el crepitar de las llamas e instintivamente saltó hacia su izquierda cuando uno de los soportes incendiados de la tienda se derrumbó. Sintió los ardientes latigazos de las llamas alrededor de sus piernas, y al levantarse giró hacia el lado opuesto, buscando escapar de aquel calor infernal.

Vio que el muchacho yacía en un rincón de la tienda, con las piernas recogidas sobre el pecho y los brazos protegiéndole la cara.

—¡Aquí! —gritó Edward, pero el fuego aulló a su alrededor, ahogando su voz, exigiendo carne humana para alimentar su apetito insaciable.

El muchacho yacía inmóvil tras un manto de llamas.

Edward sintió que sus entrañas se encogían de miedo y, protegiéndose la cara con sus manos encadenadas, saltó sobre la cortina de fuego. El dolor le quemó la espalda, pero lo resistió. Se agachó y levantó al muchacho en sus brazos, apretándolo contra el pecho, procurando protegerlo del fuego.

Edward logró salir por un lateral de la tienda, pasando por encima de los restos de lona incendiada y dirigiéndose hacia el campo abierto. Se alejó de las llamas, del intenso calor, y luego se puso de rodillas, manteniendo al chico aferrado a su pecho. No podía permitir que muriera. Estaba asustado, asustado de lo que encontraría si miraba los ojos del muchacho. Anthony parecía tan blando y tranquilo en sus brazos… Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Edward cuando abrazó al muchacho, dispuesto a cambiar su vida por la del pequeño. Después lo retiró de su pecho, sintiendo como si se arrancara un pedazo de la piel de su propio cuerpo.

—Te dije que te fueras —habló con desesperación al muchacho, que no podía oírle—. ¿Por qué estás todavía aquí?

Finalmente, lo colocó con suavidad en el suelo y miró sus ojos abiertos. No había vida en ellos, sólo el reflejo de la luna llena. Hizo el intento de sacudirle los hombros, pero se detuvo al ver que sus manos temblaban.

Apretó los puños durante un momento, temeroso de que, al tocarlo, el muchacho no se moviera.

—Levántate, Anthony —le dijo con la voz ronca.

Nada.

Le acarició cautelosamente los hombros, y cuando vio que el joven no se movía, sintió que una honda desesperación surgía dentro de él. Volvió a tocar los hombros del muchacho y los sacudió con fuerza, con salvajismo casi. «No», pensó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Vamos, Anthony —le ordenó Edward—. Levántate.

Pero el muchacho no se movía, ni sus ojos parpadeaban.

—¡Te he dicho que te levantes! —gritó.

Pasó un momento, y luego otro. Y como Anthony no se movía, Edward se sentó a su lado y lo miró con cara de estúpido. «No puede ser», pensó. «No puedo creerlo. No puede ser Anthony. Le dije que se fuera. Se lo ordené. Él nunca me ha desobedecido».

Y luego lo vio: el mechón de pelo negro que siempre le cubría los ojos descansaba limpiamente a un lado de su cabeza, durmiendo para toda la eternidad.

Edward comenzó a temblar. Abrazó a Anthony, manteniéndolo apretado contra su corazón, y hundió la cara en el cuello del muchacho.

—¡Oh, Dios, Anthony! —suspiró, incapaz de hablar, de hacer pasar una sola palabra a través de su garganta cerrada—. ¿Por qué no me escuchaste? ¿Por qué no pudiste…?

Acarició la cabeza negra de Anthony, apretándolo contra su pecho y con la visión nublada por las lágrimas. Finalmente, se sintió sobrecogido por la pena, por la agonía y por el dolor. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Nooooo! —rugió, y el eco de su angustia se perdió en la noche.

En el bosque cercano, los lobos comenzaron a aullar.


	14. Capitulo 12

CAPITULO 12

Cuando Isabella se le acercó, Edward volvió los ojos hacia ella, agachado como un lobo, con el labio superior erizado, casi gruñendo. Isabella se quedó fría, cautivada por la impasible figura que Edward sostenía tan cerca de su pecho. Frunció el ceño cuando vio la cenicienta textura de la pequeña cara a través del hollín que caía como una lluvia negra procedente del incendio, y luego sus ojos se movieron del muchacho hacia el rostro desolado de Edward. La luz anaranjada del fuego que aún ardía a su alrededor dibujaba largas sombras bajo sus ojos, y parecía tan perdido en el mundo que la joven avanzó instintivamente hacia él con ánimo de consolarlo.

Edward no le permitió acercarse, y una vez más, un prolongado gruñido, saturado de angustia, salió de lo más profundo de su garganta. Asustada, Isabella retrocedió. ¿Quién era ese muchacho que evocaba tan hondos sentimientos en el Príncipe de las Tinieblas? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo allí en el campamento?

Tres de sus hombres pasaron corriendo al lado de Isabella y se detuvieron al ver al Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Uno de los caballeros la miró a ella, después a Edward y siguió avanzando cautelosamente hacia el prisionero y el chico.

Con la cara contraída por el odio, Edward apoyó la cabeza del muchacho sobre su brazo izquierdo.

—No lo toques —gruñó, apretándolo contra su pecho.

El caballero miró a Isabella sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ella dio un paso hacia adelante, dubitativa, tendiéndole las manos.

—Edward… —dijo con suavidad, tratando de consolarlo. Sus despreciativos ojos negros volvieron a mirarla.

—Mantente alejada de mí —le contestó con rabia.

Isabella bajó las manos.

—El incendio fue un accidente —dijo en tono de infinita paciencia—. Nadie quería hacer daño al muchacho.

Sus ojos se achicaron en señal de incredulidad.

—¿Hacerle daño? ¡Tú y tu ejército de franceses lo habéis asesinado! —gritó con la voz llena de odio.

Los hombres de Isabella lo rodearon de inmediato. Ella sacudió la cabeza para detener el movimiento de los soldados, pero sus órdenes llegaron demasiado tarde.

Al ver que uno de los hombres se le acercaba, Edward lo recibió con un puñetazo en la cara. Los otros dos lo asaltaron por la espalda y lo tumbaron al suelo junto con el muchacho, al que alcanzó a proteger bajo su cuerpo. Isabella se quedó asombrada de la fuerza con que repelió a los dos hombres para que el cadáver de Anthony no sufriera ningún daño.

Un relámpago estalló en el cielo, iluminando la cara atormentada de Edward. Los dos caballeros consiguieron sujetarlo y lo obligaron a ponerse de pie. Isabella abrió la boca para ordenarles que se detuvieran, pero en ese instante Edward golpeó con su rodilla a un hombre en el estómago y lo tiró al suelo. Luego se volvió hacia el otro guardia, lo agarró del cuello, lo levantó sobre su cabeza y, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, lo arrojó también al suelo.

Respirando con dificultad, miró de nuevo al muchacho, justo en el momento en que otro relámpago iluminaba el cielo oscurecido. Se agachó, lo levantó con ternura entre sus brazos y avanzó hacia Isabella.

—No te puedo dejar ir —dijo ella con el pulso acelerado. ¿Pero cómo podía detenerlo? No estaba armada y él era tan fuerte que…

—No te lo estoy pidiendo —declaró Edward con llaneza, quedándose a un paso de ella.

Isabella quedó inmóvil.

—No me obligues a lastimarte —le advirtió Edward, con el rostro cubierto por las sombras de la oscuridad, y los hombros apenas delineados por el fuego moribundo que aún ardía a sus espaldas—. Nunca he hecho daño a una mujer.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre las mejillas de Isabella, a quien le costó trabajo tragar saliva.

—Para escapar tendrás que matarme —le dijo.

—¿Y piensas que no lo haría? —respondió con una mueca de desprecio—. ¿Después de lo que le hiciste al muchacho?

—Yo no le hice nada, Edward.

—Si no me hubieras capturado, ¡Anthony estaría vivo! —explotó él.

Isabella se quedó mirándolo. La rabia, el odio, pero sobre todo el dolor se le habían grabado muy profundamente en las líneas que rodeaban sus grandes ojos negros. Las cejas de ella se alzaron en señal de simpatía y de sus ojos brotó una tierna comprensión.

—Me gustaría poder traerlo de nuevo a la vida —suspiró.

La frente de Edward se contrajo al contemplar una vez más el cadáver que tenía en sus brazos.

La lluvia comenzó a caer entonces de verdad, empapan-dolos rápidamente hasta los huesos.

—No permitiré que lo entierren en suelo francés —le dijo a ella con una voz apenas audible—, y no consentiré que tus esfuerzos hayan sido en vano —le susurró a Anthony.

De pronto, Edward se abalanzó sobre la mujer, golpeándola con fuerza en los hombros, y salió corriendo hacia el bosque. Isabella se recuperó rápidamente. Una veloz mirada al campamento le reveló que el fuego estaba reducido ya a dos tiendas que ardían en la distancia. Se volvió hacia el prisionero y lo siguió entre los árboles. Atravesó jadeando una fila de arbustos, con el tiempo justo de ver cómo su espalda desaparecía tras el espeso follaje. El muchacho en sus brazos y el grillete alrededor de uno de sus tobillos no le permitían alejarse con la prontitud que hubiera deseado, lo que a su vez le permitía a ella seguirle bien el paso. La lluvia le cubrió la cara y las ramas le arañaron los brazos y le destrozaron la ropa, pero Isabella no estaba dispuesta a detenerse. «No escapará», pensó, al tiempo que un temor inconcebible nacía dentro de ella. «¡No puede escapar! Tengo que sentirlo junto a mí de nuevo…». ¿De dónde provenía ese pensamiento? No; se engañó. No sentía ningún interés por él. Simplemente, debía llevarlo al castillo de su padre… Era su prisionero y tenía que entregarlo…

Siguió avanzando hacia él, obligando a sus piernas a correr cada vez más rápido, y cuando el bosque se hizo más espeso, la oscuridad se cerró a su alrededor, dificultándole la visión. Continuó su marcha casi a ciegas, tratando de no chocar con los árboles que se interponían en su camino. Podía oírlo delante; oía el crujido de las ramas bajo sus botas; podía oír cómo los arbustos le abrían paso cuando los atravesaba. Su corazón latía a un ritmo desbocado y casi no alcanzaba a respirar. Buscó la manera de abrirse paso en medio del follaje, siguiendo desesperadamente aquellos ruidos. No podía salirse con la suya… ¡No podía escapar!

De pronto, el eco de un grito en medio de la noche la aterrorizó.

El desgarro que percibió en la voz que gritaba le tocó las fibras más íntimas de su ser y la incitó a apretar el paso. ¿Estaba herido? ¿Acaso algunos de sus hombres lo habían encontrado indefenso en el bosque y lo habían atravesado con una espada?

Lo siguiente que supo fue que el bosque había desaparecido y que ella estaba suspendida en el aire, sobre un brillante estanque. Luego sintió que caía, que caía cada vez más hondo en la negrura del agua que quería tragarla. El grito de pánico que alcanzó a soltar se ahogó cuando se estrelló contra el agua, sumergiéndose bajo la superficie. Frenética, movió las piernas y los brazos y nadó, impulsándose de nuevo hacia arriba, pero un fuerte remolino la arrastró otra vez bajo el agua.

De repente sintió que era escupida del agua, elevándose en el aire de la noche, jadeante y farfullando palabras incoherentes. Isabella cayó de nuevo en la tormentosa corriente. Por poco se estrella contra las rocas que sobresalían aquí y allá en medio de los rápidos, y cuyas peligrosas formas sólo eran visibles cuando las iluminaba algún relámpago ocasional. Sus manos se agitaron en busca de cualquier cosa que llevara la corriente con ella, pero el agua fluía con demasiada fuerza y la arrastraba. Luchó desesperadamente por respirar. Era como si el río, o lo que fuera, estuviese tratando de absorberla, ola tras ola, hasta que sin previo aviso surgió de las lóbregas profundidades una roca negra y se golpeó contra ella, causándole un dolor terrible en la espalda y en el brazo izquierdo. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero el agua la asaltó de nuevo, llenándole la boca y asfixiándola. Trató de colocar su mano derecha en la espalda, donde sentía latidos dolorosos, pero la fuerza turbulenta del agua la mantenía demasiado ocupada en la tarea de sostener su cabeza por encima de las olas. El agua la arrastró con ella hasta que al fin, después de lo que a Isabella le parecieron horas, las aguas se aquietaron. Flotó durante un rato, recuperando el aliento. Se sentía mareada y débil. El brazo izquierdo le dolía por el impacto de la roca. La corriente, ahora más sosegada, la empujaba hacia la noche negra y hacia las aguas aún más negras. Se sentía tan cansada, tan abrumadoramente cansada… qué fácil hubiera sido dejar de luchar, entregarse por fin y permitir que el río le cubriera la cabeza. Qué sencillo era lograr el descanso, la paz.

Fue entonces cuando vio a Edward, lejos de ella. Su forma oscura estaba perfilada por la claridad del cielo. Permanecía en pie encima de una roca grande y con las dos manos sostenía el cadáver del muchacho, que colgaba como un fardo, con las piernas balanceándose en el agua. Logró impulsar su cuerpo con un último esfuerzo, y con un rápido movimiento de sus brazos trató de maniobrar hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Edward.

Luego lo oyó. ¡Era el horroroso rugido de una avenida de agua! Mientras se acercaba a Edward, el rugido le llenó la cabeza. La corriente se volvió de pronto más fuerte e Isabella trató de luchar contra ella, pero era empresa imposible porque el agua la empujaba cada vez con más fuerza.

Vio a Edward; había encontrado apoyo en una roca y, sin dejar de sujetar la camisa del muchacho con una mano, le ofrecía a ella la otra. Isabella vio que sus labios se movían pero no pudo escuchar sus palabras a causa del rugido que seguía martilleándole la cabeza. Pudo levantar una mano por encima de la superficie del agua, mientras pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas. No sería capaz de llegar. ¡Él estaba demasiado lejos!

Y entonces, Edward se echó todavía más hacia delante y le tendió la mano. El agua la arrastró con mayor fuerza, ¡hasta que sus pies se balancearon al borde del abismo! Bajo ella, la horrible boca de la oscuridad devoraba una cascada.

—¡Agárrame la mano! —gritó él. Sus palabras al fin eran audibles sobre el estruendoso sonido del agua al estrellarse contra las rocas que la esperaban en las profundidades de la catarata.

Isabella levantó la mano izquierda y se agarró a su puño, pero no fue capaz de sostenerse.

Sus ojos desesperados buscaron los del inglés.

—¡Agárrala! —le ordenó éste.

Isabella levantó otra vez la mano hacia él, pero al tocarle la piel sintió que se le iba de nuevo. Gritó al comprender que el agua la empujaba irresistiblemente hacia la cascada, pero Edward logró asirla de la punta de los dedos, tensando los músculos del cuello y de la cara para potenciar el supremo esfuerzo. Se agarró como pudo a la roca en su intento de rescatar a Isabella y al mismo tiempo sostener al muchacho. Con una de sus manos sujetó desesperadamente los dedos de Isabella, y con la otra mantuvo las piernas del chico por encima del agua, pero no podía hacer las dos cosas a la vez durante mucho rato.

Isabella vio que Edward miraba el cuerpo del muchacho y después volvía los ojos hacia ella. Maldijo en voz alta, y para sorpresa suya, soltó el cadáver de Anthony y le agarró las muñecas, asiéndola con firmeza y contemplando con ojos aterrorizados cómo el cuerpo del chiquillo era arrastrado graciosamente, silenciosamente, hacia las profundidades de la cascada.

Edward la sacó del agua y la depositó sobre la roca.

Durante un momento, Isabella yació sobre el regazo de Edward, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración. No podía ni abrir los ojos. Una lluvia recia humedecía todavía más su cara. Finalmente, elevó la vista hacia él y notó que sus ojos miraban para un lado y para el otro, escudriñando las orillas del tremendo río.

—¿Puedes nadar hasta la orilla? —preguntó sin mirarla.

Isabella no contestó. Sabía que no podía sin antes descansar un rato.

Comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

La luz de un relámpago estalló en el cielo cuando él volvió sus ojos impasibles hacia ella. El extraño resplandor se proyectó sobre su cara creando una larga sombra que lo hacía parecer un príncipe en medio de las tinieblas, haciendo honor a su sobrenombre. Bajo su mirada escrutadora, Isabella sintió el fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura y vio que sus piernas descansaban sobre los muslos masculinos en una peligrosa intimidad. Apartó la vista, pero sus suaves y burlonas palabras le llegaron irremediablemente a los oídos:

—Trata de mantener tus deseos bajo control, Ángel.

Se encontraron las miradas. La furia ardía en los ojos de la joven, pero era furia contra ella misma, por dejarse llevar por la pasión. ¿De verdad era tan transparente?

—Me interpretas mal —dijo imperiosamente.

Mientras él inclinaba su cabeza hacia ella, Isabella levantó las mejillas.

Sus ojos la quemaban con desdén.

—¿Entonces no necesitas que te preste mis servicios sexuales… ahora? —ironizó con amargura.

—Ni ahora ni nunca más —contestó ella—. Preferiría tirarme a la corriente.

—Eso se puede arreglar —le dijo él en tono serio, aunque sin quitarle los brazos de la cintura—. Pero dime, ¿puedes o no puedes nadar hasta la orilla?

Ella oía el ruido del agua que se deslizaba hacia el salto para luego estrellarse contra las rocas en las profundidades del abismo. La orilla estaba demasiado lejos. Sabía que no lo lograría. Sin embargo, lo que deseaba con todo su corazón era poder hacerlo, sólo para alejarse de aquel insoportable y engreído perro sarnoso.

—Contéstame antes de que te eche al agua —le ordenó.

Ella tensó sus hombros.

—No recibo órdenes de mis prisioneros —le dijo.

Las palabras burlonas de Edward volvieron a sonar en sus oídos, aunque esta vez más cerca.

—Creo que ahora la prisionera eres tú.

Isabella se liberó de sus brazos y se volvió hacia él, pero al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a rodar por la roca. Por fortuna, Edward alcanzó a sujetarla por las muñecas, impidiendo que cayera al agua. La mujer se zafó otra vez de él con furia, asegurándose bien sobre sus pies, pero un dolor intenso recorrió todo su brazo izquierdo y su visión se hizo borrosa. Se desmayó un instante sobre Edward.

Él la agarró de los brazos, echándose hacia atrás, y sintió que su cuerpo le caía encima.

—Estás herida —le dijo, al ver que abría los ojos.

—No —mintió ella débilmente—. Estoy bien.

—Espérame aquí —le ordenó, y se incorporó.

Cuando se puso de pie, Isabella sintió que sus ojos eran atraídos hacia él como las llamas atraen a las mariposas, porque cuando otro relámpago se dibujó sobre el oscuro cielo, su cuerpo parecía brillar con un fuego radiante.

Saltó al agua, cortándola limpiamente con su cuerpo, y ella vio cómo desaparecía bajo la superficie del líquido negro para emerger segundos después cerca de la orilla. Pero vio también el esfuerzo que le costó combatir contra la corriente. Sus fuertes brazos cortaban el agua, ayudándose con los pies, pero aun con el poder de sus piernas, se acercaba peligrosamente al borde de la cascada. ¿Qué haría ella en el caso de que él no lograra llegar a la orilla? Conteniendo la respiración, Isabella vio cómo se aferraba a la rama de un árbol y luego tenía que soltarla. Hizo un último esfuerzo, y ella rezó en silencio, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había alcanzado la tierra, donde se puso en pie, caminó un trecho y se sentó en la orilla húmeda.

Isabella se sentó sobre la roca y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Lo había logrado. Un rayo zigzagueó en el cielo, como en señal de advertencia. Isabella alzó la vista. Luego miró hacia el hombre. La orilla estaba vacía.

Fue presa del pánico. ¿La había dejado sola? ¿La había abandonado en la roca para que muriera allí? ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué mejor manera de escapar? Se hizo mil reproches a sí misma. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejarlo ir?

Sus ojos observaron la orilla con atención. Reinaba la oscuridad entre los árboles y arbustos que delimitaban la playa, haciendo casi imposible discernir algún movimiento. ¡Maldita sea! Se incorporó sobre la roca, calibrando la distancia que había entre ella y la orilla.

Algo húmedo y nervudo rozó su mejilla. Gritó, quitándoselo de encima con un movimiento frenético de su mano. Oyó cómo caía al agua y vio cómo se deslizaba corriente abajo. «¡Una culebra!», pensó. Desapareció, pero ella, con los nervios de punta, continuó buscando cualquier movimiento del reptil en el agua. Había oído hablar de serpientes capaces de devorar a un hombre, y un escalofrío la estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Mientras buscaba a la culebra en el agua, algo cayó sobre su cabeza y se balanceó delante de sus ojos como si fuera una cuerda mojada. ¡Otra serpiente! Al agarrarla con las manos se dio cuenta de que era una especie de bejuco, algo así como una liana. Tiró con fuerza y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que vio a Edward en la orilla, sosteniendo el otro extremo con sus manos y haciéndole señales de que se lo atara alrededor de la cintura.

Cerró los ojos con silencioso agradecimiento.

Isabella hizo lo que él le indicó, amarrándose el bejuco. Sin aviso previo, Edward tiró de la liana con enorme fuerza, ella voló sobre el río y cayó al agua en medio de un estruendo espantoso. La corriente la envolvió de inmediato, acercándola a la catarata, pero otra fuerza la sujetaba de la cintura y la acercaba a la orilla. Era la fuerza del bejuco. Era la fuerza de Edward.

Trató de nadar, pero el brazo izquierdo le dolía con cualquier movimiento. Finalmente, sintió el barro de la orilla bajo sus pies. Se tambaleó unos cuantos pasos sobre sus piernas cansadas y doloridas y cayó de rodillas en tierra.

Edward comenzó a desatarle el bejuco de la cintura.

Isabella le miró y se quitó sus manos de encima.

—Podías haberme dicho que saltara, en lugar de tirar así de mí.

—No me habrías oído —respondió él, apartándose con aire altivo.

Isabella se levantó, mirándolo con desprecio. Trató de desatar el bejuco, pero cada vez que movía el brazo, el dolor le llegaba hasta los hombros. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero la agonía era excesiva. Le dio la espalda a Edward.

—Eso no te da derecho a ahogarme.

—¿Ahogarte? Te he salvado la vida.

Isabella apretó su brazo izquierdo contra el bejuco, manteniéndolo quieto, y al fin logró desatarlo. Lo tiró al suelo y se volvió hacia él.

—¡Tu brazo! —exclamó Edward.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella, sabiendo que no era cierto.

Otro relámpago rasgó el cielo nocturno, resaltando los contornos del cuerpo húmedo de Edward. Con unos simples pantalones y una sola bota, parecía más desnudo que vestido. Luego, la luz del relámpago se extinguió y su presencia se convirtió en una sombra. Levantó los ojos hacia el cielo y sólo pudo ver las hojas de los árboles y las cortinas de lluvia que caían sobre su cara.

—¿Sabes dónde estamos?

Su voz llegaba hasta ella a través de la oscuridad.

—No te lo puedo decir sin ver las estrellas —contestó, quitándose un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su cara para inspeccionar los alrededores.

—Necesitamos encontrar algún refugio —decidió él.

—¿No podemos construirlo con las hojas y las ramas de los árboles? —añadió Isabella mientras sus ojos escrutaban el suelo del bosque.

—Hemos de seguir hacia abajo —afirmó él—. Puede haber una cueva detrás de la cascada

La mirada de Isabella parecía querer morderlo, destrozarlo.

—Muévete —ordenó el hombre, avanzando hacia ella.

Isabella dio un paso atrás, sintiéndose ultrajada.

—No me des órdenes como si fuera tu sirviente.

—Te las doy, entonces, como si no fuera tu prisionero —declaró con mordacidad e indiferencia y continuó avanzando hacia ella, que se retiró fuera de su alcance.

—No soy tu prisionera, y lo que intento es regresar contigo al campamento.

—Entonces te equivocas —contestó sujetándola por las muñecas.

Ella opuso resistencia, luchando contra su dominio con los pies enterrados en el barro, pero sus manos eran poderosos grilletes, imposibles de romper. Edward se agachó, rodeó las piernas de ella con sus brazos y la levantó hasta sus hombros. La rabia la consumió y golpeó su ancha espalda con los puños cerrados, pese al dolor que sentía en el brazo. Era como golpear una piedra. Él caminaba por el bosque en la misma dirección de la corriente del río. El camino estaba resbaladizo, pero sus pisadas se hundían en el suelo con seguridad y con confianza. Isabella se retorció entre sus brazos, y durante un momento él perdió el equilibrio.

—No me obligues a atarte las manos —la amenazó.

Aunque hablaba en voz baja, lo oyó por encima del ensordecedor ruido del agua. La furia se apoderó de ella y la obligó a cerrar la boca, jurándose a sí misma que escaparía. Llegaron a la cima de una colina y Edward la deslizó hasta el suelo. La cascada resplandecía delante de ellos.

Un trueno rugió sobre sus cabezas cuando Edward entró al agua. Isabella aprovechó para dar un paso atrás, levantó un pie y le propinó una patada en todo el centro de la espalda. Él cayó hacia delante, en el agua, y tuvo que soltarle las muñecas.

Isabella huyó hacia el bosque, corriendo entre los árboles y sintiendo que la idea de escapar había insuflado renovadas energías en sus músculos cansados. Sus pies resbalaban en el barro al tiempo que se internaba en la oscuridad, procurando ocultarse detrás de los grandes troncos y saltando por encima de sus ramas caídas. Al cabo de un rato su furia se desvaneció y aminoró el ritmo de la carrera. «Lo necesito», pensó, «y debo llevarlo conmigo al campamento».

Aminorar el paso fue suficiente. Aun sin mirar hacia atrás, sabía que la distancia entre los dos era cada vez menor. Oyó sus pasos, y el simple hecho de oírlos despertó en ella su espíritu desafiante. Continuó la fuga, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La detuvo, agarrándola por la cintura y levantándola del suelo, y cuando ella luchó por zafarse, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, la arrojó de espaldas contra el tronco de un árbol.

El dolor se disparó otra vez en su brazo izquierdo y la hizo lloriquear de rabia. Y cuando lo miró de frente, sus ojos brillaban a la luz de los relámpagos.

—No puedes escapar de mí —le susurró al oído—. No puedes hacerlo ahora. ¡Ni podrás conseguirlo nunca!

La joven sintió que apretaba su cuerpo contra ella para mantenerla en su lugar, para reducirla al silencio, para tenerla cautiva. Isabella no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos. «Cómo debe odiarme», pensó.

Luego los labios de Edward se fundieron con su boca, abrasándola de un lado a otro, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Se desconcertó durante un momento, agitando las manos sobre su pecho en señal de débil protesta. Después, muy lentamente, sus labios avivaron el fuego que ardía dentro de ella, hasta que se relajó por completo y acabó entregada. Él deslizó la lengua en su boca, presionándola con fortaleza y exigiéndole que se rindiera. Isabella sintió cada uno de sus pétreos y poderosos músculos contra ella. El calor de aquellos labios anulaba su voluntad. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus besos, como la lluvia, le bañaran todo el cuerpo.

Luego él se apartó. Ella no podía moverse, no quería que el beso terminara, no quería que la ternura pasara, y cuando al fin abrió los ojos, encontró que una sonrisa burlona le curvaba los labios y que había cierta mofa en sus ojos.

—Creo que me he confundido. Es posible que haya usado el método equivocado para controlarte —murmuró.

La humillación, el dolor y la rabia se agolparon en su pecho. Se estremeció.

—Ningún hombre puede controlarme —respondió, luchando por odiarle.

—¿Quieres que pongamos tus palabras a prueba? —le preguntó mientras la presionaba de nuevo, cada vez más fuerte, frustrando sus vanos esfuerzos por escaparse.

—Eres un perro sarnoso —le dijo con desprecio—. No tienes honor. ¿Cómo pudo tu rey hacerte caballero?

—Yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo sobre ti.

Sus ojos furiosos se enfrentaron al tiempo que los relámpagos rasgaban el cielo y los truenos retumbaban entre los formidables árboles del bosque que los rodeaba. Edward la agarró del brazo y la empujó hacia el río.

—Ahora muévete —le ordenó—, si no quieres que trate de controlarte de nuevo.

Isabella tropezó y cayó de rodillas en el barro. Se levantó rápidamente y caminó bajo el aguacero hasta el río, un trecho que recorrió enseguida. El río ahora estaba en calma, con excepción del agua del salto que se precipitaba contra las rocas. Finas gotas de lluvia caían sobre el estanque. Oyó sus pasos en el barro cuando se le aproximaba desde atrás.

—Tu brazo está sangrando —le dijo, e Isabella se sorprendió por la preocupación que parecía denotar su voz.

Ella se palpó la parte de atrás del brazo herido. La túnica se le había rasgado y cuando tocó la piel, un dolor intenso afectó a todo el brazo. Retiró los dedos y vio que había sangre en ellos.

Edward se le acercó. Ella podía sentir su presencia.

—Hay que vendarlo —murmuró.

Isabella no contestó. La sangre que había en sus dedos era de un rojo profundo, aun cuando la lluvia la diluía. Ella tenía que convencerlo de que la llevara al campamento. James se encargaría de su herida.

Ignorando el agudo dolor y el agotamiento, entró al río y se dirigió hacia la cascada, y cuando se acercó a ella, se dio cuenta de que Edward tenía razón. Había una cueva detrás del agua que caía con fuerza. Trepó a una roca y se encaminó hacia el refugio. Detrás de la cascada había un pequeño saliente de piedra que le permitió reptar hasta la entrada del oscuro hueco enclavado en la pared del peñasco. La cueva era pequeña, aunque con espacio suficiente para albergar a cinco personas acostadas, es decir más del que necesitaban Edward y ella.

Pero era un lugar oscuro y húmedo. El suelo estaba empapado, y el agua caía del techo. Había algo tenebroso en el lugar, y cuando entró a la cueva, sintió un escalofrío.

—Quítate la ropa —le dijo él.

Isabella se volvió a mirarlo. ¿La iba a violar? ¿Allí? Su silueta se dibujaba contra el agua como una sombra oscura en la boca de la cueva. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella.

Él dio un paso hacia delante e Isabella retrocedió hasta que su espalda tocó la pared de piedra.

—No me entregaré a ti —le dijo—. Pelearé hasta el último aliento.

Él soltó una carcajada que retumbó por toda la cueva.

—No me gustaría que lo hicieras de ninguna otra manera —le contestó al ponerle las manos en los hombros.

Isabella sintió que temblaba cuando él le retiró con la mano el pelo húmedo que cubría sus hombros.

—Quítate la ropa o lo haré yo en tu lugar —le dijo.

—Sólo… sólo llevo una camisa puesta bajo la túnica —replicó Isabella sin aliento.

—He visto muchas camisas antes —la interrumpió Edward—. La tuya no será diferente.

Furiosa, Isabella lo empujó hacia atrás. Él se plegó a su deseo, retirándose un poco, aunque sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Ella le devolvió la mirada, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que quería. Incapaz de leer en aquellos ojos oscuros, levantó la barbilla, cerró los ojos y se despojó de la túnica, pasándola por encima de la cabeza. Se quedó delante de él, con la túnica en las manos y mirándolo con rabia.

—Los pantalones y las botas también —le ordenó con voz ronca.

Isabella dejó que la túnica cayera al suelo y se sentó encima de una piedra. Levantó el pie izquierdo y se quitó la bota. Luego repitió el movimiento con el pie derecho. Se puso de pie y se bajó los pantalones, que cayeron al suelo al lado de la túnica.

Edward se aproximó lentamente e Isabella dejó que sus manos se deslizaran sobre sus caderas. El diáfano material de su camisa estaba húmedo y, por lo tanto, se le pegaba al cuerpo. Las mangas eran meras tiras de tela, y el tejido alrededor de sus pechos estaba arrugado. La falda era más corta de lo habitual, y le caía hasta la mitad de los muslos. Usualmente, le gustaba que la falda le ciñera las piernas, por encima de los pantalones, y se amarraba la túnica con un cinturón por encima. La camisa era la única prenda femenina de la que no podía prescindir, ya que la protegía de las ásperas túnicas de lana que a veces tenía que ponerse.

Edward la contempló durante un rato largo y ella le devolvió, furiosa, la mirada. Finalmente, él se agachó para recoger la túnica, las botas y los pantalones, y luego se alejó de ella.

Isabella vio que extendía sus ropas sobre el suelo de la cueva y que luego se sentaba encima de una piedra. Un relámpago iluminó el interior del recinto, lo que le permitió ver cómo los músculos de sus hombros se tensaban y después se relajaban con el esfuerzo de quitarse la bota. Su pelo largo y húmedo le caía sobre los hombros. Se detuvo un momento a observar la cadena que aún le ceñía el otro pie, y luego se levantó y la miró de frente.

Isabella lo miró también. Sus intensos ojos negros la quemaban por dentro, haciendo que temblaran las fibras más íntimas de su ser. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo transparente que era su camisa, y en un intento inútil de desviar su mirada, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Una sonrisa iluminó los labios de Edward, que se levantó y se acercó. Isabella sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza y que una corriente de deseo pasaba por su espina dorsal.

Edward era mucho más alto que ella y, por supuesto, mucho más fuerte. Un extraño calor irradiaba su cuerpo, y ella lo disfrutaba como si procediera del sol, y podía sentir además la abrasadora intensidad de sus ojos. La seducía aquel peligro, pero se negó a rendirse ante él. De repente decidió lo contrario, aun a sabiendas de que podía salir herida de la experiencia. Vio que una de sus manos se alzaba para tocarla. «No. Lucharé contra él», se juró a sí misma.

—Créeme, Ángel —le dijo con voz quejumbrosa—. Mi mente está en otras cosas.

Luego le tocó el brazo izquierdo. Olas de deseo anegaron su cuerpo, su piel, sus pechos, su vientre. Sentía que flotaba en un mar de pasión, luchando contra la corriente que la asaltaba y, sin embargo, degustando el calor de aquel tacto. Después la mano se retiró y ella volvió a las playas de la realidad.

Edward le tomó la mano y vio que la sangre manchaba la yema de sus dedos.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo.

Isabella se estremeció ante los efectos que él causaba en su cuerpo y supo que tenía que apartarse de él antes de que le infectara la mente y la sumiera en la confusión, como había sucedido antes. Retiró los dedos de sus manos, y al hacerlo el dolor la golpeó en todo el brazo, que se tocó con aprensión. Sintió la humedad de la sangre.

—No quiero tu ayuda —le contestó.

Edward retrocedió. La observó desde arriba durante un momento interminable, negándose a quitarle los ojos de encima, y después se fue hasta el otro extremo de la cueva.

Isabella se sentó sobre una roca. No sabía si se encontraba exhausta por la herida, por el agua o por su constante guerra contra Edward. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que regresar al campamento, y que debía hacerlo con Edward. Como fuese, a cualquier precio.


	15. Capitulo 13

CAPITULO 13

Edward se volvió hacia Isabella por enésima vez y vio cómo la luz de la mañana le bañaba todo el cuerpo a medida en que el sol se levantaba. Su camisa estaba casi seca, y la tela se ajustaba mejor a las suaves curvas de sus senos. Aún dormía, doblada sobre sí misma entre dos rocas que había hacia la parte de atrás de la cueva, y él no había tenido la oportunidad de echarle una mirada a su herida. Sabía que el corte era profundo, a juzgar por el charco de sangre que se había formado al lado de sus caderas. «¿Por qué será tan terca?», se preguntó. «¿Estará dispuesta a dejarse morir?».

Con los ojos ausentes, se frotó los puños doloridos. Durante la noche, mientras ella dormía, había luchado con denuedo con el resto de sus cadenas. Miró hacia el exterior de la cueva a través de la cascada que los mantenía ocultos, pero sin ver realmente lo que había detrás. Ella era la causa de todos sus sufrimientos, pensó. «Me mira a los ojos y ve el odio que siento por ella, como debería verlo. Yo debería odiarla, odiarla por atreverse a hacer frente al Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Por tratar de engañarlo y, sobre todo, por haber matado a Anthony». Si ella no lo hubiera capturado, el muchacho no habría ido a buscarlo al campamento.

De nuevo, la imagen de Anthony apareció en su mente y vio una vez más aquel mechón de pelo que solía cubrir sus ojos azules. El pesar se apoderó de su alma y se aposentó en su garganta, cerrándola hasta que casi ya no pudo respirar. Hubiera sido un magnífico caballero, pensó Edward con tristeza. Un gran caballero. Y ahora, ni siquiera había podido darle el entierro que se merecía. El agua se llevó su cuerpo de la misma manera en que el fuego y el humo le robaron la respiración. «¡Maldita sea esta tierra de los franceses!».

Sacudió la cabeza. Construiría una tumba en su memoria cuando regresara al Castillo Oscuro, se prometió en silencio. Y llevaría a Inglaterra a la que lo había matado, para que sufriera allí por el crimen que había cometido.

Una vez más sus ojos se sintieron irresistiblemente atraídos hacia ella. Parecía tan pálida, tan indefensa y tan pequeña… ¿Cómo podía ser posible que mandara a todo un ejército?, se preguntó con furia. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer estuviera al frente de un ejército de hombres?

Isabella se movió ligeramente y su cara se contrajo de dolor, haciendo que un suave quejido saliera de sus labios. Edward avanzó de inmediato hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado. Su cabeza estaba inclinada a la derecha, y un mechón de pelo negro caía sobre la mejilla izquierda. El brazo herido adquiría poco a poco un color púrpura, y durante un momento se preguntó si no estaría roto, pero recordó que ella lo había movido y comprendió que no lo estaba. Tenía que ver la herida, calibrar su profundidad, la gravedad del daño.

Se le acercó todavía más. Su rodilla le rozó la cadera y Edward miró hacia ella. La camisa se le había levantado en las piernas, dejando al descubierto la mayor parte de sus sedosos muslos blancos. Un intenso deseo afloró dentro de él, y de repente se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse. Despacio, levantó los ojos de nuevo. El delgado tirante se le había escurrido brazo abajo y casi le llegaba a los codos. ¿Quién era esa mujer que evocaba en él deseos tan poderosos? Sus ojos se movieron lentamente por su cintura, por sus senos y por sus labios llenos… un trayecto que sus manos anhelaban recorrer. ¿Por qué le atribulaba el pensamiento carnal ahora más que nunca?

Como si algo lo hubiera sacudido de pronto, se alejó de ella. Huyó porque quería tocarla. Quería ver cómo se arqueaba bajo el peso de su cuerpo, gritando de placer mientras sus cuerpos desnudos se hermanaban entre las ansias de la pasión. Y sin embargo, sabía que no podía hacerlo. Ella era una fruta prohibida, un enemigo. Nunca podría colmar de placer a quien había matado a Anthony. El pensamiento le parecía repulsivo, pero no era capaz de pensar en nada más cuando ella estaba cerca. «No debo mirarla como mujer. Debo mirarla como mi prisionera, como mi enemigo».

Se incorporó y caminó velozmente hasta la entrada de la cueva.

—Despierta —la llamó.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron y sus manos se dirigieron instintivamente al lugar donde hubiera debido encontrar la funda de la espada, pero el aire fue todo lo que pudo agarrar. Sus pupilas azules se concentraron en él con una expresión alarmada.

—Levántate —le ordenó Edward.

Ella se puso de pie.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó—. ¿Sucede algo malo?

—Ha llegado la hora de que sigamos nuestro camino —contestó.

Isabella se quedó pasmada, y luego Edward vio cómo la ira le subía hasta la cara. Lo miró con una sonrisa de desprecio, tensó los hombros con indignación y luego se ajustó las mangas de la camisa.

Edward luchó contra el deseo que lo impulsaba hacia ella, concentrándose en la idea de que quería de verdad matarla, colocarle las manos en el cuello y luego estrangularla. Dichos pensamientos no lograron apagar la lujuria que sentía entre las piernas. En realidad, sabía que jamás podría matarla.

—No trates de seducirme, ramera —le dijo entornando los ojos—, o tomaré lo que me ofreces.

Ella abrió la boca.

—¿Me alcanzas la ropa que cayó de mi cuerpo? —preguntó, con ira contenida.

Una sonrisa oscura curvó los labios de Edward.

Ella levantó las cejas, y mientras se alejaba del hombre sintió que el dolor consumía su cuerpo. Se pasó una mano por el brazo, dándole la espalda para ocultar su agonía.

Edward sabía que estaba sintiendo mucho dolor y una parte de él quiso acercarse y ayudarla, pero no se movió de su sitio. Ella no quería su ayuda, como tantas veces se lo había repetido. Esperó a que Isabella se diera la vuelta cuando hubiera dominado el dolor.

—Eres una estúpida por no dejarme ver tu herida —le dijo entonces—. Bien podría infectarse.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Su pregunta lo asombró.

—No me gusta que mis prisioneros mueran —declaró—. Al revés de lo que te sucede a ti.

—No soy tu prisionera —respondió casi sin fuerzas, y se sentó en una roca.

Los agudos ojos de Edward entendieron que apenas podía mover el brazo. Tal vez no era aconsejable discutir con ella cuando estaba así de pálida… así de débil. Isabella se sentó en la oscuridad de la cueva con la cabeza apoyada sobre las rodillas y con los largos mechones de su pelo colgándole sobre los hombros. Él vio cómo la maldita manga de la camisa se le escurría por el brazo y deseó que sus ropas estuvieran secas. Aún estaban mojadas cuando las había recogido del suelo unos minutos antes y las había dejado al sol, encima de una roca, en los alrededores de la cueva. En el interior no habían podido secarse. Finalmente, Isabella levantó los ojos hacia él.

—Necesitamos comida —le dijo—. ¿O es que planeas morir de hambre?

Sus palabras eran tan agudas como el filo de una espada.

—Yo ya he comido —contestó Edward, pensando en las bayas y raíces que había recogido antes del amanecer.

Notó que una sombra de incredulidad pasaba por sus grandes ojos azules y sonrió con disimulo. Ella no tenía por qué saber que él había recogido suficientes bayas y raíces para alimentarlos a ambos. Se levantó de la roca donde se había sentado y caminó hasta la salida de la cueva, pero él la agarró por el brazo derecho.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó.

—Quítame las manos de encima —le contestó con una crispación evidente.

—No tengo intención de perderte de vista.

La mujer sonrió con amargura.

—¿Crees que si quisiera no hubiera podido escapar? —argumentó, liberando su brazo—. No eres nada más que un maldito perro inglés, y no siento por ti más que desprecio.

—Si fueras un hombre, no me hablarías de esa manera.

—Entonces sólo has conocido a hombres cobardes —replicó ella.

¡Qué pequeña ramera tan valiente!, pensó, acordándose por un instante de la Jauría de los Lobos, de la manera en que se plantaban delante de los caballeros enemigos en el campo.

—Cobardes no es la palabra que yo utilizaría para describir a los hombres que he conocido.

—¿No? ¿Y qué me dices de los cerdos, de los patanes, de los gusanos carcomidos por las moscas?

Una risa ahogada se agitó en su garganta. Isabella pasó a su lado, pero antes de que saliera de la cueva él le dijo:

—Hay bayas y raíces en el rincón.

Isabella se detuvo y lo miró. Edward vio cómo trataba de ocultar su vergüenza bajo un manto de orgullo. La mayor parte de las mujeres que él conocía se hubieran puesto a llorar hacía mucho tiempo, pero no Ángel. Ella devolvía insulto por insulto. Podía valerse por sí misma con gran facilidad, pero lo que más impresionaba a Edward era que no se acobardaba delante de él.

Por el contrario, otra vez enderezó los hombros, se colocó la manga de la camisa y caminó hasta el rincón de la cueva donde él había depositado el alimento. Se arrodilló, se llenó las manos de bayas rojas, y se llevó una a la boca, al tiempo que la maldita manga medio rasgada se deslizó de nuevo hasta la altura del codo. Su cabellera se le había secado en espirales rebeldes sobre la espalda. Edward cayó en la cuenta de que sus ojos seguían el camino de las curvas de su espalda hasta encontrarse con la cintura, donde comenzaban otras curvas. Sin la armadura, en efecto, se veía que se trataba de un bocado delicioso.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, ella volvió la cabeza y lo miró por encima del hombro.

Aquellos ojos azules brillaban a la luz que se filtraba a través de la cascada, resaltándole los labios sensuales y ligeramente abiertos. Edward apartó su mirada de ella. ¡Qué pequeña arpía tan atrevida! ¿Cómo podía haber sido virgen, rodeada de tantos hombres, con unos ojos tan sensuales? Salió rápidamente de la cueva.

No podía pensar en ella de esta manera, se recordó a sí mismo. Ella era su prisionera francesa, y debía tratarla como tal.

Y sin embargo, la imagen de aquella mirada sensual se había grabado con fuego en su memoria. Aquellos labios… tan tentadores. Tan maduros para ser besados. Quería sentirlos otra vez contra los suyos.

¡Con razón esos débiles franceses habían puesto a la pequeña ramera al frente de su ejército! Ante aquellos ojos tan ardientes, necesitó reunir toda la fuerza de su voluntad para no caer de rodillas a sus pies, entregarse y jurarle devoción eterna. Colocó las manos bajo la catarata y las llenó de agua, lavándose la cara y sacudiendo la cabeza en un vano intento de despejarse, de librarse de sus encantos.

—Edward…

Estaba justo detrás de él. Era su prisionera. Sólo su prisionera, se dijo.

No debía olvidarlo o estaría perdido.

—Creo que me rompí el brazo —dijo quedamente.

—¿Lo puedes mover? —preguntó con la voz tersa.

—Un poco. James me lo puede arreglar. Le he visto hacerlo muchas veces.

La espalda de Edward se puso rígida. Escapar. Quería escapar. ¿Su mente siempre estaba trabajando? Se volvió hacia ella. Sus ojos eran grandes y seductores.

—Ya veo —dijo él.

Isabella se retiró hasta colocar su espalda contra las piedras que había a la entrada de la cueva, y él sospechó, por su manera de moverse, que el brazo no estaba realmente roto.

Edward se le acercó. La miró durante un tiempo indefinido. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro que le recordaba el cielo de los días claros, y sus labios despedían una sensualidad que hubiera querido disfrutar sin más demora. Bajó la vista y notó que a través de su camisa, casi transparente, podía ver los pezones oscuros y la forma de los senos. Trató de hacer pasar saliva por su garganta de repente seca, y delicadamente le tocó el brazo con una mano. La sintió temblar y levantó sus ojos negros hacia ella. ¿Tendría frío?

Unos ojos azules, anchos e inocentes, le devolvieron la mirada antes de caer sobre sus labios. Cuidadosamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Edward deslizó los dedos por la manga de la camisa y tocó la piel de su brazo. El rugido de la cascada no podía compararse con el de la pasión que sentía crecer en todo su cuerpo. Se acercó todavía más, tocando con su ardiente cuerpo los hilos de su camisa, acariciando con sus duros músculos la suavidad de la piel femenina. Sintió que ella inhalaba y presionó los senos contra su pecho. Un rizo de su pelo flotaba a un lado de la cara de Edward. El brazo herido, al parecer, se le había olvidado por completo. Sus dedos recorrieron la línea de sus mejillas y luego se enredaron en su pelo, tan suave y transparente como la camisa, y lo peinaron hacia atrás.

Edward agarró un mechón de su cabello entre sus puños de hierro y acercó aún más su cara a la de Isabella.

Ella abrió la boca con delicadeza y su aliento dulce le calentó los labios. El hombre la apretó, en un abrazo infinito.

Comenzó a besarla. Sus ardientes besos le succionaron los labios, pidieron libre entrada, y la obligaron a rendirse. Cuando ella abrió la boca, la lengua penetró hasta lo más profundo de la hembra. Era como saborear una baya muy dulce, y él quería más… mucho más.

—Isabella… —murmuró.

Era su pasión la que hablaba. Dios, ¡cuánto la deseaba!

—¡Isabella! —oyó Edward, que pensó que estaba tan arrebatado que se escuchaba a sí mismo, como si fuera otro. Pero era realmente otro quien pronunciaba el nombre de ella.

De pronto, Edward retiró sus labios de la boca amada, mirando por encima del hombro. ¡Voces!

—Isabella, ¿dónde estás?

¡Una patrulla de búsqueda! ¿Los habían visto?

Edward se volvió hacia ella, que abrió la boca como si quisiera pedir ayuda, pero Edward le selló los labios con la palma de su mano.

—Ni una sola palabra —susurró.

Su pasión, de pronto, se había enfriado. ¿Sería que ella los había visto acercarse y había tratado de distraerlo con el cuento de que tenía el brazo roto, la seducción fingida y todo eso? Le miró el brazo. Había visto muchos miembros rotos en el campo de batalla, pero el de ella no se parecía a ninguno. Se trataba de una treta, estaba seguro. Dirigió los ojos hacia la cascada, tratando de averiguar cuántos eran, pero no pudo ver a nadie. Volvió de nuevo la cabeza hacia la causa de todos sus problemas, que lo miraba con aquellos grandes ojos azules que minutos antes lo habían seducido hasta el punto de haber querido él poseerla de inmediato. Pero él se entendería con semejante seducción, ajustaría las cuentas después. Por el momento, la empujó hasta la parte más oscura de la cueva.

—No me cogerán de nuevo —prometió—. Estos franceses no me cogerán de nuevo.

Algo brilló en aquellos grandes ojos azules… algo suave y tierno.

—¡Isabella!

Edward recordó sus anteriores intentos de escapar, pero ella permaneció sin moverse, a su lado. Tras haberla llevado hasta el rincón más oscuro de la cueva, volvió a mirar hacia la entrada. No podía ver ningún movimiento a través de la cascada, pero sabía que estaban allí. Miró a Isabella, que seguía contemplándolo en silencio y sin moverse. Arrugó la frente. Si él fuera ella, estaba seguro de que haría cualquier cosa para liberarse. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que ante su fuerza superior era imposible escapar. Quizás era más lista de lo que él pensaba. O tal vez, sólo tal vez, había disfrutado el beso tanto como él.

Maldiciendo, la obligó a darse la vuelta para que su espalda quedara aprisionada contra su pecho, tapándole la boca con las manos. ¡Por la sangre de Cristo! No podía dedicarse a besarla como había hecho sólo hacía un momento… Ella era su enemiga, y él debía llevarla a Inglaterra.

—¡Isabella! —decía la voz exterior.

Aunque la voz se acercaba cada vez más, Edward no temía ser descubierto. La cascada lo ocultaba a la perfección, y los caballeros franceses no sabían dónde estaba. Pero luego sintió que un nuevo pensamiento lo golpeaba. ¡La ropa! ¡Por Dios! Si encontraban la ropa que había puesto a secar registrarían toda la zona palmo a palmo y acabarían con sus posibilidades de escapar.

Empujó a Isabella hasta la cascada, manteniéndola cerca, y se incorporó sobre la piedra saliente que le había servido de punto de apoyo en otras ocasiones. Con cautela paseó la vista desde la caída del agua hasta el lugar donde había puesto la ropa a secar al sol sobre unas piedras. Sus ojos escudriñaron el bosque circundante. No había nadie cerca de la ropa. Estaban a salvo.

Luego, las ramas de unos arbustos cercanos se rompieron cuando un caballero francés que se aproximaba a la orilla del río tropezó contra ellas. Estaba mirando hacia abajo, buscando algo en el suelo, y con la punta de su espada separaba las piedras pequeñas que encontraba en su camino. Si levantaba la vista hacia la roca que tenía a su derecha, las posibilidades de escapar habrían desaparecido. Edward contuvo el aliento. Nunca antes le había rezado a Dios, pero ahora lo hizo. El caballero se acercó a la roca.

Isabella cambió de posición en ese mismo momento y su pie golpeó una piedra pequeña, que cayó sobre el saliente de la entrada y rebotó contra el rugido del agua.

Furibundo, Edward la volvió a colocar de espaldas a la pared de la cueva. Sus ojos se volvieron raudos hacia el hombre. ¿Habría oído algo? El caballero estaba utilizando los tacones de sus botas para aplastar una pequeña planta que crecía entre las rocas. Edward miró hacia la cascada, siguiendo el trayecto de la piedrecilla que Isabella había empujado al vacío involuntariamente, y entonces fue cuando notó que otras piedrecillas resbalaban sobre la saliente. Elevó sus ojos hacia el caballero. Sin quitar la mano que había puesto encima de la boca de Isabella, Edward se agachó hasta el suelo y recogió una piedra de buen tamaño con la otra mano. Arqueó su brazo por encima de la cabeza y lanzó la piedra, que cayó detrás del caballero en el bosque, estrellándose contra el tronco de un árbol.

Ante el sonido, el caballero se volvió, al tiempo que desenvainaba la espada, y no dudó un momento antes de internarse en el bosque.

Había estado cerca. Demasiado cerca. La furia reemplazó a la sensación de alivio que había experimentado Edward. Llevó a Isabella a la parte de atrás de la cueva y la soltó. Sus ojos echaban chispas al pasear por ella la mirada.

—La próxima vez, no me la jugarás tan fácilmente.

La joven se volvió de espaldas. No podía confiar en ella, decidió. Tendría que vigilarla. ¿Pero podía vigilarla y, al mismo tiempo, mantenerse a distancia?

Se le hacía más y más difícil convencerse a sí mismo de que había sido ella quien había matado a Anthony. Ella no había iniciado el incendio. Pero él no habría estado en su campamento si ella no le hubiera capturado, y si él no hubiera estado en el campamento, Anthony no habría ido a buscarlo. ¡De modo que era culpa suya! Sin embargo, si él no hubiera permitido que lo capturaran… No le gustaba el giro que estaba tomando su argumentación. Lleno de rabia, se alejó de ella y fue hacia el saliente que había a la entrada de la cueva.

Sus ojos observaron cuidadosamente el bosque. El caballero se había ido. No había signos de que hubiera otros hombres en los alrededores, aunque él sabía que estaban allí. Volvió al sitio donde había dejado a Isabella y la agarró de los hombros.

Ella se hizo a un lado, gimiendo cuando su abrupto movimiento le lastimó el brazo herido.

—No tienes por qué zarandearme como si fuera un animal —le dijo.

Sus ojos negros se achicaron.

—No tengo cadenas para sujetarte como debería; por lo tanto, mis manos harán las veces de grilletes.

Sus ojos de color zafiro danzaron oscuramente a la luz que se reflejaba, temblorosa, a través de la cascada.

—No te preocupes, Príncipe. Si decido escapar estoy segura de que, a ti, único entre todos los hombres, no te costará ningún trabajo impedirlo. Eres un ser superior, ¿verdad? Pero, eso sí, no te autorizo a tocarme. No te dejaría tocarme, aunque fuese la peor ramera del mundo.

Las palabras que ella le lanzó a la cara eran hirientes, pero también excitantes. Sin embargo, el sarcasmo con que las pronunció le produjo una extraña sensación de rabia. Se estaba burlando de él. No obstante, por debajo del sarcasmo percibió un dolor oculto y quiso suavizar las cosas. Confundido por las emociones que ella le inspiraba, se volvió hacia la entrada.

—Entonces sígueme.

Sólo se habían detenido el tiempo suficiente para poder ponerse las botas y para que Isabella se cambiase la ropa mojada. Hacia el mediodía, su túnica se había secado por completo, aunque el barro del bosque y algunos charcos ocasionales le habían empapado las botas y las medias. Tenía los pies fríos y las piernas le dolían. El orgullo de Isabella no le permitía pedir que aminoraran el paso, de manera que no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo con dificultad.

Finalmente, y ya después de que el sol se hubiera ocultado tras la línea del horizonte, Edward se detuvo. El cuerpo de Isabella estaba entumecido. Agradeció la pausa y recostó su espalda contra la fría corteza de un árbol. Cuando levantó la vista hacia Edward, lo divisó de espaldas y notó que la luz blanca de la luna bañaba los músculos de sus hombros. Levantó su cabeza hacia el cielo durante un rato largo. Su negra cabellera le caía sobre los fuertes hombros. De pronto se dirigió a ella.

—Pasaremos aquí la noche —le dijo.

Esperó a que él se volviera de nuevo para luego deslizarse por la corteza del árbol y acostarse en el suelo. En cuanto descansó un momento, sin embargo, todos los dolores revivieron, culminando con uno muy fuerte en la cabeza, que apoyó sobre sus brazos mientras se preguntaba qué estaría pensando aquel extraño y atractivo guerrero.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Isabella levantó la cabeza y vio que Edward estaba en pie no lejos de ella, mirando hacia el bosque. Parecía una estatua oscura, impenetrable y absolutamente inmóvil. Se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de romper sus defensas. No quería hacerlo, se dijo, pero se preguntaba si sería posible. Él era su enemigo, como tantas veces se había encargado de recordarle. Lo único que Isabella quería era que su padre la admirara, que reconociera que era un guerrero magnífico, tanto que incluso había capturado al Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Sólo eso. No estaba interesada en él…

Luego, Edward agachó la cabeza, mostrándose preocupado, y hubo algo en ese movimiento que a ella le hizo verlo como un hombre y no como un soldado. La necesidad de relajar aquel cansado ceño fruncido la hizo ponerse de pie. Sentía el impulso de hablar con él, no como si fueran enemigos, sino como si fueran simplemente un hombre y una mujer. A lo mejor había sido su negativa a hablar con ella durante todo el día lo que la había impulsado finalmente a tratar de entablar una conversación. Era eso, a lo mejor, lo que lo hacía parecer tan triste y lo que la había movido a ella a querer consolarlo. En cualquier caso, de pronto se dio cuenta de que se le estaba acercando por la espalda y le había colocado una mano sobre los hombros. Sintió que todos sus tendones estaban tensos, y que sus puños se cerraban.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó con la voz tensa—. ¿Tienes una daga en la mano?

Isabella se sintió ofendida, y ante aquel rechazo abierto, retiró la mano de su hombro.

—Si yo fuera un guerrero inglés, ¿me odiarías de la misma manera?

—Tú no eres un guerrero inglés —contestó sin volverse—, y nunca lo serás.

—¿Entonces por qué no me cortaste el cuello cuando estábamos solos en la tienda? —preguntó.

—Porque no tenía un cuchillo a mano —respondió entonces, volviéndose al fin hacia ella. Su blanca sonrisa brillaba a la luz de la luna, y sus ojos negros parecían sombreados por la ira.

—Entonces mátame ahora —dijo la mujer, levantando la cabeza con sensual descaro.

La sonrisa de Edward desapareció.

—Ahora no tengo por qué hacerlo, ya que eres mi prisionera — contestó acercándose a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia—. Aunque me asistiría todo el derecho, después de lo que has hecho.

—¡Yo nunca habría matado a un niño! —exclamó Isabella con furia reprimida.

—Y sin embargo, el hecho es que Anthony está muerto —apuntó Edward.

Isabella miró aquellos ojos negros y llenos de rabia. Era evidente que el muchacho había sido muy especial para él, alguien que se había ganado su cariño, lo que de pronto la hizo sentirse confusamente celosa.

—¿Quién era Anthony? —preguntó con reprimida impaciencia.

La pregunta pareció desconcertarlo. Su rostro se puso tenso de inmediato, obligándolo a apretar los dientes, y una poderosa sensación de furia hizo que su cuerpo temblara de la cabeza a los pies.

—Mi hijo —respondió.

Isabella se quedó paralizada. Su hijo, repetía su mente. ¿Cómo había llegado el muchacho a su campamento? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo en Francia? ¿Por qué no estaba en su casa con su madre? Madre. Aunque compadecía a Edward por la pérdida, una pregunta incómoda surgió en sus pensamientos: ¿tenía una esposa?

Tras reponerse de la sorpresa, Isabella vio la intensa agonía que ardía en sus ojos, incluso más allá de la ira.

—Edward, yo…

—¡No! —gruñó él, y se alejó de inmediato.

Sólo entonces comenzó a entender cuán profundamente la odiaba Edward. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió al árbol debajo del cual había buscado refugio. Se sentó en el suelo, doblando las rodillas contra el pecho y arropándoselas con los brazos. Lo observó durante un tiempo largo, viendo cómo miraba el cielo a pocos metros de distancia. Si hubieran estado separados por todo un continente, no se hubiera sentido tan lejos de él.

No sabía nada acerca de ese hombre, y sin embargo, sus besos la habían hecho sentirse más indefensa que la más terrible de las armas.

Un hijo, pensó de nuevo. El Príncipe de las Tinieblas tenía un hijo. Un hijo que no formaba parte de su leyenda, aunque de alguna manera lo hacía más humano, más digno de ser acariciado. ¿Por qué había traído a su hijo, la más preciosa de todas sus posesiones, a un país enemigo? Si ella tuviera hijos, los dejaría a salvo en el castillo de su padre.

Edward fue a sentarse a su lado, sin mirarla siquiera, y tras un momento de silencio, Isabella no pudo dejar de preguntarle:

—¿Qué estaba haciendo en Francia?

Edward volvió la cabeza hacia ella, molesto por la pregunta. Sus ojos la miraron encendidos de ira, y ella recibió la mirada como una bofetada en la cara. Después el hombre se levantó rápidamente y retornó al lugar desde el que había estado observando las estrellas.

Isabella lo siguió.

—Era tan joven —le dijo—. Tu idea, sin duda, no era…

Edward se encaró a ella con un gesto de desprecio en la cara.

—¿Qué es mejor para un hijo que estar al lado de su padre?

—¿En medio de una guerra? —preguntó Isabella horrorizada.

Él se acercó, mirándola con ojos peligrosos.

—¿Y por qué crees que sabes tanto de mi vida? Dime, Ángel: ¿crees que mi hijo hubiera sido más feliz soportando el ridículo, la tortura de ser un bastardo que hallándose al lado de su padre? ¿Debía abandonar a mi hijo, mi única alegría, cuando el mejor lugar donde podía estar era a mi lado?

Su voz se suavizó de repente e Isabella habría jurado que había visto el brillo de una lágrima en sus ojos a la luz de la luna.

—Él quería ser un caballero honorable —añadió—. Quería combatir a los dragones, rescatar a las princesas y dirigir el ejército del rey.

Isabella abrió la boca para contestar, pero Edward golpeó con sus puños el árbol que había detrás de él, sobresaltándola.

—¿Qué honor hay en estar muerto? —preguntó.

Ante la falta de palabras de consuelo, ella movió ligeramente la cabeza. El único honor de la muerte era el que uno recibía por la manera de morir. Y él había muerto en un incendio, sin gloria alguna.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo en mi campamento? —preguntó con la voz apagada.

—Tratando de salvarme —contestó Edward con amargura.

Isabella se quedó mirando a Edward durante largo rato. El muchacho había tratado de salvar la vida de su padre. Isabella conocía a muchos hombres maduros que no se hubieran atrevido a hacer lo mismo. Levantó la vista hacia las estrellas, tal como Edward lo había hecho antes. Había honor en el comportamiento del muchacho, e Isabella sintió que hubiera deseado conocerlo.

—¿Cuál era su nombre? —preguntó.

—Anthony —contestó Edward, dubitativo.

—Era un muchacho valiente —dijo ella—. Le enseñaste lo que tenías que enseñarle.

Hubo un largo silencio y, finalmente, Edward murmuró:

—Lo echaré de menos.

Isabella deseó con todo su corazón poder compartir al menos parte de su dolor para que él no tuviera que sentirlo entero. Deseó traer al muchacho a la vida de nuevo, y de repente, una imagen surgió delante de sus ojos: la figura de un muchacho muy joven, con el pelo tan oscuro como la noche, que blandía su espada de madera ante un dragón imaginario. El hijo de Edward. Isabella sintió que el dolor la devoraba. Quería borrar sus tormentos con una caricia, tocarle la frente y aliviar su herido corazón. Le miró y vio que sus ojos la contemplaban con tal intensidad que creyó que le atravesaban el alma. Levantó una mano para colocarla encima de su brazo, y sintió que la piel ardía bajo su palma.

Edward tomó su mano y la puso entre las suyas, que la cubrían totalmente. Ella observó su piel, maravillándose por el calor, por el sentimiento de seguridad que le transmitía, y bajaba en espiral por todo el cuerpo. Cuando alzó la vista hacia sus ojos, su corazón latió más de la cuenta y sus labios se abrieron para hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos.

Él se inclinó hacia delante, e Isabella pensó que la iba a besar. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue pasarle un brazo por la espalda y colocar su cabeza encima de su hombro.

Necesitaba que lo consolaran, no que lo amaran. Ella lo abrazó también, suspirando suavemente, y apretó la mejilla contra su pelo, cerrando los ojos.

—¿No es una vista maravillosa? —preguntó una voz en francés.

Isabella y Edward se separaron instantáneamente. De manera automática, el inglés se llevó la mano a la cintura, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no tenía la espada al cinto.

—Una cita de amantes —oyeron que decía una voz muy cerca.

El hombre salió de las sombras que proyectaban los árboles, vestido con una sucia túnica de lana, andrajosos pantalones rojos y una capa negra. Parecía un noble que se hubiera vuelto mendigo, pensó Isabella, quien notó la confianza con que enderezaba los hombros, la facilidad con que los había sorprendido… como si ya lo hubiera hecho muchas veces antes. Era un ladrón. Lo supo instintivamente. Sus ojos miraron hacia el bosque en busca de más hombres y, por supuesto, de una vía para escapar.

Percibió un movimiento a su derecha y vio que dos hombres más corrían hacia ellos. El primero iba sin camisa, y el segundo era muy alto y tenía una espesa barba negra. Abrió la boca para lanzar una señal de advertencia, pero Edward ya los había visto. En un solo movimiento, la empujó hacia la izquierda, desvió el ataque del descamisado que intentaba agarrarlo y arrojó al suelo al de la barba.

Isabella vio que una sombra cobraba vida a su lado, y cuando la sombra apareció bajo la luz de la luna, pudo distinguir las cicatrices de su cara y vio que levantaba el puño y lo clavaba en las costillas de Edward, quien se dobló sobre sí mismo cuando Isabella se acercó para ayudarlo.

El ladrón la agarró de los brazos cuando trató de abofetear la cara del hombre de las cicatrices.

—¡Golpéalo en las costillas! —aconsejó una voz desde la oscuridad, y cuando Isabella se volvió a mirar quién era, vio que un quinto hombre emergía del bosque y se colocaba detrás de Edward. Bajo la borrosa luz de la luna que brillaba a través de las ramas de los árboles, sus ojos pequeños, redondos y encendidos parecían los de una rata.

El hombre de la barba la amenazó con el puño e Isabella trató de luchar contra los brazos que la mantenían cautiva, pero no pudo soltarse de ellos. Sin alcanzar a ayudarlo, por lo tanto, tuvo que ver cómo los hombres golpeaban sin descanso a Edward y lo arrojaban al suelo.

Tratando de asistir a Edward, Isabella se retorció en los brazos del antiguo noble disfrazado de mendigo, y vio cómo el hombre de la barba, el hombre sin camisa y el hombre de las cicatrices se abalanzaban sobre él y lo molían a golpes. Isabella contuvo la respiración durante un momento, y luego vio que el hombre sin camisa volaba por encima del grupo y aterrizaba con un ruido sordo en medio de la oscuridad, al tiempo que el de la barba recibía un sonoro puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Edward se alzó delante del hombre de las cicatrices como una especie de demonio. Sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna y su negra cabellera era una masa de furioso pelo ensortijado que le cubría parte de la cara. El individuo de las cicatrices le lanzó un puñetazo, pero Edward detuvo el golpe con la palma de su mano y se lo devolvió con increíble fuerza. Su oponente tembló ante el golpe y se quedó mirando al Príncipe de las Tinieblas con los ojos llenos de terror.

De pronto, a espaldas de Edward, el hombre de los ojos de rata arremetió contra él, golpeándolo sin misericordia en las costillas. Edward estuvo a punto de desmayarse por los terribles puñetazos, pero logró recuperarse velozmente y se enfrentó a él. El hombre le lanzó otro golpe y Edward retrocedió, tocándose las doloridas costillas.

Isabella alzó una bota y, con todas sus fuerzas, la dejó caer sobre los dedos de los pies del hombre que parecía un noble disfrazado de mendigo, y cuando el hombre la soltó para agarrarse el pie dolorido, ella corrió hacia Edward y lo apartó de los puños del ladrón de los ojos de rata.

Un sexto hombre, temblando de miedo, salió de su refugio entre los árboles y se plantó al lado del antiguo noble, ofreciéndole asistencia, pero el jefe de los ladrones lo rechazó con brusquedad.

—Otra vez llegas demasiado tarde, Paloma —le dijo el de los ojos de rata al recién llegado.

Aferrándose al brazo de Edward, Isabella inspeccionó con cautela al grupo de hombres que los rodeaba. Eran seis, y aunque ella y Edward eran guerreros bien entrenados, los números no estaban de su lado.

—Ya es hora de que terminemos esta farsa —declaró el antiguo noble.

El sonido del metal rasgó el aire de la noche cuando el hombre de las cicatrices y el hombre sin camisa sacaron sus espadas.

Esto tampoco ayudaba a los números, pensó Isabella con tristeza, y se acercó aún más a Edward.


	16. Capitulo 14

CAPITULO 14

Edward dio un paso atrás, e Isabella junto a él, cuando el hombre de las cicatrices y el hombre sin camisa se aproximaron a ellos con sus espadas brillando a la luz de la luna.

—Han luchado bien —les dijo el antiguo noble—, pero espero que sepan cuándo hay que rendirse.

Edward se plantó firme donde estaba, negándose a que lo empujaran más hacia atrás. Sabía que el tal Paloma se había movido a sus espaldas para unirse al hombre de la barba. Cuando Edward se detuvo, se le aproximaron rápidamente, lo agarraron de los brazos y lo hicieron prisionero.

Isabella trató de intervenir en su ayuda, pero él la detuvo con un rotundo no. Los hombres que los rodeaban no eran honorables. No eran caballeros, sino una simple banda de ladrones. Rufianes.

Las costillas le dolían por los constantes golpes que había recibido, y cuando se inclinó ligeramente hacia Isabella, el dolor aumentó. Antes de que uno de los ladrones lo golpeara de nuevo en la espalda, Edward oyó que unos pasos se aproximaban. El dolor explotó en sus costillas y con un gruñido se dejó caer de bruces, arqueando su cuerpo hacia un costado. Los otros ladrones rieron, y él apretó los dientes.

—¡Deteneos! —gritó Isabella en francés.

Edward maldijo en silencio cuando los ojos del antiguo noble se volvieron hacia ella. Ahora les diría la verdad, pensó. Les diría que ella era el Ángel de la Muerte y recabaría su ayuda para capturar al Príncipe de las Tinieblas, quien sería hecho prisionero una vez más. Por una comida caliente y una suma respetable de oro, los condenados ladrones harían cualquier cosa. Apoyó la frente contra el suelo y se resignó a lo inevitable.

Sus siguientes palabras, sin embargo, hicieron que la levantara de nuevo.

—¿Qué queréis? —les preguntó—. Nosotros no tenemos oro. No tenemos joyas.

—Qué lástima —contestó el antiguo noble, mirándola con unos ojos que encendieron en Edward el deseo de protegerla.

El ladrón la estudiaba atentamente, y sus pupilas hambrientas se pasearon por su cara. Una sensación de indignación se apoderó de Edward como una ola irresistible, apagando el resto de sus emociones. Todo su cuerpo se tensó.

—Nosotros no podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder el tiempo en conversaciones inútiles. Si nos hubieras dicho la verdad desde el principio… —añadió encogiéndose de hombros—. Algo tenemos que sacar de cada encuentro…

—No tenemos nada para darte —insistió Isabella.

—Oh, no te subestimes a ti misma —le dijo con la voz ronca, y dio un paso hacia ella. La luz de la luna lo cubría, arrojando sobre él un extraño brillo blanco. Sus ojos, ensombrecidos por la oscuridad, destilaban maldad y lujuria.

Isabella le dirigió a Edward una rápida mirada. En sus ojos iluminados por la luna había alarma, desde luego, pero también había determinación.

Él apretó los dientes y miró al antiguo noble con los ojos llenos de odio.

—Si la tocas te mato —le dijo con desprecio.

Ante semejante declaración, un silencio prolongado acarició los árboles del bosque y luego se oyó el eco de sonoras carcajadas.

—Tendrías que ser un brujo —rió disimuladamente el de los ojos de rata.

Edward sintió que el filo de una espada se posaba sobre su hombro, pero no quitó sus ojos del antiguo noble.

—¡O ser capaz de regresar del mundo de los muertos! —agregó el hombre sin camisa.

—Esta noche te has ganado un nuevo amigo, Jonás —dijo con una sonrisita repelente el de los ojos de rata.

—Supongo que nunca tengo suficientes —acotó el antiguo noble.

El instinto relajó los músculos de Edward mientras se preparaba para la acción. Sabía exactamente, sin necesidad de mirarlos, dónde estaba cada hombre. El de la barba y Paloma estaban a su lado, el de ojos de rata detrás, y el sin camisa y el de la cicatriz sostenían sus espadas delante de él. A ninguno de estos hombres, sin embargo, los miraba. Sus ojos estaban concentrados en Jonás.

Entonces Edward oyó el crujido de unas ramas y vio que el de los ojos de rata se aproximaba a Isabella. Se levantó de inmediato, pero Paloma y el hombre de la barba lo detuvieron.

—Vamos, muchacha, ríndete —silbó Jonás—. Te aseguro que no te haremos mucho daño.

Cuando se le acercaba, Isabella le propinó un tremendo patadón en la ingle. Edward sintió un momento de satisfacción cuando Jonás cayó al suelo en medio de un gruñido. Isabella se volvió con gran agilidad, pero se encontró de frente con los brazos del tipo con ojos de rata, quien trató de inmovilizarla. Antes de que lo lograra, ella aplastó los dedos de sus pies con sus botas. El hombre gritó, agarrándose las piernas y cojeando alrededor de la joven. Isabella juntó las manos y con ellas le cruzó la cara, arrojándolo de espaldas encima de un arbusto.

Edward saltó hacia delante, pero el hombre sin camisa aumentó la presión de la espada contra su cuello y lo paralizó.

Paloma, viendo cómo el de los ojos de rata se revolcaba en el arbusto, soltó una carcajada, y entonces fue cuando Jonás logró ponerse de pie. Isabella se alejó lo más que pudo, pero el hombre la cogió del cabello y la atrajo hacia sí.

—¡Puta! —le dijo, apretando los dientes por el dolor que aún sentía en todo el cuerpo.

Todas las fibras del cuerpo de Edward se congelaron cuando Jonás levantó la mano para abofetearla, y cuando el golpe la derribó, Edward explotó. Empujó a Paloma, que le agarraba el brazo derecho, hacia el hombre sin camisa, apartando la espada de su cuello, y luego levantó por los aires al hombre de la barba y lo arrojó contra la espada del de las cicatrices, atravesándolo. Edward se volvió justo a tiempo para esquivar el embate del hombre sin camisa y, agarrándole el brazo, se lo torció rápidamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Un sonoro crujido llenó el aire de la noche, y el hombre sin camisa chilló de dolor. La espada se le cayó de las manos, y Edward la recogió y corrió hacia Isabella. Le tendió la mano, y cuando ella la tomó, le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Paloma, sin embargo, también se levantó, blandiendo su espada en una mano. El hombre de las cicatrices le quitó su arma al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. El de los ojos de rata se soltó de las espinas del arbusto y se llevó la mano a la cintura para sacar su espada.

Cuando los tres hombres se le acercaron, Edward se colocó delante de Isabella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

—Podemos agarrarlo —les gritó Jonás a sus hombres.

Los ojos de Edward se concentraron en él. El instinto guiaba sus movimientos en la oscuridad, y sus sentidos estaban a la altura de sus intuiciones. Sabía que Paloma y el hombre de las cicatrices se estaban preparando para atacarlo por el flanco derecho y por el flanco izquierdo. Cretinos, pensó. No saben contra quién están peleando.

El descamisado gruñó de dolor justo antes de que Paloma y el hombre de las cicatrices se le echaran encima a Edward, quien esquivó la espada de Paloma y lo frenó con la suya hasta desgarrarle la carne. Antes de que el hombre cayera del todo, Edward se volvió apenas a tiempo para resistir la arremetida del tipo de las cicatrices. Su espada se estrelló contra el suelo y Edward levantó la suya, decidido a cortarlo en dos mitades, pero aquel ladrón era más rápido de lo que él había pensado y logró saltar a un lado. Edward oyó el silbido de una espada en el aire y se volvió a tiempo para ver que el de los ojos de rata le apuntaba al pecho.

Edward esperó el impacto, levantando instintivamente su espada y a sabiendas de que no había tiempo para bloquear el golpe. Y luego lo oyó: el sonido del metal contra el metal. La espada ni siquiera le tocó la piel. ¡Alguien la había desviado de su curso!

Isabella se colocó al lado de Edward, con una espada en la mano. Puso su cuerpo frente a él con ánimo de detener la siguiente embestida de ojos del de los rata. La indignación de apoderó de Edward. ¡Debería ser él quien la rescatara a ella, y no al revés!, pensó. Pero no tuvo tiempo de regañar a Isabella, ya que le tocó defenderse del ataque que se aproximaba. Cedió ligeramente el terreno, protegiendo a Isabella, y a pesar de que estaban en medio de una lucha en la que se jugaban la vida, Edward sintió que un fuerte hormigueo recorría su cuerpo cuando la espalda de Isabella rozó la suya. Incluso en medio de una batalla, esa mujer le llegaba a lo más profundo del corazón y lo conmovía como ninguna otra lo había hecho.

Cruzó espadas con el hombre de las cicatrices e interceptó una segunda arremetida suya antes de clavar la punta de su arma en todo el centro del pecho enemigo. El de las cicatrices cayó herido de muerte, y los ojos de Edward buscaron en las sombras al cobarde de Jonás, a quien vio huir por el camino del bosque con la espada en la mano.

Edward miró a Isabella, quien luchaba con enorme bravura. El de los ojos de rata, conteniendo la respiración, no hallaba cómo defenderse de sus constantes y expertos embates.

Edward salió corriendo detrás del jefe de los ladrones. Se internó en el bosque como un gran lobo, silenciosamente, al acecho, con los ojos fijos en la figura que tenía delante de sí, cuyos pasos rastreaba con la ayuda de la luz de la luna. Pronto, Jonás comenzó a cansarse y una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en los labios de Edward cuando lo sobrepasó, haciendo un círculo entre los árboles del bosque, y se detuvo delante de él.

Cuando el ladrón llegó al lugar en donde Edward ya lo esperaba, el guerrero salió de las sombras del bosque como un fantasma. Jonás retrocedió, levantando la espada.

Una ira intensa, tan intensa que amenazaba con arrojarlo al suelo, fluyó por sus venas cuando recordó una y otra vez la imagen del hombre que atacaba a golpes a Isabella.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Jonás.

Mientras el hombre se retiraba, el caballero se le acercó muy lentamente. El ladrón abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra sintió que su contrincante cerraba las manos alrededor de su garganta. Jonás levantó el brazo de su espada, pero Edward le agarró el puño y lo contuvo.

—¡Soy el Príncipe de las Tinieblas —gritó con furia ante la pálida cara de su enemigo—, y por golpear al Ángel de la Muerte, perderás la vida en mis manos!

Isabella se tocó el brazo izquierdo, que nuevamente sangraba, pero como tenía la mente puesta en Edward, ignoró el hecho por completo. Dirigió la mirada hacia la oscuridad del bosque. Lo había perdido. Había huido mientras ella se defendía. Qué patán tan despreciable. No obstante, sus ojos volvieron a concentrarse, nerviosamente, en las sombras de los árboles y del follaje. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaría herido?

Oyó el crujido de unas ramas detrás de ella y de inmediato se volvió, empuñando la espada… ¡para encontrarse frente a Edward! Experimentó una grata sensación de alivio en todo el cuerpo y suspiró visiblemente satisfecha. Luego frunció el ceño, y una furia irracional se apoderó de ella, ahogando el alivio que había sentido unos segundos antes.

Él la miró sorprendido al ver que Isabella apoyaba la punta de la espada contra su pecho, y cuando a su cabeza saltó el pensamiento de que otra vez iba a caer prisionero, retiró el acero con sus manos desnudas.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó ella.

Una mirada divertida cruzó por su cara.

—No sabía que tenía que responder ante ti —replicó sin alejar la vista de la espada que ella sostenía en la mano.

Isabella miró el arma. «Me va a pedir que se la entregue, ¡pero va listo!», se dijo a sí misma, preparándose para la batalla.

—Formamos un buen equipo —le dijo él—. Es una lástima que en esta guerra estemos combatiendo en bandos opuestos —y pasó al lado de ella para inspeccionar el cuerpo del ladrón de ojos de rata, que yacía despatarrado en el suelo.

Ella se sorprendió tanto de que no hiciera alusión a la espada, que no pudo moverse.

—Deberías quedarte con la espada —sugirió Edward al fin—. Si nos vuelven a asaltar unos ladrones, conviene que estés en posición de defenderte por ti misma.

Isabella miró la espada que tenía en su mano, enmudecida. ¿Ya no quería que ella fuera su prisionera? ¿Era ésa su manera de pagarle por haberle salvado la vida, o se trataba de una especie de prueba? Isabella levantó la vista hacia él. La luz de la luna bañaba los tendones de su cuello y los músculos de sus hombros.

«Lo puedo capturar ahora», pensó. «Lo puedo golpear en la cabeza y llevarlo a rastras al campamento. ¿Pero a quién estoy tratando de engañar? No podría levantarlo».

«¡Y no podría hacerle daño!».

El último pensamiento la dejó anonadada.

Una oscura silueta, distinta del resto de las sombras que la rodeaban, pasó rápidamente a su lado, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, oyó un crujido sordo y pesado y vio que Edward caía al suelo. Isabella volvió la cabeza, levantando la espada, y distinguió la silueta de un hombre armado que se le acercaba. Los rasgos de su cara apenas eran visibles. Isabella lo observó detenidamente, aferrándose a su espada.

—Buenas noches, mi señora —la saludó el hombre en francés.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta cuando lo reconoció. ¡Era uno de los soldados de su ejército, el mismo que había capturado al espía inglés! Su piel blanca estaba oculta bajo una capa de barro, y su ropa estaba negra de mugre. Laurent Revin sonreía, y sus dientes blancos brillaban a la luz de la luna.

—¿Cómo has podido…? —comenzó a decirle ella.

—He estado siguiendo tus huellas —contestó con sencillez.

Su inquebrantable mirada la enervaba, pero aun así dirigió la vista hacia Edward, que estaba tirado en el suelo. Quiso arrodillarse a su lado para comprobar si se encontraba herido de gravedad, pero no podía hacerlo delante de Revin.

—No lejos de aquí tengo dos caballos —dijo el soldado.

Edward, nuevamente, era su prisionero. La idea hubiera debido despertar en ella una reconfortante sensación de alivio, pero lo que hacía en realidad era producirle un sentimiento de ansiedad que… que lindaba con el pánico.

—Los hermanos de la señora estarán contentos de verla.

—Sí. Bien hecho —murmuró sin emoción alguna.


	17. Capitulo 15

CAPITULO 15

Unos latidos constantes saludaron a Edward cuando abrió los ojos. Le llevó sólo un instante darse cuenta de que los pálpitos incesantes provenían del interior de su cabeza. Trató de llevarse una mano hacia las sienes, para aliviar el dolor, pero su brazo no le obedecía. Sus brazos estaban encadenados detrás de la espalda. Porfió por sentarse, apoyándose en los codos, y escuchó la voz en medio de la oscuridad.

—Bienvenido.

Edward se volvió hacia la voz y vio que James aparecía a la luz de un candelabro que iluminaba cálidamente el interior de la tienda en la que, como ahora comprendía, estaba preso. Entornó los ojos instantáneamente. «Soy de nuevo un prisionero», pensó. Por la sangre de Dios, esta mujer no tiene moral. ¡Me golpeó en la cabeza en el instante mismo en que yo miraba para otro lado! ¡Y yo mismo le entregué el arma! ¿Alguna vez aprenderé a no subestimarla?». Se maldijo en silencio.

—Espero que ahora te des cuenta de lo inútil que resulta cualquier intento de escapatoria.

Los ojos de Edward se posaron en James. ¿Qué quería ese charlatán idiota? ¿Derribar al caído? Apretó la mandíbula.

—No puedes escapar de los franceses. Somos mucho más inteligentes que tú.

—A vosotros os describiría de muchas maneras, pero la palabra inteligente nunca se me hubiera ocurrido —murmuró Edward.

Vio cómo el odio y la ira le hacían fruncir el ceño y le apretaban los labios. Lentamente, la cara de James se iba poniendo roja. Edward sabía que lo más aconsejable era mantener la boca cerrada, sobre todo porque estaba encadenado. Aquel hombre era como una fiera lista para saltar sobre su víctima a la menor provocación.

—La primera palabra en que pensé fue estúpidos —no pudo dejar de añadir Edward.

—Es una lástima que no puedas regresar a Inglaterra para dar una visión tan distorsionada de lo que son los franceses —dijo James con una sonrisa despectiva—, ya que serás llevado a la hoguera antes de que lleguemos al castillo de los De Swan.

Edward apretó los puños para contener su ira. Todo lo que tenía que hacer para que el cretino lo agarrara del cuello era responder como debía hacerlo, dándole una paliza. Y él se lo merecía. Sí, se lo merecía por haber confiado en la ramera. Una buena paliza le serviría de lección para sentar la cabeza.

La imagen de Isabella discutiendo con James en el bosque le vino de inmediato a la mente. Sabía que podía usarla a ella para poner a aquel perro fuera de sí.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. Isabella no permitirá que me quemes en la hoguera. Lo impedirá a toda costa…

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —exclamó James.

Edward podía ver llamas en los ojos azules de James, sentir el calor de su rabia.

—Creo que lo sabes.

El primer golpe en la mandíbula lo arrojó de nuevo al suelo…

—Has corrido un grave peligro —dijo Alec, inclinándose sobre el brazo de su hermana—. Fuiste una estúpida al seguirlo.

Isabella estaba sentada en mitad de su tienda de campaña, al lado de una pequeña mesa en la que había una palangana con agua. Alec le suturaba cuidadosamente la herida. La luz de un candelabro le bañaba la piel mientras su hermano trabajaba en medio de la oscuridad.

—No iba a dejar que escapara —insistió Isabella, haciendo una mueca de dolor—. Sobre todo después de lo que tuve que sufrir para capturarlo. ¿Sabes lo que hubiera dicho nuestro padre?

Alec la miró durante un largo rato.

—Tú no querías que él escapara.

—Claro que no. Él es el héroe más querido de Inglaterra. Me hubiera ganado la fama de haber sido la mujer que dejó escapar al Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

—No me refería a eso. No querías dejarlo marchar por otras razones.

Isabella lo miró confundida. Una sensación de inquietud la recorrió de arriba abajo. Apartó la vista de su hermano.

—No sé qué quieres decir.

Alec terminó de suturarle la herida.

—Yo creo que sí lo sabes —contestó—. ¡Por Dios, Isabella! En lo que a él se refiere, has perdido el sentido común. ¿Sabes qué te está pasando? —añadió alejándose de ella para lavarse la sangre de las manos en la palangana de agua.

—Lo traje de vuelta, ¿no?

La cortina de la tienda se abrió y entró James. Los rasgos de su cara denotaban preocupación.

—¿Estás bien, Isabella?

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió ella después de mirar a Alec.

Faltó poco para que James la levantara en sus brazos, pero se mantuvo cerca para escudriñarle la cara, buscando cualquier signo de abuso.

—Estoy bien —insistió Isabella.

—Nos tenías mortalmente preocupados —confesó James.

Isabella le sonrió y bajó los ojos.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo al notar una mancha roja en la túnica blanca de su hermano—. ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

James miró la mancha y se retiró rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera tocarla. Isabella trató de llegar a sus ojos azules, pero cuando vio que él no respondía, la verdad se filtró a través de su ignorancia y la llenó de furia.

—No habrás cometido…

Salió desbocada de la tienda y corrió por el campamento. Sus caballeros dejaron de discutir y de jugar ajedrez para verla pasar de largo. Revoloteó alrededor de las tiendas y saltó por encima de los hombres que dormían en el suelo, hasta llegar al lugar de los prisioneros. Se quedó mirando a dos guardias que vigilaban la entrada de una de las tiendas e irrumpió en ella para ver que Edward yacía en el suelo con las manos atadas a la espalda. Isabella se dio cuenta de que sangraba por los labios y la nariz. El corazón le dolió al sentir una desesperación que nunca había sufrido antes. Se arrodilló al lado suyo.

—¿Qué te han hecho? —murmuró.

Isabella oyó que se abría la cortina de la tienda y se volvió. James entró a la tienda. Ella se puso de pie, apretando los puños.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! —le gritó.

—Se merece mucho más que eso —gruñó James.

—¡Que te largues de aquí! —volvió a gritarle Isabella.

Los oscuros ojos azules de James, que apretaba sus mandíbulas, la miraron fijamente antes de darse la vuelta para estrellarse contra Alec, que en ese momento entraba a la tienda.

Isabella miró a Edward de nuevo, se arrodilló otra vez a su lado y empezó a quitarle los grilletes que atenazaban sus manos.

—¡Isabella! —dijo Alec—. ¡No deberías…!

—Me salvó la vida —replicó ella enfáticamente, tirando los grilletes a los pies de Alec—, y de algo ha de valer lo que hizo.

Acarició a Edward y, cuidadosamente, lo ayudó a recostarse sobre la espalda. Él se quejó con suavidad, y al darse cuenta de que era ella quien lo estaba ayudando, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—¿No podías mantenerte lejos de mí? —le susurró con una voz insinuante.

—No hables —le dijo Isabella—, y tú, Alec, tráeme agua y una venda limpia —agregó mientras volvía a mirar al caballero herido que tenía delante de ella. Sus manos rozaron el estómago de Edward y luego sus costillas, ya bastante maltratadas, antes de recorrer sus fuertes brazos y sus piernas. Nada. Nada se le había roto. Respiró profundamente, aliviada, y luego se sentó sobre sus talones.

—No creo que le caiga bien a tu hermano —dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

La luz temblorosa del candelabro envolvió su cuerpo, dándole a ella la impresión de que el fuego nacía del interior del guerrero. Se quedó mirándolo durante un rato largo antes de desviar sus ojos.

Alec regresó con una palangana y una venda limpia, que colocó a su lado.

—Puedes retirarte —le ordenó.

—Él es tu enemigo —le susurró Alec—. Nunca lo olvides —y se marchó de la tienda, dejándolos solos.

Isabella humedeció la venda en el agua de la palangana, la acercó a la cara de Edward y… y se quedó congelada. El impulso de aliviar su dolor había sido tan natural… Cuando era más joven había atendido las heridas de su padre, y luego, mientras crecía, las de sus hermanos. Pero éste, éste era Edward, no uno de los suyos, no uno de su familia. Era su prisionero. Lentamente, le tocó la cara, limpiándole con sumo cuidado la sangre de los labios, y se encontró con que su mano temblaba. Se dio a sí misma la orden de dejar de temblar, pero sus dedos no la obedecían. Cuando pasó la venda húmeda por su boca y vio que debajo de las costras de sangre emergían sus labios, se acordó del fuego que esos mismos labios habían encendido dentro de ella. Pasó después la venda con delicadeza por la frente, y se quedó contemplando su bella cara, una cara entristecida por las heridas que ella le había causado: una contusión en la mejilla y otra lesión leve encima de una ceja. Su mirada cayó sobre su pecho desnudo. Brillaba de sudor a la luz del candelabro, que iluminaba también los tensos músculos del abdomen. Quería tocarlo, hacer que sus dedos corrieran sobre la suavidad de su piel, una piel que escondía bajo su superficie las llamas del deseo. Incómoda y al mismo tiempo asustada ante esas emociones prohibidas, involuntariamente bajó los ojos hacia la parte de él que los había unido en el momento de hacer el amor. Aun cubierta por los pantalones, era enorme. Su mirada se encontró con la del hombre. Isabella se sintió paralizada una vez más. ¿Sabía él lo que ella estaba pensando? No fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada y, de inmediato, volvió a hundir la venda en el agua fría, pero al sacarla de nuevo, no pudo borrar la sensación de inquietud que estremecía su cuerpo.

«Se lo llevo a mi padre», pensó. «Por eso no pude abandonarlo en el bosque. Por eso corrí detrás de él. Es por eso…».

Cuando lo miró de nuevo, vio cómo entornaba los ojos y cómo la expresión de su rostro se volvía más tranquila y pensativa. Isabella le pasó la venda por la contusión que tenía en la mejilla y, al rozarla, vio que su mandíbula se apretaba y que le agarraba la mano, alejándola de su cara.

Sus ojos quedaron fijos en sus negras y misteriosas pupilas.

—Nunca te perdonaré. Tú causaste la muerte de mi hijo —declaró sosegadamente.

Isabella bajó sus ojos. No había sido culpa suya, pero entendía que para él era necesario tener un culpable. Si ello aminoraba su dolor, estaba dispuesta a asumir la responsabilidad.

—Lo sé.

Un manto de silencio cayó sobre la pequeña tienda. Isabella conocía los sonidos del campamento y sus alrededores: el murmullo distante de las conversaciones, el rítmico golpeteo del martillo del herrero. Y sin embargo, lo único que oía era el latido de su corazón. Después sintió que sus dedos apretaban los de Edward y comprendió que aún la tenía agarrada de la mano. La fuerza con que la sujetaba se tornó dolorosa, y entonces levantó la vista. Los ojos de él eran como un abismo que la atraía cada vez más cerca. Sintió que se inclinaba hacia ella y cerró los ojos antes de que los labios de ambos entraran en contacto.

De repente, la cortina de la tienda se abrió y entró James.

—Isabella, creo que…

Isabella se apartó bruscamente de Edward.

Durante un momento, James permaneció inmóvil.

Isabella no podía mirarlo. Sabía que vería la culpa en sus ojos.

—¿Sí? —preguntó.

Lentamente, James desenvainó la espada, haciendo que el metal silbara como una serpiente que de pronto emerge de su cueva protectora.

Isabella se le acercó.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Los turbulentos ojos azules de James pasaron por encima de ella y enfocaron a Edward.

—Hazte a un lado, Isabella —musitó su hermano.

Se encontró atrapada entre los dos.

—¡Está desarmado! —gritó—. ¿Lo matarías sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse? ¡No sería honorable!

La mirada de su hermano se volvió hacia ella e Isabella notó que había resentimiento en sus ojos.

—¿Entonces vas a negarme que estaba tratando de violarte? —vociferó con las cuerdas vocales hinchadas por la rabia.

Tardó un momento en entender el significado de aquellas palabras. James se había convencido a sí mismo de que ella nunca tocaría a un enemigo. ¡Estaba protegiendo su reputación! Al querer matar a Edward estaba tratando de defender el nombre de la familia, intentando evitar el escándalo. El pánico se apoderó de ella, obligándola a luchar para recuperar el control tras la conmoción, tras aquella terrible sensación de alarma que la atravesó por dentro.

—Sí. Lo niego.

—¿Te plantas delante de mí y me dices que estabas abrazando voluntariamente al enemigo?

Isabella levantó el mentón con un gesto desafiante. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

—Y si hubiera llegado unos minutos más tarde, ¿te habría encontrado abriéndole las piernas? —gruñó James al tiempo que la empujaba bruscamente hacia un lado.

Isabella cayó de rodillas al suelo y oyó hablar a Edward:

—No será tan fácil esta vez —le dijo a James—. ¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres atarme las manos antes de que te destroce esa cara bonita que tienes?

Isabella escuchó un ruido sordo cuando los cuerpos de Edward y de James cayeron al suelo. Sus brazos se entrelazaban como los brazos de los amantes, pero sus caras se miraban con odio. Edward agarró a James la mano con que sostenía la espada en el momento de rodar por el suelo.

Isabella se levantó muy lentamente. Las rodillas le temblaban. Vio cómo Edward golpeaba la mano de James contra el suelo hasta lograr que soltara la espada, pero también vio que James le pegaba en la cabeza hasta dejarlo al borde de la inconsciencia.

Cuando su hermano se puso de pie, Isabella se lanzó hacia él, saltó sobre su espalda y lo agarró con los brazos alrededor del cuello. James siempre había sido capaz de derrotarla en las peleas de entrenamiento, y esta vez no fue una excepción. La agarró por la túnica, la levantó por encima de su cabeza y la lanzó contra la lona de la pared de la tienda.

—¡Antes de verte entre sus brazos, preferiría matarte yo mismo! —gritó con voz ronca y amenazadora.

Al intentar ponerse de pie, Edward se encontró con un puñetazo en la mandíbula que volvió a tirarlo al suelo.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclarar su visión, y cuando James se encaminó hacia Edward se le echó encima, tratando de impedir que lo siguiera golpeando. James, sin embargo, se desembarazó de ella y la volvió a tirar al suelo. Sintió que caía, pero los brazos de Edward la detuvieron en el aire, impidiendo que se hiciera daño.

Isabella vio que James se abalanzaba sobre Edward y apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para soltar un grito de advertencia antes de que James lo golpeara de nuevo y lo apartara de ella. Edward recibió varios puñetazos en las costillas y uno en la mejilla antes de propinarle a James un certero golpe en el cuello. El hombre se derrumbó en medio de gemidos y toses y Edward lo persiguió hasta el suelo, donde siguió cubriéndolo de enloquecidos puñetazos.

Alec intervino deprisa, flanqueado por dos caballeros que apartaron a Edward de James, quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo, con la cara cubierta por una máscara de sangre. Todo el cuerpo de Edward temblaba. Tenía los puños apretados en los costados. Luchó por liberarse de los caballeros que lo sujetaban por los brazos, pero dos caballeros más entraron en escena para terminar de someter al Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

Isabella se arrodilló al lado de James. Pudo ver que su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba al ritmo de la respiración. Gracias a Dios, pensó antes de volver sus ojos hacia Edward, quien parecía un animal salvaje, forcejeando al máximo, torciendo y retorciendo sus fuertes músculos para quitarse de encima a los hombres que lo inmovilizaban.

—Llevadlo a la otra tienda y encadenadlo bien —ordenó Alec.

Con inocultable angustia, Isabella vio cómo sacaban a Edward de la tienda y luego dejó caer la cabeza sobre los brazos. «¡Estúpida!», se dijo. «¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando quise que él me besara? ¡Aquí, en la tienda de los prisioneros! James sabe cómo hacerlo. Y hará todo lo que esté en su poder para herir y lastimar a Edward. ¡O para matarlo!».


	18. Capitulo 16

CAPITULO 16

Edward cabalgaba al lado de Isabella, con las muñecas y los tobillos fuertemente atados con cadenas metálicas, cuando las tropas francesas entraron en la ciudad. Los vítores lo ensordecían. Parecía como si todos los parroquianos hubieran salido a la calle a darle la bienvenida al ejército con voces estridentes y excitadas que llenaban el aire de una barahúnda ininteligible. Las mujeres se abalanzaban sobre los caballeros sentados en sus monturas y les ofrecían ramos de flores de colores brillantes. Los niños corrían delante de los caballos, anunciando a gritos la llegada de uno u otro caballero, y el resto de la gente atiborraba las calles para no perderse la procesión.

Y para admirar a Isabella. Ella era el orgullo de todos los aldeanos, que le lanzaban pétalos de rosas y miradas de adoración como si fuera una especie de divinidad celestial, una especie de… ángel.

Edward estudiaba sus caras, veía el amor a ella que había en los ojos de los campesinos, y el desprecio con que lo miraban a él. Le sorprendió lo limpia y pulcra que parecía ser la gente. ¿Por qué, en la aldea de su Castillo Oscuro, había niños que apenas podían caminar a causa de los pobres faldones, diez tallas más grandes que ellos, que tenían que usar todos los días? ¿Y por qué no había en su aldea un solo hombre que no tuviera gastadas las rodillas de los pantalones y los codos de las túnicas? Sus ojos escrutaron las sombras de las calles. Toda aldea tenía mendigos y leprosos que acechaban en la penumbra a la espera de una limosna. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, tratando de penetrar en cada puerta junto a la que pasaban y de adivinar qué se escondía detrás de cada tonel, pero por más de que buscó por uno y otro lado, ¡no pudo ver mendigos! ¡Ni uno solo! «Deben de estar en alguna parte», pensó, y cuando sus ojos se fijaron de nuevo en la gente, notó algo más. Todos parecían saludables, bien alimentados, pero no gordos. Se acordó entonces de su propia gente: mujeres que de lo flacas que estaban apenas podían sostener las ropas sobre sus cuerpos, ancianos que parecían esqueletos.

Edward recibió su porción de maldiciones y de burlas, y como lo que hacía era devolver una mirada fría en dirección al ofensor, más burlas lo asaltaban desde una dirección diferente. «Fui capturado por una mujer», se decía. «¡Dos veces! La gente debería reírse de mí. Pero no se trata de una mujer común y corriente. Me traiciona dándome un golpe en la cabeza. Todo lo que yo quería era mantenerla a salvo de los ladrones y de otros delincuentes de su misma calaña. Sólo pensar en lo que aquellos hombres le hubieran podido hacer me enferma. Y luego, ella me golpea desde atrás. Hubiera debido esperarlo. Me comporté como un estúpido al confiar en ella».

La rabia se le subió a la garganta, como si fuera bilis. Quería descargarla contra algo, contra alguien. Necesitaba deshacerse de ella, pero las frías cadenas que atenazaban sus manos le impedían cualquier acción medianamente contundente. Estaba reducido a la impotencia.

Sin que Edward lo notara, un muchacho pequeño, que estaba parado al borde de la estrecha calle, no lejos de él, se agachó y recogió un puñado de barro.

Edward quería borrar la sonrisa afectada que brillaba en la cara de Isabella. Ella no tenía por qué disfrutar tanto con todas sus miserias. Vio el castillo que se levantaba delante de él. El puente levadizo había sido bajado. La entrada estaba ensombrecida. Se dijo que parecía la boca de una bestia hambrienta, lista para devorarle.

El muchacho fabricó una bola de barro con las palmas de sus manos, pasándose la mugre compacta de una mano a otra y apoyándose impacientemente en uno y otro pie.

Edward se movió con incomodidad en la montura. Sus pensamientos corrían de una posible vía de escape a la otra. Debía tratar de huir antes de pasar bajo los dientes afilados del gran enrejado de la boca del castillo, antes de internarse en aquellas sombras dentadas que proyectaba, antes de ser atrapado una vez más, quizás definitivamente.

El niño sonrió con una mueca pícara, contento con su plan. Le iba a dar una lección al hombre malo. Le iba a apuntar directamente a la cara. Había oído muchas historias acerca del hombre malo, historias que lo hacían temblar en medio de la noche, historias que lo llenaban de terror. Al muchacho no le gustaba sentirse atemorizado, y ésta era la oportunidad de vengarse del hombre malo. Apretó y amasó todavía más la bola de barro.

Edward miró las calles, esperando el momento oportuno para huir, pero sólo veía multitudes de personas que lo observaban con ojos maliciosos y encendidos de odio y de desprecio.

El muchacho vio que los caballos se aproximaban y que encima de uno de ellos venía montado el hombre malo. El miedo lo abrazó como un tornado, dando vueltas a su alrededor, haciendo que sus dedos temblaran al apretar la bola de barro entre las palmas de las manos. No podía hacerlo. El hombre malo lo perseguiría hasta quién sabe dónde.

Edward estaba rodeado por el enemigo. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan impotente. Nunca en su vida había sentido semejante desesperación.

De pronto, el muchacho se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado por la gente y, lo que era aún mejor, por guardias armados, lo que significaba que el hombre malo no podía perseguirlo. Los guardias no se lo permitirían. Levantó el brazo, lo inclinó hacia atrás y lanzó la bola de barro sobre el hombre malo. El amasijo de suciedad humedecida voló por el aire, moviéndose rápidamente hacia su objetivo, pero se desvió de repente.

Isabella se dio la vuelta instintivamente cuando sus ojos captaron un movimiento repentino. No tuvo, sin embargo, tiempo para reaccionar: la bola de barro se dirigía directamente a su cara, pero Edward también reaccionó con rapidez, alzó la mano e impidió que el barro diera en el blanco.

La multitud se calló de pronto, pensando que el Príncipe de las Tinieblas estaba a punto de golpear a su Ángel, y hasta un guardia, en movimiento reflejo, volvió su arma hacia Edward.

La bola de barro se incrustó en todo el centro de la palma de su mano, golpeándola con un resonante «¡chas!». Edward cerró los dedos alrededor de la bola y retiró su mano de la cara de Isabella.

Ella lo miró sorprendida cuando Edward le mostró la masa aplastada de barro que le ensuciaba la mano.

—Estoy seguro de que iba dirigida a mí —le susurró, y luego dejó que los restos de la bola de barro cayeran al suelo.

Edward percibió que ella luchaba contra sus emociones. Sus labios carnosos se abrieron como para hablar, pero después volvieron a cerrarse. «Ni siquiera una sonrisa», pensó él con amargura. ¿Pero qué esperaba?

—No podemos permitir que te ensucies en este preciso momento, ¿no es cierto? —añadió.

La mandíbula de Isabella se puso rígida y espoleó al caballo, conduciendo a su ejército hacia el castillo.

Mientras se aproximaban, Edward se dio cuenta de que sus esperanzas de escapar se habían esfumado por completo, ya que los guardias del castillo corrieron a saludarlos. Con los guardias venían también las mujeres, que se apresuraban a abrazar a sus esposos o a sus hijos. Un destacamento de hombres bien armados rodeó su caballo, separándolo de Isabella.

El foso, como bien notó cuando cruzaban la tarima de madera, era hondo y de aguas muy fangosas, por lo que se preguntó durante un instante si sería capaz de cruzarlo a nado.

Edward fue conducido a través del portalón, bajo la gran reja levantada, cuyos barrotes en forma de espada pendieron sobre su cabeza cuando pasó. Parecía que amenazaban con atravesarlo. Su caballo se detuvo en el centro de una amplia plazoleta y Edward levantó la mirada. El castillo de ella era mucho más pequeño que el suyo. Aquellas torres eran redondas, mientras que las suyas eran cuadradas, pero todo estaba inmaculadamente cuidado. Se acordó de que alguna vez, al regresar a casa, había visto que uno de los muros del patio interior de su castillo se encontraba próximo a desplomarse. No es que no hubiera oro para repararlo; sino que su mayordomo se caracterizaba por ser un hombre práctico, más preocupado por mantener el castillo adecuadamente armado y provisto de comida, por si el enemigo lo sitiara, que por su apariencia.

Edward no opuso resistencia al notar que unas manos lo bajaban del caballo. Los guardias lo rodearon y lo empujaron hacia el interior del castillo. Se detuvo ante la gran puerta doble para mirar a Isabella. Estaba palmoteando el cuello de su caballo de guerra. Edward se preguntó dónde tendría lugar la fiesta de bienvenida. ¿No tenía a nadie que acudiera a saludarla? Luego, la amargura reemplazó a la confusión. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él se había ido.

Isabella acarició y abrazó el cuello de su caballo con afecto, enterrando la cara entre sus crines blancas. El animal respondió relinchando, y al hacerlo hizo que a la joven se le movieran los hombros. Entregó las riendas a uno de sus escuderos y buscó con la mirada a Edward.

¡Su montura estaba vacía! Isabella supo instintivamente a dónde lo habían conducido. A las mazmorras. El solo pensamiento de que lo habían arrojado a una prisión oscura, húmeda e infestada de roedores la crispaba. Comenzó a seguirlo, pensando en detener a los guardias y en impedir que lo llevaran a un lugar tan horrible. Luego se detuvo en seco. Un acto de tal naturaleza sería considerado una traición. Él era un prisionero y, por lo tanto, debía estar en las mazmorras. Su corazón se hundió con él en las profundidades del castillo.

De repente se llevó un sobresalto. Casi cayó al suelo cuando un pequeño remolino corrió hacia ella y saltó, jubiloso, a su cuello.

—¡Isabella! —gritó una voz llena de alegría.

Isabella se liberó del abrazo, dio un paso atrás y se quedó mirando aquellos grandes ojos castaños.

—¡Dios mío! —gritó asombrada.

La muchacha soltó una risita nerviosa, cubriéndose enseguida la boca con su pequeña mano.

—¡Por favor! No me saludes como si fuera una extraña. ¡No podría resistirlo!

Isabella no podía creer lo que tenía delante de ella. ¿Podía ser Kate aquella criatura? ¿Podía ser realmente su pequeña hermana? Había cambiado tanto en cinco años que no la habría reconocido si la hubiera visto caminando por la calle. Kate había crecido. Su pelo, antaño pajizo, se había vuelto de un rubio dorado. Su piel era perfecta, casi luminiscente. ¿Era ésa la pequeña y revoltosa Kate, la niña que solía burlarse de ella disfrazándose de muchacho?

—Cómo has cambiado —murmuró Isabella.

—¡Así tiene que ser! —contestó Kate en tono de niña consentida—. ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¡Nunca te perdonaré que no asistieras a mi boda!

—Lo siento mucho, Kate, pero no podía abandonar el sitio. Traté de terminar cuanto antes, pero perdí veinte hombres en el asalto al castillo— declaró Isabella.

—¡Bah! No me hables de guerras. Ya sabes que me aburren. Sin embargo, las sedas que me enviaste de París me parecieron maravillosas. ¡No pude resistir la tentación de hacerte un vestido!

Isabella se tragó sus palabras. Los vestidos le parecían estúpidos y cargantes, e incluso se sentía constreñida por ellos.

—Eran para ti, Kate. No tendrías que haberte molestado…

—¡Pero si no fue ninguna molestia! Me he vuelto muy buena, ¿sabes? Y aunque creo que exagera, Garrett dice que soy la mejor costurera de Francia.

—¿Entonces eres feliz? —preguntó sinceramente Isabella.

Kate asintió con la cabeza y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa soñadora.

—Tuve la suerte de que nuestro padre me permitiera escoger. Algún día hará lo mismo contigo.

—¿Y dónde está nuestro padre? —preguntó Isabella, elevando la vista sobre la multitud.

—Oh, ya sabes cómo es nuestro padre. Tenía que ver a Alec y a James.

La burbuja de esperanza de Isabella explotó.

—Sí, ya lo sé —contestó con aire decepcionado.

—¡Pero no te pongas triste! No merece la pena, en un día tan maravilloso como éste. ¡Has vuelto a casa! —exclamó Kate, agarrándola del brazo y conduciéndola hacia el castillo—. Ven. Tienes que conocer a Garrett, y contarme todo lo relacionado con el Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

Mientras Kate la conducía al castillo, Isabella sintió la corrosiva sensación de que ella era una extraña en aquel lugar. Nada había cambiado. El corredor de la entrada era exactamente el mismo, pero había pequeñas cosas que le demostraban que había estado ausente durante bastante tiempo. Se detuvo ante el tapiz que colgaba de la pared y en donde se veía a un caballero con el escudo de armas de los De Swan. Inspeccionó la tela largo rato. Un inglés yacía muerto bajo las botas del caballero, y en su pecho había una herida mortal de la que manaban chorros de sangre.

—¿Cuándo colgaron este tapiz gobelino? —preguntó Isabella.

—Ha estado ahí desde siempre —contestó Kate, apretándole el brazo y sin hacerle demasiado caso.

Cruzaron una esquina y atravesaron las puertas que conducían al gran salón. Kate soltó el brazo de Isabella y corrió por el amplio espacio para arrojarse en brazos de un hombre alto y de pelo negro que estaba junto a la chimenea, bebiendo y hablando animadamente con otro hombre.

Isabella permitió que sus ojos se sorprendieran. El espacioso cuarto estaba en orden: alfombras limpias en el suelo, jarrones de cerveza inglesa en las mesas. Una generosa entrada en forma de arco confería al espacio carácter y elegancia. Había cinco entradas, cada una iluminada por dos antorchas. Las dos entradas en forma de arco, ubicadas cerca de la mesa del señor del lugar, conducían a las habitaciones de los niveles superiores. Las dos opuestas llevaban a las cocinas. Los numerosos sirvientes entraban y salían incesantemente y a Isabella le llegó el aroma del pato asado. A algunos de ellos los reconoció y a otros no, pero con cierta molestia notó que todos dirigían sus miradas hacia ella. Se quedó parada en la puerta, buscando un signo de la presencia de su padre, hasta que finalmente Kate y Garrett se le acercaron.

Isabella se tomó un momento para estudiarlos. Ambos iban vestidos a la última moda. Garrett llevaba un jubón con elaborados encajes de oro en el pecho. La chaqueta apenas le cubría las caderas. Era más corta que su túnica, notó Isabella asombrada. ¿Sería eso lo último en vestimentas?

Kate lucía una larga falda de terciopelo voluminoso, que caía hasta el suelo. La tela verde se ajustaba debajo de sus senos con un cinturón rojo, y por primera vez en su vida, Isabella se sintió fuera de lugar con su rústica cota de malla.

Garrett le tendió la mano en señal de bienvenida. Isabella la estrechó con el saludo usual de los guerreros y notó que una sombra de sorpresa pasaba por su cara durante una fracción de segundo. Retiró la mano.

—Me siento muy complacido de conocerte al fin —le dijo el joven con cierta incomodidad—. He oído hablar de tus valientes hazañas.

Isabella forzó una sonrisa en sus labios y escudriñó el pasillo por encima del hombro, mirando ansiosamente a ver si llegaba su padre. Pero el corredor seguía vacío.

Garrett miró a Kate, quien le pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Garrett, no debes lisonjear a Isabella. A ella no le gusta que la halaguen. Le he dicho muchas veces que tiene un lindo pelo y que debería soltárselo. Al fin y al cabo, si una no se arregla para estar bonita, no se casará con el hombre de sus sueños.

—No quiero casarme con nadie —contestó Isabella con cierta sequedad. Se volvió hacia Kate y vio que su hermana miraba al marido. Durante un segundo, Isabella se preguntó cómo sería eso de vivir con un hombre al que amara. ¿Edward la miraría con la obvia adoración con que Garrett miraba a Kate? Luego reaccionó. «¿De dónde ha salido este absurdo pensamiento?», se preguntó un tanto avergonzada.

La sonrisa de Kate fue instantánea.

—Siempre has dicho lo mismo, pero un día de estos conocerás al hombre indicado y no serás capaz de imaginar la vida sin él. Como me ha sucedido a mí con Garrett.

Isabella miró de nuevo hacia el pasillo. Una sensación incómoda se aposentó en su estómago. ¿Había encontrado ya al hombre con el cuál quería pasar el resto de su vida? No podía olvidar lo que sintió cuando él la besaba, y, sin embargo, al pensar en compartir la vida con Edward, tal vez en un castillo que fuera de ellos dos, sabía que no era más que una simple fantasía. Él la odiaba. No obstante…

—¿Dónde está nuestro padre? —preguntó, atribuyendo a su ausencia la sensación de ansiedad que sufría.

—Ya llegará —dijo Kate—. Ven, siéntate al lado del fuego.

Isabella lanzó una última mirada hacia el pasillo. Aún podía escuchar las risas y los gritos de alegría de las esposas, los maridos, los hijos y las hijas que se reencontraban, pero no veía a su padre por ninguna parte. En fin, ya la encontraría. Si abandonaba el pasillo y se sentaba junto al fuego, acabaría apareciendo. Isabella se quitó los guantes de cuero y siguió a Garrett y a Kate. Una muchacha joven apareció a su lado y le ofreció una copa de cerveza, y cuando Isabella rehusó con la cabeza, notó la reverencia, casi temor, que había en los grandes ojos castaños de la joven antes de que agachara la cabeza y se retirase.

El gran salón se fue vaciando poco a poco, e Isabella supo que era porque los sirvientes habían salido al exterior del castillo. Sin embargo, cuando se acercaba al fuego de la chimenea, oyó que su voz llenaba todo el espacio del recinto:

—¿Puede ser ésta mi pequeña Isabella?

Ella sintió, al darse la vuelta, que una gran alegría estremecía su cuerpo. Aro de Swan atravesaba el cuarto con los brazos abiertos. Aun cuando ella todavía llevaba su cota de malla, pudo notar la fuerza de su padre al abrazarla. Le devolvió el abrazo con todo su corazón, degustando el momento, y supo que el viejo se sentiría orgulloso de ella, que la miraría a los ojos con el respeto que hasta ahora se había negado a mostrarle.

La echó hacia atrás y ella se quedó mirando las profundidades de aquellos grandes ojos castaños. Aunque muchas cosas habían cambiado en el castillo, ¡él era el mismo! Aquellos ojos cálidos eran los mismos que le habían sonreído durante tantos años; aquellos labios eran los mismos que le habían susurrado palabras de consuelo cuando sufría un percance.

—¡Oh, padre! —exclamó Isabella—. ¡Los cogimos por sorpresa! ¡Derrotamos al ejército inglés completamente y…

Aro le dio unas palmaditas a su hija en la cabeza, asintiendo con paciencia.

—No te preocupes ahora por los asuntos de la guerra —le dijo—. Estás en casa.

—Pero padre —contestó ella, sintiendo cómo la felicidad la abandonaba poco a poco—. Capturamos al Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

—Sí, lo sé, niña, y espero verlo pronto.

—Lo hice hablar y me contó muchas cosas del rey Enrique y del ejército inglés. ¡Van a invadir Francia!

Kate bostezó, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Garrett.

Aro miró a Isabella con el ceño fruncido.

—Estás asustando a tu hermana. Ya es suficiente. Ve a vestirte con la ropa apropiada para la comida.

Isabella sintió que un cálido rubor ascendía por su nuca y sus mejillas. Aro era un palmo más alto que la mayoría de los franceses, y a los ojos de Isabella lo era aún más. Decepcionada, no se movió y, finalmente, Aro volvió sus ojos hacia Kate.

—Kate —le dijo con una serena sonrisa—, muéstrale a Isabella las nuevas ropas. A lo mejor le gustaría ponerse alguno de tus vestidos para la cena.

Kate se relajó, dejando a un lado el miedo que le habían producido los augurios guerreros de la hermana.

—Oh, sí. Puedes ponerte el vestido que te hice.

Isabella se hundió en la desesperación, pero a pesar de ello permitió que Kate la condujera hacia las escaleras.

Cuando llegó a los fríos escalones de piedra, se detuvo para mirar de nuevo a su padre. Su túnica de terciopelo azul brillaba suavemente a la luz del fuego de la chimenea. James entraba en ese momento al salón, y durante un instante Isabella sintió un temor que la hizo vacilar. ¿Le contaría James a su padre lo ocurrido entre ella y Edward? Incluso desde la distancia, podía ver los labios hinchados de James y las contusiones que tenía en las mejillas y las cejas.

James miró alrededor de la habitación y sus ojos se detuvieron en ella. Enderezó la espalda y la miró con furia.

La voz de su padre se oyó en todo el recinto:

—James, ven a contarme cómo capturasteis al Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

Isabella se volvió hacia ellos.

James no diría nada. Si lo hiciera, le causaría un enorme dolor a su padre y, además, mancharía el nombre de la familia con el escándalo.

—Me dicen que los ingleses se aproximan a Francia —continuó Aro.

Isabella subió las escaleras con el corazón partido.


	19. Capitulo 17

CAPITULO 17

Kate revoloteaba alrededor del cuarto como un pájaro, preparando sus ropas como si estuviera construyendo un nido. Corrió hasta el armario, sacó un pañuelo y cogió un espejo de mano que había sobre la mesa. Se puso el pañuelo alrededor del cuello y se miró en el espejo, moviendo silenciosamente la cabeza. Volvió a colocar el espejo encima de la mesa y se encaminó rápidamente hacia el armario para volver a guardar el pañuelo. Comenzó a revolver entre montones de piezas de joyería, sacando de pronto una, sosteniéndola delante de su cuello y luego, con el ceño fruncido, la volvió a depositar en su lugar.

Isabella, sentada al borde de su cama, se miraba las manos, cruzadas, que descansaban apáticas sobre su regazo. ¿Por qué era él el único hombre al que nunca había sido capaz de enfrentarse? ¿Por qué no podía ella exigir el respeto que se merecía? ¿Por qué había permitido que la dejaran a un lado como si fuera una basura? Isabella gimió y se pasó los dedos por el pelo, enterrando su cara entre las manos. ¡Era su padre, y no la hacía caso!

—¿Por qué no has comenzado a quitarte la cota de malla, Isabella? —dijo Kate, sentándose a su lado con un collar de zafiros entre los dedos.

Isabella apartó la cara de Kate. Hubiera querido que su hermana la dejara en paz al menos durante un rato.

—Cuéntame cómo capturaste al Príncipe de las Tinieblas —añadió Kate con un toque de simpatía en la voz.

Isabella levantó los ojos, suspiró y contempló a Kate con incredulidad.

—Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de escuchar que los ingleses nos iban a invadir, Kate. ¿Y ahora quieres que te cuente cómo capturé a Edward?

—¿Edward?

Isabella dejó caer las manos en medio de otro suspiro.

—El Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

Kate permaneció en silencio durante un momento e Isabella sintió que la miraba con mucha atención. Finalmente, Kate le dio unas palmaditas en la mano y se levantó de un salto.

—Te mostraré el vestido. Te hará sentir mucho mejor.

Isabella se levantó con la cara visiblemente tensa.

—No me importa el vestido.

Kate se volvió hacia ella, e Isabella vio que sus ojos expresivos estaban heridos. Se arrepintió de inmediato de haber pronunciado unas palabras tan duras y continuó hablando con mayor suavidad:

—Quiero decir ahora. Lo que quisiera saber en este momento es por qué nuestro padre no escucha lo que tengo que decirle.

—Porque eres mujer —contestó Kate con una franca sonrisa.

Isabella suspiró. Era lo único que no podía cambiar en su vida.

—No te entristezcas, Isabella. ¡Lo pasaremos muy bien! ¿Sabías que el duque de Le Mans está aquí?

—No.

—Tendremos buena compañía esta noche. El conde de Sens también está aquí. Vino a conocer al Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Parece que el demonio tiene una reputación muy bien ganada.

Isabella arrugó la frente.

—¿Qué quieren de él?

Kate encogió sus delicados hombros y volvió a revolver las ropas que colgaban en su armario.

—Sólo sé que nuestro padre está planeando una… una especie de recepción para él. Debo confesarte que espero con ansiedad el momento de verlo. Dicen que su sola mirada condena al corazón de las mujeres a arder como si…

—¿Una recepción? —preguntó Isabella con inquietud.

Kate se volvió hacia Isabella con los brazos en jarras.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Isabella? Tienes que aprender a escuchar lo que dicen las demás personas. Sí. Una recepción. Al parecer, nuestro padre le tiene preparada una sorpresa.

El Ángel de la Muerte sintió que un escalofrío de temor le subía por la columna vertebral.

Isabella parecía un milagro de feminidad cuando se detuvo en el escalón más bajo de las escaleras que conducían desde las habitaciones hasta el gran salón. ¡Y odiaba tener semejante aspecto! La blusa le apretaba los senos y los pesados terciopelos de la falda se le enredaban en las piernas y le impedían caminar como quisiera. Se sentía ahogada por la faja que Kate había insistido en que se pusiera debajo de la blusa, para acentuar sus atributos femeninos, según dijo. La faja le apretaba tanto que Isabella sintió que no podía doblar el cuerpo. Se la había puesto para complacer a Kate. Después, su hermana la había ayudado a embutirse en el largo traje azul oscuro. Se asombró por la forma en que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, al contrario de las túnicas que usaba casi siempre. Y la amplia y abierta línea de su cuello era tan… ¡tan reveladora!

Colgado de él llevaba un sobretodo de terciopelo cuyas aberturas llegaban hasta las caderas. Kate había sonreído cuando ella juró que aquella cosa se le iba a caer de un momento a otro. Kate fijó el sobretodo al traje con unos botones que estaban escondidos debajo de las pieles que demarcaban el cuello y los brazos. Tranquilizó a Isabella, prometiéndole que los botones lo sostendrían.

El toque final fue el peinado. ¡Kate había logrado armar una monstruosidad encima de su cabeza, y además una monstruosidad con cuernos! Isabella se había echado para atrás y se había negado a llevarla, insistiendo en que el pelo le quedara suelto.

Con aquella pequeña y única victoria en su haber, Isabella llegaba al peldaño más bajo de las escaleras, deseando correr de vuelta hacia su cuarto para ponerse de nuevo su túnica y sus pantalones. Un discreto empujón de su hermana en la espalda la empujó a entrar al gran salón, donde ya se habían reunido todos los invitados, que apagaron sus voces para volver los ojos hacia ella.

Cuanto más inmóvil permanecía Isabella, más se prolongaba el silencio. Estaba segura de que era su horrible vestimenta lo que les llamaba la atención, una vestimenta que la hacía parecer débil y ridícula, a ella, el Ángel de la Muerte.

Finalmente, Alec se le acercó.

—Hay un hombre al que quiero que conozcas, Isabella —le dijo, y tomándola del brazo la guió entre la multitud de personas que reanudaban sus conversaciones, aunque ya en un tono más bajo.

Isabella se detuvo y se inclinó sobre él.

—¿Parezco una estúpida con este traje?

Alec hizo una pausa para mirarla, y luego levantó la cara. Había confusión en sus ojos.

—¿Qué otra cosa podrías llevar en una recepción el castillo de nuestro padre? —preguntó.

Alec vestía una túnica de terciopelo verde oscuro que caía en pliegues hasta el suelo y que un cinturón negro recogía alrededor de la cintura. Isabella sintió que la faja le apretaba más que nunca y deseó no habérsela puesto. Finalmente, paseó la mirada alrededor de toda la estancia.

—¿Por qué me están mirando? —preguntó.

—El hecho de que hayas capturado al Príncipe de las Tinieblas los tiene muy impresionados.

—Creyeron que no podía hacerlo.

—Sí, pero debes admitir que la mayor parte de las mujeres se desmayarían del susto ante la mera presencia de tu Señor de las Tinieblas.

Isabella lo miró fijamente al notar el énfasis que había puesto en la palabra «tu». Se preguntó si James habría hablado con él, pero prefirió ignorar el asunto y dirigió la mirada hacia Kate, que en ese momento se inclinaba para oír el susurro de una mujer ya vieja que vestía un impecable traje blanco. Kate levantó la mirada y durante un instante creyó ver algo de dolor en los ojos de su hermana. Luego giró la cabeza y le dijo algo a la mujer, que pareció ruborizarse antes de alejarse rápidamente.

La odiaban. Isabella estaba segura de ello. No era lo que ellos pensaban que debía ser una mujer: débil, silenciosa, casada y obediente a las órdenes de su marido.

Isabella contempló a la nobleza que la rodeaba, y mientras observaba a la gente que llenaba el salón, alcanzó a captar la curiosa mirada ocasional de un observador que desvió la vista de inmediato.

Se sentía desilusionada. ¡Había creído que esta vez sería diferente! Ella había capturado al Príncipe de las Tinieblas, una hazaña que nadie había logrado antes, una hazaña que causaba envidia a todo el mundo en Francia. Y, sin embargo, todo el mundo la miraba como si tuviera algún tipo de anomalía extraña. Y alguno hasta quería coquetear.

Alec la empujó de nuevo a través del salón. Las mesas estaban dispuestas para la comida y los invitados se congregaban en el centro del gran espacio alrededor de los condes y los duques, que vestían sus más ricos ornamentos y a quienes no les hubiera gustado que alguien los viera hablando con un hombre del común, con cualquier vulgar plebeyo.

Cuando Isabella se acercó a los hombres reunidos alrededor del fuego de la chimenea, reconoció a muchos de ellos. Formaban parte de su ejército. El capitán Navarre estaba allí, envuelto en una túnica amarilla y en unos pantalones negros. La saludó con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza.

—Mi señora.

Isabella le devolvió el saludo y, finalmente, su hermano la empujó hasta un hombre alto que se encontraba de espaldas a ellos.

—Excúseme —le dijo Alec, y el hombre se dio la vuelta. Tenía cara amable y ojos comprensivos, aunque algunas líneas de dolor se le habían grabado en la frente. Parecía tan viejo como su padre—. Me gustaría presentarle a mi hermana Isabella.

—¡El Ángel de la Muerte! —contestó el hombre, entusiasmado—. Es un gran placer conocerla —añadió tendiéndole la mano, con la palma hacia arriba, pero de pronto se quedó frío, hasta el punto de que, por un momento, pareció que fuera presa del pánico.

Isabella reaccionó cogiéndole el brazo a la altura del codo, a la usanza de los soldados. Su cara se relajó cuando le devolvió el apretón.

—A mí también me da mucho gusto conocerlo, lord Merle. Usted ha viajado desde muy lejos.

—Sí. Apenas llevo aquí tres días. No podía perderme la oportunidad de conocer al Príncipe de las Tinieblas —contestó.

Isabella frunció el ceño, y el viejo, temiendo haberla insultado de alguna manera, se apresuró a agregar:

—Naturalmente, también quería conocerla a usted, uno de los más grandes guerreros de Francia. Me siento honrado de estar en su presencia —e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

Isabella se olvidó de sus temores por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Edward y respondió con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Pero lord Merle —intervino Alec— nos estaba hablando hace un rato de los rumores que corren acerca de que el rey Enrique de Inglaterra ha desembarcado en Francia.

—Sí, efectivamente —murmuró lord Merle. Su voz adquirió un tono bajo, conspirativo, y su semblante se tornó aún más serio al añadir:

—Sé de fuentes buenas y fiables que, mientras estamos hablando, el rey inglés ha puesto sitio a Harfleur.

—¿Está en Francia? —preguntó Isabella.

Eso significaba que muy pronto habría nuevas batallas. Pensó que debería reunir a sus hombres y dirigirse a Harfleur. No. Debía esperar a que los citaran. Era posible que se requieran sus servicios muy pronto.

Alguien la agarró del brazo y ella lo retiró antes de volverse. Su padre se encontraba detrás. Estaba vestido impecablemente, como siempre, con un brocado de seda rojo que caía hasta el suelo, de cuello alto y de mangas adornadas con zafiros.

—Señores —dijo—, a mi hija la necesitan en otra parte. Les ruego que nos perdonen —inclinó la cabeza a título de despedida, y la alejó tomándola del codo.

—¿Qué es tan importante, padre? —preguntó Isabella—. ¿Ha llegado un emisario del rey?

—Oh, no, querida —sonrió él—. Lo importante es que converses con las personas apropiadas.

—Lord Merle parece ser un buen hombre —respondió Isabella en el momento en que su padre la acercaba a otro grupo de la nobleza.

—Si prefieres a la gente que tiene pocas tierras —anotó su padre, quien se detuvo y se volvió a mirarla—. Tienes que ser vista con hombres más importantes. Tienes que pensar en tu futuro, Isabella.

Sí. ¡Su futuro! Para avanzar en su carrera debía asociarse con hombres de mucho poder y riqueza, y los hombres de poder y de riqueza eran casi todos nobles, arrogantes, pomposos fanfarrones que no sabían nada de la guerra y que, sin embargo, se deleitaban con su grandeza. Eran los soldados los que ganaban las guerras, las batallas y los sitios para ellos. Pero también comprendió que, para ser un comandante eficaz, debía tener influencia en ambos campos.

Su padre la condujo hasta un hombre pequeño que tenía el pelo del color del suelo en un día lluvioso. Su rico traje de terciopelo rojo se ensanchaba como una bandera al viento mientras hablaba acompañándose de grandes gestos floridos de las manos. Cuando Isabella se le acercó más vio que llevaba puesta la cota de malla debajo de la ropa. La joven tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Como le había enseñado la experiencia, los únicos que desplegaban de esta manera sus prendas de armadura eran los que nunca se habían embarcado en nada más peligroso que ladrar órdenes desde su tienda, lejos del fragor de las batallas.

Se encontraba hablando con otro hombre, más alto, pero igual de flaco que él. Su jubón adornado con brocados de seda le llegaba a las caderas. Isabella miró hacia abajo y vio que sus zapatos negros, terminados en punta, le quedaban más que grandes. Isabella por poco suelta una carcajada. Debía tener cuidado, para no pisarle.

Cuando vieron que Isabella y su padre se acercaban, el primer hombre interrumpió la conversación para saludarlos.

—¡Aro! —exclamó—. ¡Qué maravilloso es verte de nuevo! ¿Y cómo se encuentra esa encantadora niña tuya?

—Kate está bien, afortunadamente. Está por aquí, ¿sabes? Tienes que buscarla para conversar con ella —dijo—. Siempre te recuerda con mucho cariño.

—Igual que yo la recuerdo a ella —contestó el hombre, volviéndose a mirar a Isabella.

Ella no pudo dejar de sentir cierta repulsión hacia la pequeña forma humana que tenía ante sus ojos. Físicamente parecía débil y muy vulnerable, y había algo en sus pupilas que le recordaba a un perro enfermo. De cualquier manera, sonrió.

—Isabella —dijo su padre—, te presento a nuestro querido amigo el conde LeBurgh. Michel, te presento a mi otra hija, Isabella.

Él le tendió la mano e Isabella le agarró con fuerza el antebrazo, al modo militar.

La sorpresa y el disgusto bañaron su cara y, rápidamente, retiró la mano.

—Sí, bien… —murmuró, a todas luces ofendido por la manera en que ella lo había saludado.

Su padre la miró con un gesto amenazador. Pero, ¿cómo esperaban que actuara? ¿Agachando la cabeza y haciendo aletear coquetamente las pestañas delante de ellos? Cuando ya se había recompuesto y estaba lista para enderezar la situación, el conde continuó hablando:

—Éste es el duque Armand Carón.

El duque sonrió cálidamente a Isabella. La palidez de su cara pareció colorearse cuando la reconoció.

—Sí, por supuesto —declaró enfáticamente—. El Ángel de la Muerte. Debo decirle que el placer es mío.

No le tendió la mano, pero se inclinó ligeramente. Isabella le quedó agradecida.

El conde LeBurgh asintió con la cabeza y elevó la nariz hacia el techo, aprovechando para observar los esbeltos contornos de Isabella.

—¡Ah, sí! —dijo—. Nuestro guerrero femenino.

Detrás de sus aires de altivez, Isabella vio que algo parecido a la aprensión iluminaba sus ojos oscuros. Conocía su leyenda. Todo lo que él había escuchado de ella se acumulaba en su pequeño cerebro. La joven hubiera querido sonreír, pero no podía avergonzar a su padre con una burla abierta.

Isabella miró a su padre. Sus pesadas pestañas subían y bajaban en señal de desaprobación.

—Y no sólo un guerrero —continuó diciendo el duque Armand Carón—, ¡sino el caballero que nos trajo al Príncipe de las Tinieblas!

—Sí —suspiró el conde—. Al fin y al cabo, debe de ser un personaje lamentable.

Isabella sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir ante aquel insulto a Edward.

—Le ruego que me perdone, señor —dijo con firmeza—, pero estoy segura de que a usted no le gustaría encontrárselo cara a cara en el campo del honor. Me han contado que en…

—Isabella, por favor —la interrumpió Aro—, estos señores no desean hablar ahora del Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

Isabella se sorprendió. ¿No se suponía que debía impresionarlos con su condición de caballero del reino, para dejarles claro que no incurrirían en dispendio al dar oro y hombres para su ejército?

—Dígame, conde LeBurgh —continuó Aro—. ¿No está usted buscando una esposa?

Isabella se quedó sin respiración por un momento. ¡No podía creer que su padre la hubiera llevado hasta allí para ofrecerla en subasta a aquellos nobles estirados, como si fuera un semental de concurso ganadero!

—Al contrario —intervino el duque Carón—. Me encantaría oír hablar del Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Después de todo, es por eso por lo que estamos aquí. Le ruego que continúe.

Isabella vio con temor cómo su padre dejaba descansar un brazo en los hombros del conde LeBurgh y se alejaba con él. Vio también cómo la miraba el conde y cómo asentía a las palabras que su padre le decía.

Ella quería correr a su habitación, o a los establos, o al campo de entrenamiento, quitarse el horrible traje que la sofocaba, ponerse su túnica y sus pantalones, empuñar su espada y salir a cortarle a alguien la cabeza… o la nariz.

Y, sin embargo, se volvió hacia el duque Carón con la más encantadora de sus sonrisas y le relató los acontecimientos que habían conducido a la captura del Príncipe de las Tinieblas…

Edward siguió a los guardias escaleras arriba. El destello rojo del sol del atardecer le golpeó los ojos a través de las ventanas del corredor. Dos guardias marchaban delante de él y otros dos lo seguían. Lo habían sacado de las oscuras mazmorras del castillo tras lo que él juzgaba que habían sido dos días con sus respectivas noches, sin decirle una palabra acerca de adonde lo llevaban. Sus heridas estaban sanando y las costillas ya no le dolían tanto como antes, pero se sentía débil a causa de la escasísima alimentación que había recibido. Las cadenas con que lo habían atado en aquella celda húmeda tampoco le habían permitido mucho movimiento, por lo que sus músculos se hallaban rígidos y tensos. Casi agradecía la salida, fuera cual fuese su propósito.

Edward creyó reconocer el tapiz gobelino que colgaba de la pared y pensó que lo habían vuelto a llevar al pasillo original por el que había entrado la primera vez que fue conducido al interior del castillo.

Los guardias se detuvieron al llegar a una pesada serie de puertas de roble y las abrieron, dejando a la vista una habitación repleta de gente. Al parecer, Edward era un hombre muy popular en Francia. Ojos expectantes cayeron sobre él y en la gran estancia se hizo el silencio. Al igual que las estacas de una cerca, numerosos guardias armados estaban plantados a lado y lado de un amplio pasillo abierto entre la gente y que se extendía desde Edward hasta el extremo opuesto del salón. El prisionero contempló el pasillo humano. Los ricos colores y texturas de la gente que había a su alrededor le indicaban que se encontraba entre personas de la nobleza. En el extremo más lejano de la habitación, Edward vio a un hombre vestido con finos terciopelos azules y acomodado en un regio asiento. Al lado de él había una mujer envuelta en un traje de color marrón profundo que a Edward le recordó el color de la sangre seca. Se sintió fascinado por los oscuros y rebeldes rizos que le caían sobre los hombros y que apartaba de su cara con una simple, y hasta cierto punto ya pasada de moda, diadema. De alguna manera, parecía que sus rizos esperaban saltar y ser libres. Su figura era perfecta y Edward, pese a su apurado trance, se encontró a sí mismo imaginándose que ella calentaba su cama. Quedó después cautivo del azul de sus centelleantes ojos, que lo miraban a través del cuarto como grandes gemas encendidas. Sus ojos negros se ensancharon sorprendidos cuando comprendió quién era aquella mujer.

Isabella había cambiado su túnica y sus pantalones —la ropa masculina, de guerrero— por un vestido de terciopelo rojo. La tela colgaba deliciosamente de sus senos y de sus caderas, acentuando una feminidad que él conocía demasiado bien. Y, sin embargo, no lo suficientemente bien. Sus ojos negros se movieron hambrientos por las curvas de su cuerpo, y notó que el deseo le inflamaba aún con más fuerza que en cualquier otra ocasión. Sabía que debía poseer a esa mujer. Sabía que debía poseerla de nuevo. La próxima vez encendería de verdad las llamas de la pasión en sus ojos, bebería la miel de sus labios y la obligaría a pedir más.

Lo empujaron hacia delante por un guardia y por poco se tropieza con los grilletes que le atenazaban los tobillos. Cuando luchó por enderezarse, oyó que unas risitas despectivas salían de la multitud. Se irguió inmediatamente, lanzando agudos puñales de odio hacia todo el que se atreviera a mirarlo a los ojos. Por supuesto que se reían. Él estaba encadenado y ellos estaban a salvo. Estas gentes tenían en sus ojos la misma mirada que los villanos que los recibieron a su regreso al castillo. Y estaba seguro de que se divertirían viendo cómo le cortaban la cabeza.

Se detuvo a pocos pasos del hombre del asiento. Los ojos negros de Edward lo inspeccionaron de la cabeza a los pies. Era viejo. En la Jauría de los Lobos ya no sería el jefe. Los hombres más jóvenes hubieran desafiado su autoridad desde hacía muchos años. Se dijo que ésa debía ser una sociedad muy débil, si permitía que un hombre así continuara gobernándola. La ropa que llevaba puesta sugería una vida suave, ociosa y consentida, pero cuando levantó la vista hacia sus ojos, notó que había algo extraño en ellos. Una especie de dureza. Una especie de reto. Edward supo que la apariencia del hombre era engañosa, y vio que una sonrisa le arrugaba los labios.

—De manera que eres aquel del que hablan las leyendas —dijo el hombre—. No me decepcionas.

Edward no respondió. Miró rápidamente a Isabella, pero vio que su cara estaba desprovista de emociones.

—Soy Aro de Swan —le dijo el viejo—. El señor de este castillo y el padre de Isabella.

¡No era el castillo de Isabella, sino de su padre! Edward mantuvo su sorpresa escondida detrás de una máscara de indiferencia. Su padre. Edward quedó intrigado. Le hubiera gustado hablar con el hombre en privado, para preguntarle por qué permitía que su hija fuera un guerrero, pero sabía que ello nunca sucedería.

—El rey Enrique te envía sus saludos —dijo al fin Edward.

—Pongo en duda que sea cierto lo que dices. Enrique apenas sabe quién soy yo.

—Al contrario. Eres el padre del Ángel de la Muerte. Su leyenda es casi tan fastuosa como la mía.

—¡Qué arrogancia! Si yo estuviera en tus zapatos, me mostraría más dócil. Toda Francia está a favor de mi hija, y tú estás en Francia, mi querido muchacho.

Edward le lanzó una dura mirada a Isabella. ¿Cómo había podido echarlo a semejantes buitres?

Isabella le devolvió la mirada con el mentón levantado y sin mostrar el menor remordimiento. Bajó los dos escalones de la tarima para colocarse frente a él, y cuando lo hizo Edward sintió que su ira se aplacaba y que el deseo volvía a nacer en su interior. El terciopelo colgaba de sus caderas como una segunda piel, y añoró el tiempo en que podía pasar sus manos por encima de la suave tela para sentir sus curvas debajo.

Edward oyó el silencio en el salón. Incluso los nobles habían cerrado la boca al ver que el Ángel de la Muerte, ataviada con su vestido carmesí, se encaraba con el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, encadenado de manos y de pies y desnudo hasta la cintura. Edward no podía contrarrestar la malevolencia que había en ellos y que amenazaba con barrerlo del mapa. Y, sin embargo, más allá de las miradas interesadas de la gente que tenía a sus espaldas, Edward sintió algo más. Había algo que lo unía a Isabella, algo mucho más poderoso que el odio.

Durante un momento, Edward creyó ver en sus ojos un brillo de remordimiento, pero luego se tornaron duros otra vez, y erigieron un muro de piedra entre ambos.

—Arrodíllate —ordenó Aro—. Arrodíllate delante de mí para que toda Francia sepa lo leal que eres a este reino —añadió con palabras teñidas de burla.

Un murmullo se alzó en el salón antes de que un mortal silencio volviera a apoderarse de todo el mundo

La cara de Edward se endureció. Su respuesta iba dirigida a Isabella:

—Nunca.

Oyó un gran murmullo de gentes agitándose y vio cómo Aro colocaba su mano sobre el arma de James, haciéndolo retroceder. Edward notó con satisfacción que el ojo derecho de James aún estaba coloreado por un moratón negro y un círculo azul. Los ojos de Aro enfocaron a Isabella. Una sonrisa despectiva apareció en los labios de Edward, que también miró a la joven con atención.

—Arrodíllate delante de él —le dijo ella con urgencia—. Por favor —y su voz sonó como un beso en sus oídos, aunque sus palabras lo aturdieron.

Edward hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ella, con la condición de que le hablara en ese tono seductor. Cualquier cosa excepto jurarle fidelidad a un señor distinto a Enrique.

—No puedo hacerlo. Ni siquiera puedo hacerlo por ti, Ángel.

Vio que un signo de desilusión pasaba por su cara y que en su interior estaba herida, lo que lo enfureció. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que hiciera semejante cosa? ¿Se arrodillaría ella delante de otro rey tan fácilmente?

James apartó la mano de su padre y se plantó en el borde de la tarima. «¿Qué estará planeando?», se preguntó Edward. «¿Matarme aquí mismo?». James inclinó la cabeza como si hiciera un gesto a alguien situado detrás de Edward. ¿Había llamado a alguien para que le ayudara? Edward se dijo con satisfacción que aún le tenían miedo, aunque estuviera encadenado. Giró la cabeza y vio que un hombre daba un paso hacia delante y lo miraba con intensos ojos oscuros.

—¿Señor?

—Dígame, Pedro —replicó Aro con algo parecido a un suspiro.

—Solicito autorización para retar a duelo a un enemigo de Francia.

Aro asintió con la cabeza.

El desconocido se volvió hacia Edward.

—Queda usted retado a duelo.

Edward sonrió con cierta malicia, contento de poder al fin ejercitar sus resentidos músculos.

—Acepto con el mayor gusto.

Nunca en su vida había perdido un duelo, y pensó que aquel cretino no sería un adversario digno de tenerse en cuenta.

—¡Qué arrogancia! —exclamó Aro.

La gente se hizo a un lado cuando un segundo hombre, en el extremo opuesto del salón, dio asimismo un paso hacia delante.

—Yo también lo reto, señor, si usted me lo permite.

Edward dudó por un momento, pero sólo por un momento. Se volvió hacia el segundo retador, que parecía aún más fácil que el primero, y dijo riéndose a sus anchas:

—Si hubiera sabido que soy tan popular en Francia, habría venido por mis propios medios. Me siento honrado, señor, y acepto su gentil oferta— añadió acompañándose de una inclinación profunda y hasta un tanto exagerada.

El segundo hombre frunció el ceño, sintiéndose insultado, pero devolvió la reverencia y el duelo quedó sellado.

Detrás de Edward, la voz de James se impuso ante la concurrencia, silenciándola.

—Y yo —dijo—. Yo también lo reto. Lo reto a un duelo a muerte.

Edward borró la risa de su cara. Podía sentir el odio que emanaba del cuerpo de James como el calor de las llamas de la chimenea, pero como buen duelista experto enmascaró su aprensión y se inclinó ante James:

—Parece usted un hombre cansado de vivir.

El salón se quedó en silencio de nuevo mientras Edward notaba una sensación de peligro inminente, un cosquilleo que le subía por la espalda.

—De todos tus valientes caballeros —dijo dirigiéndose a Aro con una sonrisa burlona—, ¿sólo hay tres marranos dispuestos a retar al Príncipe de las Tinieblas? Me facilitas mucho las cosas.

El silencio y la tensión crecieron.

—¿Hay alguien más? —preguntó Aro a la concurrencia.

Edward escuchó una sucesión de ruidos metálicos detrás de él y presintió que no debía mirar qué era. Pero lo hizo. Y cuando lo hizo, deseó no haberlo hecho: todas las espadas del salón se habían levantado en señal de reto.


	20. Capitulo 18

CAPITULO 18

«Es ridículo», pensó Isabella mientras se paseaba delante de la ventana de piedra de su habitación, con los postigos abiertos al infinito cielo de la noche. No sintió el aire frío que rozaba sus hombros desnudos; su cuerpo era una pura llamarada de cólera. El traje de noche crujía con cada paso que daba. ¡Eso no era un duelo! ¡Eso era un asesinato! Los caballeros no podían comportarse de una manera tan poco caballeresca. ¿Qué les había sucedido a sus hombres? ¿Qué le había sucedido a su hermano? ¿La guerra los había vuelto bárbaros a todos?

Isabella se detuvo a mirar la oscuridad de la noche. Se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiera llegado a ver las cosas de una manera tan diferente a la de James. En otra época todo había sido blanco o negro, justo o injusto, verdadero o falso, pero ya no. O tal vez sí. Sin embargo, lo que era justo y verdadero para James se volvió de pronto injusto y falso para ella.

La asaltó un pensamiento prohibido: no sería difícil llegar hasta Edward… Cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho cuando un escalofrío la estremeció. ¿Qué había pasado con lo justo y con lo injusto, con lo falso y con lo verdadero? ¡La vida era tan transparente antes! Inglaterra era enemiga de Francia, pero ella no era Francia, al igual que Edward no era Inglaterra. Edward era un hombre.

Un hombre que la hacía sentirse bella.

«Él es mi prisionero», argumentó para sí misma, «y no permitiré que haya un baño de sangre». Se dirigió hacia la puerta, decidida a ir a buscar a su padre para poner fin a aquella tragedia lunática. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo instantáneamente cuando vio que James estaba recostado casualmente contra el muro de piedra opuesto a su habitación, como un león perezoso a la espera de su presa. Estaba jugueteando con un pequeño guijarro, que hacía circular hábilmente entre los dedos de las manos.

Isabella sintió que se crispaba. Apretó los puños. Hubiera matado a su hermano.

—Pensé que estarías despierta hasta tarde —le dijo tranquilamente, arrojando el guijarro al suelo.

Ella sintió un extraño cosquilleo a lo largo de su columna vertebral y tuvo la molesta sensación de que la estaban tendiendo una trampa. Cuando comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, la opaca luz amarillenta de dos antorchas temblorosas iluminó los rasgos de su rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó a James.

—Darte una última oportunidad —contestó el hermano, con gesto levemente sombrío—. Sabía que ibas a fallar.

La frente de ella se arrugó.

—¿Te acuerdas? —continuó hablando James—. Yo sabía que cuando los duelos fueron anunciados, reaccionarías como reaccionaste.

—Él es mi prisionero y no toleraré que… —empezó a decir Isabella, pero se calló al ver que James daba un paso amenazante hacia ella.

—¡Ésa no es la razón por la cual protestas!

—No, protesto porque esto no es un duelo. ¡Es un asesinato! ¡Él no puede pelear contra toda Francia!

—¿No sientes preocupación alguna por tus caballeros? ¿No sientes preocupación alguna por tu hermano? —replicó él con una voz extrañamente calmada, amenazadora por su misma suavidad—. Al fin y al cabo, él es el caballero más poderoso de Inglaterra. Su mejor guerrero.

—Estás loco —le espetó Isabella, disgustada, demasiado iracunda para hacerle ver la demencia de la situación por medio de palabras tranquilas—. No permitiré que te batas en duelo con él. No permitiré que luches contra él.

—Pero si queremos hacerlo —dijo James—, no hay nada que discutir. No puedes negar nuestros derechos. No puedes vulnerar los códigos de la caballería.

—Cien caballeros contra uno: eso no está en ningún código caballeresco —gruñó ella.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes? Déjalo morir en el campo del honor.

—¡Lo haría si viera que no estamos delante de una vil carnicería! —replicó Isabella con los ojos encendidos de rabia y los dientes apretados.

—No creo que dejaras de defenderlo —la interrumpió James—. No creo que puedas sentarte en el palco a verlo morir. Lo amas, ¿no es cierto?

—No.

James se le acercó.

—Lo amas. He visto cómo lo miras.

—No.

Se le acercó aún más.

—He visto cómo te enciendes cuando lo miras.

—No.

—Y he visto el dolor en tus ojos, porque sabes que está mal.

La verdad de sus palabras la dejó anonadada. Sí. Amaba a Edward. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo había sucedido? Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y tuvo que apartar sus ojos de su hermano. No podía permitir que viera lo ciertas que eran sus acusaciones. Isabella sabía que darse la vuelta implicaría darle la confirmación definitiva, y se odió a sí misma por no ser capaz de devolverle la mirada.

—No permitiré que interfieras en el duelo, Isabella, y puedes estar segura de que lo mataré. Incluso por tu propio bien.

—James, no… No debes…

Antes de que Isabella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, James le apretó las muñecas con sus manos, que parecían grilletes de hierro, y la empujó hasta la mitad del pasillo, de vuelta a su cuarto, sin dar tiempo a que ella recuperara los sentidos y se plantara firmemente en el suelo. Intentó resistirse, no obstante, pero sus fuerzas eran excesivas para ella, por lo que pudo hacerla regresar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta con un golpe resonante.

Después de recobrar el equilibrio, Isabella se quedó completamente quieta. Las imágenes de la infancia asaltaron su mente. Vio a James, que por aquel entonces era un muchacho de no más de doce años, con el pelo del color de los narcisos dorados, arrastrándola hasta su cuarto, y vio también que ella, por aquel entonces una niña de apenas ocho años, lloraba y gritaba sin saber cómo defenderse. Se acordó de la dureza de sus puños cuando la había lanzado a su habitación como quien lanza a una muñeca de trapo al basurero, y, por último, recordó el sonido escalofriante de la puerta al cerrarse a sus espaldas.

Luego, Isabella comprendió que el sonido escalofriante de la puerta al cerrarse no estaba en su memoria lejana, sino en la reciente. Corrió hacia la puerta, tiró de su frío pomo metálico y comprobó que no se abría. La incredulidad, seguida por un sentimiento de temor, la consumía mientras tiraba frenéticamente del pestillo. Golpeó la puerta de madera con sus puños, gritando como una loca:

—¡James! ¡James! ¡Déjame salir!

Pero la puerta no cedió. Su corazón y su mente se llenaron de desesperación. El sudor le brillaba en la frente. Corrió hasta la ventana, y a través de las sombras de la noche iluminada por la luz de la luna, pudo ver que nada se movía. El foso del castillo estaba en calma, y detrás del foso, el bosque respiraba un aire de tranquilidad inconcebible para ella. La altura de la ventana no le permitía deslizarse por el muro, construido expresamente por su padre para que ningún hombre lograra escalarlo y raptarla. Y no había forma de conseguir una escalera.

Y, sin embargo, tenía que salir de su habitación. La vida de Edward estaba en peligro. El duelo iba a comenzar al mediodía y ella tenía que impedirlo, ya que ni siquiera querían permitirle que sanara de sus heridas antes de asesinarlo.

Isabella inspeccionó los contornos de su cuarto palmo a palmo, deteniéndose en los impenetrables muros de piedra, en los inútiles arcos de las ventanas. Si en su infancia no había encontrado la manera de salir, ¿por qué iba a ser distinto ahora?, se preguntó. Respiraba inhalando angustiosas y rápidas bocanadas de aire, como devorándolo, y una súbita sensación de asfixia la obligó a llevarse las manos a la garganta.

¡Tenía que salir! ¿Pero cómo? No había manera. Había mirado y vuelto a mirar por todas partes. Pero eso había sido hacía muchos años, cuando sólo era una niña… ¡Y ahora era una mujer, un guerrero! ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Destrozar la puerta? ¿Cómo se ganaban las batallas? ¿Con la fuerza de los músculos? No. Con la fuerza del cerebro. Debía pensar…

Isabella se paseó por el cuarto, de un lado para otro, como si estuviera en una jaula, tratando de pensar un plan al tiempo que procuraba calmar la ansiedad que corría por sus venas. Sus ojos volvieron a escrutar la habitación. Corrió hasta la ventana, como la niña de ocho años que había sido alguna vez, y distinguió el muro desnudo del castillo. Como le ocurre al suicida ante el abismo, sentía que la vertical caída al agua salobre del foso le hacía guiños.

Isabella escrutó los rincones del cuarto una vez más, hasta que sus ojos descansaron sobre la cama con dosel de cuatro columnas. Aunque atara todas las sábanas, no le alcanzarían para llegar abajo. El suelo estaba demasiado lejos, y si la caída no la mataba y, por medio de un milagro, conseguía llegar al foso, no podría cruzarlo a nado. Desde luego, Isabella sabía esto, porque ya lo había pensado antes.

Se encaminó de nuevo hacia la puerta, siguiendo el camino que tantas veces había recorrido, y la emprendió de nuevo a golpes, suplicando que la dejaran salir.

Pero nadie acudió en su ayuda.

Lágrimas propias de una pequeña niña asustada le llenaron los ojos. La dejarían allí encerrada… No podría escapar… Se volvería vieja y moriría en ese cuarto, sin que nadie se enterara.

No… no debía desesperar. Tenía que haber una manera… Sí… Había una manera de salir de ese lugar, y no era prendiéndole fuego a la habitación, como había pensado en aquellos años de su infancia, ni saltando al foso… Tenía que haber una manera… Sólo debía pensar.

Isabella se esforzó por serenar el ritmo de su respiración y caminó hasta la cama, donde se sentó con la barbilla caída sobre el pecho.

«Tiene que haber una manera de salir de aquí. Tiene que haberla».

El infantil miedo ciego se transformó de pronto en una ira ardiente. ¿Cómo era posible que James se hubiera atrevido a encerrarla? Saldría de allí. Sólo tenía que pensar.

Ya más calmada, Isabella consideró las posibilidades que ofrecía la puerta. Era demasiado gruesa para ser abatida a golpes, pero la puerta misma no era la clave del asunto. La clave del asunto era la cerradura. Ella sabía cómo funcionaban las cerraduras. Tenía que romper la cerradura.

Saltó como un resorte, corrió hasta el armario y hurgó entre los vestidos de seda y las camisas de gasa como si se tratara de trapos viejos. Finalmente, después de buscar por todas partes, lo encontró. Después de todos esos años, aún estaba ahí, profundamente enterrado entre las prendas de seda española y terciopelo veneciano. La luz del candelabro iluminó su larga y delgada superficie metálica. Era un cuchillo de caza, el orgullo y la alegría de James. Ella se lo había robado muchos años atrás, después de que una noche él escondiera a un pez muerto debajo de su almohada. Sonrió. Se lo tenía merecido.

Corrió hasta la puerta y, con todo el cuidado del mundo, insertó el filo del cuchillo entre el marco y el primer tablón de madera. Se mordió los labios al hacer girar el cuchillo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era echar la cerradura hacia atrás y empujar la puerta hacia delante. «Sería una verdadera lástima que no pudieras vencer a esta maldita cerradura», se dijo. Sintió una excesiva presión de la cerradura en la hoja del cuchillo y torció el arma hacia ambos lados. El cuchillo resistió, pero la cerradura volvió a caer en su sitio con un golpe sordo. Isabella apretó los dientes. Si se ponía furiosa no lograría romper la cerradura. Tenía que tranquilizarse, así que procuró relajarse y respiró profundamente antes de intentarlo de nuevo. «Levanta la cerradura. Muévela hacia atrás. Hacia atrás. La tengo», pensó. «¡Funciona!». Y luego, otra vez el mismo chirrido y el mismo golpe sordo. La cerradura seguía en su lugar.

Silenciosamente, Isabella maldijo su torpeza. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y trató de imaginarse la forma de la cerradura. Sólo tenía que echarla hacia atrás y abrir la puerta. Era muy sencillo. Isabella volvió a morderse los labios cuando la cerradura pareció ceder. «¡Adelante! ¡No la dejes caer! ¡Aún no!». Sus manos temblaron con el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para sostener la cerradura, y luego se apoyó sobre la puerta y la abrió de un solo golpe. Una tremenda sensación de alegría le recorrió todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera estallado un brillante amanecer en el cielo de la noche.

Isabella besó la hoja del cuchillo y miró hacia el corredor, buscando la figura de James; pero el pasillo estaba vacío.

Volvió a mirar el cuchillo, observándolo con ternura, pensando que tenía que llevárselo con ella. La imagen de su persona amenazando a su hermano con un cuchillo le parecía ridícula. Ella nunca le haría daño, independientemente de lo que pasara, y él lo sabía. Finalmente, dejó caer el arma al suelo.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y volvió a poner la cerradura en su lugar, por si acaso a James se le ocurría seguir montando guardia. Creería que seguía encerrada. Con rapidez, pero en silencio, atravesó el pasillo y llegó hasta la escalera sin hacer el menor ruido. Los gélidos escalones le congelaron las plantas de los pies, pero ignoró el mordiente escalofrío y se quedó a la espera de ver, o de oír, cualquier movimiento.

—¿Estás listo para el duelo? —dijo una voz.

Isabella detuvo su sigiloso descenso de inmediato, aunque, debido al impulso que llevaba, estuvo a punto de rodar escaleras abajo, hacia la fuente de la voz que había escuchado. Se refugió entre sombras de la escalera, apoyando la espalda contra el muro.

—No puedo esperar a que llegue el momento de partirlo en dos.

—Pero debes dejarme algo a mí. No toda la diversión puede ser tuya.

Isabella estaba segura de que la segunda voz pertenecía a James y, por lo tanto, se apretó todavía más contra el muro, cuyas piedras le raspaban la piel. Sintió la superficie áspera y helada en la espalda. No podía permitir que la encontraran, y mucho menos que fuera James quien lo hiciera.

Una risa ahogada ascendió desde abajo.

—Si tanto querías atravesarlo con tu lanza, ¿por qué no lo retaste primero?

Hubo un ruido de ropas rozando contra el suelo antes de que las palabras de James, susurrantes y furiosas, ascendieran hasta los oídos de Isabella.

—Si lo matas antes de que yo tenga mi oportunidad, ordenaré que te corten la cabeza.

Después, se oyó el eco de unos pasos en el gran salón, al tiempo que uno de los hombres se retiraba. Instantes después, el otro lo siguió. Muy despacio, escalón tras escalón, Isabella bajó las escaleras hasta ver el gran salón, que se extendía, vacío, ante sus ojos. James y el otro caballero se habían ido, y el recinto tenía un aspecto fantasmal, oscurecido y animado a la vez por las sombras temblorosas que arrojaban las antorchas sobre las paredes.

Isabella atravesó el salón, dobló por una de sus esquinas, corrió por otro pasillo y, con el corazón en la garganta, comenzó a bajar las escaleras que conducían a las húmedas y malolientes mazmorras del castillo. Recorrió un pequeño y oscuro pasadizo hasta llegar a una puerta cerrada, a la que se aproximó muy lentamente, pisando las frías piedras del suelo con sus pies descalzos. ¿Dónde estaba el guardia?

Cuando empujó la puerta, se sorprendió de hallarla entreabierta. Se puso de puntillas para mirar a través de los barrotes y vio que el espacio que había tras ellos estaba oscuro, por lo que no se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento. Un mal presentimiento serpenteó por su cuerpo cuando presionó la puerta con las yemas de los dedos y la abrió ligeramente. Cuando la presionó todavía más, los goznes rechinaron con un ruido tenebroso.

Penetró en la oscuridad de la celda y sintió que el dobladillo de su traje de noche se enredaba con algo. Temiendo que fuera una rata, le propinó una fuerte patada, pero su pie se estrelló contra la superficie de un metal frío. Era una cota de malla. Dio un paso atrás, sorprendida por su descubrimiento. ¡El guardia!

De repente, Isabella distinguió un movimiento entre las sombras, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una mano le tapó la boca, ahogando su respiración. Instantáneamente, otra mano la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia una cárcel hecha de músculos. El corazón de Isabella se desbocó cuando se maldijo por ser tan estúpida. Sintió el filo de una daga contra su mentón, matando cualquier intento de resistencia incluso antes de que comenzara.

—Ni una sola palabra —susurró una voz ronca en su nuca.

Una forma sombreada apareció delante de sus ojos y miró hacia el pasadizo. Otro hombre.

—Está despejado —aseguró el segundo individuo al moverse a su lado.

Isabella sintió que la empujaban por el oscuro pasadizo hasta las escaleras. El primer hombre iba detrás de ella, y una voz familiar acarició sus oídos:

—¿Venías a fugarte conmigo, Ángel —le dijo acariciándole la piel de la cintura—, o sólo a buscar otro retozo?

Edward. Una sensación de desconcierto y vergüenza invadió todo su cuerpo, insuflándole coraje, y comenzó a luchar. Sin embargo, cuando la punta de la daga volvió a rozarle el mentón, se contuvo.

—Oh, no, mi pequeño Ángel —exclamó la voz, golpeándole los oídos con su duro sarcasmo—. No podemos permitir que llames la atención sobre nuestra aventura.

Una sensación de alivio y de rabia la invadió mientras él medio la llevaba y medio la empujaba por las estrechas escaleras. Se hería los pies descalzos contra las protuberancias de las piedras. No era capaz de seguir sus pasos a la velocidad que él exigía. Cuando se asomaron al espacio del gran salón, Edward se detuvo. Isabella trató de recobrar el aliento, pero era difícil, ya que la mano del prisionero todavía le tapaba la boca. Comenzaron a cruzar el largo salón. Estúpidos, pensó Isabella. ¿Cómo podían creer que iban a conseguir escapar por el gran salón, que a esa hora aún estaba iluminado por la tenue luz de las antorchas?

—Alguien se acerca —avisó el otro hombre.

Se escondieron tras las sombras de las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de Isabella, quien oyó el suave silbido que acompañaba el ruido de los pasos de la persona que se aproximaba desde el pasillo, por donde James había desaparecido. En ese momento, el inconfundible crujido de una cota de malla les llegó desde la entrada, desde las mismas puertas del castillo. Eran los guardias de la torre, y se dirigían hacia ellos.

Isabella se agitó entre los brazos que la atenazaban, tratando desesperadamente de moverse hacia las escaleras que conducían a su habitación, pero los brazos de Edward eran como grandes grilletes, que le impedían dar un paso hacia delante. ¿Por qué no la dejaban dirigirles? ¿Por qué no iba a ser él quien la siguiera a ella?

Isabella logró apartarle la mano de la boca con un movimiento brusco de la cabeza, que golpeó la mejilla de Edward, quien la maldijo en el momento de escuchar que ella decía:

—¡Las escaleras!

Tras un segundo de duda, Isabella sintió que la liberaba y lo agarró del brazo, incitándolo a seguir adelante. Trató de arrastrarlo, pero era como mover un muro. Él tenía que seguirla por su propia voluntad. Era la única manera de ponerlo a salvo. En el suave brillo que emanaba de la luz de las antorchas, le suplicó con los ojos.

Edward reanudó la marcha inesperadamente, atropellándola a su paso. La agarró de las manos y subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas, y cuando llegó al último escalón, se volvió a mirar hacia el salón. Estaba vacío. Isabella se apresuró a cruzar el pasillo hasta su cuarto. Abrió la puerta dejándolos pasar antes de cerrarla a sus espaldas. Emitió un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Edward estaba a salvo, al menos por el momento. Juntos, podían unir sus pensamientos y formular un plan de acción.

—Es una trampa.

Isabella se giró para enfrentarse al hombre que la acusaba. Era la primera vez que lo veía, y su impresión fue de disgusto inmediato. Sus ojos la miraban llenos de desprecio y sus labios se curvaban en una mueca burlona. Sus ropas, los harapos gastados de un mendigo común, estaban manchadas de barro. Isabella lo observó con más cuidado y descubrió que detrás del desprecio que le brillaba en los ojos se escondía una aguda inteligencia en estado de alerta. Ese hombre no era ningún mendigo.

—¿Dónde está la ruta de escape? —preguntó—. Esta bruja nos ha metido en una trampa.

—Sí —contestó Isabella con amargura—. ¿No has visto que miles de mis hombres salen ya de debajo de mi cama para atraparte?

El hombre levantó la daga que tenía en la mano y avanzó amenazadoramente hacia ella, pero el fuerte brazo de Edward lo detuvo.

Isabella lo miró. La luz de las antorchas iluminaba los rasgos de la cara del guerrero, bañándola con suaves destellos dorados. La cicatriz de la mejilla parecía una marca fantasmal.

—No es una trampa, McCarty —murmuró Edward.

Isabella vio que sus ojos se dirigían hacia la cama, invitadoramente cercana, y se ruborizó al seguirlo con la mirada. La visión de aquellas pupilas oscuras y encendidas la estremecía de la cabeza a los pies. Isabella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, consciente de pronto de lo transparente que era su traje de noche.

—Ella debe morir —sentenció McCarty con severidad, acercándose a Edward, quien apartó la vista de Isabella—. En justa venganza por todos aquellos que ella misma ha matado en los campos de batalla.

—Lo sé —contestó Edward.

Con las manos temblorosas, Isabella se agarró al pomo de la puerta. ¡Tenía que escapar! Pero una mano que apareció detrás de su cabeza mantuvo la puerta cerrada cuando ella intentó abrirla. Lo intentó una vez más, pero la puerta no se movía ni siquiera un milímetro.

Isabella cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta, preparada para sentir el pinchazo mortal de la daga en su garganta.

Nunca llegó.

Por el contrario, una mano gentil se posó sobre su antebrazo y la incitó a alejarse de la puerta. Confundida, no pudo levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, porque de repente comprendió que estaba dispuesta a traicionar a su reino para ayudarle a escapar, incluso sabiendo que él la mataría después. Sí. El Príncipe de las Tinieblas era capaz de cortarle el cuello, ciertamente. Ella lo habría dado todo por él, y él le pagaría con la muerte.

Edward la levantó en vilo y la sentó encima de la cama.

—Aquí —dijo McCarty.

Cuando Edward se fue de su lado, Isabella levantó la vista. McCarty estaba de pie, al borde de la ventana, mirando hacia abajo. ¿Habían visto algo que a ella se le hubiera escapado? No había forma de huir por allí. Sólo abismo, el lejano foso, la muerte.

—Bien —dijo Edward, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Los ojos de ambos hombres se dirigieron entonces a ella. Hubo un momento de indecisión, y un tenso silencio envenenó el aire. Sin decir una palabra, McCarty levantó su arma y avanzó hacia ella.

Isabella enderezó los hombros y levantó la barbilla. Era un soldado, y no se acobardaría ante la muerte.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Edward.

McCarty vaciló. No avanzó otro paso hacia ella, pero se sentó en la cama posando sus ojos oscuros sobre Isabella.

—Adelante, ve tu primero —ordenó Edward.

McCarty se levantó de la cama, fue a la ventana y volvió a meter la daga en su funda.

—Te seguiré en un momento —continuó diciendo Edward mientras la miraba fijamente a ella.

Isabella vio con incredulidad cómo McCarty se subía al borde de la ventana y se levantó instintivamente para gritarle «¡cuidado, te estrellarás contra el suelo!», pero el hombre ya había saltado. Corrió hasta el borde mismo de la ventana, miró hacia abajo y distinguió la mancha del foso. Ni rastro. A la luz del amanecer, sus aguas grises parecían teñidas de rojo. No había signos de McCarty.

Los ojos de Isabella lo buscaron de un lado a otro, pero las orillas estaban vacías. Llena de pánico, se volvió a mirar a Edward. Los músculos de su brazo derecho se habían contraído. Los tendones de sus manos estaban tensos, y entre sus palmas jugaba una y otra vez con la daga.

Quiso verle los ojos, esperando encontrar odio en ellos, pero de manera extraña, los notó llenos de tristeza.

—Sabías que no me iba a arrodillar delante de tu padre —le dijo con tono resentido mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

Isabella comenzó a retroceder. Notó que detrás de su tristeza se escondía una mirada peligrosa, y sin embargo no podía decirle nada en su defensa. Se sentía desnuda ante sus ojos inquisitivos, que la miraban como si quisieran llegar al fondo de su alma para descubrir sus secretos más recónditos. Él continuó moviéndose hacia ella, hasta que la joven, en su continuo retroceso, chocó contra el borde de la cama.

Los pechos de Isabella subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración. ¿La iba a matar en ese momento? Sus ojos azules lo desafiaron, concentrándose en sus órbitas oscuras e impenetrables.

De pronto, Edward echó a un lado la daga y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

—Nunca podría matarte —susurró—. Nunca podría estropear esta piel casi perfecta —y le acarició el cuello con los dedos, dibujando la línea que trazaría el puñal de un asesino.

Isabella suspiró ante aquel contacto sutil que lanzó lenguas de fuego a través de todo su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué fuiste a las mazmorras? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Dime por qué arriesgaste tu vida para verme?

Su cercanía era una presencia abrumadora, y ella no podía pensar lógicamente. Todo lo que quería era arrojar los brazos sobre sus hombros y besarlo.

—Maldita sea, ¡dímelo! —gruñó mientras la sacudía.

Él arrimó sus muslos a los de Isabella y ésta percibió su erecta pasión a través de los pantalones. Isabella gimió suavemente: ¡él la deseaba!

Edward colocó la prueba de su deseo aún más cerca de ella.

—¿Por esto? —preguntó en un tono ronco, mirándola con unos ojos que por poco la petrifican.

—No —le contestó, tratando de separarse de él, que no se lo permitió. Al contrario, le acarició con suavidad la cara y la miró con expresión de estar luchando contra sus emociones más profundas.

—Acompáñame —le dijo finalmente.

Isabella se quedó sin habla. ¡Él quería que ella lo acompañara! ¿La amaba, como ella lo amaba a él? ¿La deseaba tanto como ella lo deseaba a él? Su intenso regocijo se convirtió de repente en duda. Sí, él la deseaba, pero la deseaba como quien desea a su prisionera. Bajó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Podía sentir su lacerante mirada en la cabeza.

—Vendré a buscarte de nuevo.

Su voz estaba llena de confianza, de promesas.

Ella quería creerle. Con todo su corazón, quería ser víctima de su promesa, pero sabía que la guerra era más poderosa que cualquiera de los dos, y que el odio entre sus reinos era demasiado enconado. De pronto la sobrecogió una sensación de pérdida y se enfrentó a los ojos negros de Edward. La conmoción que sufrió al pensar que escaparía de un momento a otro la golpeó con una fuerza brutal. Temía no volverlo a ver, temía que se apagara la hoguera que él había encendido dentro de su corazón. La angustia colmó su alma entera.

Edward alzó la mano para acariciar la suavidad de sus mejillas y luego inclinó la cabeza, dándole tiempo para retirarse.

Pero ella no se retiró.

Entonces los labios del inglés se movieron hacia los suyos y su lengua empezó a explorar las cavidades de su boca. La francesa se sentía apresada entre sus brazos, y sabía que no había forma de escapar de ellos.

El miedo, sin embargo, la hizo sacudir la cabeza frenéticamente. De repente se sintió más atemorizada que nunca. Echó la cara hacia atrás y trató de rechazarlo empujándole en el pecho. Había soñado que él la tocaba con la suavidad y la gentileza de un hombre que la amaba, y ahora que estaba haciendo justamente eso, su poderosa respuesta a sus caricias era abrumadora. El éxtasis al que él la estaba llevando con cada movimiento de su lengua y de sus manos era tan maravilloso que convirtió el dolor de su partida en una pena demasiado difícil de soportar.

—Si tan sólo… —suspiró.

Pero la barrera que los separaba era demasiado grande. Infranqueable. No era la barrera de un hombre. No era la barrera de un reino. Era la barrera del honor, la barrera de la lealtad. Había cosas contra las cuales no podían combatir espada en mano. Alzó una mirada triste hacia él, y él se la devolvió con una intensidad y con una angustia que le atravesaron el corazón. Por poco se derrite con el fuego que salía de sus ojos. Quería abrazarlo, quería besarlo, quería irse con él, pero sabía que no era posible. Sus corazones latieron al unísono.

De pronto oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

Edward retiró los brazos de la cintura de Isabella y miró hacia la ventana con todos los músculos del cuerpo puestos en tensión.

—Edward —susurró Isabella, volviendo sus ojos hacia la puerta. Le cogió la mano. Aceptaría cualquier acusación que se le hiciera a Edward como si ella misma fuera responsable. La afrontarían juntos. Pero cuando dejó de sentir el calor de su mano, miró hacia atrás y vio que Edward se había asomado al borde de la ventana y calculaba la altura del foso con los ojos embelesados.

El pánico se apoderó salvajemente de Isabella.

—¡No! —gritó, lanzándose hacia él—. ¡Te matarás!

Edward la miró con desconsuelo, y en sus ojos oscuros Isabella percibió una suavidad y una nostalgia que nunca había visto antes. Él le tendió la mano, invitándola a seguirlo, pero de pronto se detuvo en seco. Miró su mano como se mira a un traidor, curvó la boca con una sonrisa que denotaba pesadumbre y, antes de que ella alcanzara a llamarlo, ya se había ido.

Al borde de la desesperación, Isabella corrió hasta la ventana. Las aguas del foso estaban ligeramente rizadas, pero no había signos de Edward. Esperó un rato, aguantando la respiración, pero, igual que su compañero, el guerrero amado no apareció por ninguna parte.

—¡No! —gritó dirigiéndose al foso y golpeando con los puños las frías piedras del muro donde estaba enclavada la ventana—. ¡No! ¡Maldita sea! —y sintió que un torrente de lágrimas ardientes corría por sus mejillas.

Se había ido. El Príncipe de las Tinieblas se había ido.

Isabella se llevó las manos a la cara y lloró inconsolablemente.

Edward estaba muerto.


	21. Capitulo 19

CAPITULO 19

El golpe sonó otra vez en la puerta de madera, abriéndose paso como el eco, o como un rugido distante, a través de la estremecida mente de Isabella. Levantó la cabeza de las frías piedras del saliente y volvió sus ojos llorosos hacia la puerta. Le costó un buen rato recuperar la compostura. Se alzó despacio de su posición inclinada al borde de la ventana y, limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas con manos temblorosas, se acercó a la puerta.

Otro golpe la sobresaltó de nuevo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó inclinándose sobre la puerta con una especie de gemido.

—¿Isabella? Soy Kate.

¿Kate? Durante un momento, la nublada mente de Isabella se negó a reconocer el nombre y luego, despacio, le puso cara. Su hermana.

—He estado despierta desde la madrugada. No podía dormir —dijo Kate—. Y después, cuando atravesaba el pasillo, oí ruidos en tu cuarto. ¿Estás bien?

Isabella no pudo responder. Las lágrimas aparecieron otra vez en sus ojos.

—¿Isabella? —la voz de Kate atravesó la puerta de madera—. Me pareció oírte gritar.

—Fue sólo una pesadilla —murmuró Isabella.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Isabella no supo qué hacer. No podía permitir que Kate la viera como estaba. Su perezosa mente buscó una excusa y, para finalizar, dijo:

—Desearía… desearía dormir un poco más.

—¿Pero estás bien?

—Sí, Kate —respondió Isabella, y se retiró tambaleante de la puerta, con los ojos fijos en el borde de la ventana donde Edward había estado unos minutos antes.

—Pasaré a verte más tarde.

La voz de Kate se desvaneció en el aire. Isabella dio una vuelta por la habitación y regresó a la ventana. Se inclinó sobre el borde y miró hacia el foso, pero el agua estaba como un espejo oscuro, ocultando todo lo que podía encontrarse bajo su superficie. Se había ido. La luz del sol comenzaba a iluminar la negra fosa de las aguas. Una sensación de entumecimiento se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Isabella. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar y seguir mirando el foso, a la espera de que de él apareciera por alguna milagrosa circunstancia.

No apareció.

Indiferente, Isabella se dejó arrastrar por Kate, que se abría paso entre la nobleza hasta la plataforma reservada para la familia y los huéspedes de honor. El amplio espacio embarrado que servía de campo de honor estaba atiborrado de gente. De la primitiva cerca de madera que rodeaba el campo colgaba la gente común, los espectadores plebeyos, ansiosos como niños esperando un convite. Los campesinos se habían sentado en las pequeñas colinas adyacentes que había detrás de los espectadores vulgares. Una soga separaba al populacho de la nobleza local, acomodada en cojines de colores brillantes y cuyos miembros compartían alegremente finos panecillos al tiempo que bebían cerveza.

Isabella no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de Edward, que la perseguía en sus pensamientos como un fantasma vengativo. El recuerdo de su rostro oscuro, de su largo pelo negro, de su piel bronceada por el sol y de sus ojos de medianoche, que siempre la dejaban paralizada, la hizo temblar ante la pérdida de aquel hombre, que era para ella mucho más que un hombre. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, lo veía acercándose desde la oscuridad, y cada vez que los abría para darse cuenta de que no estaba junto a ella, el dolor por su muerte la golpeaba con fuerza inusitada.

Las trompetas sonaron, sacando a Isabella de su ensimismamiento. Un rugido ensordecedor salió de la multitud, e Isabella levantó los ojos para ver la bandera de los De Swan presidiendo el desfile de los caballeros vestidos con colores brillantes que cabalgaban hacia el campo. Las armaduras reflejaron los destellos de la luz del sol y los jinetes galoparon en sus bestias relinchantes alrededor del campo. El tronar de los cascos repicó en los oídos de la joven, que sintió que el corazón le dolía. Edward habría estado espléndido en una de esas armaduras, cabalgando en un magnífico corcel de batalla.

Kate le tocó el brazo. Isabella dirigió una mirada agonizante hacia la hermana, cuya sonrisa alegre se congeló al ver su expresión. Isabella le retiró el brazo y se volvió hacia los vítores que salían de la multitud. Con el recuerdo de la muerte de Edward tan vivido en su mente, no podía soportar la presencia de sus compatriotas, así que levantó las faldas sedosas de su vestido hasta las rodillas y salió corriendo por las colinas llenas de hierba hasta el bosque que rodeaba el castillo. Oyó vagamente que su hermana la llamaba, pero no le prestó atención. Se internó en el follaje y sintió que las espinas y las ramas de los árboles le destrozaban el vestido y le arañaban la piel. Los vítores de la multitud la siguieron hasta la oscuridad del bosque, burlándose de su intento de escapar de los recuerdos. Finalmente se derrumbó al lado de un roble, enterrando la cara entre sus brazos doblados.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera muerto el poderoso Príncipe de las Tinieblas?, se preguntó. ¿Cómo puede morir una leyenda? El foso del castillo de los De Swan se había tragado a muchos, ¡pero nunca a alguien tan fuerte como Edward! No podía ser. No podía estar muerto… ¡Pero ella lo había visto saltar con tus propios ojos! Ningún hombre podía sobrevivir a una caída semejante.

—Lo dejaste escapar.

Isabella levantó la cabeza y se volvió rápidamente. James estaba a su lado. Sus doradas cotas de malla brillaban en las sombras como una antorcha, amenazando con quemarla allí donde yacía. Sostenía el yelmo con el brazo y su rubia cabellera ondulada obedecía al vaivén de la brisa.

Dio un paso hacia delante y se arrodilló a su lado. Su rodilla, protegida por la armadura, dejó en el suelo una huella profunda. Sus agudos ojos azules la miraban con frialdad y en sus labios había una mueca de desprecio.

—¿Ya te estás arrepintiendo de lo que hiciste, hermana?

Sus palabras la conmocionaron, obligándola a levantarse y a limpiarse las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo lograste sacarlo del castillo?

—¿Qué? —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

—¿En qué dirección le dijiste que huyera? —preguntó James, apretando los dientes.

Ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—James, tú no entiendes.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, hermana. Entiendo perfectamente que eres una estúpida. Él te utilizó. Te usó para que le ayudaras a escapar.

—No —insistió Isabella.

—Y me dirás por dónde se fue.

—Saltó por la ventana, James, y cayó en el foso —replicó tristemente, dejando al desnudo su alma y su dolor.

—¡Mientes! —vociferó James, e Isabella se echó hacia atrás, como si sus palabras la hubieran golpeado—. ¿Por qué lo proteges?

Su boca se abrió en señal de incredulidad.

—¡Está muerto! —gritó, sintiendo que su voz apenas le salía de la garganta—. ¡Ya no puedo protegerlo de nada!

Despacio, James se puso de pie y se quedó mirándola, desfigurado su labio inferior en una mueca burlona.

—No necesito tu ayuda para encontrarlo. Simplemente, creí que querrías ofrecérmela.

Isabella vio que se alejaba y sintió que el pánico comenzaba a invadirla por dentro. ¡No la creía! Sus propios familiares pensaban que mentía. ¿Qué pensaría el resto de la gente?

Isabella miró preocupada hacia el foso. Finas gotas de lluvia caían sobre el agua gris. Incluso después de tres días, a veces aún no podía creer que Edward estuviera muerto. Otras veces, sus apasionadas caricias le parecían un sueño procedente de otra vida, y ello le permitía sobrellevar su dolor con más facilidad.

Pero también tenía una duda fastidiosa, una duda que revoloteaba en su mente una y otra vez. ¿Por qué lo había conducido a su habitación? ¿Por qué sus pies habían tomado el camino de la habitación tan instintivamente? ¿Qué planeaba hacer con él una vez que llegaran allí? ¿En verdad había querido dejarlo escapar?

¡No!, gritaba la parte racional de su conciencia. Nunca. Lo que había querido era esconderlo en su habitación para no permitir que lo asesinaran en un simulacro de duelo.

Si sus hermanos hubieran encontrado a Edward, habrían programado el duelo para el día siguiente, o para la semana siguiente. La única manera de comportarse como un auténtico caballero era dejarlo escapar.

Pero ella no podía haber hecho eso… «Yo sólo quería… ¡Yo no quería dejarlo escapar!».

Y aunque esto se lo decía a sí misma una y otra vez, era incapaz de creer en ello de corazón.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus ensueños.

—Adelante —invitó a pasar al visitante.

Kate abrió la puerta y se detuvo a pocos pasos de ella con gesto de disgusto en la cara.

—Cada vez que entro a tu habitación te encuentro mirando por la ventana. Debes decirme qué es lo que tanto miras —dijo, y se acomodó al lado de Isabella, siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos—. ¡Cielos! —añadió—, dime que no estás mirando el agua del foso. Es una visión terrorífica, deprimente.

Como Isabella no respondía, limitándose a retirarse de la ventana y sentarse sobre la gruesa colcha de encajes que había encima de su cama, Kate suspiró.

—De verdad, Isabella. Durante estos últimos días te he visto muy desanimada. Me gustaría que lo que vengo a decirte te hiciera sentirte mejor, pero temo que ocurra lo contrario.

Isabella levantó los ojos ardientes y preocupados hacia su hermana, que sacudió la cabeza y se arrodilló a sus pies.

—¿Qué te pasa, Isabella? Nunca te he visto tan abatida. ¿Es por nuestro padre?

—No —murmuró Isabella—. No se trata de nuestro padre.

—¿Entonces qué te pasa? Dímelo, por favor.

Una triste sonrisa fue la única respuesta de Isabella, que se encogió de hombros, indefensa.

—Está bien. No me lo digas, pero piensa que no podrás mantenerlo en secreto para siempre. Y además —añadió arreglándose nerviosamente los pliegues de la falda—, vengo a contarte que Garrett y yo nos vamos.

—¿Adónde os vais? —preguntó en un tono cercano al pánico.

—A casa, por supuesto, a nuestro castillo. Garrett tiene aldeas que supervisar y deberes que cumplir —dijo Kate con una sonrisa tan sombría como la de Isabella—. Y, además, tú tienes que dirigir a tu ejército. ¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que los ingleses estaban a un paso de invadir a Francia?

—Pero si acabas de llegar…

—No. Hemos pasado aquí casi siete meses. Eres tú la que acaba de llegar.

—Lo siento mucho, Kate. He estado bastante preocupada.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Y cuándo os vais?

—Mañana.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Me temo que sí.

Isabella inclinó la cabeza y se quedó mirándose las manos, que descansaban sobre su regazo. Kate se levantó y le acarició las mejillas.

—Pobre Isabella —murmuró—. No me gusta que estés triste. No puedo soportarlo. Debemos estar felices. No nos quedan más que unas pocas horas de estar juntas. Cenaré contigo esta noche —agregó, y terminó de levantarse cuidadosamente, para no arrugar el terciopelo verde de su falda. Sus ojos castaños, usualmente tan alegres y despreocupados, parecían inquietos—. Pero por ahora, debo decirte que nuestro padre te espera en sus aposentos privados.


	22. Capitulo 20

CAPITULO 20

Isabella recordó que los aposentos privados de su padre eran una habitación pequeña y cálida donde en otro tiempo él la sentaba encima de sus rodillas, al borde de la chimenea, y le contaba historias. Ahora era todo menos cálida. Vio a su padre recostado contra el buitrón de piedra, mirando los rescoldos a punto de apagarse y dándole la espalda. Se sorprendió al ver a Alec sentado en uno de los sillones de terciopelo rojo que rodeaban la pequeña mesa de madera, y cuando sus ojos inquisitivos se encontraron con los suyos, él miró para otro lado.

Había un tapiz gobelino en la pared más distante de la chimenea, en el que dos caballeros con armaduras cazaban a un pequeño zorro, e instantáneamente se sintió identificada con el zorro.

—Déjanos solos, Alec —dijo Aro con una voz calmada.

Alec se levantó del sillón, vaciló durante un momento y finalmente pasó junto a Isabella con la cabeza agachada. Isabella frunció el ceño al verlo pasar.

Cuando la puerta se cerró silenciosamente tras él, el mal presentimiento que la había acompañado desde que bajaba las escaleras se aposentó en su corazón e hizo que su piel se erizara. Aunque Alec ya se había ido, se sentía más atrapada que antes. Un zorro sin defensas enfrentado a un hombre poderoso.

—Siéntate, Isabella —le dijo Aro.

La tensión que se respiraba en la salita era como la de un arco a punto de romperse. Isabella no se atrevió a dar un paso, temiendo que él estallara de un momento a otro. Se quedó en silencio mientras su padre contemplaba distraído las cenizas de la chimenea. Su chaqueta de seda azul reflejó la luz que aún salía de los rescoldos. De pronto se volvió hacia ella. La bufanda de piel blanca que tenía alrededor del cuello parecía roja por el reflejo de los rescoldos, casi tan roja como sus mejillas. Los rasgos de su cara eran ilegibles, pero sus ojos, usualmente expresivos, la miraban con dureza.

—Al principio tenías muchos pretendientes, a los que siempre ignoraste de acuerdo con tus conveniencias.

Isabella inclinó la cabeza. Su padre hubiera debido enarbolar un cartel de mercader para ofrecer a su hija al mejor postor, pensó para sus adentros.

—Me temo que ahora queden pocos. La mayor parte de ellos ya retiraron sus ofertas —dijo con una voz fuerte, aunque extrañamente triste.

Muy bien, pensó Isabella. ¿Cómo podía dirigir un ejército siendo la esposa de alguien? Él, sin embargo, parecía querer que se quedara en casa para engendrar herederos.

—Quiero oírlo con tus propias palabras —añadió de pronto Aro—: dime que no dejaste escapar al Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

Todos sus años de entrenamiento no podían protegerla contra esa acusación. No podía eludir la rabia ni ocultar la angustia de su voz. La agonía, como si fuera el filo de una espada de combate, la partió por dentro. ¿Dónde había escuchado su padre semejante mentira? ¿Cómo era capaz de creerla? James. Abrió la boca para responder, para asegurarle que el Príncipe de las Tinieblas estaba muerto, pero la cerró de repente. Si James no la había creído, ¿por qué habría de creerla su padre?

Aro miró fríamente a su hija.

Isabella se irguió y se acercó a él con los ojos encendidos por el esfuerzo de controlar las lágrimas. ¡Tenía que creerla! Le tendió las manos.

—Por favor, padre. Yo sólo quería traértelo. Yo sólo quería que se arrodillara ante ti y te jurara…

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? —la interrumpió con brusquedad, sin terminar de oír su confesión y dándole la espalda—. Lo liberaste para que siguiera matando a nuestra gente. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

Despacio, Isabella dejó caer los brazos. Sabía que Edward nunca volvería a empuñar una espada, sabía que Edward nunca volvería a matar a nadie, ya que aquel hombre, su hombre, estaba muerto. «Todo lo que yo quería era que te sintieras orgulloso de mí», pensó. «Eso es todo lo que he querido siempre. Y que Edward me ame. Que me diga que soy bella. Pero fallé de cabo a rabo: Edward no me amaba, y tú no te sientes orgulloso de mí. ¡Fracasé!». Luchó por enderezar la espalda y por levantar su tembloroso mentón.

—No he hecho nada malo —se atrevió a musitar.

—¿Que no has hecho nada malo? —le gritó su padre—. Has traicionado a tu rey y a tu reino.

Como lo había sospechado, su padre creía que ella había liberado a Edward. Nunca creería que el Príncipe de las Tinieblas estaba muerto. Nunca creería que su hija era inocente.

—Creo que he sido más que justo contigo, Isabella. Durante mucho tiempo te he dejado cumplir todos tus caprichos. Me apena tener que decirte lo que voy a decirte, pero…

La mente de Isabella se desbocó. Su corazón latió con rapidez. Algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir, y lo único que ella podía hacer era esperar.

—Padre…

—La única oferta de matrimonio que sigue vigente, y que me temo que tendré que aceptar, es la del conde Dumas.

—¡No! —gruñó Isabella, avanzando a tropezones hacia su padre—. ¡No puedes…!

Todo lo que había oído acerca del conde Dumas pasó por su mente. Era un ermitaño, mayor de cincuenta años, que ansiaba tener un heredero que administrara sus propiedades. Había estado casado con cinco mujeres, y se rumoreaba que a todas ellas las había encerrado en la torre de su castillo y luego las había torturado por no ser capaces de engendrar un hijo. ¡Era un monstruo!

—Lo siento mucho, Isabella —dijo su padre—. De verdad que lo siento mucho, pero el asunto ya está zanjado.

—¿Y por qué debes aceptar semejante ofrecimiento? —preguntó con impaciencia Isabella—. ¡Soy comandante del ejército francés! No estás obligado a…

—¿Crees que tus hombres seguirán a un traidor? —la interrumpió Aro—. ¡Te estoy salvando la vida! Si regresas a las filas del ejército, los soldados te enterrarán un puñal en la espalda en cuanto tengan la oportunidad de hacerlo —y sus palabras sonaron aún más frías que antes.

Isabella se apartó de él, horrorizada. ¡Sus propios hombres nunca la apuñalarían por la espalda! Ninguno de ellos creería las mentiras que creía su familia. Incluso Alec…

—Padre…

Él le dio la espalda de nuevo, dejando caer los hombros, y ella sintió que las piernas se le entumecían. Levantó la cabeza, luchando desesperadamente por controlar el miedo y retener las lágrimas.

—¿Cuándo será la boda? —preguntó con voz débil.

—Dentro de dos meses —dijo él con suavidad—. Tendrás tiempo suficiente para preparar tus cosas y, desde luego, para prepararte a ti misma.

Dos meses, pensó. Noviembre. Una época perfecta para que el hielo se mantenga y se asiente alrededor de mi corazón.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó despacio hasta la puerta, donde se detuvo con la mano en la palanca de la cerradura. Quería decirle la verdad, contarle que no era cierto que hubiera dejado escapar al Príncipe de las Tinieblas, pero sabía que no la creería. Igual que James. Si le decía a su padre la verdad sobre lo que pasó, temía que los sentimientos de culpa que se escondían bajo sus pensamientos se pegaran a su voz y terminaran traicionándola. Además, si le decía la verdad, habría preguntas que no sabría cómo responder de forma razonable, o que su padre aceptara como razonable. Seguramente le preguntaría cómo había llegado Edward a su alcoba y por qué no había dado ella la señal de alarma.

Su mano se aferró al pestillo de la puerta. Quería decirle que sentía mucho haberlo herido, que sentía mucho haberle causado problemas y, por supuesto, quería decirle que lo amaba. Pero no podía hacerlo. Su mano tembló con el esfuerzo de mantener sus emociones a raya.

«Ya me ha dado la espalda más de una vez», pensó Isabella. Cerró con suavidad la puerta tras ella y salió al pasillo.

—Adelante —dijo Isabella al oír los insistentes golpes. Estaba sentada en el suelo, en un rincón de la habitación, y en un gesto de desafío se había puesto su túnica y sus pantalones.

Kate abrió la puerta.

—¿Ya te olvidaste de que acordamos cenar juntas esta noche, Isabella? —le preguntó.

—Perdóname, Kate, pero no me siento bien y además no tengo hambre —contestó, levantando la cabeza después de mirar un afilado trozo de madera que tenía en las manos.

Kate sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Estás haciendo otra flecha? Creo que tú sola podrías encargarte de mantener provisto el arsenal del castillo.

Isabella esbozó una sonrisa descorazonada.

Kate cerró la puerta tras ella. Miró preocupada a Isabella, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, un cuchillo en una mano y la pieza de madera en la otra.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó Kate—. ¿Es cierto que nuestro padre te comprometió con ese horrible ermitaño?

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y siguió cortando la madera con el cuchillo.

—Oh, Isabella. ¿Y por qué habrá hecho semejante cosa?

—Porque cree que yo hice algo poco honorable —respondió Isabella arqueando ligeramente las cejas mientras se concentraba en el pedazo de madera.

—Tú no le permitiste escapar, ¿verdad?

Sorprendida, Isabella miró a su hermana. Se sintió herida ante la duda que creyó percibir en su voz. Estudió su cara infantil y sin embargo sincera, hasta que vio que la duda era reemplazada por el malestar. Finalmente, dirigió la vista hacia la ventana, que ahora estaba ensombrecida por la oscuridad. Kate merecía oír la verdad. Era posible que su única hermana sí la creyera.

—Saltó por la ventana hasta el foso —le dijo.

Su hermana respiró profundamente y luego se sentó a su lado.

—¿Por eso siempre estás mirando por la ventana?

Isabella se quedó esperando el reproche por haber permitido que Edward estuviera en su alcoba.

—¿Te amaba? —preguntó Kate.

Isabella la miró desconcertada. No había condena en los ojos de Kate.

Sólo simpatía y comprensión.

—No —admitió tranquilamente.

—¿Y qué harás?

—Supongo que casarme con el conde Dumas.

—Quiero que vengas con Garrett y conmigo.

—¿Desafiando a nuestro padre? —preguntó Isabella horrorizada—. Ni pensarlo.

—Pero tú no puedes irte a vivir al castillo de los Dumas. Se rumorea que su última esposa murió al caer desde la ventana de la torre, y hay quienes dicen que saltó por su propia voluntad, tratando de huir de ese hombre tan desagradable.

—Todavía puedo combatir por Francia, aunque haya gente que quiera impedirlo.

—Piénsalo, Isabella, por favor. Ven con nosotros.

Isabella miró a Kate.

—¿Y Garrett está de acuerdo?

—Aún no he hablado con él —dijo Kate bajando los ojos—, pero lo haré.

Isabella no podía irse con ella. No era capaz de interponerse entre Kate y Garrett, como con toda certeza sucedería. No era capaz de arruinar la felicidad de Kate. Negó con la cabeza.

—Te agradezco la oferta, Kate. Pero no.

—Si cambias de opinión, quiero que sepas que siempre serás bienvenida en mi casa.

Isabella tomó entre las suyas la pequeña mano de Kate. No toda su familia la había abandonado. Su hermana aún creía en ella, y por eso Isabella le estaría siempre agradecida. Inclinó la cabeza, sintiendo que una primera chispa de esperanza se encendía en su alma. No sabía que muy pronto, por desgracia, se apagaría.


	23. Capitulo 21

CAPITULO 21

Todo comenzó con las murmuraciones de dos sirvientas. Cuando Isabella se les acercó, inmediatamente cortaron sus cuchicheos y la miraron con enojo, y cuando ella puso cara de no entender lo que ocurría, se separaron y continuaron su camino. Además de con enojo, la miraron con desprecio y con rabia. Antiguos amigos e incluso personas que no conocía comenzaron a darle la espalda cuando se aproximaba. Isabella descubrió de pronto que, si ayer había sido considerada un caballero de fama legendaria, hoy la trataban como a un leproso. Evitó pasar por el gran salón y por el campo de entrenamiento, temerosa de que su padre tuviera razón, temerosa de que sus hombres creyeran los rumores que circulaban sobre ella.

Isabella miró hacia el camino que pasaba debajo de la ventana de la sala de espera. Numerosos mercaderes y comerciantes se movían hacia la puerta del castillo en una larga línea de vagones y de carros. El perfume del bosque que había más allá de la aldea llegaba a sus sentidos a través de la brisa ligera que soplaba a esa hora, y sus ojos se detuvieron en los grandes árboles que sobresalían por encima de los techos de paja. Oyó que detrás de ella se abría una puerta, y se volvió. Alec entró a la habitación con la cabeza agachada. El corazón de Isabella se iluminó. Hacía una semana que no veía a su hermano y lo echaba de menos. A lo mejor podía convencerlo de que entrenara con ella.

—Alec —dijo contenta, retirándose de la ventana.

Alec la miró con atención e Isabella vio que su boca se abría ligeramente y que un destello de sorpresa aparecía en sus ojos. Frunció el ceño, apretó los labios, agachando aún más la cabeza, y se alejó.

Isabella se sintió físicamente rechazada. Una sensación de dolor invadió todo su cuerpo, oprimiéndole el pecho, y al acercarse de nuevo a la ventana cayó dolorosamente en la cuenta de que su hermano estaba avergonzado de ella, y de que tal cosa ocurría por lo que creía que ella había hecho. Los rumores habían convencido incluso al fiel Alec.

—¿Nuestro padre te citó aquí? —preguntó su hermano en un tono cortante.

Isabella contestó de la misma manera:

—Sí.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos como un huésped no deseado. Isabella siguió mirando por la ventana. No vio a los mercaderes ni a los siervos de la gleba; sólo vio los árboles distantes del bosque, que se mecían al vaivén de un viento invisible, como haciéndole señales de que se acercara. Alec y ella habían estado siempre muy unidos. Él siempre la había respetado. Pero ahora, ante sus ojos, ella no era más que un ángel caído.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Isabella volvió la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de James, que la miraba con rabia y con desprecio. Detrás de él entró su padre, que cerró la puerta y juntó las manos a sus espaldas.

—Todos estamos al tanto de los acontecimientos que han tenido lugar durante esta última semana, sucesos que han traído desgracia y deshonor a nuestro nombre —declaró con seco pesar.

Las fantasías volvieron a asaltar a Isabella: le diría a su padre que Edward estaba muerto y que todos los rumores eran simples y llanas mentiras, y su padre la abrazaría sonriente y le susurraría al oído: «Lo supe desde el principio». Sin embargo, tan pronto como la asaltaron, las fantasías se desvanecieron en el aire. Él nunca la creería de verdad. La gente quería creer que una mujer era más débil que un hombre, y que no era apropiado que una mujer levantara la espada para defender su reino. Por lo tanto, ¿qué importaba que lo que dijera fuera cierto o falso? Isabella no podía probar que Edward estaba muerto. Ningún cadáver había sido encontrado en el foso.

—No obstante —continuó Aro—, y gracias a Dios, el conde Dumas está dispuesto a pasar por encima de estos asuntos.

Isabella miró por la ventana. El sol brillaba en el cielo, prometiendo un día caluroso. La joven guerrera había planeado ir a la cañada para luego hacer sus prácticas. Necesitaba sentir otra vez el peso de una espada. Necesitaba desahogar la tensión que torturaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

—Naturalmente, y teniendo en cuenta que estás próxima a contraer matrimonio, será imposible que sigas mandando el ejército.

Isabella se quedó paralizada.

—Por consiguiente, y a partir de hoy, James dirigirá a los hombres.

Isabella no se movió. Su cuerpo estaba como muerto. La había despojado de todo lo que ella valoraba en la vida.

—¿Me has oído, Isabella? —preguntó Aro después de un prolongado silencio.

Su voz llegó hasta ella como si hubiera recorrido una gran distancia. Isabella no podía entender lo que ocurría. No podía encontrar la fuerza que antaño había fluido con tanta energía dentro de su corazón. Era incapaz de hallar las palabras adecuadas para contrarrestar todos los males que estaban cayendo sobre ella. No podía encontrar la confianza necesaria para enfrentarse a sus acusadores. El Ángel de la Muerte se había ido, y en su lugar imperaba la culpa.

—¿Isabella? —repitió Aro.

Como en sueños, vio que la puerta de la vida se cerraba. Y el imaginario portazo explotó en su cabeza. Se apoyó en el borde de la ventana cuando la oscuridad invadió su visión. El mundo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y pensó que se iba a desmayar.

«Soy el Ángel de la Muerte, temido por todos los enemigos de Francia», pensó. Los nudillos de sus manos se volvieron blancos de tanto apoyarse en la ventana, que ahora era como el borde de su conciencia. Luchaba por encontrar la rabia que sabía que podía sentir. Lentamente, la oscuridad cubierta de manchas cedió, pero las llamas de su alma siguieron siendo rescoldos moribundos.

—Sí, padre —respondió dócilmente.

—Bien —anotó Aro—. El ejército es entonces tuyo, James.

—Gracias, padre —dijo James.

Isabella abandonó la habitación con la cabeza agachada, como si fuera una sirvienta complaciente cuyos servicios ya no son necesarios.

La tierra baldía cubierta por una interminable neblina blanca se extendía delante de ella. Isabella caminaba hacia delante, sin saber adónde iba ni de dónde venía. Sus pasos eran lentos e inseguros. Un ruido detrás de ella la hizo detenerse. Al volverse a mirar vio que la neblina blanca se había vuelto completamente roja, formando una cortina carmesí. Se encogió de hombros al internarse aún más en la niebla. Dirigió su vista hacia sus pies y notó que dejaban una huella roja en el suelo. Sintiéndose como una especie de fuente de veneno, continuó su marcha hacia delante, infectando y manchando de rojo la pureza de la niebla blanca.

De repente se detuvo por completo. La sombra de una figura apareció delante de ella entre una nube de vapores oscuros. Su brillante armadura de batalla se fundía con la neblina, como si ésta fuera la cota de malla de un fantasma que flotara a su alrededor, con las manos apoyadas sobre las caderas, inspeccionando el lugar con miras a conquistar un nuevo territorio. Finalmente, la mirada del fantasma descansó sobre ella. Sus ojos negros brillaban como el aceite caliente, hipnotizándola con la fuerza de su presencia. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa e Isabella se sintió atraída hacia él como el guerrero se siente atraído por los gritos del campo de batalla. Él levantó una mano y la extendió para tomar posesión de ella…

Isabella reaccionó con rapidez, respirando profundamente. Está vivo, pensó. Lo sintió en lo más hondo de su ser. ¡Está vivo! Su corazón latió salvajemente, con renovada esperanza.

Consciente del significado del sueño, la joven se levantó volando de la cama, abrió la puerta de su alcoba y salió al corredor. Cuando llegó a la puerta de Alec, la abrió de un solo golpe y entró.

Su hermano se sentó en la cama, tratando de alcanzar el arma que guardaba debajo de la almohada, pero la voz de ella lo detuvo.

—Alec.

—Por todos los santos, vaya susto me has dado, Isabella. ¿Quieres que te corten la cabeza?

Isabella no le hizo caso. Saltó sobre su cama y lo miró con ansiedad.

—Tienes que ayudarme a buscar en el foso, Alec.

—¿Qué?

—Por favor. Tienes que ayudarme a buscar en el foso —repitió con desesperación.

—Por todos los santos, ¿para qué? —preguntó Alec mientras se enderezaba para verla mejor—. Ya estuvimos buscándolo en el foso.

—Edward está vivo.

—Por supuesto que está vivo —contestó su hermano—. Lo dejaste escapar.

Isabella se sentó sobre sus talones y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo.

—Edward saltó de la ventana y cayó al foso.

Alec se inclinó sobre su hermana y, gracias a la luz de la luna, ella pudo ver las preguntas que pasaban por su mente como si estuvieran escritas en los rasgos de su cara.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? —preguntó.

Isabella bajó la vista hacia sus manos, sintiéndose como una prisionera en un interrogatorio, y cuando se negó a responder, Alec insistió:

—No me estás diciendo toda la verdad.

Isabella hizo una nueva pausa, pero cuando levantó la vista, tuvo la sensación de que su hermano se encontraba a punto de estrangularla.

—Saltó al foso desde mi ventana —dijo otra vez.

—¿Y qué estaba haciendo en tu alcoba?

—Fui a buscarlo a las mazmorras del castillo —explicó Isabella—, pero al llegar descubrí que la puerta de su celda estaba abierta y que Edward tenía un cómplice. Alguien lo ayudó a escapar, y entre los dos me hicieron prisionera.

—¿Te hicieron daño? —preguntó Alec, y cuando Isabella negó con la cabeza, añadió—: ¿Y cómo consiguieron llegar hasta tu alcoba?

—Yo… yo los conduje hasta allí —declaró Isabella, notando que la frente de Alec se encendía de indignación—. Nunca pensé que saltaría por mi ventana. Nunca.

—¿Tú misma le indicaste el camino hasta tu alcoba? ¿Por qué no llamaste a los guardias?

—Oh, Alec —suspiró Isabella jugando con sus manos—. No pude. Mi intención no era dejarlo escapar, sino mantenerlo a salvo del vergonzoso duelo.

Alec se quedó en silencio durante un rato largo y después dijo:

—La caída desde tu ventana lo hubiera matado.

—Pero tú mismo dijiste que no encontraron a nadie en el foso. Debemos buscar una vez más. Tengo que estar segura.

Alec se mantuvo en silencio bajo las sombras que proyectaba la pálida luz de la luna.

—Lo haría yo misma —murmuró—, pero los hombres ya no obedecerán mis órdenes.

—¿Y por qué no me contaste todo esto antes? —preguntó su hermano.

Isabella apartó su vista de él por un momento, sintiéndose avergonzada de que Edward hubiera pensado que lo había llevado a su alcoba para una última cita, sintiéndose asustada de que Alec pensara lo mismo.

—Ni siquiera pudiste mirarme a los ojos cuando estábamos en el salón de espera de nuestro padre.

—Me sentía avergonzado —admitió tranquilamente.

Isabella trató de que el dolor no se le notara en la cara, pero no tuvo éxito.

—¿Ves? Tú también creíste que yo lo había dejado escapar.

—Isabella… —dijo Alec con la voz tierna—. Quiero que sepas que sentí vergüenza de mí mismo.

Isabella, sorprendida, levantó los ojos hacía él.

—Yo sabía que nuestro padre estaba planeando casarte con el conde. Traté de disuadirlo, pero no me escuchó. Sentí que te había fallado.

Isabella se sintió envuelta en una tibia sensación de alivio.

—Perdóname —murmuró.

—No —insistió Alec—. Soy yo quien debe pedirte perdón. Hubiera debido impedir que te hiciera lo que te hizo: el matrimonio, el ejército…

Isabella alzó su mano y le acarició las mejillas.

—Gracias.

—¿Y qué harás si todavía está vivo? —preguntó Alec.

Despacio, Isabella retiró la mano de sus mejillas y miró el cielo de la noche. La luna estaba alta y las estrellas iluminaban los contornos exteriores del castillo con todo su esplendor.

—No lo sé —susurró.

Las antorchas iluminaron las lóbregas aguas negras, haciendo brillar el foso con un repentino resplandor rojo. Dos hombres emergieron de las profundidades, arrastrando detrás de ellos un objeto grande. Al aproximarse lentamente a la orilla, el objeto grande que arrastraban se convirtió en la figura de un hombre.

Lo echaron al suelo, con la cara hacia abajo, a los pies de Alec. Alec levantó la antorcha sobre el cuerpo, que tenía el pelo negro y una fuerte contextura. Con el suave movimiento de una de sus piernas, le dio la vuelta al cuerpo. La cara era una masa de huesos aplastados, rotos hasta hacer sus rasgos irreconocibles. Uno de sus ojos estaba abierto, mirando gélidamente hacia lo que quedaba de la cabeza.

Alec dirigió su vista hasta las lóbregas aguas del foso, hacia el lugar donde el cuerpo había sido descubierto, y luego sus ojos escalaron los muros del castillo y se posaron en la ventana de la alcoba de Isabella.

Alec oyó un ruido detrás de él y se volvió. De la oscuridad del camino que bordeaba el foso, emergió James.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, hermano?


	24. Capitulo 22

CAPITULO 22

—Era él, Isabella —dijo Alec con la voz firme.

La joven estaba sentada tranquilamente en la cama, pero de pronto sintió como si hubieran aspirado todo el aire que tenía dentro de los pulmones. En lo más profundo de su ser, había temido que el cuerpo de Edward apareciera entre las aguas oscuras del foso. Pero ahora no podía creer que estuviera muerto.

—Quiero ver su cuerpo.

Alec bajó los ojos, y como no respondió, Isabella levantó la cabeza de inmediato.

—James lo está exhibiendo en las calles —comentó Alec—. No pude hacer nada para impedirlo.

La terrible imagen del cuerpo de Edward, hinchado por el agua insana del foso y arrastrado por el barro de las calles detrás del caballo de James, la trastornó. Isabella se levantó de la cama como un rayo, con los puños cerrados. Quiso correr hacia la puerta, pero Alec se interpuso en su camino.

—No puedes, Isabella. No puedes detenerlo.

—No sólo puedo detenerlo, sino que lo haré —contestó mientras trataba de sobrepasarlo.

—¿Y qué vas a decirle?

—No permitiré que el cuerpo de Edward sea arrastrado por las calles.

—La gente ya piensa que fuiste tú quien lo dejó escapar. No empeores las cosas.

—¿Que no empeore las cosas? ¿Crees que puede haber algo peor?

—Dirán que estabas enamorada del Príncipe de las Tinieblas. No se te olvide que saltó de tu ventana, Isabella. ¡De la ventana de tu alcoba! ¿Qué otra cosa pueden pensar?

Alec la sacudió por los hombros, tratando de hacerle entender la carga de traición que había en sus actos.

—¡Lo escondiste en tu alcoba para que estuviera a salvo!

Isabella soltó una exclamación de disgusto, liberándose de sus brazos y mirándolo de frente a la cara.

—¡Él era mi prisionero! ¡Mi responsabilidad! ¿Hubiera podido vivir acorde conmigo misma sabiendo que mis propios compañeros de armas lo habían asesinado en el campo del honor?

—En el campo de justas le hubiera ido mejor que en las mazmorras y que en tu alcoba.

Isabella se tragó sus palabras en silencio. No sabía si hubiera preferido abandonarlo en las mazmorras del castillo para que lo despedazaran en el duelo. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que detener a James. No podía permitir que arrastrara por las calles el cuerpo de Edward como si fuera un trofeo. Debía detenerlo; pero primero, tenía que escapar de Alec.

Agachó la cabeza y fingió haberse resignado.

—Tienes razón —le dijo con la voz contrita y triste—. Él es el enemigo. Y está muerto.

Alec la miró con incredulidad.

—Te ruego que me disculpes —añadió su hermana—, pero habida cuenta de lo que pasó entre los dos… a veces me resulta difícil verlo como mi enemigo.

Alec asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes que olvidarlo, Isabella. No te hará ningún bien seguir torturándote.

—Lo sé —murmuró ella.

Alec caminó hasta la ventana, desde donde contempló los techos de las casas y los campos de la aldea.

—Dale tiempo al tiempo, Isabella. James también lo olvidará, y todo volverá a ser como antes —le dijo mientras inhalaba una profunda bocanada de aire—. ¿Ahora le dirás a nuestro padre la verdad?

Hubo un prolongado silencio, y al notar que Isabella no contestaba, Alec se volvió hacia ella.

La puerta estaba abierta y su hermana se había ido.

Cabalgaba como una loca, galopando por la aldea y dejando tras de sí una nube de polvo. Las calles estaban extrañamente vacías y los talleres de los artesanos permanecían cerrados. Le faltó poco para atropellar a un grupo de gallinas, que salieron volando y cacareando en todas las direcciones, pero ella iba tras James. Finalmente, se topó con un campesino que regresaba a su casa con las herramientas al hombro. Frenó en seco al caballo, para preguntarle al hombre si había visto a James, y en ese momento distinguió una nube de humo que se levantaba en la distancia, en las afueras de la aldea.

Isabella espoleó a su animal, dirigiéndose hacia la gruesa columna de humo negro que flotaba en el cielo rojizo del atardecer; cuando llegó a la última casa de la aldea, el olor a carne quemada le erizó la piel e hizo que su corazón latiera asustado. Encaminó a su caballo hacia el lugar, y el corazón dejó de latirle.

La mayor parte de los aldeanos —hombres, mujeres y niños— estaba reunida alrededor de una gran hoguera. Las llamas lamían el cielo enrojecido, y en medio del fuego yacía la forma carbonizada de un cuerpo humano. No se pudo mover durante varios segundos, pegada a la silla del caballo por un dolor inhumano. «Oh, Dios mío, Edward».

La angustia oprimió su corazón. Se quedó mirando la porción del cuerpo quemado que alguna vez había correspondido a la cara y que ahora no era más que una costra ennegrecida. La imagen de Edward se irguió en su mente: su fuerte mentón, sus labios sensuales, sus ojos misteriosos, y hasta el corte que ella misma le había hecho en la mejilla con su espada. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. «Mira lo que le han hecho al rostro de Edward», pensó con desesperación. Aquel rostro tan bello.

Desmontó, se abrió paso entre los campesinos que miraban el espectáculo y se colocó frente a la multitud. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se encontró delante del intenso calor que salía de la hoguera, un calor tan insoportable que la obligó a colocarse las manos en la cara.

A través de los dedos distinguió las deslumbrantes chispas que lanzaban las llamas al aire. El fuego había consumido por completo la piel del hombre, y a pesar de que lo intentó varias veces, no logró reconocer a Edward en sus despojos. Nunca lo sabría con seguridad, pensó con una desesperación que por poco la lleva a la locura. Las lágrimas le incendiaron los ojos, y finalmente, el olor a carne chamuscada le produjo náuseas, obligándola a retirarse.

James se le acercó. Isabella no vio en él a su hermano; vio en él a un torturador, al hombre que la había condenado a una eternidad de incertidumbre. Se abalanzó sobre él con los puños cerrados.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta! —gritó sobre el rugido de las llamas—. ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?

James le agarró las manos antes de que ella lo abofeteara, pero su embestida fue tan fuerte que lo obligó a retroceder. Su hermana luchaba salvajemente por liberarse de sus garras, acusándolo de haber incinerado el cadáver de Edward, pero James logró lanzarla al suelo, inmovilizó su cuerpo y le sujetó los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Isabella, sin embargo, no se rindió: gritaba y pataleaba como una gata arrinconada.

—¡Ya basta, Isabella, detente! —le ordenó sacudiéndole los hombros. Ella torció los brazos procurando liberarse, y sólo dejó de oponer resistencia cuando sintió que su hermano la golpeaba con dureza en el rostro. Las lágrimas brotaron entonces de sus ojos como pequeños torrentes de agua.

James la liberó y se apartó de ella. Isabella se sentó en el suelo y enterró su cara entre los brazos.

—Por el amor de Dios —le susurró James—, compórtate con cierta dignidad.

Isabella lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos y fuera de sus órbitas.

—Eres un bastardo —lo increpó.

—Era nuestro enemigo —contestó James.

—Nunca lo sabré con seguridad —lo interrumpió ella—. Nunca sabré si era él.

—Era él… —dijo su hermano.

Isabella lo miró durante largo rato. Era posible que James estuviera seguro, pero ella nunca podría estarlo. Siempre tendría dudas, y todo porque él, su hermano, había tenido que destruir a quien consideraba un enemigo. Se levantó despacio.

—Te odio —gruñó apretando los dientes antes de volver a abrirse paso entre la multitud. Caminó con altivo estoicismo hasta el caballo, se montó y regresó al castillo.

No miró hacia atrás.

A la mañana siguiente, la rabia que sentía en el corazón seguía siendo la misma. Buscó solaz en los establos, cepillando vigorosamente a su caballo de guerra y arreglándole las gruesas crines blancas. Había conseguido desenredárselas casi por completo, y ya se disponía a continuar cepillándole el lomo, cuando oyó el sonido de unos cascos en el patio, seguido por un grito de bienvenida.

Arrojó el cepillo a la tarima del establo, corrió hasta la puerta y divisó a un hombre que desmontaba de un caballo negro. Isabella notó que del hocico del caballo salía una espuma blanca, lo que significaba que el pobre animal había recorrido un largo trecho. Vio que James se acercaba al hombre y lo abrazaba. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, James asintió con la cabeza y después se dirigió al castillo. El hombre miró alrededor del patio y fue entonces cuando Isabella distinguió la insignia que adornaba su túnica. Era el asistente del condestable Charles d'Albret. Un cosquilleo de excitación pasó por la columna vertebral de Isabella. El hombre era un mensajero enviado por uno de los colaboradores más cercanos del rey.

A hurtadillas, avanzó detrás del recién llegado y de James y entró al gran salón en el momento en que su padre aparecía. Isabella se ocultó entre las sombras, apoyando su espalda contra las frías piedras del muro. Podía oírlo todo perfectamente.

—El condestable os envía sus saludos —dijo el mensajero—, y traigo un correo para el Ángel de la Muerte.

¡Un correo! ¡Un correo para ella! El condestable quería que combatiera a su lado… Después de todos los días de dolor, de soledad y de desprecio que había pasado, alguien, finalmente, la quería, y ese alguien era, después del rey, la persona más poderosa de Francia. Los pies de Isabella se movieron instintivamente, y comenzó a salir de las sombras.

—Mi hija está próxima a contraer matrimonio —dijo Aro—, y ya no peleará en más campañas.

Se quedó paralizada. Se le había olvidado por completo que ya no mandaba el ejército. La melancolía que la había abatido durante todos esos días la consumió de nuevo. Ya nunca más podría combatir. Ya nunca más podría empuñar su espada. Su vida había sido reducida a la rutina de engendrar y criar a los hijos del viejo ermitaño.

El mensajero dudó un momento antes de decir:

—Es una gran pérdida para Francia. Informaré al condestable sobre esta tragedia.

—¿Tragedia? —intervino una vez más Aro, aunque a la defensiva—. Pero si ya está en edad de casarse.

—Perdonadme, señor, no era mi intención insultaros. Sin embargo, es una tragedia que perdamos a tan valiente y leal caballero. Francia necesita a todos sus guerreros, y mucho más ahora, cuando Inglaterra se dispone a invadirnos.

—Yo soy el comandante del ejército ahora —dijo James—, y mis hombres, por supuesto, están a las órdenes del condestable.

—Pues el condestable ha dispuesto que todos los caballeros del reino, junto con sus ejércitos, se reúnan en Rouen.

—Estaremos allí en tres días.

—Se lo diré al condestable —respondió el mensajero.

—Pero primero debes descansar un rato —agregó Aro—. Ven, haré que te sirvan algo de comer y de beber.

Sus voces se desvanecieron al salir del cuarto e internarse en la cocina. Isabella corrió escaleras arriba, hacia su alcoba, pero sus piernas parecían no responderle y tuvo que sentarse en uno de los primeros escalones. Su ejército se iría sin ella. Su ejército tendría un nuevo comandante. Ella no podría combatir por Francia nunca más. Tenía que hacer algo. No podía quedarse sentada y permitir que el mundo siguiera su curso sin ella, una mujer de acción. ¡Ella era una De Swan! ¿Cómo era posible que no fuera capaz de ponerse de pie y enfrentarse a su padre?

Se incorporó y siguió subiendo las escaleras hacia su alcoba.

Isabella estaba sentada en un pequeño nicho que había junto a la ventana, mirando la espada que descansaba en su regazo. Como un espejo, el metal reflejaba su imagen. La larga cabellera le caía sobre los hombros, y algunos de sus rizos, primorosamente desplegados, llegaban hasta el filo del arma.

—No puedo imaginar que nunca más vaya a empuñarte. Que nunca más pueda ponerme mi armadura. Que nunca más pueda sentir la emoción de entrar a un campo de batalla —dijo en voz muy baja, dirigiéndose a su querida arma.

El frío metal descansaba en sus manos, calmándola extrañamente con su hipnótico poder. De pronto oyó unos gritos en el patio y se acercó a la ventana, desde la cual pudo ver que su ejército se preparaba para marchar hasta Rouen. Escrutó las filas de hombres hasta llegar a la cabeza, cerca de las puertas del castillo.

Con la ayuda de su escudero, James estaba montando en su caballo de guerra.

Un movimiento cerca de las puertas del castillo llamó su atención. Su padre descendía las escaleras con el pecho inflado de orgullo.

«¿Por qué se siente tan orgulloso de James? ¿Por qué se despide de mi hermano con una sonrisa, cuando a mí me despedía con una mueca de desprecio?», se dijo, desolada.

Cuando su padre se detuvo ante el caballo de James, Isabella se puso de pie.

«¿Por qué mira con tanta admiración a mi hermano, cuando a mí me miraba con un gesto inocultable de desaprobación?».

Aro pronunció unas palabras al oído de James y éste sonrió.

La mano de Isabella se aferró al puño de su espada.

«Algún día conoceré las respuestas a estas preguntas», se juró a sí misma.

Aro de Swan miró con admiración a su hijo menor. James estaba montado en su alazán de guerra, y su armadura dorada resplandecía en el gris nebuloso de la mañana. Los ojos de Aro brillaron y su voz resonó con orgullo cuando dijo:

—James, le haces justicia al apellido De Swan.

Alec acercó su caballo al de James.

—¿Dónde está Isabella? —preguntó.

Ante la mención de su nombre, la alegría que había en la cara de Aro se disipó.

—En su habitación —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Alec volvió sus ojos oscuros hacia la ventana de su hermana, y Aro notó la desilusión escrita en su rostro cuando comprobó que el espacio estaba vacío. Alec se dirigió a James:

—Los hombres están listos.

—Entonces nos vamos —afirmó James, y se puso a la cabeza de la marcha hacia la aldea, donde los campesinos esperaban en las calles para vitorear a los caballeros que marchaban hacia la victoria.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción, Aro dio la vuelta y entró a su castillo. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan complacido. Su hijo mandaba el ejército que iba a combatir a los ingleses.

Atravesó con aire desenvuelto el salón de la entrada y ya estaba a punto de empezar a subir las escaleras cuando oyó unos pasos suaves. Ella se le aproximaba con unos pantalones de campaña y una túnica del color de la crema. Su espalda estaba recta; su pelo negro se arremolinaba alrededor de los hombros como una gloriosa floración guerrera; sus ojos azules brillaban a la luz de las antorchas colgadas de las paredes. Su mano descansaba sobre el puño de la espada envainada. Él no reconoció a la mujer que se le aproximaba: nunca antes había visto el fuego que la consumía por dentro.

—Padre —le dijo Isabella—. Quisiera hablar contigo.

Aro dudó un momento, pero terminó aceptando y le mostró el camino de su biblioteca, un gran salón en donde había, contra la pared del fondo, cinco preciosos libros en sus respectivos atriles. Aro cerró la puerta detrás de Isabella. La luz del sol entraba por las dos altas ventanas que había frente a la puerta. El fuego había sido encendido en la chimenea empotrada entre las dos ventanas.

—Te sientes muy orgulloso de él, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó la joven con suavidad, aunque sin ocultar cierto resquemor en la voz.

Aro no se volvió. Mantuvo su mano sobre la manija de la cerradura, como si quisiera dejar abierta una posible vía de escape.

—¿Por qué, padre? Quiero saber por qué nunca me miras de esa manera.

—Ya no puedo sentirme orgulloso de ti —replicó con sequedad.

—No estoy hablando de ahora. Estoy hablando de cuando recibí el título de caballero, de cuando gané la batalla de Picardy, de cuando te traje al Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

Aro volvió a vivir los acontecimientos que ella nombraba. Imágenes fragmentadas pasaron otra vez por su mente, acompañadas de agudas y vividas emociones.

 _Desconcierto_ era la palabra. Una muchacha joven y bella, cubierta por una armadura y plantada, desafiante, delante de sus vecinos y de sus amigos. ¿Cómo podía su hija, una señorita, convertirse en un guerrero? Ella no debía rescatar; debía ¡ser rescatada!

 _Pesar_. También ésa era la palabra. Un castillo envuelto en llamas, de cuyo interior salían gruesas columnas de humo. Hombres armados sobre sus monturas gritando que habían obtenido la victoria. Una mujer joven caminando hacia él, pasando cuidadosamente sobre caballeros y caballos caídos. Ningún hombre querría a una mujer capaz de causar tanta muerte y desolación.

 _Curiosidad_. La tercera palabra. Un alto y oscuro caballero acercándose a él en medio de un salón repleto de gente. Era la leyenda. Era el gran Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Y en las sombras, en alguna parte, veía a su pequeña muchacha.

A través de todas estas imágenes, que se encendían y se apagaban de repente, le llegaban también los murmullos de la gente: «¿Es cierto que tiene un corazón de hielo?»; «¿es cierto que sus besos esclavizan a los hombres?»; «¿es cierto que es el Ángel de la Muerte?».

—Yo también soy una De Swan, padre. Yo también soy un guerrero. Merezco el mismo respeto que le muestras a James, y no un simple saludo informal lleno de desaprobación cuando regreso a casa —dijo Isabella.

Aro se volvió al fin hacia ella y contestó:

—Dios quiera que puedas ganarte el respeto de tu futuro esposo, pero yo no puedo respetar a un miembro de mi familia que me traiciona.

Hubo un largo silencio durante el cual Aro estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de las palabras que había pronunciado, pero eran palabras en las que creía.

Isabella miró con dureza a su padre y dijo finalmente:

—Durante toda mi vida he tratado de complacerte. Cuando era más joven, veía con envidia cómo mirabas a James y a Alec, y siempre quise que me miraras de la misma forma. Todo lo que he hecho en la vida lo he hecho por ti, padre. Es posible que te haya decepcionado, pero tú también me has decepcionado a mí. Siento decírtelo —añadió—, pero no me casaré con el conde.

—¿Qué?

Isabella levantó ligeramente la barbilla, con aire retador.

—Soy el Ángel de la Muerte y…

—¡Eres mi hija! —vociferó Aro.

—… y terminaré mis días en los campos de batalla —continuó implacablemente Isabella.

—¡Te lo prohíbo! —dijo Aro en medio del arrebato de ira—. Te quedarás en el castillo y te casarás con el conde Dumas. Te he permitido cultivar tus fantasías durante demasiado tiempo, Isabella, y ha sido mi mayor error. Debí acabar con todas estas tonterías cuando tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Lo ojos de Isabella lo miraron con amarga resolución y luego, con paso firme, se dirigió hasta la puerta.

—¡Te lo prohíbo, Isabella! —gritó Aro a sus espaldas—. ¿Me has escuchado? Por todo lo sagrado que hay en este mundo, ¡te casarás con el conde Dumas!

Isabella cerró la puerta con un violento golpe y caminó por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Aro apretó las manos y, con un grito de furia, estrelló sus puños contra la mesa de madera que había al lado de la puerta. La madera crujió bajo sus golpes de rabia y la mesa se rompió.


	25. Capitulo 23

CAPITULO 23

El caballo de James se sobresaltó y saltó hacia un lado, relinchando nerviosamente, pero su jinete lo tranquilizó con un hábil tirón de riendas.

Un rayo partió el cielo en dos, y cayó en el campo baldío que había a su izquierda. Una nube de polvo se levantó en el punto de impacto de la descarga eléctrica. Las nubes, antes blancas, se habían oscurecido rápidamente, hasta convertirse en una cadena de algodón sucio que serpenteaba hacia ellos desde la izquierda. El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, y mientras sus silbidos crecían en intensidad, las tropas se aquietaron.

De repente, Alec detuvo a su animal, esforzándose por otear la gran extensión de tierra baldía.

James siguió la mirada de su hermano. El campo vacío se extendía hasta el oscuro horizonte gris. El fin de la tierra baldía no estaba a la vista por ninguna parte. Un trueno resonó encima de sus cabezas y un punto oscuro apareció en el horizonte, claramente visible contra el impoluto cielo gris.

Un rayo iluminó de nuevo el firmamento, esta vez en lo más alto, y el trueno que siguió pareció un toque de alerta al ejército. El punto negro en el campo creció hasta que pudieron ver que se trataba de un caballo, un caballo cuyo jinete lo obligaba a galopar sin descanso.

El estallido de otro trueno hizo que algunos caballos levantaran las patas delanteras, arremetiendo con ellas contra el aire turbulento.

El jinete continuaba galopando hacia ellos, acompañado por el brillo de los relámpagos, saludado por truenos ensordecedores.

James sacó su espada y, al salir de la vaina, el metal silbó en el aire como una serpiente en el momento del ataque.

—Al demonio lo recibimos con la muerte.

—¡Espera! —dijo Alec, agarrando las riendas del corcel de James para impedir que se moviera—. Conozco ese caballo.

James volvió la vista hacia el jinete y, lentamente, los rasgos de su cara indicaron que lo había reconocido.

—Dios mío —murmuró.

Un nuevo trueno resonó en el cielo cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a aporrear la tierra.

El jinete se detuvo a menos de veinte pasos de James. Su blanco caballo de guerra piafaba en señal de desafío.

Durante un largo rato nadie se movió, hasta que James volvió a envainar la espada, parpadeó para quitarse la lluvia de los ojos y murmuró:

—Bienvenida, Ángel.

Isabella se quitó el yelmo. Lo notó resbaladizo; el metal estaba frío y húmedo a causa de la lluvia, ahora intensa. Con reverencia, colocó el yelmo en el suelo, al lado de la estera que le serviría para dormir. Alec le había sugerido que, si al final iba, compartieran su tienda, y ella había aceptado. Después de días de continuo cabalgar, le dolían hasta los más pequeños huesos.

El ejército había llegado a Rouen poco antes del atardecer. Ella se quedó con los hombres para levantar el campamento mientras sus dos hermanos iban a la aldea a buscar al condestable Charles d'Albret, el comandante del rey que dirigía la lucha contra los ingleses.

Isabella se dispuso a desatar las correas de cuero que sostenían las protecciones metálicas de sus hombreras.

Alec no le había preguntado qué estaba haciendo allí, y James ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra.

Tras quitarse las protecciones de los hombros, procedió a hacer lo mismo con las de los brazos. Era difícil quitarse la armadura sin la ayuda de un escudero, pero no podía pedirle ayuda a nadie. Su orgullo no se lo permitía. Y al no saber lo que el destino le tenía reservado, había preferido dejar a Mel y a Gavin en el castillo.

Finalmente, quitó la última capa de su armadura: la cota de malla. Isabella no había sido invitada a la reunión con el condestable y, en cierto sentido, se alegraba de ello. Si él también sospechaba que ella era una traidora… Ya había sido suficientemente duro cabalgar al lado de los hombres, a muchos de los cuales conocía desde hacía muchos años, y ver que se burlaban de ella. Había percibido el continuo cambio de posición en las filas, el constante apartarse cada vez que ella se les acercaba, y había visto que la gente que solía respetarla ahora la miraba con amargo desprecio.

Isabella desenvainó la espada y, al girarla, vio que su cara se reflejaba en la superficie del frío metal. El pelo le caía hasta la cintura, enmarañado y lleno de sudor y de polvo. Alrededor de sus ojos se dibujaban anillos de preocupación y el cutis parecía de lino. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado Edward que ella era bonita? Recordó cómo sus fuertes brazos la estrechaban y cómo su aliento masculino le calentaba las mejillas y el cuerpo entero. Y sus ojos. Cómo brillaban de deseo al recorrerla, inflamándola de pasión con el resplandor de sus pupilas.

De repente, la recorrió un escalofrío. Sintió que unos ojos la miraban.

Unos ojos encendidos por el deseo. Suspiró y levantó la cabeza.

Pero la tienda estaba vacía.

Durante un momento, había creído que Edward… Fantasmas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza tristemente, volvió a mirar su arma. La empuñadura estaba fría, el filo agudo. No era, sin embargo, un consuelo. No podía amarla, y ella tampoco podía devolverle amor. Ya no, porque ahora la imagen de un hombre se le había grabado en el corazón. Su piel ansiaba sus caricias, su corazón ansiaba su presencia.

«¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Está muerto! Nunca más lo veré».

Isabella se recostó en la estera que le servía de cama e intentó dormir. Pero la cara del Príncipe rondaba en la oscuridad, justo encima de ella, como lo había hecho desde que saltó por la ventana. Esa noche, una inquietante sensación en la parte baja del abdomen le haría imposible conciliar el sueño.

Un sonido amortiguado. Isabella se apartó instintivamente de él. A través de la oscuridad, vio los contornos ensombrecidos de un hombre y el resplandor de la hoja de una espada que se clavaba en las mantas, a pocos centímetros de ella.

Isabella saltó del lecho, mirando cómo el hombre retiraba la espada de las mantas y se le enfrentaba como una cobra dispuesta a morder en cualquier momento. Dirigió la vista hacia la estera, en busca de la espada que yacía debajo. Dio un paso atrás, esperando que el intruso se alejara de su arma. Aun en la oscuridad, Isabella podía ver el odio que brillaba en aquellos ojos. El hombre se enderezó y se puso de pie sobre la estera.

—Traidora.

El gruñido salió de la oscuridad como una flecha, perforando el corazón de Isabella. Al seguir retrocediendo, el hombre sacó una daga y la embistió. Ella pensó que estaba preparada para esquivar la arremetida, pero el cuchillo logró hacerle un corte en la mano y un dolor agudo le atravesó el brazo. Rápidamente apretó la mano contra la herida abierta y continuó retirándose hacia atrás. Había subestimado los reflejos del intruso.

Debía olvidar el dolor, debía controlarlo, se dijo en silencio. Sólo tenía que llegar hasta donde estaba su espada. Vaciló un momento ante la mirada del intruso y, como era previsible, el hombre se le acercó para matarla. Ella golpeó el brazo que sujetaba la daga con su puño ensangrentado y le enterró una rodilla en el estómago antes de darse la vuelta y lanzarse sobre su espada.

Rozó con los dedos la empuñadura metálica de su arma. ¡La tenía!

Entonces el hombre la agarró del pelo, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás.

Ella soltó un pequeño grito al ser alejada de su espada, con la mano vacía.

Entre aguijonazos de dolor, oyó el crujido de la cortina de la tienda al abrirse. Luego escuchó el choque del metal contra el metal y, de repente, el dolor se había ido. Isabella saltó hacia delante cuando el hombre le soltó el pelo, logró empuñar la espada. Se dio la vuelta y se irguió con el arma en posición de combate.

Dos eran ahora las sombras que se recortaban contra la tienda blanca. El brazo con el cual James sostenía su arma estaba extendido, y la punta de su espada se alojaba en el pecho del hombre desconocido.

El atacante se desplomó.

Una sensación de alivio la inundó de manera tan completa que por un momento se olvidó de las dolorosas pulsaciones de su brazo, y sólo cuando el dolor volvió a hacerse presente se acordó de que estaba herida. Soltó la espada, se agarró la mano y se sentó pesadamente sobre la estera.

James sacó su espada del pecho del intruso y miró a Isabella.

—¿Por qué tuviste que venir aquí? ¿Por qué te has unido a mi ejército? —le preguntó con rudeza.

Isabella lo miró desconcertada.

—¡Sabías que esto iba a pasar! —continuó diciendo su hermano—. Los hombres ya no confían en ti.

Había sido advertida por su padre, pero no había querido admitir que uno de sus propios soldados pudiera querer matarla. El dolor era insoportable.

—Dime tú, ¿por qué permitiste que me uniera a tu ejército? ¿Por qué no me enviaste de nuevo a casa?

James encendió una vela y su pálida luz iluminó la tienda. No hizo caso a la pregunta de su hermana.

—¿Por qué no te fuiste a un lugar seguro? ¿Por qué no te marchaste con Kate y su marido?

—¡Sabes muy bien que eso no podía hacerlo! —gritó ella—. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me interponga entre Kate y su marido? —gritó, apretándose la mano en medio de una mueca de dolor.

James se le acercó.

—Estás herida, Isabella.

Ella miró la mano y se alejó.

—No es nada —contestó con terquedad.

James miró al hombre muerto, sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su hermana.

—Aquí no hay sitio para ti —dijo con la voz calmada.

—Eso ya me lo has dicho —contestó Isabella.

James fue hasta una mesa cercana, retiró una servilleta de lino que había sobre su superficie y se la entregó a la joven.

—Si no hubiera pasado por aquí casualmente, estarías muerta.

Isabella recibió la servilleta y distraídamente se limpió la sangre.

—Y si me caso con el conde Dumas, el resultado será el mismo.

Los ojos azules de James bailaban a la luz de la vela cuando la miró y le dijo:

—Preferiría que te unieras a mi ejército antes de casarte con ese viejo ermitaño.

Isabella levantó los ojos, sorprendida, hacia su hermano, y cuando el desconcierto se desvaneció, apartó la mirada.

—No iré al castillo de los De Swan, ni siquiera después de la guerra —anunció.

—¿Y qué harás, entonces? —preguntó James con una mezcla de incredulidad y rabia en la voz.

—No soy una inútil. Viviré de mi habilidad.

—¿Te volverás una mercenaria? —preguntó él con disgusto—. Nadie te contratará. Nadie contratará a una traidora.

—¡No puedo regresar!

—No volveríamos a verte de nuevo —respondió él en voz baja.

James tenía razón. Nunca más volvería a ver a su familia, a menos que, por alguna casualidad, Alec o James entraran al servicio del mismo señor que la había contratado a ella. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Debes decirle a Kate que la echaré de menos. Y que no soy una traidora.

James trató de mirarla a los ojos, pero ella lo esquivó.

—¿Crees que vas a morir en la batalla contra los ingleses?

—Si no me derriba un caballero inglés —sonrió Isabella con tristeza—, uno de nuestros propios hombres me apuñalará por la espalda.

—¡Entonces no luches, vete! —replicó James con furia.

Isabella se quedó mirándolo, extrañamente pensativa.

—Tengo que hacerlo —respondió—. Tengo que luchar como nunca antes he luchado. Tengo que derribar a cuantos enemigos sea posible derribar. Es la única manera de recobrar mi honor.

—No tienes que hacerlo —dijo James, agachando la cabeza.

—Sólo desearía poder convencerte de que nunca he traicionado a nuestro reino.

James apretó los dientes, pero cuando levantó los ojos hacia ella, Isabella vio una cosa extraña. Los ojos azules de su hermano, tan parecidos a los suyos, estaban llenos de lágrimas. Quedó tan sorprendida que no pudo decir una palabra.

James se irguió en toda su estatura, hasta quedar muy por encima de ella. Asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, caminando hasta la entrada de la tienda. Salió, y sólo después de que lo hiciera, Isabella se preguntó si sus lágrimas eran de remordimiento, de culpa o simplemente de amor y pena.

Tres semanas después, Isabella tenía al ejército francés a sus espaldas: cincuenta mil hombres que bloqueaban el camino a Calais. Cuando los ingleses se aproximaron, los caballeros franceses se pusieron sus relucientes armaduras y desplegaron sus banderas, que rápidamente se inclinaban ante las arremetidas constantes del viento y de la lluvia.

Isabella estaba montada en su blanco caballo de batalla, cuyos cascos, al salpicar en su elegante marcha, le habían manchado de barro la capa. Los ingleses se desplegaban sobre la planicie que tenía ante ella, igualmente empapados por el aguacero. Estimó que serían unos diez mil hombres en armas. Durante un instante recordó a Edward sudando bajo los efectos del polvo de la verdad…, cuando le había dicho que no había sino cinco mil de aquellos soldados. Isabella frunció el ceño. Un mal presagio se instaló, como un peso tremendo, en la boca de su estómago. ¿El rey Enrique había recibido refuerzos? Esa debía de ser la respuesta. ¿De dónde más podían venir los hombres adicionales? Sin embargo, en número de soldados el ejército francés seguía siendo cuatro o cinco veces mayor.

—¡Los aplastaremos como a insectos! —anunció el conde de Alençon blandiendo el puño amenazadoramente hacia los ingleses.

Sus palabras fueron seguidas por más amenazas de venganza, de muerte y de tortura. Por el campo se extendió un auténtico clamor. Isabella no se sumó a las voces guerreras. Miraba silenciosamente al enemigo. Había algo en aquella situación que la inquietaba. Podía ser la manera tan calmada en que los ingleses miraban a los franceses, o podía ser la actitud arrogante de los soldados que la rodeaban, una excesiva confianza que fácilmente podía conducirlos a la derrota. Una sensación de fatalidad se apoderó de ella. Era tan intensa como el hedor de la guerra, y luchó por deshacerse del extraño sentimiento.

—Hoy no atacarán —le dijo Isabella a Alec.

Alec miró hacia la puesta del sol, oculto tras nubes grises.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—Deberíamos acampar en Maisoncelles.

—Deja que los hombres duerman donde están —intervino James—. Esperaremos las primeras luces del día.

—Que así sea —replicó Alec, y empezó a cabalgar por el campo, pasando la voz.

Mientras las banderas y demás enseñas eran enrolladas en sus respectivas lanzas y los caballeros comenzaban a quitarse las armaduras empapadas por la lluvia, Alec regresó al lado de Isabella, espoleando su caballo hasta quedar junto a ella.

—Estás temblando —le dijo—. Deberías quitarte esas ropas mojadas.

Isabella apenas lo oyó. Sintió que su caballo se resbalaba y miró hacia abajo. Una gruesa capa de lodo amenazaba con tragarse las patas del animal, cubriéndole los cascos.

Observó con atención el campo y vio que el suelo estaba en todas partes húmedo y que los hombres y sus caballos, mientras iban de un lado para otro, creaban todavía más barro. A sus costados se elevaban varias hileras de árboles gigantescos cuyas ramas más altas parecían vigilar el campo como si estuvieran ansiosas de ver la batalla que iba a comenzar tarde o temprano.

—Este campo no es apto para combatir a los ingleses. Deberíamos retirarnos hacia un suelo más sólido —dijo Isabella al tiempo que Alec, en silencio, inspeccionaba los alrededores—. El suelo está resbaladizo, y con el peso de nuestras armaduras, por no hablar de nuestros caballos, me temo que tendremos problemas.

—Los hombres del rey Enrique han recorrido un largo camino— contestó Alec—. Están cansados y lejos de sus casas. Serán fáciles de derrotar.

—El campo es demasiado estrecho y nuestros hombres están demasiado apretados los unos contra los otros —musitó Isabella—. Tendremos problemas para maniobrar y utilizar a nuestros arqueros. No sé en qué está pensando el condestable al aceptar la batalla en este sitio.

—Estoy en desacuerdo contigo. Con todos nuestros hombres, ¿cómo podemos perder?

Su hermana lo miró con la frente arrugada.

—No te preocupes, Isabella. El día de mañana nos traerá la victoria.

«Esta arrogancia será la perdición de los franceses», pensó Isabella.


	26. Capitulo 24

CAPITULO 24

Isabella de Swan ya se había despertado cuando llegó la mañana de aquel fatídico día de octubre del año 1415. Había salido de la tienda de su hermano y sus labios se curvaron inmediatamente al ver que el amanecer despuntaba en el horizonte. Los apocados rayos rojos del sol sólo traían consigo una fría humedad, un mojado escalofrío que le taladraba los huesos.

Se volvió hacia el punto del que procedía el ruido de unos cascos y divisó a dos mensajeros franceses que cabalgaban por el campo embarrado. Regresaban del campamento inglés. Por un instante tuvo la tenue esperanza de que hubieran tenido éxito en sus negociaciones, pero sabía que, si los comandantes ingleses eran como Edward, nunca se rendirían, aunque estuvieran en una desventaja de mil a uno. Y a juzgar por la solemne expresión de sus rostros, intuía que tenía razón.

Apartó la vista de los mensajeros para estudiar las posiciones francesas. El condestable había dispuesto que el ejército se ubicara entre Tramecourt, a la izquierda, y Agincourt, a la derecha, cortando el paso del ejército inglés hacia Calais. Sin embargo, el campo que tenían por delante estaba reducido a poco más o menos un kilómetro, por los bosques que rodeaban las dos aldeas.

Frunció el ceño al notar que la mayor parte de la nobleza francesa, ansiosa de participar en la derrota y liquidación de Enrique y de su ejército, parecía haberse colocado en las primeras filas del combate. Los duques, los condes y los barones habían reemplazado a muchos de los humildes arqueros y ballesteros, que eran cruciales para la ejecución exitosa del plan de batalla. ¿Cómo podían ser efectivos si se hallaban tan alejados de la línea de ataque? Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Sabes que el condestable ha prometido que cortará tres dedos de la mano derecha a todos los arqueros que caigan prisioneros, para evitar así que puedan volver los arcos y disparar sus flechas contra nosotros?

Isabella vio que Alec salía de la tienda. Fingió no haber oído su pregunta. La idea le revolvía el estómago.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento, Alec —le dijo a su hermano, mirando al enemigo en la distancia.

—Tus malos presentimientos se deben a que tienes el estómago vacío —contestó él asiéndola del brazo—. Ven, vamos a comer algo antes de que empiece la batalla.

Isabella se resistió. Permaneció donde estaba, y miró a Alec de reojo.

—No tengo hambre —respondió sin contarle que había tratado de beber una copa de cerveza al despertar esa mañana y que, temerosa de marearse, había tomado sólo un sorbo.

Los hombres se pusieron nerviosos cuando pasó más de una hora y los ingleses seguían inmóviles, sin atacar. Las banderas ondeaban al viento, y había tantas que el condestable tuvo que ordenar que muchas de ellas fueran recogidas, para que todo el mundo tuviera una buena visión de las tropas enemigas. En ese momento, Isabella había terminado de ponerse su armadura completa y ya se había subido a la silla de su blanco caballo de guerra.

Acariciaba el cuello del brioso animal, susurrándole palabras de aliento, cuando un ruido intenso y una frenética actividad la indujeron a fijar su atención en el campo embarrado que tenía delante de sí.

¡Los ingleses habían comenzado a avanzar!

El caballo corcoveó nerviosamente debajo de ella y una creciente tensión hizo que el aire se volviera aún más denso. Vio que el ejército enemigo se aproximaba y sintió la ansiedad de los hombres que se reunían a sus espaldas a la espera de que el condestable diera la orden de enfrentarse al enemigo.

Tan repentinamente como habían comenzado a avanzar, los ingleses se detuvieron a una distancia de cerca de doscientos metros, y empezaron a enterrar en el suelo embarrado largas estacas de madera con las puntas mirando hacia el cielo. Se aglomeraron detrás de las estacas e Isabella vio que preparaban sus arcos.

¡Arqueros! ¡Muchos arqueros! Sin embargo, bajo los efectos del polvo de la verdad, Edward le había contado que el ejército inglés tenía pocos arqueros y que los pocos que había no se distinguían por su habilidad. ¿Se trataba entonces de una treta? ¿Era posible que no fueran arqueros sino simples elementos de distracción para intimidar a los franceses?

El caballo de Isabella siguió corcoveando, sintiendo la ansiedad de la amazona, y ésta necesitó una mano firme para calmarlo. Mano firme que no le sirvió, sin embargo, para calmarse a sí misma.

A la izquierda de Isabella, el conde Clugnet exclamó:

—Tomaré algunos de mis hombres y daré un rodeo por el oeste para caer encima de los arqueros. Y usted, conde William, tomará doscientos hombres y marchará hacia el este, hacia Agincourt. ¡Les cortaremos la cabeza a estos arqueros ingleses antes de que puedan hacernos daño!

Los dos caballeros se alejaron, seguidos por sus hombres, que gritaban palabras desafiantes para que todos pudieran oírlas.

Los ingleses, por su parte, estallaron en vítores y comenzaron a moverse de nuevo. Simultáneamente, Isabella vio que una densa nube se levantaba de la tierra y venía hacia los franceses como un enjambre de langostas. ¡Flechas! Bajó rápidamente la cabeza, sabiendo que las flechas no penetrarían en su armadura, y le clavó las espuelas al caballo.

El animal corrió al encuentro de los ingleses, pero Isabella sintió que sus cascos se enterraban penosamente en el barro, un barro tan profundo que le resultaba difícil levantar las patas. Poco a poco los franceses se fueron agrupando a sus espaldas, más el lodo retardaba sus movimientos y las flechas seguían lloviendo sobre ellos.

Isabella se defendió con el escudo. Podía oír los gritos de sus compatriotas, y cuando levantó la vista se sorprendió de lo efectivo y hábiles que eran los arqueros ingleses. Muchos de sus hombres yacían muertos a su alrededor, con las flechas clavadas en las carnes expuestas.

La rabia la sobrecogió. Edward había mentido. ¡Había mentido bajo los efectos del polvo de la verdad! Los arqueros no se caracterizaban, precisamente, por su mala puntería. ¡Todo lo contrario!

No tuvo tiempo de considerar las consecuencias desastrosas de lo que había sucedido, porque su caballo tropezó en el fango y la tiró de la silla. Por fortuna, y gracias a la agilidad de sus piernas, logró incorporarse de inmediato. El caballo cayó de rodillas antes de recobrar el equilibrio, e Isabella alcanzó a espantarlo para que no lo lastimaran las flechas.

Al su alrededor crecía la furia de la batalla. Los franceses se encontraban tan densamente aglomerados que muchos de ellos apenas podían levantar las armas, y menos aún podían controlar a sus animales. A ella casi la golpean en la cara los cascos de un caballo que relinchaba de miedo al ver que sus congéneres se dispersaban en todas las direcciones. Isabella empuñó la espada con las dos manos. Perderla en ese momento significaba la muerte. Otro caballero chocó contra ella. «¡Esto es una locura!», pensó. «¡Aún no hemos salido al encuentro del enemigo y ya estamos en plena guerra contra nosotros mismos!».

En medio de la confusión, oyó que alguien tocaba retirada. Trató de volverse y de seguir la orden, pero no lo pudo hacer a causa de la caótica desbandada de sus hombres, a quienes el barro les impedía moverse con la rapidez requerida.

De repente, los ingleses atacaron e Isabella quedó inmersa en el torbellino de la batalla. Se vio rodeada de espadas que chocaban las unas contra las otras, de lanzas que cortaban el aire con aterradores silbidos y de innumerables gritos de muerte. El barro le succionaba los pies, pero aun así consiguió neutralizar a los enemigos que se le echaban encima desde todos los flancos.

Tras enfrentarse con arrojo al enésimo grupo de hombres que intentaba acribillarla, levantó la cabeza y evaluó su posición rápidamente. Las espadas chocaban a su alrededor. El campo estaba cubierto de cadáveres. Los caballeros se debatían entre el barro, lentos como tortugas. El peso de sus armaduras los paralizaba. Isabella se acercó a un soldado que intentaba ponerse de pie, lo agarró del brazo, le ayudó a levantarse y volvió a inspeccionar el campo. No pudo obedecer la orden de retirada porque los angustiados franceses que no se habían replegado, en su afán de conquistar la fama y la gloria, la empujaban hacia delante.

Su única opción era lanzarse contra el enemigo. Su mirada se cruzó con la del caballero que estaba junto a ella y vio que el miedo le abrasaba los ojos. Isabella comprendió que era uno de esos miembros de la nobleza que no conocían los rigores de la guerra y que seguramente moriría si ella no le ayudaba.

—¡Mantente cerca de mí! —le ordenó con firmeza.

Isabella tomaba aliento, preparándose para la refriega, cuando notó que dos soldados de a pie miraban hacia un lado y hacia el otro en medio de la confusión y la desesperación. De alguna manera habían sido separados de las tropas de su señor.

—¡Seguidme! —les gritó, y ellos la obedecieron.

Con los tres hombres detrás de ella, embistió con su proverbial furia contra las filas del enemigo, abriéndose paso a espadazos y permitiendo que sus instintos de guerrero la condujeran hacia delante. Podía sentir que los hombres combatían a su lado con renovada confianza y oía sus armas chocar contra los ingleses con creciente vigor. Sonrió ferozmente, con los dientes apretados, cuando la lucha se intensificó a su alrededor.

Luego, ensordecida por los lamentos de los heridos, sus ojos cayeron sobre Alec. Estaba sentado sobre su caballo, con la armadura cubierta de sangre, cuando de pronto lo golpeó una flecha en la parte baja del estómago y lo tiró al fango.

—¡No! —vociferó Isabella, y las piernas le dolieron con el esfuerzo que hizo para tratar de sacar los pies del barro.

Corrió como pudo hacia su hermano. De repente, un caballero inglés le cortó el paso, obligándola a ponerse en guardia. Un grito salvaje de frustración salió de su angustiada garganta cuando blandió la espada hacia la cabeza de su enemigo, que se defendió con presteza. Las dos armas chocaron en el aire, echando chispas azules por todos lados.

Isabella lo embistió con toda la fortaleza que fue capaz de reunir en ese momento y, de pronto, inexplicablemente, se congeló: no podía moverse, no podía respirar. Lo habían delatado sus ojos. Sus grandes ojos negros. Los reconoció a través del visor de su yelmo.

—Edward —exclamó con la voz entrecortada.

Isabella alcanzó a distinguir que su contendiente también abría la boca, en señal de reconocimiento. Sintió una conmoción absoluta, como si el mundo desapareciese a su alrededor. Sintió una explosión de dolor en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.


	27. Capitulo 25

CAPITULO 25

—¡Isabella!

Edward depuso la espada y estuvo a punto de alargar una mano hacia ella cuando de repente vio que se desplomaba sobre sus rodillas y luego caía al suelo. Notó con horror que la sangre se acumulaba en la base de su yelmo. Había caído encima de las armaduras de dos caballeros que habían muerto antes que ella.

Muerta. A Edward se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, y ante ese solo pensamiento, se quedó helado. Oyó que alguien se movía detrás de él, y con una perfecta reacción instintiva giró sobre sí mismo para detener el avance de un caballero francés. Su adversario lo atacó con golpes certeros, que lo obligaron a retroceder varios pasos, pero Edward era un guerrero bien entrenado, tan bien entrenado que sus habilidades innatas se habían convertido en un hábito. Es más: se habían convertido en lo único que lo mantenía ahora con vida. Luchaba como un autómata, sin pensar en la batalla, porque la única persona que ahora existía en su mente era Isabella.

De pronto, la espada de su adversario se estrelló contra su armadura y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La ira fluyó por todas las venas de su cuerpo y la fuerza retornó a sus piernas. Gritando como un animal salvaje, Edward blandió la espada con una pericia y una fortaleza respaldadas por sus muchos años de experiencia militar. Las hojas metálicas chocaron en el aire una vez más y, aprovechando un descuido del francés, Edward se abalanzó sobre él y le enterró el arma hasta la empuñadura.

Pero tenía que terminar la batalla. Tenía que llegar a donde estaba Isabella. Luchó como un hombre poseído por el demonio. Sus ojos negros brillaban a través de la visera del yelmo, y cuando abatía a un hombre se enfrentaba enseguida al siguiente. Su sed de sangre francesa era insaciable.

Tras batirse contra un capitán como un tigre, se volvió para defenderse de un nuevo enemigo, pero ya no había enemigos a su alcance. Los únicos que vio fueron sus propios hombres: algunos empeñados en su último encuentro, otros a la espera de su próximo adversario.

La batalla había terminado.

Edward comenzó a buscar desesperadamente a Isabella entre los caídos, pero el campo estaba cubierto de montones de cuerpos sobre montones de cuerpos. Después de algunos minutos de andar buscándola por todas partes, vio que los siniestros mendigos saqueadores de cadáveres, los buitres humanos que aparecían al final de todas las batallas, descendían de las colinas adyacentes para entregarse al despojo de los muertos, y cuando se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos le cortaba el cuello a un caballero francés, la sangre que brotó de la herida tiñó de rojo el recuerdo de Isabella. El mendigo hundió sus manos en la bolsa del caballero y le robó todos los objetos de valor que pudo encontrar.

Edward no fue capaz de resistir el pensamiento de que uno de esos hombres pudiera profanar el cuerpo de Isabella. Tenía que encontrarla.

—Vamos, perro sarnoso —le dijo Rafe a su compañero. Vestido con una prenda sucia de color castaño que le colgaba hasta las rodillas, vuelta a la altura de los codos y deshilachada en los puños, Rafe parecía ser uno de esos hombres para quienes la vida entera no ha sido más que una batalla. Se tambaleó hasta el siguiente caballero con los pies descalzos deslizándose en el barro.

—Creo que me he cortado un maldito dedo con una de las espadas— dijo McDowell, su compañero, tratando de agarrarse el pie metido en el fango. Era un hombre ya viejo y con la cabeza llena de canas. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de costras de barro, con la piel apenas oculta tras una túnica y unos pantalones de media pierna que caían de sus extremidades como un trapo viejo que ya sobrepasó hace mucho su vida útil.

—Vamos, deja de quejarte. No hay tiempo para eso.

Rafe se inclinó sobre el caballero y le quitó el yelmo de la cabeza. El caballero emitió un gemido y Rafe se quedó estupefacto.

—¡Está vivo! —le gritó a su compañero.

—Maldito cerdo —contestó McDowell. Se arrodilló en el fango, se llevó una mano al cinturón y extrajo una daga. Le destapó el cuello al caballero, exponiendo al sol sus carnes, y acercó el filo de la daga a su cuello para cortar las cuerdas de cuero que sostenían la bolsa del caballero.

—No te olvides de sus manos —dijo Rafe mientras recibía la bolsa. McDowell dirigió los ojos hacia las manos del caballero. Le quitó el guante metálico de la armadura y levantó su mano desnuda. Un anillo brilló en el primer dedo del caballero. McDowell se lo quitó y se lo entregó a Rafe.

—¡Caray! —exclamó este último, llevándoselo a la boca para morderlo—. Creo que es de oro macizo.

Su compañero le golpeó la pierna y Rafe protestó antes de escupir el anillo en la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? —dijo molesto—. ¿Asfixiarme? Casi me atraganto.

—Mira, compadre —respondió McDowell mientras se agachaba sobre otro de los caballeros caídos, esperando encontrar quién sabe qué riquezas, y le retiraba suavemente el yelmo.

—¡Por todos los dioses del universo! —lo interrumpió Rafe—. ¡Es ella! ¡Es el Ángel de la Muerte!

McDowell empujó a Rafe a un lado y se arrodilló junto a la cabeza del caballero, tocándole el pelo con sus manos manchadas de sangre y de barro.

—Le cortaremos unos cuantos mechones para que nos sirvan de prueba —murmuró—. Si no, nadie nos creerá —y volvió a empuñar la daga.

Rafe se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio aparecer el demonio, surgido de quién sabe dónde, y se dirigió hacia ellos. Sus ojos brillaban con un extraño destello rojo, como los ojos del diablo en persona, y Rafe supo de inmediato quién era.

—¡McDowell! —gruñó.

—¿No ves que estoy ocupado? —preguntó McDowell.

—Mira.

De repente, un peso tan intenso que amenazaba con aplastarlo cayó sobre los hombros de McDowell para luego levantarlo en el aire y dejarlo con los pies colgando. Sintió un dolor muy fuerte en hombros y brazos y soltó la daga.

—¡Es mía! —le dijo Satanás.

Sus palabras parecían salir de las profundidades del infierno, ya que apenas movió los labios.

—Le ruego que nos perdone, señor… —intervino mansamente Rafe, y cuando vio que lo miraban unos ojos negros que lo dejaban clavado al suelo, comenzó a tartamudear—. Su… su Alteza… Su… su Reverencia… Pri… Príncipe de las… de las Tinieblas… Yo… yo creo que está muerta.

Por primera vez, los ojos sombríos del Príncipe de las Tinieblas se posaron en la mujer. Soltó a McDowell, quien cayó como una piedra al suelo, y se inclinó sobre el Ángel de la Muerte.

—Reza por estar equivocado —acotó sin demora el demonio.

Rafe dio una vuelta nerviosa alrededor del cuerpo de la mujer y fue a parar al lado de su compañero. Los dos mendigos intercambiaron un par de miradas y miraron al Príncipe de las Tinieblas… para encontrar que sus arrebatados ojos negros estaban fijos en ellos. El diablo se irguió muy lentamente y Rafe se percató de que sus rodillas temblaban.

—¡Largo de aquí! —les gritó el caballero inglés, cuyos ojos brillaban como si los fuegos del infierno hubieran saltado a la vida dentro de su cuerpo.

Los dos mendigos trataron de huir aterrorizados. McDowell resbaló y cayó entre el barro y la sangre del campo de batalla, pero se levantó rápidamente y corrió detrás de Rafe.

Edward esperó hasta perder de vista al par de carroñeros y luego se volvió hacia ella.

—Isabella —dijo, arrodillándose de nuevo a su lado. Y luego, aún más tiernamente—: Ángel.

Le deslizó la mano por detrás de la nuca e intentó levantarle la cabeza, tratando de despertarla, pero al sentir humedad retiró la mano y vio que sus dedos estaban manchados de sangre.

La angustia estremeció su cuerpo. Levantó a Isabella en sus brazos, quitándole de encima las piernas de otro caballero caído.

—Oh, Dios, Isabella —susurró con infinita tristeza, deseando por enésima vez que ella no fuera un caballero y, especialmente, un caballero enemigo.

A grandes zancadas, la llevó a su tienda.

Edward se concentró en la cara de Isabella. Con toda la gentileza del mundo, le pasó la tela sobre las mejillas, limpiándole el fango. Ya le había quitado la armadura y le había vendado la herida que tenía en la nuca. Durante todo el proceso, ella no se había movido. Ni siquiera se había quejado.

Edward sentía su estómago tan tenso que pensó que iba a estallar. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que le dolía en el pecho, pero una intensa opresión le constreñía los pulmones hasta el punto de que apenas podía respirar. Pensó que iba a caer enfermo, y notó que no podía apartar los ojos del sombrío rostro de Isabella, que parecía dormir: sus rasgos estaban totalmente relajados, sus labios apenas abiertos.

Edward sintió una repentina necesidad de ella. Quería besarla. Quería introducir su lengua en su boca. El recuerdo de sus besos lo había perseguido con su delicada fragancia de rosas durante las últimas semanas, torturándolo en sus largas noches solitarias, y pensó en el juramento que le había hecho en el momento en que se separó de ella: «Te volveré a encontrar». Varias veces se había preguntado qué lo había impulsado a prometer tal cosa. Ninguna mujer podía ser como él la recordaba a ella: tan desafiante y testadura y, al mismo tiempo, tan suave e inocente.

—Maldita sea —murmuró, pasándose las manos por el pelo. ¿Adónde se había ido el odio? Sólo unas cuantas semanas antes había jurado volverla a encontrar para llevarla a Inglaterra y encarcelarla en las mazmorras de su castillo por la muerte de Anthony. Se había convencido a sí mismo de que ése era el plan, y el odio le había ayudado a soportar, durante sus largas noches pasadas en soledad, el vacío creado por la muerte de su hijo.

Después, en el campamento del rey Enrique, le había llegado la noticia de su supuesta «traición». Se acordó de aquel día con un pesado sentimiento de culpa. Había estado cenando con el monarca, para discutir la estrategia a seguir con miras a llegar a Calais. Los franceses maniobraban para bloquear los caminos y, por lo tanto, el ejército inglés no había podido avanzar. En un momento dado, la conversación pasó a ocuparse de Isabella.

—¿Cómo es? —quiso saber el rey Enrique.

Edward pensó la respuesta durante un momento y luego respondió:

—Es… es un guerrero, señor.

—No, no. Me refiero a su aspecto de mujer. ¿Es fea?

—No —se apresuró a contestar—. Cuando no tiene puesta la armadura, es delicada y suave, aunque pretenda no serlo. Y es también astuta, astuta como un zorro —añadió mirando a Enrique a los ojos—. Si hubiera nacido inglesa, toda Inglaterra estaría a sus pies.

—Nunca te había oído alabar a una mujer en esos términos. Debe de ser, entonces, muy bella.

—La pequeña arpía me ha quitado el sueño en más de una ocasión.

Enrique mordió una torta.

—¿Y qué tal es como guerrera?

—Inteligente, endemoniadamente lista.

—Y parece obvio que te sientes intrigado por la muchacha. ¿Qué piensa ella de ti?

Edward se acordó de la noche que había sido llamado a su tienda, de la manera como ella había respondido a sus besos y a sus caricias. No contestó la pregunta, sino que hizo todo lo posible por cambiar de tema:

—Estoy ansioso de enfrentarme al ejército francés.

El monarca achicó la vista y prosiguió con inquebrantable obstinación y franqueza.

—Puede que no esté entre las tropas —replicó—. Pero dime, Edward, ¿es cierto que ella te ayudó a escapar?

A Edward se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

—No —dijo—. El que me ayudó a escapar fue McCarty.

—Y, sin embargo, casi todo el mundo en Francia cree que ella también intervino —comentó el rey Enrique mientras se llevaba un pañuelo a la boca—, lo que le ha llevado deshonor a su nombre.

La frente de Edward se arrugaba con cada una de las palabras que oía. Dejó los cubiertos encima de la mesa, se levantó y caminó hasta la cortina de la tienda real, desde donde divisó las tiendas de los caballeros ingleses sin verlas realmente.

—¿Te molesta que te diga estas cosas? —preguntó Enrique con curiosidad.

Edward no pudo contestar, porque la rabia le paralizaba la garganta. Si hubiera alzado la vista, se habría dado cuenta de que su señor lo miraba con ojos pensativos, a todas luces intrigado por su reacción.

—Porque si te molesta —continuó diciendo—, sé de algo que te molestará todavía más.

Edward sintió que los músculos de los hombros se le tensaban y, después de una larga pausa, el monarca habló de nuevo:

—Se ha prometido en matrimonio con otro hombre.

¡Prometida! Edward cerró los puños. La furia se extendió por todos los poros de su piel y comenzó a inflamar sus venas. El pensamiento de que otro hombre pudiera estar entre sus maravillosos muslos… Los nudillos de sus manos estuvieron a punto de romperse, pero logró apartar la imagen de su mente. No… No estaba enfadado porque ella fuera a casarse, se mintió. Lo único que quería era encontrarla para que pagara en la cárcel el haber sido la causante de la muerte de Anthony.

—Edward —lo llamó el rey.

Al volver en sí vio un destello de curiosidad en los ojos de Enrique. No podía borrar de su mente el pensamiento de que esos ridículos franceses se burlaran de ella y deshonraran su nombre. Le dolió el mentón de tanto apretar los dientes, y su cabeza se encendió de fiebre al imaginar las angustias y tormentos por los que Isabella estaría pasando.

—Se trata de una vil calumnia, señor. Ella no me ayudó. Ha sido acusada sin ningún fundamento.

—Pero nunca lo ha negado en público —concluyó el monarca.

Edward suspiró, confundido.

Incluso ahora, cuando miraba los rasgos serenos de su rostro, la confusión volvía una y otra vez. ¿Por qué había permitido que el rumor se extendiera? ¿Y qué era ese asunto de su compromiso de matrimonio?

¿Estaba enamorada del hombre en cuestión? Edward bufó de cólera. Ella no se casaría con nadie.

—Príncipe. El rey ha ordenado que todos los prisioneros sean ejecutados.

Edward se percató de que McCarty estaba en la entrada de su tienda. Su brazo derecho se encontraba inmovilizado en un cabestrillo, pero en la mano izquierda sostenía una espada. La caída desde la ventana de Isabella hasta las aguas del foso le había inutilizado para siempre el brazo y, a lo mejor debido a su ansiedad, todavía no había visto a Isabella.

Durante un momento, la idea de protegerla de la muerte, que Edward sintió que le salía desde el fondo de su alma, cobró más fuerza que el sentido de lealtad hacia su amigo. Y en efecto, Edward hubiera hecho cualquier cosa —¡cualquier cosa!— para impedir que él la lastimara.

Las palabras de McCarty le conmocionaron. ¡El rey Enrique había ordenado que todos los prisioneros fueran ejecutados! ¿Pero por qué, si cobrar por su rescate llenaría las arcas del reino con el oro suficiente para financiar la guerra un año más?

Edward se levantó despacio y, al volverse hacia McCarty, lo encontró plantado a menos de medio metro de él. Sus ojos lo miraban llenos de amargura.

—Me dijiste que la matarías —murmuró.

—Te dije que me encargaría de ello —respondió Edward con una extraña calma.

—Pero salta a la vista que no lo hiciste.

—Ella me pertenece.

—¡Pertenece a Inglaterra!

—¡Me pertenece a mí! —repitió Edward mirando fijamente a su amigo.

McCarty dio un paso atrás.

—Enrique ha ordenado que todos los prisioneros sean llevados al cadalso.

La siniestra idea volvió a golpear a Edward en el pecho. Frunció el ceño y miró torvamente a Isabella.

—Hablaré con él.

—Edward —dijo McCarty, agarrándolo del brazo—. Ella es veneno para ti. No te traerá sino problemas.

Los ojos pensativos de Edward miraron a su amigo con un dejo de ternura.

—No le hagas daño —le contestó, y salió de la tienda en busca del rey Enrique.

Atravesó rápidamente el campamento, ignorando los gritos de dolor de los heridos y de los prisioneros que aguardaban la muerte. Llegó a la tienda de Enrique, entró y la encontró vacía.

Se quedó perplejo, y cuando ya se disponía a salir vio que el monarca, acompañado por un séquito de caballeros, se aproximaba.

—Edward —le dijo Enrique al acercarse—. Esos bastardos franceses asaltaron nuestros suministros.

Edward ignoró sus palabras.

—Señor, ¿es cierto que Su Majestad ha ordenado ejecutar a los prisioneros?

—Sí. ¡Nos están atacando por la retaguardia! Hay demasiados prisioneros. No podemos vigilarlos a todos. Si se insubordinan, perderemos todo lo que hemos ganado hasta ahora —proclamó Enrique mientras entraba a su tienda.

Edward miró en dirección a la suya antes de seguir al monarca. El rey, en ese momento, extendía los brazos y dos escuderos comenzaban a despojarlo de su armadura manchada de sangre seca. Las voces roncas de los caballeros de su séquito resonaban alrededor de él, que parecía escucharlos a todos, asintiendo ocasionalmente ante los comentarios de uno o sacudiendo la cabeza ante los de otro. Finalmente, los escuderos terminaron de quitarle la armadura y empezaron a sacarle brillo a su espada. Enrique se asomó a la entrada de la tienda.

—Señor —le dijo Edward con la voz conmocionada.

Todo el mundo se calló y Enrique se volvió hacia Edward, quien trató de sopesar el estado de ánimo del rey. Si se sentía jubiloso por la victoria, sería generoso. Si se sentía contrariado por los asaltos franceses a los suministros, ordenaría la muerte de Isabella. Un sentimiento de indecisión, que ciertamente no le producía gozo alguno, paralizó el habla de Edward por un segundo.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme? —le preguntó Enrique.

Edward era consciente de que todas las miradas se concentraban en él.

—Me gustaría hablaros en privado, señor —dijo enderezando sus hombros.

El fantasma de la sorpresa pasó por la cara de Enrique antes de que les pidiera a todos los presentes que abandonaran su tienda, y cuando la cortina se cerró detrás del último de ellos, miró a Edward.

—Espero que lo que tienes que decirme sea importante —gruñó de muy mal genio—. Estoy en mitad de una guerra.

—He encontrado al Ángel de la Muerte, señor —confesó Edward.

—¿Y está viva? —preguntó con la mirada pensativa.

—Escasamente —repuso, y faltó poco para que la palabra se le enredara en la garganta.

—Quiero ir a verla —exclamó el rey—. ¿Dónde está?

—Por aquí, señor —balbuceó Edward, indicándole el camino.

Con cada paso que daban por el campamento, sus esperanzas se acrecentaban. Si el monarca quería verla, era porque la consideraba importante, y si la consideraba importante, era posible que le perdonara la vida.

Cuando entraron a su tienda, dejando afuera al resto de los caballeros del séquito real, McCarty se inclinó ante el rey Enrique y con un gesto de la mano señaló a Isabella. Edward miró al monarca cuidadosamente, y éste observó con la frente arrugada todas las curvas de su cuerpo.

—No es lo que esperaba —declaró después de un rato—. Tenías toda la razón, Edward. No se parece nada a Francia. No se parece para nada a nuestros enemigos.

—Pero es nuestro enemigo, señor —intervino rápidamente McCarty—. Ha matado a centenares de nuestros hombres.

—McCarty… —le advirtió Edward.

Enrique se detuvo de nuevo en la contemplación de los rasgos faciales de Isabella y, después de estudiarlos con detenimiento, como quien le abre las entrañas a un bicho raro, le dijo a McCarty que quería estar a solas con Edward. McCarty, por supuesto, obedeció y salió.

—Tiene razón, ¿sabes? —admitió el rey Enrique—. Tú mismo confesaste que era tan astuta como un zorro.

—Pero también ha sido despreciada por su pueblo.

—Cierto —anotó Enrique—. Sin embargo, ¿a quién crees que le echa ella la culpa?

Edward se sintió confundido. No había tenido en cuenta las consecuencias de sus actos. Las afrontaría a medida que se fueran presentando.

Enrique se pasó las manos por la cara, revelando así que estaba fatigado, y se sentó en un asiento cercano.

—¿Cómo crees que me mirarían mis hombres si le perdono la vida? —preguntó en tono de confianza—. Tú me has servido bien, Edward. Mi ejército ha ganado muchas batallas gracias a tus maniobras estratégicas y a tu habilidad con la espada, pero pienso que un castillo sería una recompensa más valiosa para ti que la vida de esta enemiga.

—Ya tengo un castillo, señor.

—Un hombre nunca tiene bastantes castillos.

—Soy un combatiente, señor. Rara vez estoy en el Castillo Oscuro.

—Eso se debe a que tal vez necesitas algo más.

Edward miró a Isabella: sus tiernos labios entreabiertos, la blancura de su piel, sus ojos dormidos, sus largas pestañas, que descansaban como una pluma al borde de sus párpados. Vio cómo subían y bajaban serenamente los pechos. Era irónico: mientras muchos luchaban por su muerte, él, el más enconado de todos sus enemigos, luchaba por su vida. Apartó de la mente la imagen de aquella mujer gloriosa e invocó la imagen de Anthony, para endurecerse. No pudo.

—Os suplico que le perdonéis la vida, señor.

Enrique se puso de pie.

—Maldita sea, Edward. No puedo hacer eso. Aunque ella no parezca mi enemigo, lo es. Mi decisión está tomada —añadió, y se encaminó hacia la cortina de la tienda.

Edward se levantó lleno de pánico.

—¡Ella mató a mi hijo, señor!

El rey se quedó parado a mitad de camino. Las palabras de Edward habían penetrado en su piel como una brisa helada. Se volvió despacio y, cuando lo miró a los ojos, notó que estaban en blanco.

—Te suplico que le perdones la vida para que yo mismo pueda infligirle el dolor que ella me ha causado.

—No debería permitírtelo, Edward, porque te harás daño a ti mismo— dijo Enrique como si estuviera próximo a llegar a una conclusión evidente—. Sin embargo, y teniendo en cuenta que me has servido con tanta fidelidad durante tantos años, te lo permitiré.

Edward se levantó de su asiento con el corazón en la mano.

—No os arrepentiréis, señor.

Enrique sonrió.

—El brillo que hay en tus ojos no corresponde al de un hombre dispuesto a infligirle dolor a esta mujer.

Edward apartó su mirada.

Enrique se le acercó, levantando la cara antes de hablarle:

—No confundas mi bendición con una gentileza. Si, por medio de cualquier acto suyo, mis súbditos son lastimados, te haré personalmente responsable y serás tú, no ella, quien recibirá el más severo de todos los castigos.

Edward se inclinó en señal de respeto.

—Sí, señor.

Enrique asintió con la cabeza y abrió la cortina de la tienda. Pero antes de salir miró una vez más a Edward.

—Eres un hombre obstinado —le dijo—. Cuídate. Tienes a la muerte alojada en tu campo.


	28. Capitulo 26

CAPITULO 26

El castillo se elevaba en la llanura como una montaña de piedra, o acaso como un volcán. Sus torres cuadradas y sus muros rectangulares, hechos por el hombre, contrastaban con la redondez natural de la elevación de tierra. Edward cabalgaba por el puente levadizo a la cabeza de su destacamento de siervos fatigados. Los rústicos tablones de madera crujían bajo el peso de los guerreros que regresaban a casa. Atravesaron la puerta de entrada. El patio exterior estaba tranquilo. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que los campesinos se habían retirado a sus hogares. La luna se escondía detrás de las nubes, como si temiera arrojar su luz sobre el Castillo Oscuro, dándole un tinte fantasmagórico a la pesada fortaleza cubierta de sombras.

El rey Enrique había concedido a Edward y a sus hombres un muy merecido descanso en la interminable guerra con los franceses. Edward se había sorprendido a sí mismo al aceptar la oferta de Enrique sin mayor vacilación, y al aproximarse al castillo no se había sorprendido de que los aldeanos no lo saludaran con banderas ni lo siguieran por las calles en medio de los vítores de bienvenida. No sabían que él regresaría esa noche. Estaba agradecido por esa circunstancia. No podía ser el legendario y temible señor que esperaban que fuera si se plantaba estoicamente delante de ellos. No tenía ánimos para hacerlo. Cada hueso de su cuerpo le dolía tras la marcha de tres días hasta el Castillo Oscuro. No había permitido que sus caballeros descansaran, obligándolos a detenerse sólo para darles agua y heno a los caballos. La mirada de Edward se dirigió a la carreta que venía detrás de él. Movió los hombros, tratando de aliviar la tensión que sentía en ellos, y vio que Isabella yacía en la carreta, envuelta en mantas y pieles que apenas dejaban exhibir los rasgos tranquilos de su cara.

Había obligado a su ejército a marchar sin demora porque quería llegar lo antes posible al Castillo Oscuro. El clima había sido favorable, pero temía que, si de pronto cambiaba y empezaba a llover, ella se pusiera aún más grave. Durante todo el viaje de regreso a Inglaterra, no se había despertado de su largo sueño.

Hubo una conmoción detrás de él y Edward se enderezó, llevando la mano a la empuñadura de su espada. Uno de sus soldados, que había caído al suelo, procuraba ponerse de pie, ayudado por dos compañeros. Un tercer caballero había cogido las riendas del caballo encabritado para que no huyera. El exhausto soldado se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba. Edward pensó que el hombre, agotado, debía de haberse quedado dormido en su montura. Suspiró, intentando relajarse, pero sus hombros y su nuca continuaban tensos. Corrían rumores acerca de que algunos nobles intrigantes se hallaban molestos con el rey Enrique por haberle perdonado la vida al Ángel de la Muerte, y se decía que habían jurado vengarse. Edward estaba más que nervioso. Cada ruido, cada movimiento, lo hacía ponerse en guardia o, mejor, en posición de batalla, y por lo tanto estaba agradecido de haber llegado al fin al Castillo Oscuro, aunque fuera en medio de la noche. Sabía que allí Isabella se encontraría a salvo.

Cuando cruzaron el puesto de la guardia en el pabellón exterior, vio que el patio estaba vacío. Sólo el muro de piedra del pabellón interior le dio la bienvenida. Edward condujo a sus cansados hombres hasta el portón de entrada del patio interior. Sabía que los guardias del pabellón exterior difundirían la noticia de su regreso. Esperaba que dentro no hubiera nadie para saludarlo, pero cuando el portón crujió al abrirse, vio que un pequeño grupo de personas andrajosas holgazaneaba en medio de la plazuela.

Al fin, Edward sintió que la tensión caía de sus hombros como una capa recién desabotonada, y al detener su caballo y bajarse de él, el grupo de cinco hombres y dos mujeres se le aproximó. Una expresión de alivio se extendió por todos los rasgos de su cara cuando oyó a sus espaldas el clamor de los suspiros, el crujido de los trajes y el estruendo de las armaduras de sus hombres al desmontarse de sus caballos.

—Hace demasiado frío para andar vagabundeando por los campos— dijo Edward.

El grupo que parecía vagabundear formó un semicírculo alrededor de él.

—Buscábamos algo de cerveza —respondió uno de los hombres. Llevaba puestas unas botas negras y unos pantalones de color castaño que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, y de su túnica, demasiado grande para su tamaño, colgaba una piel. Se pasó una mano por la barba blanca y miró al dueño del castillo.

—Me parece que os estáis volviendo demasiado exigentes —comentó Edward con cálida amabilidad.

Un hombre más joven, de pelo castaño y barba rala, le tendió la mano.

—Me alegro mucho de verte, hermano —lo saludó.

Edward le estrechó la mano, asintiendo, y luego volvió sus ojos hacia el primer hombre. Parecía más viejo de lo que Edward recordaba. La última vez que había visto a Noche, como se llamaba, su barba no era canosa y aún tenía algunos mechones de pelo negro sobre su cabeza. Lo miró a los ojos y vio que los signos de la edad lo habían marchitado.

—Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo —dijo Noche.

—Hemos estado aquí tres veces desde que te fuiste —apuntó el hombre más joven.

Edward se quedó observándolo. Diez pascuas menor que él, Cub había nacido en el Castillo Oscuro. Ahora había crecido. La última vez que lo vio era apenas un muchacho inquieto y enclenque, pero se había convertido en todo un hombre y, a no dudarlo, un hombre fuerte y musculoso. Vestía una túnica de piel de carnero y unos pantalones que Edward reconoció instantáneamente.

—Veo que has estado hurgando en mis baúles —le dijo.

Cub se encogió de hombros:

—Supuse que si no te los habías llevado contigo, era porque no los necesitabas.

—Estás autorizado a hurgar en todos los baúles del Castillo Oscuro— asintió Edward, y sus ojos se posaron en el resto del grupo. Gris estaba al lado de Noche. Era de la edad de Edward, pero parecía mayor, ya que las canas habían despuntado en su rebelde cabellera desde hacía bastante tiempo. La cota de malla que llevaba encima de su túnica estaba a punto de oxidarse por completo, y para darse algún calor se había echado encima una capa de piel. Gris se inclinó ante Edward con una sonrisa maliciosa. Edward le devolvió el saludo.

Hunter vestía una armadura de cuero debajo de su túnica harapienta. En la mejilla izquierda tenía una cicatriz profunda, que le llegaba hasta el mentón; su pelo negro le colgaba por encima de los hombros, recogido por detrás con un lazo de pellejo animal; sus ojos oscuros se achicaron al ver que Edward le dedicaba una sonrisa de aprecio.

Breed permanecía en la parte de atrás del grupo. Una cicatriz reciente atravesaba una de sus mejillas y tenía un ojo negro. Su temperamento exaltado le había causado problemas otra vez, imaginó Edward. Se había puesto unos pantalones y una túnica que Edward sabía que eran suyos. Sus ojos lo miraban desafiantes.

Edward se alegró de verlo. Luego se volvió hacia las mujeres. Sólo conocía a una. Patch era delgada y se mantenía en buena forma, pero estaba lejos de ser femenina. Su pelo rubio resplandecía por la suciedad y por los gruesos nudos que se le formaban entre los mechones grasientos. Se había vestido con unos ridículos calzones desflecados y una túnica de piel. En sus ojos castaños, Edward adivinó el cariño que sentía por él, y sonrió agradecido.

A su lado había una nueva adquisición de la Jauría de los Lobos. Parecía un animal perseguido. Sus ojos se movían constantemente, de un lado para otro, y su cuerpo enjuto pero fuerte se inclinaba hacia delante, como si se estuviera preparando para huir de un momento a otro. Su pelo negro se escondía tras los pliegues de una capucha de lana que medio le tapaba la cabeza.

—Su nombre es Trap —dijo Noche.

Edward la saludó con respeto.

—¿Y dónde está Anthony? —preguntó Patch al ver que la carreta de los suministros hacía su entrada al patio interior.

Edward enderezó los hombros. Trató de reprimir sus dolorosas emociones, pero no consiguió librarse de ninguna de ellas. La imagen del muchacho se alzó ante sus ojos: su pelo negro, su mirada irreverente, los rizos que siempre le caían sobre sus claros ojos azules. En su mente oyó los alegres gritos de Anthony cuando regresaba a casa y llamaba a su madre, pero su visión agonizó para volver a ser el eco de una voz en su cabeza. El eco de un recuerdo. Edward apretó los dientes y sintió que un fuego le quemaba el pecho.

—Murió en un incendio —contestó con voz lejana y fría.

Patch arrugó la frente, consternada, y Edward miró hacia la carreta en la que había viajado Isabella. Saltó por uno de sus costados, apoyándose sobre las ruedas, y se colocó al lado de ella. Al observar su cara pálida y tranquila, que parecía dormir el sueño de los justos, comprendió que su amor por Anthony le había consumido el corazón. Isabella debía ser castigada. Fue en su campamento donde el muchacho murió. En territorio francés. Pero incluso mientras pensaba todas esas cosas, el deseo de tocar sus suaves mejillas, de acariciar su pelo sedoso y de besar sus labios entreabiertos lo dominó completamente, hasta el punto de que tuvo que controlarse para no seguir la llamada de sus impulsos.

Finalmente se agachó, la alzó en sus brazos, le cubrió el pecho con la ropa, para protegerla del frío de la noche, y descendió de la carreta.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Gris.

Edward la abrazó de manera aún más estrecha, como si la fuerza de sus brazos tuviera el poder de sacarla del sopor en que se hallaba, y notó que algunos rizos de su cabellera ondeaban al vaivén de la brisa suave que comenzó a soplar de pronto.

—Es mi prisionera —replicó en un tono extrañamente posesivo, y empezó a caminar hacia sus aposentos.

Entre desconcertado y curioso, Gris miró a Noche antes de seguir a Edward al castillo.

Edward estaba sentado junto a Isabella, con la cara entre las manos. Había estado a su lado durante casi toda la noche, y no había permitido las visitas.

—No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre —dijo McCarty a sus espaldas.

Edward lo había oído entrar hacía un rato.

—No —contestó con la voz fatigada, acariciándose la barba incipiente—. Sólo hasta que ella despierte.

Sus ojos descansaron sobre Isabella. A la luz del sol mañanero que entraba por la ventana, Edward podía ver lo pálida que estaba, y con nostalgia recordó el saludable color rosado que iluminaba sus mejillas la última vez que la había visto en Francia, antes de que estallara la guerra.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer si no despierta? —preguntó McCarty—. ¿La seguirás hasta el infierno?

Edward se puso tenso. Sólo su amigo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera. Ella no moriría. Ella no podía morir. Al menos de aquella forma. Ansiaba cogerle la mano y tocar su piel, pero temía que al hacerlo la sintiera tan fría que sus últimos despojos de esperanza lo abandonan. McCarty se inclinó con tristeza.

—¿Por qué te sientas todo el rato a su lado, amigo? Deberías despertar a Charlotte y dar una vuelta por el castillo, o al menos dormir un poco.

—No puedo —contestó Edward con estoicismo.

—¡Pero no conviene que te sientes ahí como un cachorro enfermo de amor! Piensa en lo que dirá la gente. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Príncipe! ¡Ella es la responsable de la muerte de centenares de caballeros ingleses que combatían bajo tus órdenes! ¿Cómo puedes dejarla vivir?

—Ella es la responsable de la muerte de mi hijo —contestó Edward calmadamente—, y por lo tanto debe vivir. Aunque sólo sea para pagar por ello.

McCarty soltó despacio el aire que se acumulaba en sus pulmones.

—Si ésa es la razón, ¿por qué no la enviaste a las mazmorras del castillo? ¿Por qué la trajiste a tu propia alcoba? He sido leal contigo durante muchos años, Edward, pero también debo ser leal con Inglaterra y con el rey Enrique. Espero que no me obligues a escoger entre tú y él.

Edward oyó cómo se apagaba el ruido de los pasos de McCarty al salir de la habitación. ¿Por qué la había llevado a su alcoba? «Para asegurar su recuperación», se respondió a sí mismo en silencio. En las mazmorras podía morir a causa de la humedad y los mordiscos de las ratas. Al menos aquí, en su alcoba, estaría bien atendida y podría descansar. La miró de nuevo. No podía morir. Ese pensamiento se encendía en su mente una y otra vez: no dejaría que muriera.

—Es demasiado bella para ser una simple prisionera —murmuró una voz a su lado.

Edward se quedó estupefacto.

—¿Se trata de la esposa de algún duque? —preguntó Gris.

—Es Isabella de Swan —se apresuró a responder Edward.

—¿Francesa? —rió Gris entre dientes—. ¿Y ella es todo lo que tu magnífico ejército se ha traído de Francia?

—Es el Ángel de la Muerte.

Gris se quedó en silencio durante un momento.

—¿Una mujer? —dijo—. Intrigante…

Edward dejó caer sus ojos cansados y agachó la cabeza. Sí, una mujer. Durante sus días de cautiverio había pensado mucho en lo extravagante que resultaba semejante cosa. Se levantó del asiento y alzó los brazos sobre la cabeza.

—Pareces la muerte misma —sonrió Gris—. Te sentaría bien salir a comer y a beber con los amigos de los viejos tiempos.

Edward ansiaba dejar a un lado sus preocupaciones y, por lo tanto, le faltó muy poco para aceptar la invitación. Después, sin embargo, miró por encima del hombro a la mujer que estaba acostada en su cama. En el Castillo Oscuro se encontraba más a salvo que en la carreta en la que había viajado desde Francia, ciertamente, pero incluso allí había personas que deseaban hacerle daño. No podía abandonarla.

Edward quiso decírselo a Gris, pero antes de que abriera la boca este último sonrió una vez más, como adivinando sus más íntimos pensamientos.

—Patch la cuidará mientras tú comes con nosotros.

Los miembros de la Jauría de los Lobos tenían una extraña habilidad para explorar los rincones más secretos de su alma, un don que nunca había dejado de asombrarlo. Finalmente, Edward asintió con la cabeza. No necesitaba decir más.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Patch ya estaba allí, como si tuviese telepatía. Intercambió con ellos una reverencia y entró a la alcoba. Gris cerró la puerta detrás de ella y los dos hombres comenzaron a caminar por el largo corredor, cuyas paredes estaban decoradas con los restos de dos armaduras vacías que sin duda alguna requerían una buena mano de limpieza. Giraron a la derecha y empezaron a bajar las escaleras hacia el gran salón.

La Jauría de los Lobos ya se había sentado en la amplia mesa de madera que se extendía debajo de los tres vitrales, cada uno de ellos decorado con un lobo rojo. El fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido, y Edward sintió que las llamas calentaban su cuerpo y su alma. Se hallaba, por fin, en su casa. Había pasado un tiempo largo, demasiado largo. Notó que los listones del suelo debían ser cambiados y que la habitación olía a hollín y a carne podrida. No a violetas y a cerveza, como en el gran salón de los De Swan.

Tres de sus perros de caza corrieron a saludarlo. Se detuvo a acariciarles el lomo y a rascarles la parte de atrás de las orejas antes de seguir a Gris a la mesa.

Después de lanzarla por encima de la mesa para luego volverla a recoger, Gris colgó su capa de piel de carnero del respaldo de una silla de madera y se sentó. Edward cayó en la cuenta de que había un asiento vacío entre Noche y Gris, y supuso que era para él.

Pan en abundancia y rebosantes jarrones de cerveza estaban dispuestos encima de la mesa. Edward notó que ninguno de los sirvientes se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos y que todos temblaban ante su presencia. Se había acostumbrado a Isabella: a su mirada desafiante y a su lengua incisiva. La mansedumbre de los criados le producía un molesto sentimiento de repulsión.

Finalmente, una vieja sirvienta a quien él recordaba como Sue levantó los ojos para luego volverlos a bajar con rapidez, haciéndole una reverencia respetuosa.

—Es bueno teneros en casa, señor —murmuró, y se retiró a toda prisa.

Edward se sorprendió de su osadía. Por lo general, los sirvientes no se atrevían a mirarlo a los ojos ni a dirigirle la palabra. Sólo su mayordomo le llevaba noticias de las cosas importantes que ocurrían en el castillo, y únicamente cuando era estrictamente necesario. Los siervos de sus tierras le temían igual que los sirvientes, y como resultado de ello, la mayor parte de las disputas se arreglaban antes de que él tuviera que escucharlas. Sólo ocasionalmente tenía que emitir un juicio.

Edward vio que la sirvienta se escurría del salón tan rápido como su pequeña contextura regordeta se lo permitía. Una sonrisa divertida asomó en su cara: haría que Sue cuidara a Isabella.

—Todo parece indicar que se te ha echado mucho de menos —dijo Noche, agachado sobre su pedazo de pan, con los ojos fijos en la puerta por donde Sue había desaparecido.

—A lo mejor nadie pensó que volvería a verte de nuevo —acotó Hunter, dando sonoros golpecitos con los dedos al respaldo de su asiento.

—Nos contaron que fuiste capturado —continuó diciendo Noche— por un supuesto Ángel de la Muerte.

Edward dirigió una fugaz mirada a Gris y vio que una sonrisa maliciosa cubría su cara. Partió un pedazo de pan y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Y que fuiste capturado no una, sino tres veces —agregó Hunter masticando con deleite.

—Creí que te había enseñado a comportarte mejor, Edward —refunfuñó Noche.

—Sólo dos veces —dijo Edward tímidamente.

Gris y Breed soltaron una carcajada.

—¡Príncipe! —gritó una voz cuyo eco resonó de muro a muro.

Edward no tuvo que levantar sus ojos para saber de quién era la voz. Había temido encontrarse con Charlotte. Oyó que sus pasos atravesaban el salón y se levantó de su asiento para saludarla, y cuando ella dio la vuelta alrededor de la mesa, vio que había aumentado de peso. Sus senos habían crecido, y se balanceaban de un lado para otro. Su rostro se había vuelto más redondo, pero su pelo era tan largo y tan negro como él lo recordaba.

Charlotte se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, pero Edward la agarró de las muñecas. Ella se sintió confundida. Olía a sudor, a cenizas y a pan quemado, no a la dulce fragancia de las rosas. Se notaba que no se había pasado el cepillo por el pelo en días, y su cabellera, por supuesto, no podía compararse con el pelo suave y sedoso de Isabella.

Edward sintió instantánea repulsión y la obligó a bajar los brazos. ¿Había cambiado tanto, o era él el que había cambiado?

Y, sin embargo, había algo en sus ojos, algo familiar, que hizo que su corazón se contrajera de dolor. Aguzó la vista, tratando de descubrir qué era, pero ella movió la cabeza y un mechón de pelo negro cayó sobre sus ojos.

Anthony. ¡Tenía los ojos de su madre!

Edward se apartó de ella con un nudo en la garganta.

—Anthony murió —dijo.

—¡No! —respondió Charlotte, torciendo el cuello y echándose hacia atrás.

—Murió durante un incendio en el campamento de los franceses— explicó Edward, que se volvió hacia ella esperando que llorase o gritase de dolor. Todo lo que hizo, no obstante, fue inclinar la cabeza y morderse los labios. No había lágrimas, ni manifestaciones de pesar en sus rasgos.

—Se ha ido —repitió Edward.

Charlotte lo miró y, tímidamente, trató de ponerle las manos encima de los hombros.

—Eso no significa que no pueda seguir siendo tuya.

Durante un momento, Edward no se movió. Ni siquiera respiró. De modo que Anthony no era para ella más que un medio de llegar a él, de reclamar un lugar en el Castillo Oscuro. La furia fue repentina e intensa. Lo obligó a cerrar los puños y a endurecer su voluntad, y le apartó las manos con la cara convertida en una máscara de disgusto.

—Aléjate de mí —gruñó.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos castaños de Charlotte. Edward se dio cuenta de que su mente comenzaba a trabajar, a urdir alguna treta para regresar a su lado. Y en efecto, se tapó la boca con las manos, trató de apoyarse contra su pecho y empezó a llorar:

—¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo!

—Tu pena llega demasiado tarde —dijo Edward, y se dispuso a regresar a su asiento.

—¡Podemos tener otro muchacho! —insistió desesperadamente ella.

Edward trató de controlar la ira que corría por sus venas. Era inútil. Sus puños se cerraron con tanta fuerza que los nudillos de sus manos se tornaron blancos.

—Ese muchacho no sería Anthony —concluyó en tono amenazante.

Charlotte se retiró poco a poco ante la explosión de rabia concentrada que creyó adivinar en los ojos del padre de su hijo, y finalmente, cuando tomó asiento lejos de él, en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, Edward se sentó de nuevo. La furia se reflejaba incluso en su manera de cortar el pan para llevárselo a la boca. Se quedó mirando sus manos y se sorprendió de encontrarlas temblando. Dejó caer el pan a la mesa y cerró por enésima vez los puños para procurar controlarse.

«Maldita sea. Ella nunca quiso al muchacho». Recordó que él, cuando era niño, se había sentido avergonzado de que su padre fuera un hombre débil y enfermizo. Pero a pesar de todo, su padre lo había querido. Edward no podía imaginarse lo que era no ser querido por su propia madre.

La imagen de Anthony muerto entre sus brazos resucitó en su mente. No hubiera podido tener un hijo más leal. Y ahora se había ido. Nunca volvería a oírlo reír. Nunca volvería a cepillar ese maldito pelo rebelde que siempre le caía sobre los ojos. Y él nunca tendría la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños de convertirse en un caballero.

Los ojos de Edward se dirigieron entonces a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, donde se encontraba su alcoba, donde se encontraba su prisionera. Isabella debía ser castigada por la muerte de Anthony, pensó, y en ese mismo momento notó que sus compañeros de mesa lo miraban intrigados. Paseó la vista por el salón y se dio cuenta de que Gris estaba recostado en su asiento, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, masticando un pedazo de pan y observándolo con ojos perezosos. Sus otros amigos lo estudiaban también con benigno y silencioso interés. Gris se tragó el pedazo de pan que estaba masticando y bebió un largo trago de cerveza. Noche, finalmente, rompió la tensión.

—La prisionera —dijo—. ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?

—Aún no lo he decidido —contestó Edward, captando que Noche miraba a Gris, quien a su vez arqueó las cejas y se enderezó en su asiento.

—Es toda una mujer —sonrió Breed entre dientes—. Deberías entregárnosla —y calibró la reacción de los demás miembros de la Jauría de los Lobos.

Hunter sonrió con lascivia.

Edward miró fijamente a Breed.

—Mientras ella esté en mi castillo —murmuró con la voz amenazante—, nadie la tocará.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él.

—¿Quién es en realidad esa mujer? —preguntó Hunter—. ¿Y por qué insistes en protegerla?

—Es el Ángel de la Muerte —respondió Edward.

Un silencio estupefacto, lleno de curiosidad y de sorpresa, cayó sobre el salón, y cuando Edward volvió a llevarse otro trozo de pan a la boca, con la mente concentrada en su cautiva, no notó que Charlotte se deslizaba de su asiento y se encaminaba hacia las escaleras.


	29. Capitulo 27

CAPITULO 27

El grito atravesó la mente de Isabella, nublada por el dolor, como el filo de un cuchillo. Luchó por abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hizo vio que una mujer de pelo negro y largo venía hacia ella con una daga en la mano y los ojos desorbitados por el odio. Isabella trató de levantar las manos para protegerse, pero las sintió demasiado pesadas. El dolor disminuyó y el alivio selló aún más su mente, aislándola del resto del mundo.

El puñal se dirigía al corazón de Isabella en el instante en que el pequeño torbellino irrumpió al costado de Charlotte y la derribó al suelo. Patch aullaba como un lobo y le agarraba la mano que sostenía la daga. El grito de Charlotte se superpuso al aullido de Patch cuando esta última logró dominarla y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Charlotte opuso cierta resistencia antes de recibir varias bofetadas en la cara. El arma se desprendió de su mano y fue a caer a los pies de Edward, que estaba en la puerta contemplando la escena.

Patch se levantó, sin dejar de sujetar a Charlotte, que braceó y empezó a chillar:

—¡Ella lo mató! ¡Ella mató a Anthony!

Edward se agachó y recogió la daga. Al principio, su mente se negó a reconocer el hecho de que una persona de su confianza había estado a punto de clavarle un puñal de Isabella en el corazón. Poco a poco se fue haciendo cargo de la situación. Charlotte era quien había tratado de acabar con la vida de Isabella.

Lentamente acarició la daga entre sus manos, viendo cómo la luz del candelabro se reflejaba en su brillante superficie. No era porque Isabella hubiera matado a Anthony. La mujer no tenía sentimientos hacia su hijo, y eso era suficiente para que Edward la odiara. Dejó de acariciar el cuchillo. Charlotte había actuado así porque creía que Isabella había eliminado la seguridad que Anthony representaba para ella.

Muy despacio levantó los ojos. El odio brillaba en ellos como un par de faros.

—¡Fue en su campamento! —aulló Charlotte—. ¡Ella es la responsable!

—Gracias, Patch —murmuró Edward.

Patch inclinó la cabeza, pasó a su lado y abandonó la habitación.

Edward se acercó a Charlotte y ésta se echó para atrás.

—¿Así que la ibas a matar mientras dormía y estaba indefensa?

Los ojos de Charlotte saltaron de sus órbitas.

—¡Lo hice por nuestro hijo!

—¡Él no significaba nada para ti! —dijo Edward en voz baja y amenazadora.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Él también era mi hijo!

—Para ti sólo era el heredero de mis propiedades.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—Y ahora sientes que Isabella representa un peligro para tu posición en el Castillo Oscuro.

—¿No es tu prisionera? ¿No es acaso tu enemiga?

Edward la miró con desprecio infinito y vio que los ojos castaños de Charlotte estaban clavados en la cama donde Isabella dormía.

—Si levantas otra vez la mano contra ella, serás expulsada del Castillo Oscuro. ¿Me has oído?

Edward comprendió de pronto, con absoluta certeza, que nunca había amado a Charlotte. Era cruel y manipuladora. Incluso en la cama, sus caricias no estaban calculadas para producirle placer, sino para controlarlo. Él la había utilizado a ella para cubrir una necesidad, y el hecho de que tuviera un hijo suyo no significaba nada. Le dio la espalda.

—Antes que conmigo, ¿prefieres estar con quien asesinó a tu hijo? —preguntó Charlotte—. Si tú no puedes matarla, lo haré yo.

El Príncipe de las Tinieblas se hallaba a dos pasos de ella. Alargó la mano, la agarró del cuello y la alzó hasta la altura de sus ojos.

—¿No has oído lo que acabo de decirte, mujer?

—Vengaré la muerte de nuestro hijo.

—¡Ella no mató a Anthony! —gritó Edward.

—¡Pero el incendio fue en su campamento! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! ¡Ella encendió el fuego para matar a tu hijo!

—Ella no sabía que era mi hijo —continuó alegando Edward, más para sí mismo que para Charlotte, con la voz llena de agonía—. ¡Isabella no mató a Anthony! No hubiera incendiado la mitad de su campamento para matar a un muchacho pequeño e insignificante.

Había sido un accidente. Un accidente. Soltó a Charlotte, dejándola caer; inclinó la cabeza y se quedó mirando el suelo.

—La culpa de que Anthony estuviera en Francia es mía. Fue a buscarme a mí. Quería ayudarme a escapar —añadió, y al hacerlo estrelló los puños contra el muro, al lado de la cabeza de Charlotte, que abandonó la habitación de inmediato—. Ella no mató a Anthony —murmuró para sí mismo.

—Lo sé —dijo Gris a sus espaldas—. Pero necesitas irte un tiempo, hermano. Vete. La cuidaremos —indicó, señalando a Isabella con la cabeza.

Edward alzó los ojos hacia Gris.

—Y la protegeremos, si hace falta.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Lanzó una última mirada a Isabella, deseando desesperadamente que se despertara, y salió del cuarto.

El dolor se clavó hondo en la mente de Isabella, y llevó con él borrosas visiones de personas: una mujer de pelo negro, de ojos furiosos; una muchacha pequeña y delgada con una cicatriz en la mejilla, y Edward, con los ojos febriles y hundidos por la falta de sueño y la frente surcada por las preocupaciones…

Las voces llegaban a ella como flotando: bajas, apenas susurradas. Al principio, Isabella no podía entender lo que decían, pero después de un rato, los rumores se convirtieron en palabras, y en palabras pronunciadas en inglés.

—Se va a morir. No creo que debamos esperar nada distinto— murmuró la voz de una mujer.

—No digas eso —respondió una segunda voz, la de una muchacha—. El señor se sentiría muy des… des… des…

—Descorazonado.

—Eso. Descorazonado. Ha hecho lo imposible por tratar de mantenerla con vida…

—Hace días que no se despierta, y está demasiado flaca.

Los ojos de Isabella parpadearon cuando trató de abrirlos. Gimió por el esfuerzo.

—¡Se está moviendo de nuevo! —exclamó la muchacha.

Isabella abrió los ojos. Una mujer joven, con una cicatriz en la cara, la miraba con suma atención. Sus pacíficos ojos castaños se asustaron de pronto.

—¡Dios mío! —gritó—. ¡Está despierta! ¡Me ha visto! ¡Que mis labios se vuelvan de piedra si no es cierto!

La muchacha se confundió con las sombras al alejarse de la cama, al alejarse del pequeño círculo de luz que se desprendía de la única vela que había encima de la mesilla de noche.

—No seas ridícula —dijo la otra mujer, moviéndose hacia el campo visual de Isabella y mirándola con indiferencia—. Lo que pasa es que está delirando. Ya te dije que la fiebre se la llevará muy pronto y que saldrá de nuestras vidas de un momento a otro.

Isabella trató de hablar, pero sus labios estaban secos y agrietados y las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta. Al fin, a costa de un gran esfuerzo, se las arregló para murmurar:

—Agua…

La muchacha de los ojos castaños miró a la mujer más vieja como un niño aterrorizado y preguntó:

—¿Qué dice?

La mayor encogió sus hombros carnosos y, no sin cierta dejadez ofensiva, se quitó un mechón de pelo negro que le cubría los ojos.

—Me ha parecido oír una palabra en francés. Te repito que está delirando. Deberíamos enterrarla ahora mismo.

—Mi madre me dijo que no puedes matar al Ángel de la Muerte.

Debo hablar en inglés, se recordó Isabella a sí misma. ¿Cómo se dice agua en inglés? Le dolió la cabeza cuando trató de pensar.

—No estamos matando a nadie, muchacha. Te repito que ella ya está muerta —dijo la mujer.

—Pero está mirando nuestras caras. ¿No será que viene a por nosotras desde el otro mundo?

—Agua —gimió Isabella en inglés.

—¡Dios mío! —gritó la muchacha de nuevo, echándose hacia atrás.

La mujer se acercó a observar los ojos de Isabella.

—Lo mejor es que llames a McCarty —le dijo a la muchacha, sin dejar de observar a Isabella.

—¿Quieres decir que puede vivir? ¡Sue! Me dijiste que podía quedarme con su yelmo y yo ya le conté…

—¡Cállate! —la interrumpió Sue—. ¡Y ve a buscar a McCarty, Kit, si no quieres que te deje sola aquí con ella!

Kit salió corriendo de la habitación y Sue se acercó aún más a Isabella, a quien le puso una mano fría en la frente antes de coger la copa que había encima de la mesa. La cabeza de Isabella se estremeció cuando Sue le colocó la otra mano debajo de la nuca y la levantó. Isabella sintió el frío del borde de la copa en sus labios, notó que el agua se deslizaba en cascada bienhechora por su garganta y oyó que Sue murmuraba:

—Eres una luchadora, debo admitirlo. De verdad pensé que morirías —agregó, y le retiró la copa de los labios después de que bebiera un par de tragos—. No puedes beber demasiado. Enfermarías todavía más.

Isabella hubiera querido beber mucho más de aquel líquido maravilloso, pero vio que Sue colocaba la copa encima de la mesa de madera y no tuvo fuerzas para protestar. Con mucho trabajo, volvió la cabeza en la almohada para reconocer el lugar donde se hallaba. Casi toda la habitación estaba a oscuras. Sus brazos descansaban en suaves cojines y cálidas mantas de lana cubrían todo su cuerpo. Una ligera y diáfana cortina separaba la cama del resto de la habitación, excepto por el lado de Sue, donde se encontraba recogida. Sobre la mesilla de noche, al lado de la cama, había una sola vela, la única luz que brillaba en la fúnebre oscuridad de la estancia.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó Isabella.

—Estás presa —dijo una voz que salía de la oscuridad.

Isabella se contrajo. Una corriente de temor se apoderó de ella.

«Conozco esa voz», pensó.

Sue se levantó.

—Creo que vivirá —dijo.

Silencio.

—Mi señor se sentirá muy complacido —añadió.

Isabella vio que Sue se frotaba las manos una y otra vez.

—Sí —dijo finalmente la voz misteriosa.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando recordó la última cosa que había visto antes de que la oscuridad cayera sobre ella: unos ojos negros que la miraban a través del visor de un yelmo.

¡Edward!

Isabella hizo un supremo esfuerzo y se enderezó en la cama. Sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza y se llevó una mano a ella, a la base de su cráneo, donde palpó una herida vendada. Alzó la cabeza lentamente y vio que la mujer se retiraba. Oyó el silbido del metal y lo reconoció sin demora: alguien había sacado un arma.

La espada vino hacia ella desde la oscuridad, apuntándola directamente a la cara.

—No pienses en hacer nada sospechoso, Ángel.

La habitación comenzó a darle vueltas en la cabeza. Tomó aire con toda la fuerza de su voluntad para impedir que la oscuridad que ya la amenazaba cayera sobre ella. Él dio un paso hacia delante e Isabella abrió aún más los ojos al reconocerlo. Supo quién era inmediatamente. Su mirada llena de odio estaba concentrada en ella, tal como lo había estado en la alcoba, cuando entró con Edward. Su brazo derecho descansaba sobre un cabestrillo, pero aparte de eso, parecía sano y salvo. ¿Cómo era posible? Ambos habían saltado desde su ventana al foso. ¡Ambos debían estar muertos!

—Edward —gimió, y sintió que la angustia acumulada durante meses en los que pensó que estaba muerto subía por su garganta—. ¿Dónde está Edward? —preguntó, y su corazón latió con esperanza al pronunciar su nombre.

—¡Eres una puta estúpida! —gruñó McCarty—. ¡Edward te abandonó y tú todavía lo llamas por su nombre! Me contó cómo abriste las piernas, ramera despreciable. ¡No significas nada para él!

Sus propias dudas, oídas en boca de otro, la hirieron más que si le hubieran pisoteado el corazón. Se sentó desconcertada en la cama, incapaz de apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos vengativos que amenazaban con fulminarla.

—¿No crees que estaría aquí contigo si significaras algo para él? —inquirió McCarty en tono de burla.

La oscuridad empezó a arrastrarse hacia ella desde el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

—Y fíjate cómo es la vida —continuó diciendo McCarty—. En este preciso momento está en los brazos de otra mujer.

La idea, la imagen de Edward, de su amado rostro suspendido sobre la mujer de pelo negro que la había perseguido en sus sueños, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo de besos —besos que había imaginado que Edward le daba a ella—, hizo que Isabella flotara de nuevo hacia la oscuridad.

La voz llegó hasta ella a través de la neblina.

—Vamos, vamos. No puedes dormir toda la vida. Tengo órdenes de levantarte. Deberías comer algo.

La luz asaltó los ojos cerrados de Isabella y, mientras se quejaba, abrió uno y le echó un vistazo al sol de la mañana.

Sue entró en su campo visual, con las manos sobre las caderas. Tapaba con su cuerpo la luz del sol.

—Venga, mujer, no puedes quedarte para siempre en la cama. No es bueno para… —y su voz se apagó.

Isabella levantó los ojos hacia Sue y vio simpatía en su mirada antes de que se alejara.

Isabella alzó una mano para mitigar los rayos del sol, pero su palma rozó una superficie húmeda. Sorprendida, se pasó los dedos por las mejillas y comprobó que estaban mojadas. Sin habla, se miró los dedos y, después de un momento, se los llevó a los labios. El sabor salobre de las lágrimas impregnó la punta de su lengua. Se sintió más humillada que pasmada. Se limpió las mejillas con las manos y luego con las mangas de su camisón.

¿Camisón? Miró la prenda de seda. Era la más bella que había visto en su vida. Tenía un lazo a la altura de los pechos y estaba hecha del material más suave y delicado que jamás había sentido entre sus dedos.

¿Quién se la había puesto? ¿Quién la había atendido mientras se hallaba inconsciente?

—Esto te ayudará.

Isabella alzó la vista y vio que una toalla colgaba de las manos de Sue. Furiosa consigo misma a causa de su debilidad, Isabella se dio la vuelta para enterrar su cara en la almohada, y al poco tiempo sintió que la cama se hundía bajo el peso de la sirvienta, que se había sentado junto a ella.

—No tienes que preocuparte por unas cuantas lágrimas derramadas —dijo Sue—. En tu situación, muchas señoritas hubieran hecho lo mismo.

Pero ella no era una señorita, se dijo Isabella, apretando la almohada hasta que le dolieron los dedos.

—Fíjate que el otro día le estaba contando a Melinda que…

—¡Deja de charlar y vete de aquí! —la interrumpió Isabella, volviéndose hacia ella.

Sue se levantó, abriendo los ojos sorprendida, y rápidamente se puso seria.

—Está bien —admitió—. Si eso es lo que quieres… —y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Isabella la vio atravesar la habitación a grandes zancadas. «Estúpida mujer», pensó. ¿El Ángel de la Muerte preocupado por unas cuantas lágrimas? ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera sabía por qué las había derramado. ¿Sólo porque estaba presa en una tierra extranjera, encerrada en el castillo de un hombre al que alguna vez había amado, aunque la hubiera utilizado, y que ahora debía de odiarla?

Isabella dejó caer los hombros y elevó la cabeza para gritarle a Sue que esperara, pero la puerta se cerró detrás de la sirvienta. Isabella suspiró con tranquilidad. Cien preguntas se le agolparon en la mente. ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Y por qué estaba en ese cuarto, como si fuera un huésped, y no en las mazmorras del castillo?

La imagen de Edward se irguió delante de sus ojos. La estampa de su pelo negro alborotado por la brisa. La imagen de sus ojos negros, que la convocaban con su hipnótico poder; de las comisuras de sus labios en el momento de dibujar una sonrisa diabólica; de la cicatriz de la mejilla, que parecía blanca contra la piel bronceada por el sol. La imagen, en fin, de Edward recostado contra una pared, con la pierna derecha doblada hasta la altura de la rodilla…

Había soñado con él. La imagen era tan familiar que Isabella hubiera jurado que era real, pero se le había olvidado cómo terminaba el sueño. Todo lo que podía recordar era que estaba recostado contra la pared como si fuera un oscuro Dios.

Isabella se incorporó en la cama. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse por el mareo que se abatió sobre ella y que hizo que el cuarto comenzara a darle vueltas en la cabeza. Cerró los ojos, procurando detener el remolino, y tuvo que esperar un rato antes de que el vértigo se diluyera.

Ya sentada en la cama, observó el cuarto. Estaba escasamente decorado. Había un asiento junto a la ventana, y una pequeña mesa de madera al lado de la cama con dosel de cuatro columnas. Un tapiz colgado de la pared más lejana mostraba a un hombre con cuernos que salía de la boca de una cueva. Alrededor de la gruta había un grupo de cuatro lobos que echaban espuma por la boca y cuyos ojos brillaban con destellos rojos. Dos de ellos miraban al hombre, sumisos, con las cabezas agachadas sobre el pecho, y los otros dos aullaban a una multitud que se arrastraba hasta el individuo de los cuernos con las manos extendidas; algunas vacías, otras con ofrendas. Detrás de él, una enorme luna rielaba esparciendo sus rayos de plata.

Algo en la mirada del hombre de los cuernos le pareció angustiosamente familiar, pero no pudo determinar qué era.

De pronto, la puerta chirrió e Isabella observó que estaba medio abierta.

La voz de un hombre retumbó en el cuarto:

—Vamos. Te pagué un chelín. Dijiste que podía verla.

—Pero puede estar despierta. Yo… no creo que…

Isabella reconoció la voz de la muchacha que había visto con Sue: Kit.

—Me podría ganar una azotaina, ¿sabes?

—Venga, no permitiré que eso suceda —murmuró el hombre.

—Está bien, pero deja de hablarme al oído. Me haces cosquillas en las orejas.

La puerta se abrió por completo. Isabella sabía que debía enfadarse porque alguien se atreviera a exhibirla como su fuera un animal salvaje, pero de alguna manera admiraba el ingenio de la muchacha y sus labios sonrieron divertidos. Cuando enderezó la espalda, lista para recibir a los recién llegados sentada al borde de la cama, sus pies tropezaron con algo. Miró hacia abajo y vio que era un pequeño taburete que había al lado. Miró otra vez la puerta abierta, por la que entraban dos figuras. Una sonrisa traviesa iluminó los rasgos de su cara, y sin quitar la vista de sus víctimas, colocó el taburete debajo de sus pies.

La muchacha entró primero. Parecía tener joroba. El hombre la seguía de cerca. La muchacha levantó la cabeza, cuando apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos en el cuarto, para ver dónde estaba Isabella.

—¡Dios mío! —chilló de repente, quedándose congelada—. ¡Está despierta!

Hizo amago de salir corriendo, pero se estrelló contra el hombre y le pisó los callos de los pies.

—¡Ay! —gritó el tipo, empujando a la joven con tanta fuerza que la tiró al suelo—. ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, Kit? —agregó mientras se agarraba el pie herido. Y luego, viendo que la muchacha gesticulaba nerviosamente hacia Isabella, volvió la cabeza y se quedó mirándola.

Isabella enarcó las cejas y empezó a lloriquear, con la esperanza de parecer indefensa.

El hombre dejó de tocarse el pie dolorido y se enderezó.

—¿Es éste el Ángel de la Muerte? ¡Parece asustada! —y miró a Kit—. ¿Me estás engañando con uno de tus consabidos trucos? —y levantó el puño para pegarle—. Debería…

El miedo agarrotó el corazón de Isabella cuando vio que el hombre era violento.

—Yo soy Isabella de Swan —dijo de pronto.

El tipo la miró con atención y dio un paso hacia ella, bajando la mano. Isabella le devolvió la mirada, teniendo buen cuidado de que su cara se mantuviera inexpresiva.

El hombre se le acercó todavía más, paso a paso, con prudencia.

—¿Eres aquella cuya mirada puede convertir a un hombre en una piedra?

Más cerca.

—¿Eres aquella que puede convertir su sangre en hielo?

Aún más cerca.

—¿Eres el Ángel de la Muerte, aquel que sacrifica a nuestros hijos ante el altar de su sombrío señor?

Estaba ya frente a Isabella cuando se volvió a mirar a Kit.

—Tiene que ser otro —le dijo, pero al volver a mirar a Isabella, ella se irguió sobre el taburete, extendió los brazos, hizo resonar los dedos delante de su cara y lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta, enseñando los dientes, como si pretendiera morderlo.

—¡Entrégame tu corazón! —gruñó con una voz inhumana—. ¡Quiero darme un banquete!

Los gritos de pavor de Kit se unieron a los del hombre cuando Isabella salió corriendo detrás de él. Salieron y cerraron la puerta. Y entonces les llegó un extraño sonido y se detuvieron para oírlo mejor.

¡Una carcajada!

Kit se movió despacio, volvió a abrir la puerta y vio que Isabella se retorcía de risa en la cama, cubriéndose el estómago con ambos brazos. Kit apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y se quedó desconcertada, y cuando Isabella la vio, se limpió las lágrimas de júbilo que le habían producido sus sonoras carcajadas y regañó a la muchacha por creer tan ciegamente en las leyendas que escuchaba.

—Era lo que querías, ¿no es cierto? Ver al terrorífico Ángel de la Muerte. Por eso le cobraste un chelín.

Kit la miraba sin hablar.

Isabella sonreía sin tapujos.

—Y recibiste tu chelín.

Kit no se movió de la puerta.

—¿No es cierto, Kit? —insistió Isabella, levantándose de la cama y alargándole la mano—. Encantada de conocerte. Soy Isabella de Swan. Soy el caballero que la gente llama el Ángel de la Muerte.

Kit no se movió para estrecharle la mano, e Isabella la bajó.

—Soy la persona que ahora tienes delante de ti, Kit. Soy sólo una mujer como tú, con mis propios sentimientos y temores. No adoro a Satanás, no soy una señorita de hielo y nunca, nunca en mi vida, he hecho daño a un niño.

—¿Entonces no devorarás mi corazón? —preguntó la sirvienta tragando saliva.

Isabella sonrió, pero borró su sonrisa al ver el horror que todavía se reflejaba en la cara de la muchacha.

—No —declaró con simpleza, conteniendo el impulso de añadir: «sólo devoro el corazón de mis víctimas cuando hay luna llena».

Kit arrugó la frente y, asustada, se acercó aún más.

—Supongo que debería estar furiosa contigo —dijo Isabella—. Después de todo, me vendiste por un chelín.

Una preocupación diferente, sin embargo, inquietaba a Kit.

—No le dirás nada al señor, ¿verdad?

Isabella abrió la boca para contestar, pero Kit continuó:

—No creí que hubiera nada malo en ello. Yo sólo quería que pudiera echarte un vistazo.

Isabella sonrió con generosidad.

—No…, no le diré absolutamente nada.

Kit suspiró de alivio, pero entonces, con la misma rapidez, frunció el ceño en señal de duda.

—¿Y mi alma se podrá salvar del fuego del infierno?

En ese momento se abrió la puerta e Isabella vio que Sue irrumpía en la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos rechonchas. La vieja sirvienta lanzó una mirada sombría a Isabella y luego se volvió llena de ira hacia Kit.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —quiso saber.

—Yo…, yo… —tartamudeó Kit ante el tono airado de Sue.

—¡Vete! ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo! —ordenó Sue mientras dejaba bruscamente la bandeja encima de la mesa.

Kit corrió hacia la puerta, e Isabella vio que antes de traspasarla le regalaba una última mirada pensativa. Después le dio la espalda y se fue.

Tras dejar la bandeja, Sue también se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a marcharse. Isabella abrió la boca con la intención de decirle que no se fuera, pero la puerta se cerró antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Con un suspiro, Isabella se recostó en la cama.

Sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en el tapiz. La mirada del hombre de los cuernos parecía dirigirse a ella. Era una mirada oscura, como el cielo de medianoche, que reflejaba la luna en sus misteriosas profundidades. Era una mirada familiar… una mirada como…

Carne de venado. El aroma llegó volando hasta sus sentidos y de inmediato se sentó en la cama. El exquisito olor la llevó hasta la bandeja que había puesto Sue encima de la mesa, y sólo cuando vio el tazón de sopa y el pedazo de pan tierno y crujiente comprendió que los jugos gástricos alborotaban su necesitado estómago. Llevaba días y días sin comer.

Desde el día anterior a la batalla.

Se abalanzó sobre los alimentos como un crío a punto de morirse de hambre, llevándose el pan a la boca con voracidad y mojándolo constantemente en la sopa. Cuando ya se había comido más de la mitad, se dio cuenta de que su estómago podía explotar de un momento a otro y se quedó, muy relajada, en el borde de la cama. Se frotó el estómago, permitiendo que el maravilloso efecto de la comida se extendiera por todo su cuerpo. Alzó la servilleta, se limpió la boca y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Gimió agradecida y, cuando le echaba una última mirada al tazón medio vacío, la vio. Estaba escondida debajo de la servilleta.

La hoja metálica brillaba a la luz de la mañana. Como en un sueño, Isabella tendió la mano para alcanzarla. Sus dedos largos y esbeltos envolvieron el mango de madera de la daga. La levantó, la colocó delante de sus ojos y trató de convencerse de que era real.

¡Una daga! Miró rápidamente hacia la puerta, que de pronto no le pareció tan grande y tan pesada como antes; pero al ponerse de pie sintió que la habitación se ladeaba y tuvo que agarrarse del borde de la mesa para recobrar el equilibrio. Todavía estaba débil, aún se mareaba. Debería descansar, pensó, pero sus ansias de escapar eran demasiado fuertes.

En cuanto se le pasó el mareo, Isabella atravesó la estancia con las piernas temblorosas y los pies descalzos casi volando sobre las frías losas de piedra. Cuando llegó a la puerta levantó la daga y la metió sin mayor dificultad entre el tablón de madera y el muro de piedra. Se detuvo por un momento, buscó el mecanismo de la cerradura y confió en que fuera igual a la de su alcoba, aquella habitación suya en la que James la había encerrado tantas veces cuando era niña.

James. Se sintió paralizada. Todos sus músculos se habían entumecido. ¿Dónde estarían sus hermanos? Si siguieran vivos, nunca habrían permitido que ella fuera capturada. El pensamiento revoloteó por su mente antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Oleadas de frío terror estremecieron su cuerpo y tuvo que sacar la daga del marco de la puerta, temerosa de soltarla a causa de la angustia.

«No», pensó. «No debo pensar en eso ahora. Tengo que escapar. Debo huir antes de que Edward… antes de verlo. Antes de que sus enigmáticos ojos negros me aturdan todos los sentidos, antes de que me toque y me marque con su calor animal, antes de que sus labios se posen en los míos y borren todas las defensas racionales que me quedan. No puedo pensar ahora en mis hermanos».

Hizo un último esfuerzo por calmarse y volvió a meter la daga en la pequeña apertura. La movió hasta tocar la barra en la parte exterior de la puerta, el trozo de metal que le impedía escapar. La movió otra vez, hacia delante y hacia atrás, buscando el punto de apertura, pero no logró nada.

—¡Maldita sea! —murmuró, presionando la daga hacia arriba. Y de repente, ¡la barra se alzó! Con un hábil movimiento logró correrla sin gran dificultad. La puerta se había abierto.

Isabella se quedó sorprendida ante la simplicidad de aquella cerradura.

Despacio, empujó la puerta y miró a través de la ranura.

El largo y frío pasillo estaba oscuro. Unos cuantos rayos de luz pálida entraban por las ventanas para iluminar a medias el espacio que se abría ante sus ojos. No había un alma a la vista cuando Isabella salió de su prisión.


	30. Capitulo 28

CAPITULO 28

La joven metió instintivamente la cabeza entre los hombros, como si quisiera hacerse menos visible, y, con los pies descalzos, se deslizó cautelosamente por el corredor. Apretó el arma que tenía en la mano, dispuesta a dar la batalla para escapar, para alejarse de Edward. Su huida lo humillaría, tanto como él la había humillado a ella.

Con el camisón casi arrastrando por el suelo, cruzó una esquina y vio que en el salón reinaba un extraño silencio. En el castillo de su infancia, las carcajadas de los niños, los murmullos de las criadas y los bramidos de su padre podían escucharse a todas horas. Pero aquí no había nada, excepto un raro silencio, como si se hallara en las entrañas de un infierno abandonado.

De repente, sus sentidos se aguzaron. Tuvo malos presagios. Se le erizó el vello y se quedó como congelada, escuchando con atención. Ningún ruido, ningún movimiento. ¿Era una trampa? Puso en tensión todas las fibras de su cuerpo. Algo raro estaba ocurriendo. Lenta, cautelosamente, reanudó la marcha.

Un latigazo en el estómago, seguido por un repentino acceso de náuseas, la hizo tropezar con algo. Se apoyó en la pared con una mano y se inclinó hacia delante. La sopa, cuyo sabor tanto había disfrutado, emergió violentamente por su garganta y el esfuerzo del vómito estremeció su cuerpo. Lloraba sin quererlo. Se pasó la mano por los ojos y la boca. Jadeante, se recostó contra las frías piedras del muro.

Oyó un ruido detrás de ella y, muy despacio, volvió la cabeza. Una niña no mayor de doce años la estaba mirando ensimismada.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que aquella cara joven la había reconocido. La niña dijo algo con la voz entrecortada y salió corriendo. Isabella sabía que debía moverse, que pronto darían la alarma, pero de repente sintió que su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado y la dejaba clavada allí mismo, en el frío suelo. Al retirarse del muro, sus músculos protestaron causándole un dolor intenso. La cabeza le daba vueltas y cada hueso de su cuerpo protestó también cuando decidió continuar bajando hacia el salón, tambaleándose. Finalmente, se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclararse.

—¡Es el Ángel de la Muerte!

Isabella vio a dos caballeros. El de menos estatura llevaba un traje completo de cota de malla, mientras que el alto, de pelo rojo y brillante y de espesa barba pelirroja, sólo vestía una túnica y unos pantalones. Ambos la miraban con temor.

Los sentidos de Isabella ya se habían recobrado lo suficiente, lo que le permitió reconocer que ambos vacilaban. Levantó la daga y los amenazó.

—Retiraos u os cortaré el corazón en pedazos.

—Es sólo una mujer —dijo el del cabello rojo al cabo de un momento—. Nos la podemos llevar con nosotros.

—Es el Ángel de la Muerte, McFinley —susurró el segundo caballero, echándose hacia atrás y cubriéndose el corazón con una mano.

McFinley gruñó y se acercó a Isabella, y entre las brumas del mareo que todavía la aquejaba, Isabella vio que guardaba una prudente distancia de la daga mientras la rodeaba por el lado izquierdo.

—Vamos, muchacha —la incitó.

El mareo cayó sobre ella como una manta y la hizo trastabillar, bajando la daga.

El desconocido se le echó encima e Isabella reaccionó levantando instintivamente el arma.

—¡Ayyyyy!

Isabella dio un paso atrás y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, y cuando se le pasó el mareo, se quedó boquiabierta ante la escena que vio delante de sus ojos. McFinley se había desplomado y se agarraba un brazo. La daga había caído al suelo, y estaba manchada de sangre.

Isabella respiró profundamente y se volvió para seguir huyendo, pero con tan mala suerte que se tropezó con McCarty. Su puño la golpeó en una mejilla y la fuerza del impacto la hizo caer al suelo. La oscuridad se apoderó de ella y cerró los puños, tratando de reponerse desesperadamente.

—¡Mi brazo!

—¿Cómo salió de su habitación? —retumbó la voz de McCarty en su cabeza como una explosión de pólvora—. ¿De dónde sacó una daga?

Isabella sintió el frío de las losas de piedra bajo la yema de los dedos al intentar agarrarse a ellas en busca de un punto de apoyo. De repente, alguien la alzó tirándole del pelo y la puso en pie delante de McCarty. La joven trató de sofocar el dolor que sentía en el cuero cabelludo poniéndose de puntillas, y se agarró el pelo, allí donde McCarty lo sostenía, para evitar otro tirón, otro estallido de agonía.

—¿De dónde sacaste el puñal? —tronó la voz de su captor.

Isabella luchó contra los dolorosos latidos que le martilleaban la cabeza, pero cuando McCarty la sacudió, tirando del pelo hasta casi arrancárselo del cráneo, los latidos explotaron en millones de punzadas de dolor. Isabella quería gritar por la tortura insoportable que sentía con cada tirón, pero se contuvo con toda la fuerza de su voluntad y se juró a sí misma que nunca mostraría debilidad ante aquellos ingleses.

—¿Quién te dio la daga? —vociferó otra vez McCarty.

A pesar de que el dolor la atormentaba, no abrió la boca. Su orgullo le mantenía los labios sellados. De repente, las violentas sacudidas cesaron.

—A lo mejor un par de azotes le sueltan la lengua —comentó McFinley.

Isabella había asistido a muchas sesiones de flagelación, y el miedo le contrajo las entrañas.

McFinley mostró su brazo a McCarty. La sangre salía de la herida abierta.

—Es mi derecho —dijo.

Isabella vio que McCarty asentía con la cabeza y McFinley la agarró de un brazo, la arrastró por el salón y la obligó a descender por unas escaleras. Apenas podía seguirle los pasos, y cuando se detuvieron en la puerta exterior del castillo, Isabella vio que un inmenso grupo de personas los seguía. Algunos eran caballeros, otros eran sirvientes. Todos parecían furiosos. Algunos abrían sus bocas, pero ella no podía oír lo que decían. Debatiéndose entre el miedo, el dolor y el mareo, su mente se confundió y empezó a mezclar las voces que le llegaban de uno y otro lado, impidiéndole entender las palabras.

La puerta se abrió delante de ella y un muchacho irrumpió en la pálida luz del sol y corrió hacia el patio, en cuyo centro estaba levantada una pequeña plataforma encima de la cual había dos postes de madera, cada uno con una cuerda.

McFinley la empujó hacia la plataforma.

Una formación de nubes cargadas de lluvia apareció en el firmamento, tapando el sol. Isabella vio que un rayo estallaba en el cielo. Un rugido comenzó a sonar sobre su cabeza. Al principio pensó que eran los truenos que anunciaban la tormenta, pero después, al ver que no cesaba, comprendió que provenía de la multitud. Volvió la cabeza y notó que una enorme muchedumbre los seguía, saliendo del castillo como el cieno que se derramara de un cántaro caído.

McFinley le empujó hacia los dos escalones que llevaban a la plataforma. El camisón se le enredaba en las piernas, y si no hubiera sido porque el caballero la sostenía del brazo, se habría desplomado al suelo. Mientras la colocaba entre los dos postes de madera, las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron de las nubes, salpicando la plataforma bajo sus pies. El caballero le ató con fuerza un brazo a uno de los postes, amarrándole la muñeca con varias vueltas y enorme violencia, hasta que la sangre escurrió por la mano.

Isabella permaneció quieta y en silencio, con la vista puesta en el camino que conducía al patio, por donde entraban y entraban los aldeanos, una verdadera horda de ingleses encolerizados.

Una gota de lluvia golpeó sus mejillas. Cuando McFinley la ató al segundo poste, el primer aldeano los alcanzó.

También llegó la primera piedra, que le pasó rozando y fue a estrellarse contra la plataforma de madera.

McFinley se giró hacia los aldeanos con los labios curvados por la ira y levantó su brazo herido por la daga de Isabella.

—Primera sangre. La reclamo. No habrá lapidación.

De pronto, McFinley la agarró del pelo, la obligó a torcer el cuello y colocó su cara a un milímetro de la de la joven.

—Cincuenta azotes, querida —le susurró al oído, antes de sacar su lengua serpentina y pasársela por las mejillas. Después la soltó y pareció desaparecer detrás de ella, pero en ese momento sintió que unas manos se enredaban en el cuello de su camisón y lo desgarraban.

El aguacero se desató, pesado y castigador, y lo que quedaba del camisón empezó a humedecerse sobre su cuerpo.

La multitud cayó en un extraño silencio e Isabella vio que los ojos de los hombres la devoraban. Ninguno se movió para protegerse de la lluvia. Querían lastimarla. Querían sangre. ¿Qué clase de personas eran? Los odió como nunca antes había odiado a los ingleses. Su mente se abrió, y su mareo se fue con la lluvia bienhechora. Sintió que alguien se arrimaba a sus espaldas y escuchó una voz.

—No, señor. Aún está enferma. No aguantará los cincuenta azotes.

—Apártate de mi camino, Sue —contestó McFinley—. Hay un traidor en medio de nosotros, y quiero averiguar quién le hizo llegar la daga.

—¡Pero todavía está enferma! —protestó la mujer—. Mi señor el Príncipe se pondrá furioso.

—¡Que te apartes! —tronó la voz del caballero—. ¡O serás la siguiente!

Sue se retiró despacio, retorciéndose las manos.

Isabella oyó el chasquido de un látigo detrás de ella. Instintivamente, se puso rígida, preparándose para soportar el dolor.

La multitud gritaba y se agitaba con ansiedad.

—¡Azótala! —gritó una voz sin rostro.

Otro chasquido del látigo sonó detrás de ella. Alguien rió. La lluvia le escurría por la frente y caía sobre sus ojos, sus mejillas, su boca. Isabella parpadeó para quitársela de encima.

La multitud contuvo el aliento y ella se preparó para sentir el mordisco del látigo…


	31. Capitulo 29

CAPITULO 29

El mordisco del látigo nunca llegó.

Al contrario, las cuerdas que la mantenían atada a los postes cedieron. Se quedó en el sitio, temblando, y sus puños se cerraron cuando sintió que un repentino escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. Una manta cayó sobre sus hombros y unas manos pesadas la colocaron en su lugar. Sintió que alguien la obligaba a volverse, levantó la vista hacia el gigante que tenía delante de ella, parpadeó para quitarse el agua de los ojos y lo vio.

¡Edward!

Una repentina descarga de felicidad agitó todo su cuerpo. ¡No estaba muerto! Ella había querido creerlo, desesperadamente había querido convencerse a sí misma de que tenía que creerlo, pero hasta ese momento aún había albergado ciertas dudas. Quería arrojar los brazos alrededor de su cuello y gritar de alivio y de alegría, pero no podía moverse, casi no podía ni respirar. Cuando la tocó, una corriente de calor se desprendió de sus dedos y la calentó de arriba abajo. Se estremeció, pero se trataba de un estremecimiento que no tenía nada que ver con la lluvia.

Él le señaló el camino del castillo, como invitándola a seguir adelante, pero McFinley le cortó el paso y le mostró la herida que tenía en el brazo.

—Estoy en mi derecho —le dijo.

—Adentro —ordenó Edward.

Aquella voz tan controlada, tan impresionante, fue la mejor medicina para el maltrecho ánimo de Isabella. Renació y se llenó de esperanza.

McFinley se resignó y se encaminó de muy mal genio hacia el castillo. Edward la condujo hasta la puerta, donde ya se aglomeraba la muchedumbre que se había reunido para ver el castigo. La agarró del brazo con mucha más delicadeza que el caballero y aminoró sus grandes zancadas para que ella pudiera mantener el paso. Luego retiró la mano, permitiendo que avanzara por su propia cuenta. Isabella echó de menos aquel querido contacto que tanto calor suministraba a su espíritu y a su cuerpo.

Una vez dentro, Edward se detuvo y buscó con la mirada al odioso caballero.

—¿Qué problema tienes con mi prisionera?

Ante sus frías palabras, el corazón de Isabella se congeló. ¿Prisionera? «Pero yo pensé…», gritó su mente. «¡Estúpida! ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste? ¿Que tu enemigo, el hombre que te mintió y te utilizó, te arrancaría del seno de tu pueblo y de tu reino para… para amarte? ¡Estúpida!».

—Ella me hirió en el brazo —declaró McFinley mostrándole la herida a Edward—, y yo tengo derecho a castigarla.

—¡McCarty!

La palabra salió con inmensa ira de la garganta de Edward. McCarty se abrió paso entre la multitud y se presentó delante de él.

—¿Cómo sucedió todo esto?

—Ella escapó —contestó McCarty—. Un traidor le facilitó una daga.

Edward miró a Isabella. Unos ojos duros y negros la escrutaron, pero Isabella se mantuvo silenciosa y firme.

—¿Quién te dio la daga?

Isabella levantó con altivez la cabeza.

—Era mía.

—Está hecha en Inglaterra, Edward —intervino McCarty.

La mirada de Edward no se apartó de Isabella, quien, si no hubiera estado tan furiosa, se habría derretido ante su penetrante y cautivadora intensidad.

—¡Exijo mi derecho de sangre! —gritó McFinley.

Edward se volvió a mirarle.

—Soy tu señor —le dijo—, y tu deber es servirme. Por lo tanto, la primera sangre es mía.

Edward agarró a Isabella del brazo y la encaminó hacia las escaleras, pero la mujer se resistió.

—¿Y dónde está la sangre, señor? —gritó de nuevo McFinley.

—Yo le quité la virginidad —contestó Edward sin detenerse.

Edward cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de Isabella, e inmediatamente vio la terca rigidez de su gesto al enfrentársele. Su pelo colgaba en rizos húmedos hasta los hombros. Una especie de alivio lo recorrió. Isabella había estado gravemente enferma durante dos semanas y media, y él mismo había tenido que obligarla a tomar algunos sorbos de sopa, tres veces al día, para que no se muriese de hambre.

Había cabalgado por las provincias del norte durante los dos últimos días, y ese ejercicio había hecho milagros en su tenso cuerpo: le calmó los nervios y le aclaró la mente. Estaba preparado, en consecuencia, para tomar una decisión con respecto a ella. Era consciente de que le había prometido al rey Enrique que la castigaría, pero al mismo tiempo comprendió que nunca había tenido la intención de lastimarla. La única alternativa, pues, se redujo a ponerse en contacto con el rey francés, pedir por ella un buen rescate y luego entregarle el oro al rey Enrique. Así lo había hecho y esperaba respuesta.

«¿Por qué la traje a Inglaterra?», se preguntó. «Porque quiero sentir cómo su cuerpo tiembla de deseo. Porque quiero tocarla como nunca antes la ha tocado un hombre, y cuando me canse de ella, la llevaré de vuelta a Francia. Y ciertamente me cansaré de ella, como me he cansado de todas las mujeres que he conocido hasta ahora. Entonces mi gente dirá que he domesticado al fiero Ángel de la Muerte».

Edward pensó de nuevo en el rescate y sonrió malévolamente: pediría por ella una cantidad tan estrambótica de oro que, estaba seguro, su rey nunca la pagaría, ni aun para salvarle el pellejo al Ángel de la Muerte. Al mismo tiempo, Enrique tendría que reconocer que él había hecho todo lo posible por engrosar las arcas de la tesorería real inglesa, y Edward dispondría de todo el tiempo que quisiera para hacer con Isabella lo que le diera la gana.

Mientras recorría el bosque, perdido en estos pensamientos, un jinete había llegado hasta él, llevándole un mensaje urgente. ¡Isabella se estaba reponiendo! La sensación de alivio que corrió por sus venas casi le había hecho aullar de alegría. Había cabalgado como un poseso, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo, conduciendo a su caballo hasta el borde del agotamiento para llegar a su destino y encontrar que Isabella estaba a punto de ser flagelada por sus propios hombres. Después se enteraría de que había tratado de escapar. «¡Dios mío! No sé si retorcerle el cuello o soltar una carcajada».

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó.

—¿Por qué no me dejaste morir? —fue su respuesta.

Sus frías palabras disiparon la dicha de verla en buen estado y lo pusieron a la defensiva.

—Eres más valiosa como prisionera que como cadáver —aseguró con cinismo.

Isabella arrugó la frente.

—Creo que me has sobreestimado. No represento ningún valor para ti.

Él se quedó mirándola durante largo rato. Los rebeldes mechones de su pelo colgaban húmedos sobre la manta que cubría el desgarrado camisón. Edward sonrió.

—Estoy seguro de que el Ángel de la Muerte, aquel infame comandante francés, tendrá algún valor para su rey.

Isabella estuvo a punto de replicar, pero no lo hizo. Edward vio cómo moría la respuesta en sus labios y se preguntó si le contaría sus desgracias. Sabía, sin embargo, que su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

Isabella se alejó.

—Tal vez no me valoren tanto como tú crees —replicó al fin.

—Hablas como si hubieras caído en desgracia ante tu rey, Ángel —intervino Edward—. ¿Ya no eres la misma? ¿Has dejado de ser el ángel vengador francés? ¿Te han cortado las alas?

La joven lo miró de frente.

—Mi rey pagará lo que le pidas —declaró con soberbia.

De modo que allí estaba, tan arrogante y tan segura de sí misma, en su castillo de altanería irreductible. Quería tomarla entre sus brazos para que aprendiera a tenerle el respeto que sus caballeros y sus campesinos le demostraban. No obstante, había algo en su actitud desafiante que afectaba a sus sentidos. Le excitaba. El deseo de tocarla se apoderó de él y lo llevó a cogerle la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Más vale que así sea. Porque cuanto más tiempo pases aquí, más peligro correrá tu vida.

Isabella movió la cabeza para liberar su barbilla y se quedó mirándolo.

—No te tengo miedo. Y si me matas, ¿cómo cobrarás el rescate?

—No estaba hablando de mí, sino de ellos —y señaló con un gesto a McCarty y la docena de soldados que se aglomeraban en la puerta—. Ninguno tiene el corazón tan suave como yo —dijo en voz baja, para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo.

Isabella contempló, impasible, a los hombres que acechaban detrás de la puerta y procuró ocultar su profunda tristeza en el momento de sentarse en la cama.

Edward quería abrazarla, acariciarla y luego asegurarle que no sufriría ningún daño mientras estuviera en el Castillo Oscuro, pero se contuvo. ¡Sus hombres habían estado a punto de flagelarla! ¡Qué vacías sonarían, en tales circunstancias, sus promesas de que podía estar tranquila! Ya llegaría un tiempo en que podría caminar por los corredores de su castillo sintiéndose segura y a salvo; pero ese tiempo aún estaba lejos.

Caminó hasta la puerta, despachó a los hombres reunidos afuera y volvió a sentarse al lado de Isabella.

—¿Quién te dio la daga? —preguntó con tono suave.

—Era mía —insistió con terquedad.

—Si no me lo dices —suspiró Edward—, tendré que encontrar la forma de hacer que hables.

Isabella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Nunca has sido castigada, ¿verdad?

—¡Todo lo contrario! ¡Mi peor castigo ha sido vivir durante estos últimos meses!

Edward sonrió, alzando una mano para tocarle la mejilla.

—¿Tanto me has echado de menos? —se jactó, a la espera de una dura respuesta. Pero al ver que no había réplica, se sintió incapaz de resistir la tentación de pasarle los dedos por los pómulos.

Ella retiró la cara y se irguió de inmediato.

—Si crees que voy a quedarme en este castillo para convertirme en una de tus prostitutas, estás tristemente equivocado.

«En su alcoba, en el castillo de su padre, parecía llena de deseo hacia mí», pensó Edward. «Fue ella quien en realidad me salvó la vida. Ahora, sin embargo, sólo veo frialdad en sus ojos».

Se le acercó.

—Ya tengo dos prostitutas en mi casa y no tengo intención de adquirir otra —dijo acercándose aún más, hasta arrinconarla contra la pared—. Y por tu propia seguridad, métete en la cabeza que nunca volverás a lastimar a uno de mis hombres. ¿Me has entendido? ¿Quién te dio la daga? —repitió, y al hacerlo cayó en la cuenta de que sus labios estaban a poquísimos centímetros de la amada.

La única respuesta de Isabella fue levantar de nuevo el mentón en señal de desafío, lo que acercó sus labios aún más.

—No me subestimes. Éste es mi castillo, y en mi castillo mando yo— murmuró con la voz ronca—. Aquí, mi querido Ángel de la Muerte, mis caprichos son ley de obligatorio cumplimiento.

Se hallaba tan cerca de ella que las bocas alcanzaron a rozarse. Sintió una especie de calambre, que enseguida se transformó en volcánico deseo. Isabella abrió la boca para responder, pero no pudo hilar las palabras. Su mirada se posó en los labios de Edward, y al verlos, los suyos se encendieron.

Cuando el hombre se inclinó sobre ella, sintió que su cuerpo cedía para amoldarse al de Edward. Todos los pensamientos tormentosos, todas las dudas desaparecieron bajo la corriente de pasión que fluía por sus venas.

Edward pudo percibir el olor de la lluvia limpia sobre su piel todavía húmeda y palpar la tibieza de su camisón cuando la manta se deslizó de sus hombros y cayó al suelo. Vio que ella entornaba los párpados tapando sus grandes ojos azules y él se acercó aún más para besarla, para decirle que había soñado con amarla, para hacerle sentir placeres que nunca había conocido.

Hubiera querido poseerla allí mismo, pero su honor se alzó de pronto como un muro. No podía tocarla hasta que fuera negado el rescate. Incluso el Príncipe de las Tinieblas estaba sujeto a los códigos de honor de la caballería.

Edward se puso rígido de pronto, alejándose de ella con un profundo gruñido de cólera y remordimiento, y le dio la espalda. La lujuria que le carcomía las entrañas lo quemaba más dolorosamente que cualquier herida que hubiera recibido en su vida. Se dirigió como un torbellino hacia la puerta, con el deseo de abandonar el cuarto cuanto antes, pero se detuvo al llegar a la puerta y la miró.

—Vístete y prepárate para la cena. Vendré a buscarte.

Cerró la puerta y la dejó sola.

Isabella se quedó sin habla. Era sólo un juego. Se dijo que él estaba tratando de sonsacarle alguna información, y cuando comprendió que ella nunca daría su brazo a torcer, había salido del cuarto como un niño enfurruñado, consentido y malcriado.

McCarty, por lo tanto, le había dicho la verdad, pensó Isabella. Edward había simulado que se sentía atraído por ella para así poder manipularla. Nada más. Habría estado con su amante mientras ella se recuperaba, y no se había preocupado lo más mínimo por la evolución de su enfermedad.

Se paseó furiosa por la habitación. «Nunca lo he amado», se dijo, pero incluso mientras lo pensaba sabía que era una mentira. Una vieja herida que la lastimaba en lo más profundo de su corazón se abrió de nuevo, estremeciéndole el pecho dolorosamente. Frustrada, se arrojó sobre la cama. No podía soportar estar tan cerca de él. Debía escapar, no había otra solución. «Pero primero debo recuperar mis fuerzas».

Isabella se sintió indignada cuando una de las sirvientas le llevó un vestido de seda azul y le dijo que debía ponérselo para la cena por deseo del señor del castillo. Terminó obedeciendo en medio de sonoras protestas y maldiciones dirigidas más al hombre que la mantenía encarcelada que a la abrumada sirvienta. Se estaba peinando cuando aparecieron tres guardias para escoltarla hasta el gran salón. «Ni siquiera ha venido él mismo a buscarme», pensó con amargura. Aunque mantenían las espadas envainadas, los guardias estaban evidentemente alerta. La condujeron a través de pasillos de altos techos que la hacían sentirse insignificante, poco más que una mosca. Cuando llegaron al gran salón, la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos la hizo detenerse y abrir la boca con incredulidad.

En el amplio salón atronaban risas decadentes y, al fondo, groseras carcajadas. Las criadas tenían que repeler una y otra vez las manos que les acariciaban el trasero mientras trataban de mantener llenas las garrafas de vino. Numerosos grupos de soldados, que a ella le parecieron bárbaros, se hallaban sentados en las largas mesas de madera. Las mismas mesas apenas podían soportar los golpes de los puños que exigían comida y que resonaban por todo el recinto. Algunas bestias de cuatro patas descansaban al lado de las mesas. Parecían más lobos que perros. Un eructo descarado, asqueroso, sonó en alguna parte.

El clamor de los comensales cesó cuando todos los ojos se posaron en su persona. Sintió que el odio que había en sus miradas era como un cuchillo que le abría la piel, pero en ese momento vio que Edward estaba sentado frente a ella. Los rasgos de su cara eran indescifrables. Se encontraba recostado en un amplio asiento, con una pierna apoyada negligentemente sobre el brazo del mismo. Los botones de su camisa blanca se abrían hasta la altura del ombligo, e Isabella recordó el calor que había sentido brotar de aquella piel al entrar en contacto con su carne desnuda. Trató de apartar el lujurioso pensamiento de su mente, pero el deseo persistía, como el aroma de una rosa recién cortada.

A la derecha de Edward había una silla vacía. ¿La habría reservado para ella? Isabella sintió que un cosquilleo de esperanza le acariciaba los senos, porque aun cuando se odiara a sí misma por ello, tenía que reconocer que ansiaba que él la aceptara, que la poseyera. Al lado de la silla vacía, una mujer de pelo negro le lanzaba miradas venenosas y rebosantes de desprecio. Isabella estaba segura de haberla visto en alguna parte, pero no fue capaz de recordar dónde. A la izquierda de Edward había otra mujer, una rubia cuya cabellera parecía haber sido cortada al rape a la altura de la nuca. Daba sorbos de su copa y miraba a Isabella mientras bebía. Junto a la mujer de pelo negro se congregaba un abigarrado grupo de personas que, por las pieles que llevaban puestas, y por sus cabelleras sucias y sin peinar, se le antojaron nómadas. La miraban con regocijo y curiosidad, pero sin animosidad. Se preguntó quiénes serían aquellos vagabundos en realidad, para estar sentados nada menos que en la cabecera de la mesa.

Edward retiró la pierna del brazo del asiento y se levantó. Isabella sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban cuando le dirigió una de esas sonrisas suyas, que a cualquier mujer le hubiera derretido no las rodillas, sino el corazón. Caminó despacio a lo largo del salón, dejando a los guardias en la puerta y sin quitar sus ojos de Edward.

—Acompáñanos —dijo a Isabella.

«¿Soy una prisionera o una invitada?», se preguntó Isabella. ¿Tenía derecho a negarse? Dio la vuelta alrededor de la mesa, ignorando a los soldados ingleses y a sus mujeres, que la observaban con ojos que le parecieron dementes, y se acomodó en el asiento que había a la derecha de Edward, pero este último la cogió del brazo y la indujo a volver a ponerse de pie. La mujer de pelo negro lanzó un silbido entre sus dientes apretados.

—Allí —dijo Edward, y la condujo con caballerosa suavidad hasta un asiento vacío, en una mesa cercana a la chimenea.

Isabella sabía que desafiarlo podía significar la muerte, y. aunque pretendió adoptar una cierta actitud despectiva, se sentía desilusionada. Sobre todo de sí misma. Se reprendió en silencio por haber caído víctima de la sonrisa de Edward, por haber llegado a creer que la trataría como a una dama.

Era su prisionera.

Se dejó llevar hasta el sitio que le habían asignado y miró a los hombres que estaban a su alrededor, entregados al festejo. A su derecha había uno que vestía una túnica gris sobre unos pantalones descosidos. Su pelo castaño daba la impresión de no haber sido peinado nunca, y parecía recién salido del bosque.

—Sírvele algo de vino —sugirió McCarty desde su asiento, frente a ella—. Le aflojará los intestinos, que a juzgar por su desapacible mirada deben de estar taponados.

Los hombres soltaron una carcajada. Isabella volvió la cabeza hacia Edward y vio que una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios cuando le ordenó al sirviente que llenara su copa.

—Mi mirada desapacible obedece a la compañía en que estoy —dijo en tono tranquilo—. No tiene nada que ver con mis intestinos.

McCarty la ignoró y levantó la copa, no sin derramar algo de vino sobre la mesa.

—Propongo un brindis. Un brindis por el temido y respetado Príncipe de las Tinieblas, el hombre que capturó al infame Ángel de la Muerte.

Los hombres lo aclamaron y alzaron sus copas.

Edward levantó la suya, que era de oro, asintió con la cabeza, en señal de aceptación, y bebió un largo trago.

Isabella vio cómo pasaba el líquido por su garganta y cómo sus labios besaban el borde del recipiente. Un impulso de rebeldía se arremolinó en la parte baja de su estómago, y no tuvo más remedio que luchar contra él de la única manera en que sabía hacerlo: mediante el desafío. Retiró la copa que le habían servido.

—Es posible que los vinos ingleses no le gusten —comentó un soldado que estaba sentado a su izquierda.

—Aunque las espadas inglesas sí le gustan —intervino McFinley mientras daba un codazo a McCarty—. El Príncipe tuvo que enseñarle cómo había que manejarlas.

La mesa entera se sacudió con las carcajadas y los comentarios soeces de los comensales.

Isabella sintió que se ahogaba de pura indignación. Se volvió a mirar a Edward y lo encontró hablando muy animadamente con la mujer de pelo negro. ¡Ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención!

—Tu mirada, al parecer, no ha convertido nuestra sangre en hielo— murmuró McCarty.

Isabella vio su gesto contraído, desagradable, y comprendió que la odiaba con toda su alma.

McFinley se levantó, se inclinó sobre la mesa y acercó su cara a la de ella.

—Vamos, muchacha —le dijo—. Mírame. Quiero ver si es cierto que puedes convertir mi sangre en hielo.

Isabella alzó los ojos hacia él, sin decir una palabra, pero retándolo con la mirada. Si hubiera tenido a su alcance los polvos de la verdad, le hubiera enseñado cómo se había originado la leyenda. Con todo su corazón deseó tener un arma, ya que no le gustaba nada el brillo que iluminaba los ojos de McFinley. Vio que su brazo, allí donde ella lo había herido, estaba vendado con un trapo sucio, y debajo de su brazo descubrió su salvación: una espada envainada. Una sensación de confianza la calmó por dentro.

Isabella notó que todo el mundo la miraba, incluido Edward, quien lo hacía con una intensidad que le quemó el cuerpo. Miró de nuevo a McFinley. Necesitaba acercarse a él para quitarle la espada. Si por una vez pudiera utilizar su cuerpo como un arma seductora… Pero ¿cómo hacerlo? No había sido entrenada para tales cosas.

Las prostitutas de su ejército, sin embargo, sí dominaban tal arte. Había visto cómo seducían a los soldados. Una sonrisa dulce, una pequeña exhibición de carne femenina, una caricia audaz. Sonrió tímidamente.

—La leyenda se equivoca —dijo tranquilamente, inclinándose también hacia él—. No es en hielo en lo que soy capaz de convertir la sangre de los hombres —añadió mientras bajaba las pestañas, acercándosele, y le mostraba el escote. Sobre la marcha se le ocurrió, a pesar de la creciente sensación de náusea que sentía en el estómago, pasarse la lengua por los labios.

—¿Entonces cuál es la verdad? —preguntó McFinley con la voz ronca. Cuando el silencio cayó sobre la concurrencia, Isabella sonrió, saboreando el momento de dominio que protagonizaba.

—Pregúntale a tu señor —contestó, y alzó la copa que antes había rechazado.

McFinley saltó por encima de la mesa, la agarró por los codos y la obligó a ponerse de pie, haciendo que ella soltara la copa y derramara el vino.

—No le estaba preguntando a él —gruñó furioso—. Te estaba preguntando a ti.

Su aliento, que apestaba a vino, le inundó la nariz; los dientes del grosero patán rechinaban al pronunciar cada palabra.

—¿En qué puedes convertir, entonces, la sangre de los hombres? —insistió.

—En fuego —murmuró Isabella provocadoramente y, acercándosele todavía más, trató de agarrar el mango de su espada.

De pronto, alguien la separó de McFinley y la lanzó al suelo, al que cayó entre un montón de sedas azules. La cabeza le daba vueltas y cuando empezó a recobrarse vio que Edward le propinaba un puñetazo a McFinley.

Se quedó quieta mientras McCarty y Gris se interponían entre ellos. McFinley se pasó la mano por la mandíbula y levantó la cabeza. Arrugó la frente con incredulidad y sus labios se contrajeron perplejos. Hizo un gesto hacia Isabella.

—¡Es sólo una prisionera! —alegó con vehemencia.

—¡Es mía! —vociferó Edward echándosele encima, aunque Gris y otro soldado le impidieron triturarlo.

—Siempre hemos tenido libre uso de los prisioneros —declaró McFinley.

—No de aquellos cuyo rescate estamos negociando, y en todo caso, no de este prisionero —contestó Edward—. Quédate con Charlotte.

McFinley hizo una pausa, miró a Isabella y se retiró despacio.

Isabella sintió que temblaba cuando Edward se volvió hacia ella. Los dos hombres lo soltaron y él se aproximó, mirándola con una furia que aceleró los latidos de su corazón. La cogió de las muñecas y la volvió a colocar en su asiento. Ella podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su ira, podía sentir la fuerza de aquellas poderosas manos en sus muñecas. Se aproximó todavía más e Isabella tembló de nuevo.

—La próxima vez —le susurró al oído—, no los detendré.

Se estremeció ante la amenaza y su corazón latió frenéticamente. De pronto, la oscuridad comenzó a cerrarse alrededor de ella. Trató de combatirla, pero avanzaba como una lluvia de flechas.

Edward volvió a su asiento y, de repente, la miró y fue a decirle algo. Ella, sin embargo, no lo oyó, porque al instante cayó bajo el impacto de aquella implacable lluvia de flechas…


	32. Capitulo 30

CAPITULO 30

Edward miró a Isabella, que estaba acostada en su cama. Admiró la suavidad de su piel, su expresión pacífica, la graciosa forma en que las pestañas descansaban sobre el borde de los ojos, los sensuales labios. Parecía un ángel dormido. Sonrió. Pensó que era una criatura tan engañosa que podía seducirle incluso dormida.

Se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. La había defendido delante de sus soldados, delante de sus hombres, delante de la Jauría de los Lobos. Les había dicho que era suya. La simple idea de que podía desear a semejante asesina francesa le parecía escandalosa. Y, sin embargo, cuando McFinley se había atrevido a tocarla, Edward había explotado de rabia, una rabia que jamás había experimentado, una rabia que se había apoderado de sus sentidos y había nublado su entendimiento, haciéndole perder por completo el control de sí mismo.

Ella se agitó en la cama y Edward se arrodilló a su lado. Con suma delicadeza le quitó un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre sus mejillas y se le acercó cuanto era posible. Sonrió, sin acabar de creer que había desafiado a sus hombres para defenderla. Estudió su cara angelical. Había una extraña serenidad en sus rasgos, una rara calma que contrastaba con los pesares y turbulencias de su alma. La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. «Podré ser su protector ahora, pero llegará un día en que tendré que proteger a mi gente del Ángel de la Muerte».

La puerta se abrió y Charlotte entró a la habitación.

Edward se levantó y la miró, intrigado.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, mujer?

—Le dijiste a McFinley delante de todos esos hombres que se quedara conmigo. Pensarán que estoy aquí para divertirlos —dijo Charlotte.

Edward volvió a mirar a Isabella.

—Príncipe —gimió Charlotte al acercársele—. Ella mató a nuestro hijo. Ella trató de ocupar su asiento. Yo…

Edward la fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya te dije —gruñó— que no tuvo nada que ver con el incendio.

Charlotte retrocedió en su empeño al ver aquellos ojos amenazantes y llegó a una fría conclusión.

—Ella te ha cambiado —murmuró—. Ya no eres el Príncipe de las Tinieblas. El Príncipe que yo conocí le hubiera cortado el cuello por matar a un niño.

—¿No oyes lo que te digo, Charlotte? ¡Ella no inició el incendio! Nunca hubiera sacrificado a sus propios hombres y a sus animales para matar a Anthony.

—Mira cómo la defiendes —le reprochó Charlotte—. Te ha convertido en una víctima de sus trucos mágicos.

—Déjame. Quédate con McFinley —dijo Edward con la voz extrañamente calmada, aunque el odio que sentía por ella lo quemaba como las llamas que se habían llevado la vida de su hijo.

Charlotte frunció el ceño y, despacio, se retiró de la habitación.

Él esperó a que se cerrara la puerta para apretar los puños de sus manos y acercarse a la ventana. Estaba a punto de explotar, furioso. No toleraría su desobediencia. Miró hacia la aldea, más allá de la ventana, y apretó aún más los puños.

Isabella miró a Edward. Podía ver los duros músculos de su cuello y la rígida y poderosa forma de su mentón recortándose sobre la luz de la ventana. Un vago recuerdo pasó por su mente: el de Edward frente a la ventana de su alcoba en el castillo de su padre. Repentinamente, sintió el impulso de abrazarle para impedir que saltara. Se sentó en la cama…

Edward se volvió y durante un momento sus miradas se encontraron. Isabella tembló bajo la intensidad de la rabiosa mirada y vio que la llama de la vela se reflejaba en las negras profundidades de sus ojos.

El Príncipe se le acercó. El poder de cada uno de sus pasos, de cada uno de sus movimientos, era abrumador. Se sintió mareada y calmada al mismo tiempo, y con los sentidos fuera de control. Dolorosa y placenteramente fuera de control.

—Isabella.

En la voz de Edward no había ningún eco de la rabia visible en sus ojos. El corazón de la joven latió más violentamente al escuchar el timbre de aquella voz y al percibir el calor de sus pupilas negras.

—Tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes —comentó Edward.

Isabella sentía que le faltaba el aire. No pudo reprimir el impulso de contemplar sus labios antes de dirigir la mirada hacia sus ojos.

—El primero de ellos es el castigo —continuó—. Y no sólo por haber tratado de escapar, sino porque te advertí que debías mantenerte alejada de mis hombres.

Recibió sus palabras como quien recibe un cubo de agua fría.

—¿Castigo? Créeme que sentarme entre esos salvajes que llamas tus soldados fue más que suficiente castigo.

—¡Silencio! —gruñó Edward, moviéndose hacia el borde de la cama—. Me has desafiado, Isabella de Swan, y no toleraré ninguna clase de insolencia por parte de mis prisioneros.

Una ira repentina y feroz sacudió a Isabella. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se arrodilló en la cama con la espalda erecta, firme como una tabla.

—Me ordenaste que me vistiera para la cena. ¿Acaso no esperabas algún tipo de incidente? Tu gente me desprecia.

Los ojos enardecidos de Edward se oscurecieron aún más cuando levantó la mano para sujetarle las muñecas.

Isabella le esquivó sin mayor dificultad, y se movió hasta el otro lado de la cama.

Edward se enderezó despacio. Su pelo rozó la negra tela sedosa que colgaba de las columnas del dosel. Sus ojos negros parpadearon.

—Estás complicando las cosas innecesariamente, Ángel —le dijo con una sonrisa agridulce, lo que dejó a la vista el destello de sus dientes blancos.

Estaba delante de él. La cama era la única barrera que se interponía entre los dos. «Este hombre nunca pensó que yo soy bella. Usó la palabra para manipularme. Nunca se lo perdonaré. No debo perdonárselo», se dijo con tristeza.

Pero su mirada transmitía un evidente calor. Trató de resistir el sentimiento que la bañaba como un aguacero de verano y que impregnaba todo su cuerpo. Isabella sintió que se excitaba. Respiraba con dificultad y su pecho se estremecía en busca de aire. Los senos, agitados por la respiración agitada, rozaban la tela que los cubría.

Los ojos de Edward descendieron hasta encontrarse con aquellos pechos.

Isabella vio que su mirada enardecida comenzaba a transformarse poco a poco en algo distinto, aunque su intensidad era igual y la quemaba de la misma manera. Él se acercó, y ella no opuso resistencia. Todo lo contrario. Quería que la tocara. Necesitaba sentir las caricias de sus labios y de sus manos. Un grato cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo, subiendo y bajando por los brazos, por las piernas. La totalidad de su ser se quedó a la vez inerte y en ebullición, a la espera de sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella, a la espera de sentir el calor de sus músculos, a la espera de sentir el aliento del amado en sus mejillas.

Pero él no la tocó.

—Tu castigo, Ángel —le dijo acariciándola con la voz mientras sus ojos la devoraban— será que me acompañes a desayunar y a cenar. A lo largo del día permanecerás con mis soldados y con mi gente, y les mostrarás respeto —añadió colocándole un dedo encima de sus labios sensuales para evitar la respuesta—, el mismo respeto que me mostrarás a mí.

Isabella abrió la boca al sentir el contacto de su dedo. Sus palabras se perdieron, sin ser escuchadas, en alguna parte de su mente. La delicadeza de la caricia la dejó estupefacta, como antes la habían dejado sin habla su perfecta sonrisa y la blancura de sus dientes. Él, no obstante, se volvió y, para su sorpresa, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Isabella sintió una decepción que nunca había sufrido antes. Los labios le hacían cosquillas donde él los había tocado. Tenía la piel erizada, quizás por el frío, tal vez por el deseo. Repentina y rápidamente, la vergüenza la envolvió con un manto de culpa. Tomó aire y se le encendió el rostro.

Él se detuvo en la puerta y la miró a los ojos.

A Isabella le pareció que aquella mirada la desnudaba, y vio que en ella ardía un fondo de pasión, como un rescoldo que se niega a morir.

—Prepárate para la mañana —le dijo antes de salir del cuarto—. Los salvajes esperan tu compañía.

Al cerrar la puerta, Edward se detuvo pensativo, con la mano en el picaporte. El calor de su cuerpo le abrasaba la piel. La deseaba. El fuego que le consumía el sexo así lo demostraba. Durante un momento trató de contenerse. Sus curvas, escondidas bajo el vestido, la hacían irresistible. Los rebeldes rizos negros de su pelo lo llamaban. Sabía que no sería honorable poseerla, a pesar de todo lo que la deseaba. Tenía que esperar hasta que fuera negado el rescate. Entonces, en vez de ser la infame comandante francesa, sería sólo una mujer rechazada por su reino, una mujer en peligro de ser encerrada en una mazmorra durante el resto de su vida. Y no es que Edward pensara que podía meter en una celda la atracción que sentía por ella. Cuando el rescate fuera negado, avivaría aquel fuego de nuevo, aquel incendio que le hacía cerrar los párpados e invocar el sueño, aquel fuego que abría sus exquisitos labios deseosos de placer. La oiría llamarlo por su nombre apasionadamente, y haría de ella su mujer, tanto de cuerpo como de alma.

Retiró la mano del picaporte. Por ahora, esperaría. Confiaba en que el mensajero, que había enviado al rey francés tras sus meditaciones en los paseos solitarios, regresara pronto, aunque no sabía si era capaz de soportar la espera mucho tiempo más. Su sangre hervía ante la sola mención del nombre de Isabella.

—¡Príncipe!

Edward alzó los ojos y vio que McCarty se aproximaba.

—Hay algo que creo que deberías ver.

Edward se apartó de la puerta y siguió a McCarty.

—Por favor, señor —murmuró el hombre al fijar sus grandes ojos redondos en Edward.

Los rayos de la luna creciente se filtraban por las ventanas. El gran salón estaba iluminado por la chimenea recién encendida, pero la luz apenas les llegaba a los tres hombres que esperaban en un rincón de la estancia, debajo de los vitrales.

Edward se paró con los brazos en jarras y los miró confundido. Uno de ellos se encogió de hombros e inclinó la cabeza de una manera que le recordó a esos perros apaleados que se acobardan delante de su amo.

—No tienes nada que temer —le dijo McCarty al hombre, y luego se volvió hacia Edward—. Le oí contar la historia en la posada de la aldea— añadió, mirando de nuevo al hombre acobardado—. Habla.

La forma de hablar de McCarty, que procuraba engatusar a aquel hombre, irritó sobremanera a Edward. Sin duda, estaba tramando algo, y el Príncipe no sabía si creer lo que aquel tipo iba a decirle o si decapitarlos a los dos.

—Habla —dijo Edward, y el eco de su voz retumbó, poderoso, en todo el salón.

El hombre habló con voz muy débil. «Parece un ratón, sólo le falta chillar», pensó Edward.

—Yo… yo estuve en su cuarto —tartamudeó el tipo.

Edward sintió un acceso irracional de rabia, pero mantuvo su cuerpo absolutamente quieto. Sabía instintivamente que se refería a la habitación de Isabella.

—¿La tocaste?

Durante un momento, el hombre pareció desconcertado, y sus ojos miraron suplicantes a McCarty antes de decir:

—No.

—Y entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo ahí?

—Yo… yo quería ver al Ángel de la Muerte.

—Sobornó a una de las sirvientas —añadió McCarty.

El hombre alzó las manos, aterrorizado.

—Por favor, señor. No me castigue. Yo sólo quería ver…

—Continúa —tronó la voz de Edward de nuevo.

Visiblemente tembloroso, el hombre tragó saliva y bajó las manos abrumado por el vozarrón de su interlocutor.

—Es un demonio, señor. Tiene unos colmillos del tamaño de un becerro, brillantes ojos rojos y unas garras que no se pueden describir.

—¿Y tú le viste los colmillos y las garras? —le preguntó Edward.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Y salió volando!

Edward le dio la espalda.

—Y luego se me vino encima como un maldito murciélago —siguió diciendo mientras se hacía el signo de la cruz sobre la frente—. Que Dios nos proteja.

—Puedes retirarte —murmuró Edward.

—Al principio estaba dócil y tranquila, pero cuando me acerqué, ¡se lanzó en picado sobre mí, gritando que me iba a sacar el corazón para beberse mi maldita sangre! —y dobló las manos sobre el pecho, dirigiéndose a McCarty, que a su vez miraba a Edward.

Los hombros de Edward temblaban, y McCarty se dio cuenta de que era a causa de la ira que lo invadía.

—¡Vete! —ordenó Edward.

El hombre salió presuroso del salón, haciendo repetidas reverencias.

—¿Príncipe? —intervino McCarty con el ceño fruncido.

Edward echó la cabeza para atrás y soltó una sonora carcajada, cuyos ecos retumbaron por toda la habitación y tal vez por el castillo entero. Un criado que casualmente pasaba por el corredor hacia la cocina se detuvo para lanzarle una mirada llena de curiosidad. Un perro que husmeaba en los rincones en busca de restos de comida alzó la cabeza y levantó las orejas para oír mejor aquel extraño sonido. El solo pensamiento de que su Ángel, de piel tan suave y labios tan sensuales, pudiera asemejarse a una bestia demoníaca le pareció sencilla y llanamente ridículo. El único brillo que había visto en sus ojos era la luz del deseo.

McCarty abrió la boca.

—Yo…

—¿Crees lo que dice ese idiota? ¿Sabes lo que, en realidad, hace esa mujer? —le preguntó Edward, poniéndose las manos sobre el abdomen, que aún le dolía por las carcajadas.

—¿Aparte de aterrorizar a ese hombre, quieres decir? ¡Me sorprende que no haya desplegado sus alas para marcharse hace tiempo!

—¡Qué barbaridad! Incluso hasta aquí, donde la tengo presa entre mis propios muros, la persigue la leyenda. ¡Y yo pensé que eran sus hermanos los que habían difundido aquellas mentiras!

—¿Entonces no crees que sea un demonio? —dijo McCarty, apartando la vista de su señor

—Por todos los cielos, ¡no! —gritó Edward, cuyo genio se hizo más sombrío al ver la seriedad que había en los ojos de McCarty—. Y no podrás decirme que tú, todo un guerrero, todo un caballero del reino, ¡todavía crees en demonios!… Sea o no sea un demonio, tan pronto regrese el mensajero de Francia con la noticia de que su rey le ha vuelto la espalda, será mía. Y lo será en mis términos.


	33. Capitulo 31

CAPITULO 31

Sue irrumpió en la alcoba de Isabella antes de que amaneciera.

—Vamos a tener un lindo día —exclamó revoloteando alrededor de la joven como si fuera una gallina.

Isabella se desperezó y miró a Sue, que continuó su monólogo:

—Te lo puedo decir porque el granjero Naughton aún está dormido. Si fuera a llover, el hombre ya estaría atendiendo a sus animales. Tiene un maldito sexto sentido para esas cosas.

Isabella gruñó y enterró la cabeza en la almohada. No quería abandonar el calor y la calma del sueño. Y entonces, entre la neblina de sus sentidos aún adormilados, se dio cuenta de que Sue ya no estaba hablando. Levantó los ojos hacia ella y vio que se encontraba en pie al borde de su cama, con las manos cruzadas sobre el estómago.

—Yo… yo quería darte las gracias —dijo Sue algo contrita, mirando a Isabella con tanto aire de culpa que esta última sintió espontánea simpatía por la sirvienta—. Por poco te flagelan —continuó diciendo cuando Isabella se sentó en la cama—, y fui yo quien… fui yo quien puso la daga en la bandeja. Lo hice porque… bien, lo hice porque el maldito pan de aquí a veces es tan duro como una piedra. Y porque estabas enferma. Nunca pensé que…

—No te preocupes, Sue. No se lo diré a nadie —la tranquilizó Isabella, sonriente.

—Gracias —contestó la criada, y en ese momento se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

Tres mujeres jóvenes entraron en la alcoba, llevando cada una un bello vestido.

Isabella contempló los movimientos nerviosos de Sue al recibir los vestidos. Pensó que la sirvienta no acababa de creerla.

Se incorporó y sintió una inexplicable angustia. Salió de la cama y se aproximó a la compungida sirvienta. Pero no la veía a ella, sino otra cosa.

La viva imagen de su hermana Kate, pequeña y bien vestida, plantada delante de su guardarropa en el castillo de su padre, apareció en la mente de Isabella. La vio revolver los trajes que colgaban de su armario y oyó cómo su voz decepcionada le decía que no tenía nada que ponerse.

Al cabo de unos instantes la hizo volver a la realidad Sue, que habló de nuevo, frotándose nerviosamente las manos.

—Mi señor vendrá a por ti —dijo con la voz quebrada, dejando ver su ansiedad.

Isabella dio un paso hacia ella y le cogió las manos, tratando de calmarla.

—Lo sé —le dijo tranquilamente.

Miró los vestidos y escogió el que tenía más cerca. Era un traje azul claro, adornado con brocados de seda, con una capa de terciopelo azul oscuro. Isabella vio de reojo que una de las criadas se encogía de hombros cuando ella tomaba el vestido entre sus manos. Sue las despachó, a ella y a sus compañeras, con un gesto impaciente y ayudó a Isabella a quitarse el camisón.

—Deberías ser más amable con él —le dijo con un tono suave, lleno de prudencia—. Te salvó la vida.

Pero Isabella no escuchó sus palabras. Se sentó en la cama, al lado del vestido, y bajó la cabeza.

—Tengo que hacerte una pregunta, Sue.

La nerviosa sirvienta se puso pálida.

—Es importante para mí. Si no lo fuera, no te lo preguntaría.

—No haré nada que vaya en contra de mi señor ni de mi reino — declaró con cierta rigidez.

Isabella arrugó la frente, confundida, y alzó la vista hacia la mujer.

—La batalla —dijo finalmente—. Debo saberlo. ¿Quién la ganó?

—Nosotros, por supuesto.

Isabella y Sue oyeron una voz que se acercaba, e instantes después vieron que McCarty entraba a la habitación. Mientras Isabella, a medio vestir aún, buscaba casi a tientas una manta de la cama para cubrirse, Sue dio un paso hacia él.

—¡Fuera, granuja! —le gritó—. Mi señor dio órdenes estrictas de…

—De bañarla y vestirla —la interrumpió McCarty—, y no de contestar cada una de las malditas preguntas que hace. De modo que ve a traer la bañera y ordénales a los sirvientes que la llenen de agua —agregó acercándose a la cama.

Isabella se irguió, orgullosa, y le desafió con la mirada.

Sue negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo dejarla sola con personas como tú.

—¡Ahora mismo! —estalló McCarty.

Sue protestó en voz baja, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Isabella vio el odio latente en los ojos de McCarty y se preparó para el duelo verbal.

—Acabamos con tu precioso ejército francés, ya que tanto interés tienes por saber lo ocurrido —gruñó McCarty.

Isabella lo desafió más aún con la mirada, se dio cuenta de que estaba destapada y se cubrió los pechos.

—No te creo.

—Puedes creer lo que quieras.

Isabella había estado a punto de preguntarle a Sue por sus hermanos, pero ahora estaba decidida a no hacerle la misma pregunta a McCarty, quien dio un paso más hacia ella. Acarició con sus dedos el vestido de seda que había quedado encima de la cama, e Isabella se sintió en cierto modo violada. Se puso enormemente tensa.

—Tus malditos soldados, tan traicioneros como siempre, atacaron por la retaguardia. Mataron a nuestros escuderos y quemaron nuestros suministros.

La indignación creció vertiginosamente en el interior de la joven guerrera. Hablaba con sordo dolor, no podía evitarlo. Algo le decía que el inglés no mentía, pero su corazón se negaba a reconocer que sus tropas hubieran cometido semejante atrocidad.

—En respuesta, el rey Enrique ordenó ejecutar a todos los prisioneros franceses.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó ella, cada vez más conmocionada—. ¡No puede ser!

¡Sus hermanos! Estaba segura de que a Alec lo habían capturado, ya que alcanzó a ver con sus propios ojos que una flecha lo derribaba del caballo.

—¡Mentiroso! —gritó furiosa y asustada al mismo tiempo.

McCarty levantó la cabeza. Para sorpresa de Isabella, sus ojos ahora estaban tristes, y parecían rodeados de sombras de duda y confusión. Durante un momento, se quedó ensimismado. Aún acariciaba el vestido, y ella seguía cubriéndose con la manta. Finalmente, McCarty habló:

—Ningún guerrero debería morir así.

—No puede ser —repitió Isabella, descorazonada—. De ser cierto lo que dices, yo también estaría muerta.

Los ojos de McCarty se endurecieron y el odio volvió a ellos.

—Deberías estarlo, en efecto.

Isabella parpadeó, sintiendo que su corazón se desangraba en medio de la angustia. Todos los prisioneros muertos. Los franceses derrotados. Toda aquella arrogancia de los nobles había significado, finalmente, su caída.

Sin duda, tuvieron que capturar a Alec. Pero no podían matarle, era imposible que alguien hiciera eso… No podía estar muerto. Ella nunca lo creería. Sin embargo, la escena de los cadáveres caídos en el campo de batalla y pisoteados por los cascos de los caballos volvió a aparecer en su mente. Isabella, siempre tapándose el pecho, dio la espalda a McCarty, con la esperanza de ocultar su desazón y su miedo. La angustia se aferró a su corazón, exprimiéndolo hasta amenazar con detener su latido.

Alec… Y James… Había sentido tanta ira hacia James… ¡Nunca lo había perdonado por la forma en que trató a Edward, y no era justo que hubiera muerto sin darle la oportunidad de hacerlo!

La desesperación comenzó a dominarla. Notó que le flojeaban las piernas, sin poder evitarlo, y sus hombros se desplomaron incluso cuando quiso mantenerlos derechos. Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza, danzaban a una velocidad delirante. No era capaz de discernir quiénes eran más bárbaros, si los ingleses o los franceses, y eso la desconcertaba. ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que había sido el condestable quien dio la orden de matar a los escuderos ingleses? ¿No sería más bien cosa de algunos caballeros que querían vengarse?

Ya no tenía certezas de ninguna especie.

La puerta se abrió y entró Sue con un grupo de sirvientes que llevaban cubos de agua, seguidos por otros dos que cargaban una tina de madera. Ella, presa de la angustia, se encontraba sin aliento, como si hubiera corrido desde Francia y acabara de llegar.

Con una última mirada a Isabella, McCarty se retiró de la habitación.

Isabella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había salido. Levantó la cabeza y vio que los sirvientes alzaban los cubos y echaban el agua a la tina. El vapor subió y llenó el aire, y las nubecillas blancas llegaron enseguida hasta el techo.

Sue se le acercó. Abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero al ver la tormenta desatada en los ojos de Isabella la cerró de inmediato y arrugó la frente.

—¿Te tocó ese maldito canalla? —preguntó atemorizada.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Sue —le dijo—, pero no permitiré que me bañes.

—¡Pero, Dios mío! —exclamó Sue, aunque sus palabras se desintegraron al ver de nuevo la cara agonizante de Isabella—. Estás pálida. ¿No será que la enfermedad te está atacando de nuevo? Le diré al Príncipe que no podrás cenar con él.

Isabella se sentó al borde de la cama, dejando caer sus manos en el regazo. Sus hermanos… sus soldados… ¿Qué habría sido de ellos? Tenía que saberlo. Había visto la flecha clavada en el estómago de Alec, y la sangrienta escena pasaba por su mente una y otra vez.

James lo habría salvado, sin duda. Seguro que lo había llevado a un lugar seguro, no podía ser de otra manera… Aunque a ella no la había salvado, ni intentó tampoco llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Oyó que Sue daba palmadas para ordenar a los sirvientes que abandonaran el cuarto.

Por fin estaba sola. El miedo devoraba su alma, e incluso su cuerpo, como si quisiera dominarla del todo, pero trató de controlarse y se puso de pie, dejando a un lado los terribles pensamientos. Caminó hasta la ventana y se quedó mirando los muros del castillo, los techos de las casas de la aldea y, a lo lejos, los campos de labranza.

Se acordó de que una vez, cuando era más joven, había ido a mirar a los hombres que practicaban con sus espadas. Alec estaba allí, joven y apuesto. De pronto se detuvo para hablar con una de las mujeres solteras de la aldea, e Isabella sintió rabia y celos por las atenciones que le prodigaba. ¿Por qué su hermano ni siquiera había notado que ella estaba allí, observando las prácticas militares? Isabella se interpuso entre su hermano y la muchacha, exigiéndole que reanudara el entrenamiento, y Alec la había mirado con humor, tolerancia y fraternal comprensión.

Ella había renunciado a casarse y a tener una familia para poder pelear a su lado. Nunca tendría una familia propia. Le admiraba tanto. «No, no está muerto», pensó, y se retiró de la ventana.

Pero las imágenes de la bella cara de Alec pasaban y pasaban por sus ojos. ¿ _Y si lo está_?, preguntó una tenue voz dentro de ella. ¿Y qué habría sido de James? Sintió una terrible cólera hacia él, al pensar en el día en que había quemado en la hoguera el que todos creían que era el cuerpo de Edward. No podía aceptar que hubiera muerto sin darle las debidas explicaciones. Tenía que perdonarlo. Debían reconciliarse. Tenía que hablar con él de nuevo. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Sería verdad que sus hermanos habían asesinado a traición a los escuderos ingleses?

En cierto instante se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando el tapiz del hombre de los cuernos; su sonrisa burlona, sus ojos de sabiondo. Era la viva imagen de Edward.

Él sabía lo ocurrido. Él tenía las respuestas.

Isabella corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió, dispuesta a ir a buscarlo al gran salón, pero se estrelló contra un muro de músculos que le cerraba el paso. Era el mismísimo Edward, que estaba delante de ella. El temor y la angustia nublaban el entendimiento de la muchacha, y tal vez por eso no pudo apreciar la expresión oscura y tormentosa que nublaba el rostro de su amado enemigo.

—¿Tratando de escapar de nuevo? —le preguntó.

—No. Yo… iba a buscarte a ti —contestó volviendo al cuarto.

—¿Vestida de esa manera?

Isabella se dio cuenta de que se había puesto una camisa estrecha y medio transparente antes de acercarse a la ventana.

—Yo… yo… —y su voz murió al volver los ojos hacia él. Cruzó los brazos por encima de los senos, comprendió que sus manos temblaban, sintió que su resolución se debilitaba y las lágrimas salieron, incontenibles, de sus ojos.

Preocupado, Edward dio un paso hacia ella.

—¿Estás enferma?

—Edward… —dijo tragando pasando saliva—. Mis hermanos…

Edward se quedó paralizado al oír aquellas palabras.

—¿Dónde están?

Algo parecido al temor cruzó por la cara de Edward antes de que la rabia le arrugara la frente.

—Están muertos —dijo al fin.

Sus palabras, pronunciadas en un tono frío, la hicieron retroceder espantada, con la cara pálida, y se dejó caer sobre la cama como una flor marchita. Edward se acercó a ella, pero Isabella no lo notó.

Muertos. Sus hermanos. Sintió que todo su ser, físico y espiritual, empezaba a temblar.

—¿Lágrimas, Ángel? ¿Es así como los franceses afrontan la derrota?

Estupefacta, Isabella lo miró como si él la hubiera abofeteado. Su sarcasmo la sacó de quicio.

—O tal vez lo aprendiste de tus hermanos —continuó diciendo Edward—. De otra manera, ¿por qué permitían que fueras tú quien mandara el ejército? ¿Es que no eran lo suficientemente hombres?

La boca de Isabella se cerró despacio y la ira coloreó sus mejillas. Su vulnerabilidad desapareció detrás de una máscara de desprecio.

Edward parecía satisfecho consigo mismo, y una ligera sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

—Y ahora, báñate y vístete.

Isabella se quedó absolutamente quieta, mirándolo con ojos duros. Apretó los dientes y le lanzó llamas abrasadoras con la mirada. Tomo aire despacio y replicó con temeraria franqueza:

—No cenaría contigo, aunque fueras el rey de Francia.

Edward dibujó una condescendiente y despectiva sonrisa.

—No lo soy. Y, sin embargo, cenarás conmigo.

Isabella abrió la boca para responder, pero él levantó una mano y la redujo al silencio.

—Aunque tenga que obligarte a comer, trozo a trozo, cenarás conmigo. No tengas la menor duda.

Isabella entornó los ojos, medio ciega de ira.

—Volveré a recogerte en media hora —le ordenó—. Espero que estés lista —dijo, y caminó hasta la puerta.

Isabella vio cómo se alejaba derrochando confianza y arrogancia. La rabia consumió su cuerpo y tiñó sus emociones de dolor y de pena, e incluso de amor, hasta que todas ellas se transformaron una sola: el odio.

Quería vengarse de él por haber mostrado tanta frialdad cuando lo que ella necesitaba era cariño. Su voz salió de su garganta con la suavidad del terciopelo:

—Y pensar que alguna vez quise que me respaldaras y me dijeras que todo estaba bien…

Edward se quedó frío.

—Y pensar que alguna vez quise que me abrazaras…

Lentamente, como impulsado por sus palabras suaves y delicadas, se volvió hacia ella. Estaba sentada encima de la cama, su cama al fin y al cabo, y lo miraba con ojos luminosos, del color del mar.

—Y pensar que alguna vez quise que me tocaras…

Edward, como hipnotizado por aquella letanía de reproches, dio un paso hacia ella.

—Todo aquello ahora me produce náuseas —concluyó Isabella, y una sonrisa calculada apareció en sus labios.

Al verla sonreír, Edward se puso en guardia. Sus ojos oscuros ardían.

Giró sobre sí mismo y salió del cuarto, dando un violento portazo.

Edward se encontraba frente a la puerta de las mazmorras, mirando a través de la ventana enrejada hacia la oscuridad que reinaba allí dentro. El pasillo estaba húmedo y la ropa se le pegaba a la piel. Podía oír el rítmico y obsesivo golpeteo de las gotas de agua que caían de las cavernosas bóvedas. Un insoportable olor a moho, a decadencia y a orines lo asaltaba por todas partes. Pero el frío, la oscuridad, la hediondez, todo se desvaneció para él cuando sus ojos negros escrutaron la celda.

Vio que una sombra se movía sin descanso.

Se puso involuntariamente tenso. Trató de aliviar los calambres que sentía en los músculos, pero debían de originarlos sus sentimientos de culpa, y no podía controlarlos. Pensó que debía decirle la verdad a ella.

No obstante, sabía que no podía contarle nada. Ni ahora ni nunca. El hombre, la sombra que se movía dentro de la celda, parecía un salvaje, un loco. Un loco peligroso. No quería que Isabella lo viera así. Era mejor que lo recordara como había sido alguna vez.

La sombra dejó de pasearse de un lado para otro, y Edward vio que levantaba la cabeza. La antorcha del corredor iluminó sus ojos enloquecidos. Los ojos de Edward se achicaron cuando el prisionero lo llamó:

—¿Príncipe? ¿Eres tú?

Edward no se movió, ni siquiera cuando el prisionero se abalanzó sobre él, con las manos extendidas hacia su garganta, hasta que se estrelló contra la puerta que los separaba.

—¡Te mataré! —le gritó—. ¡Aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida!

Edward se quedó quieto durante un momento, mirándolo con los ojos en blanco, y luego dio la espalda a James de Swan.


	34. Capitulo 32

CAPITULO 32

El dolor que consumía las entrañas de Isabella la dejó decaída. Se había puesto el traje adornado con brocados de seda y se había preparado para desayunar. Ahora estaba peinándose como un autómata las suaves ondulaciones de su pelo, que colgaban alrededor de su cara como una enredadera.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana. El cielo estaba azul y el sol le calentó las mejillas. Afuera, la gente se movía en sus quehaceres cotidianos, entrando y saliendo del castillo. Isabella se inclinó hacia delante, con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en el borde, y vio que un grupo de niños, allá abajo, corría de un lado para otro, en medio de sus juegos, y que un hombre conducía un rebaño de ovejas hacia los portones. Después, todo volvió a la tranquilidad de siempre. Isabella estaba a punto de volver al interior de la habitación cuando sus ojos creyeron captar un extraño movimiento, algo en las sombras del muro exterior del castillo. Aguzó la vista, mirando con atención, pero los segundos pasaron y no distinguió absolutamente nada.

Se enderezaba ya, decidida a seguir preparándose para el encuentro con Edward, cuando un hombre salió de las sombras y se desplazó hasta la cegadora luz de la mañana. Sorprendida, se retiró hacia la seguridad de su cuarto. Aquella piel de alabastro era inconfundible. ¡Se trataba de Laurent Revin, su explorador, el hombre que había vuelto a capturar a Edward después del incendio! ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Isabella se recostó contra la pared, llevándose una mano al corazón. ¡Revin! Después de un momento, las dudas se atropellaron en su mente y bajó la mano. Tal vez no era él. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podría estar haciendo en Inglaterra? ¿Había ido a rescatarla? Isabella miró por la ventana una vez más, pero el hombre había desaparecido. Presionó aún más con las palmas de las manos sobre las piedras para soportar el peso de su cuerpo al inclinarse sobre la ventana.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Isabella se volvió, llena de sorpresa y curiosidad, esperando irracionalmente que Revin caminara hacia ella y la saludara. El que entró, sin embargo, fue Edward.

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. Lo odiaba. Era un perro inglés que no tenía nada que ofrecerle, se había repetido una y otra vez, preparándose para ese momento. Pero ahora, enfrentada a su mirada abrasadora, su sangre hervía, ciertamente, aunque tenía que reconocer que no era de rabia…

Rompiendo cualquier convención, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas llevaba a aquella hora temprana una amplia túnica de algodón blanco, abierta en el cuello para revelar sólo un pedazo de su pecho amplio y bronceado, suficiente, sin embargo, para encender la imaginación de Isabella, cuya mirada viajó por el resto de su cuerpo. Los músculos de sus fuertes piernas eran claramente visibles debajo de los pantalones. Sus pies calzaban unas botas negras de cuero que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Estaba impresionante.

Isabella sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Trató de recuperar la rabia que había sentido el día anterior, quiso recordar el veneno de las palabras del inglés cuando ella le habló de la muerte de sus hermanos. Pero él la estaba mirando con aquellos ojos negros que inflamaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Edward extendió una mano hacia ella, con la palma hacia arriba. Era una silenciosa invitación abierta a aceptar lo que le ofrecía, incluidas sus disculpas.

Durante un momento, ella se fijó en la mano y comenzó a atar cabos. «¿Qué estoy haciendo?», pensó, y bajó la suya, que ya iba a responder, con tanta fuerza que se golpeó el muslo. Levantó la barbilla, desafiándolo. Los azules ojos lanzaron llamaradas, que amenazaban con incinerar a Edward.

Él cruzó la habitación en tres zancadas, hasta que se plantó delante de ella.

Isabella tuvo que alzar la cabeza para poder encontrar su mirada, pero ello le permitió sentir el ardor que emanaba de su cuerpo y vio cómo sus ojos oscuros y rabiosos se derretían. Pensó que más que ojos eran pozos de aceite hirviendo.

Luego, la mano del Príncipe se alzó. Isabella, tan próxima a su cuerpo, pudo percibir el movimiento de los músculos masculinos. Iba a tocarla, iba a poner su cálida mano sobre su cuerpo. Esperó, sin apartar nunca la vista de sus ojos, la llegada de sus tiernas caricias.

Y esperó en vano.

Finalmente, le miró la mano. Estaba cerca de su hombro, con la palma hacia arriba, esperando pacientemente la suya. Ella debía, pues, tomar la iniciativa, pues él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Isabella se separó de él, incapaz de resistir tanta arrogancia, y en cuanto le dio la espalda, oyó su voz divertida:

—Isabella…

Se negó a responder y, en vez de ello, se abrazó a sí misma, furiosa. Un manto de silencio cayó sobre ellos durante largos segundos, y cuando la voz del Príncipe volvió a sonar, a ella le pareció el más dulce y seductor de los susurros.

—Ángel…

Se volvió muy poco a poco, como si aún dudara. Su cuerpo cayó bajo el embrujo del suave timbre de la voz de Edward, y ya no quiso romper el encanto. Esperaba encontrar victoriosa soberbia y burla en sus ojos, pero su expresión la sorprendió. Era una expresión cálida, delicada, cariñosa. Todo lo que ella siempre había amado en él. Allí brillaba todo lo que ella siempre había necesitado de él… excepto, por supuesto, el amor. Confundida, Isabella se movió hacia lo que quería ver, hacia lo que necesitaba ver, en aquellas brumosas profundidades. Le dio la mano.

El choque que sufrió su cuerpo al sentir el calor del hombre amado la estremeció de pasión.

Edward vio que ella bajaba los ojos hasta las manos de ambos, ahora entrelazadas. El gesto era simple, sobrio, recatado, inocente, y notó que el deseo le hacía viajar hasta alguna región situada más allá de la razón. Sintió que aquella mano, la mano que él sostenía tan cuidadosamente, tan frágil, comenzaba a temblar. Oh, Dios, cómo la deseaba… La estrechó aún más, esforzándose por dominar el temblor que le asaltaba.

Alarmada, Isabella levantó la mirada hacia él, interrogándolo con los ojos.

Edward miró hacia la puerta y, rápidamente, colocó la mano de ella debajo de su brazo.

Cuando comenzaron a moverse, Isabella sintió la sutil presión de sus músculos al hacer el gesto de abrir la puerta. El pecho de Edward rozó sus manos y ella suspiró.

Él se detuvo un momento para mirarla, pero cuando vio que ella no le devolvía la mirada, continuó el camino.

La puerta se abrió y una oleada de aire fresco, que olía vagamente a flores, envolvió a Isabella. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, inhalando aquel estimulante perfume.

Edward volvió a mirarla. Creyó ver en sus ojos un rastro de agitación y la tranquilizó.

—No debes preocuparte. Nadie te tocará mientras estés a mi lado.

Isabella frunció el ceño. ¿Preocupación por si la tocaban? No había pensado en eso. Al menos desde que Edward había entrado a su alcoba. Pero ahora, cuando sacaba a relucir el tema, sabía que ciertamente debía estar preocupada. La última vez que había entrado en su salón, había sido asaltada y ridiculizada.

De pronto, Isabella perdió cualquier deseo de abandonar la seguridad que su cuarto le ofrecía.

—Nadie te hará daño, Isabella. Tienes mi palabra —le dijo Edward con suavidad.

Ante su tierna sinceridad, la joven sintió que algunas de sus dudas se desvanecían y se dejó guiar por el pasillo.

Las puertas del gran salón estaban abiertas y un ruidoso alboroto se escuchaba en su interior.

Isabella miró de reojo a su acompañante y él le apretó la mano para darle ánimos.

Entraron juntos al enorme salón. Inglaterra y Francia, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas y el Ángel de la Muerte. Inmediatamente, las conversaciones cesaron y todos los ojos se dirigieron a ellos. Edward la condujo hasta el centro de la estancia para colocarla en el asiento que había ocupado antes, entre sus hombres.

Cuando Isabella levantó la mirada, vio que McCarty estaba sentado frente a ella. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad no la veía a ella, sino a un enemigo, o mejor dicho, su enemigo. Apartó la vista de él y entonces notó que el asiento de McFinley estaba ocupado por…

¡Su boca se abrió y sus ojos quedaron fijos en los de Laurent Revin! Se dejó caer, estupefacta, en su asiento, cerrando rápidamente la boca, y desvió los ojos, incapaz de mirar a su compatriota.

¡No había estado imaginando cosas raras! ¿Por qué se encontraba allí? ¿Era un espía? ¿Era un agente inglés?

Cuando Edward se fue de su lado, ella siguió sus movimientos hasta que lo vio llegar a la mesa principal, al otro lado del salón. Isabella miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que a su lado se sentaban las mismas dos mujeres que habían estado allí en la anterior ocasión. Su ánimo se hundió. Las prostitutas de Edward aún ocupaban un puesto de honor. De pronto se sintió el ser más miserable del mundo. Desvió su mirada de las mujeres y sus ojos se encontraron con los de McCarty. Durante un momento, el dolor se reflejó claramente en su cara, antes de que pudiera enmascararlo tras un manto de indiferencia.

McCarty frunció el ceño cuando Isabella le devolvió la mirada con el mentón ligeramente levantado y los hombros echados hacia atrás, con orgullo.

Isabella podía sentir la terrible mirada de McCarty sobre ella. Sintió la presión del silencio reinante y el peso del mudo odio de aquel caballero. La mirada de Isabella se movió más allá de McCarty para buscar a las personas que había a su alrededor. Aunque ignoraba a Revin a propósito, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué estaría haciendo allí. ¿Sería un traidor? ¿Habría depositado su confianza en un espía?

Entonces, cerca de la puerta trasera del salón, distinguió a Sue entre un grupo de sirvientes que portaban bandejas y jarrones de cerveza. Cuando notó que Isabella la miraba, los labios de Sue sonrieron, como para darle ánimos, antes de desaparecer tras las grandes puertas dobles.

El corazón de Isabella cantó de alegría. Había hecho una amiga entre aquellas personas que tanto la odiaban y tanto la despreciaban. Luego, como una piedra pesada que se estrella contra la tierra, la culpa cayó sobre sus hombros. No pudo resistir más y volvió los ojos hacia Revin, quien sorbía cerveza de su copa. Su simple visión era para ella el recuerdo de Francia. De sus hombres, de su deber, de su honor. Debía tratar, más decididamente que nunca, de escapar.

Repentinamente, algo la hizo inquietarse y prestar atención a la parte delantera del gran salón.

La mirada de Edward estaba concentrada en ella. Parecía que la estaba estudiando con atención. ¿Habría captado, por algún extraño sexto sentido, su reacción ante Revin? ¿Era Revin, en efecto, inglés? ¿Había sido un espía en su propio campamento? ¿Era todo esto una especie de prueba de su lealtad? Y si esto era así, ¿quién la estaba poniendo a prueba: Edward o Francia? Sabía que su última pregunta permanecería sin respuesta y dirigió su atención hacia la escena que tenía delante.

Isabella echó un vistazo a la mesa y encontró que, extrañamente, se hallaba desprovista de cubiertos. De nuevo alzó sus ojos hacia Edward. Todavía la miraba con atención, pero una expresión divertida se reflejaba en sus rasgos. Notó movimiento en la parte de atrás del salón y volvió la cabeza. Los sirvientes estaban comenzando a traer grandes cestas de pan.

Una muchacha se inclinó sobre Isabella para colocar la cesta en el centro de la mesa. El estómago de Isabella rugió a la vista de las pequeñas rodajas que se apilaban las unas encima de las otras. Tan pronto como la muchacha se retiró, Isabella extendió la mano para coger un pedazo de pan. No había llegado ni a la mitad del trayecto hacia la cesta cuando la sorprendió un gruñido. Miró hacia el ruido y vio que un hombre de apariencia salvaje, sentado a su derecha, se abalanzaba sobre el alimento. Isabella retiró la mano con rapidez, segundos antes de que otros hombres siguieran el ejemplo del primero. Los asientos crujieron y muchos se cayeron al suelo, el salón se llenó de gritos salvajes y ella se encogió, aislándose del espectáculo tanto como su asiento se lo permitió. Luego los hombres volvieron a sus sitios, cada uno con un pedazo de pan. El estómago de Isabella la llamó de nuevo y, cuando la tempestad ya había pasado, acercó su mano otra vez a la cesta.

¡Estaba vacía!

Se recostó en su asiento, estupefacta. Sólo unos segundos antes, la cesta estaba llena. De no ser por las migas que quedaban encima de la mesa, Isabella habría jurado que sus ojos la estaban engañando. «Son unos despreciables bárbaros», pensó. Movió los dedos de ambas manos, como en preparación del próximo asalto. Volvió a mirar a Edward. Aún tenía los ojos fijos en ella, mientras masticaba con desgana un pedazo de pan. Isabella le frunció el ceño. Su estómago hambriento volvió a urgirla cuando sus ojos vieron cómo algunos pedazos de pan caían de las bocas de los hombres hasta la mesa y, después, hasta el suelo, donde los perros los devoraban y no dejaban ni las migajas.

Sus ojos se dirigieron entonces a Revin. Sostenía un pedazo de pan en cada mano, y comía con una tenacidad que la sorprendió. Obviamente, no era la primera vez que asistía a una de estas grotescas ceremonias.

Su cabeza giró hacia un lado al escuchar otro gruñido similar al de un rato antes. Notó que mientras miraba a Edward habían llevado más pan, esta vez en trozos grandes. Como un perro a punto de morirse de hambre al que se le tira un hueso, el soldado que estaba a su izquierda engullía el pan que tenía entre las crispadas manos y miraba asustado a uno y otro lado. Isabella no daba crédito a lo que veía; juraría que sostenía, no dos trozos, sino dos hogazas en sus grandes manos. Entonces se fijó en las caras de los hombres que estaban sentados a su alrededor, notando que todos ellos mostraban la misma expresión salvaje y que todos tenían dos, cuando no tres, hogazas.

Luego miró a McCarty. Sólo tenía una hogaza, y su cuerpo se curvaba sobre ella, protegiéndola con su brazo herido como mejor podía.

Isabella abrió la boca con un gesto de alarma. ¿Se estaban muriendo de hambre todas estas personas?

Su cabeza giró alrededor del salón, viendo con asco los modales, o la falta de modales de aquellos bárbaros. Hasta que su mirada cayó sobre la parte trasera del salón. Entre las sombras había hombres y mujeres moviéndose, caminando de aquí para allá, de allá para acá. No comían. Una muchacha joven estaba sentada desganadamente, con sus delgadas piernas cruzadas y mirando al frente, como sin ver, con sus grandes ojos. Parecía débil, ida. No era la única. Isabella se sintió confundida. «¿Qué está pasando aquí?», se preguntó.

Miró nuevamente a McCarty. Acababa de terminar el pan. «Puede que me odie, pero nunca me ha mentido», se dijo.

—¿Por qué no comen los campesinos? —preguntó ella.

—Comen cuando nosotros terminamos —contestó McCarty, pasándose la manga por la boca.

Los ojos de Isabella se posaron en la cesta vacía. Su estómago volvió a dar la alarma y se lo frotó con las manos de manera inconsciente.

—Ya no queda comida.

—Se comen los restos —replicó.

Una muchacha joven se acercó a Isabella por encima del hombro para llenarle la copa. Cuando se enderezó, el estómago de la muchacha chocó contra su brazo. Isabella miró hacia arriba y notó que tenía el abdomen protuberante. «¡Dios mío, pensó, la pobre muchacha está embarazada! Y a juzgar por las apariencias, ¡a punto de dar a luz! Su barriga apenas le permite doblar el cuerpo sobre la mesa». Cuando la joven sirvienta se inclinó para llenarle la copa, Isabella se la acercó, para que no tuviera que hacer demasiados esfuerzos.

La muchacha se detuvo y miró a Isabella. En sus ojos castaños podía verse la sombra del miedo. El Ángel de la Muerte sintió pena y decidió ayudarla a llenar otras copas. Dejó la suya y decidió coger otra, pero no había acabado de empuñarla cuando una enorme mano peluda cayó sobre sus dedos.

Los ojos sorprendidos de Isabella subieron rápidamente por el brazo hasta alcanzar una cara gruñona y desagradable. El hombre de su izquierda aún sostenía el pan en una mano y la miraba. Sus ojos se achicaron y su mano le apretó aún más el puño. Durante un momento nadie se movió.

La rabia estremeció el cuerpo de Isabella. ¡El individuo aquel pensaba que ella le iba a robar su propiedad! Por Dios, ¿para qué iba ella a querer su copa, si no era para estampársela contra la cabeza? Isabella se soltó enérgicamente de la mano del hombre, se volvió hacia la muchacha y le extendió la copa.

Temblando, la criada levantó la garrafa y escanció. Cuando la cerveza llenó la copa, Isabella pudo ver que la sombra del hombre se alzaba detrás de ella. Cuando la muchacha terminó, Isabella se volvió y le entregó la copa al hombre. Las cejas del malencarado se alzaron sorprendidas y confundidas.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Isabella vio que Edward también se levantaba. Ella ignoró a los dos hombres y cogió la siguiente copa. El caballero no protestó, e Isabella llenó y le devolvió la copa a su dueño en menos de un segundo. Se levantó, se acercó a todos los comensales y les llenó sus respectivas copas. Sintió una mano gentil sobre su brazo y levantó la vista para ver que Sue estaba a su lado. La enorme mujer le quitó la copa de las manos y le dijo:

—Regresa a tu sitio. Éste no es trabajo para una dama.

Isabella se quedó mirándola durante un momento hasta que Sue sonrió e insistió:

—Vamos, mi señora, haz lo que te digo.

Indecisa, Isabella regresó a su asiento. Sintió que todos los ojos estaban sobre ella y que había sospecha y confusión en cada mirada. La ira le quemaba las venas. ¡Estos bárbaros! ¿Acaso no sabían que una mujer embarazada debía ser respetada y honrada? Tenía que andar con cuidado para no perder la vida que llevaba en sus entrañas. Pero los muy cerdos la obligaban a inclinarse sobre ellos para servirles la cerveza, y no movían un dedo para ayudarla.

Isabella miró a Edward. Se estaba sentando de nuevo, pero había cierto brillo en sus ojos. ¿Era orgullo, o se trataba más de bien preocupación y duda? No podía estar segura, de modo que siguió mirando a los soldados.

La mayor parte de ellos ya había terminado de comer y la miraban con ojos llenos de preguntas.

No sabían cómo juzgarla. ¡Lo podía ver en sus ojos! Estaban sorprendidos de que hubiera ayudado a la sirvienta. La mujer era inglesa, después de todo, pero era una inglesa del vulgo, a quien no se la trataba mejor que a los perros que husmeaban a los pies de Edward. Isabella sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

De repente, la invasión de los criados comenzó de nuevo, llevaban bandejas de frutas que otra vez pusieron en el centro de la mesa. Ella ni siquiera hizo esta vez el intento de alcanzar alguna apetitosa manzana. Si el castigo de Edward era matarla de hambre, pensó, que así fuera.

Se encogió de hombros cuando los hombres se abalanzaron sobre los montones de frutas, atropellándose desesperadamente, y de pronto oyó otro gruñido, algo distinto de los anteriores. Al principio, pensó que eran los perros, pero cuando miró vio que dos hombres se levantaban de sus asientos y el uno extendía las manos hacia la garganta del otro. La mesa se despejó instantáneamente e Isabella fue sacada del asiento por un hombre de aspecto salvaje que le dio un empujón que por poco la derriba. Era aterrador. Contuvo el aliento cuando un puño se estrelló contra una mandíbula. Se oyó un crujido Los aullidos y gruñidos parecían provenir de dos animales, no de dos hombres.

Isabella miró a Edward. Estaba sentado en su asiento con los ojos puestos en ella. Sus soldados luchaban por la comida y él… ¿por qué no hacía nada?

Entonces Elli, una de las prostitutas, se inclinó sobre Edward, con una mano sobre su hombro, y le susurró algo al oído. Los dos se volvieron hacia ella de nuevo. Edward asintió con la cabeza e Isabella sintió ganas de cortarle la garganta a la mujer por atreverse a poner sus manos sobre él. Se quedó mirando fijamente a la fulana y vio que le acariciaba el brazo con los dedos. Cuando volvió a prestar atención a los hombres que luchaban, estaban rodando por el suelo, ya lejos de la mesa. Uno a uno, los soldados que habían estado a su alrededor empezaron a regresar a sus asientos, ignorando la refriega.

Por enésima vez, miró a Edward. Él seguía mirándola a ella, esta vez mordiendo una manzana. En su rostro había ahora una expresión divertida. Como quien no quiere la cosa, dejó caer un trozo de la fruta a un lado de la mesa, donde los perros aguardaban expectantes. El más joven y ágil saltó y agarró el trozo y se lo tragó entero.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que era la única que permanecía en pie y, despacio, regresó a su asiento. El siguiente plato fue un enorme cerdo asado que los criados sirvieron sobre un asador. Isabella vio que Edward se levantaba y se movía alrededor de la mesa, hacia el cerdo. Contempló su cuerpo mientras caminaba: el ligero balanceo de sus brazos musculosos, el andar confiado de sus piernas, la estrechez de sus pantalones sobre la protuberancia de…

Él le dio la espalda y los ojos de ella se dirigieron a sus firmes nalgas. Era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido. Sintió que le ardía el sexo; la rabia se disipó y fue reemplazada por una sensación ardiente, de soñadora pasión, al ver la hermosa fortaleza de su cuerpo.

Una sonrisa traviesa curvó su graciosa boca. Era tan bien parecido que hubiera podido quedarse todo el día mirándolo… siempre y cuando no se enterara.

Luego, él se volvió de repente y la miró cuando ella menos lo esperaba.

Isabella se sintió como un niño pillado en falta, y se puso pálida. ¡La había pillado mirándolo a hurtadillas! Vio que una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendía por el rostro de Edward, siempre tan bien pagado de sí mismo, y deseó estar muerta. Deseó poder desaparecer. Y también deseó pasar su mano por aquellos músculos redondeados. Se quedó atónita. ¿De dónde había salido ese último pensamiento? Bajó rápidamente los ojos hacia la mesa, y cuando los volvió a levantar con cautela, Edward caminaba hacia su asiento. Llevaba un plato en la mano, y sobre el plato había un pedazo de cerdo asado. Isabella vio que la espalda de Charlotte se enderezaba con vanidad cuando él se detuvo delante de ella y puso un trozo de carne en su plato. Isabella se sintió triste mientras Charlotte le dirigía una arrogante y victoriosa mirada.

Edward se movió después hacia Elli, quien le sonreía tímidamente, y dejó caer un buen pedazo de cerdo en su plato. Isabella se sintió desilusionada al comprobar que el dolor la atormentaba por dentro; se forzó a sí misma a cubrirse con una máscara impasible, esperando revelar un total desinterés por todo aquello.

Edward se volvió finalmente hacia ella, y la dejó clavada en el asiento con sus ojos oscuros. La joven confiaba en que el dolor que sentía no se manifestara en los rasgos de su cara, pero entonces la asaltaron terribles imágenes: la mano de Elli acariciando el brazo de Edward… «Es su amante», pensó sobresaltada. Estaba segura de que lo había consolado mientras ella se recobraba de las heridas. Sintió que un infinito dolor le subía por la garganta y luchó desesperadamente para que no se hiciese visible en su rostro. Se dijo a sí misma una y otra vez que no le importaba. Pero sí le importaba.

Algo cruzó por la cara de Edward cuando se quedó mirándola, y luego vio que caminaba hacia ella. Sus poderosas piernas lo conducían rápidamente a través del espacio que los separaba. Cuando se paró delante de ella, Isabella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con altanera indiferencia.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios y la joven sintió que su corazón se derretía. Él levantó una respetable porción de carne y la sostuvo delante de ella.

Fuertes murmullos se extendieron como un incendio incontrolable a lo largo de las mesas del salón.

A Isabella se le hizo la boca agua, su estómago protestó. Edward esperó pacientemente a que ella levantara las manos para llegar hasta el pedazo de cerdo. La chica casi no pudo resistir el impulso de arrebatárselo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y levantó los ojos hacia él.

—Gracias —murmuró, tan suavemente que sólo los caballeros más cercanos pudieron oírla.

Los ojos de Edward le sonrieron, brillando a la luz de las antorchas. Se volvió y se fue para su asiento.

No había terminado de sentarse cuando una especie de explosión sacudió a todos los presentes. Todos los hombres se abalanzaron sobre el centro del salón y comenzaron a agarrar pedazos de carne que cortaban con sus dagas. Eran como hormigas luchando por engullir una pequeña miga de pan.

Isabella se sintió impresionada por el horrible espectáculo: los hombres se aglomeraban alrededor del asador, los más fuertes delante, empujándose los unos a los otros. Cuando uno terminaba y se apartaba, el siguiente más fuerte tomaba su lugar. Las peleas eran constantes, pues nadie reconocía la fuerza del otro hasta que no era vencido.

Isabella probó un pedazo de su carne y luego otro. Se sentía fuera de lugar, comiendo de forma tan recatada, y cuando mordió el tercer trozo se fijó en los campesinos. Estaban como ocultos tras las sombras de la parte de atrás del salón, alrededor de los hombres y de lo que iba quedando de la carne, esperando su oportunidad.

«Seguramente habrá otra comida, otras sobras para los campesinos», pensó. Pero cuando aquellas pobres gentes se acercaron más y más, con los ojos ansiosos, en espera de encontrar siquiera una migaja, Isabella comprendió que ésta era su única comida. La rabia se apoderó de ella y se levantó despacio. Vio que uno de los campesinos extendía la mano hacia el cerdo para desgarrar un pedazo de carne. El soldado más cercano gruñó antes de cruzarle la cara con una terrible bofetada.

Isabella abrió la boca. No podía creer lo que veía.

—Se comen lo que queda. Así son nuestras costumbres —le dijo el hombre que, a su izquierda, se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca.

—¿Quieres decir que aquí los campesinos no viven mejor que los perros? —preguntó Isabella—. He visto que a estos últimos al menos les tiran algo de comer.

—El más fuerte sobrevive —dijo el hombre, pasándose la mano por la boca.

Isabella se alejó de la mesa. No quería seguir viendo más. No entendía por qué actuaban de esa manera. Caminó hasta las puertas, sintiéndose asqueada. Nadie debería sufrir a causa del hambre, pensó. A menos que, por alguna razón, las tierras de Edward no fueran prósperas.

Mientras se aproximaba a las gigantescas puertas de madera, captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y volvió la vista. Allí, entre las sombras, escondiéndose detrás de un banco caído, había un muchacho. Su pelo era descolorido y sus ropas le quedaban demasiado pequeñas. Miraba a Isabella con hambre y con los ojos vacíos. Isabella cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba mirando. Se sorprendió al comprobar que aún sostenía su pedazo de cerdo en la mano, e inmediatamente le ofreció la carne al chico. El muchacho avanzó hacia ella relamiéndose.

De repente, alguien la agarró del brazo. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada oscura de Edward. El muchacho saltó hacia atrás, buscando refugio detrás de la mesa.

—Esa es tu comida —le dijo Edward a ella—. Si la desprecias no habrá más.

Isabella se soltó.

—Se está muriendo de hambre —contestó ella, y de nuevo alargó el brazo para ofrecerle la carne al muchacho, quien vaciló esta vez, mirando a Edward con cara de súplica—. Ven —lo tranquilizó Isabella—. No hay problema.

El chico dio un tembloroso paso hacia delante. Sus ojos azorados miraban a Isabella.

—Toma —añadió, y estiró la mano hacia el muchacho, quien le arrebató de pronto la carne y corrió a esconderse detrás del banco, para comérsela antes de que alguien se la quitase.

Isabella se enderezó con una sonrisa en los labios. Miró al muchacho durante un momento, hasta que estuvo segura de que había dado buena cuenta de su pedazo de cerdo asado. Luego miró a Edward, que la contemplaba con un rostro desprovisto de expresión.

—¿Todos los niños de este castillo están así de desnutridos? —preguntó con suavidad.

Edward levantó ligeramente los hombros sin dejar de mirarla.

—Los más fuertes no —dijo.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso no dan fruto tus tierras?

—Hemos tenido la mejor cosecha en muchos años.

—Tus gentes viven como salvajes —murmuró con dureza, de manera que sólo él pudiera escucharla—. ¿Cómo es posible que tengáis la costumbre de luchar por la comida? Nunca había visto tanta barbarie.

El cuerpo de Edward se puso rígido. Apretó los dientes y entornó amenazadoramente los ojos.

—Si así piensas, tienes suerte —le contestó—, ya que te irás pronto.

Isabella sintió una opresión en el pecho. Aquellas palabras la habían aturdido. No había querido insultarlo. Y, sin embargo, tampoco tenía derecho a sentirse herida. Ella no significaba nada para él, no era más que una de sus muchas conquistas. Lo había dejado claro desde el día que llegó al castillo, cuando proclamó a todo el mundo que él le había quitado la virginidad.

Apartó la mirada de Edward y sus ojos se concentraron en el muchacho, que se estaba chupando ahora los sucios dedos. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Antes de irse quizás pudiera hacer al menos un cambio, intentar algo para que los campesinos y los sirvientes —¡y los niños!— no pasaran tanta hambre. Había maneras de lograrlo, alimentos baratos y sencillos que podrían satisfacerlos.

—Edward —le dijo—. Permíteme entrar a tu cocina. Hay un plato que…

Los ojos de su interlocutor se endurecieron y su mirada se volvió más sombría.

—¿Para que puedas envenenarnos a todos? No, Ángel.

Isabella abrió la boca. No había pensado en envenenar a nadie, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que él la miraba con aire de sospecha y con ojos acusadores, el pensamiento se volvió atractivo para ella. Sus ojos brillaron.

—Eres el hombre más despreciable que he conocido. Yo nunca haría daño a un niño. Ni siquiera a un niño como tu hijo, el pequeño espía que tú mismo llevaste a hurtadillas a mi campamento.

Edward dio un paso hacia ella con los ojos encendidos por la furia. Isabella retrocedió. No podía apartar su mirada de los ojos del Príncipe, si no quería que la golpeara. Su voz, sin embargo, le resultó extremadamente suave, hasta el punto de que apenas oyó lo que estaba diciendo:

—Yo no lo llevé a hurtadillas a tu campamento. Él fue por su propia voluntad. Como buen heredero de este Príncipe. Como buen lobo que era —y se alejó antes de que ella pudiera volver a respirar.

«Edward debía de querer mucho a ese muchacho», pensó, y se preguntó qué lo había llevado a quererlo tanto.

Siguió su camino, dudando que alguna vez llegara a saberlo.

Un par de ojos negros vieron cómo el enemigo cruzaba la estancia. Charlotte se ajustó el corpiño, haciendo que sus voluminosos senos se inflaran aún más. No permitiría que semejante puta francesa le quitara el puesto de favorita del Príncipe. No importaba lo que dijera el propio Príncipe. Ella lo recuperaría.

—Ella le gusta —dijo una voz a su lado.

Charlotte se volvió y vio que Elli le sonreía. Charlotte bufó de ira y le dio la espalda para trinchar el cerdo que tenía delante de ella.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—¿No? Me parece bastante bonita. Mucho más de lo que había supuesto —dijo Elli, mirando alternativamente a Isabella y a su interlocutora—. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

—Es demasiado delgada. Y tiene un pelo demasiado rebelde. Mira a los hombres con arrogancia, y aunque al Príncipe le debe la vida, ni siquiera trata de ser amable con él.

—¿Preferirías ser tú la que fuera amable con él? —preguntó Elli.

—Preferiría que ella se fuese del castillo. Por su propio bien —continuó diciendo Charlotte, y se detuvo al escuchar la risa de Elli.

—Hablas como si el monstruo de los ojos verdes se hubiera apoderado de ti —siguió diciendo Elli, con evidente intención de provocarla—. ¿O es que estás asustada? Al fin y al cabo, el Príncipe ya se la llevó a la cama. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que se la lleve por segunda vez? Y tú, mientras tanto, insistes en mantener tu alta moral. Nunca permites que otros hombres te toquen, reservándote para el Príncipe y despreciando, por ejemplo, al pobre McFinley. ¿No has pensado que puede que haya pasado tu hora?

—Cierra la boca —gruñó Charlotte al tiempo que sus ojos se posaron en Isabella—. Ya verás qué pronto se cansa de ella, y entonces volverá a mi lado.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura? —preguntó Elli, riéndose a carcajadas, mientras Charlotte se encogía, furiosa, en el asiento.

Un rayo de maldad brilló en los ojos de Charlotte mientras miraba a Isabella. Sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo. No iba a permitir que una arpía francesa la reemplazara. Haría cualquier cosa para evitarlo. Cualquier cosa.

—Es hora de regresar.

Isabella levantó la vista de la mesa, se volvió y vio que McCarty estaba en pie detrás de ella. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por protestar o por oponerse. Al contrario, estaba ansiosa por regresar al cuarto de Edward. El salvajismo de las personas que había a su alrededor la disgustaba profundamente, y su absoluta desconsideración con los campesinos la soliviantaba. Ver a los niños morirse de hambre era más de lo que podía tolerar.

Cuando ya se disponían a salir del gran salón, otro caballero fue corriendo hacia ellos.

—Señor —le dijo a McCarty—. Cooper y Darcy están peleando en los cuarteles.

McCarty hizo una mueca.

—¡Wells! ¡Pavia! Llevadla a la habitación del Príncipe —ordenó, señalando con la cabeza hacia Isabella.

El Ángel vio que un hombre fornido se le aproximaba, y cuando miró de nuevo a McCarty, que ya se alejaba, se sintió alarmada al ver también a Revin a su lado. Tragó saliva, esperando algún comentario por su parte, pero Revin permaneció en silencio, tratando de evitar que sus ojos se encontraran.

El hombre fornido le indicó el camino hacia las puertas con un suave empujón de su firme mano.

Silenciosamente, Revin los siguió. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el castillo de Edward? ¿Era de verdad inglés, o era un espía del rey Carlos? «Si es un espía francés, ¿por qué no me ha buscado para decírmelo?», se preguntó Isabella. La respuesta le llegó de repente.

«Porque soy una traidora».

Isabella sintió que los pies le pesaban como si fueran de plomo, y estuvo a punto de tropezar y caer al suelo. Se enderezó. Doblaron una esquina. Seguía pensando. ¿No sería, más bien, que Revin era un inglés que había estado espiando en el campamento de los franceses?

Isabella quería preguntárselo directamente, pero sabía que no podía.

Se le ocurrió entonces una idea. Wells y Pavia. McCarty había dicho que Wells y Pavia la escoltarían hasta la habitación de Edward, de modo que Revin debía estar usando otro nombre. A menos, claro, que Wells o Pavia fuera su verdadero nombre.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación de Edward. Nunca había confiado verdaderamente en aquel hombre. ¿Sus instintos habían estado en lo cierto?

Revin se adelantó para abrir la puerta.

Con estoicismo, atravesó el umbral. «¿Ha sido enviado para rescatarme, o para matarme?», se preguntó antes de que la puerta se cerrara a sus espaldas. Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades la ponía nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.


	35. Capitulo 33

CAPITULO 33

El crepitante fuego calentaba la vasta habitación, proyectando grandes y danzantes sombras sobre los muros de piedra. Edward, sentado con sus hombres cerca de la chimenea, miraba cómo Isabella hablaba con la sirvienta gorda. Estaba vestida con un traje de color castaño; el terciopelo se ajustaba a sus esbeltas caderas, escondiendo sus largas piernas; el pelo le caía sobre los hombros, formando aquellos rizos rebeldes que Edward tanto ansiaba tocar.

Sin embargo, el guerrero inglés tenía un motivo de inquietud. Durante los últimos días, había notado la creciente relación, casi amistad, entre Isabella y aquella sirvienta. Al principio no le había preocupado lo más mínimo, pero comenzó a preocuparse cuando un día la vio riéndose con una criada distinta, más joven, y luego la vio hablando muy desenfadadamente con el viejo Ben, el encargado del establo. La sospecha acabó anidando en él, y empezó a invadir sus pensamientos. ¿Qué estaría tramando?, se preguntaba una y otra vez. ¿Por qué parecía haberse hecho amiga de toda la servidumbre?

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que, al regreso de sus correrías por el norte, había encontrado a Isabella a punto de ser flagelada en el patio del castillo, y cada vez que la veía, le sorprendía que su deseo fuera más y más intenso. En ese mismo momento, mientras la miraba, y a pesar de todas sus sospechas, sentía que la pasión le abrasaba de nuevo. ¡Dios, cómo la deseaba! Sentía que el amor inflamaba cada fibra de su cuerpo.

La sirvienta regordeta se alejó e Isabella se volvió hacia él con expresión de cierta preocupación. Edward la vio aproximarse y no pudo evitar que le invadiera una sensación de placer y orgullo al ver el balanceo sensual de sus caderas. Cuando llegó hasta él, esperó unos segundos antes de mirarla con aire inquisitivo. El pequeño rostro rebelde estaba levantado y sus ojos azules brillaban con llamas heladas. Algunos de los hombres que se encontraban cerca de él sonrieron.

Edward dirigió una mirada asesina a uno de ellos. Luego se ocupó de Isabella.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Ángel?

Ella respondió con palabras cargadas de sorda indignación.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo —le dijo—. A solas —y lanzó una mirada de desprecio a los demás hombres.

—Lo que tengas que decirme me lo puedes decir delante de mis hombres. No tengo secretos con ellos —contestó Edward mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios.

La sorpresa, seguida de la rabia, iluminó aún más la cara de la joven. Después, una extraña calma invadió su cuerpo y habló con inquietante énfasis.

—Entonces, Edward, debo suponer que ya les has contado todo lo relativo a tus conquistas. Sabrán, pues, cómo ensartabas a tus víctimas indefensas con tu poderosa espada.

McCarty casi se atragantó con la cerveza que se estaba tomando.

La cabeza de Edward se irguió hasta encontrar sus ojos burlones.

—Algunas no estaban indefensas, Ángel.

Los hombres se daban codazos unos a otros mientras hacían comentarios en voz baja.

—¡Sólo las vírgenes! —anotó McCarty.

Al oír las carcajadas que suscitó el comentario, Edward vio que las mejillas de Isabella se volvían de un rojo profundo. La muchacha se dio cuenta de su error. Había tratado de hacer un comentario degradante e insultante, pero debió imaginar que aquellos hombres lo interpretarían a su manera. Trató de pensar. Respiró hondo y se acarició el pelo. Parecía a punto de estallar.

Uno a uno, los hombres dejaron de reír y concentraron sus miradas en ella.

Edward la veía allí, tan furiosa, tan bella, y se sentía irremediablemente seducido. Trató de controlar sus sentimientos. ¿Sabía lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no se había deshecho de aquella mujer, de aquella feroz enemiga de Inglaterra? Pero en cuanto la miró otra vez y vio con qué inocente aspecto se mordía el labio inferior, enrabietada, la sangre volvió a correr por sus venas a golpe de tambor.

De repente, Edward se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Al hacerlo, vio el miedo en sus ojos. La joven trató de marcharse, pero la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

—No hagas demasiados alardes, Ángel —le susurró al oído.

Ella luchó por liberarse, pero Edward la sujetó aún más fuerte. Estaba a punto de abrazarla.

—No sé a qué te refieres. No hay alardes que valgan —le dijo sin aliento y alzó sus ojos hacia él.

De pronto, su lucha cesó y se quedó mirándolo con ojos casi llorosos. Las bocas estaban peligrosamente cerca. Los pechos, los cuerpos enteros, también. Cada uno notaba el aliento del otro.

«Voy a besarla», reconoció, y cerró los ojos a la espera de probar el sabor de aquellos deliciosos labios.

—¡Edward!

Edward volvió en sí y vio a McCarty plantado detrás de él, con gesto de preocupación en el rostro. Poco a poco, la realidad se hizo presente ante Edward con toda su crudeza. No se oía absolutamente nada en el gran salón. Sus hombres estaban sentados en el mismo sitio de antes, pero ahora todos lo miraban. A decir verdad, lo miraban a él, y también, o sobre todo, a Isabella.

Tras contemplar a todos los reunidos volvió su atención a la fuente de sus problemas. Isabella estaba medio abrazada a él, con los ojos ligeramente cerrados, pero así y todo pudo ver en ellos un brillo soñador, amoroso. Se apartó, la agarró del brazo y la condujo hacia la puerta. La larga falda de Isabella se le enredaba en las piernas. Tropezó, y Edward tuvo que ayudarla a recobrar el equilibrio. Ella luchaba por mantener la marcha, dando dos pasos por cada uno de los del Príncipe, lo que la obligaba a levantarse la falda con la mano que tenía libre. Doblaron una esquina y se dirigieron a la habitación de Edward.

—¡Edward! —gritó McCarty detrás de ellos, pero el Príncipe no aminoró su marcha. Más que agarrarla, la atenazaba de forma brutal e inflexible mientras la arrastraba escaleras arriba. Abrió de un golpe la puerta de madera y la lanzó al interior de la habitación. La espalda de Isabella se golpeó contra el borde del cabecero de la cama y cayó al suelo. Se incorporó hasta sentarse en el suelo, confusa, indignada. Vio cómo Edward daba una patada a la puerta para cerrarla.

Se le aproximó.

—La próxima vez que decidas seducirme, Ángel, escoge el lugar con más cuidado.

Ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

La mano del Príncipe se dirigió al cinturón y lo desabrochó. Hacía días —y noches enteras— que la deseaba, que sólo veía sus ojos y su cuerpo, y ahora intentaba poseerla. Estaba fuera de sí. Toda mujer que se atreviera a provocarlo tendría que afrontar la crudeza de su lujuria, especialmente si esa mujer era Isabella de Swan.

—Por favor… —susurró ella.

Edward se detuvo. Ella no se había movido. Sin embargo, la palabra sonó como una campana en su oído y lentamente se abrió paso por todo su cuerpo. ¿Había deseo en su voz, o miedo? Buscó su cara. Edward se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. La escena del primer encuentro íntimo en su tienda resucitó en su mente. «¿Vas a poseerla para satisfacer una necesidad de tu cuerpo?», le dijo una burlona voz interior. ¿O esperarás a que esté lista, a que puedas enseñarle lo que es hacer el amor?

Sentada en el suelo, al borde de la cama, con el vestido desplegado alrededor de ella como los pétalos de una delicada flor, su embrujo femenino lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura. Hizo un esfuerzo supremo para controlarse.

«¡Es una prisionera!», se dijo para apagar el deseo, cada vez más intenso. «¡Una prisionera cuyo rescate aún estoy esperando!».

Decidió mandar al diablo las buenas maneras. La deseaba, y nada más. Dio un paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo. Incluso en la Jauría de los Lobos se respetaba una ley no escrita ni hablada: nunca tomes lo que pertenece a otro hombre. «Cuando su rey se niegue a pagar el rescate será mía. Antes no». Con un suspiro ronco, se alejó de ella.

—Querías hablarme a solas —dijo después.

Silencio.

Edward caminó hasta la ventana y se quedó mirando el atardecer. Al escuchar unos gritos miró hacia su izquierda. Más allá del muro, justo antes de la arboleda, estaba el campo de entrenamiento, donde a esa hora varios hombres practicaban con la espada. ¿Qué pensarían de él si supieran que su única debilidad era su mayor enemigo, si supieran que una sola mirada de aquellos ojos del color del zafiro podía obligar a su señor a arrodillarse? Edward tamborileó con los dedos sobre el alféizar.

«Maldita sea. En el gran salón debí de parecer un loco. Si no hubiera sido por la advertencia de McCarty, cuando me dio aquella voz, hubiera sucumbido a sus encantos y me habría arrojado a sus pies para jurarle devoción eterna».

—Yo… yo quiero saber por qué tus campesinos pasan hambre —dijo al fin la suave voz de Isabella a sus espaldas.

—Son débiles —declaró Edward simplemente, sin atreverse a mirarla.

—¡Pero trabajan todo el día! Por favor, Edward, déjame entrar a la cocina. Tengo ciertas ideas —dijo Isabella.

Edward hizo una pausa larga y luego preguntó:

—¿Qué ideas?

—Puedo organizar la preparación de un plato barato y nutritivo.

—¿Y por qué querrías alimentar a mi gente, al fin y al cabo, tus enemigos? —preguntó Edward sin apartar la vista del campo de entrenamiento, y siempre tratando de ignorar la llamada de la pasión sensual.

—Por los niños —replicó Isabella angustiada.

Edward se volvió hacia ella. La joven estaba ahora en pie, al lado de la cama, con las manos cruzadas sobre el estómago. Niños. Sí, niños como Anthony. Pero su hijo había sido fuerte.

—Se están muriendo de hambre —añadió ella.

¿Podía ella estar tratando de ayudar a los niños porque se sentía culpable por la muerte de Anthony? No. Edward se apartó de la ventana y se movió hacia ella.

—No te engañes a ti misma. Son mi gente. Ninguno dudará en clavarte un puñal en la espalda si piensan que ello me es grato.

—¿De verdad?

Edward miró una vez más sus profundos ojos azules. ¡Era perfecta! ¡Dios, tan perfecta! Tanto deseo tenía de tocarla que sintió que sus manos temblaban. Tuvo que darle la espalda y apretar los puños. Estaba a punto de sucumbir.

—Te necesitamos para conseguir un buen dinero con el rescate.

No hubo ningún sonido, no hubo ningún movimiento.

Después de un momento, él miró hacia atrás, buscándola. Tenía la cabeza agachada y su larga y ondulante cabellera le caía sobre los hombros como una maravillosa cortina. Con aire ausente, repasaba con el dedo los contornos de un lobo grabado en una columna del dosel de la cama.

El Príncipe se acercó a ella hasta que se quedaron hombro con hombro. Todo en ella le volvía loco. Por ejemplo, el olor a lilas que impregnaban el aire que la rodeaba. Cuando Isabella levantó la vista hacia él, pudo ver que fruncía ligeramente el ceño y sintió un repentino impulso de besarla, lo que lo enfureció. Se puso rígido. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo lucharon contra el deseo. Apartó los ojos de ella.

—No puedes entrar a la cocina —dijo, y dio dos pasos hacia la puerta antes de que la ira se reflejase en la cara de ella.

—Esos niños no tienen por qué pagar tu odio hacia mí —contestó, pero Edward no se detuvo. Abandonó el cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se sintió aliviado al verse solo, lejos de aquellos ojos tan irresistibles, lejos de aquel cuerpo tan seductor.

Edward rechinó los dientes. La respuesta a la petición de rescate debería llegar en menos de una semana. Podía esperar. Al fin y al cabo, no eran más que siete días. Había pasado muchas veces mucho más de siete días en el agonizante aburrimiento de la corte. Había pasado muchísimo más tiempo que ése marchando con su ejército bajo lluvias torrenciales, en circunstancias penosas. Había pasado más de siete días sin quitarse la armadura, apretando el sitio del castillo Moore. Edward suspiró.

Para qué engañarse. Iba a ser la semana más larga de su vida…

La luz del fuego proyectaba sombras temblorosas sobre las paredes de la habitación. Sue estaba en un asiento delante del pequeño hogar, con las regordetas piernas estiradas. Tenía un poco subida la falda de lana, para calentarse los rechonchos dedos de los pies.

—¡Dios! —dijo Kit al dejarse caer en el asiento vacío que había al lado de Sue—. Estoy helada como el trasero de una rata —añadió mientras se subía también la falda para calentarse los pies—. Me encantaría maldecir a esa tal Charlotte. Es ella la que nos mantiene a nosotros los pobres fuera del salón y lejos de la chimenea. Hasta los perros están más calientes.

—Habla en voz baja. Si nos encuentran, nos costará trabajo explicar por qué estamos aquí —susurró Sue.

Finalmente, Kit se recostó en el asiento y se quedó contemplando las llamas.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que si el Ángel fuera la señora de este castillo, las cosas serían diferentes.

—Sin duda —asintió Sue—. Ella tiene buen corazón.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que tomaríamos este camino? No es que esperase odiarla, pero esto… En fin, la verdad es que ella sigue haciendo cosas buenas. ¿Te enteraste de que le dio su carne a Jimmy?

Sue asintió. Una perezosa sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

—Las cosas serían diferentes —continuó Kit—. Incluso el señor sonreiría de vez en cuando.

—Y estaríamos bien alimentadas.

—Y tendríamos un lugar caliente para dormir, sin necesidad de escabullirnos a la cocina. ¡Ah, esa maldita bruja de Charlotte…!

—Tienes razón —dijo Sue—. Pero mientras el Príncipe no vea todas las cosas buenas que la señora Isabella puede hacer, tendremos que aguantar a la presumida Charlotte.

Kit gruñó.

—¿Crees que alguna vez entrará en razón?

Sue se encogió de hombros.

—Y pensar que alguna vez creímos todas las cosas malas que decían de ella —agregó Kit sacudiendo la cabeza, y con ella todos sus sucios mechones rojos—. Todavía no puedo creer que McCarty quisiera azotarla.

La cara de Sue se puso pálida.

—Si alguna vez descubro quién le dio esa maldita daga… —siguió diciendo Kit mientras miraba el fuego.

—Fui yo —la interrumpió Sue, con su pesado cuerpo ahora absolutamente quieto y con los hombros caídos, llena de tristeza.

Kit volvió la cabeza hacia Sue.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que fui yo. Por eso hice cuanto pude para detenerlos —y los ojos de Sue se llenaron de lágrimas ante aquel recuerdo—. La muchacha se hubiera dejado azotar antes de revelar mi nombre.

—Oh, Sue, ¿y por qué lo hiciste?

—No quería que hiciera daño a nadie con la daga, ni que se escapara. Pero ya sabes que el pan es muy duro y que ella estaba enferma y débil, sólo quería ayudarla a partirlo —añadió Sue—. ¿Sabes lo que me hubieran hecho si se enteran?

Los ojos de Kit se abrieron.

—¡Las mazmorras!

Sue asintió.

—No debes decir nada.

—No lo haré —contestó Kit con solemnidad.

—Júralo —exigió Sue, inclinándose para estudiar su cara.

—Te lo juro por la tumba de mi madre, que en paz descanse.

Sue se recostó pesadamente en el asiento y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Habértelo contado me alivia. Pensé que iba a explotar si seguía guardando el secreto, pero ahora, al menos, ya puedo conversar contigo.

Se quedaron mirando las llamas que bailaban delante de sus ojos. Ambas se sentían contentas y aliviadas. El calor del hogar ayudaba a endulzar su ánimo.

—Que Dios se apiade de mí —murmuró Sue en el silencio de la noche—. Le debo la vida al Ángel de la Muerte.

Un destello se iluminó en las sombras que había detrás de ellas antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad. La figura desapareció sigilosamente con una inquietante sonrisa.


	36. Capitulo 34

CAPITULO 34

El ruido lejano de choque de metal contra el metal llamó la atención de Isabella, que tiró el peine a la cama y corrió a la ventana. ¿Estaban atacando el castillo? Aguzó la vista para descubrir de dónde procedía aquel sonido para ella tan familiar. Localizó el sitio. Hacia la izquierda, sobre el muro del castillo, podía ver un claro donde varios hombres con el torso desnudo ejercitaban sus habilidades caballerescas. Gratos recuerdos fluyeron en su mente. Casi se sintió como si estuviera en Francia, observando a sus propios soldados.

Edward… Cuando irrumpió en el campo de prácticas, lo identificó inmediatamente. Su presencia llenaba el claro cómo podía esperarse de su legendaria fama de Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Lo vio inclinarse y recoger su espada. Luego, sin misericordia, atacó al hombre que tenía más cerca. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y mortíferos. No retrocedió ni una sola vez hasta que su oponente cayó derrotado a sus pies. La cara de Isabella se iluminó al inclinarse sobre la ventana para observarlo mejor. Era magnífico, sin lugar a dudas. Su túnica yacía en desorden sobre la hierba; los músculos de sus hombros se movían como olas bajo una fina capa de sudor. Su pelo negro reflejaba soberbiamente la luz del sol.

Isabella sintió un estremecimiento dentro de ella. Quería tocarlo, quería acariciar su piel y sentir la suavidad de su pelo, pero también había algo más. Se deleitaba viendo cómo se imponía a los otros caballeros y sentía una inconfundible excitación erótica al ver cómo derrotaba a quienes se atrevían a retarlo.

Después, Isabella vio que McCarty se acercaba a Edward, con el brazo doblado haciendo un extraño ángulo sobre su cadera. Hablaron durante un momento y la joven vio que los hombros de Edward se enderezaban, poniéndose rígidos. De pronto, al mismo tiempo, los dos hombres se volvieron y miraron hacia su ventana.

Isabella metió la cabeza apresuradamente en el cuarto y, al hacerlo, se golpeó contra el marco de piedra. Se frotó el cráneo lastimado y se sentó en la cama. En cierto modo, esperaba que Edward subiera hasta su habitación para preguntarle qué era lo que estaba mirando por la ventana, pero cuando pasaron y pasaron los minutos y la puerta no se abría, Isabella fue consciente de que no aparecería por allí.

«Me alegro, así es mejor», se dijo a sí misma, aun a sabiendas de que no era cierto. Volvió a pensar en los hombres que había visto en el claro y en la forma en que entrenaban. ¡Cómo ansiaba poder blandir su espada de nuevo, poder sentir una vez más el paso del arma en su mano! Notó que tenía el cuerpo entumecido y flojo. Se levantó y fingió que se batía, se imaginó enfrentándose a un oponente que la obligaba a desviar el golpe de su espada, pero su vestido se le enredó en los pies, tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Durante largo rato, se quedó tumbada de espaldas, aturdida, viendo desde el suelo el techo del cuarto. «¿He perdido mi habilidad?», se preguntó. «¡No puedo practicar con esta facha!». Se sentó y se quitó el vestido. Luego miró su combinación, que aún le llegaba hasta los pies. No quería quitársela, pero sí recogerla de algún modo, para que no fuera un estorbo. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la toalla que estaba junto a la palangana, sobre la mesa que había cerca de la cama.

Isabella dobló cuidadosamente la toalla, se la ató a la cintura y metió un pedazo de la combinación por debajo, de modo que sólo le llegara hasta la altura de las rodillas. ¡Al fin podía moverse libremente!

Se puso a entrenar. Esquivó y contrarrestó varios golpes imaginarios. Una y otra vez. Su cuerpo desentrenado le dolió, pero se sentía bien por hacer de nuevo los movimientos que en tantas otras ocasiones había ejecutado. Sin embargo, aunque el ejercicio le ayudaba a calentar el cuerpo, sabía que necesitaba un arma para que el entrenamiento fuese verdaderamente útil.

Despacio, inspeccionó la habitación… y vio el tapiz. Se acercó al elaborado colgante y se quedó mirando la cara del demonio. Sus ojos negros parecían devolverle la mirada y su pelo parecía balancearse al ritmo de una misteriosa brisa nocturna.

Edward. Su sombría sonrisa, tan pagada de sí misma. Los músculos que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna. Siguió la pintura hasta el ángulo superior, donde estaba la luna, y vio la fuerte varilla que sostenía el tapiz.

¡Una varilla de oro!

¡Una espada!

Se puso de puntillas y movió la varilla intentando desprenderla de las cuerdas que la sostenían. Cuando lo logró, se sentó en el suelo, apoyó la varilla en su regazo y le quitó el tapiz. Era un poco grande, pero podía servirle. Se incorporó sobre sus pies descalzos, pasándose la varilla de una mano a otra, como calculando su peso. La blandió sobre la cabeza e hizo toda clase de movimientos con ella, hacia delante y hacia atrás, a la izquierda y a la derecha, hasta que se acostumbró a su peso y pudo manejarla más o menos a su antojo. Embistiendo, esquivando, contraatacando.

De pronto, se quedó helada. Edward estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Isabella se quedó desconcertada cuando se encontró con su mirada oscura. Su pelo se le había alborotado sobre los hombros y la falda de la combinación se le había soltado de la toalla. Pensó por un momento amenazarlo con la varilla, pero la simple idea de tan ridículo ataque la hizo sonreír. Era absurdo pensar que una varilla, por grande que fuera, pudiese detenerlo. Se dio cuenta de que recorría todo su cuerpo con ávidos ojos, apreciando cada detalle. Se sintió sofocada y excitada, y echó mano de una de las mantas de la cama para cubrirse.

Edward entró a la habitación. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la varilla que ella sostenía en la mano y, luego, hacia el lado derecho de la estancia.

Isabella vio que apretaba los puños y que su gesto amenazaba tormenta. Miró el objeto de tan repentina furia y sólo cuando sus ojos encontraron el arrugado tapiz se acordó de él. Edward se aproximaba con el ceño fruncido y aire acusador en sus ojos turbulentos. De forma instintiva, ella levantó la varilla como para mantenerlo alejado.

Edward se quedó mirando la varilla, como si no pudiera comprender cuál era su propósito, y luego miró a Isabella. La ira aumentaba en aquel poderoso rostro, y amenazaba con llevársela a ella, como si fuera un huracán, con sus vientos y la arremetida de sus olas. Le quitó la varilla con un golpe tan fuerte que las vibraciones le sacudieron el brazo, y luego la agarró de los hombros con sus manos de hierro.

—Ángel… —le dijo apretando los dientes.

El contacto de aquellas manos sobre su piel le produjo cierto dolor, pero también una desazón inconfundible, placentera, en los brazos y en los hombros. Isabella apretó la manta contra sus pechos. Sus delgados puños se cerraron cuanto pudieron sobre los pliegues de la tela.

Él hizo una mueca de disgusto. Luego, su rabia explotó, y la sacudió por los hombros.

—Maldita sea, Isabella. ¿Por qué tienes que ser…?

De repente, sin saber cómo, ella estaba apretada contra su cuerpo. Los labios del Príncipe la abrasaban de manera agonizante. Su lengua hambrienta la obligó a abrir la boca, y cuando lo hizo, él se la introdujo hasta las más remotas profundidades, saboreando su dulzura inconfundible. Luego la abrazó aún más estrechamente, atrayéndola más y más.

—Edward… —murmuró Isabella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para que él pudiera besarle el cuello.

Edward, sin embargo, retrocedió repentinamente.

Isabella levantó las cejas, presa de la mayor confusión. Procuró disimular el dolor que sentía al verse rechazada.

—Isabella… —murmuró Edward.

La mujer lo miró con sus grandes ojos, tan brillantes como los zafiros. La esperanza se encendió en su corazón. Él iba a disculparse y a decirle que era lo más bello que había visto…

—Puedes usar la cocina para tus propósitos humanitarios —dijo.

Isabella sintió que la decepción estaba a punto de matarla. ¿Eso era todo?

Edward se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta.

—¡Edward! —lo llamó desesperadamente.

Él se detuvo a menos de dos pasos de la salida, completamente rígido.

Isabella se quedó mirándole la espalda. Mil preguntas se aglomeraban en su mente.

—¿Por qué me has besado? —inquirió al fin con suavidad.

Él no se movió durante largo rato. Finalmente, dio una respuesta evasiva.

—McCarty te escoltará en la cocina, y estará pendiente de todo lo que hagas.

«El beso fue un castigo por haber descolgado el tapiz», pensó Isabella con el corazón dolorido. Sabía el daño que le haría cuando la dejase probar sus maravillosos labios y luego, de repente, la privara de ellos. Ése era el verdadero castigo. Vio cómo se cerraba la puerta tras él. Hundida, se sentó en la cama.

Aquella noche, Isabella cenó sola en su habitación.


	37. Capitulo 35

CAPITULO 35

Sue, Kit y Jimmy estaban ante Isabella en la parte de atrás del gran salón, mirándola con ojos llenos de esperanza. La madre de Jimmy estaba al lado de su hijo. Sus ojos castaños miraban a Isabella con desconfianza. Su burdo vestido de algodón estaba sucio, y tenía los pies descalzos. No tenía intención de disimular la hostilidad que sentía hacia ella, que le quemaba los ojos.

Isabella inspeccionó el salón. En las mesas cercanas al centro, los soldados atacaban el pan que los sirvientes acababan de poner delante de ellos. Los campesinos dejaban pasar el tiempo recostados contra la pared, no lejos de ella, a la espera de su oportunidad para lanzarse sobre la comida. Todos miraban con sus caras impasibles, famélicas. Isabella notó que la madre de Jimmy miraba con angustia los alimentos. «Piensa que una vez más se quedará con hambre», se dijo Isabella antes de volverse hacia Kit.

—¿Dónde te sientas normalmente para comer? —preguntó Isabella.

—¿Sentarme? —preguntó Kit, mirando confundida a Sue—. Nos sentamos donde podamos encontrar un espacio, pero la mayoría de las veces comemos de pie.

—Así es —concordó Sue—. Resulta más práctico comer de pie.

—Un rincón oscuro es lo mejor —intervino Jimmy—. Donde nadie te pueda robar el alimento.

Isabella sintió una fuerte corriente de compasión y simpatía. Pobre niño. No era necesario vivir de esa manera. Todo el mundo debería disfrutar de una comida al día, como mínimo. No tan buena, a lo mejor, como la de los nobles, pero nutritiva y caliente, al fin y al cabo.

Isabella condujo al grupo hasta una mesa medio rota que estaba en un rincón, entre las sombras oscuras de la parte de atrás del salón.

—Aquí —dijo Isabella mientras se inclinaba para colocar sus manos en el borde de la mesa—. Ayudadme.

Sue y Kit se le acercaron, pero la madre de Jimmy se quedó quieta, con las manos sobre las caderas, mirando a Isabella.

—¿Qué estás tramando? —le preguntó—. ¿Por qué debemos trabajar para ti?

Isabella estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero Sue explotó:

—Será mejor que no le hables de esa manera.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó la mujer.

—Está bien, Sue —dijo Isabella después de enderezar la mesa de madera, que además de rota estaba caída, con la ayuda de Kit.

Se volvió hacia la madre de Jimmy y la estudió. Su cara estaba llena de suciedad, estaba despeinada y le faltaban dos dientes. Su vida podía ser mucho mejor.

—Porque si me ayudas —declaró Isabella—, podrás comer hasta saciarte.

—¿Y por qué debería creerte? ¿Quién eres tú?

—No tienes nada que perder —contestó Isabella, inclinándose para levantar un banco caído. Se sintió contenta al ver que Kit levantaba otro banco y se sentaba en el lado opuesto de la mesa.

—¿Que no tengo nada que perder? —replicó la mujer, pasándose una manga deshilachada por la sucia nariz—. ¡Lo que probablemente quieres es envenenarnos a todos! —añadió, y agarró el brazo de Jimmy para llevárselo con ella.

Isabella vio cómo se alejaban. Su corazón se conmovió por el muchacho. Que su madre fuera terca no debía condenarlo a pasar hambre. Oyó los comentarios de la gente alrededor del salón y miró a los hombres y mujeres sentados a la mesa, que la contemplaban mientras se llenaban la boca. Isabella levantó el mentón y les dio la espalda. No necesitaba su ayuda ni su aprobación.

—Sue, tu trabajo consiste en asegurarte de que esta mesa esté limpia antes de cada comida. Y a juzgar por esto —dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por la superficie de la mesa y le mostraba la mugre que se le había pegado a él—, tu trabajo no será del todo fácil.

—Así es —contestó Sue, comenzando a limpiar la madera con su delantal.

—Y tu trabajo, Kit, consiste en traer las comidas. Cuando sea necesario, Sue te ayudará.

Kit asintió con la cabeza.

—Habrá suficiente comida para llenar el estómago de todo el mundo, de modo que no temas pedir más. Procura que siempre haya un cuenco dispuesto. Todo el mundo es bienvenido a esta mesa —agregó mirando a Edward, que estaba sentado en su asiento de costumbre al otro extremo del salón—. Todo el mundo.

Cuando terminaron de limpiar una pequeña porción de la mesa y se sentaron, Kit llevó la comida: un cuenco de puré de guisantes para cada uno. Y cuando Kit se sentó al lado de Isabella y comenzó a comer, murmuró:

—¡Dios mío! ¡Está caliente! Nunca había probado una comida caliente. ¡Dios mío!

Kit hundió la mano en el puré e Isabella se puso lívida.

—Kit —la regañó Sue. La muchacha levantó la vista, con una mancha de puré en la nariz, Sue frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza antes de agarrar una cuchara y hundirla en el cuenco.

Kit levantó su cuchara y se quedó mirándola un momento.

—Dios mío —dijo, y la sumergió en el cuenco.

Isabella sonrió con orgullo, y cuando estaba a punto de empezar a comer, sintió que alguien le tiraba de la manga. Miró hacia abajo y vio que Jimmy estaba a su lado, mirando con avidez la comida.

Isabella sonrió, le señaló un cuenco que había al lado de Sue y vio cómo el muchacho corría hasta su asiento y comía, para contento de su corazón y de su estómago.

Y la gente fue llegando. Había más campesinos a la hora del almuerzo, y aún más a la hora de la cena. La comida era buena. Había pan del día con cada comida. Y como se pudo comprobar, Sue era una experta en los asuntos de la cocina. Por algo era la mayor de doce hermanos.

Dos días más tarde, ya necesitaban otra mesa.

Edward se desplomó en el asiento que había frente a la chimenea. Habiendo fracasado en su intento de ahogar la lujuria en las jarras de vino y de cerveza que no había dejado de beber desde la hora del almuerzo hasta bien entrada la noche, ahora miraba el fuego con una copa de vino en la mano… y sólo veía los ojos azules de Isabella en aquellas llamas danzarinas.

—No puedes permitir que esto continúe —dijo McFinley—. Conseguirá que tu gente se vuelva contra ti —añadió el caballero de pelo rojo mientras miraba a su señor, y como Edward no respondió, remató el comentario—: Los sirvientes me han dicho que, en realidad, no es tan mala. Les está poniendo en tu contra.

—Ayer abofeteaste a uno de ellos por decir algo parecido —anotó otro caballero.

—Y lo abofetearía de nuevo si lo volviera a decir —concluyó McFinley, golpeándose el muslo con el puño—. ¡Ella es el Ángel de la Muerte! ¿Se puede ser peor? Y ahora envenena las mentes de la servidumbre.

Edward bebió con avidez el vino que le quedaba. Después bajó la copa y continuó mirando el fuego.

—¿Me has oído, Príncipe?

Y como Edward no respondió, McFinley se desahogó con un gesto de la mano.

—Te sientas ahí y estás tan quieto como una verruga en el culo del rey.

—Te estoy oyendo —gruñó Edward amenazadoramente.

McFinley palideció. El hombre que insultaba a Edward acababa ensartado en su espada antes de que llegase el día siguiente.

—No te asustes. Sólo creo que estás equivocado —dijo Edward con calma.

McFinley se retiró rápidamente y Edward notó que los asientos que había a su alrededor estaban vacíos. Agachó la cabeza para mirar la copa vacía. Isabella estaba haciendo estragos en su hogar, en su castillo, entre su gente. Estaba enemistándolo con los campesinos, o al menos eso afirmaba McFinley. Sin embargo, aunque la había visto conversar con muchos de los sirvientes y había notado que a todos los trataba bien, ninguno de ellos había manifestado nunca un signo de rebelión contra Inglaterra o contra él.

Por lo tanto, ¿qué debía hacer? El único cambio que había visto era en el comportamiento de sus hombres, que estaban furiosos porque temían su influencia sobre Edward y sobre su gente. Pensaban que el Ángel de la Muerte, de alguna manera, se había adueñado del castillo.

Pero eso era imposible. ¿Qué podía hacer ella, sin armas, contra semejante fortaleza? No obstante… ya la había subestimado en ocasiones anteriores. ¿Sería cierto que lo estaba enemistando con los campesinos?

—Parece que has asustado a tus hombres —declaró una voz.

Sin levantar la vista, Edward supo que era Gris, que se dejó caer en uno de los asientos cercanos.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algún consejo?

—No —replicó Edward.

Gris sonrió.

—Estás de muy mal genio, hermano, pero te lo daré de todas maneras.

Edward gruñó. Sabía que Gris le diría lo que pensaba, sin importar lo que él pudiera pensar. Gris era uno de los pocos hombres que Edward respetaba y a quien consideraba su igual. Era el único hombre al que nunca había podido derrotar en el campo de batalla, aunque su amigo tampoco lo había vencido jamás a él.

—Eres muy terco —dijo Gris—. Tu Ángel es una mujer extraña. Es inteligente, educada, para bien o para mal, y bella. Puede conquistar los corazones de sus enemigos con sólo mirarlos. Y por encima de todo, es una guerrera.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó Edward con impaciencia.

Gris se inclinó hacia delante hasta colocar los brazos encima de sus rodillas y quedar casi pegado a Edward.

—He visto cómo te mira —dijo con calma—. He visto cómo te sigue con los ojos cuando atraviesas el salón.

—Ella es mi enemiga —murmuró Edward.

—Oh, no, hermano. Es sólo tu contrincante, tu lado opuesto.

Edward miró los sabios ojos del amigo. En las arrugas de su frente se reflejaba la confusión y en sus ojos bailaba la incredulidad.

—Olvídate del rescate. Hazla tuya —le aconsejó Gris con sinceridad.

—No puedo hacerlo —contestó Edward de muy mal genio, volviendo la cabeza hacia el fuego—. No sería honorable que la llevara a la cama antes de que regrese el mensajero de Francia.

Gris lo estudió en silencio durante un largo rato.

—¿Por qué te inventas alguna excusa? Tienes que hacerlo. Estás enamorado de ella.

—No —contestó Edward con firmeza—. La deseo, sí, pero no estoy enamorado de ella.

Gris movió la cabeza con tristeza.

—Eres un hombre terco, Edward Cullen. Contéstame a esta pregunta: cuando te nieguen el rescate, ¿qué conducta te dictará el honor?

—Será mía. Podré hacer con ella lo que me plazca.

—¿La llevarás a la cama y luego la arrojarás a las mazmorras?

La imagen de Isabella encadenada en una celda oscura, al lado de traidores y asesinos, desató su furia.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —dijo Edward, apretando los dientes.

—¿Y has considerado la posibilidad de que el rey acceda a pagar el rescate?

—Eso es imposible.

Gris sonrió tranquilamente. Ya iba a hablar de nuevo cuando vio que McCarty entraba al gran salón y se dirigía hacia ellos. McCarty miró a Edward antes de anunciar solemnemente:

—El mensajero francés ha llegado.

El día, finalmente, había llegado. Isabella sería suya.

Poco después, Edward Cullen estaba en pie en una almena de su castillo, mirando los tejados de la aldea y, más allá, los campos sembrados. Sintió que su corazón levantaba el vuelo. Quería dárselo todo a Isabella. Quería hacerla feliz. Y ahora, finalmente, sería libre para hacerlo.

Vio con satisfacción cómo el sol se levantaba. Por primera vez en su vida sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro… y le gustaba.

Le dio la espalda al paisaje que tenía delante de él y descendió las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de madera y entró al castillo.

El interior estaba calmado, más silencioso que el campo al amanecer antes de una batalla. El salón de recepciones estaba siendo acondicionado para recibir y saludar al emisario francés. Cuatro grandes columnas de soldados se alineaban en el salón vacío, cerca del pasillo central. Una gran silla de terciopelo rojo estaba siendo colocada contra una de las paredes… Era su asiento favorito. La silla de los juicios.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, señor.

Edward se dio la vuelta y encontró que la sirvienta amiga de Isabella se frotaba las manos delante de él. Su nombre era Sue, según recordaba. La mujer retorcía nerviosamente su delantal. Ninguno de los sirvientes les había dirigido la palabra nunca, ni él a ellos. Era consciente de que su presencia los intimidaba y no podía soportar sus temblores y vacilaciones. Volvió a mirar su silla favorita.

—¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Me estaba preguntando, señor, qué será de la señora Isabella cuando nieguen el rescate que se ha pedido por ella.

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Sí, señor, lo sé. Pero es sólo una niña, y no puede usted arrojarla a las mazmorras ahora.

Los ojos de Edward se nublaron, como se nubla el día cuando se aproxima la tormenta, pero Sue continuó:

—No sería cristiano, señor…

Edward gruñó. No creía en Dios. Creía que el hombre debía luchar para buscarse sus propias oportunidades, pero nunca había expresado semejante opinión. La Iglesia ejercía casi tanto poder como el mismo rey, y él no podía permitirse el lujo de enemistarse con ninguno de los dos.

—Es una buena muchacha, señor. No merece que la encierren como a un vulgar ladrón.

—Tu opinión, si es que así puede llamarse, será tenida en cuenta.

—Gracias, señor —contestó Sue, haciéndole una reverencia.

Edward vio cómo se tambaleaba al alejarse. ¿Qué les había hecho Isabella a sus sirvientes? ¿Desde cuándo se atrevía Sue a intercambiar dos palabras con él, por no hablar del atrevimiento de decirle lo que verdaderamente pensaba? Edward se encogió de hombros. Su mente volvió a Isabella. ¿Qué cara pondría cuando se enterara de que el rey no pagaría el rescate? ¿Se arrodillaría delante de él para implorar clemencia?

Su boca dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa. No. Jamás haría eso su Ángel. La hermosa guerrera levantaría su pequeño mentón con arrogancia y le preguntaría qué pensaba hacer con ella.

—¿Vas a desayunar? —preguntó McCarty al entrar al salón.

Edward se sentó en su silla. Sus ojos descansaron en los de su amigo.

—No hasta que sea mía. Dile al mensajero que entre.

Minutos después, el salón estaba lleno de curiosos. Los sirvientes se escondían detrás de las puertas, esperando oír lo que el rey francés haría. Algunos de los hombres de Edward atiborraban la estancia mientras los oficiales se colocaban detrás de su señor. La Jauría de los Lobos, como siempre, vigilaba desde las sombras que el sol de la mañana proyectaba detrás de las columnas.

El mensajero permanecía solo en medio del salón.

Edward lo miró con atención. El hombre era pequeño y delgado, ciertamente poco digno de permanecer ante la figura imponente del Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Edward sentía que su espíritu volaba, lleno de ilusión, deseoso de poseer a su dama. Vio que McCarty, detrás de él, parecía cauto, pero antes de que pudiera reflexionar sobre ello, el mensajero sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un pergamino. Lo desenrolló y habló en un inglés bastante deficiente:

—El poderoso rey de Francia invita al Príncipe de las Tinieblas a liberar a su más valiosa…

—Déjate de prolegómenos —gruñó Edward—. ¿Pagará o no pagará el rescate?

El mensajero se enderezó, indignado. Sus ojos oscuros miraron a Edward mientras sus manos temblorosas enrollaban otra vez el pergamino y lo metían al bolsillo de su túnica.

—El rey de Francia no pagará el rescate.

Los murmullos se extendieron por todo el salón al difundirse la noticia.

Edward no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se puso de pie y palmeó, muy contento, la espalda de McCarty. Era suya. Isabella de Swan tendría que ajustarse a sus deseos. Nunca se había sentido tan aliviado. Se volvió para encaminarse hacia la habitación de Isabella, a quien deseaba contarle cuanto antes el veredicto de su rey.

—El rescate lo pagará el conde Dumas —añadió el mensajero.

Las palabras lo dejaron paralizado en el lugar donde estaba. El silencio se adueñó del salón y todos los ojos se dirigieron a Edward.

Despacio, volvió su mortífera mirada hacia el mensajero.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Hubo un brillo de engreimiento en los ojos del mensajero cuando contestó:

—El prometido de Isabella de Swan, el conde Dumas, pagará el rescate que has pedido.

La ira se fue apoderando poco a poco de Edward, borrando todos los trazos de su anterior alegría. Apretó los dientes y entornó los ojos antes de retirarse como un trueno del salón de recepciones.


	38. Capitulo 36

CAPITULO 36

La puerta se abrió intempestivamente e Isabella se apartó de la ventana. Al volverse vio que Edward se aproximaba como la nube de una tormenta, negra y ominosa. Antes de que pudiera buscar refugio, sus manos la agarraron los brazos y la sacudieron como un vendaval. Su voz temblaba de ira cuando preguntó:

—¿Lo amas?

Isabella abrió la boca.

—Lo amas, ¿no es cierto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Él te amó alguna vez, Ángel? —preguntó Edward mientras la atraía brutalmente hacia su pecho. Su boca se cerró sobre los labios de ella, besándola salvajemente.

Isabella apartó la cara lo suficiente para poder murmurar:

—Detente, por favor.

Edward retiró la boca y sujetó la cara, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Te tocó, Ángel? ¿Te tocó así? —le dijo, y al decirlo las palmas de sus manos se posaron sobre los senos de la prisionera.

—¡Edward! —gritó Isabella—. ¡Detente! ¡Detente!

Trató de quitarle las manos, pero eran como rocas, pétreas, inamovibles.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso mis manos no son tan delicadas como las de tu amante?

La empujó con dureza e Isabella fue a chocar de espaldas contra la pared.

La cara de Edward estaba transformada por la rabia, y por algo más.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Isabella.

—Tu rescate será pagado. Tu amante, el conde Dumas, lo pagará.

«¿El conde Dumas?», se preguntó Isabella, en un grito silencioso.

—No —dijo luego, suspirando.

Los ojos de Edward se endurecieron.

—¿No? ¿Crees que tus lindos muslos no valen la cantidad que he pedido? Pues te equivocas, Ángel. Yo le pagaría lo que fuese al diablo mismo para tenerte de nuevo.

Aquel reconocimiento la sorprendió. Se irguió delante de él, sin habla. «Me desea», pensó. La deseaba con un hambre enloquecida, y eso era lo que explicaba su comportamiento. Ella nunca había visto tanta cólera en los ojos de un hombre, excepto en el campo de batalla.

Edward, por su parte, vio que se acumulaban las emociones en el rostro de la amada.

—Háblame de él —le ordenó.

Ella lo miró, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar, incapaz de decir cualquier cosa, de expresar lo mucho que en ese momento pasaba por su cabeza. Su voz fría le había congelado la sangre, al igual que el corazón. La había dejado muda.

—Vamos, Ángel. Dime si es viejo o es joven. Dime de qué color tiene el pelo y cómo son sus ojos. Dime cómo te afectan sus besos. ¿Te hace humedecer por el deseo?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —preguntó Isabella tranquilamente, entre avergonzada y herida.

—¡Dímelo! ¡Maldita sea, Ángel! Dime que te hizo el amor. ¡Dímelo, para poder estrangular libre de culpas ese perfecto cuello blanco que tienes!

La cara de ella palideció y sus ojos se ensancharon hasta parecerse, en su luminoso tono azul, a un cielo obsesivamente claro. Él se alejó y se detuvo delante de la mesilla de noche, donde permaneció durante un momento interminable, aferrándose con los dedos al borde del pequeño mueble. Su pelo negro le caía sobre la cara, oscureciéndole el perfil e impidiéndole a ella la visión completa del rostro.

Isabella vio que el cuerpo del hombre se ponía tenso. De repente, Edward explotó. La palangana de loza cayó de la mesa y se rompió en mil fragmentos que salieron volando en todas las direcciones.

—Edward… —dijo Isabella con suavidad—. El conde Dumas es mi prometido, pero…

—Tus palabras llegan un poco tarde —gruñó Edward—. Debí dejarte morir en el campo de batalla.

Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas de humillación. Al cabo de unos instantes le dio la espalda.

Sus lágrimas rompieron el manto de rabia que cubría a Edward como un cuchillo corta un trozo de seda. Durante un momento, él estuvo a punto de acercarse a ella, pero no podía impedir que la imagen de su Ángel en brazos de otro hombre se abriera paso hasta su cabeza. Tenía el corazón destrozado, rabioso, mortalmente endurecido.

Su obligación para con su rey y el reino estaba bien clara tras el pago del rescate. Si perderla era el precio del cumplimiento de su deber, así sería. Tenía que beber el más amargo cáliz. El rescate de la pequeña arpía había sido pagado. ¿Qué podía hacer él?

Edward se alejó de ella.

—Prepárate —le dijo—. Serás devuelta dentro de una semana.

La oscura cabellera ondeando en el vaivén de una brisa suave. Unos ojos negros que la miraban, llamándola con un hipnótico poder. Las comisuras de los labios sensuales se torcieron hacia arriba en una mueca diabólica. La cicatriz de la mejilla parecía blanca, en contraste con su piel bronceada. Estaba recostado contra una pared, con la pierna derecha doblada. El viento alborotaba su pelo brillante y lustroso mientras sus ojos de ébano le acariciaban la piel de la cara para luego descender despacio hasta sus senos, hasta sus caderas, hasta sus piernas. Luego alzó la mirada hasta encontrar sus ojos. Vio que en aquellas arrebatadoras pupilas se reflejaban las palabras susurradas un día: «Eres bella».

Bella.

Isabella daba vueltas en su amplia cama. Las lágrimas salían a mares de sus ojos cerrados. Algunos delicados lamentos se escapaban de sus labios.

Bella.

—¡Mi señora! —gritó Sue, entrando a la habitación con una bandeja. Llegó corriendo hasta la cama, colocó la bandeja encima de la mesa, cogió a Isabella por los hombros y le gritó: —¡Mi señora! Despertad. ¡Estáis soñando!

Entre confundida y asustada, Isabella abrió los ojos y miró frenéticamente alrededor del cuarto.

—Está bien —la tranquilizó Sue, cuyos rasgos preocupados se relajaron al ver que Isabella se calmaba. Sue sacudió la cabeza, ofreciéndole una toalla a la joven.

—Otro mal sueño…

Isabella se apartó de ella, un poco avergonzada por su debilidad, y se limpió la cara con la toalla. No podía recordar el final del sueño. Sabía que era doloroso, pero no podía recordarlo.

—Ya está bien, mi señora. Calmaos. Tranquila. Mi madre me dijo una vez que las lágrimas no hay que esconderlas. Son la esencia del alma, que se derrama.

—No me llames así —dijo Isabella con la cara entre la toalla.

—¿Cómo?

—Que no me llames «mi señora».

Sue la miró con atención.

—¿Y entonces cómo debo llamaros?

—Isabella —contestó, y cuando miró a los ojos a Sue, la mujer la contemplaba con un destello triste en los ojos.

—No puedo llamaros de esa manera —dijo Sue finalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando para otro lado.

—Yo no soy tu señora, Sue —declaró Isabella en voz baja, con un leve acento de remordimiento en el tono—. Me iré del castillo dentro de unos cuantos días.

Sue asintió con la cabeza, estrujando su delantal.

—No puedo decir que esté contenta por ello.

—Algunos, por el contrario, sí estarán contentos. McCarty…

—No, pero el señor McCarty tiene buen corazón —la interrumpió Sue mientras alcanzaba la bandeja y le ofrecía un sorbo de cerveza—. Lo que sucede es que aún no os conoce. Eso es todo.

—Y Charlotte…

Sue frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, como si el nombre mismo le doliera en los oídos.

—Ésa sí tiene mala sangre —admitió Sue al entregarle la copa—. Si hay algo que me alegra de vuestra marcha, es que así estaréis lejos de ella.

Isabella miró la copa.

—Y Edward.

—No, en eso os equivocáis —insistió Sue—. El Príncipe puede ser terco, pero os tiene cariño.

—Cariño —repitió Isabella con tono dolido.

—Y, además, lo que él quiere es que os quedéis. ¿No veis lo mal que se siente por vuestra marcha?

Isabella sacudió la cabeza y ondas de pelo suave sobrevolaron sus hombros.

—Hace días que no lo veo.

—Se ha ido del castillo.

Isabella levantó los ojos para mirar otra vez a Sue.

—Creo que fue por un asunto de ladrones de ovejas… o algo por el estilo.

—Oh —replicó Isabella, suspirando significativamente. La vida allí, en poder del enemigo, era mucho mejor que la que llevaría cuando se casara con el viejo ermitaño. Había alimentado la esperanza de que Edward encontraría alguna solución para que ella permaneciera en su castillo, por lo menos algún tiempo más. Para que así ella pudiera… ¿pudiera qué? ¿Convertirse en la concubina del Príncipe de las Tinieblas?

—Queréis quedaros, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sue.

Isabella miró hacia la ventana, hacia el sol que ya se levantaba en el horizonte. La imagen de Edward, poderosa y oscura, surgió de nuevo en su mente. Estar con él, eso era todo lo que quería. Quería tocarlo, sentir el poder palpable por debajo de su piel bronceada; pero cada vez que él la tocaba, cada vez que él la miraba, ella percibía rabia… y algo más. Sí, debajo de su rabia había algo… algo más poderoso, aunque él mismo lo escondía cuidadosamente. Edward se negaba a reconocer el sentimiento que había debajo de su constante rabia. Lo ocultaba. Ella quería, necesitaba tiempo para averiguar, precisamente, qué era lo que guardaba con tanto celo.

Quería, con todo su corazón, permanecer a su lado.

Pero el honor no se lo permitía. Su maldita lealtad a Francia, al reino que además de burlarse de ella la había tildado de traidora, no se lo permitía.

Aunque dejara a un lado el honor y la lealtad, ¿podía vivir con Edward en el mismo castillo a sabiendas de que él sólo experimentaba ante ella rabia y quién sabe qué otro oculto y extraño sentimiento?

—Cariño —susurró de nuevo, con despecho—. No podría, Sue. No podría aguantarlo.

La cara de Sue se entristeció y se alejó de la cama con las manos en las caderas.

—McCarty os está esperando afuera. Más vale que nos apresuremos.

Sue le ayudó a ponerse un sencillo vestido de terciopelo negro y luego le peinó la cabellera en silencio. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, Isabella juntó las manos y se levantó. Se encaminó hacia la puerta, y cuando la abrió, vio que McCarty estaba en pie en el pasillo. Se volvió hacia ella al notar que salía de la habitación y la miró fijamente, hasta que los ojos de Isabella lo esquivaron para tratar de ocultar la agonía que la torturaba.

Sin decirle una palabra, McCarty la escoltó hasta el gran salón.

La comida estaba servida, e Isabella miró, siempre sorprendida, desde su asiento al lado de los campesinos, a los soldados que atacaban su alimento como bárbaros. Nunca se acostumbraría a semejante espectáculo.

Los ojos de Isabella se posaron luego en el asiento vacío de Edward. La tristeza le arrugó y le encorvó los hombros. Miró el plato que tenía delante y apenas notó la extraña calma que reinaba alrededor de la mesa. Los campesinos la miraban embobados. Cogió un pedazo de pan, lo partió en pequeños trozos y se los llevó a la boca.

De repente, Isabella oyó un gruñido y un ruido sordo. Levantó la vista y vio que McFinley se alzaba junto a un asiento vacío y trataba de coger un cuenco. Una mujer estaba en el suelo, alejándose de él a cuatro patas.

McFinley inspeccionó el cuenco de Isabella, lo lanzó a un lado, agarró más cuencos y copas y los arrojó todos al suelo. Los campesinos se retiraron de la mesa, buscando dónde protegerse, e Isabella se levantó de un salto de su asiento.

—¡Detente! —gritó, agarrando del brazo a McFinley.

Él le contestó con un puñetazo en plena cara. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbarla al suelo. El dolor la dejó momentáneamente ciega, y cuando los puntos blancos se desvanecieron y le permitieron volver a ver, el hombre arrancaba una tabla de la mesa y la levantaba en el aire. Los platos, los cuchillos, los jarrones, la comida, todo cayó al suelo. Isabella lo miraba indefensa, dándose cuenta de que todos sus esfuerzos por impedir el atropello habrían sido en vano.

Después, de repente, McFinley giró hacia ella. Sus ojos estaban encendidos de furia.

Isabella yacía aún en el suelo. La cara le dolía. Vio que el hombre daba un paso hacia ella con el rostro lleno de desprecio y los ojos llenos de odio.

Edward se había ido e Isabella no encontraba la manera de reunir la suficiente fuerza para defenderse. Se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos.

—No le harás daño —proclamó con coraje una voz tenue.

Isabella se obligó a sí misma a sentarse y vio que Jimmy estaba plantado delante de ella, con los brazos en jarra, enfrentándose al brutal caballero.

La mirada de McFinley se concentró en el muchacho, a quien ahora iba dirigida toda su furia.

Isabella se puso de pie con una rapidez inaudita, arrimándose al muchacho para protegerlo; McFinley gruñó, con la boca torcida por la rabia, y se acercó a ellos.

El corazón de Isabella se desbocó. Si fuera sólo ella… ¿Pero Jimmy? No podía permitir que le hicieran daño por haber tratado de defenderla. Se plantó delante de él.

Entonces McCarty se interpuso entre ellos.

—Es suficiente, McFinley.

—Apártate de mi camino, McCarty.

—Necesitas calmarte, hombre. Baja al patio y trata de tranquilizarte.

McFinley dio un paso hacia delante.

El silbido del metal al desenfundarse se oyó en el salón, de pronto silencioso, cuando McCarty sacó su espada y apuntó al pecho de McFinley.

—Creo que has bebido demasiado desde muy temprano esta la mañana. Baja al patio ahora mismo.

Los ojos de McFinley se volvieron hacia McCarty, y durante un momento, la furia cedió. Luego, su mirada retornó a Isabella y el odio lo golpeó como si fuera un martillo.

Dio un paso atrás, se llevó la mano a la cintura y sacó su espada.

—No hagas eso, McFinley —le advirtió McCarty—. Ya sabes que en ausencia del Príncipe mi palabra es ley.

—Apártate —dijo el otro con sus ojos enrojecidos clavados en Isabella—. Sólo quiero darle una lección.

La punta de la espada de McCarty descendió una cuarta e Isabella lo miró con incredulidad. Efectivamente, ¡estaba a punto de permitir que McFinley le diera una lección!

Después, la cara de McCarty se tensó y volvió a levantar su espada. McFinley se movió con rapidez, levantando la espada para luego dejarla caer en un movimiento arrasador. McCarty neutralizó la arremetida con otro movimiento de su arma y el eco del choque de las espadas retumbó por toda la inmensa estancia.

Mientras los hombres intercambiaban golpes, el ojo experto de Isabella se dio cuenta de los fallos que había en la técnica de McFinley: sus ojos anunciaban la dirección de sus embestidas y vacilaba una fracción de segundo antes de actuar. Pero McCarty estaba cediendo terreno ante los ataques, aunque torpes, inflexibles, de McFinley. Supo que McCarty no aguantaría mucho más tiempo. No era zurdo y su brazo derecho no le respondía muy bien, inutilizado para siempre a causa del salto al foso desde su ventana. Isabella empujó a Jimmy hacia la seguridad de los brazos de su madre y sus ojos inspeccionaron el salón.

McFinley atacó con dureza inquebrantable. Hizo llover sobre McCarty, que ya se derrumbaba en su defensa, una serie de golpes certeros, arrinconándolo con fiereza, hasta que McCarty perdió el control de su arma y cayó al suelo. McFinley miró a su víctima con la cara desprovista de emoción. Luego, con una mueca, aulló como los lobos, levantó la espada y dirigió su punta afilada hacia el pecho de McCarty.

Antes de que el mortífero instrumento se clavara en la carne de su oponente, los brazos de McFinley sintieron la embestida de una espada que chocó contra la suya, haciéndole perder el rumbo y obligándolo a lanzarla contra el suelo de piedra. McCarty se echó a un lado, y poniéndose de pie, intentó ver quién le había salvado la vida.

Isabella estaba en pie, magnífica, delante de él, agarrando la espada con las dos manos, y dirigiéndola al pecho de McFinley.

McFinley, lentamente, la rodeó por el flanco izquierdo, lejos de McCarty. Sus ojos miraban con desprecio y su boca se curvaba en una mueca de odio.

—Tengo una cuenta que saldar contigo —gruñó.

Isabella se notó insegura, pero trató de ocultar tal sensación en lo más profundo de su pecho. No era fácil. La espada le pesaba más de la cuenta y el vestido limitaba sus movimientos. Sabía que tenía que deshacerse del vestido si no quería morir. Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando vio que los ojos de su enemigo giraban hacia la izquierda.

Isabella levantó la espada y paró el golpe, pero él la atacó una y otra vez. El impacto de sus embestidas le desgarraba el brazo, pero la confianza y la costumbre guerrera comenzaron a volver a su cuerpo con cada cruce de las armas. El viejo sentimiento de poder regresó a ella con cada choque del metal contra el metal. Volvió a ser ella, volvió a hacer lo que mejor hacía.

Neutralizó sin problemas una nueva arremetida. Se sentía cada vez más cómoda con la espada de McCarty, pero era consciente de que, para derrotar a McFinley, tenía que liberar sus piernas.

Permitió que él la arrinconara contra la mesa caída. Por ahora, se estaba defendiendo y renunciaba a la ofensiva. McFinley se sintió seguro, y creyó que estaba jugando con ella como si fuera uno de sus escuderos.

«Deja que te subestime», pensó. Levantó un asiento caído y se lo arrojó encima, tumbándolo pesadamente al suelo.

En vez de atacar, Isabella huyó de su enemigo, buscando refugio, y al salir corriendo aprovechó para atravesar con la pesada espada su vestido negro y cortarlo a la altura de las rodillas. Lo arrastró mientras corría y, deteniéndose detrás de una silla caída, arrancó el resto de la tela y liberó sus piernas. Mientras se quitaba el terciopelo negro, alzó los ojos y vio que McFinley se ponía de pie. Sonrió al pisar los pedazos de terciopelo que yacían en el suelo.

Libre al fin, el Ángel de la Muerte se enderezó para saludar a McFinley cuando éste la embistió. Él se detuvo intempestivamente delante de un asiento y vio la sonrisa confiada, el nuevo brillo de sus ojos. Ya no era la mujer a la que se había enfrentado unos segundos antes.

Isabella vio cierta preocupación en sus rasgos y saltó sobre el asiento. Cuando éste se derrumbó, lo arrastró por el suelo a patadas y levantó su espada. Lo atacó, ansiando desde lo más profundo de su corazón una auténtica pelea de guerreros.

Bajo sus golpes, McFinley fue forzado a retroceder hasta el otro extremo del salón, cerca del asiento de Edward.

Finalmente, McFinley respondió con una serie de ataques peligrosos, pero Isabella adivinaba sus movimientos mirándole a los ojos, se anticipaba a ellos. Le permitió atacar, ahorrando fuerzas, hasta que McFinley comenzó a jadear por el cansancio. Levantó las cejas y sonrió delante de su misma cara.

—¿Es esto lo mejor que puedes ofrecerme? —le preguntó con sorna inocultable.

Un gruñido de rabia salió de lo más profundo de la garganta del hombre, quien arremetió contra ella con toda la furia que fue capaz de reunir en ese momento.

—Baila toda la noche, hasta que se te quemen los pies —cantó Isabella, pasándose la espada a la mano derecha para atacarlo por el flanco izquierdo.

McFinley contuvo a duras penas su avance.

—Veintisiete señoritas cantaban una canción —siguió canturreando ella al embestirlo por la izquierda.

Él paró otra vez el golpe.

—Cuando el canto había terminado las señoritas dijeron… —y lo embistió por la derecha.

McFinley la esquivó.

—Tu arma será un bello regalo para el príncipe —continuó cantando Isabella antes de herirlo en el puño, obligándolo a soltar la espada, que salió volando por el aire y fue a chocar contra una de las paredes del salón.

Isabella alzó su arma hasta el cuello de McFinley. Una sonrisa de triunfo iluminaba su cara.

—Me rindo —dijo él, alzando la voz para que todos los presentes lo oyeran.

—Eres un canalla —contestó Isabella, ya sin una pizca de humor en su rostro—. Nunca vuelvas a humillar a personas indefensas. ¿Entiendes? Si lo haces —añadió—, tendrás que responder ante mí —y presionó la punta de la espada contra su piel.

—¡Me rindo! —gritó McFinley.

Un momento de silencio se extendió por el salón mientras Isabella saboreaba la dulce sensación que le producía volver a ser el Ángel de la Muerte. Sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza y que la excitación de la batalla, casi lujuriosa, corría por sus venas, y una inconfundible sensación de victoria se apoderó de todo su cuerpo al ver que McFinley se doblegaba ante la punta de su arma.

—Entrégame la espada.

Volvió la cabeza al escuchar aquellas palabras y vio que McCarty estaba en pie junto a ella. De pronto, notó también el silencio que había caído como un fardo a su alrededor. Nadie se movía. Nadie parecía respirar siquiera. Todo el mundo la miraba, con miedo, pero también con curiosidad. En las caras de los caballeros distinguió una imperturbable incredulidad: incredulidad y cautela.

Una preocupada desconfianza flotaba alrededor de ella e Isabella comprendió súbitamente a qué obedecía la ansiedad de aquella gente: tenía un arma. ¿Creían verdaderamente que ella trataría de abrirse camino para escapar? ¿Contra todas las inmensas dificultades que la rodeaban? El Ángel de la Muerte no era tan estúpido.

Y ya había hecho honor a su leyenda.

Isabella alzó la espada y colocó la lámina en la palma de su mano.

—Está mal equilibrada, habría que balancearla —comentó, y le entregó el arma a McCarty.

Él la tomó muy cuidadosamente de las manos del Ángel de la Muerte.

—Lo sé —respondió con un gesto de severidad cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

—¡Señor!

Un muchacho joven corría hacia McCarty. Estaba sin aliento cuando se detuvo al lado de su amo.

—¡Señor! —repitió—. ¡Han llegado los franceses!


	39. Capitulo 37

CAPITULO 37

Isabella estaba sentada, con la cabeza agachada, mirándose las manos, que reposaban encima de su regazo. Se había puesto el bello vestido azul que Sue le había llevado —aquel con el escote más abierto que pudo encontrar—, a la espera de que, al verla, Edward proclamara su amor hacia ella y la estrechara entre sus brazos. O al menos, con la esperanza de que hallara alguna razón para permitirle permanecer a su lado. Pero Edward no podía hacer nada de eso si no regresaba al castillo.

Isabella había estado pendiente de su llegada durante todo el día. Continuamente se acercaba a la ventana de su habitación, ansiando su retorno, pero cuando el sol se ocultó tras la línea del horizonte sin que hubiera señales suyas, sus esperanzas se apagaron como se marchitan las rosas en ausencia de la luz del sol.

En realidad, ¿por qué iba a importarle a Edward? El rescate había sido pagado. Él tenía su oro.

Mujerzuela. Ahora, aquella palabra la perseguía. Ya tiene dos prostitutas y no piensa mantener a otra. De modo que ella, indudablemente, se había estado engañando con sus auténticos sentimientos. Sin embargo, ¿cómo explicar la rabia que había visto en su rostro, la herida que había descubierto en sus ojos cuando le preguntó sobre el conde Dumas? Se entristecía al pensar en su prometido. ¿Por qué había pagado el rescate? ¿Qué esperaba aquel viejo canalla de ella?

De pronto, la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas e Isabella, en medio de su ansiedad, estuvo a punto de saltar de su asiento.

Pero fue Sue quien entró a la habitación, y los deseos y las locas esperanzas de la joven murieron de nuevo. Se recostó con desgana en el asiento y volvió a mirarse las manos encima de su regazo, escuchando el roce del rústico delantal de Sue sobre las piedras del suelo.

—Mi señora —dijo Sue con la voz calmada—, el mensajero os espera para escoltaros hasta el castillo de vuestro conde Dumas.

Isabella sintió que la desesperación la embargaba. «Mi conde Dumas», repitió mentalmente.

—¿Señora?

—¿No ha regresado? —preguntó Isabella sin levantar los ojos.

—No, señora —contestó Sue con mucha serenidad.

Todas las esperanzas desaparecieron con la puesta del sol. Las lágrimas brillaban en los ojos de Isabella como gotas de rocío. Adiós a la vida plena con Edward, se dijo a sí misma, y se levantó. Sin apenas alzar la vista, pasó junto a Sue y ambas se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Luchó contra el impulso de volver a mirar la habitación por última vez, pero, aunque lo quería, pensó que no podría soportar el recuerdo de haber estado allí tan cerca de él y, al mismo tiempo, tan lejos…

Siguió a Sue por el pasillo, y junto a ella descendió las escaleras. Sabía que debía tratar de escapar. Tal vez si le hablaba a McCarty de los rumores que corrían sobre la crueldad del conde Dumas… ¿Pero por qué iba a importarle a aquel caballero su futuro? ¿Por qué iba a importarle a cualquiera de los ingleses? Todo lo que Isabella significaba para ellos era dinero, las bolsas de oro del rescate.

Se encaminaron al patio de las grandes puertas de madera que conducían al exterior del castillo. La antecámara era grande, casi tanto como su habitación en el castillo de los De Swan.

Dos hombres estaban en pie en el umbral de la puerta. Al primero lo reconoció de inmediato: McCarty. Al segundo, sin embargo, nunca lo había visto antes, por lo que concluyó que se trataba del emisario del conde Dumas. Era un caballero ya entrado en años, con el pelo negro encanecido alrededor de las sienes. Iba totalmente vestido de negro. Tanto la túnica como los pantalones y la capa eran de ese color. Una bolsa gastada yacía a los pies de McCarty, e Isabella tuvo la certeza de que era el rescate. Una bolsa llena de oro.

Se volvieron hacia ella al unísono e Isabella se estremeció ante la frialdad de los ojos del extraño. La repulsión que sintió al mirarlo amenazaba con aplastarla como una ola gigantesca y con hacerla gritar y huir en busca de ayuda. Pero ella era una De Swan. Ella era el Ángel de la Muerte. No se acobardaría ante aquel hombre, ni ante el propio conde Dumas. Alzó orgullosamente la cabeza y se aproximó al emisario.

McCarty estaba entre ella y el hombre cuando se acercó. Isabella leyó la confusión que había en sus ojos, su indecisión. Sus oscuras cejas descendieron antes de que agachara la cabeza y se hiciera a un lado. La mujer estaba sorprendida.

Los ojos de Isabella descansaron nuevamente en el desconocido. Era flaco y tan alto como un pequeño roble. Levantó los ojos hacia él y vio que su mirada viajaba despacio por todo su cuerpo. Sus labios delgados se retorcieron en una especie de sonrisa y ella sintió un escalofrío.

El caballero canoso alzó la mano para cogerla del brazo, y sus dedos le acariciaron la piel con inconfundible lujuria.

Isabella palideció y liberó su brazo de un tirón. La risa ahogada y cínica del emisario sonó como un cristal que se rompe en medio de una estancia silenciosa.

El hombre volvió a levantar la mano para agarrarla otra vez del brazo, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y una ráfaga de viento irrumpió en la antecámara, alzándole ligeramente la falda.

Edward estaba allí, en el marco de la puerta abierta, como una sombra que resaltaba sobre el fondo de la noche aún más oscura. Sus ojos se llenaron de rabia al contemplar la escena. Apretando los puños, caminó rápidamente hasta la altura de McCarty, se agachó y recogió la bolsa.

«El oro», pensó Isabella en su agonía. «Es lo que le interesa».

De repente, Edward giró sobre sí mismo y le lanzó la bolsa al emisario.

—Toma tu oro y lárgate de aquí.

La bolsa golpeó el estómago del hombre y luego cayó al suelo. Las monedas de oro que había en su interior se desparramaron y algunas salieron rodando por las baldosas de piedra, iluminadas por la luz de las antorchas.

—Pero… —alcanzó a decir el hombre.

Edward dio un paso hacía él, con el cuerpo rígido y los dientes apretados.

—¡Es mía! —exclamó, y moviéndose hacia Isabella, la agarró de la cintura y se la echó al hombro.

Isabella se quedó sin respiración cuando Edward comenzó a subir las escaleras, sacudiéndola con cada paso. Su fuerte hombro se le clavaba en el estómago mientras cruzaban el corredor. Él abrió la puerta de su alcoba y ambos entraron.

—Detente, Edward —le suplicó Isabella, sintiendo que el estómago le dolía, pero no había terminado de pronunciar dichas palabras cuando fue arrojada sin ninguna ceremonia encima de la cama.

Isabella trató de incorporarse, luchando contra los pliegues de terciopelo y de seda de su vestido, que la aprisionaban, pero al hacerlo vio que Edward se movía sobre la cama hacia ella y la agarraba de los brazos.

—Me has embrujado, mujer —le dijo—. Tu imagen me persigue a donde quiera que vaya. No puedo dormir, no puedo vivir por el deseo que siento por ti.

Isabella lo miró confundida y notó que sus ojos angustiados le traspasaban el alma, donde ya comenzaban a encenderse sus propios deseos y sus propias necesidades.

—Oh, Edward —susurró, y alzó las manos para colocarlas gentilmente sobre sus mejillas. Tocó todos los rincones de su cara: la poderosa mandíbula, los hermosos pómulos, la nariz, los párpados. Le acarició el pelo que le caía sobre la frente. Su corazón latió con pasión cuando él bajó las manos hasta su cintura y apretó su cuerpo en un abrazo intenso.

—¿Te poseyó alguna vez? —le preguntó el Príncipe con la voz atormentada.

Los ojos de Isabella se dirigieron hacia sus labios, extrañamente hipnotizados por sus movimientos.

—No —murmuró delicadamente, incapaz de mentir, incapaz de formular un pensamiento coherente—. Yo… ni siquiera lo conozco.

La necesidad física de besarle la boca la abrumó. Tragó saliva, esperando que él la besara. La mano de Edward ascendió de nuevo por su brazo, despacio, hasta llegar a sus mejillas y, luego, a su cuello. El contacto con sus dedos la abrasaba por dentro, iniciando una corriente de fuego que iba de su labio inferior hasta lo más profundo de su garganta

Isabella no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer cuando cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndole a aquel lobo la desnudez de su cuello. «¿Qué me está pasando?», se preguntó. Un hambre de amor insaciable la torturaba.

Edward pasó los labios por su cuello, saboreando su apetitosa piel. La acercó con una mano y con la otra, gentilmente, le tocó la cadera por encima de los pliegues del terciopelo.

Isabella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, y cuando sus mordisqueos apasionados se deslizaron hacia abajo, hacia el borde mismo de los senos, lo estrechó aún más contra ella. Sintió que la lengua del inglés lamía sus pezones y que sus manos la despojaban de la ropa que le cubría los pechos. Perdió entonces todo contacto con la realidad. Todo su mundo se concentraba en Edward y en sus enloquecedoras caricias.

Le quitó la falda y contempló sus piernas desnudas durante un momento interminable.

—Dios mío —susurró el hombre, y luego levantó una mano temblorosa para acariciar con reverencia la suave piel femenina.

Edward la acercó a él, besándole los labios con urgencia mientras sus manos expertas desabrochaban del todo el vestido. Sólo se alejó de ella para permitirle que alzara los brazos y se lo quitara por encima de la cabeza. Cuando levantó los brazos, él la contempló con los ojos encendidos de deseo. Se inclinó sobre ella y el peso de su cuerpo la tumbó en la cama. El terciopelo y la seda de sus prendas flotaban a su alrededor como si fueran nubes.

Edward saboreó sus labios de nuevo, sorbiendo la miel que había en su boca, y luego le acarició los pezones con toda la delicadeza del mundo. Isabella comenzó a responder, moviendo sus caderas inconscientemente, y Edward se volvió más atrevido. Amasó y acarició los pechos y luego posó sus labios en los maravillosos montículos sonrosados.

Isabella arrojó los brazos sobre su cabeza, manteniéndolo cerca de su corazón. Se sintió flotar en el denso aire de su pasión, muy por encima del resto del mundo. Las excitadas manos del Príncipe lanzaban impulsos mágicos sobre su cuerpo, calentándolo hasta el punto de que pensó que moriría si no la penetraba enseguida. Pero él continuó su exploración, llevándola hasta alturas que jamás había conocido.

Las manos se deslizaron por su vientre hasta el lugar que más lo necesitaba, que lo exigía, y cuando él hundió los dedos dentro de ella, Isabella suspiró y cerró los ojos, arqueando la espalda para recibir más caricias prohibidas, más besos lúbricos.

Edward se retiró de ella. Instintivamente, Isabella extendió las manos para acercarlo una vez más. El Príncipe se quitó la ropa con dedos temblorosos, desgarrándola, impaciente por regresar al seno de su amada. El frío estremeció su cuerpo, pero el fuego que corría por sus venas lo mantuvo caliente cuando miró a Isabella y vio que su cabello se desplegaba sobre las almohadas como un abanico, que sus labios estaban hinchados de pasión, que sus mejillas se encendían de deseo carnal. Cayó sobre ella. Su cuerpo desnudo la cubrió por completo y, con las rodillas, le abrió delicadamente las piernas.

Isabella sintió la presión en su sexo. Miró los ojos oscuros del amante y vio que la luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus profundidades de ébano. Acarició sus grandes hombros y lo atrajo hacia ella.

—Por favor, Edward —murmuró.

La penetró profundamente.

Isabella se quedó paralizada. El dolor calmó por un instante su pasión, pero él la besó con locura, haciendo que los besos le inyectaran su propia excitación y la calentaran con renovado deseo sexual. Cuando empezó a moverse otra vez, Isabella se sorprendió ante el hecho de que ya no sentía dolor: sólo una ansiedad irreprimible que la quemaba por dentro. Se movió con él, a su ritmo, y sus cuerpos fueron uno.

Las caricias y los besos de Edward la bañaron con sus aguas cálidas hasta que el deseo se volvió incontrolable. Era un sentimiento más fuerte que el afán de venganza, más poderoso que la sed de sangre, distinto, superior en fuerza a cualquier sensación conocida. Isabella sintió que dicho sentimiento la llenaba hasta hacerla explotar, hasta que todo su cuerpo se sacudió en un espasmo de infinito placer, y cuando el sentimiento la abandonó al fin, se encontró exhausta y sin aliento. Miró a Edward y vio que sonreía. Su mirada estaba llena de toda la ternura que siempre había soñado ver en sus ojos. Isabella levantó los brazos y lo estrechó con toda su fuerza.

Durante varios minutos yacieron juntos, exhaustos, saciados. Ella lo amaba. «Dios, este calor, esta felicidad, esto era lo que significaba amar a alguien», pensó. Sonrió, mordisqueándole amorosamente el cuello.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que esta vez ha estado mejor? —preguntó él a media voz.

—Claro —murmuró ella—. Mucho mejor.


	40. Capitulo 38

CAPITULO 38

Isabella estaba desnuda en brazos de Edward, con la cabeza apoyada contra su firme pecho. Podía sentir los músculos de él bajo sus mejillas y escuchar el latido de su corazón. Nunca se había sentido tan maravillosamente bien, tan cálida, tan querida, tan segura.

El pecho del Príncipe subía y bajaba lentamente, y su brazo descansaba sobre la cintura del Ángel de la Muerte.

Isabella acarició con los lánguidos dedos de su mano izquierda las planicies de su estómago, maravillándose por su tersura y, al mismo tiempo, por su dureza. Con la otra mano cogió un extremo de la sábana y cubrió hasta la mitad su cuerpo glorioso. Luego, despacio, cuidadosamente, la levantó, deseando ver otra vez el miembro, aquella parte de su cuerpo que tanto placer le había dado. El rumor de una risa recién salida de la garganta le hizo soltar la sábana, como si de repente quemara.

—Mi pequeña arpía —dijo él, agarrándole la muñeca—. Anoche me rendí ante tus insaciables apetitos. ¿No fue suficiente?

Isabella vio que la sábana se levantaba, como por arte de magia, y que él la recostaba de espaldas en la cama para después cubrirla con su cuerpo. Sus ojos negros la miraban sonrientes, y ella pudo distinguir que en sus profundidades se reflejaba la luz del amanecer. Isabella sonrió. Los ojos hambrientos de Edward devoraban los bellos rasgos de su cara. Se sorprendió al percatarse de que las llamas del deseo habían vuelto a apoderarse de su cuerpo, después de toda una agotadora noche de amor maravilloso.

Edward la besó.

Más tarde, mientras Edward conducía a Isabella hacia las escaleras, de la mano, ella le preguntó quién había tejido el tapiz que colgaba en su alcoba.

—¿Te refieres al tapiz que decoraba mi alcoba antes de que una pequeña arpía decidiera usar la varilla que lo sostenía a modo de espada? —comentó Edward con voz ligera.

—Sí. Ése —sonrió Isabella.

Edward se detuvo. Sus ojos parecían distanciarse, alejarse en el recuerdo.

—Mi madre —contestó después de una larga pausa—. Fue lo último que hizo en su vida.

—Lo siento —murmuró Isabella al contemplar la ansiedad reflejada en sus ojos y el dolor que tensaba los músculos de su cuello. Decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Y tienes hermanos o hermanas?

—No, de sangre no.

Aunque Isabella esperó un rato, Edward no le dijo nada más, motivo por el cual la joven se dedicó a mirar por una de las ventanas que iluminaban los últimos peldaños de las escaleras. El día estaba magnífico. El sol brillaba sobre los tejados de las casas de la aldea, y la risa de los niños llenaba el aire. Isabella respiró profundamente, saboreando el fresco perfume de un nuevo día.

—Desde que estoy aquí no te he pedido nada, Edward —declaró tranquilamente, pensando en decirle que la llevara a disfrutar de ese glorioso día que se abría delante de sus ojos.

—Excepto que te permita entrar a la cocina a mangonear a tus anchas —murmuró Edward con una risa divertida.

Ante su comentario, la imagen de McFinley golpeando la mesa mientras los campesinos se dispersaban en todas las direcciones volvió a la mente de Isabella. Tal pensamiento la sobresaltó y se apartó de la ventana.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Edward, repentinamente preocupado por su semblante entristecido.

Isabella desvió la mirada, cruzando las manos delante de ella. ¿Estaba realmente dispuesta a entrar al salón para comprobar que todo su trabajo no había servido para nada, que no quedaba nada de lo que ella y los sirvientes habían construido? Era una locura. Además, no creía que los caballeros de Edward la aceptaran como a una igual. No. Seguro que la odiarían.

—Isabella —susurró Edward, dando un paso hacia ella—. Dime qué te pasa —la urgió mientras le retiraba de la frente un mechón de pelo negro.

Ella quería hundirse de nuevo en el calor de su cuerpo, donde nadie pudiera tocar el amor infinito que sentía por él, pero el pensamiento de su incierto futuro coartó sus movimientos. ¿Cómo podía vivir con Edward, siendo una enemiga, y a sabiendas de que sus hombres la odiaban? ¿Qué sorpresas les depararía el porvenir?

—¿Qué harás conmigo? —le preguntó.

—¿Qué haré contigo? —contestó él con una sonrisa—. Pues hacerte feliz. Y como parece que donde más feliz estás es en la cama —agregó al tomarla entre sus brazos—, ¡te permitiré que la uses cuantas veces quieras!

Isabella no pudo reprimir la carcajada que salió de su garganta.

—Pero debes comer bien para mantenerte fuerte —le advirtió en tono serio al volver a mirarle los ojos—. No toleraré que seas débil y apática cuando te encuentres debajo de mí.

—O encima de ti —replicó ella con coquetería, acariciándole la nuca.

—Mi pequeña arpía… Debería poseerte ahora mismo —dijo Edward atrayéndola hacia él hasta tenerla cerca, muy cerca, tan cerca que pudo oler el perfume de su pelo y susurrarle al oído—: Nunca en mi vida he sido tan feliz. No permitamos que esto se acabe.

Cuando ella se apartó para estudiar sus ojos, no podía decir si las palabras que habían salido de su boca se las había imaginado o las había escuchado de verdad.

Él la tomó del brazo y continuó bajando las escaleras hacia el gran salón. Cuando doblaron la esquina del pasillo, un grupo de sirvientes se dispersó. Isabella miró a Edward y vio que fruncía el ceño.

—Deberían estar pendientes de sus quehaceres —murmuró de muy mal genio, y le estrechó la mano.

—¿Me llevarías a dar un paseo a caballo, Edward? —siguió diciendo ella—. Quiero ver con la ayuda de tus ojos, señor, las tierras de Inglaterra.

—Si eso es lo que deseas… —respondió Edward arrugando ligeramente la frente, un gesto en el que a Isabella le pareció ver un rastro de sospecha. Justo antes de entrar al salón, ella respiró profundamente, como si quisiera prepararse para enfrentarse a la destrucción que McFinley había provocado la noche anterior.

En cuanto atravesaron el marco de la puerta, miró hacia el lugar en el que había estado comiendo con los campesinos y, sobrecogida por la felicidad, vio que éstos habían enderezado y reparado la mesa. Sus caras brillaban de orgullo.

¡Todo lo que se había roto había sido arreglado o reemplazado!

Una sonrisa de alegría iluminó la cara de Isabella. Soltó el brazo de Edward y corrió hacia donde estaba Sue, quien abrió sus brazos gordinflones para saludarla.

—¡Oh, mi señora! —dijo Sue, dándole la bienvenida—. ¿Qué milagro ha hecho posible que aún estéis entre nosotros?

Isabella contempló, admirada, las mesas.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién ha arreglado todo esto?

—Nosotros, por supuesto —exclamó Kit, que se hallaba al lado de Sue.

—¡Es maravilloso!

Cuando todos comenzaron a sentarse, Isabella vio que Edward aún estaba cerca de la puerta, hablando con McCarty. Sus ojos negros la miraban de manera inexpresiva. Isabella esperó a que él le indicara que debía sentarse al lado suyo, pero a medida que McCarty le hablaba, la mirada de Edward se oscurecía.

«¿Qué he hecho para ponerlo así de furioso?», se preguntó. Dio un paso hacia él, dispuesta a desmontar cualquier mentira que le estuvieran diciendo al oído, pero algo llamó su atención al otro lado de la estancia.

A lo largo del gran espacio, pudo ver que las prostitutas ocupaban los asientos usuales al lado de su silla vacía.

Isabella sintió que se derrumbaba cuando las dudas comenzaron a acosarla, llevándose su felicidad. ¿Y si Edward le ordenaba sentarse con sus hombres, en un lugar de menor rango que el de sus concubinas? Se retiró hacia la mesa de los campesinos, mirando de reojo a Edward.

Sue empezó a hablarle del pudin que había pensado hacer para el día siguiente.

Kit le hablaba de cómo habían trabajado toda la noche para reparar la mesa.

Se preguntaba si aceptaría sentarse con sus hombres si él así lo disponía, y cuando se quedó mirándolo, su poderosa presencia la llenó por completo. Sí. Haré lo que sea necesario para complacerlo, para lograr que me dirija una sonrisa. Se imaginó que él se le acercaba, la tomaba del brazo y la conducía hasta el asiento que había al lado de su silla vacía, desplazando a las prostitutas, pero cuando vio que se le acercaba de verdad, y no sólo en su imaginación, sintió que un escalofrío de temor recorría su espalda. Empezó a temblar, pero no por miedo a su ira, sino por la visión de su cuerpo, que parecía fluir por el salón como un río, maravilloso en su simetría y su poder erótico. Isabella notó que el deseo se encendía en su interior. Inconscientemente, abrió la boca con un gesto sensual, como si quisiera devorarlo según se acercaba. ¡Era tan fuerte! ¡Tan bien parecido! Era capaz de enloquecerla con una simple mirada.

Se detuvo delante de ella. Isabella balbuceó algo incoherente, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

De pronto, su intensa mirada viró hacia Sue.

—Has hecho un trabajo admirable; la mesa ha quedado perfecta —le dijo Edward.

—Gracias, señor —contestó Sue.

Los campesinos comenzaron a comer de nuevo, estudiándolo con los ojos bajos, sumisos, pero con suma atención.

«¡Cómo los intimida!», pensó Isabella, y se preguntó si él se daba cuenta del temor que inspiraba entre su gente. Algo la inquietó al distinguir los contornos de su duro perfil. Un impulso posesivo se apoderó de ella, y cuando Edward la miró, notó que sus ojos irradiaban cierta suavidad, cierta amabilidad. De pronto, sin embargo, levantó las cejas.

—¿Qué estás mirando, muchacha? —preguntó con brusquedad.

Isabella vio que Kit lo observaba con sus grandes ojos curiosos.

—Dios —dijo la pobre chica, agachando la cabeza y metiéndose a la boca un pedazo de pan. Edward se puso en guardia.

—¿Qué estabas mirando? —repitió con tono impaciente.

El timbre de su voz sacudió a Isabella, que sintió que el miedo también se apoderaba de ella.

La mirada de Edward barrió la mesa y su ánimo se oscureció al ver que los campesinos lo observaban con los mismos ojos expectantes, y en silencio absoluto. Se volvió hacia Kit y golpeó la mesa con el puño.

—¡Dímelo!

Los campesinos se miraron los unos a los otros, como esperando el momento adecuado para salir corriendo.

—¿No sabes lo que pasó ayer aquí? —preguntó Isabella, para desviar la atención de Edward de la pobre muchacha—. ¿McCarty no te lo ha dicho?

—Acaba de contarme que McFinley destruyó el trabajo que habías hecho y que luego hubo una pelea. Necesitabas algo de ejercicio, ¿no es cierto, Ángel? Me alegra que no lo mataras. Hubiera sido muy difícil reemplazar a un caballero tan experto con la espada.

—Ella hubiera debido matar a ese canalla —intervino Sue.

Edward la fulminó con su mirada.

—Golpeó muy duro a mi señora —agregó.

Edward se puso pálido, asaltado repentinamente por una ira incontrolable. Dio media vuelta, levantó la vista hacia el salón y localizó a McFinley en su asiento.

Isabella, trató de detenerlo, pero en ese mismo instante, Edward cruzó el salón más rápido que un lobo enfurecido, y sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo le saltó a McFinley al cuello.

—¡Edward! —gritó Isabella cuando logró agarrarlo de los brazos—. ¡No!

Edward apretó sus manos con más fuerza en la garganta del enemigo y McFinley cayó al suelo luchando por liberarse de las garras que lo ahogaban.

—¡Edward! —gritó Isabella de nuevo—. ¡Detente! ¡Es mi derecho perdonarlo! ¡Fue a mí a quien golpeó! ¡Por favor!

Las manos de Edward se aflojaron de pronto. Isabella oyó que McFinley se quejaba y respiraba con dificultad, tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire.

—Cierto —dijo entonces el hombre que tanto la había amado la noche anterior—. Es tu derecho —y se levantó rígidamente.

Ella estaba de rodillas delante de él. McFinley jadeaba a su lado e Isabella podía sentir que la ira de Edward se hallaba a punto de estallar otra vez en cualquier momento. Miró a McFinley. Edward lo hubiera matado —aún podía matarlo— por el simple hecho de haberla golpeado a ella, lo que la hacía sentirse responsable de su vida. ¿A cuántos hombres había visto morir en los campos de batalla? ¿Por qué debía importarle que otro caballero inglés muriera? Pero le importaba. Le importaba porque algo había cambiado en ella. Le importaba la gente de Edward como si fuera su propia gente, e incluso le importaban aquellos que la despreciaban.

McFinley miró a Isabella, quien podía ver las señales del miedo en sus ojos. Lo había derrotado en la lucha y le había perdonado la vida, y ahora se encontraba en sus manos otra vez. Isabella se incorporó y miró a McFinley.

—Levántate —le dijo.

Él esquivó sus ojos, frotándose el cuello durante un momento, hasta que finalmente se puso de pie. Isabella se dio cuenta de que era mucho más alto de lo que ella recordaba.

—Les servirás a los campesinos durante la comida del mediodía.

McFinley alzó las cejas.

—No puedes darme órdenes —le dijo—. Si quieres golpearme estás en tu derecho, pero no puedes darme órdenes.

—Tengo derecho a castigarte —replicó Isabella con confianza—. Y ahora arrodíllate.

McFinley miró a Edward.

—No recibiré órdenes de ella.

—Que te arrodilles —repitió Isabella.

—Harás lo que ella te ordena —apuntó Edward con dureza—, o te enfrentarás a mi castigo.

McFinley apretó los dientes y se arrodilló delante de Isabella.

—Y ahora —proclamó ella con orgullo—, júrale lealtad a tu señor, Edward Cullen, más conocido como el Príncipe de las Tinieblas.

McFinley miró a Edward sorprendido.

—Señor —dijo con toda la solemnidad del caso—, bajo mi honor de caballero de este reino te juro lealtad, devoción y admiración. Si de cualquier manera caes herido, en el espíritu o en la carne, yo también caeré herido.

Un silencio pesado envolvió a toda la concurrencia cuando Edward tendió la mano a McFinley.

—Levántate —le ordenó.

Isabella notó que el Príncipe al fin se relajaba y exhaló un imperceptible suspiro al ver que los dos hombres se estrechaban la mano, pero en ese mismo momento se cerró el puño de Edward y se estrelló contra la mandíbula de McFinley, arrojándolo al suelo.

Isabella se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Nunca te atrevas a insultarme de nuevo —gruñó Edward—, y agradece que el Ángel sea más benevolente que yo —añadió mientras se retiraba del salón.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta frente a McFinley y luego corrió detrás de Edward. Por poco tropezó en el marco de la puerta, al mirar hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, y finalmente lo encontró en la antesala.

—¡Edward! —lo llamó, y siguió corriendo tras él, que al fin se detuvo siempre muy tieso.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le preguntó.

Isabella parpadeó sorprendida.

—Ya había pasado todo. No creí necesario…

Hubo un silencio prolongado antes de que él dijera:

—No te puedo llevar a cabalgar, Isabella.

Sus palabras le parecieron tan frías como las piedras del suelo sobre el cual estaba, y un gran peso aplastó su corazón. Los rígidos hombros de Edward eran como un muro que se levantaba delante de ella, y el silencio abría un abismo infranqueable entre los dos.

—No permitiré que te hagan daño —dijo, y continuó su camino.

Isabella vio como desaparecía tras la esquina y se quedó mirando en esa dirección durante un rato largo. El pasillo se extendía delante de ella; los techos eran altos y la hacían sentirse insignificante.

Bajó la cabeza. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que estaba sola. Por primera vez desde que había llegado al Castillo Oscuro, era libre. Se había quitado un peso de encima. El hecho de que él le permitiera andar sin vigilancia constituía una prueba irrefutable de que confiaba en ella. Vio que en las paredes del corredor bailaban los reflejos de la luz del sol, y fueron tantos sus deseos de salir al aire libre que corrió irreflexivamente hasta la puerta. Los muros de piedra que rodeaban el patio interior se alzaban sobre su cabeza. Los guardias vigilaban desde las almenas y se paseaban por los terraplenes.

Isabella salió al sol. El calor bañó todo su cuerpo al levantar la vista hacia el cielo. Inhaló el aire fresco y, al proseguir su marcha, resbaló en el barro y estuvo a punto de caer, pero logró recobrar el equilibrio. Se recogió cuidadosamente las faldas, para no ensuciarlas en los charcos, y caminó por el patio interior hasta más allá de la cocina. Al aproximarse a lo que parecía un pequeño callejón entre la cocina y un edificio que supuso que eran los cuarteles, la llamó una voz desde las sombras.

—Mi señora.

Isabella se detuvo. Un estremecimiento de alarma la dejó clavada en el sitio. Trató de penetrar en las sombras para discernir los contornos del hombre que había hablado y, de pronto, vio que Revin salía a la luz del sol.

Sintió que todos los nervios de su cuerpo se erizaban. ¿Qué quería? Revin retrocedió a la oscuridad de las sombras y ella lo siguió por el callejón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó en un susurro.

—Llámame Jonathan Wells —murmuró—. Estoy aquí por órdenes expresas del rey Carlos.

Isabella se quedó sin habla. Sus palabras no denotaban ningún acento francés. Tenían, incluso, una inflexión típicamente inglesa, como si quien las pronunciaba hubiera nacido en Inglaterra. Se acordó de su primera cena en el castillo de Edward, cuando Revin se había sentado frente a ella y había luchado por la comida con el mismo salvajismo de todos los demás, confundiéndose con ellos a la perfección, con demasiada perfección incluso. No confiaba en él.

—No podemos permitir que nos vean juntos.

—No entiendo —dijo ella.

Alzó la cabeza para mirar a los guardias de las almenas.

—No podemos hablar aquí. Más adelante me pondré en contacto con vos, mi señora. Pero recordad: soy Jonathan Wells —le dijo.

Entonces Isabella oyó algo así como un silbido. Miró en dirección al sitio del cual provenía. Nada. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero al volverse hacia él, Revin ya no estaba.


	41. Capitulo 39

CAPITULO 39

Los pájaros cantaban alegremente, llenando con sus trinos joviales el cielo de la mañana al volar de un árbol a otro en su constante busca de alimento. En la distancia, el apagado rumor del agua que se estrellaba contra las piedras resonaba en todo el bosque. El aire estaba cargado de humedad. Edward no notó nada de esto cuando fijó la vista en el prado verde que tenía ante él. Se hallaba sentado, recostado en un enorme árbol que se elevaba majestuosamente hacia el cielo. Había doblado las rodillas y había puesto a descansar sus brazos sobre ellas. Las manos le colgaban de las piernas como si fueran las largas ramas del árbol.

Una y otra vez su mente volvía a Isabella: a sus grandes ojos azules, a sus labios suaves y sensuales, a su cuerpo de mujer. Era duro y doloroso imaginársela como un guerrero, condición que estaba en el origen de todos sus problemas. Había visto con sus propios ojos la muerte y la destrucción que ella era capaz de causar o, mejor, que había causado muchas veces. ¿Habría cambiado? ¿Quería él, en verdad, que cambiara?

La noche anterior habían hecho el amor con una pasión exquisita, que nunca había experimentado antes, y sólo pensar en ello fue suficiente para que por sus venas empezase a circular una corriente de lujuria que amenazaba con arrastrarlo hasta más allá de toda razón.

Y sin embargo, sus caballeros la trataban con dureza. La idea de que McFinley la hubiera golpeado, causándole dolor, volvió a atormentarlo. Quería que Isabella estuviera con él en el Castillo Oscuro. ¿Pero no era pedirle demasiado? ¿Estaría él dispuesto a abandonar su hogar, sus tierras, su reino y su rey para permanecer al lado de Isabella? ¿No era eso lo que le exigía a ella?

Agachó la cabeza y se pasó las manos por el pelo. «Sí», pensó. «Yo estaría dispuesto a irme a vivir a Francia para estar con ella. Que Dios me perdone, pero estaría dispuesto incluso a abandonarlo todo para disfrutar de la vida a su lado. ¿Haría ella lo mismo por mí?».

Ya lo había hecho. Por culpa suya, su propia gente la había acusado de traición. ¿Qué le quedaba en Francia, para querer volver?

Su prometido. El pensamiento de que otro hombre pudiera besar sus labios lo enardeció. «No tengo nada que temer», se dijo a sí mismo. «Por las razones que sean, ella ha escogido mi cama y hasta ahora no me ha dicho que desee regresar a Francia y entregarse a los brazos de su prometido».

Y ahora ella ya no era el problema; el problema eran sus soldados, que la miraban y veían al Ángel de la Muerte donde sólo había una mujer apasionada, capaz de enseñarles amabilidad y tolerancia. «¿Puedo someterla a su brutalidad y a su furia? ¿No hay un lugar en donde todos podamos vivir en paz?», se preguntó sin muchas esperanzas de encontrar una respuesta positiva.

Edward se puso en guardia al oír el crujido de unos pasos sobre las hojas caídas y, despacio, se llevó la mano a la espada.

—Pensé que podía encontrarte aquí —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

—Por lo general vengo a este lugar para estar solo —contestó Edward soltando el arma al reconocer la voz.

Gris se sentó pesadamente junto a él, sonriendo.

—¿Debo entender eso como una indirecta, hermano?

—Necesito pensar.

Gris levantó la nariz para inhalar el aire perfumado del bosque.

—Creo adivinar que tus problemas giran en torno a una mujer francesa que se caracteriza por su terquedad —le dijo jovialmente.

—No se necesita ser un genio para adivinarlo —replicó Edward.

—Me alegra que no hayas perdido el sentido del humor.

—Pero mis hombres la desaprueban.

—¿Y qué?

—Y yo quiero que se quede a vivir conmigo en el Castillo Oscuro.

Gris cogió una hoja del suelo y empezó a jugar con ella, acariciándola con los dedos.

—Entonces creo que tendrás problemas.

Edward apretó los puños.

—Destruiré a cualquier hombre que se oponga a mis designios.

Gris sonrió de nuevo.

—La mayor parte de los hombres no se opondrá a tus designios. Tú eres un caballero respetado y admirado y, al fin y al cabo, ella es una arpía muy atractiva. Cualquier hombre se rendiría ante sus encantos. Casi todos te comprenden perfectamente.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron.

—El Príncipe de las Tinieblas no se rinde ante los encantos de nadie.

—¿Y qué pasa con Edward Cullen?

—No se trata simplemente de sus encantos —insistió Edward—. Lo que sucede es que se me inflama el alma cuando estoy con ella.

—¿Y eso no se debe a que te encanta?

—Puede ser —gruñó Edward alzando los hombros—, pero la gente dirá que el Príncipe de las Tinieblas domó al Ángel de la Muerte.

—Puede ser… —repitió Gris—, aunque también podría suceder lo contrario.

Edward se puso todavía más serio.

—Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia, Gris.

—Es posible que así sea —replicó este último con un gesto despectivo—, pero el problema del que te hablaba hace un momento es otro. Mejor dicho: ¿qué piensas que hará el conde Dumas cuando crea que la estás reteniendo contra su voluntad?

Edward frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

—¡Nadie la está reteniendo contra su voluntad!

Gris continuó jugando con la hoja que tenía entre los dedos.

—Aceptemos que ella quiere quedarse.

—No es necesario que lo aceptes —respondió Edward con los nervios de punta—. Puedes considerarlo un hecho, porque lo es.

—No obstante, tienes que ponerte en su lugar. Si se queda por su propia voluntad en Inglaterra, probaría a todo el reino de Francia que es de verdad una traidora.

Edward se puso rígido.

—Y eso sería pedirle demasiado… —continuó diciendo Gris—, aunque esté enamorada.

Edward lo miró con curiosidad. Las dudas descendían sobre él, abriéndole heridas dolorosas, enconadas.

Una suave risa contenida sonó en los oídos de Isabella. Se despertó de inmediato y buscó rápidamente su espada. «¡Salteadores de caminos!», pensó. O algo todavía peor. Pero la espada no estaba allí. Entonces recordó dónde se encontraba. Edward no había regresado en todo el día y ella había seguido paseando por el castillo. Ya era tarde cuando, al caminar por los establos, vio a los caballos y se sentó a mirar a un alazán bastante brioso, que la hizo pensar en su bello corcel. Y allí debió de quedarse dormida.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar en la oscuridad, tratando de encontrar a ciegas la pared. Sus manos tropezaron con los listones del establo. Dio un rodeo alrededor del caballo alazán y llegó a la puerta. Sus dedos rozaron el marco de madera hasta toparse con la cerradura. La empujó hacia arriba, abrió la puerta y salió.

Una vez fuera de los establos, cruzó el patio interior velozmente, pasó por la cocina, se detuvo delante del portón de la entrada del castillo y vio que el gran enrejado ya estaba bajado. Bostezó, se desperezó extendiendo los brazos por encima de la cabeza y miró el cielo. Las estrellas parpadeaban en el firmamento y el ojo rasgado de la luna le devolvió la mirada. La oscuridad —¡y qué oscuridad!— la rodeaba. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había dormido. ¿Estaba tan cansada? Seguramente, porque, pensándolo bien, Edward no le había permitido descansar mucho la noche anterior. Cosas de la pasión.

Sonriendo por el recuerdo de la fogosa noche anterior, continuó su marcha. Con la excepción de alguna que otra antorcha que brillaba aquí y allá, los pasillos apenas estaban iluminados. Comenzó a subir las escaleras, y al llegar al segundo piso una especie de murmullo llegó a sus oídos. Sue y Kit estaban ante la puerta de su habitación, frotándose las manos y mirándola con ojos temerosos. Edward estaba allí; lo supo por la tensión que adivinó en los rostros, en los cuerpos enteros de las sirvientas. Un segundo después oyó su voz. Parecía furioso y algo más. ¿Asustado, quizás?

—¡Encuéntrala! —ordenaba iracundo—. ¡Y tráemela de vuelta lo antes posible!

—Pero Príncipe… —respondía McCarty—. La hemos buscado durante toda la noche y aún no ha amanecido.

Isabella pasó junto a Sue y Kit y abrió la puerta de su alcoba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo al entrar—. ¿Estáis buscando a alguien?

—¡Isabella! —exclamó Edward sorprendido—. ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? ¿Estás herida? —le preguntó con una extraña ronquera en la voz, producto de la emoción.

—¿A mí? No —replicó ella, arrugando la frente y viendo cómo la cara de él se relajaba.

—Puedes retirarte —dijo entonces Edward a McCarty, quien se inclinó en señal de respeto y despareció por el corredor, seguido de Sue y Kit.

Edward cerró la puerta. Aquellos pantalones negros eran como su segunda piel, una segunda piel que resaltaba los músculos de sus piernas. Isabella pudo ver la tensión que había en su rostro.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó, y sus palabras sonaron extrañamente temblorosas.

—En los establos —respondió Isabella—. Tienes magníficos caballos.

—¿Y has estado allí todo el día?

Ella notó la silenciosa acusación que había en sus palabras. Le dolió el implícito reproche.

—No. Quería conocer tu castillo, y tú no estabas aquí para acompañarme.

Edward se colocó delante de ella y se quedó mirándola a los ojos, como si buscara algo. Después levantó la mano y empezó a acariciarle el pelo. Isabella pensó que luego le acariciaría el cuello, pero en ese momento sus dedos tropezaron con una brizna de paja que había en su cabellera y ambos se miraron sorprendidos. De repente, sus brazos la apretaron, estrechándola con tanta fuerza que creyó que nunca más podría volver a respirar.

—Oh, Ángel —murmuró.

Isabella hubiera podido jurar que su cuerpo temblaba, pero entonces él se retiró, le acarició con dulzura el mentón y contempló su cara de cerca. Las rodillas del Ángel de la Muerte se debilitaron ante la intensidad de sus ojos de ébano, que hicieron desparecer el frío de la noche. La invadió una sensación de infinita ternura.

—Me estabas buscando… —le dijo, halagada.

—Se me había olvidado lo fría que puede ser una cama solitaria— contestó él.

Isabella suspiró de pura felicidad al contemplar su rostro, su escultural belleza, sus ojos profundos y misteriosos.

—Nos tenías preocupados, Isabella. Nadie sabía dónde estabas.

—Lo siento. Nunca imaginé que estuviera tan cansada como para dormirme en un establo.

—Llegué creer que te habías ido con el conde Dumas.

Ella le acarició la mejilla y estudió sus insondables ojos.

—¿Y pensaste que me había ido voluntariamente con ese hombre?

Edward se alejó.

—No sé hasta qué punto añoras Francia.

Isabella se le acercó. El fuego de los candelabros daba un tinte blanco a su túnica de color marfil. Delicadamente, colocó una mano encima de su hombro y sintió todo el calor de su cuerpo en la palma.

—Edward… —murmuró—. Es cierto que añoro Francia, la extraño mucho, pero si me separan de ti, tu ausencia me resultaría infinitamente más insoportable.

Lentamente, Edward se inclinó hacia ella. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad al abrazarla de nuevo.

—Puedes tomar las riendas de mi castillo, Ángel. Todo lo mío es tuyo.

—Lo sé —contestó Isabella sonriendo entre sus brazos.

—Con una condición —añadió Edward, y cuando Isabella levantó la vista hacia él le dijo—: Que nunca me abandones.

Isabella sonrió, sintiendo que sus brazos le pesaban en los hombros.

—No es una promesa difícil de cumplir —le confesó—. Yo también recuerdo lo fría que puede ser una cama solitaria.

Edward la apretó aún más entre sus brazos, ladeó la cabeza y la besó. Ella respondió con un ardor nacido del amor y del deseo. Las manos de Edward se deslizaron hacia sus senos y después acariciaron la redondez de su cintura. Y entonces la amó de nuevo, de manera lenta y profunda, hasta que la tierra se abrió y ambos cabalgaron juntos sobre una nube de pasión.

Isabella oía la respiración pausada de Edward, gozando del confortable peso de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros desnudos. El olor de su hombre, el perfume del aire limpio y una leve fragancia salvaje la rodearon. Aquel aroma estaba en las sábanas. En las almohadas. A Isabella le encantaba. Era el olor de la pasión.

Y sin embargo, ni siquiera en la seguridad de sus brazos el alma de Isabella estaba en paz consigo misma. Sus dulces pensamientos eran ahuyentados por las imágenes de Revin. ¡Un espía francés en el Castillo Oscuro! «Debo contárselo a Edward», pensó. «Puede que quiera hacerle daño al Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Pero, Dios, ¿qué estoy pensando? ¿Estoy pensando en traicionar a Francia?».

Cuidadosamente, Isabella se desprendió de los brazos de Edward, procurando no despertarlo, y se acercó a la ventana. Debajo de ella, la tierra parecía oscura y baldía. Cruzó los brazos contra el pecho para protegerse de la brisa helada que sopló de repente.

Sentía que su deber de caballero del reino le pesaba en los hombros y la apartaba de Edward. Sin embargo, su gente la había despreciado y ridiculizado. Sus hermanos estaban muertos y su padre le había dado la espalda. Y sin embargo, deseaba volver a ver a su padre, hablar con él, decirle cuánto lo quería, mirarlo a los ojos e inspirarle el respeto que nunca había sentido por ella.

Además, su honor de caballero del reino le exigía permanecer en silencio con respecto a Revin. Al fin y al cabo, Edward era el enemigo.

¿Pero lo era realmente?

La llama de la esperanza que con tanto mimo había encendido y cuidado dentro de su corazón creció. «¿Me atrevo a confiar en él? ¿Será cierto que me ama? ¿Piensa verdaderamente que soy bella, o me está engañando de nuevo?».

Las dudas volvieron a envolverla cuando pensó en la agonía que había experimentado al creer que Edward estaba muerto. Lo vio otra vez plantado en el alféizar de la ventana de su alcoba, en el castillo de su padre, y se estremeció.

—Ángel.

Isabella se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz tan cerca. Podía sentir el calor y el poderío de su cuerpo. Luego, los brazos del Príncipe rodearon su cintura y la apretaron contra su pecho. Estaba desnudo. Su cuerpo vigoroso y ardiente irradiaba vitalidad. Él dejó escapar una risa juguetona, que le salió de lo más hondo de la garganta; ella se recostó con suavidad sobre su pecho musculoso, que le transmitía un ardor indescriptible, y ambos se quedaron así, mirando por la ventana durante un buen rato.

—No eres feliz aquí —dijo la voz de Edward, sonando entre la brisa.

Isabella se liberó de sus brazos y lo miró a la cara.

—¿Por qué dices semejante cosa?

—Abandonas mi cama en mitad de la noche. ¿Es que no te gusto? ¿Es que no te satisfago? —preguntó en un tono directo y sincero.

Isabella sonrió y después se estiró para besarlo en la boca, mordiéndole los labios hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron. La pasión volvió a inflamarse en ella, pero de pronto él dio un paso atrás y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado? ¿Qué te atormenta, mi Ángel?

Un sentimiento de lealtad hacia su rey le impidió revelarle el secreto del espía.

—Es una tontería, de verdad. Pero ya que hablamos de lo que me atormenta, te diré que siempre me he preguntado cómo hiciste para escapar del castillo de mi padre. Creí que te habías ahogado en el foso.

Una risa delicada llegó a sus oídos cuando él la empujó con mucha suavidad hacia la cama.

—Vístete —le ordenó.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó Isabella.

—Saldremos a cabalgar —contestó mientras se iba poniendo los pantalones.

La oscuridad de la noche podía con la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de las nubes. La tierra parecía sembrada de senderos negros. Isabella cabalgaba detrás del semental de Edward en uno de los ejemplares más bellos que tenía en sus establos: una yegua blanca cuyo nombre no quiso revelarle. Pasaron al galope por la aldea aún dormida y por las tierras de labranza, y se internaron en el bosque, donde Isabella pudo admirar la destreza con que Edward manejaba al animal, la fortaleza de sus muslos sobre el lomo del caballo y la manera en que parecía dirigirlo sin siquiera usar las riendas.

La condujo hasta muy cerca un muro impenetrable de árboles, donde ambos desmontaron. Sonriente, Edward la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la arboleda.

—Deja los caballos —le dijo.

Las ramas y las hojas parecían abrirse mágicamente a su paso, a medida que empezaba a moverse entre el follaje. Isabella oyó el canto de los grillos y, en alguna parte, el ulular de una lechuza. Los arbustos y los árboles pequeños crecían tan cerca los unos de los otros que no podía ver a más de cuatro o cinco metros en cualquier dirección. Finalmente salieron a un claro e Isabella se quedó atónita ante el espectáculo que la saludaba. Envuelta en una luz mágica, una reluciente cascada caía desde un imponente acantilado de más de veinte metros de altura hasta un lago de aguas blancas y agitadas.

—Oh, Edward… —murmuró Isabella llena de asombro.

Él dio un paso hacia ella y levantó su largo brazo bronceado.

—¿Ves la roca de allá arriba?

Hacia la mitad del acantilado, Isabella distinguió una especie de anaquel de piedra plana y asintió con la cabeza.

—No la pierdas de vista —dijo Edward, y desapareció silenciosamente en el bosque.

Isabella se acercó a la orilla del lago, levantó los ojos hacia el saliente de piedra plana que Edward le había indicado y contempló embelesada la maravillosa belleza del agua que rugía al caer. Recordó el día en que había estado a punto de ser arrastrada hasta el borde de una catarata similar. Sin embargo, bajo la luz de la luna, ésta parecía diferente y, de alguna manera, mágica. Se acordó también de cómo la primera había reclamado el cadáver de Anthony y de cómo Edward, a pesar de la muerte de su hijo, le había salvado la vida. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta entonces de lo mucho que Edward significaba para ella?

Miró ansiosamente hacia el bosque silencioso que se extendía a sus espaldas. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? Un movimiento captó luego la atención de sus ojos, obligándola a volverse de nuevo hacia la catarata y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Estaba de pie encima del saliente de la roca. Su espléndido cuerpo brillaba a la luz de la luna. Extendió los brazos hacia los costados, como si hiciera una reverencia a la negrura del cielo, dobló las rodillas y saltó con la gracia y la agilidad de un gato para luego sumergirse de cabeza, como una lanza, en las aguas resplandecientes del lago.

—¡No! —gritó Isabella al oír cómo su cuerpo perforaba las olas turbulentas—. ¡No!

Esperó a que saliera a la superficie, pero no apareció.

—¡Edward!

Isabella corrió hacia la cascada. Se metió al agua, cortándola con su cuerpo mientras se hundía. El líquido negro subió de sus tobillos a su cintura y luego a sus hombros. Comenzó a nadar, buscando con sus ojos por todas partes. Apenas podía respirar a causa del terror que le oprimía el pecho. Una y otra vez vio el foso de agua salobre que había debajo de la ventana de su alcoba en el castillo de su padre, y una y otra vez recordó aquellas semanas de incertidumbre, que se le habían grabado en la memoria, en las que rezaba para que Edward estuviera vivo. Y ahora, temerosa de que el cuerpo de Edward se hubiera estrellado contra alguna roca, comprobó que estaba rezando de nuevo.

Algo se deslizó por su cintura y durante un momento sintió pánico, luchando contra lo que creyó que podían ser las garras de la muerte, aterrorizada ante la perspectiva de no poder llegar a encontrar a tiempo a Edward para salvarlo, y en ese mismo instante oyó que alguien reía detrás de ella.

—¿No has aprendido todavía?

Edward atrajo su cuerpo tembloroso hacia él. Sus poderosas piernas, golpeando el agua, los sostenían a ambos a flote.

Isabella se abrazó a su cuello, queriendo besarlo y estrangularlo al mismo tiempo.

—He nadado en este lago desde que era un niño. Aprendí a tirarme desde las rocas más altas del acantilado, y ejercité los pulmones para poder sumergirme en el agua durante el tiempo necesario —murmuró Edward en tono alegre.

Isabella sólo podía ver cómo sus labios acariciaban cada palabra y, de pronto, sintió el fuego de su sólido cuerpo contra ella y experimentó la sensación de que la sangre le corría por las venas convertida en fuego derretido.

—Si hubiera sabido que mi desaparición iba a producirte semejante angustia hubiera regresado antes —le dijo rozándole el cuello con los labios y quitándole el pelo de los hombros.

Los brazos de Isabella caían lánguidamente sobre su espalda, anhelando su calor y su fuerza.

Con un poderoso y repentino movimiento, Edward empezó a nadar hacia la orilla. Los pies de Isabella no habían alcanzado a tocar el fondo del lago cuando él la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó rápidamente a tierra, la recostó sobre la arena, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Las miradas de ambos ardían de pasión, brillando como cuatro estrellas.

Isabella sintió el calor que erizaba su piel húmeda. Abrió la boca para suspirar de felicidad, pero antes de que pudiera emitir cualquier sonido, la boca de Edward tomó posesión de sus labios. Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, respondiendo con todo su ser a las demandas de aquel dios de la oscuridad. Se apretaron los cuerpos y la mujer sintió de nuevo su calor, algo así como la esencia del cielo y la tentación del infierno. Sintió que sus manos le envolvían delicadamente la espalda, como si fueran la caricia de una pluma, y que una corriente de deseo le inflamaba el cuerpo entero, la arrebataba, la humedecía, la llevaba al borde de la locura.

Sus manos acariciaron cada músculo de la espalda del Príncipe, de su pecho, de su estómago. Pero lo que más la sorprendió no fue su fuerza sino la luz que parecía irradiar su cuerpo, como si hubiera robado el brillo de la luna y ésta hubiera formado un halo alrededor de su figura. Era un dios.

Se inclinó hacia él, tan maravillosamente gentil y, al mismo tiempo, tan salvaje como un torbellino de abril. Edward le quitó la túnica, que salió volando por encima de su cabeza, y ella dejó al descubierto la gloria de sus senos, que a la pálida luz de la luna parecían de cobre. Los labios masculinos descendieron ansiosos hacia sus pezones, y cuando comenzó a besarlos, Isabella vio un destello de sus dientes blancos y sintió que las manos sedosas y fuertes se movían hacia sus caderas.

Apretó la cabeza contra su corazón, deseando más y más caricias, y luego inclinó los labios sobre su pelo negro, cubriéndolo de besos. Sintió que era despojada de sus pantalones, y cuando él se retiró para lanzarlos a un lado, vio que sus ojos no podían resistir la tentación de contemplar la desnudez de su cuerpo.

Impaciente, Isabella puso una mano sobre su pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás con gentileza. Él se dejó llevar por el impulso y recostó su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. La mujer se le echó encima. Le agarró sus fuertes manos, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y lo besó con un ardor que le sorprendió. En forma casi instantánea, sin embargo, la sorpresa se trocó en pasión y en deseo. La besó con una intensidad que en ella se tradujo en oleadas de éxtasis. Sintió que sus senos se pegaban a su pecho y no pudo resistir la urgencia de lamerle la barbilla y el cuello, y cuando su lengua circuló alrededor de uno de los pezones, lo oyó suspirar desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Más excitada que nunca, bajó la boca hacia su estómago, acariciándole a la vez las nalgas, y se percató de que sus manos caían a sus costados y que gruñía de placer. Suavemente fue cubriéndolo de besos y, al aproximarse a su masculinidad, se maravilló al ver que crecía al tiempo que sus labios se acercaban. No había comenzado a tocar su carne cálida cuando él la agarró de los brazos y la levantó hasta sus labios, que la zarandearon como los vientos huracanados zarandean las ramas de los árboles antes de la tormenta.

El miembro se irguió firmemente en su bajo vientre e Isabella suspiró, desplazando sus caderas, deseando tenerlo dentro de ella, necesitándolo dentro de ella.

Edward alzó una de sus piernas e Isabella sintió la presión del falo contra su feminidad. Se agarró de sus hombros y, levantando la otra pierna, le colocó los delicados muslos encima. Él aceptó la invitación, penetrándola profundamente, y ella gimió al saberse poseída. Se acopló a la cadencia de sus movimientos y sintió que la pasión se levantaba en ella como un sol, un sol que finalmente estalló en millones de estrellas brillantes que le permitieron, durante un momento, contemplar el cielo.

Cuando abrió los ojos él la estaba observando. Una sonrisa se insinuó en las comisuras de sus labios antes de que sus caderas empezaran a moverse de nuevo.

—Isabella —suspiró de manera casi inaudible, atrayéndola hacia él—. Mi Ángel.


	42. Capitulo 40

CAPITULO 40

A la mañana siguiente, regresaron al castillo. Ella iba ahora montada en el caballo de Edward, delante de él, que la abrazaba para sostener las riendas. Detrás del semental marchaba la yegua blanca. Cuando llegaron al patio interior, Edward saltó del caballo, agarró a Isabella de la cintura y la ayudó a bajarse del animal. Durante un momento, estuvieron cara a cara, compartiendo los secretos de la noche anterior en sus encendidas expresiones. Los labios de Isabella, lentamente, esbozaron una sonrisa.

El rostro de él se iluminó con un calor impropio del Príncipe de las Tinieblas. La tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.

Un molinero de la aldea que descargaba los productos de su trabajo se detuvo para seguirlos con los ojos, y dos caballeros que se dirigían a las escaleras de la entrada se pararon para mirar a su señor y a su enemiga.

—¡Príncipe! —llamó McCarty al verlos entrar al castillo, y como Edward no se detuvo, aceleró el paso para alcanzarlos—. Hay un asunto referente a la cosecha que creo que deberías atender.

—Puede esperar —dijo Edward mientras miraba embelesado a Isabella.

McCarty se quedó desconcertado. El Príncipe nunca había dejado de atender los asuntos de su hacienda y de su gente. Y menos por una mujer. Edward condujo a Isabella hasta el gran salón, y cuando entraron, Isabella titubeó. ¿Dónde se iría a sentar? Los ojos de Isabella localizaron la mesa donde estaban sentados los campesinos y vio, con asombro, que la gente de aspecto bárbaro y salvaje también comía allí. Había siete de ellos sentados en una fila. Se preguntó si sería una buena señal.

Sus ojos se dirigieron entonces hacia la silla vacía de Edward. Frunció el ceño. Charlotte y Elli estaban sentadas a lado y lado de su asiento. ¿Se sentaría él entre ellas?

Finalmente, Edward avanzó. La esperanza y la desesperación lucharon en el corazón de Isabella. «¿Qué haré si decide sentarse al lado de sus prostitutas?», se preguntó, acariciándose distraídamente el estómago hambriento. «¿Qué haré si decide colocar a Charlotte en un sitial superior al mío?».

Una oleada de murmullos se extendió por el salón cuando caminaron hacia la mesa de los campesinos.

El corazón de Isabella se aceleró al ver que él se detenía por un momento a mirar la mesa. Ella se acomodó en su asiento habitual, junto a Sue, y Edward miró con atención a la vieja sirvienta.

Inmediatamente, la mujer se levantó y se hizo a un lado. Isabella la vio caminar a lo largo de la mesa hasta el puesto adicional que siempre tenían preparado.

Cuando Isabella miró a Edward, él se estaba sentando en el lugar que había dejado libre Sue.

—Más tarde comerás en mi mesa, a mi lado —dijo.

Isabella asintió tímidamente, petrificada de felicidad.

Edward miró la comida que había delante de él y giró sus ojos hacia el campesino que tenía al lado.

—Ocupa otro asiento.

Inmediatamente, el hombre obedeció y McCarty, que los había seguido hasta el salón, se sentó junto a Edward.

Contentos, los ojos de Edward recorrieron la mesa hasta llegar a Gris.

Elevó una ceja y sonrió para sus adentros, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Gris se encogió de hombros.

—La comida está mucho mejor.

Los cuencos fueron depositados delante de ellos y Edward cogió un cucharón.

—Mi señor… —dijo McCarty antes de que Edward se llevara el tenedor a la boca—. Ellos no saben qué hacer.

Isabella y Edward se volvieron al mismo tiempo, siguiendo la mirada de McCarty. Sus soldados estaban sentados allí, susurrando entre ellos, lanzando miradas especulativas hacia la mesa de Isabella.

Edward miró a Isabella.

—Haré que preparen otro caldero —ofreció Isabella—. No tardará mucho.

Edward asintió y luego anunció:

—Que coman lo que nosotros comemos.

Isabella le hizo una seña a Kit y la muchacha saltó y corrió hasta la cocina.

Edward alzó el cucharón, mirando a Gris.

—Hasta ahora no te has equivocado —le dijo, y se llevó el cubierto a la boca—. ¡Áuuuu! —gritó, y escupió el puré—. ¡Por la sangre de Cristo! ¡Está caliente!

—Desde luego, mi señor —contestó Isabella, soltando una carcajada—. Permíteme —y le quitó el cucharón de la mano para ensartarlo en un pedazo de pan que luego hundió en el caldo. Al sacarlo limpió los bordes de masa del cuenco, sopló con delicadeza y movió el cucharón hacia los labios de Edward.

Una sonrisa curvó la boca del Príncipe cuando la abrió para recibir el pedazo de pan, y muy sutilmente y por sorpresa pasó la lengua por uno de los dedos de su amada.

Isabella se puso pálida y miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta, pero nadie lo había notado. Al volverse de nuevo hacia él, su sonrisa parecía tímida y seductora a la vez.

—Príncipe —exclamó McCarty—. No había probado una comida tan sabrosa desde… bueno, ¡desde que estoy a tu servicio!

—Así es —contestó Edward tranquilamente, sin despegar sus ojos de Isabella—. La mejor.

Después de la comida, Isabella notó que Edward parecía preocupado. Estaba silencioso y pensativo. La escoltó hasta el pasillo y se detuvo.

—Hay algo que hago cada mes, tal día como éste.

Isabella se fijó en que sus hombros estaban caídos y en que procuraba no mirarla a los ojos, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, se sorprendió ante la tristeza que vio en ellos, ante el dolor que se escondía detrás de su frente arrugada, lo que le oprimió el corazón.

—¿De qué se trata?

Edward parecía estudiarla: cada detalle de su cara, cada aspecto de su alma. Finalmente le dijo:

—Hace cuatro meses, un día como hoy, murió Anthony. Le rindo homenaje a su memoria.

Aunque su voz hablaba con fortaleza, ella sintió la agonía que emanaba de su cuerpo. Sabía que podía ayudarle con su mera presencia, sólo con acompañarle en sus recuerdos.

—Quiero ir contigo.

Él se puso pálido, como si ella hubiera dicho algo sacrílego. Isabella presintió que iba a decirle que no.

Entonces ocurrió algo. Su expresión cambió del horror, o de algo muy cercano al horror, a la gratitud. Le tendió la mano.

Ella la cogió y silenciosamente se dejó llevar por un pasillo barrido por corrientes de aire. Muchos de los sirvientes se apartaron para dejarles paso después de hacerle a Edward una respetuosa reverencia. Era tranquilizador estar a su lado. Tenía un halo de poder que se reflejaba en cada movimiento de los sirvientes.

Mientras caminaban, el corredor se iba volviendo cada vez más frío y vacío. La oscuridad sólo era interrumpida aquí y allá por la luz de las antorchas que colgaban de los muros. Edward avanzó hacia dos puertas de madera que estaban abiertas, como dándoles la bienvenida.

Un enorme altar labrado en oro y plata se erguía al frente de la habitación. Una cruz colgaba sobre él. Tres bancos de madera pulida se alineaban a cada lado de la capilla. Sólo un hombre estaba sentado allí, dándoles la espalda, con la cabeza agachada. Además, un monje encendía unas velas encima del altar.

Mientras Edward avanzaba hacia el centro de la nave, algo hizo que Isabella mirase al hombre reverente, que alzó sus ojos hacia ella, dejándola paralizada.

¡Era Revin!

Apartó rápidamente la vista y se arrodilló para tratar de ocultar su incomodidad.

Edward sonrió sombríamente.

—No me dirás que éste es el dios al que le reza el Ángel de la Muerte.

Desconcertada, Isabella alzó sus ojos hacia él, tratando desesperadamente de ocultar el nerviosismo que la dominaba.

—Supongo que el Príncipe de las Tinieblas adora a otro dios distinto al mío.

La boca de Edward dibujó media sonrisa, pero no respondió.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban. Las juntó cuando el monje se volvió con la cara medio tapada por la capucha de su hábito, descendió los dos escalones del altar y se aproximó a ellos.

—Todavía no está completo, señor —susurró.

—No importa —dijo Edward, y continuó avanzando hacia un lado de la capilla.

Isabella lo siguió rápidamente hasta una puerta de madera. Edward la empujó y la mantuvo abierta para ella, luego cogió una antorcha; entonces Isabella vio una escalera muy empinada, envuelta en una total oscuridad. Mientras bajaban, el círculo de luz ondulaba alrededor de ellos. Miró hacia atrás, esperando encontrar a Revin con una daga en la mano, pero la puerta se cerró y la oscuridad borró la visión de Isabella a sus espaldas. Se agarró al brazo de Edward, temerosa de tropezar y caerse por los empinados escalones. Se internaron en la oscuridad durante un tiempo largo hasta que los pies de Isabella tocaron terreno llano. Cuando miró el estrecho pasadizo que se extendía delante de ellos, se sintió atrapada, como si los muros se fueran a cerrar sobre su cabeza. Era como un mausoleo. Las antorchas iluminaban el recinto desde la pared, dándole un misterioso brillo a la tumba.

Edward siguió avanzando, y cuando Isabella se movió detrás de él, vio pequeñas placas conmemorativas en la pared. Vaciló ante una, una especie de lápida dorada con una inscripción en inglés. Isabella descifró las palabras: Aquí… descansa… lord Cullen.

Isabella lo miró. Sus rasgos pasaron de la oscuridad a la luz en el momento en que elevó la antorcha y ésta comenzó a despedir un brillo tembloroso por encima de su cabeza. Y cuando él miró la placa, ella vio que sus ojos se achicaban. Quizás le asaltaba un recuerdo largamente olvidado.

—Es mi abuelo —declaró con voz tenue—. Murió defendiendo nuestras tierras. Apuñalado por la espalda. Mi padre heredó sus posesiones cuando tenía doce años.

La mirada de Isabella volvió a la placa dorada. Su familia estaba enterrada allí, pensó, y repentinamente sintió frío y, además, tuvo la extraña sensación de que no era bienvenida. Posó sus ojos en las paredes y creyó que comenzaban a moverse, como si de un momento a otro se fueran a derrumbar sobre sus hombros. Dio un paso atrás, encogida, abrazándose.

Edward la tomó delicadamente de la mano.

—Les hubieras caído bien —le aseguró, y se internó aún más con ella en la penumbra, en el silencio.

A menos de tres pasos de distancia, él se volvió hacia un nicho. En el suelo, delante de ellos, había una roca del tamaño de un hombre. En la parte de debajo de la piedra, unas manos expertas habían cincelado un par de piernas envueltas en una armadura, como si fueran el comienzo de un fino traje de cota de malla.

Edward dio un paso hacia delante y se arrodilló ante la pequeña e inconclusa estatua.

¡Era para Anthony! ¡Era una estatua en memoria de su hijo! Edward agachó la cabeza.

—Lo echo tanto de menos —murmuró tan quedamente que ella apenas pudo oírlo.

El corazón de Isabella dio un brinco. Lanzó una mirada dubitativa sobre los fríos muros, sobre el techo oscuro, sobre las tumbas marcadas por las placas.

—Oh, Edward —murmuró, y depositó su delicada mano encima de su hombro—. Entonces rinde honor a su memoria, a su espíritu. No coloques este monumento en esta oscuridad y en este silencio. Era un muchacho. Estoy segura de que jugaba en los establos y correteaba por el patio metiendo los pies en los charcos. Siempre alegre, al aire libre.

Edward no habló ni se movió. Bajo la luz temblorosa de la antorcha, ella vio que enderezaba la espalda y que su largo pelo negro le caía sobre los hombros en mechones ondulantes.

Ella era una intrusa allí, pensó. No podía decirle cómo honrar a su hijo.

—Lo siento, Edward. He hablado sin pensar. Él era tu hijo y tú deberías poner la estatua donde sientas que debe estar.

—Tienes razón —dijo él, deteniéndose a su lado—. Él amaba los jardines.

Estas palabras hicieron que Isabella lo mirara con interés.

—Solía faltar a las comidas —prosiguió— por andar jugando con su espada de madera, derribando dragones imaginarios que resultaban ser las flores preferidas de Kit. En alguna ocasión me trajo un sapo, del tamaño de mi puño, que había sacado del estanque. Los sirvientes le habían advertido que a la hora de comer debía mantenerse lejos de los jardines, lejos de las flores, lejos de los árboles y del estanque, pero él nunca les hacía caso.

Edward la miró e Isabella vio un aire decidido en sus ojos oscuros.

—Nadie lo mantendrá alejado de los jardines de nuevo.

Pareció volver al presente y miró a Isabella. Sus ojos resplandecían con amor, una clase diferente de amor. Ella suspiró al reconocer aquella mirada. Era la mirada que había deseado encontrar durante toda su vida, la que su padre concedía a sus hermanos. Amor paternal.

Edward le cogió una mano y se la besó con delicadeza.

—Gracias.

Al final de la mañana, Edward mostró a Isabella la armería. Observaban el trabajo del armero, que templaba con pericia el acero de una espada, cuando apareció McCarty para decirle que ya era hora de salir a inspeccionar las tierras.

—Estaré de vuelta muy pronto —le dijo.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —preguntó ella.

Edward miró al armero. Aunque tenía la cabeza agachada, aparentemente concentrado en su trabajo, sabía que el hombre podía muy bien oír todas y cada una de sus palabras. Tomó a Isabella de las manos y la condujo hacia la puerta.

—Sería mejor que te quedaras —murmuró, y al ver la mirada entristecida de Isabella, se llevó un dedo a los labios—. Tú sabes que nada me gustaría más que tenerte a mi lado, pero esta vez debo negarme a mí mismo ese placer, ese privilegio.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, intentando disimular la decepción que sentía en ese momento.

—Sólo estaré fuera cuatro días, y te prometo que a mi regreso te compensaré cada minuto que haya estado ausente.

—¿Cuatro días? —susurró Isabella angustiada.

Edward asintió, atrayéndola hacia él.

Ella pudo oír los latidos de su corazón cuando se recostó contra su pecho, y al levantar la vista para mirarle a los ojos, vio que su angustia se reflejaba en ellos como en un espejo. Él acercó la boca y se entregaron a un beso intenso, casi desesperado…

Entonces Edward se alejó de ella, sin soltarla aún. Finalmente, con una sonrisa soñadora y angustiada, dejó caer sus manos y partió.

Isabella contemplaba los bosques y las tierras recién aradas, pensando en la noche que habían pasado juntos. Recordó sus ardorosas caricias, sus ojos nublados por el deseo, la suavidad de su pelo. Suspiró, echándolo ya de menos, y se asomó a la ventana. Cuatro días, ¡cuán largos serán estos cuatro días sin él!, se dijo con tristeza. Sus pies se deslizaron sobre el frío suelo de piedra y comenzó a desplazarse por el silencioso salón. No podía dejar de pensar en su amado, en el poder que ejercía sobre ella. Lo buscaba detrás de todas las esquinas, en todas las habitaciones. Incluso en aquellos pies que avanzaban mecánicamente. Sin duda, estaba perdidamente enamorada. Una leve sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Y entonces fue cuando lo oyó. Al principio pensó que se trataba de su imaginación. Aquel eco de pasos en el corredor le pareció un sonido extraño, casi como si… como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo. Isabella se detuvo. Tenía todos los sentidos alerta, pendientes de cualquier sonido, de cualquier sensación, cualquier movimiento. Un segundo después de detenerse, sintió que alguien daba un paso más. Se detuvo, deseando volverse a mirar, pero sabiendo que si lo hacía perdería una de sus ventajas. Quien fuese, no debía saber que ella lo había descubierto. Así que continuó, doblando esquinas y paseándose despreocupadamente por el castillo. Escuchando con suma atención, oyó de nuevo el sonido de pasos. Cuando se paró delante de un tapiz, los pasos también se detuvieron.

Prosiguió la marcha, y empezó a sentir cierto respeto hacia su perseguidor. Quienquiera que fuese, lo había hecho antes. Parecía un experto. Él, o ella, se acoplaba a sus pasos con exactitud, sólo un fragmento de segundo detrás de cada uno de sus movimientos. Y desde luego, era silencioso. Ni siquiera podía oír el roce de su ropa contra el suelo. Evidentemente, el espía no llevaba armadura.

Isabella se detuvo una vez más, fingiendo interés por una pintura que decoraba el pasillo. Se preguntó brevemente si no se trataría de Revin, que esperaba la oportunidad más adecuada para acercarse a ella, pero no podía descartar que fuese alguno de los hombres de Edward, que la seguía para matarla. Durante un momento, su mente la transportó a la tienda de Alec y al soldado que había tratado de cortarle el cuello. Miró instintivamente su brazo, donde la cicatriz producida por el ataque se escondía debajo de las largas mangas de la túnica. Se juró a sí misma que nunca permitiría que algo similar le ocurriera de nuevo.

Irritada por aquel extraño juego, Isabella dobló una esquina y rápidamente abrió y cerró una puerta, y se pegó luego contra la pared, a la espera de que su perseguidor apareciera.

«Si lo que quiere es matarme, que lo intente». Oyó el ruido delicado de unos pasos que se aproximaban a su escondite; luego se detuvieron.

Sorprendida, se asomó para descubrir quién era. Los segundos pasaron, pero nadie apareció a la vuelta de la esquina.

¿Se había estado imaginando cosas? Respiró profundamente, se apartó de la pared y se asomó a la esquina.

¡Gris! Isabella suspiró al verlo recostado despreocupadamente contra la pared, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y después, muy despacio, lo miró a los ojos, y su ira creció.

—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? —le preguntó.

Después de un momento, una suave sonrisa se pintó en su cara, lo que enfureció aún más a Isabella.

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

—Ya te he oído —replicó el hombre con cierta suficiencia.

Lo miró con atención, buscando alguna clase de arma. Sus pantalones negros estaban manchados de barro y su túnica se hallaba en condiciones aún peores, ya que tenía los bordes raídos. Alrededor del cuello llevaba una bufanda de piel de carnero. No pudo verle arma alguna y eso la desconcertó. Le miró a los ojos y cruzaron sus miradas durante unos instantes, estudiándose mutuamente. Ella, con ojos fríos y furiosos, él con ojos divertidos.

—Le estoy haciendo un favor a alguien —contestó finalmente.

—¿Estás tratando de matarme?

Su boca se entreabrió, mostrando al sonreír unos dientes manchados, pero sus palabras no fueron tan risueñas como el gesto.

—Si estuviera tratando de matarte, ya estarías muerta.

De alguna manera, le creyó. Gris no tenía el poder ni la fuerza que corría por las venas del cuerpo de Edward, pero había algo especial, inquietante, respetable incluso, en torno a él.

Isabella aguzó la vista para observarlo mejor.

—¿Y quién es ese alguien?

—No creo que quiera que lo sepas.

—¿No? Pues bien, a mí no me gusta que me espíen —respondió—, y creo que a Edward tampoco le gustaría.

—Tienes razón. A él tampoco le gustaría.

Isabella lo miró con ojos amenazantes. Estaba segura de que había un significado oculto en sus palabras, pero no podía descifrarlo.

—Deja de seguirme —le ordenó, y atravesó el corredor como una tromba.

Un viento feroz abrió los postigos de la ventana e Isabella corrió hasta ellos, cerrándolos de nuevo. El viento frío la azotó sin piedad, colándose por las rendijas de la moldura.

Isabella suspiró y se apoyó, casi se recostó, en el alféizar de madera. Había regresado a su habitación para escoger las telas para unos vestidos que Sue insistía en hacerle y que ahora estaban esparcidas encima de la cama. Isabella miró las telas de nuevo. Eran bellas, aunque no se ajustaban a su estilo. Donde había seda para un elegante vestido, debería haber también cuero para un par de botas guerreras. Isabella suspiró. Sus únicas recompensas en la vida eran ahora la cara de Edward al mirarla y el contacto de sus manos sobre su piel al quitarle la ropa.

Se sentó en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y cogió el recado de escribir que, por solicitud suya, le había dejado Sue encima de la mesa. Cuando puso el pergamino encima de la cama, alisando cuidadosamente los bordes, comenzó a componer en su mente la carta que pensaba dirigirle al conde Dumas para explicarle que se quedaba en el Castillo Oscuro por su propia voluntad.

La pluma voló elegantemente sobre el papel. Empezó con una simple introducción y no perdió tiempo para llegar al corazón del problema. Paró de escribir y se pasó la larga pluma por la barbilla.

De pronto, le llamó la atención la imagen de Edward en el tapiz. Colocó la pluma y el papel encima de la cama y caminó hasta aquel retrato de tela, observando la exactitud precisa de los ojos bordados. El tapiz parecía captar perfectamente su mirada, su estado de ánimo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe e Isabella se volvió a ver quién entraba. La sonrisa que empezó a asomar en su cara cuando pensó que era Edward se desvaneció. Se puso inmediatamente en guardia. Era Charlotte, y no podía estar allí sino para lastimarla.

—Vete —ordenó Isabella.

El odio, la tensión, los celos llenaron el aire de la habitación. Charlotte sonrió.

—Qué manera tan amable de saludar a una visita.

—Tú no eres una visita —contestó Isabella.

Al observar el cuarto, los ojos de Charlotte se volvieron soñadores.

—Las cosas que hubiera hecho en este cuarto… Hubiera cosido yo misma una colcha más clara para la cama, habría colgado más tapices en las paredes y puesto espejos. Muchos espejos.

Los ojos de Charlotte se pasearon por todo el cuarto hasta llegar al tapiz.

—Y desde luego hubiera mandado a quitar eso —anotó.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunto Isabella con el corazón indignado. A ella le gustaba el tapiz, tejido con tan cuidadoso detalle que las imágenes parecían cobrar vida.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Es tan raro que venga a verte? Pensé que podíamos ser amigas.

El rostro de Isabella se tensó más todavía. «Nunca», gritó su mente.

Había algo en aquella mujer que le daba escalofríos.

Los ojos de Charlotte se dirigieron a la cama y, muy despacio, se acercó a ella y acarició las telas.

—Qué finas. Seda, ¿no es cierto?

Isabella no contestó, pero vio cómo Charlotte cogía una de las telas y se la frotaba contra las mejillas.

—Suéltala —se apresuró a decirle Isabella. La simple idea de que ella tocara la preciosa seda le revolvía el estómago.

Charlotte la dejó caer descuidadamente encima de la cama.

—Supongo que piensas que eres especial —le dijo—. Pues bien, no lo eres. Él me ha poseído en todos los dormitorios de este castillo, incluido éste —y se inclinó sobre la cama.

Las mejillas de Isabella se enrojecieron.

—Todas estas telas y todas estas joyas que te ha regalado no significan nada —agregó volviéndose hacia Isabella con los ojos marcados por el desprecio—. Nunca tendrás su corazón, porque tiene un corazón salvaje, tan salvaje como el de los lobos, y porque tú no eres bastante mujer como para poder domesticar a un lobo.

—Vete —le ordenó Isabella—. Vete antes de que te estrangule.

—¿No tienes ningún sentido de la lealtad? —le preguntó Charlotte—. ¿Cómo puedes gozar de los besos de tu enemigo sabiendo que tu propio hermano se pudre en las mazmorras de este mismo castillo?

—¡Mis hermanos están muertos!

—¿Muertos?

Charlotte miró a Isabella, cuya frente ya empezaba a dar señales de confusión, y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Quién te dijo semejante mentira? —insistió—. ¿El Príncipe?

El rostro de Isabella se contrajo con una rabia feroz.

—No te rías de mí.

Inmediatamente, Charlotte dejó la risa y le lanzó una mirada llena de odio.

—Eres una simple estúpida. Uno de tus hermanos sobrevivió a la batalla.

Desconcertada, Isabella sólo pudo devolverle una mirada de similar odio. Finalmente, anunció:

—No te creo —pero el temblor de su voz contradecía las palabras.

—Puedes comprobarlo por ti misma.

—¿Y qué debo hacer? —preguntó Isabella sarcásticamente—. ¿Pedirle al carcelero que abra la puerta?

—Yo lo distraeré. Las llaves están colgadas de la pared que se encuentra antes de llegar al corredor de las celdas —dijo Charlotte, y cuando Isabella la miró con desconfianza continuó—: No me lo invento, es cierto. He estado allí otras veces. ¿Cómo crees que sé que tu hermano está vivo?

Las dudas atormentaron a Isabella. Sintió que debía dar la espalda a la vengativa mujer. Lo que Charlotte quería era destruir la relación que había entre Edward y ella. Sin embargo, si James o Alec seguían vivos.

Una sonrisa pasó con velocidad de serpiente por los labios de Charlotte.

—¿Quieres vivir, pues, sin saberlo a ciencia cierta?

La indecisión paralizaba a Isabella. Estaba segura de que se trataba de una trampa. ¿Por qué, si no, se habría inventado Charlotte semejante historia? Pero… sentía también una punzante duda. ¿Qué pasaría si…?

—Vamos —le dijo Isabella a Charlotte. Muy decidida, pasó a su lado, abrió la puerta, salió al pasillo y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Su corazón latía con más violencia que nunca, retumbaba en sus oídos tapando todos los demás ruidos. ¿Por qué iba a mentirle Edward? Era ridículo. No tenía razón alguna para mentirle. Ni Alec ni James podían estar en las mazmorras. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo lo que hacía? Entonces se detuvo en seco. ¿Dónde estaban las mazmorras?

Charlotte pasó a su lado y sonrió con un gesto de provocación:

—Tu hermano está en la octava celda.

Isabella siguió a Charlotte, escaleras abajo, hasta la oscuridad de las mazmorras. Se escondió en las sombras del corredor, tapando con el cuenco de la mano su única luz: una simple vela. Sus ojos trataban de penetrar en la negrura del pasillo en el cual se encontraban las celdas, pero todo estaba tan oscuro que no pudo ver nada. Oyó la suave voz de Charlotte arrullando al guardia, unos resoplidos y una maldición apenas audible. Todo quedó después en silencio.

Isabella avanzó con mucho cuidado y se asomó a la esquina. El guardia le daba la espalda y tenía la cabeza inclinada. Isabella vio la falda de Charlotte entre las piernas abiertas del hombre.

Isabella pasó a su lado sin que el guardia se percatara de su presencia, y al llegar a la otra esquina del pasillo levantó la mano y cogió las llaves, que tintinearon un poco. Las volvió a poner su sitio, esperando la reacción del guardia, pero no hubo motivos de alarma, ningún grito de alarma. El corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho cuando desprendió las llaves de nuevo, llevándoselas rápidamente al pecho para apagar cualquier sonido.

Isabella se quedó quieta un instante, esperando oír algo, pero lo único que podía escuchar eran los susurros de una conversación entre amantes. Luego, esas voces también se fueron apagando poco a poco, mientras Charlotte se alejaba con el guardia por el pasillo.

Isabella avanzó unos pasos, manteniéndose cerca de la pared, hasta llegar al corredor de las mazmorras. El olor a orina y a excrementos la indujo a detenerse y llevarse la mano a la nariz, pero notó que el olor desaparecía según avanzaba entre la oscuridad. Sus manos rozaron, tentativas, las piedras húmedas y frías de los muros. Respiró profundamente, apretó las llaves, que ahora le colgaban de los dedos de la mano derecha, y avanzó más. Pasó por delante de siete puertas y se detuvo al aproximarse a la octava. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Se paró delante de aquella celda, sintiéndose incapaz de ver lo que había detrás de la puerta. ¿Cómo podía saber si… si uno de sus hermanos se hallaba detrás de esa puerta o si… si todo era una trampa?

Sintió entonces un movimiento adentro. A través de los barrotes de la rejilla vio que una sombra se acercaba a la puerta. Se puso tensa. ¿Quién era? Tenía que saberlo.

—¿Príncipe? ¿Eres tú, bastardo?

«James. ¡Oh, Dios, es James!», pensó, y empezó a buscar la llave. Sus manos temblaban de manera incontrolable, pero finalmente la encontró y la metió en el ojo de la cerradura.

«¡Está vivo!», se repetía en silencio.

—¿Quién está ahí?

Isabella abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente a la celda.

—Soy yo —murmuró, buscando a su hermano en la oscuridad.

Una masa la golpeó en las costillas y la arrojó de espaldas al suelo húmedo y frío.

—De manera que… —gruñó James tan cerca de ella que casi la hizo llorar de alegría—, de manera que no eres un fantasma —y sus manos la agarraron de los brazos y le tocaron los hombros—. ¿Carne suave? ¿Quién eres?

La vela se había caído al suelo. Ardiendo aún, proyectaba sobre sus ojos azules un extraño brillo anaranjado. Antes de que pudiera contestar, James continuó:

—¿Eres una de sus mujerzuelas?

—No —murmuró Isabella.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a la última mujer— respondió James.

Isabella sintió que sus piernas se movían sobre sus muslos, separándole las rodillas. El horror y la indignación se apoderaron de ella al esforzarse por quitarse de encima el peso de su hermano.

—¡No! —le gritó—. ¡Soy Isabella!

Él le apretó el cuello con la mano.

—Mi hermana está muerta, arpía. ¡Cállate! Esto no nos llevará mucho tiempo.

«No me reconoce», pensó Isabella cuando empezó a revolcarse salvajemente para quitárselo de encima. Ante su arremetida, James enterró la cabeza entre sus hombros para protegerse del ataque.

—Por la sangre de Cristo —comentó James para sí mismo—, ciertamente peleas como Isabella —y trató de quitarle la falda.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Isabella y dejó de pelear.

—Por favor, James —susurró.

James se quedó paralizado de inmediato. El llanto contenido de Isabella resonaba en toda la celda.

—Recuerdo la última vez que oí a mi hermana llorar. Ella tenía seis años. Nuestra madre había muerto esa mañana.

—Lloré durante todo el día —murmuró Isabella—. Recuerdo la nieve. Era la primera vez que nevaba ese año.

Isabella vio que los rasgos del rostro de su hermano cambiaban. El salvajismo desapareció de sus ojos hundidos. La furia se desvaneció de su cara.

—Isabella… —pronunció a duras penas su nombre y se sentó rápidamente, horrorizado ante lo que había estado a punto de hacer—. Oh, Dios —y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—No, James, por favor. Estoy segura de que no querías hacerme daño —lo tranquilizó Isabella, arrodillándose a su lado.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que he estado a punto de hacerte?

—Pero no lo has hecho —insistió Isabella.

James dio un puñetazo a la sucia pared.

—¡Maldito! Me dijo que estabas muerta.

Isabella se sentó sobre los talones y trató de dominar el dolor que sintió crecer en su corazón.

—Isabella…

Miró hacia arriba y vio que James estudiaba su cara.

—¿Te tocó?

Isabella desvió la mirada hacia la vela temblorosa.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—¡Voy a matar a ese bastardo! —juró James.

—Baja la voz, James —dijo Isabella asomándose a la puerta y luego volviéndose hacia su hermano. Sabía que el guardia regresaría en cualquier momento—. Encontraré alguna manera de ayudarte a escapar.

—¿Ayudarme a escapar? —preguntó James—. ¡Me iré contigo ahora mismo!

—No es posible. Tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro en el castillo y luego…

—¡Sólo consígueme un arma!

—James, por favor, ten calma —le rogó Isabella, lanzando una mirada preocupada hacia la puerta—. No tengo un arma, pero conseguiré una y regresaré.

—Le aplastaré la cabeza al guardia y tomaré su espada —dijo James.

—Estás demasiado débil. Nunca podrías vencerle en esas condiciones.

Isabella se decidió. Recogió la vela y se movió rápidamente hacia la puerta. Inspeccionó el pasillo y luego miró a James, que estaba arrodillado en el suelo húmedo y sucio de la celda, con la cara entrando y saliendo de las sombras. El pelo, antaño magnífico, estaba enredado en largos y mugrientos mechones.

—Déjame ir contigo —le rogó.

El corazón de ella se aceleró. A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba liberarlo, sabía que la decisión más inteligente era encontrar una espada y regresar con ella a las mazmorras.

—Volveré en cuanto me sea posible.

Isabella salió de la celda cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.


	43. Capitulo 41

CAPITULO 41

En el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, Isabella hizo una pausa. Sus sentidos estaban como embotados y su mente seguía repitiéndole las mismas palabras: «Está vivo, James está vivo». Fue entonces cuando de repente sintió que se le rompía el corazón: Edward le había mentido, y le había mentido en lo más importante, justo en el momento en que ella había comenzado a confiar en él.

«Eres bella».

Su voz, soñadora y cariñosa, llenaba su mente.

¿Por qué le había mentido? ¿Por qué? Isabella se cubrió la boca con las manos y se recostó contra la puerta de madera.

Cuando ya se disponía a abrir la cerradura, se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Sabía que tenía que liberar a James. No soportaba verlo encerrado en las mazmorras. Una voz interior le dijo que había dado su palabra a Edward. «Le juré que nunca lo abandonaría. ¡Pero él me mintió! ¿Qué voy a hacer?».

Isabella se irguió, decidida. No podía incumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Edward, pero tenía que liberar a James y alejarlo del Príncipe y del Castillo Oscuro. Después se enfrentaría a la ira de Edward. Y con la decisión ya tomada, sólo le faltaba una cosa: una espada para James.

Levantó la vista desde las frías piedras del suelo hasta la puerta de madera que se alzaba delante de ella, y ya se disponía a presionar el pomo de la puerta cuando sus ojos captaron un extraño destello. Volvió la cabeza y vio las dos armaduras decorativas, con sus respectivas cotas de malla, que había al fondo del pasillo…

Desde el oscuro rincón del pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras, miró al guardia. El hombre se estaba limpiando las uñas con la punta de un cuchillo. Se balanceaba precariamente sobre las dos patas traseras de la silla de madera en la que estaba sentado, y sus pies descansaban confortablemente encima de una mesa. Isabella observó atentamente el lugar y el espacio oscuro que se extendía más allá, donde James la esperaba. Su hermano dependía de ella. Respiró con calma, llenándose los pulmones, escondió la espada que había cogido de una de las armaduras entre los pliegues de su vestido azul y salió a la pálida luz de la antorcha.

El guardia alzó la vista cuando ella se le aproximó. Sus pies tocaron el suelo al mismo tiempo que las patas delanteras de la silla. Puso la daga encima de la mesa y se levantó.

—¿Qué deseas?

Isabella vio que sus enormes manos descansaban encima de la mesa, con la daga entre ellas. Su mirada se alzó del arma hacia sus ojos. Dio un paso hacia delante y forzó una sonrisa en sus labios temblorosos.

—Yo… yo creo que tú tienes algo que yo busco… —respondió Isabella.

Sus ojos la devoraron. Las largas y espesas cejas oscuras del guardia se arquearon sobre sus estrechos ojos.

—¿Quién eres?

Ella dio otro paso hacia delante. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sacó su espada con velocidad endiablada y colocó el filo sobre la garganta del guardia.

—Aléjate de la mesa —le ordenó.

Los ojos oscuros del soldado pasaron de la divertida incredulidad a la rabia en un instante.

—Yo no recibo órdenes de una mujer —le dijo, y movió una mano hacia la daga.

Antes de que su palma se cerrara sobre el mango, Isabella apretó la punta de su espada contra la nuez del hombre, que se detuvo en seco.

—Pues ésta será la primera vez que lo hagas —contestó ella—. Retírate de la mesa si no quieres que te corte el cuello.

El guardia no vaciló esta vez, y poco a poco se fue alejando de la mesa.

—Abrirás la puerta de la celda de James de Swan —le ordenó Isabella.

El hombre dudó, con cara de pánico, como si estuviera debatiéndose entre la muerte y la furia de Edward.

Isabella lo golpeó en el brazo con la hoja de la espada.

—¡Muévete! —lo urgió—, o padecerás la más dolorosa de las muertes.

El guardia se resignó a obedecerla. Cogió las llaves de las celdas, retiró la antorcha de la pared y se encaminó hacia el pasillo de las mazmorras. Isabella mantuvo la punta de su espada contra la espalda del hombre cuando se detuvieron delante de la octava celda. El guardia metió la llave en la cerradura y, después de dirigirle una mirada mordaz, abrió la puerta.

—¡James!

Su hermano la miró con los ojos iluminados por la pálida luz de la antorcha y luego se volvió hacia el guardia. Le quitó a Isabella la espada de la mano para luego golpear al hombre, que cayó al suelo junto con la antorcha.

—Arrástralo hasta la celda —ordenó Isabella, pero James arremetió contra él con furia vengativa. A punto estuvo de romperle la cara a puñetazos y el estómago a patadas. Con cada golpe, su rostro se crispaba más y más, en una terrible sonrisa, y su risa se convertía en un aullido feroz. Lo agarró de la cabeza y le gritó cuanto quiso en la cara mientras continuaba propinándole golpe tras golpe.

Desconcertada por el salvajismo irracional de su hermano, Isabella lo agarró del brazo.

—¡Es suficiente! —le gritó—. ¡Déjalo tranquilo!

James la rechazó con el codo antes de volverse hacia ella.

—¿Lo estás defendiendo?

Isabella lo miró, pasmada por la furia de su hermano.

—¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! —le dijo, y corrió por el pasillo hacia la entrada de las mazmorras.

Después de un momento oyó que los pasos de James se le acercaban. Se detuvo ante el primer peldaño de las escaleras con la temblorosa antorcha en la mano.

James entró al pequeño círculo de luz e Isabella sintió una sensación de alivio en el corazón. Sin embargo, aunque la llenaba de alegría verlo de nuevo libre y lejos de la humedad de las mazmorras, era consciente de que su salvajismo la hacía sentirse incómoda. Sus oscuros ojos azules miraban ansiosamente hacia delante y hacia atrás. Sus dedos se habían convertido en garras dispuestas a arañar a la menor provocación. Lanzaba rápidas y furtivas miradas a todas partes mientras avanzaba como si fuera un animal de presa huyendo de su cazador. «Sólo está siendo cauteloso», se dijo Isabella, sin demasiado convencimiento.

—Parece que conoces bien el castillo —comentó James.

Isabella encabezaba la marcha, escaleras arriba, pero su hermano la agarró del brazo y la detuvo. Pasó él delante y, al subir unos cuantos escalones, hizo una pausa. Isabella lo alcanzó.

—La única manera de salir es a través del patio interior —murmuró.

—¿Por dónde? —preguntó James.

—Por el pasillo, hacia las puertas principales.

—¿No hay una entrada trasera?

—No, que yo sepa.

—Espérame aquí —dijo James.

Isabella abrió la boca para impedirlo, pero él ya se alejaba por el corredor. Sintió rabia. ¡Aún la trataba como a una niña! Aunque había sido ella, precisamente, la que lo había sacado de la celda. Su hermano desapareció tras una esquina e Isabella se recostó en la pared.

—No deberías estar haciendo esto —susurró una voz en medio de la oscuridad.

Isabella se giró hacia las escaleras en penumbra que descendían detrás de ella. Sintió que el pánico la dominaba y no faltó mucho para que soltara un grito de alarma.

—No deberías traicionar su confianza —continuó la voz.

Entonces Isabella reconoció a su dueño. Gris. El viejo sabio de la Jauría de los Lobos salió de la oscuridad del pasillo y entró al círculo de luz temblorosa que despedían las antorchas. ¡Aún la estaba siguiendo! Aunque hubiera debido sentir rabia, Isabella sólo tenía miedo. Él haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para impedir que ella liberara a James.

Gris estaba delante de ella, acusándola con sus ojos oscuros.

—No te metas en esto —le ordenó Isabella, que no quería lastimarlo.

Los labios de Gris se torcieron en una sonrisa triste.

Isabella dio un paso atrás para luego seguir las huellas de su hermano, pero antes de que pudiera parpadear, una mano la agarró de los hombros.

—Te lo digo una vez más —murmuró Gris—. No deberías traicionar su confianza.

Isabella se zafó de sus manos.

—¡Él me mintió! —dijo con rabia inocultable. Su agonizante e indecisa mirada se encontró con la de Gris, e Isabella sintió que sus emociones se reflejaban en los ojos del guerrero.

Y de repente, aterrada, vio que el filo de una espada pendía sobre la cabeza de aquel hombre.

—¡No! —gritó, pero James ya lo había golpeado en la nuca.

Los ojos de Gris se quedaron un instante en blanco y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Isabella se inclinó para ayudarlo, pero James la agarró de un brazo y la arrastró por el pasillo.

Isabella trató de liberarse. James, sin embargo, pese a su aparente debilidad, tenía más fuerza que ella. Miró hacia atrás y vio que Gris yacía en el suelo con las piernas abiertas, pero apenas le había echado una ojeada cuando su hermano cruzó la esquina y se abrió paso hasta la puerta principal.

Isabella dejó de resistirse. Tenía que liberar a James primero, y luego iría a auxiliar a Gris. James le soltó el brazo cuando se dio cuenta de que ella ya no intentaba revolverse y ambos se detuvieron al lado de la puerta y observaron el patio.

El sol se ponía en la distancia, bañando el cielo con un tono rojo profundo. El corazón de la joven amenazaba con salirse del pecho. Deseaba desesperadamente regresar junto a Gris y asegurarse de que el hombre estaba bien, pero James tenía que escapar. No permitiría que su hermano se pudriera en las mazmorras. Observó con rapidez, pero con la máxima atención, el patio ya oscurecido. No había nadie a la vista y, en señal de agradecimiento, pronunció una oración silenciosa. A través de la puerta del patio interior, pudo ver que las del patio exterior estaban abiertas.

Un presentimiento, una especie de escalofrío de advertencia, puso en guardia a Isabella. Si todos los campesinos se habían ido, como parecía indicar el patio vacío, las puertas debían de estar cerradas.

James la agarró del brazo y la sacó al patio interior. Dos caballos estaban delante de ellos, como esperando su llegada. A Isabella le pareció sospechoso y detuvo a James. Miró alrededor de los silenciosos muros del castillo. Ningún centinela se paseaba por los terraplenes que comunicaban las almenas. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia la caseta de los guardias, junto a los portones de la entrada, que parecía extrañamente vacía.

—Es una trampa —anunció.

—¡Al diablo con sus trampas! —exclamó James, urgiéndola a seguir adelante—. Nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo —y la empujó hacia los caballos para montarse después en uno.

Isabella se preparó para decirle adiós, y cuando él la miró, ella vio que en sus profundos ojos azules había una indecible rabia.

—¿Qué estás esperando? Móntate —le susurró James.

Isabella se irguió con orgullo.

—No puedo irme.

—¿Qué? —gritó James.

—Di mi palabra.

—¿Tu palabra? ¿A quién?

Isabella trató de tragar saliva para aliviar su garganta seca.

—Le di mi palabra al Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Le prometí que no me iría.

—¿Cómo dices? —gruñó él—. Tu palabra no significa nada ante sus engaños.

—Mi palabra es mi honor. No puedo romperla.

El caballo de James se encabritó al sentir la impaciencia del jinete.

Los profundos ojos azules de su hermano brillaban con una furia que Isabella nunca había visto antes. Tiró de las riendas del caballo y se enfrentó a ella.

—No me iré sin ti.

Isabella suspiró. Había pensado que se iría sin discutir.

—¡Tienes que escapar ahora mismo! Es tu única oportunidad, James.

—No te dejaré aquí con él.

—¡Te arrojarán a las mazmorras de nuevo! ¡Por favor, James!

James parecía cada vez más enfurecido.

—¡Me dijo que estabas muerta! —insistió, amenazándola con bajarse del caballo—. Antes de irme lo haré pedazos.

—¡No! —gritó Isabella, y de inmediato recogió su vestido y se subió al otro animal.

James se enderezó en el suyo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa diabólica antes de sacudir las riendas y empezar a galopar hacia las puertas.

Isabella dedicó una última mirada al Castillo Oscuro. Esperaba y deseaba que alguien encontrara a Gris rápidamente y que el viejo sabio no hubiera sufrido mayor daño. Después pensó otra vez en su promesa. Le había dado a Edward su palabra. Pero más importante que su palabra era el hecho de que James estaba libre y a salvo, por supuesto. Esa debía ser, necesariamente, su prioridad. A causa de su debilidad, su hermano no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse al Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Ella debía lealtad a sus hermanos de sangre, y por encima de todo debía lealtad a Francia y al rey Carlos. A Edward, en realidad, no le debía lealtad alguna, pero su corazón le dolía cuando pensaba en él.

«Confié en ti, Edward, pero tú me mentiste, y eso es algo que ya no te puedo perdonar».

Isabella espoleó su caballo y galopó hacia la puesta del sol.

Parada en la caseta exterior de la guardia, mirando a través de la pequeña ventana ovalada, Sue vio que dos jinetes salían huyendo del castillo y sacudió la cabeza mientras acariciaba las bridas que sostenía con firmeza en las manos.

—No te sientas tan mal —dijo una voz burlona a sus espaldas—. Ahora ya tendrás una preocupación menos, y menos trabajo.

Charlotte pasó al lado de Sue y miró por la ventana.

—Todo está saliendo a la perfección.

Sue se dispuso a salir de la caseta.

—Una cosa —la llamó Charlotte, y cuando Sue se detuvo, continuó—: Si te vuelvo a encontrar en la cocina, calentándote ante el fuego, haré que te arranquen la piel a tiras.


	44. Capitulo 42

CAPITULO 42

Edward no podía quitarse a Isabella de la mente. Tras la corteza de cada árbol se escondía su sonrisa; el azul del cielo no era sino un centelleo en sus ojos; la luz de la luna palidecía ante el brillo de su mirada. Era tanto lo que deseaba verla que había regresado con dos días de antelación. Había dejado a sus exhaustos hombres, incapaces ya de seguir su ritmo, en un campamento improvisado en alguna parte lejana. Sólo McCarty había cabalgado con él.

Al aproximarse a las altas puertas del Castillo Oscuro, la imagen de Isabella le prometía calor en medio del frío de la noche. De pronto, sintió un escalofrío. Sólo algunos pocos soldados vigilaban los terraplenes de los muros. Edward espoleó su caballo, galopando en el cansado animal hasta el castillo. Cuando desmontó, uno de los guardias corrió hacia él.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó Edward, reprimiendo un presentimiento funesto.

—Se trata de la señora —contestó el caballero—. Se ha ido.

Edward arrugó profundamente la frente.

—¿Que se ha ido? —preguntó McCarty, desmontando al lado de Edward.

—Así es —replicó el guardia—. No está en el castillo.

—¿Y cuánto hace que la echáis de menos? —inquirió Edward en un tono sosegado, que ocultaba los latidos de su corazón.

El hombre movió los pies con nerviosismo.

—¡Contéstame, maldita sea! —gruñó Edward.

—Se fugó ayer por la tarde —confesó el caballero.

Edward se encaramó de nuevo a su montura.

—¡Y ayudó a que un prisionero escapara, señor!

Edward se quedó en el sitio, tenso como un resorte. Los nudillos de sus manos se volvieron blancos cuando agarró las riendas del caballo. Volvió sus ojos negros hacia McCarty y le ordenó:

—Encuéntrala.

Las manos de Sue estrujaban el delantal. Estaba en pie delante de Edward, que miraba distraídamente por la ventana hacia la oscuridad, con las manos recogidas a sus espaldas.

—¿Cómo sucedió todo esto?

Su voz la sobresaltó.

—¿Cómo dice, señor? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

—No juegues conmigo, Sue —murmuró Edward—. Sé que vosotras dos os habíais hecho muy amigas. Quiero saber qué te dijo antes de irse.

Sue vaciló. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

—Estaba muy trastornada, señor.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, pero dijo que os odiaba y que prefería morir antes de volver a veros, mi señor.

Edward no se movió. Su cuerpo parecía de hielo.

—A Francia, señor. Creo que se fue a su hogar en Francia —añadió Sue. No quería decir las próximas palabras, pero la promesa que le habían hecho sobre las mazmorras la indujo a añadir—: Allí donde está su verdadero amor, el conde Dumas.

Edward volvió su cara hacia ella, y por primera vez Sue vio la agonía que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Cuando habló, su voz sonaba suave y cortada.

—¿Cómo descubrió lo de su hermano?

—No lo sé, señor —respondió Sue.

Él se irguió en toda su estatura, sobresaliendo por encima de la rechoncha sirvienta, y luego pasó junto a ella y abandonó la habitación, dejando a Sue en medio de la soledad y los remordimientos.

Todo el cuerpo de Sue se sacudió con temblores de terror. Debajo de su miedo se escondía el desconsuelo. «¿Qué les estoy haciendo?», se preguntó por enésima vez. Luego intentó engañarse, darse consuelo: «Eran enemigos. De ninguna manera podían seguir viviendo juntos, y las mazmorras son un lugar muy frío».

Isabella y James cabalgaron sin dormir y sin probar bocado, y cuando al segundo día se detuvieron para descansar un rato, Isabella se sintió entumecida y débil. No oía los rugidos de su estómago. Ni siquiera sentía el cansancio de su cuerpo tras incontables horas de duro cabalgar.

James y ella apenas habían intercambiado dos palabras durante el viaje. El Ángel de la Muerte se preguntó incluso si su hermano sabía hacia dónde iba. Isabella lo contempló, con una mezcla de cariño y repulsión.

Aún llevaba con él la suciedad de las mazmorras. Iba impregnado de orina y de sudor, y la joven se preguntó por qué no se había bañado en el arroyo por el que habían pasado la víspera, pero enseguida la imagen del arroyo le trajo tiernos recuerdos del glorioso cuerpo desnudo de Edward, brillando a la luz de la luna al saltar del acantilado.

Sus pechos se pusieron rígidos y las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. Lo echaba de menos, y se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan débil. ¡Él la había mentido! Isabella cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportar el tormento que su imagen representaba para su corazón.

El amor hacía que le doliese el corazón, pero también le dolía el alma. Le había dicho a Edward que se quedaría en el Castillo Oscuro, y al decidirse a acompañar a James había renunciado a su honor. Luchó contra el impulso de regresar al Castillo Oscuro y mantener su palabra, pero cuando lo vio sentado en el suelo, murmurando cosas incoherentes, se dio cuenta de que su hermano la necesitaba.

Isabella dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo. Su honor estaba en juego. Si no regresaba, ¿cómo podía seguir considerándose a sí misma un caballero? Todas las horas de su vida tenía que vivirlas de acuerdo con los códigos de la caballería, y ahora estaba destruyendo los mismos fundamentos sobre los cuales se habían construido dichos códigos.

—Isabella.

Se sobresaltó y miró a su hermano.

—Tenemos que conseguir algo de comer —anunció finalmente—. Y nuevos caballos. Éstos están demasiado cansados —añadió al notar que Isabella esquivaba su mirada y asentía con la cabeza—. ¿Estás enferma? —le preguntó.

Isabella miró hacia el camino que habían recorrido, hacia el Castillo Oscuro.

—No —murmuró.

Después de un momento, James la tomó de la mano, la ayudó a levantarse y la condujo hasta los matorrales donde habían amarrado los caballos.

Edward entró galopando a la aldea con un pelotón de soldados. Desmontó antes de que el animal se detuviera por completo y caminó hacia los establos, donde un hombre vigilaba delante de la puerta de madera.

—¿Estás seguro de que era ella? —preguntó.

—Así es —contestó el hombre, ya viejo, mientras se rascaba el pecho—. Tomó un pedazo de pan y dos caballos, y se fue por ese camino —dijo señalando con el brazo hacia el sur.

Edward estudió la cara macilenta del hombre y sus agudos ojos distinguieron la ligera protuberancia granate de un hematoma que tenía debajo de los párpados arrugados.

—Trataste de detenerla, ¿no es cierto?

El campesino bajó los ojos.

—Sí…

—Te advertí que debías apartarte de su camino. ¿Estaba herida?

—No, señor.

—Bien.

Edward se volvió y regresó a su caballo. Se montó de nuevo y miró en la dirección que le había indicado el anciano. Era una zona muy extensa, en la que confluían muchos caminos, pero él la encontraría. No permitiría que escapara sin darle explicaciones.

Miró a uno de los hombres de su pelotón.

—Galopa hasta el Castillo Oscuro y dile a la Jauría de los Lobos que los necesitamos aquí tan pronto como sea posible.

—Sí, señor —contestó el hombre, y dio la vuelta a su caballo.

Si alguien podía seguirle las huellas, nadie mejor que sus viejos amigos.

La Jauría de los Lobos llegó al día siguiente, cuando ya estaba oscureciendo. Edward se paseaba delante de la puerta del establo como un león enjaulado.

Noche desmontó, seguido por Gris. Se aproximaron a Edward y él se detuvo de inmediato, con las manos sobre las caderas.

—¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

Una brisa ligera acarició la capa de Noche, pero ninguno de los dos hombres contestó.

Edward gruñó, pasándose una mano por su pelo negro, y comenzó a pasearse de nuevo. Estaba tenso, febril, decidido. No había comido durante todo el día y no había dormido la noche anterior.

—Necesito que me ayudéis —les dijo a sus dos amigos.

—¿Fue aquí donde la vieron por última vez? —preguntó Gris.

—Ayer —asintió Edward.

Noche miró el suelo, estudiando las huellas impresas en el barro de la calle.

—Un día es mucho tiempo —dijo—. Muchas huellas han cubierto las suyas, y ha soplado mucho viento sobre todas.

—No me interesan tus lecciones —anotó Edward con furia—. Encuéntrala.

—Comenzaremos por aquí —replicó Gris.

Los dos hombres de la Jauría de los Lobos se alejaron hacia sus caballos.

Edward alzó una mano y la colocó sobre los hombros de Gris, quien giró sobre sí mismo y vio la desesperación que había en los ojos del Príncipe.

—Te ruego que la encuentres.

—Haremos todo lo posible, hermano —respondió Gris—. Mi honor también está en juego.

Cuando se montó al caballo, se echó atrás la capucha. La suya era, desde luego, la cara de un lobo.

Isabella tiritó de frío y se envolvió con sus brazos para calentarse. James había hecho galopar a los caballos durante dos días consecutivos, y ahora estaba acurrucado debajo de un olmo, cerca de un arroyo de aguas apacibles. Isabella lo miró con ojos preocupados. Él se había negado a encender una hoguera, a pesar de que hacía tanto frío que el aliento se congelaba en el aire.

James estaba sobre una pequeña colina. Detrás de sus oscuros contornos se veían las estrellas temblorosas. Durante todo el día había seguido murmurando, hablando consigo mismo, con los ojos perdidos, y sólo había consentido detener la marcha cuando Isabella le dijo que estaba demasiado cansada para continuar.

Ella tiritó de nuevo y lo miró. Ahora parecía normal, pero su razón le indicaba que algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal. Isabella se sentó en el suelo, dobló las rodillas y las abrazó. Si no encendían una hoguera, morirían congelados.

De repente oyó un ruido. Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos escrutaron la oscuridad. Nada. Ningún movimiento. Ningún sonido. Se volvió hacia James. Él no se había movido. «Es posible que se trate de mis nervios», pensó. Procuró relajarse, echando los hombros hacia delante y hacia atrás. James se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella. Su mirada era dura, y exhibía una extraña sonrisa. Cuando se aproximó, sus pasos resonaron firmes sobre la tierra.

Isabella se puso de pie cuando él se detuvo a su lado.

—Hay algunas cosas que me preocupan, hermana —le dijo.

Isabella captó la sequedad de su tono y no contestó.

—Encuentro extraño que no estuvieras en las mazmorras, como yo— continuó elucubrando.

Isabella miró sus ojos encendidos por el hambre y el cansancio, su cara demacrada, su barbilla tiesa. Temía decir algo que pudiera inflamar aún más su rabia.

De pronto, él levantó una mano y acarició con ella el suave terciopelo de su falda.

—A ningún prisionero se le dan ropas tan finas.

Isabella se apartó instintivamente, retirando la falda de sus manos. Él apretó los dientes, y pareció masticar cada palabra.

—Dormiste con él, ¿no es cierto?

Su afirmación la impresionó hasta el punto de obligarla a alejarse de él.

—Ella me dijo que lo hiciste, pero yo no la creí. Es ahora cuando todo empieza a cuadrar, a tener sentido. ¿Por qué estás vestida así? ¿Por qué no estabas en las mazmorras? —insistió al acercársele—. ¿Por qué no querías escapar conmigo?

—Le di mi palabra —gritó Isabella.

—Ella te acusó de ser una mujerzuela francesa.

Isabella se alejó de James un paso más y recostó su espalda contra un árbol. El miedo, el miedo a aquello en que se había convertido, se elevó de nuevo en su mente. La mujerzuela de Edward. Él la había llamado así durante la primera noche que pasaron juntos, y ahora sus palabras sonaban verdaderas.

—¿Quién me acusó de ser su mujerzuela?

—Su prostituta, aquella de pelo negro —contestó James con amargura—. Ella tiene que saberlo.

Días de agonía y noches de soledad se irguieron delante de ella.

—Oh, James… —suspiró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Yo pensé que me amaba.

—¿Pensaste que te amaba? —preguntó escupiendo las palabras como si fueran veneno—. ¿Y te entregaste a él de manera voluntaria?

La culpa y el remordimiento la atenazaban, por lo que le dio la espalda a su hermano.

—Sí —murmuró.

—Entonces es cierto que eres una traidora.

Había una calma en su voz que asustó a Isabella, y cuando se volvió para mirarlo de frente, oyó el silbido silencioso de una espada que salía de su vaina. Isabella lo miró con incredulidad, incapaz de moverse cuando su hermano apretó la punta del arma contra su cuello.

—¡Mereces la muerte! —masculló.

Uno de los caballos relinchó nerviosamente, y todo el bosque pareció adquirir vida al mismo tiempo.

James retiró el brazo para darle la estocada mortal, pero ella se echó a un lado y la espada se estrelló contra la corteza del olmo.

Algo parecido a una poderosa rama la agarró de los brazos. Las sombras cayeron sobre su cabeza, como si estuvieran vivas. James desapareció de su vista, como si un mar de oscuridad se lo hubiera tragado.

Una mano había cubierto su boca, impidiendo que emitiera cualquier sonido.

Reaccionó y levantó con fuerza la rodilla, pillando a su captor desprevenido. Oyó un aullido y, después, comprobó que le habían soltado la boca y los brazos. Buscó a James en el bosque. No lo encontraba. Oscuras sombras parecían bailar ante el reflejo de las estrellas en el agua del arroyo.

Un rostro se irguió delante de ella y, boquiabierta, dio un paso atrás. A la luz endeble de las estrellas vio una cara peluda, con los dientes afilados como colmillos y ojos rojos como los del demonio. Isabella se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

Detrás de ella escuchaba gritos furiosos. Se abalanzó sobre los matorrales del bosque con el corazón latiéndole salvajemente y el viento bramando en sus oídos. Las ramas de los árboles se estrellaban contra su cara y la oscuridad no le permitía ver más allá de sus narices. Se orientaba medio a ciegas, tratando de adivinar lo que tenía por delante, para no caer en alguno de los desniveles del terreno.

Lo que estaba ocurriendo no era real, se dijo, corriendo ya a menor velocidad. No podía ser real. Luego, imponiéndose al redoble enloquecido de su corazón y al bramido de la sangre en sus oídos, un aullido rompió el silencio de la noche. A sus espaldas oyó que unos pasos se acercaban a ella, haciendo crujir los palos y las hojas desparramados por el suelo. Decidió correr de nuevo, volviendo la cabeza a un lado y otro para mirar por encima de sus hombros, pero no podía ver sino oscuridad. Hacia delante, distinguió la sombra del árbol demasiado tarde. Sus pies resbalaron en las hojas y fue a dar contra la corteza, y al levantar la cabeza para continuar la huida, su vestido se enredó en las ramas de unos matorrales.

Él se le echó encima como un demonio, agarrándola de la muñeca con su mano de hierro. Isabella luchó ciegamente contra su terrible poderío, pero él demostró ser demasiado fuerte, ahogando su vana resistencia al agarrarla por la otra muñeca. Ella levantó la vista hacia sus ojos, que estaban tan rojos como el fuego. Con un grito de asombro, tropezó y cayó de espaldas sobre unos arbustos. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y un aullido salió de su garganta.

El hombre que la había capturado no era un hombre ¡Era un animal! La conciencia de tal hecho hizo que reuniera todas sus fuerzas para seguir corriendo, pero la bestia le agarró un brazo, casi mordiéndole la carne con los dedos, y la detuvo.

La hoguera se perfilaba justo detrás de los árboles a los cuales se aproximaban. Las llamas temblorosas proyectaban extrañas sombras sobre el bosque.

El hombre que la había capturado la empujó a través del follaje e Isabella sintió que una rama le cortaba la piel. Sus muchos cortes y arañazos parecieron revivir de pronto y todo el cuerpo le dolió. Estaba exhausta.

Alzó sus ojos hacia la bestia que le agarraba la mano cuando ésta emergió del bosque y fue iluminada por la luz de la hoguera. Su cara estaba cubierta de pieles y su nariz tenía la forma del hocico de un animal salvaje. Era un lobo, comprendió Isabella. ¡Un lobo que caminaba como un hombre! Había oído hablar de tales fábulas, pero nunca las había creído. Trató de soltarse la mano, pero su movimiento sólo consiguió que la mirada del hombre-lobo se volviera hacia ella.

—Tráela —dijo una voz cerca de la hoguera.

El hombre-lobo la empujó hacia el fuego, donde de pronto se encontró rodeada por siete criaturas similares.

Una de ellas colocó su mano encima del hocico y lo levantó. La cara de lobo desapareció e Isabella dio un grito de asombro. Era el hombre con el cual había comido en la mesa de Edward, ¡el que la había seguido aquel día en el castillo! ¡Estaba bien! Entonces comprendió. «¡La Jauría de los Lobos!». Al mismo tiempo, fue consciente de que la habían capturado para devolverla a Edward.

Isabella se alejó rápidamente, pero enseguida fue a estrellarse contra una muralla de carne. No pudo reprimir un suspiro cuando fue obligada a volverse de cara al hombre.

Edward estaba a menos de un palmo de distancia y el fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos, que pasaron de su pelo salvaje a los jirones de su vestido cuando la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Isabella se negó a aceptar la pena que nacía dentro de ella ante su mirada llena de odio, una mirada que después se dirigió a Gris. Los dos hombres se contemplaron en silencio durante un rato largo, y finalmente Edward asintió con un movimiento de sus párpados.

—Lleva al hombre a mi castillo.

Gris inclinó ligeramente su cabeza.

Isabella sintió que la mano de Edward le agarraba un brazo y la apartaba de la hoguera. Sus pasos eran largos y seguros de sí mismos, y ella tenía que esforzarse para seguirlo. Los dedos se enterraban en su carne mientras la arrastraba.

—¿Qué le harás a James? —preguntó Isabella.

—Deberías preocuparte por lo que te haré a ti —contestó Edward secamente.

—¿A mí? —se asombró en voz alta.

Edward se detuvo repentinamente e Isabella tropezó contra su espalda. Ella se alejó y él se volvió hacia su presa.

—Sí, a ti. ¿Pensaste que no te encontraría? ¿Pensaste que existe algún lugar en este mundo a donde yo no iría a buscarte? ¿Creíste que podías escapar a Francia para entregarte en brazos de tu amante, el conde Dumas?

—¡No somos amantes! —declaró Isabella.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —gritó Edward, mirándola con ojos dispuestos a matarla—. No quiero volver a oír tus mentiras.

—¿Mis mentiras? —respondió Isabella con la voz cargada de dolor y de frustración—. ¿Y qué me dices de las tuyas?

Él enderezó los hombros.

—Nunca te he mentido, y sobre todo, ¡nunca te he inducido a creer en falsedades!

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de la joven.

—¿Y qué hay de las mentiras que me dijiste cuando estabas bajo los efectos de los polvos de la verdad? Me dijiste que te parecía bella y me juraste que me amabas.

Edward la miró calmadamente, con una expresión parecida a la quietud que se apodera del aire antes de las tormentas.

—Sí. En esa ocasión te mentí, pero entonces eras mi enemiga. Después, sin embargo, nunca te volví a mentir.

Ella levantó su barbilla temblorosa.

—¡Me dijiste que James estaba muerto!

—El James que conociste está muerto —respondió él.

—¿Y cómo es que conoces tan bien a mi hermano? —replicó ella.

—He visto su mirada, la locura que hay en sus ojos y en sus palabras. Tuve miedo de que pudiera hacer daño incluso a su hermana.

Sus palabras la asombraron, obligándola a callar, pero al mismo tiempo comprendió que Edward tenía razón. James había estado a punto de matarla. Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba.

—Ángel… —dijo Edward al acercársele.

Ella se retiró con un gesto violento. ¡No! Él quería hacerle creer que estaba tratando de protegerla. Otra mentira. Hubiera podido contarle la verdad, lo que habría permitido que ella ayudara a James. Y sin embargo, optó por manipularla. La había usado. Había utilizado sus sentimientos y sus emociones en provecho propio.

Edward le había arrancado el corazón, para decirlo con pocas palabras, y lo había partido por la mitad.

—No me toques —murmuró—. Si entonces éramos enemigos, ahora también lo somos.

Edward dejó caer sus manos.

—Que así sea —dijo.


	45. Capitulo 43

CAPITULO 43

Viajaron durante la noche. Isabella iba sentada delante de Edward, en su caballo de guerra, ladeando la cabeza más y más, a medida que se iba quedando dormida.

Eran enemigos de nuevo. El pensamiento clavó una cuña en el corazón del Príncipe. De alguna manera habían logrado construir un puente sobre el abismo de sus diferencias y de sus lealtades, y habían sido felices. Él había visto cómo brillaban sus ojos cuando lo miraban, cómo sonreían sus labios cuando lo besaban. Ahora, sin embargo, aquel puente, construido sobre el goce y el compañerismo, había caído bajo el peso del orgullo y del honor.

Por primera vez en su vida, la palabra le sonaba hueca: honor. Él había matado por menos. Ahora deseaba no haber oído nunca la dichosa palabra, no haber tomado nunca el juramento de los códigos de caballería… y todo por una mujer.

Apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo se habría enterado? ¿Se había paseado por el castillo y de buenas a primeras había decidido bajar a las mazmorras? Eso era ridículo. Las mazmorras hubieran sido el último lugar que visitase, de modo que alguien le había dicho que su hermano estaba allí. ¿Pero quién?

La pregunta le había rondado en la cabeza durante todo el viaje. Pararon a descansar y Edward vio que Isabella se lavaba la cara en un riachuelo. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sus dedos rozaron un pequeño corte que tenía en la mejilla. Edward sintió el dolor de ella en todo su cuerpo y se acercó a ayudarla, pero se detuvo de pronto. Jamás aceptaría su ayuda. Ella no lo quería a él. Quería al conde Dumas.

Al amanecer llegaron al Castillo Oscuro sin haber intercambiado una palabra entre ellos. Los nacientes rayos de color rojo cubrieron sus espaldas y pintaron las altas y rectangulares torres de la fortaleza de un sangriento tono carmesí.

Escoltó a Isabella hasta su alcoba. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y vio que ella caminaba hasta el centro de la habitación. Alzó los hombros y pensó que iba a dirigirle la palabra, pero no lo hizo, de modo que él tampoco dijo nada, limitándose a mantenerse inmóvil al lado de la puerta.

Se quedó mirando la madera oscura durante un buen rato. Pensó que debía tomar el oro del rescate y enviarla a Francia, donde la esperaba su amante. Sabía que eso era lo que ella quería. Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía entregársela a otro hombre. Prefería que se pudriera en las mazmorras.

Edward salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Isabella despertó de un sueño agitado por un crujido de las tablas del suelo. Se incorporó en la cama rápidamente, abriendo bien los ojos, y buscó de inmediato su espada.

Una mano le tapó la boca.

—Silencio —murmuró una voz.

Los ojos de Isabella subieron por el brazo, llegaron a los hombros y luego a la cara. Revin estaba sentado encima de su cama con una bandeja de frutas en el regazo.

Un miedo irracional la asaltó. Mil preguntas parecían arremolinarse en su mente, pero no podía formularlas. Revin le retiró la mano de la boca y le dijo:

—Puede que no tengas mucho tiempo. Corre el rumor de que te mandará de regreso a Francia.

Isabella se sintió desconcertada. «Francia», repetía su mente una y otra vez.

Revin puso un pequeño frasco en sus manos.

—No puedo acercarme lo suficiente al Príncipe. Es necesario que tú lo hagas.

Los ojos de Isabella miraron el frío cilindro que descansaba en sus manos y el líquido claro que tenía dentro.

—Derrámalo en su comida o échalo en su jarra de cerveza. Estará muerto después del primer sorbo.

Un escalofrío le subió por la columna vertebral. El puño de Isabella se cerró alrededor del frasco, y de repente su mano comenzó a temblar.

Revin se levantó y colocó la bandeja encima de la mesa.

—No aplaces el asunto. Puede que no estés aquí mañana.

Isabella no podía apartar sus ojos del frasco de la muerte. Nunca había matado a un hombre desarmado, sin que pudiera defenderse. No le parecía… correcto.

—No puedo —murmuró.

Los ojos de Revin giraron hacia ella, no sin antes fruncir el ceño. Un sentimiento de culpa cayó sobre Isabella y de inmediato protestó:

—Él no vendrá a verme, y no creo que quiera comer conmigo.

Revin se encogió de hombros.

—Hazlo cambiar de parecer. Al fin y al cabo eres mujer.

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta y sintió que la rabia se le subía, incontenible, a la cabeza.

—Soy un caballero.

—Entonces encuentra una espada y atraviésalo con ella. Obtendremos el mismo resultado —dijo secamente, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Isabella miró el frasco que tenía en la mano. En él sólo había una muy pequeña cantidad de líquido. Que una cantidad así de pequeña pudiera matar a un hombre como Edward le parecía inconcebible.

Levantó su mirada hacia la puerta. Los ojos oscuros de Revin parecían blancos a la luz del candelabro.

—Recuerda que tienes deberes para con tu rey y tu reino. En una guerra, todo lo demás es insignificante —le dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

La mirada de Isabella cayó sobre sus puños cerrados. Por su rey y por su reino debía matar a Edward. Debía envenenarlo.

La idea de que el cuerpo vibrante de Edward se revolcara sobre las frías piedras del suelo, agonizante, atormentaba sus pensamientos. De repente, sintió vértigo y casi dejó caer el frasco, que de inmediato se llevó al pecho

«Edward me utilizó», se dijo. «Me ocultó la verdad. Me mintió. Me protegió como si yo fuera una mujer indefensa e incapaz de tomar mis propias decisiones. Le odio».

Donde antes tuvo el corazón, ahora sentía un doloroso vacío.

«Debe morir por lo que me ha hecho», pensó.

Se acercó al alféizar de la ventana y vio que el sol ya despuntaba en el horizonte. Una ráfaga de viento frío la hizo tiritar un poco, pero no podía darle la espalda al nuevo día, lleno de dolorosas obligaciones. El viento se metía entre los pliegues de su camisón de seda azul, apartando la tela de su cuerpo y acariciándole la piel desnuda. Isabella tembló ante los besos de la brisa helada.

—No te arrimes a la ventana.

Su voz la sobresaltó, pero no se movió de su sitio. «¿Cuánto hace que me está mirando desde el umbral de la puerta?», se preguntó.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? —dijo Isabella sin apartar la vista del amanecer.

—Con los demás prisioneros.

—¿Y por qué no estoy yo también allí?

El silencio se interpuso entre ellos como un muro de piedra, una pared levantada sobre la terquedad y el orgullo.

Otra ráfaga de brisa envolvió a Isabella, levantando las puntas de su pelo para luego dejarlas descansar encima de los hombros.

—Te dije que no te arrimaras a la ventana.

Isabella levantó el mentón, dirigiéndolo de manera desafiante hacia la ventana, hacia el reino luminoso del sol. Quería mirarlo, ver su reacción ante el desafío, pero no confiaba en sus propios sentimientos. No se sentía fuerte en lo referente a Edward. Tenía miedo de que su victoria se convirtiera en derrota y que su cuerpo la traicionara y deseara ser tocado.

De pronto, fue empujada de espaldas contra la pared. La mano de Edward la agarró por el cuello. Sus ojos sorprendidos se encontraron con los ojos furiosos del Príncipe.

—¿Por qué me desafías? ¿Acaso no sabes que en cualquier momento podría retorcerte el pescuezo?

Ella comprendió que había una manera de salir de su agonía interior, una salida que hasta el momento no había tomado en consideración, que no había tenido el coraje de usar. La cara de Isabella se suavizó y sus líneas desafiantes se transformaron en un paisaje de atormentado dolor.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? ¿Por qué no me retuerces el pescuezo?

Isabella vio que el terror desplazaba a la rabia que había en sus ojos, aquellos ojos que miraban cada curva de su cara, cada sombra de sus mejillas. Sabía que necesitaba provocarlo de nuevo para que la matara, pero de su boca seca ahora no podían salir palabras.

De repente, los labios de Edward se inclinaron hacia los de ella, que abrió la boca ante el brutal y sensual asalto. La lengua penetró en su boca e Isabella sintió que su pasión interior se ahogaba en lágrimas. Se dijo que lo odiaba y sus manos le empujaron en el pecho. Pero cuando las manos de él tocaron su rostro, moviéndose en suaves caricias sobre sus mejillas y sobre su pelo, sintió que su resolución se debilitaba, y cuando abrió la boca para recibir sus besos, supo que su derrota era completa. No lo odiaba, lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que prefería morir antes que separarse de él. Ante la falta de palabras, un suspiro salió de su garganta.

Sintió que él se alejaba un poco, pero a causa de las lágrimas no pudo abrir los ojos. Sentía aún su aliento en los labios. Estaba segura de que la engañaría, la utilizaría de nuevo. De que le diría que era bella. Sabía todas esas cosas y, sin embargo, no le importaban. Quería sentir aquellas manos cálidas sobre su piel, quería sentir sus besos. Quería engañarse, pensar que era bella y, sobre todo, que él la amaba.

De pronto notó que él se retiraba. La brisa fría envolvió de nuevo su cuerpo tembloroso.

Abrió por fin los ojos, aún llenos de lágrimas, y vio que estaba a su lado, cerrando los postigos de la ventana para impedir que entrara el frío. No obstante, aunque dejó de soplar el aire, su cuerpo siguió temblando.

Cuando él se volvió, en su cara ya no había el menor rastro de emoción. Sus ojos negros la miraban con calculada frialdad. Las rodillas de Isabella temblaron y supo de inmediato que no podría aguantar el peso de su mirada mucho tiempo más. Se recostó pesadamente contra la pared, y en silencio le imploró que se fuera.

—Prepárate para cenar —le ordenó, y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Y no vuelvas a abrir la ventana.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él e Isabella se dejó deslizar por la pared hasta el suelo, y enterró la cabeza entre los brazos. Su pelo la cubría como una manta.

El frasco que había guardado entre su camisón se le clavaba en la piel, apuñalándola como una silenciosa acusación.

«Todo sea por el rey de Francia».

Durante largo tiempo, Edward miró la puerta sin verla realmente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la escena que esperaba encontrar en el interior. Una fiesta digna de un rey: montañas de pan, tortas de carne, lampreas, tartas de pera y carnes de distintas clases: de venado, de buey, de pollo, de ganso, lo mejor que podía preparar Sue.

Isabella comería hasta que su estómago estuviera lleno. Se llevaría la comida a la boca con sus delicadas manos. Él se uniría a ella, y los dos disfrutarían las delicias de la mesa. Su mente ya había tomado una decisión: si era cierto que ella amaba a otro hombre y no estaba contenta en el Castillo Oscuro, le permitiría irse.

Edward abrió la puerta.

La comida se apilaba encima de las mesas, tal como él había imaginado; su olor flotaba en el festivo ambiente. Pero Isabella no estaba allí. Frunció el ceño y la buscó por todo el salón. Volvió a su alcoba y la encontró sentada en el suelo, cerca de la ventana, con la frente arrugada y la cabeza inclinada sobre las rodillas.

Dio un paso hacia ella. Isabella levantó la cabeza y Edward vio la tristeza que destilaban sus melancólicos ojos azules. Su corazón se aceleró. Sus ojos habían sido en otro tiempo tan brillantes, tan llenos de vida, pero ahora se notaba que no resistían verlo cerca. Sus besos la habían hecho sollozar. Ella hubiera preferido ser besada por Dumas, pensó.

La ira se apoderó de él al imaginarse un hombre joven, alto, bien parecido, que abrazaba a Isabella. Edward le dio la espalda y apretó los puños. Llamó a varios de sus sirvientes y les ordenó que llevaran la mesa a la habitación de Isabella, y cuando ellos cumplieron su orden, los despachó, se acercó a la mesa y se quedó mirando las delicias que había sobre ella.

—Deberías comer algo —le dijo.

Durante un buen rato no oyó absolutamente nada, y luego, cuando ya se preparaba para levantarla a la fuerza, vio que se incorporaba.

—¿Qué debo comer? —preguntó. Sus palabras eran tan indiferentes como sus ojos sin brillo.

Edward la miró con detenimiento. Quería saber si estaba siendo sarcástica, pero se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera lo miraba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la mesa. Edward estudió su perfil; la delicadeza de su pelo, agudizada por la luz fría del sol de la mañana; su piel sedosa; sus pestañas, tan largas como plumas de ganso, y sus labios sensuales.

—A lo mejor te gustaría probar el pan —le dijo, y cogió un pedazo para ofrecérselo.

Isabella lo tomó sin mirarlo. Edward vio que lo colocaba en su boca y comenzaba a mascarlo distraída, casi ausente. Se alejó de ella, incapaz de contemplar su tristeza y sufrir la puñalada de su frialdad.

—¿Y tú no vas a comer? —preguntó ella.

Sus palabras lo hicieron volverse para ver aquellos ojos azules que penetraban en sus pensamientos y hurgaban dentro de su alma. Sintió que el pecho le dolía.

«Utiliza la mirada como los niños utilizan sus lágrimas», pensó.

Isabella alzó un pedazo de pan y se lo ofreció.

Edward achicó los ojos.

—No, gracias, Ángel —contestó con frialdad.

Lentamente, ella bajó la mano y un gesto resignado cubrió su cara. Edward se negó a enternecerse ante su semblante dolido y la miró con los ojos cargados de rabia. Ella no significaba nada para él, se dijo, mientras su cuerpo se derretía de deseo. Había hecho todo lo posible por engañarse, pero al ver el erótico brillo de su piel, no pudo dejar de reconocerlo finalmente.

Isabella se arrimó a la mesa, levantó la jarra y la llenó de cerveza. Oía sus suaves pisadas y sabía que se había alejado de ella. Notó la presión del frasco de veneno entre el dobladillo de su cintura. La imagen de Edward muerto llenó su mente, y su mano comenzó a temblar. Miró por encima del hombro y vio que Edward le daba la espalda y contemplaba distraídamente el tapiz. Cogió disimuladamente el frasco y le quitó el corcho.

El líquido llegó hasta el borde del recipiente cuando lo sostuvo encima de la jarra de cerveza. Se mantuvo en esa misma posición durante un tiempo indefinido, con la cabeza inclinada, pero antes de que cayera la primera gota retiró la mano, le puso el tapón al frasco y lo volvió a esconder.

No podía hacerlo. «Que Dios me ayude, pero no soy capaz de hacerle daño, ni siquiera por mi reino», se dijo. Isabella suspiró, pensando en que de todas maneras él no se hubiera dejado envenenar tan fácilmente.

La mujer cogió la jarra de cerveza y se aproximó, y cuando vio que él la miraba con aquellos ojos negros se sintió desamparada. Eran unos ojos acusadores y desconfiados.

—¿Cerveza? —le preguntó.

Sus ojos se achicaron ligeramente y ella sintió que le miraba todo el cuerpo. Y fue entonces cuando aceptó la jarra, se la llevó a los labios y… ¡y se bebió hasta el último sorbo!

La cara de Isabella palideció y se tambaleó, asombrada, «¡Lo hubiera podido matar!». El pensamiento la revolvió el estómago, y durante varios segundos tuvo dificultades para respirar.

Edward se irguió cuan alto era, y ella se sintió más impresionada que nunca.

—Tengo algo que contarte —le dijo Edward en un tono extrañamente sosegado y dulce—. Creo que te hará muy feliz.

Isabella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

—Te llevaré de regreso a Francia —le dijo.

Se quedó sin habla. La sorpresa se reflejó en sus ojos, más abiertos que nunca, y en sus hombros, más caídos que nunca.

—Te llevaré de regreso a los brazos de tu prometido —concluyó Edward.

Su voz era fría y desprovista de sentimiento alguno. Se clavó como un cuchillo en el corazón de Isabella y le arrancó todas sus esperanzas. Al mirar sus ojos negros se preguntó cómo había sido posible que se dejara engañar por él de aquella manera. Incapaz de resistir su mirada de ira y de desprecio, Isabella bajó la suya, aunque no sin notar que él se volvía para encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Isabella se atrevió a lanzar una ojeada final a sus anchos hombros, al comprender que estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Estaba paralizada, como si en lugar de la espalda de Edward mirase el vacío. La iba a llevar de regreso a Francia… Edward no la amaba… Igual que su padre…

«Edward nunca me ha amado», se dijo. «Como mucho, sólo me ha deseado…».

Sintió que una especie de bilis le subía por la garganta. Nunca había sido amada. Su pecho se cerró, como si todo el aire hubiera sido succionado de sus pulmones.

Las noches que habían pasado juntos fueron maravillosas. Ella había sido muy feliz entre sus brazos. Pero el recuerdo que tenía de aquellas noches de amor y de pasión desbordada tenía ahora una mancha indeleble. Todo había sido una mentira. Él la había usado. La había humillado. Y lo peor era que, aunque quisiera hacerle daño, aunque quisiera transmitirle al menos una parte de la agonía que él le había infligido, sabía que no podía matarlo.

Isabella volvió a sacar el frasco que había guardado entre los pliegues del dobladillo de su cintura, lo miró durante un tiempo largo y luego lo arrojó por la ventana.


	46. Capitulo 44

CAPITULO 44

Saber que Isabella estaba en su castillo era para él una agonía, y además una agonía muy dolorosa. Una vez que comprobó que se encontraba a salvo, la furia que había experimentado cuando le dijeron que había huido se desvaneció por completo, dejándolo con un sentimiento de alivio tan grande que a punto estuvo de llorar. Pero ahora, sentado solo detrás de la larga mesa, en el salón donde usualmente llevaba las cuentas de las cosechas, sintió que su estado de ánimo decaía. Miraba distraído la pintura que representaba un lobo colgada encima de la puerta. Si hubiera sido de la verdadera estirpe salvaje de la Jauría de los Lobos, hace tiempo que le hubiera cortado el pescuezo a la endemoniada mujer. De haber sido así, todo le hubiera resultado más fácil.

Pero ahora… El recuerdo de aquel cuello perfecto y blanco, de aquellas mejillas tan tersas y de aquel mentón tan hermoso y a la vez terco, lo perseguía por todas partes. Nunca sería capaz de lastimarla y, sin embargo, ya la había lastimado. La había mantenido a la fuerza lejos del hombre que amaba.

Dejó caer la cabeza. Sólo quería que ella fuera feliz, aunque no lo hubiera logrado hasta el momento. Tenía que dejarla ir.

Edward levantó sus ojos cansados y vio que Gris caminaba hacia él. Había dejado sus pieles en alguna parte y llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros y una túnica blanca de algodón. El Príncipe apartó la mirada de su amigo, sin darse cuenta siquiera del cambio de ropa.

—¿Has tenido noticias del conde Dumas desde que le devolvimos a su mensajero? —preguntó Edward.

Gris entornó los ojos y se sentó en una esquina de la mesa, negando con la cabeza.

—Nada.

Edward se recostó en su asiento.

—Edward —dijo Gris con aplomo—, te conozco desde hace muchos años, y durante todo ese tiempo nunca me has ocultado nada. Te lo pregunto, por lo tanto, de hermano a hermano: ¿qué significa para ti esa mujer, ese Ángel de la Muerte?

Edward lo miró con cierta dureza. Se preguntó por qué le hacía preguntas tan difíciles de contestar, por qué insistía en meterse en sus asuntos personales. Usualmente, la Jauría de los Lobos lo sabía todo y preguntaba pocas cosas. Su mente dio vueltas a la pregunta de Gris. Evocó la imagen de Isabella, vio su gesto obstinado y los maravillosos ojos brillantes, cargados de furia.

—Eso ya no importa —murmuró.

—¿Qué es lo que no importa? —preguntó Gris mientras, lentamente, aparecía una sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Lo que sientes? Si verdaderamente crees que no importa, estás más ciego que el mendigo aquel que pide limosna en las puertas de tu castillo.

—El honor me obliga a devolverla a Francia.

—El honor… —dijo Gris, haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano—. Tu gran solución para todo. Déjame decirte algo importante: el honor no significa nada en asuntos del corazón.

—Este no es un asunto del corazón —replicó Edward.

—¿Todavía lo niegas? Entonces olvídate de ella —se atrevió a decir Gris—. Arrójala a las mazmorras y no pienses más y se acabó el problema.

Edward gruñó. Como si fuera tan fácil. Como si pudiera olvidar sin más sus ojos como zafiros, las curvas de sus labios y de sus caderas, el suave tacto de sus manos.

—No puedes devolverla a Francia, Edward. Ya no hay sitio para ella allí.

—Cualquier hueco que encuentre me parece preferible al que tendrá aquí.

—Entonces, quizás, lo mejor es que hagas lo que no pudo hacer James.

—No me hables con palabras misteriosas, Gris. No estoy para adivinanzas

—Su hermano estaba a punto de matarla cuando nosotros llegamos.

La indignación se apoderó de Edward, haciéndolo incorporarse de inmediato.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Su espada estaba en su garganta —asintió Gris—. De eso estoy seguro.

Edward rodeó la mesa a tanta velocidad que la corriente de aire que produjeron sus movimientos levantó las hojas de papel que había sobre la superficie y las mandó al suelo.

—Lo voy a matar —juró.

Gris se incorporó, lo agarró del hombro y lo detuvo.

—¿Y crees que con matarlo arreglas tus problemas?

Edward lo miró con furia, quitándole la mano de su hombro, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando pareció cambiar de opinión. Finalmente, giró sobre sí mismo y empezó a pasearse por la habitación con las manos a la espalda.

—Estás enamorado de la arpía, Edward. Admítelo. Cuando lo reconozcas las cosas serán mucho más fáciles.

—Ella me abandonó. Nunca admitiré que estoy enamorado.

—Te abandonó por su familia. Tú harías lo mismo por nosotros.

Edward le devolvió una oscura mirada.

—Su hermano es peligroso. ¡Yo estaba tratando de protegerla!

—Ella es todo un caballero. Un feroz guerrero. No necesita protección.

—¡Por la sangre de Cristo! —explotó Edward—. ¡Es también una mujer!

—Has conquistado a la mujer —contestó Gris muy suavemente—, pero aún te falta conquistar al caballero.

—No he conquistado a la mujer —murmuró Edward—. Ella ama a otro.

—¿Entonces por qué escribió esta carta? —preguntó Gris mientras dejaba un pergamino encima de la mesa.

Edward lo miró durante largo rato antes de recogerlo.

—Hice que uno de tus hombres la tradujera —dijo Gris encogiéndose de hombros—. Ella iba a quedarse.

Edward frunció el ceño al mirar el pergamino. Era verdad. Había comenzado su carta a Dumas anunciándole que se quedaría en Inglaterra al lado de Edward. Pero si esto era así, ¿cómo era posible que aún amara al conde? Algo no cuadraba. Algo no tenía sentido.

Sue se puso contenta al saber que Isabella, finalmente, iba a bajar a comer. Habían corrido muchos rumores. Algunos decían que el Príncipe la había matado y que mantenía su cadáver encerrado en su habitación; mientras que otros sostenían que no, que lo que estaba haciendo era prohibirle que comiera para sonsacarle la verdad.

Sue la esperaba ansiosamente, cerca de las mesas, cuando la vio. Dio un paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo al comprobar que a Isabella la escoltaban dos guardias, uno delante y otro detrás. Estaba blanca como un fantasma, como si le hubieran succionado la vida. Fue conducida hasta la mesa de los soldados, frente a McCarty.

Sue la observó durante la comida. Tenía los ojos agachados y se sentaba silenciosamente en su puesto, sin comer. Cuando la sirvienta dirigió la mirada a Edward, se dio cuenta de que él tampoco probaba la comida y de que estaba tan silencioso y taciturno como ella. En su rostro duro y habitualmente desprovisto de emociones, Sue vio reflejados el dolor y la angustia. No le engañaba su mueca burlona.

«¿Qué he hecho?», se preguntó Sue en silencio.

Fue en ese momento cuando vio que Gris se aproximaba a ella. Al principio, Sue estaba segura de que simplemente pasaría a su lado, pero cuando sus pasos se acercaron cada vez más, supo que se dirigía hacia ella, que ahora estaba pesadamente recostada en su asiento. Gris, en efecto, se detuvo delante de Sue.

Cuando las conversaciones cesaron y se hizo un silencio absoluto, los ojos agudos de Gris se pasearon por las caras de los campesinos que estaban a su alrededor y luego miraron a Sue.

—El señor Cullen quiere verte

Sue se estremeció, lanzando una mirada furtiva hacia Edward, que la observaba con aquellos penetrantes ojos negros que parecían clavarse en su interior para llegar a las más recónditas profundidades de su mente.

Él lo sabía. Estaba segura de que lo sabía.

—Después de la comida, en el salón de los juicios —concluyó Gris antes de tomar asiento.

Sue supo que la sentencia había sido dictada, y que su única defensa posible era esperar su misericordia.

Aquella misma tarde, Sue dejó a un lado su miedo y, después de algunas dudas, abrió la puerta.

—¿Señor? —llamó.

El salón estaba envuelto en un extraño brillo rojo producido por el sol del atardecer, que se colaba por las altas ventanas. Sue se asombró, ya que el sillón del juicio, donde Edward estaba sentado, parecía despedir fuego.

Sue dio un paso hacia delante, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Señor —dijo, y ante su terrible mirada sintió ganas de salir corriendo—. Yo… yo tengo que confesaros algo.

El silencio resonó en sus oídos tanto como el eco de su voz, hasta que se vio forzada a hablar para aquietar su feroz angustia.

—Os mentí, señor.

Él no se movió, ni habló, y Sue se preguntó si la había oído. Se acercó aún más.

—Pero tuve que hacerlo, señor. Ella me estaba amenazando y yo no estaba segura de que…

—¡Déjate de rodeos, mujer, y di lo que tienes que decir!

Su voz resonó en el salón como el redoble de un tambor.

—La señora Isabella no iba a volver con su amante a Francia. Para ser honesta, señor, nunca me habló de su amante.

Edward permaneció absolutamente quieto; Sue ni siquiera podía ver si estaba respirando. Sintió pánico.

—Os ruego que entendáis por qué lo hice, señor. Mi intención nunca fue heriros, y yo nunca le lastimaría un pelo a la adorable cabeza de la señora Isabella. Dejadme deciros que, cualquiera que sea el precio que yo tenga que pagar, he de confesar… Desde el principio supe que no podía separaros. Uno y otro os pertenecéis, señor.

Las manos de Sue retorcían el delantal que llevaba puesto. Edward seguía en silencio, y la pobre mujer se vio forzada a continuar su relato.

—Y fui yo la que le dio la daga a la señora. El pan era tan duro como una piedra y ella estaba muy débil y muy enferma. Nunca pensé que utilizaría el arma para escapar… Pero esa bruja lo averiguó de alguna manera y me dijo que me mandaría a las mazmorras si…

—¿Fuiste tú quien le habló de la prisión de su hermano?

La voz de Edward la impresionó tanto que no pudo hablar, y cuando se dio cuenta de que no encontraba las palabras para responder a su pregunta, él se levantó despacio de su sillón. La luz del sol se derramó sobre su pelo y sobre sus hombros. Su cara aún estaba en la sombra, pero Sue vio los curtidos músculos de sus tensos brazos. La furia parecía irradiar de su cuerpo y la mujer pensó que la iba a matar. Cayó de rodillas.

—Por favor, señor —le imploró—. No quise hacerle daño a nadie.

—No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, mujer. ¿Fuiste tú quien le habló de su hermano?

—Yo no le dije nada de eso, señor —contestó Sue temblando—. Yo sólo traje los caballos. Ella me obligó. Me dijo que…

Edward se le aproximó.

—Te podría matar ahora mismo por esto.

—Charlotte me obligó. Me amenazó con que le iba a contar a Su Señoría lo de la daga.

—¿Charlotte? —preguntó Edward levantando las cejas.

Sue alzó sus manos hacia Edward como si éste fuera un dios.

—Por favor, señor. ¡Dadme otra oportunidad! ¡Haré cualquier cosa! Yo nunca…

—¡McCarty!

Sue comenzó a llorar, incapaz de controlar su miedo.

—Os lo suplico, señor. Perdonadme la vida. Haré lo que sea necesario para compensar lo que…

—¡McCarty! —gritó Edward de nuevo, antes de volver su mirada mortífera hacia Sue—. ¿Piensas que mis oídos permanecen sordos a lo que dice mi gente? ¿Creíste que no iba a escucharte? ¿Temes que te haga daño?

—Mc… McFinley —susurró Sue—. Su señoría por poco lo mata…

Edward cerró la boca con fuerza, controlando a duras penas su ira.

—McFinley hizo daño a Isabella, tú estás tratando de ayudarla.

La puerta se abrió y McCarty entró a la carrera, sin aliento.

—¿Qué deseas, Príncipe?

—Tráeme a Charlotte —le ordenó Edward con una voz oscura—, cuanto antes.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. La luz del pasillo se proyectó sobre el suelo, cortando la negrura del salón como una daga. Edward vio desde el sillón de los juicios cómo la figura de Charlotte, negra en contraste con la blanca luz, aparecía en el umbral.

—Príncipe —dijo en tono de arrullo, segura de que la había llamado para reconciliarse con ella.

—Entra, Charlotte —contestó calmadamente.

—Está tan oscuro… ¿Y si traigo una vela?

—No. Entra. Ahora.

Charlotte vaciló. Una alarma silenciosa se encendió en su interior. Finalmente entró. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y el salón quedó bajo la pálida luz azul de la noche. Pasó por las sombras que proyectaban los muros y se acercó a Edward.

—Príncipe —dijo finalmente—. Sabía que me llamarías. Sabía que regresarías a mí.

Él permaneció en silencio y la ansiedad de Charlotte creció. Algo iba mal. ¿La había descubierto?

«No», se dijo. «Eso es imposible. La situación está bajo control».

—Charlotte —le dijo entonces en tono de burla—, ¿pensaste que si Isabella se iba, yo regresaría a tu lado?

La excitación se apoderó de Charlotte.

—Oh, sí. Te he esperado demasiado tiempo, señor… Yo sabía que te cansarías de esa mujerzuela francesa y que volverías a mis brazos. ¡Puedo darte otro hijo! Te puedo satisfacer de muchas maneras. Juntos podríamos…

En su alocado entusiasmo, Charlotte no notó la furia desbocada que hizo que Edward se levantara lentamente de su silla con los puños apretados.

—Eres una estúpida. ¿Acaso no sabes que yo hubiera sido capaz de ir hasta las puertas del infierno para traer a Isabella de vuelta a mi lado? Tú nunca podrías ocupar su lugar en mi corazón.

Charlotte estaba tan asombrada que se quedó muda.

—Ninguno de tus planes y confabulaciones para sacar a Isabella del Castillo Oscuro han llegado a ninguna parte. He puesto al descubierto tus artimañas y he descubierto la verdad.

—¿La verdad? No creerás que…

—¡Silencio! —gritó con una voz que resonó por todo el salón de los juicios hasta el punto de que parecieron tambalearse las vigas del techo—. Nunca más volverás a interponerte entre los dos. ¡Nunca!

Charlotte lo miró con incredulidad.

—No sabes lo que dices. Ella no te ama.

Su desesperación creció y dio un paso adelante.

—Te di la oportunidad de permanecer en el Castillo Oscuro, pero desobedeciste mis órdenes y me causaste un dolor que nunca había experimentado antes.

—Yo nunca te haría daño, señor.

Edward se puso rígido. La ira tensaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

—Hoy mismo serás expulsada del Castillo Oscuro.

—¡No! —musitó Charlotte con los ojos muy abiertos—. No puedes… Yo lo he hecho todo por ti. Todo. Hasta te di un hijo.

Los ojos de Edward se encendieron ante la mención de Anthony.

—Por eso no estás muerta —le contestó Edward—. ¡McCarty!

McCarty salió de las sombras, acompañado por Sue. Charlotte abrió la boca al ver a Sue.

—¡Traidora! —le gritó—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

—Encárgate de que Charlotte abandone el castillo —ordenó Edward.

—Así se hará, señor —contestó McCarty, colocándose a su lado.

—No, Príncipe. Yo te amo. ¡No! —rogó Charlotte con las manos extendidas hacia él.

McCarty la agarró de un brazo y la arrastró hasta la puerta.

—No vuelvas a manchar el Castillo Oscuro con tu presencia. Y si eres vista en mis tierras, serás descuartizada —dijo Edward.

—¡Nooooo! —sollozaba Charlotte cuando McCarty la sacó del salón.


	47. Capitulo 45

CAPITULO 45

Un pelo oscuro, muy oscuro, ondeando al capricho de una brisa suave, y unos ojos negros, fijos en ella, llamándola con su hipnótico poder. Las comisuras de sus labios sensuales desplegadas hasta dibujar una sonrisa diabólica. La blanca cicatriz de su mejilla en contraste con su piel bronceada. Recostado contra la pared, con su pierna derecha doblada por la rodilla y cruzada sobre su tobillo izquierdo. El viento agitaba su lustroso pelo y sus ojos de ébano acariciaban su piel, desplazándose lentamente hasta los senos, las caderas, las piernas. Luego cambiaron de dirección, elevándose suavemente hasta sus propios ojos. Las palabras susurradas se intuyeron antes en aquellos ojos amados.

—Eres bella.

Bella.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, y una risa burlona salió de su boca abierta.

Isabella se sentó en la cama con el cuerpo empapado de sudor y la cara humedecida por las lágrimas. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y de que no podía evitarlo.

Una pesadilla.

Y una realidad: la mandaba de vuelta a Francia.

Isabella levantó la manta y se envolvió en ella. Miró el tapiz. Edward había vuelto a colgar el elaborado tejido antes de que ella se fuera. Contempló al hombre de los cuernos y vio en él a Edward. ¿Por qué le había mentido acerca de su hermano? ¿Era una especie de juego sádico? ¿Era un engaño? ¿También era un engaño decirle que era bella?

Se sintió atraída por la imagen del tapiz y se levantó de la cama para acercarse a ella. En sus ojos oscuros le pareció descubrir una mirada fría e hipnotizadora que podía consumir a la gente, haciéndole creer lo que él quería que creyera. Todo, sin embargo, era mentira. La había seducido para inducirla a confiar en sus palabras de nuevo, para inducirla a creer que la amaba, como lo había hecho en el castillo de los De Swan.

Ese pensamiento debería soliviantarla, pero Isabella comprendió que le era imposible sentir rabia. La tristeza le resultaba abrumadora. La tristeza y un dolor tan grande que amenazaba con despedazarle el alma.

Con un gruñido, Isabella agarró los bordes del tapiz, lo arrancó de la pared y lo tiró al suelo para luego quedarse mirándolo durante largo rato. Podía ver sus ojos, sus atentas pupilas, en la tela arrugada. Su corazón yacía en los pliegues del tapiz. Nunca volvería a ver a Edward. Se dijo que era lo mejor, al tiempo que un sollozo le subía por la garganta. Nunca volvería a reírse de ella.

Le dolió el corazón y su pecho se contrajo hasta que las lágrimas nublaron su visión. Isabella sacudió la cabeza, negándose a rendirse ante la agonía que la estaba destrozando por dentro. Le dio la espalda al tapiz y se entretuvo poniéndose un sencillo vestido de seda roja. Cuando terminó de vestirse oyó un golpe en la puerta. Se volvió y vio que Revin estaba en el umbral.

Sorprendida, Isabella se protegió detrás de la cama. Él se introdujo en el cuarto y señaló con la cabeza la bandeja de plata que llevaba en sus delgadas manos; pero a Isabella le era imposible apaciguar los latidos de su corazón o el sentimiento de terror frío que dominaba todo su cuerpo.

—Tu comida —le dijo, y se arrimó a la mesa que había junto a la cama para poner la bandeja encima—. ¿Lo hiciste?

—No, no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo —mintió Isabella mientras pensaba en la jarra de cerveza que se había tomado Edward. Se sintió atribulada por la culpa y tuvo que apartar sus ojos del hombre, que de pronto se volvió hacia ella y la miró con ojos fríos.

—Puedes estar tranquila —le dijo—. Ya está hecho.

Isabella se quedó helada.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó alarmada.

—Sí. Su vino tendrá un sabor bastante amargo en la próxima comida —contestó Revin, riéndose en voz baja.

Isabella se quedó absolutamente quieta.

—Bien —murmuró finalmente.

Revin volvió a la puerta y se detuvo.

—Nuestro trabajo ha terminado, señora —dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

Isabella tiritó ligeramente. Miró la bandeja, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que Revin había estado realmente en su habitación. Sus oídos se negaron a reconocer sus palabras. Sin embargo, Isabella no podía quitarse de encima un sentimiento de fatalidad que la envolvía como una mano gigantesca. Se sentó en la cabecera de la cama y por su mente volvieron a pasar las palabras de Revin. «Ya está hecho». La frase flotaba en el aire como la premonición de la ruina.

Faltaban sólo unos minutos para que Edward bebiera el primer sorbo de vino, y luego faltarían apenas unos cuantos segundos para que su vida terminara. El pánico hizo presa en ella cuando se levantó de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de moverse. Finalmente, se paseó repetidas veces entre la cama y la puerta, frotándose las manos con ansiedad. Era posible que ya se hubiera tomado el primer sorbo y que estuviera al borde de la muerte.

—¡No! —gritó Isabella, y corrió hacia la puerta, aunque de repente se detuvo, ya con la mano encima del pomo. ¿Cómo podía traicionar a su rey y a su reino para salvar la vida de Edward?

La imagen del hermoso, poderoso y misterioso cuerpo de Edward tendido sobre las frías piedras del suelo surgió delante de sus ojos.

«No», se dijo a sí misma con un quejido.

Recordó que ya una vez había creído verlo morir, y se acordó de que el dolor que había experimentado en aquella ocasión había sido insoportable. «Que Dios se apiade de mí, pero lo cierto es que lo amo». Y era verdad. Lo amaba más que al honor, más que a la caballería, más que a la desgracia y al odio que el acto de salvarlo traería sobre ella. No podía permitir que muriera, y no podía permitirlo ni en nombre de James ni en nombre de Francia.

Reprimió un sollozo y abrió la puerta de inmediato.

McCarty, que estaba agachado, amarrándose las botas, la miró con ojos llenos de desconcierto, pero Isabella no podía perder tiempo. No podía permitirse el lujo de llegar demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué te pasa? —alcanzó a preguntarle McCarty, pero ella pasó junto él, casi atropellándolo. Se levantó los bordes de las faldas y corrió por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, rezando para poder llegar a tiempo donde estaba Edward.

Saltó los últimos dos escalones, llegó al primer piso, se enderezó cautelosamente, miró hacia la izquierda, hacia el gran salón, y luego miró a la derecha. Y allí, a menos de diez pasos, vio a Revin, que la contemplaba con ojos desconcertados.

«Tratará de detenerme». Las palabras pasaron por su mente y escapó hacia el gran salón. Revin intuyó lo que ocurría y la miró con incredulidad mientras se le acercaba, pero Isabella se levantó las faldas de nuevo y corrió como una loca por el pasillo de abajo. Oyó que él la perseguía, aunque apartó de su mente el pensamiento de que podía ser capturada. Tenía que salvar a Edward. ¡Edward no podía morir!

Con el corazón en la garganta entró al gran salón como una yegua desbocada y lo vio inmediatamente. Estaba sentado en su asiento de siempre, una cabeza más alto que el hombre con quien conversaba a su derecha, ¡y ya había comenzado a levantar la copa! «No. ¡Oh, Dios, no!», pensó.

Ya había llegado a la mitad del salón cuando Edward se giró hacia ella y se llevó la copa a los labios. En la distancia, la joven oyó voces furiosas y el ruido de metal chocando contra metal: ¡espadas!

En medio de la desesperación más apremiante se lanzó sobre la mesa, tomó impulso con uno de sus brazos y le arrebató la copa de las manos. El recipiente cayó al suelo y salpicó el asiento vacío de Anthony. Miró a Edward. Sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en ella. La frente se arrugó en señal de desaprobación, y un gesto de sorpresa se dibujó en su cara.

La realidad se estrelló contra ella cuando un coro de voces de indignación y de odio explotó en todo el salón. Escuchó un grito desagradable a un lado y fue empujada lejos de Edward, hacia unas manos que la agarraron y la sacudieron violentamente. Sintió el filo de un cuchillo en su espalda y el de una espada debajo de su mentón. La presión de los cuerpos que había a su alrededor la sofocaba. Aquella gente era como un muro que la ocultaba de la vista de Edward. Alguien le ató los brazos a la espalda, y ella gimió de dolor.

—¡No!

El grito cortó en secó el clamor de las voces que la insultaban y el silencio volvió a caer sobre el salón, donde ahora sólo se oían los ladridos esporádicos de algunos perros.

La presión de la espada sobre su mentón la obligó a levantar la cabeza. Cerró los párpados con fuerza, luchando contra el pánico y la incertidumbre. ¿Habría llegado Edward a beber algo de vino?

Cuando abrió los ojos, Edward estaba delante de ella. Sus pupilas negras la miraban confundidas, y una de sus manos se alzó para retirar la espada de su cuello. Isabella bajó el mentón en el momento en que volvieron a oírse los insultos.

—Trató de matarte —exclamó uno de sus hombres.

—No, no trató de matarme —dijo Edward con convicción.

Los labios de ella temblaron al pronunciar la palabra: —Veneno.

Edward, conmocionado por semejante anuncio, giró hacia su asiento vacío. El vino se había derramado debajo de la mesa, donde uno de los perros lo lamía con fruición. Un segundo perro trataba de alejarse, pero sus patas traseras se quebraron y el pobre animal se derrumbó con los ojos en blanco. El otro perro, repentinamente, comenzó a sufrir convulsiones. Los murmullos se extendieron por todo el salón cuando el segundo perro murió.

Edward miró a Isabella.

—¿Bebiste? —dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

Un silencio tenso llenó de nuevo el recinto del salón. Isabella no podía respirar. Ni siquiera se atrevía a tomar aliento.

—No —respondió.

Cuando sus labios pronunciaron la palabra por la que ella había rezado desde lo más profundo de su corazón, se derrumbó en los brazos del hombre que la sostenía. Una sensación de alivio inundó todo su cuerpo. Era un alivio tan grande que le dieron ganas de gritar de alegría, de echar sus brazos alrededor de Edward y de abrazarlo hasta que toda la angustia se desvaneciera.

Los ojos de Edward la miraban con intensidad.

—¿Cómo supiste que había veneno en mi copa? —le preguntó finalmente.

La sensación de alivio desapareció. La cara de Isabella se volvió cenicienta e ilegible. Su única intención había sido salvar a Edward. No había pensado en las consecuencias. Ni siquiera se había preocupado por ellas. Pero ahora tenía que hacer frente a los efectos de su acción. Por mucho que amara a Edward, ahora que se había salvado, sabía que no podía traicionar a Francia.

—No puedo contestar a esa pregunta.

Los ojos de Edward la miraron con incierta desconfianza. Uno de sus hombres no dudó en condenarla.

—¡Fue ella! —gritó en tono de amenaza—. ¡Fue ella misma la que echó el veneno en tu copa!

La mano de Edward la agarró brutalmente del brazo y, ante los ojos iracundos de su gente, que la miraba con ganas de matarla, la sacó del salón, la empujó escaleras arriba, arrastrándola por el corredor, y luego la condujo hasta su alcoba.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y Edward se volvió para enfrentarse a ella.

La joven tenía los hombros caídos y los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía frágil y, de alguna manera, vulnerable.

—Te lo pregunto por última vez —dijo tratando de que el deseo que ya comenzaba a fluir por todo su cuerpo no alterara su voz—. ¿Cómo supiste que había veneno en mi copa?

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Delicados rizos de pelo caían, rebeldes, de su larga cabellera, y Edward sintió la urgente necesidad de acariciarlos. Se contuvo, sin embargo, y frunciendo el ceño añadió:

—Me obligarás a castigarte si no me dices el nombre del traidor.

Isabella lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules y Edward pudo ver un brillo de incredulidad en ellos.

—No —dijo él, furioso consigo mismo por haberse atrevido a hablar de un castigo para ella, sabiendo que nunca podría lastimarla. Y ese era su talón de Aquiles. Maldiciendo, le dio la espalda. —Entonces dime, al menos, por qué me salvaste la vida. ¿Para humillarme después con tu silencio?

—¿Y tú por qué me salvaste a mí la vida en Agincourt? —le preguntó ella con una voz débil y suave.

Se aproximó a ella como un torbellino.

—Yo… yo… —y dejó de hablar de repente.

Había estado a punto de decírselo. Había estado a punto de decirle que la enfermedad que carcomía su mente y su alma, atormentaba sus días y lo perseguía en sus noches solitarias era el amor.

—¡No es lo mismo! ¿Cómo puedes… comparar? —y su voz se apagó al observarla bajo una nueva luz—. Era lo que me dictaba el honor… —en su mente resonaron las palabras de Gris: «Has conquistado a la mujer, pero aún te falta conquistar al caballero»—. De donde deduzco que a ti también te lo dictó el honor. Como yo te había salvado la vida, te sentiste obligada…

—¡No! —objetó ella.

Edward se le acercó con los puños cerrados.

—Dime su nombre. Quiero su nombre.

Una rabia fría llenaba su voz. Se sentía desilusionado: ella no le había salvado la vida por amor. Lo único que a ella le importaba era el honor.

Isabella levantó aquel pequeño e insolente mentón que a él tanto le gustaba acariciar. La luz que entraba por las ventanas se reflejaba en sus ojos y Edward vio las lágrimas que nadaban en ellos como gemas preciosas.

—Dímelo —insistió.

El orgulloso mentón de Isabella comenzó a temblar.

Edward alzó sus manos, y aunque otras mujeres se hubieran acobardado, ella permaneció firme en su lugar. Él le colocó las manos sobre los hombros, incapaz de resistir el deseo de tocarla. La arrinconó delicadamente contra la pared, y sus manos se deslizaron por la piel de sus brazos hasta la cintura. Sintió en los labios su aliento cálido.

—Dímelo —susurró.

Cuando ella se negó a responder, él presionó su boca contra la de ella, urgiéndola a abrir sus delicados labios con insistentes pero gentiles arremetidas de la lengua, que al cabo de unos pocos segundos penetró en su boca y saboreó la dulce victoria. El deseo animal que sentía entre sus piernas creció, y en ese mismo instante supo que si no le daba el nombre que estaba buscando, la poseería gustosamente.

—Oh, Edward, Edward —murmuraba ella en medio de sus besos.

Él sintió que sus brazos le acariciaban la espalda.

—Dímelo —insistió mientras le besaba el cuello.

Al principio pensó que era un suspiro lo que estremecía la piel de su cuello, pero después comprendió que todo su cuerpo temblaba. «Nuestros cuerpos todavía reaccionan como si fueran uno solo», pensó.

Levantó la boca para reclamar sus labios de nuevo; y cuando sus mejillas se juntaron, lamió con su lengua las lágrimas saladas.

Desconcertado, se alejó de ella para contemplar su cara, y su corazón estalló en mil pedazos.

Los grandes ojos azules de Isabella estaban rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas, que le caían por las mejillas en delgados arroyos.

Edward tocó delicadamente una de ellas. La gota brilló en la punta de su dedo índice como una gema preciosa. Se quedó mirando, con una mezcla de fascinación y de miedo, cómo desaparecía bajo su piel. Después levantó hacia ella sus ojos perplejos.

—No me obligues a decirte el nombre, por favor —suspiró Isabella.

—Lo intentará de nuevo —dijo él con sequedad.

Isabella enterró su cara entre las palmas de las manos. Sus hombros temblaban aguadamente.

—No puedo —contestó llorando—. Quisiera hacerlo, y que Dios me perdone por ello, pero no puedo. No puedo traicionar el juramento que hice.

De modo que otra vez se trataba de un asunto de honor. Sin embargo, cuando pensó en ello, se dio cuenta de que no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era mitigar su dolor. Edward le colocó las manos encima de los hombros. «Hay un espía francés en el Castillo Oscuro», pensó. Pero se dio cuenta de que no le importaba. Ella era lo único que le importaba. Las caricias de sus manos en los hombros parecían haberla tranquilizado un poco, y sus sollozos se hicieron menos intensos.

—Isabella… —le dijo con toda la amabilidad del mundo.

Ella levantó sus ojos estragados por las lágrimas.

—No puedo traicionar a mi reino para ser leal contigo —confesó en medio del llanto.

El remordimiento, la culpa y la angustia lo invadieron al mismo tiempo y, tímidamente, se alejó de ella. «¿Cómo puedo pedirle que traicione a su reino?», pensó Edward. «Si yo estuviera en su lugar, ¿no haría exactamente lo mismo? Debo ayudarla. ¿Pero cómo? Tiene que haber una manera, tiene que haber una forma de satisfacer su honor sin que se aleje de mí. Somos caballeros, por el amor de Dios. Deberíamos ser capaces de…».

De repente, los ojos de Edward se encendieron. Había tenido una idea, y creía haber hallado la solución.

—Caballero Isabella de Swan —proclamó con toda la solemnidad del caso—, me veo en la obligación de retarte a un duelo. Si eres tú quien gana, quedarás libre para regresar a tu querida Francia…

Ella abrió la boca, pero Edward, antes de que pudiese terciar, continuó rápidamente:

—No obstante, si soy yo quien gana, aceptarás de buen agrado quedarte en el Castillo Oscuro y me jurarás lealtad al convertirte en mi esposa.

—¿Esposa? —preguntó Isabella, asombrada.

—¿Aceptas los términos de mi propuesta?

Más que sorprendida, Isabella ni se movió ni habló.

—¿Y bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y, al hacerlo, los suaves rizos cayeron sobre sus hombros.

—Debo advertirte, sin embargo, que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para derrotarte —añadió.

Ella no contestó. Lo único que hizo fue mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aunque extrañamente brillantes. Edward frunció el ceño, le volvió la espalda y salió de la habitación.

McCarty lo esperaba en el corredor, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Edward vio en sus ojos una expresión de triunfo.

—¿Capturaste a Wells? —le preguntó.

—Por supuesto —asintió McCarty—. Como suele suceder, tus sospechas eran correctas.

Edward mostró su satisfacción con una leve inclinación de cabeza y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

—Príncipe —lo llamó McCarty, deteniendo sus pasos—. Ella te salvó la vida

—Así parece.

—Wells estaba entre la gente que había en el gran salón. Le encontramos una daga. Se hubiera podido deslizar entre los hombres y matarla. De modo que tú también le salvaste la vida a ella.

La imagen de una daga clavada en la espalda de Isabella lo estremeció.

—Con esa mujer tengo mucho más que una simple deuda de honor— dijo Edward calmadamente—. Si no lo había visto antes, era porque estaba ciego.


	48. Capitulo 46

CAPITULO 46

El cielo estaba tan gris como una armadura gastada y un fino rocío blanqueaba el suelo, llenando el aire de humedad. El campo se encontraba extrañamente silencioso cuando Edward obligó a su caballo a trotar hacia fuera. El animal se movía con dificultad, enterrando los cascos en la tierra húmeda. La zona cubierta de pasto que había alrededor del campo estaba vacía. No se oían ni los vítores ni los silbidos que en otras ocasiones habían llenado el aire.

Edward espoleó a su caballo hasta alcanzar a McCarty y se quedó mirando el campo. Gris se hallaba recostado contra la cerca de madera, en el extremo más lejano del mismo. Había consentido en servirle de escudero a Isabella, y Edward se preguntaba si había aceptado el encargo porque él se lo había pedido o porque quería ver de cerca quién vencía a quién en el duelo.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, Edward bajó la malla protectora de su yelmo sobre los ojos y comprobó que la lluvia le salpicaba la cara a través de una pequeña hendidura que había en el visor. Oyó el monótono golpeteo de las gotas sobre la protección pectoral.

«Si llego a herirla, jamás me lo perdonaré, pero no puedo permitirme el lujo de perder».

El caballo de guerra, Hades, relinchó bajo sus piernas. El animal estaba nervioso y trató de calmarlo, pero el semental se levantaba sobre sus patas traseras, mostrándose bastante inquieto, lo que retrasó el comienzo y le dio a Edward el tiempo necesario para estudiar a Isabella.

Ella se encontraba sentada sobre su caballo. Su escudero ya había terminado hacía rato de ponerle las últimas piezas de la armadura. El animal estaba tan quieto y silencioso como su jinete. Edward habría jurado que podía ver en la distancia el azul cegador de sus ojos.

Trató de juzgarla como a otro caballero cualquiera, como a otro oponente cualquiera, pero cada vez que trataba de hacerlo se le venía a la memoria la imagen de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y de su cuerpo sacudido por los sollozos. Las dudas comenzaron a atormentarle.

«Nunca he salido derrotado de un duelo como éste, y en el que me apresto a iniciar estoy seguro de que puedo vencer sin mucho esfuerzo. Sin embargo, ¿está bien que la derrote para luego obligarla a casarse conmigo? ¡Ella estuvo de acuerdo con los términos del duelo! No obstante, ¿se mostró de acuerdo porque no quería dar la impresión de que se acobardaba ante el reto? ¡La única manera de resolver el asunto es dirimiendo nuestras diferencias en el terreno de las armas, en el campo del honor, en el ámbito de los ya centenarios códigos de la caballería!», se decía febrilmente. Pero ella, aunque tratara de convencerse de lo contrario, no era sólo un caballero. Era también una mujer…

Edward se acordó de la primera vez que la había visto. Recordó cómo brillaban sus redondos ojos azules entre la neblina blanca, como las llamas de una hoguera, y se acordó también de lo asombrado que se había quedado cuando comprobó que su adversario era una mujer. Ahora, cuando ella se disponía a enfrentarse a él desde el otro lado del campo, la veía a través de la fina bruma producida por la lluvia, y aunque no llevaba cadenas alrededor de sus brazos, sentía los hombros pesados. Tenía que ganar y, sin embargo, no podía lastimarla. En otros tiempos, lo único que había querido era matarla. Ahora, todo lo que quería era casarse con ella.

Molesto por no ser capaz de controlar sus erráticos pensamientos, agarró la lanza que le alcanzó McCarty. Gris dio la señal de comenzar el duelo, y Edward soltó las riendas de su semental y lo espoleó con fuerza. Se inclinó hacia delante en la silla, apuntando el extremo de la lanza hacia el corazón de ella. Desde sus respectivos lugares del campo, los dos jinetes empezaron a galopar furiosamente el uno hacia el otro, acercándose y acercándose cada vez más. Sus caballos respiraban, iracundos, con el esfuerzo de la carrera y la carga que tenían que soportar, y sus cascos levantaban grandes terrones de barro. Ambos contendientes sostenían sus lanzas firmemente, apuntándolas al pecho del contrario.

De repente, Edward sintió que Hades tropezaba y tuvo que emplear ambas manos para sujetarlo con las riendas. Durante una fracción de segundo, el miedo de apoderó de él. La lanza de Isabella venía directamente hacia su corazón y él estaba desequilibrado en su montura, por lo que se convertía en un blanco fácil.

Se preparó para recibir el impacto… pero éste nunca llegó. En el último momento Isabella levantó la lanza, la desvió completamente hacia un costado y los dos caballeros se cruzaron y tuvieron tiempo suficiente para enderezarse en sus sillas y frenar el desbocado galope de sus caballos.

«Con mi desventaja me hubiera podido derribar de un solo golpe», pensó Edward. «¿Por qué no lo hizo?».

Miró hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para ver que Isabella le daba la vuelta a su animal y galopaba de nuevo hacia él, con renovados bríos. Edward respondió de la misma manera, y los dos caballos empezaron a correr de nuevo, el uno hacia el otro, como dos bestias diabólicas. El niveló su lanza, inclinó el cuerpo sobre el cuello de Hades y al ver que Isabella se le venía encima apuntó a su estómago. De pronto, comprendió que el impulso que habría detrás del impacto de su lanza sería excesivo para ella y que podría herirla de muerte, como a tantos otros caballeros que habían tenido la osadía de desafiarlo. El pánico se apoderó de él. Con un brazo desvió la lanza de Isabella y con el otro echó a un costado la suya. Los dos caballos se cruzaron rozándose y entonces él frenó a su bestia, que resoplaba como un dragón, se volvió y clavó la lanza en el suelo, desafiante.

—¡Ríndete! —gritó desde su extremo del campo.

El pequeño mentón insolente de ella se levantó en respuesta a sus palabras. Lo miró con ojos desconfiados y espoleó a su caballo para luego detenerlo al lado de Hades.

—¿Me retas a un duelo y luego te niegas a luchar? —preguntó Isabella—. ¿Pretendes que me rinda sin combatir?

A través de la abertura de su visor, Edward pudo ver que sus grandes ojos azules brillaban de furia.

—No soportaría verte herida —respondió él—. No valdría la pena. Ni por mi orgullo ni por mi honor valdría la pena.

—¿Y qué me dices de mi honor? —insistió ella mientras su caballo relinchaba nervioso.

Edward trató de responder a la pregunta, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue contemplar en silencio aquellos profundos ojos azules, tan encantadoramente iluminados por la pasión del combate.

Isabella miraba a Edward con el doloroso sentimiento de haber sido traicionada por él.

—¡Me mentiste sobre mi hermano! —gritó.

—¡No podía hacer otra cosa! —contestó él, sintiéndose extrañamente indefenso.

Al interpretar sus palabras como una falta de confianza en ella, la tristeza la invadió de nuevo.

—Recoge tu lanza —le dijo.

—¡Tu hermano estaba loco y era peligroso! Te hubiera podido hacer daño y hasta matarte.

—Me dijiste que estaba muerto —respondió con una voz entrecortada por el dolor.

—Siento haberte mentido —murmuró Edward.

Ella lo miró durante largo tiempo. Lo que quería hacer —y en el fondo lo deseaba desesperadamente— era arrojar el arma al suelo y correr hacia él para abrazarlo. Quería ser su esposa, pero sabía que no podía casarse con él. Si lo hacía traicionaría a James, traicionaría a su rey, traicionaría a su reino y, lo que era todavía más importante, traicionaría lo que ella era: un guerrero. ¿Cómo podía apartarse de todas esas cosas, por las que tanto había luchado a lo largo de su vida? Si se apartaba de ellas no podría volver a respetarse a sí misma y, aún peor, no podría pedirle a Edward que la respetara.

—¿Tienes miedo de pelear conmigo? ¿Tienes miedo de que te derrote? —le preguntó con intención provocadora.

Los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los suyos.

—No hagas esto —le dijo.

Pero ella tenía que hacerlo; no le quedaba otra alternativa. No podía renunciar al juramento que había hecho, al juramento de defender su honor a toda costa. Y si él la ganaba, el juramento de su fidelidad sería aún más fuerte.

—¡Enfréntate a mí, Príncipe de las Tinieblas! —lo desafió—. ¡Atrévete a luchar contra el Ángel de la Muerte! —añadió—. ¿O es que eres un cobarde?

Edward sabía que era muchas cosas, pero «cobarde» no estaba entre ellas. Por consiguiente, espoleó a su caballo hasta el otro extremo del campo, ocultando sus sentimientos. Nunca había perdido un duelo, y éste no sería la excepción. Le arrebató la lanza a McCarty de las manos, y con un movimiento nervioso de las riendas colocó a Hades en posición de combate.

Aguzó la mirada cuando sus ojos descansaron en Isabella. Se había quitado el yelmo. Su pelo glorioso brillaba de manera vibrante y salvaje bajo la llovizna ligera que caía del cielo. Sus grandes ojos azules estudiaban las características del terreno, y aun en la distancia, le inflamaban el alma. Sintió que el deseo carnal corría por sus venas y que todos sus músculos se rebelaban. Un gemido salió de su garganta. Maldita sea, pensó. Intenta distraerme.

Entonces ella espoleó su caballo. Edward no tardó en hacer lo mismo. El trueno de los cascos de los animales galopando desbocados resonó en sus oídos. La punta de la lanza de Isabella venía firme y segura hacia él.

Edward se obligó a concentrarse en la victoria. Tenía que golpearla en el estómago. Se inclinó sobre el cuello de su montura, afirmando la lanza en la mano, y fijó sus ojos en el blanco.

El pelo de Isabella ondeaba hacia atrás a causa del viento, y durante una fracción de segundo, se imaginó que extendía una mano para acariciarlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que el sutil truco había funcionado, comprendió que ya era demasiado tarde. Su lanza rozó el brazo del Ángel de la Muerte en el mismo momento en que sintió que un fuerte impacto le aplastaba las costillas. El dolor se le subió a la cabeza. Salió volando de la silla y su cuerpo se estrelló contra la tierra. Desconcertado, se quedó quieto durante un momento, mirando aturdido el cielo gris.

¡Él, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, había sido derribado de su caballo en un duelo!

Se trataba de una horrible pesadilla. Una punzada en las costillas lo devolvió a la realidad. Se dio la vuelta en el suelo hacia el costado que menos le dolía y, a duras penas, logró quitarse el yelmo.

«Ella ha ganado», pensó, atónito. Nadie, nunca, lo había derrotado en un duelo, pero la pequeña arpía francesa lo había engañado con sus trucos y había conseguido lo que ningún otro caballero, jamás, había conseguido antes. La victoria de ella, sin embargo, le produjo una repentina sensación de serenidad. Se enderezó lentamente en el suelo, esperando encontrarla sobre su montura, con la punta de su lanza dirigida hacia su pecho, pero lo que vieron sus ojos le provocó un escalofrío que le estremeció todo el cuerpo.

Isabella yacía sobre el pasto a pocos metros de él.

Edward logró levantarse, en medio del dolor que todavía le atenazaba las costillas, y dio un paso vacilante hacia ella. Se dio cuenta de que no se movía, y las imágenes de su cuerpo desfallecido sobre el campo embarrado de la batalla de Agincourt ocuparon su mente.

—No —murmuró, y un susurro agonizante que escapó del nudo que repentinamente se le había formado en la garganta.

Sus pasos crecieron en longitud y en urgencia hasta que, después de un tiempo que se le hizo eterno, se arrodilló sobre la hierba húmeda, a su lado.

«No puede estar herida. Nunca me lo perdonaría», se dijo.

—Isabella…

Un brillo de miedo apareció en sus ojos negros cuando observó ansiosamente todo su cuerpo. No había manchas de sangre, por fortuna, al contrario de lo que había sucedido en Agincourt. Estaba bien. Lo supo en el momento en que sus grandes ojos azules volvieron a mirarlo. Lo supo en el momento en que le puso una daga en la garganta.

Se sorprendió tanto que no pudo ni moverse, ni siquiera respirar. «Qué pequeña arpía tan traicionera», pensó. «Y yo, que estaba preocupado por ella. Afortunadamente, en todo juego largo hay desquite…».

Fingiendo que le faltaba el aire, Edward se dejó caer sobre ella, llevándose una mano a las costillas. Las sentía doloridas, por supuesto, pero una larga experiencia le indicaba que el impacto de la lanza, a la hora de la verdad, no le había causado más que un par de moratones.

La daga en su garganta fue reemplazada de inmediato por dos manos cariñosas que lo acariciaban, y en ese mismo instante, Edward supo que había ganado el duelo. La agarró de la mano con la que sostenía la daga, la acercó a él y la abrazó con una fuerza tan poderosa que por poco le rompe las costillas.

—Aprendo rápido, Ángel —le susurró al oído.

El sintió que el cuerpo de Isabella se estremecía de furia y que trataba de zafarse de su abrazo, pero no lo permitió.

—Sabías que vendría en tu ayuda —le dijo con admiración en la voz—. Sabías que eras mi única debilidad —y el imprudente silencio de ella fue una respuesta más que suficiente, motivo por el cual sonrió cuando redobló la lucha por zafarse de sus brazos—. Y supuse que yo también sería tu única debilidad…

—¡Eres un maldito arrogante! —dijo ella golpeándole en el pecho.

Cuando él la miró, había pesar en sus oscuros ojos.

—Nunca quise lastimarte, pero no podía arriesgarme a perderte.

De repente, ella logró soltarse. La incredulidad brillaba en sus ojos azules, y luego la sospecha.

—¡Mi espada! —gritó, guardándose la daga bajo el cinturón—. Me ibas a devolver a Francia —gruñó fuera de sí, y entonces Gris le alcanzó la espada.

Edward trató de ignorar el brillo de regocijo que iluminaba la cara de Gris al retirarse a un lado.

—Si hubiera querido devolverte a Francia, habría aceptado el oro del conde Dumas.

—¿Me hubieras vendido por una bolsa de oro? —preguntó Isabella mientras lo embestía con la espada.

Edward consiguió volverse a tiempo de esquivar el golpe y sonrió, creyendo haber captado en su voz un tono de desilusión.

—No era sólo una bolsa, Ángel. En el patio había más de dos carretas llenas de oro.

El asombro brilló en sus ojos cuando lo miró, con la espada lista para embestirlo de nuevo.

—No creerías que te iba a dejar libre por una simple bolsa de oro, ¿verdad?

McCarty se apresuró a llegar al lado de Edward y le entregó su espada.

Edward la miró durante largo rato antes de moverse.

—¿Dos carretas? —preguntó ella.

Edward no levantaba su espada.

—¿Acaso no sabes lo que significas para mí? —insistió él—. Mi vida era completa en aquellos días que pasamos juntos, en aquellos días en que parecías feliz a mi lado. Lo que quiero ahora es recobrar esa felicidad. Para ti y para mí. De alguna manera… que no sé cómo explicar… te has convertido en algo muy importante para mí, mucho más importante que todos mis enemigos, mucho más importante que Francia. Te has convertido en mi Ángel.

Edward se quedó mirando sus grandes y profundos ojos azules. Se habían suavizado un poco, y durante un momento se atrevió a abrigar esperanzas. «¿Lo dejará todo por mí?». «¿Será capaz de bajar el arma para convertirse en mi esposa?».

Durante un tiempo indefinido, nada sucedió. Después, Edward vio que sus dedos apretaban el mango de la espada, y sólo el instinto lo salvó.

Al chocar, las dos espadas resonaron en el campo del honor.

—No me obligues a luchar contra ti, Isabella —le dijo entre las armas cruzadas—. No quiero hacerlo. Lo que quiero es que me aceptes.

—¿Que te acepte? —vociferó ella.

—Que aceptes voluntariamente pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo. Que aceptes voluntariamente ser mi esposa.

—¿Me quieres a mí? —preguntó ella, mirándolo con incredulidad y deponiendo el arma.

—Te he querido desde el primer día en que te vi —contestó Edward.

La vio debatirse en medio del conflicto que surgía dentro de ella, hasta que sus cejas se juntaron y él tuvo que bloquear con su espada una nueva arremetida.

—¡No me rendiré ante ti! —le dijo rechinando los dientes.

—Entonces no me dejas otra alternativa —contestó Edward.

La embistió con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de arrebatarle el mortífero instrumento, pero Isabella agarró su arma con las dos manos y contuvo los golpes. Las láminas metálicas chocaron en el aire y los dos contendientes quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Es imposible que resistas la superioridad de mis fuerzas —la amenazó Edward mientras se le acercaba más y más, hasta casi rozarle los labios—. Créeme lo que te digo. Te amo con todo mi corazón.

Ella fue cediendo poco a poco y él avanzó con más facilidad, rozándole la boca con su boca. Hubiera podido terminar la lucha, sin duda alguna, pero era mucho más placentero el calor de sus labios que el sabor de la victoria. Su cuerpo tembló de deseo, aunque de un deseo que no era meramente físico, sino que encerraba la necesidad de tenerla para siempre a su lado.

Cuando se retiró ligeramente, vio que en sus ojos también se encendía el deseo.

—Si te rindes —le dijo Edward—, tendrás que jurarme fidelidad, lo que significa que tendrás que renunciar a tu familia y a tu reino para permanecer a mi lado. Nunca podrás volver a Francia. ¿Estás dispuesta a dejar todo eso por mí?

Sus labios se movieron y él hubiera podido jurar que habían susurrado una respuesta afirmativa, pero al segundo siguiente ya lo estaba apartando con violencia. Edward cayó de espaldas y apenas tuvo tiempo de escabullirse en el suelo antes de que ella lo atacara con la espada.

—¿Piensas que yo traicionaría mis juramentos tan fácilmente?

Él se incorporó.

—Tendrás que derrotarme primero, Príncipe de las Tinieblas —lo retó—. ¡Sólo entonces podré jurarte fidelidad!

—Como prefieras —contestó él, y levantó el brazo para blandir la espada.

Isabella paró el golpe y contraatacó con un mandoble hacia sus costillas que estuvo a punto de derribarlo, pero por fortuna lo esquivó a tiempo y pudo recomponerse para arremeter de nuevo, lo que casi la pilló por sorpresa. «Es un oponente admirable», pensó Edward. «Sin embargo, aunque suelo disfrutar con un buen encuentro entre dos caballeros que luchan con su espada hasta la muerte, debo terminar con esto ahora mismo». La embistió entonces sin misericordia y sin tregua, arrinconándola cada vez más mediante un avance incontenible. Pero Isabella era rápida y ágil, lo que le permitía esquivar sus ataques y contrarrestar sus golpes.

Finalmente, con un poderoso gruñido de frustración, Edward blandió la espada en un giro tan veloz y tan certero que logró despojarla de la suya, que salió volando por los aires antes de caer al suelo. Al intentar recobrarla, Isabella resbaló en el lodo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas.

Edward hizo una pausa larga, respirando pesadamente, y vio que ella agachaba la cabeza. Su pelo largo y mojado por la lluvia descendía hasta el mismo suelo. Él se le acercó y colocó la punta de su espada debajo de su encantador mentón, que tantas veces lo había desafiado con sus gestos arrogantes, y presionándola con delicada cortesía la obligó a levantar la cabeza y a mirarlo a la cara.

No pudo ver ninguna emoción en aquellos profundos ojos azules.

—Ríndete, mi Ángel —le susurró.

Ella movió ligeramente el cuerpo, pero no dijo una palabra. Luego, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando contestó:

—No puedo pensar en nadie mejor para pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, en nadie a quien pueda amar como te amo a ti.

La cara de Edward explotó con una alegría y una sonrisa que amenazaron con aclarar el gris del cielo. Soltó la espada, le acarició el mentón y estudió cada detalle de su cara: su piel mojada por la lluvia, sus labios besados por la niebla y aquellos espléndidos ojos del color de los zafiros que habían capturado su corazón.

—Eres todo lo que deseo —le dijo—, todo lo que podría desear. He sido un idiota al no reconocer la felicidad que me invade cuando estoy contigo. Te amo, Ángel.

Sus dedos enguantados trazaron la línea de sus mejillas desde la base de la cabellera hasta los labios.

—Y eres tan bella…

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Piensas que soy bella?

—Más bella que toda Inglaterra.

—¿Y entonces… cuando eras mi prisionero… cuando estabas bajo los efectos de aquellos polvos de la verdad…?

Edward sonrió con un aire de adolescente tímido que llenó por completo el corazón de Isabella.

—Fue lo único cierto que te dije aquel día.

Se estaba acercando para besarla cuando sintió que algo le presionaba las costillas. Miró hacia abajo y vio que ella tenía una daga en la mano, y que descansaba justamente sobre una de las brechas abiertas en su armadura. Se apartó bruscamente y contempló sus ojos de nuevo.

—Nunca lo sabremos —murmuró ella.

Él frunció el ceño y ella bajó el arma.

—¿Sabremos qué? —preguntó.

—Cuál de los dos es el mejor guerrero —suspiró Isabella, y se inclinó hacia delante, con los ojos cerrados, para colocar los labios sobre los suyos.

Edward tomó su cabeza entre las manos y la levantó del suelo sin dejar de besarla. Ella se había rendido… ¡y se había rendido por su propia voluntad! «Es el mejor guerrero», pensó. Pero el beso se hizo más hondo y la atrajo aún más hacia él. Luego la alzó en sus brazos y empezó a girar bajo la lluvia brumosa. Una carcajada de alegría resonó en el campo del honor.


	49. Capitulo 47 Epílogo

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la escritora Laurel O'Donnell - Entre Dos Tierras.

CAPITULO 47 EPILOGO

FRANCIA

La oscuridad descendió sobre la colina, cubriéndola como si fuera una manta. Las luces temblorosas de las hogueras punteaban la oscuridad. En un bosquecillo, no lejos del campo, una figura encapuchada se acurrucó bajo las sombras de unos árboles gigantescos.

Aro de Swan entró al bosquecillo bajo la mirada atenta de la figura silenciosa. Dirigió su vista hacia el pequeño claro y se quedó parado allí, sin moverse, durante largo rato.

Luego, la figura encapuchada pareció encaminarse hacia la luz de la luna, cuyo brillo pálido bañó sus ropas, haciéndolas resplandecer. Aro volvió la cabeza y miró fijamente a la figura que se le aproximaba, examinándola desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Despacio, una mano delgada emergió de los pliegues de la capa y echó la capucha hacia atrás, liberando una cascada de pelo negro. Isabella de Swan, ahora Isabella Cullen, estaba orgullosamente erguida, aunque con cierta incertidumbre, delante de su padre, tratando de leer en sus ojos impenetrables. No se movió, sino que esperó con cautela.

—¿Querías verme?

—Isabella… —murmuró él, y ella captó el dolor que impregnaba su voz.

El corazón de Isabella se encogió de pena.

—Hemos traído a James de vuelta.

Aro asintió.

—Sí. Ya se encuentra a salvo en el campamento —respondió—, y está decidido a regresar a Inglaterra a por ti.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

—No permitas que lo haga.

Aro dirigió su mirada hacia la luna.

—Pensé que estabas muerta, Isabella, y varias veces me maldije, me maldije a mí mismo por…

La angustia destrozó el corazón de Isabella.

—Padre…

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Luego vino el rescate de Dumas. Oh, Isabella, me equivoqué. Nunca debí comprometerte con él, pero sólo me di cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando vi que te habías ido.

Isabella dio un paso hacia él.

—Por favor —dijo Aro, agachando la cabeza y levantando la mano para que ella no se le acercara—. Déjame terminar. Nunca te veré de nuevo. No podrás volver a Francia, Isabella, y yo debo renegar de ti.

Isabella levantó su mentón.

—Entiendo.

Aro sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—No veré crecer a mis nietos ni estaré presente cuando se conviertan en guerreros. Pero lo que más me duele, Isabella, es que no veré tu felicidad.

Levantó la cabeza hacia ella e Isabella vio que las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos.

—Quiero que seas feliz, mi pequeña. Te he fallado.

—No, padre —contestó Isabella—. Me has hecho fuerte.

—Te hice daño —insistió, y cuando Isabella negó con la cabeza, añadió con rapidez—: No lo niegues. He visto la agonía en tus ojos.

—¿Y ahora también la ves? —preguntó ella.

—No —replicó con un suspiro y, vacilando, tomó su mano—. Hija mía…

Isabella observó las emociones que se reflejaban en su rostro. El dolor trepaba por sus cejas sombrías y el pesar arrugaba su frente. Por último, estas emociones se disolvieron y la conformidad relajó la cara del hombre. De pronto le pareció un hombre viejo. Viejo y cansado.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Nunca lo vería de nuevo y había muchas cosas que quería decirle. Quería decirle, por ejemplo, que lo iba a echar muchísimo de menos.

—¿Lo amas? —y su voz era mitad pregunta y mitad afirmación.

—Con todo mi corazón —respondió Isabella.

—Como yo amé a tu madre —dijo Aro.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa triste torció las comisuras de sus labios. Sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia. Pero también había algo más. Debajo del dolor y de la resignación, Isabella lo descubrió. Era la misma mirada que en otros tiempos, en otras épocas, les había dedicado a James y a Alec, y mientras él la miraba, sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa tenue apareció en sus labios, inflándole el pecho de orgullo.

—Eres un caballero magnífico —le dijo con sinceridad—. Siempre lo has sido.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Isabella y ella arrojó los brazos sobre sus fuertes hombros. Durante un momento, gozó con la sensación de su abrazo.

—Te quiero, padre —murmuró, y él la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Isabella… —dijo una suave voz detrás de ella.

Se separó de su padre y se volvió. Otra figura encapuchada, más alta y más ancha que ella, la estaba esperando en las sombras. Isabella vio el brillo de una espada debajo de su ropa.

—Debemos irnos.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, pidiéndole a Edward que la aguardara, y regresó al lado de su padre. Sus manos cayeron a los costados, pero ella le agarró una y la sostuvo con firmeza entre las suyas. Cuando dio un paso atrás, él no soltó su mano. Sólo lo hizo al ver que daba un paso más.

Isabella miró por última vez a su padre, tratando de grabar aquella cara en su memoria, y luego se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia las sombras donde la esperaba Edward. Mantuvo la cabeza agachada durante largo rato, y cuando la levantó hacia él, su esposo le acarició una mejilla, delicadamente, y le volvió a poner la capucha, tomándola de la mano.

—Nuestra guerra ha terminado —suspiró Edward.

Y el uno al lado del otro, el Ángel de la Muerte y el Príncipe de las Tinieblas desaparecieron en las sombras de la noche…

FIN.

.

.

Hola chicas

Espero que les haya gustado la adaptación, gracias por los reviews.

Nos vemos en la próxima adaptación.

Marie ƸӜƷ


End file.
